


Wildest Dreams

by Jetred93



Category: haikyuu
Genre: Accidental Bonding, Accidents, Alpha Azumane Asahi, Alpha Bokuto Koutarou, Alpha Haiba Lev, Alpha Iwaizumi Hajime, Alpha Kageyama Tobio, Alpha Kindaichi Yuutarou, Alpha Kuroo Tetsurou, Alpha Kyoutani Kentarou, Alpha Matsukawa Issei, Alpha Nekomata Yasufumi, Alpha Sawamura Daichi, Alpha Shimizu Kiyoko, Alpha Tanaka Ryuunosuke, Alpha Tanaka Saeko, Alpha Ukai Keishin, Alpha Yamamoto Taketora, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angst, Anxiety, Anxiety Attacks, Bad Jokes, Beta Ennoshita Chikara, Beta Kai Nobuyuki, Beta Kinoshita Hisashi, Beta Tsukishima Akiteru, Boke!, Bonding, Cinnamon rolls, Dates, EVERYONE LOVES EACH OTHER, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Funny, Heats, Illnesses, Kinky, Love, M/M, Matings, Miscarriage, Mpreg, Omega Akaashi Keiji, Omega Hanamaki Takahiro, Omega Hinata Shouyou, Omega Inuoka So, Omega Kozume Kenma, Omega Kunimi Akira, Omega Nishinoya Yuu, Omega Oikawa Tooru, Omega Shohei Fukunaga, Omega Sugawara Koushi, Omega Takeda Ittetsu, Omega Tsukishima Kei, Omega Yachi Hitoka, Omega Yahaba Shigeru, Omega Yaku Morisuke, Omega Yamaguchi Tadashi, Pain, Painful Heats, Panic Attacks, Pregnancy, Rutting, SINnamon Rolls, Smut, Teasing, Violence, Volleyball Matches, akiteru cares, amazing heats, cute stuff, drops, fated mates, happiness, lots of fun, love all around, time skip, traumatic past, tsukki is a nice guy really, yamaguchi's dad is a dick
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-18
Updated: 2018-09-21
Packaged: 2018-11-02 08:05:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 63
Words: 298,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10940391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jetred93/pseuds/Jetred93
Summary: I am planning on this being a very long Omegaverse story of our beautiful Haikyuu boys! i will try my best with updating it weekly but no promises. also didnt really know how to kick start the story so this first chapter is short but i hope it makes you want to carry on reading! (i promise the follow on chapters will be longer and much better) also my grammer isnt at 100% but im sure you will get the idea haha well enjoy!(going to eventually introduce every character/couples/future couples and then eventually the story will carry as the group on them if that makes sense? haha)





	1. Million reasons

**Author's Note:**

> I am planning on this being a very long Omegaverse story of our beautiful Haikyuu boys! i will try my best with updating it weekly but no promises. also didnt really know how to kick start the story so this first chapter is short but i hope it makes you want to carry on reading! (i promise the follow on chapters will be longer and much better) also my grammer isnt at 100% but im sure you will get the idea haha well enjoy!
> 
> (going to eventually introduce every character/couples/future couples and then eventually the story will carry as the group on them if that makes sense? haha)

He wanted it he knew he wanted it... but why was he having all these thoughts go around in his head. What would mum think? What would my friends think? What would my classmates really think? And also what if I'm not a good enough omega for this amazing alpha?  
Kageyama placed himself towering over Hinata who was laying topless on his bed and began to passionately kiss him sliding his tongue along Hinata's bottom lip and eventually pushing his way into his mouth. Both slurping and gasping deeply moans coming from both of them lost in the moment. Kageyama begins taking his top off in a frantic fashion trying not to spend too much time away from his beloved soon to be mate. Continuing where they both left off Kageyama then begins to pull down Hinata's shorts followed by his briefs, Hinata shudders with the action and Kageyama lowers himself to Hinata's tall standing member and begins to lick the tip and slowly allowing it all into his mouth, sucking a slurping Hinata grips the bed sheets underneath him, rising his back from the intensity of the pleasure and letting out soft groans. "hmmm n.. No stop I'm I'm g...gonna..ka...kage ahhhh" at the moment Hinata came into Kageyama's mouth, slurping it all up Hinata sat up "no! Don’t swallow it! Its its err dirty!" Hinata exclaimed. Kageyama looked up at Hinata with a side corner grin. That very grin sends chills down Hinata's spin. This was Hinata's and Kageyama's first time doing anything past kissing and they both felt great! Until the thoughts came rushing back into Hinata's mind he wanted to officially be Kageyama's mate but he was scared.  
Kageyama placed both his hands on Hinata's knees spreading his legs revealing his already wet from slick hole, he began to lick up the slick that was dribbling down his thighs causing Hinata to shiver again he carried on to placing a finger over his hole in which began to twitch. Hinata gasped not from pleasure but from fear tears beginning to form but he held it in because he wanted this! He really did he finally wanted to be mated with his alpha. Kageyama proceeded to push his finger deep into Hinata's hole in which caused hinata to let a gasp and clutch tightly at the bed sheets again but so hard this time that it caused his knuckles to go white "deep breaths Hinata just relax I promise I will make you feel good" but Hinata was having none of it he sat up shoving Kageyama off him. Jumping off the bed quickly grabbing his clothes and bag "s..sorry I have to go!" Hinata slammed the bedroom door behind him rushing down the stairs whilst trying to get his clothes back on and ran out the house.  
He proceeded to run up the hill not knowing exactly where he was heading, tears pouring out his eyes and down his rosy cheeks he stopped running when he got outside Ukai's shop rustling through his bag trying to find his phone finally finding it he shakaly scrolled through his contacts only just being able to see past his tears until he found the perfect person to call at a time like this!  
*ring ring ring ring* "Hello? Hinata?? Is everything okay? You never phone people" shaking and gasping for breath "Suga.... I need someone t...to talk to" tears beginning to fall down his cheeks again "what's happening? Where are you? Are you safe?" Suga turning into the mother he is to everyone from karasuno started to get worried what was wrong with his small baby crow?? "I....I....I'm fine I just I thought I was ready no I am ready I'm just scared I don't know what to do well not like that it's just well yeah even that I have no idea what I'm doing I love him I really do I jus-" He was cut off "look Hinata you need to calm down your not making much sense, just take a deep breath we know how you can get you can over think things and set yourself off.... look where are you? I will send daichi out to get you, I know he won't let me leave the house this late by myself and I'm not happy about you being out at this time either so I know Daichi won't be to pleased either" sniffling Hinata nodded soon realizing Suga isn't there to see that so with his voice breaking he tells Suga that he is outside Ukai's shop and that he will take a seat on the bench on the other side of the road.  
Agreeing to wait for Daichi Hinata sits on the bench with his head in his hands. What is wrong with me? He thought to himself I love Kageyama I do so much! so then why... why couldn’t I mate with him? No I know why, because I'm a coward because I cared to much on what other people think. But im also scared. What if I'm not a good enough omega for him? what if he could do better?... I'm sure he could... NO! I will be his omega and I will do him proud! He sits up proudly looking up to the sky and in that split second he was drowning in his thoughts again what have I done?!?! I just ran out on him I just left him without saying anything....no..no what if he thinks he has done something wrong what if he is sad right now? And that’s my fault...Hinata begins breathing heavy tears forming in his eyes again sharp chest pains are shooting through him his head is spinning..  
He grabs his shirt by his chest and his breathing gets heavier and heavier by the second. He couldn’t breath he was gasping for air his whole body shaking face completely wet from tears. "Hinata!" Slowly looking up to where he heard his voice being called from  
"D...Daichi?"


	2. All is well in love and war

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys I'm so sorry it took sooooo long for me to bring this chapter out I hope you all like it!   
> Also the font I'm using is limited so to show them thinking I'll being doing these littlest things ~

Suga's parents had both moved out of town due to them getting job promotions but there was no way in hell Suga was going to go with them and leave his alpha behind! And there was no way Daichi was going to let his omega leave his side without putting up a fight. Luckily Daichi didn't need to put up much of a fight as Suga's parents had both agreed that he can stay as long as he stayed with a friend and that he was well looked after, well there was no one better he could live with other then his alpha who had sworn to always look after him, keep him out of harms way, get him anything he needed and most importantly never let him worry. 

Suga always had problems with anxiety and always over thinking the littlest of things. Now omegas go through a thing called a drop which can be extremely dangerous if not knowing what to do for them or if they are on there own! He has only ever come close to dropping once but lucky enough Daichi was there to avoid him from the situation at hand! Daichi used to live with just his nan who was a kind caring and generous beta and himself in a beautiful house big enough for a family of 5 so it wasn't massive but it was far from small. Sadly his nan passed away in her sleep just over a year ago but in her will she left Daichi the house and enough money to keep him going until he had left school and maybe even part way into college until he finds a job of his own. This place was perfect for his omega and maybe even there children when they get older. 

Suga had been living with Daichi for around 6 months now and they couldn't be any happier they had a home they could call there own and there love and passion for each other still going strong. It was so relaxing they would get up at the same time in the morning shower together eat breakfast together leave for school at the same time together and walk home together. There evenings would consist of Suga making dinner whilst Daichi cleaned there home. They would eat dinner together do home work and then snuggle on the sofa to a film until Suga fell asleep and then Daichi would always carry him to bed and so on and so on.

Right now at this moment in time Suga was far from relaxed he was pacing up and down the hallway in and out of the kitchen and in and out of the living room clutching his mobile phone in one hand and biting his nails of the other hand. ~what could be going on? He has been ages~ he thought to himself, and at that moment Suga heard a bang at the door he new he shouldn't just open the door to just anyone as there are a lot of hungry alphas out there and Daichi would beat himself up if anything was to happen to his omega whilst he wasn't around but in this case he knew it was Daichi (they have a certain knock that would indicate it was each other) Suga rushed to the door almost tripping over his own legs and what appeared before him when he opened the door made him gasp, it was Daichi and in his arms was a small orange haired omega unconscious. "Oh my God what happened to Hinata??" Suga worridly said. Daichi made his was into the house and laid Hinata down on the sofa and covered him with a blanket that was conveniently placed on the back. He stood up and looked at Suga with a worried expression.

 

[Back when Hinata was on the bench]

D...D.. Daichi is that you? Hinata said with blurry eyes from his tears 

It was Daichi he rushed over to Hinata and knelt down beside him placing one hand on Hinata's shoulder. 

"Look Hinata you need to calm down take deep breaths your turning yourself into a state" Daichi said worridly 

Hinata was trying to calm himself down by taking deep breaths but he just couldnt seem to inhale any air. Whilst gasping for breath he tried to speak.. "I...I...I'm a bad omega" he grabs at his own chest for support but no luck he felt himself going dizzy and Daichi noticed that Hinata had stated to wobble. Before Hinata knew it he saw black and his body fell forward Daichi quickly caught him. This had stopped Hinata gasping for breath but now Daichi was worried as to what could of happened to his team mate and where the hell was kageyama!?!?! Daichi thought to himself but the thing that was important right now was getting this little omega indoors and safe. The evening was to much of a risk for omegas to be out by themselves and Daichi knew all to well on what goes though an alphas mind when an omega that isn't yet mated walks on by. Before him and Suga was mated he would often get the urge to take him right then and there on the volleyball court in the middle of the match and not give a damn who was there watching. 

Daichi picks Hinata up bridal style and starts his walk back home. Hinata was so light it was if he was carrying a bag of feathers there was no way if he was to get attacked that he would be able to fight anyone off he was so skinny ~maybe he could jump out the way?~ Daichi chuckled to himself ~this is no time for jokes I need to get him to Suga he will know what to do~

 

[Present time] 

 

Suga is looking down at a curled up little Hinata who looks so peaceful you wouldn't believe that only moments ago he was having a panic attack. He stokes Hinata's hair back whilst whispering words of comfort as he is waking up. 

His eyes are flickering open and the first thing he sees is Suga looking at him with a soft and sweet smile he instantly sits up and wraps his arms around Suga's neck and starts crying. 

"Now now Hinata what's all this about hmm" Suga pulls Hinata so that his arms are on both of his shoulders and he is looking right at him. Hinata looks down tears dripping on his clenched fists "I I'm a bad omega I couldn't even m..mate with my alpha..I..I got scared and I panicked and I just ran out on him!" Hinata looks Suga straight in the eyes "I think he must feel that it's his fault and I..I don't want him to because it's me... its all my fault" more tears start streaming down Hinata's cheeks. Suga let's him cry it out and listens to the whole story before he grabs a box of tissues from the side in which Hinata accepts and starts to wipe his tears away. " Look Hinata have you even spoken to Kageyama since you ran out? Because you would have no idea what he is thinking if you haven't and plus kageyama really isn't the type of guy to take something like that to heart" looking up at Suga with wide eyes Hinata jumps to his feet "your right! He is an idiot" laughing comes from the living room door " Hinata it really doesn't take you long does it?" Daichi chuckles some more "Suga Hinata I made some hot chocolate why don't you both come to the kitchen and choose the amount of marshmallows you want" Suga then chuckles to himself swinging one arm around Hinata "yeah let's do that and Hinata you are welcome to stay the night" 

After enjoying a laugh with Daichi and Suga over a hot chocolate topped with a mountain of marshmallows and bathing in there massive bath tube that Hinata swore he could swim in! He climbs into a bed in one of the guest rooms turns the lights off ~tomorrow I will talk to Kageyama and explain everything to him~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well that's all for now hopfully I'll get a new chapter out soon please leave kudos and feel free to comment :)


	3. When the wind blows

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hinata wants to sort things out with Kageyama   
> And that is what just happens :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys I finally did it!! I bring you the 3rd chapter! Sorry it took so long :'( writer block and all that! I hope you enjoy this chapter!!

It’s was morning and Hinata was laying curled up under   
The duvet. 

With a slight creak of the bedroom door Suga   
Walked in “wakey wakey Hinata” Suga yells whilst opening the curtains to expose the beaming bright sunlight which filled the whole room.

Hinata groaned and sat up squinting  
And rubbing his eyes “What time is it...” Hinata whined out 

“it’s 7am”   
Suga beamed out with a massive smile on his face. 

Hinata shot out of bed and got dressed at lightening speed 

and just as he ran to the door Daichi called out to him

“Hinata you need to have breakfast first!”

“No time!” he yelled back

and with that he shot out the door. 

Suga made his way into the kitchen to where Daichi was sitting and gave him a cheeky smirk and with that Daichi picked Suga up bridal style and ran to the bedroom.

Meanwhile Hinata was racing against his breath running faster then his legs could actually keep up

~ I feel bad for racing out the house with out saying good bye or thanking them for letting me stay but I have to get there before everyone else I need to talk to him I need to tell him I’m sorry and that I really do want to be his mate... I'm such and idiot ~ 

Hinata still running came to a sudden halt at the gymnasium doors, they were open..

And there he was 

Warming up and practicing some spikes by himself.

Hinata took long deep breaths to steady his breathing after running the whole way here. 

He takes his shoes off and slowly makes his way through the doors ~deep breaths you can do this just tell him how you really feel and everyth-~ 

Hinata's thought were cut short

"Hinata!" Kageyama yelled 

Hinata stilled in his spot and looked down knees trembling he slowly opened his mouth and went to speak

"Kagey-" 

Hinata was grabbed in a tight embrace which confused and made him jump 

"Don't speak boke I get it... I was moving to fast and you got scared it's not your fault and I don't blame you for running out" 

Hinata looked up to Kageyama with watery eyes and a quivering lip 

"I...I'm sorry Tobio" 

Kageyama let go of the tight embrace that he had Hinata in a gentle put his hands on each side of the small boys face, he looked tenderly into his eyes and gave a small grin

"Don't you ever apologize to me Okay? We will talk about it another time.. for now let's just enjoy the moment" 

Tears started trickling down Hinatas face but they was sad tears they was happy ones

How could he be so stupid to think that Kageyama would hate him now..

Kageyama wiped away Hinata's tears with his thumbs 

And with that Kageyama placed a gentle kiss on Hinata's forehead, Hinata giggled and looked up putting his weight on his toes he kisses Kageyama on the lips not a long kiss just a gentle loving kiss making them both blush and whipping there heads to the side to look at the floor.

They both laughed and stood in the middle of the gymnasium. They both went into a tight long cuddle which was interrupted by some one coughing at the door

Tsukishima and Yamaguchi was stood at the entrance 

Hinata and Kageyama quickly broke from there tight cuddle and ran to grab the trolly of volleyballs 

Tsukishima sighed "it's funny how they act as if we didn't just see them being all lovey dovey....how gross" Yamaguchi laughed and Tsukki's remark.

*****************

Once everyone had arrived into the gymnasium it didn't take them long to make 2 teams and start practicing.

"Nice recieve" 

"One touch" 

"Chance ball" 

"Out!!"

"Hinata boke!"

After they had finished practicing coach Ukai blew his whistle to get everyone to gather around.

In which they all sat In a half circle around the coach.

"right as you all know next week we are going to Tokyo to have a practice match against Nekoma, we will need the permission forms from all your parents by tomorrow. Accept you 2" 

he pointed at Daichi and Suga 

"as the school is already away of your living situation. Right that is all for this morning I will see you all again this afternoon when school ends.. until then" Ukai then bowed and left the gymnasium.

Everyone got up and gathered there stuff ready to leave and go to lesson.

Tsukishima tutted at Yamaguchi as they was getting ready to leave

"S...something wrong Tsukki?" 

"Don't think I didn't see what you was doing" Tsukki smirked 

"What do you mean?" Yamaguchi looked up in confusion and a slight blush on his cheeks

"Look if you like him why don't you just ask him to court you? It's painfully obvious and I'm pretty sure everyone else knows you do too." 

Yamaguchi stops in his tracks with wide eyes and his whole face flushed red.. 

"W...what do you mean! I...i Don't know what your talking about!" Yamaguchi stutters out.

"You couldn't keep your eyes off Tanaka the whole time coach was talking.. it was embarissing" Tsukki said with no emotion 

Everyone has left the gymnasium by now apart from these 2 

Yamaguchi looks down to his feet and his shoulders start to shake.

Tsukishima stops in his tracks and looks at Yamaguchi from the corner of his eye

"Hmmmm?" Tsukki hummed 

He turned to face Yamaguchi who in which was now visibly crying 

"HUH?" Tsukki was stunned what was wrong with his best friend?

Yamaguchi started to wipe his tears away with his sleeve whilst mumbling something under his breath..

Tsukki frowned down at him "What I can't hear you when your mumbling like that" 

Yamaguchi looked up to Tsukki his eyes still very watery   
"H...how can I? I...i...im so...so.." he looks down and begins to rub his eyes harder which got instantly stopped by a tight hand grabbing his arm

"T...tsukki?" Yamaguchi managed to get out 

Tsukishima was now holding his arm and glaring down at Yamaguchi

"I sware to god Tadashi if you say you are a bad omega just because that's what your parents tell you then I will punch you." 

Yamaguchi looks up into Tsukki's eyes once again 

Tsukki sighs "Look Yamaguchi I've been telling you, you need to leave home for awhile now.. why haven't you done it? You hate yourself more and more every day.. And I know you would be happy with Tanaka. You just need to get the courage to ask him.." 

Yamaguchi sniffles "B...but -"

"Hey what are guys still doing in here I need to lock up"

They both stopped stunned and turned around slowly revealing who just shouted from the door.

"T...Tanaka" Yamaguchi stutters 

Tanaka frowns when he realises that his team mate has a red blotchy face and watery red eyes 

"Yamaguchi is everything alright??" He begins to step into the gymnasium and on that note Yamaguchi shakes his head and runs past Tanaka and out through the gymnasium doors. 

Tanaka looked at Tsukki who was just blankly looking at where Yamaguchi had just ran 

"Go after him" Tsukki said coldly

"What?" Tanaka said in confused 

"Just go." Tsukki said bluntly 

And with that Tanaka frowned and ran out the doors and after Yamaguchi 

Tsukishima who was left standing alone, looked down to the floor and gave a little smirk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well that's it for this chapter!   
> Will Tanaka catch up to Yamaguchi??   
> Guess you will find out in the next chapter ;) 
> 
> Please leave kudos and feel free to comment!! I will reply to everyone 
> 
> Thank you for reading


	4. A winters breeze

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would just like to warn people now there might be a trigger warning

Yamaguchi was running through the school, tear filled eyes, heavy breathing and his heart racing. 

This poor little omega had always been worried of what people thought of him, he could never truly be himself in front of anyone, well apart from Tsukki that is. He defiantly couldn’t be himself around his parents who are both alphas. 

His parents were almost ashamed to have Yamaguchi as a son. 

Although they weren’t always like that. 

Growing up Yamaguchi had everything he could ever needed and wanted, he was spoiled so to speak. 

His parents would take him out to the park when he was little, buy him ice cream, sweets, chocolate I mean this kid never gained weight he was always active. They would take him to the cinema whenever there was a film he wanted to see, anything that he saw and wanted his parents would buy him it. 

He never acted like a spoiled child though he was always calm and collective. Well-spoken and well mannered. 

He didn’t have many friends, though he had always wanted to join a sports club but was always too scared to go by himself because the other kids frightened to him. 

Yamaguchi befriended Tsukishima when he stuck up for him when a group of kids had pushed him to the ground making fun of his freckles and shouting slurs about his family, ever since that day Yamaguchi has looked up to Tsukishima and spent most of his childhood days with him, he was even more pleased when they started playing volleyball together and went to the same high school. 

Everything had changed when Yamaguchi was 14... 

He started presenting as an omega, although he did try to hide it for a while. 

Then his first heat came. 

He and Tsukki were walking back from school one evening after finishing off volleyball practice, half way through a conversation Yamaguchi came to a sudden halt in what he was saying and in his pace of walking, to Tsukki's surprise he turned to look at his friend and what he saw sent shivers down his spine.   
He had broken out into sweats and was breathing heavy, his hand was clutched tightly around the strap of his bag which was running across his chest, he fell hard onto his knees and begged Tsukki to make it stop. 

The next thing he knew he was waking up in his bed. He could hear his parents shouting at each other from downstairs 

"I blame you for this! Your filthy mother was an omega" 

"if anyone is to blame it's you! For birthing the brat and bringing him into the world" 

"how dare you! You are half to blame for this problem!" 

"what an embarrassment.... my son an omega" 

"he will just bring shame on to the family" 

"well we just don’t tell anyone and we pass him off as a beta child" 

"I don’t want anything to do with him... I am so disappointed" 

Yamaguchi had cried the most he had ever cried that night, he was hurt, alone, unwanted.... he was a male omega that had let his family down. Why did he have to be born an omega why wasn’t he an alpha or even a beta?? It really seemed like the world was against him, and it didn’t get any easier for him. 

He would come home from school and get ignored by his own mother and his father was working away a lot so he hardly ever saw him but when he did, he wished he hadn't.   
His father was very much like his mother and would ignore him, unless he had a drink then it was a whole different story. His father would constantly tell him that he is worthless, a mistake, an unwanted child, a good for nothing, a slut, a bad omega and that no one would ever want to bond with such a disgrace. 

He had heard this so many times that he started to believe it. 

He started shutting himself off and would try his hardest not to become a nuisance to anyone. Which is probably why he was the quietest one in his class and the quietest one on the volleyball team. 

Even though he was upset he didn’t get to be on the court and play as a main... he wasn’t going to say anything, he was just happy that he had somewhere he felt safe and felt needed at times. 

Tanaka was an alpha he had fallen head over heels for, he was constantly on his mind, he couldn’t help but look at him whenever he had the chance to, just being in his presence made his heart beat a million to the second. Yamaguchi did try his hardest not to make it seem obvious but of course Tsukki noticed! How could he not? Tsukki was Yamaguchi's best friend! 

It was a bit of a shock to the poor omegas system when Tsukki had caught him out on the cute little glances he was giving Tanaka, but when Tsukki told Yamaguchi that he should just tell him all the memories of everything his parents ever said to him came rushing back all in one hit and it really didn’t help the fact that he looked like a weak mess in front of Tanaka ~they were right I am a disgrace~ was all that ran through his head before he ran out of the gymnasium. 

He was still running and running and running until his legs buckled beneath him. Now being on his hands and knees gasping for breath he was clear from everyone. He had run so long and so far, that he ended up in a park just around the corner from where he lives. Once he had caught his breath he sat up and leaned back on to his hands he looked up to the sky and saw an infinite number of glistening stars it was beautiful and there was a slight breeze that was softly blowing his hair to one side. ~ when did it get so late? How long was I a stupid blubbering mess for and how long have I been running? ~ He inhaled through his nose enjoying the peace and quiet, it really did help clear his mind.   
Once he had calmed down he stood up brushed himself down and swung his bag to his side.

Just as he began to walk he felt a hand grab his shoulder he turned in a quick motion to see who it was 

"well well well what do we have here then? I thought I could smell an omega in distress" 

Yamaguchi looking up with wide eyes and what stood before him instantly made him cowedly bow his head. 

It was a rather tall unknown alpha male that he didn’t recognize, he still had ahold of Yamaguchi's shoulder in which he tried shrugging off but to no use. The man leaned in closer to the shivering omegas face and whispered 

"how about I warm you up and make you feel better on this cold winter afternoon hmmmm" 

Yamaguchi whimpered underneath him 

"e..erm n..no its fine I'll be going now" 

He pulled away and began to walk off until his wrist was grabbed and he was yanked back into the alphas hold 

"look don’t struggle I will make you feel good I promise" the alpha winks 

Yamaguchi started struggling more to get out of the tight hold he was trapped in 

"NO PLEASE STOP GET OFF OF ME" 

He was scared, what was going to happen? He tried wriggling out of the hold but there was no use he couldn’t get free at all, the alpha placed his nose in the crook of Yamaguchi's neck taking a good hard sniff of his sent glands 

"ohhh but you do smell good I could just eat you all up" 

At that moment Yamaguchi froze and tears starting falling down his stone still face drenching his cheeks ~ no no no no no what am I going to do? I.....i... ~ and at that thought he was forced to the ground smacking his face on the grass bank and the alpha on top of him 

"no please please stop I can't...... I won't report you just let me go please" 

The man grabs at Yamaguchi's belt and starts to tug on it to loosen it off whilst undoing is own and at that very moment I foot comes flying towards the alphas face sending him flying off of Yamaguchi. 

"what the fuck do you think you're doing?!?! Just what was you planning you sick fuck" 

The alpha quickly got up and ran away. 

"tsk" 

The hero with an amazing kick turns to Yamaguchi who is still laying on the floor he was shaking like a leaf tears still falling from his tightly squeezed eyes and whimpering the words "help me help me" in such a soft gentle voice but still shaky, his face hidden into the grass one hand holding his shirt and the other holding onto the grass for dear life. He ran over to Yamaguchi and grabbed him to sit up in his arms 

"Tadashi can you hear me? Tadashi you're okay now please stop shaking please" 

But he doesn’t stop. He runs his hand through Yamaguchi's hair to get it out of his face and starts making shhh noises to try and relax him, it's starting to work slowly but surely. 

"where do you live? I will take you home" 

"No! Not ther..." 

Yamaguchi's head slowly rolled to the side he had stopped crying, stopped shivering and stopped whimpering, he was out cold. 

"shit" 

He pulled his phone out of his back pocket scrolled through his contacts and pressed call. He placed the phoned against his ear and pushed it into his shoulder to keep it in place and he picked Yamaguchi up bridal style and began to walk 

"hello?" 

"Suga....its Tanaka I need your help"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay so thats it for now i hope you all enjoyed it! kudos are very much appreciated and feel free to comment i will reply to everyone :)


	5. I'm okay!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tanaka arrives at Suga and Daichi's place and has to explain from his point of view what happened.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope you all like this chapter! i was very determined to do this chapter i have no idea why! motivation just came out of nowhere and bam! i already have an idea for the next chapter and might work on getting that out later on tonight XD

Suga freezes in the spot that he is standing in and lets his phone slip out of his hand and hit the floor 

Daichi walks into the room and see's Suga standing there staring blankly ahead, he starts to slightly shake and it was at that very moment Daichi ran over to him and placed his hands on either side of his shoulders 

"Suga?...what is it? What's wrong?"

Suga looks up into Daichi's eyes 

"That was Tanaka...... he err he said th..that Yamaguchi has been attacked and" 

He rests his head on Daichi's chest and tears start to form in his eyes, Daichi wraps his arms around Suga and brings him in tight 

"and he said that it wasn’t good and he's unconscious and that he needs to come here right away!" 

Daichi started to grit his teeth ~who the hell would attack Yamaguchi? ~ and at that very thought a banging came at the front door. Suga rushed to open it and there stood a shaking Tanaka holding Yamaguchi bridal style, Suga's eye widened and he let them in leading them to the living room so he could place Yamaguchi on the sofa. 

Tanaka walked over to place a very unconscious Yamaguchi down, after doing so Suga walked over to place a blanket over him ~damn this feels like déjà vu~ he thought to himself but his thoughts were cut short when he noticed some markings on Yamaguchi. 

He had bruising around one of his wrists, a very nasty size bruise on the side of his head a couple of grazes over his arms and face and his white school shirt had some traces of blood on it. 

Suga gasped and stood back covering his mouth with his hand. Tears were starting to trickle down his cheeks. Daichi stepped over to see what the commotion was about and once he saw he whipped his head around to face Tanaka 

"What the hell happened?!?!" 

Tanaka had his head down, his eyes were squeezed shut and his fists were clenched, it was safe to say that he was shaking with rage. He looked up at both Daichi and Suga and through gritted teeth 

"can we talk in a different room to him......please" 

Daichi walked over to Suga and put an arm around his shoulders 

"come on let's go to the kitchen" 

All three of them walked to the kitchen, Suga put the kettle on whilst Daichi and Tanaka seated themselves around the dining table. Suga bought over the coffee and placed it in front of them and took a seat next to Daichi. After wiping his tears away Suga spoke in a soft voice 

"Tanaka. What happened? We need to know the FULL story" 

Tanaka placed both his hands around the hot cup of coffee, looked down and took a deep breath just before he began. 

"well I'm not really sure where to begin but... I guess it began when I went back to the gymnasium to lock up, I saw that Tsukishima and Yamaguchi were still in there. Well Yamaguchi looked like he had been crying and so I asked what was going on and....I dunno it happened so fast." 

Suga was frowning 

"what happened so fast?" 

Tanaka looked up to Suga and then back down to his coffee and continued with his explanation 

"well it was like within the couple minutes I was there Yamaguchi just broke and ran out of the gymnasium I had no idea what was said between them, but he told me that I should go after him.... he made out that it was important that I was the run that ran after him." 

Suga and Daichi glanced at each other with a little smirk ~oh how Tanaka is naive~ 

"so, I didn’t really question it and I ran after him but he was nowhere to be seen. I looked all around the school I checked in all the classrooms and I even checked the boy's toilets he was just know where to be seen. So that’s when I decided to search around outside of school, but I swear I couldn’t even smell his scent anywhere which surprised me because an omega in distress gives off a very over powering smell" 

He looked up at them both and leaned slightly forward 

"that’s when I began to really worry... how far had he of run and to where? And then..." 

He looked back down frowning at his coffee and bit his bottom lip, his hands clenched tightly around his cup. Daichi sat up and cleared his throat 

"look Tanaka I can imagine how hard this is right now... but we are really going to have to know what it was exactly that you saw" 

Tanaka knew that this part was the most important part but he was just finding it hard to re live what he witnessed at that moment, but he continued 

"I started making my way to near where he lives and I heard some muffled yelling coming from a nearby park. I wasn’t just going to ignore it so I went in to check it out. What I saw happening...... " 

He paused for a moment shaking his head 

"I couldn’t believe it. It was disgusting. Yamaguchi was.... he... he was b..being attacked by an Alpha twice the size of him.... I don’t just mean attacked as beaten up." 

Suga whimpered and curled in closer to Daichi who had put his arm around him for comfort. Daichi hummed 

"so, what you're saying is, this alpha that was attacking Yamaguchi was trying to force himself upon him?" 

Tanaka clenched his fists so hard that his knuckles began to turn white and he gave a very slow nod. At that point Suga was a blubbering ball of mess. 

"when I noticed what was happening I saw red and I legged it over to them and booted the guy in the face, that managed to get him off of him and I would have ripped his throat out but the coward ran away. I was about to run after him but I heard Yamaguchi behind me whimpering on the floor clutching at his chest. Of course, I ran straight up to him and knelt down, as I grabbed him into my arms.... I....I noticed that he had been pretty badly man handled before I had got there. I think he smacked his face on the floor because of the markings and his nose was bleeding, he begged me not to take him home and then passed out, and well you know the rest." 

Daichi stood from the table causing the chair he was sitting on make a horrible screech across the floor 

"we need to call his parents" 

"NO! Dai-san you don’t understand.... the way he was when he begged me not to take him home, it made me feel on edge. I just.... I just think there's a lot going on with him then he's giving off." 

Daichi frowned at Tanaka but gave him a soft nod 

"fine we will wait until he is awake and we will talk to him" 

Suga sniffles and wipes his tears away with his sleeves 

"I... I ...I don’t know what to say... But Tanaka you saved Yamaguchi from what could have potentially been a life scaring incident and I'm just so so so thankful you were there."   
Suga managed to choke out before whimpering again. 

 

******* 

 

A couple hours later Tanaka, Suga and Daichi had calmed down and were still discussing things in the kitchen when all of a sudden they heard screaming coming from the living room, they all shot up and ran towards the noise. Yamaguchi was having terrors in his sleep and was kicking and throwing his arms about. 

Suga ran up to him and tried holding him still 

"Yamaguchi stop! Your safe now it's me Suga" 

He places his hand gently on Yamaguchi's cheek and whispers gentle words to him, it didn’t take long for him to calm down. He slowly opened his eyes and saw Suga with a soft smile looking down at him, he started to push on himself to sit up but quickly stops in action 

"ahh ow!" 

He grabs his bruised wrist as a pain shot through it, quickly remembering the situation beforehand he shot his head up to look around and saw Daichi and Tanaka also standing there in the room with them. His eyes widened and his lip began to quiver 

"I'm sorry" 

All three frowned at him. Tanaka stepped forward 

"what are you even sorry for? How is what happened to you any of your fault?" 

Yamaguchi looked down he could feel the burn of the tears forming in his eyes

"if I w.. wasn't such an idiot...such a stupid omega then.... then none of this would of happened" 

Tanaka snapped 

"are you for real? What on earth would make you say you’re a stupid omega? What does being an omega even have anything to do with this?" 

"Tanaka's right, this could of happened to anyone" 

Suga said whilst rubbing small circles on his back, Daichi stepped in 

"your just very lucky that Tanaka made it to you on time" 

Yamaguchi looked over to Tanaka who was blushing at this point 

"th...thank you, I don’t know what I can do to re pay you." 

Tanaka did a slight chuckle 

"well for now let's keep it as an 'you owe me one' yeah?" 

He carries on chuckling, Yamaguchi gave a weak but sincere smile 

"sure" 

Yamaguchi winched and grabbed his wrist again 

"don’t worry it's not broken, I think it's just a sprain I have a support you can put around it I'll get grab that for you now" 

And with that Suga gets up and leaves the living room. There was silent in the room and it began to get a little awkward, Daichi looks between Yamaguchi and Tanaka and decides to leave them both to talk between themselves. 

"erm I'm gonna go see what's taking Suga so long" 

He says scratching his head and leaves the room. He bumping into Suga in the hallway and grabbed him by the waist. 

"come on Hun let's leave them two to talk" 

Tanaka walked over to sit at the side of Yamaguchi, he put a hand on his knee and smiled at him making his face go a deep red, no not just him both of them were blushing a deep red. Tanaka took a deep breath 

"so back there you told me not to take you back home.... was there a reason for that?" 

Yamaguchi looked up at him with worried eyes 

"n...no I just didn’t want to worry them is all" 

Tanaka's slanted his lip to the side 

"hmmm okay but they will notice something has happened to you. I mean come on your covered in bruises and marks there's no way they wouldn’t." 

"look I'm fine seriously don’t worry about me I have this covered. I will just say I fell down the stairs at school, its better then them worrying about me and I don’t want to cause a fuss." 

Tanaka isn't convinced that Yamaguchi is being completely honest, but he wasn’t going to start questioning him now, he knew he must be under a lot of stress and needed to rest, so he just smiles and nods at him. They sit there talking for a little while about volleyball practice (it’s the only thing Tanaka could think of to take Yamaguchi's mind off of things) Suga walks in holding the wrist support and Daichi follows in behind him. Yamaguchi winched a little bit whilst Suga was putting the support on him. He stands up and starts to gather his bag. 

"erm what are you doing" 

Suga tilted his head confused, Yamaguchi looked up at him with the same confused look 

"I was going to get ready to go home...?" 

Tanaka stood up at lightning speed 

"go home? You have got to be kidding me you can't walk home by yourself its late and its dark out.... there's just no way!" 

Yamaguchi stepped back a bit and looked a little panicked ~I have to go home if I don’t then.... ~ 

"I have to go home I have things I need to do, if you will excuse me" 

He goes to walk past Tanaka but he puts an arm up against his chest. 

"I'm sorry Yamaguchi, after what happened I can't let you go by yourself. Let me walk you home" 

Alarms were going off in Yamaguchi's head ~no no no no no he can't walk me home what if they were to see him? My parents would definitely...no~ 

"I ah erm okay but only to the corner I don’t need walking all the way" 

He smiles up at him. And with a grunt in return they head towards the front door, just before opening it Yamaguchi bows towards Daichi and Suga and with that they both left. 

The walk home was a silent one it was a little chilly out so Tanaka had wrapped his hoodie around Yamaguchi, it smelt of the alpha, it was a strong scent of leather and hard wood, smelling the hoodie a little made him slightly purr but quiet enough that Tanaka wouldn’t hear... or do he thought, Tanaka was looking at him with a goofy smile which made him blush and look down to the floor. He chuckled a little and they carried on walking 

Fast approaching the said corner Yamaguchi turns to Tanaka 

"okay well this is me, you don’t have to walk me to the door I'm fine from here" 

Tanaka sighs in frustration but nods anyway, Yamaguchi turns around about to walk off towards his house when 

"WAIT!" 

Tanaka shouted for him, he spun around quickly 

"w...what?" 

Yamaguchi looked confused 

"I erm I just remembered I don’t have your contact, maybe you could err" 

Tanaka stood scratching the back of his head and blushing slightly, Yamaguchi beams a smile 

"yeah sure here you go" 

They both place their phones up next to each other and with a beep their contacts were transferred. Both shutting their phones and placing them back in there pocket they give each other a shy smile. 

Yamaguchi turned back around and made his was to his house, he got his key out and quietly unlocked and opened the door stepping through he continued quietly shutting the door behind him. Tanaka watched and made sure he made his way all the way in and when he was sure he leant against the wall behind him, he grabbed his phone out of his pocket flipped it open and looked at his newly saved contact, he smiled slightly and hummed a little before flipping it back down and putting it back in his pocket. 

And with that he made a slight jog back to his own home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope you enjoyed this read! please leave a comment they are really appreciated and i will reply to everyone :D


	6. Feelings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tanaka realizes his feelings for Yamaguchi, but what will he do?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is really really short, i just wanted to put a filler type chapter here (you will see why) hope you guys enjoy it. And i promise the next chapter will be much much much more longer then this one hahaha  
> also i will be using these little things ~ to indicate what there thinking :)  
> also i'm going to apologize now for the format change  
> technical difficulties and all that lol it wont happen again :D

11pm that very evening  

Tanaka was laying on his bed staring up at the ceiling. 

~ Man, what a day! I really wasn’t expecting it to be so.... hectic, I swear I could have ripped that guys throat out, argh just thinking about him angers me, if I see him again I won't hold back. I hope Yamaguchi is alright now. I wonder what he's doing... ~ 

He sat up and swung both his legs round off the bed. He lent forward resting his elbows on his knees and placed his hands together and slowly placed is forehead on his thumbs. He sat there for a little while in deep thought. 

~ what is this feeling? Why do I feel so protective over him? I mean yeah, I like him but... I just thought he was cute. Who wouldn’t think he was cute though? His hair is silky and soft looking, it falls perfectly round his face and that cute little strand that just stands there looking like it's trying to pick up signal~ 

He chuckled slightly to himself  

~ and his adorable freckles, my god his freckles... it's like Suga has a beauty spot but with Yamaguchi it's like "here have louds just to state that you are the most beautiful person created" ~ 

Tanaka lifted his head slightly and frowned in confusion  

~ wait what the hell am I thinking? Does thinking about him like that make me a creep? Ahhh it can't be helped he's just so precious! Not just in his looks though, his personality is defiantly one to be inspired by, he's so caring and nice to everyone, I don’t think I've ever heard him say a bad word about anyone... not even Tsukishima and he's a dickhead. ~ 

Tanaka looked up placing his arms either side of him to push himself up, he walks over to a picture on his wall. It’s of the whole Karasuno team stood at the side of each other, Daichi with his arm over Suga's shoulder both with big smiles, next to Suga stood Asahi with a cheesy smile and one hand behind his head, then there was Noya his mouth wide open and his tongue out with both his eyes squeezed tight followed by Ennoshita, Kinoshita and Narita all looking professional with upright postures facing forward, then there was Kageyama slightly leaning to the side with a shocked expression looking to his left where Hinata was in mid jump (almost like a star jump) with a massive smile plastered on his face and on the other side of Hinata was Tsukishima with a pissed off expression also looking towards Hinata. Yamaguchi was next to Tsukishima almost looking embarrassed to be having his picture taken, one of his arms going across his midsection holding his elbow to his other arm that was by his side, and lastly stood Tanaka with both his hands in his pockets giving a half frown expression to the camera. 

Tanaka was just looking at the picture on his wall for a couple seconds before placing his index finger over Yamaguchi's face and slowly slid it down, he tilted his head slightly and smirked 

~ I like him ~ 

He walked over to his desk, picked his phone up and searched through his contacts until he came across the one he was looking for  

 

 

**Tanaka:** _hey Yamaguchi I was just wondering... we don’t have school tomorrow and I_ _ermmmm_ _just wondered if you wanted to maybe do something.... like go to the festival?_  

 

Tanaka hit send and threw his phone onto the bed. 

~ what if he doesn’t like me back? What if he says no? Then I just look like an idiot.... as always ~ 

He started pacing around his room waiting for a reply, the suspense was real. 

 

**_B_** ** _eep_ **  

 

**_B_** ** _eep_ **  

 

**_beep_ **  

 

Tanaka dived onto his bed grabbing his phone and flipping it up  

 

**Yamaguchi:** _yes! That sounds amazing! See you then :)_

 

Tanaka sighed with relief clutching the phone to his chest. He rolls over onto his back and smiles 

 

~ YES! ~ 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> heyyyyyyy guys thank you so much for reading! i know it was short but dont worry the rest will be much longer :)  
> if there is anything that you guys would like to see on there date drop it in the comments and i might just put it in ;)


	7. The festival

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the festival is upon us! but what else is?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey guys i must be on a roll!   
> what is that now 3 chapters in less then a week? XD  
> i hope you enjoy this chapter! i enjoyed writing it :D

**Day of the festival**

 

 

"Ryuuuuuuuuuuuu! Wake up! You have a guest"

Tanaka rolled over and mumbled something that wasn’t quite understandable and pulled the duvet over his head. The next thing he knew someone was jumping on his bed pulling at the blanket in which he reacted with another mumble and rolled back over, the bouncing stopped and Tanaka slowly opened one eye to see who was there but just when he was about to get a glimpse his pillow was snatched from beneath his head and was now being repeatedly pummeled into his face.

"okay okay I'm up I'm up! Just stop!"

He half laughed and looked up, stood before him was his best friend Noya with both his hands resting on his waist and a smile plastered across his face. Well doesn’t he look accomplished.

"why are you here so early?"

Tanaka asks whilst yawning and rubbing his eyes

"early? It isn't early its 11am! Your sister let me in just as she was leaving to get ready for her drumming practice, I didn’t know she was performing at the festival?!"

Noya tilted his head when he saw that Tanaka was glaring at him.

"what time does the festival start again?"

He said to Noya. He puts his finger on his chin and hums slightly before answering Tanaka

"pretty sure the parade starts at 2pm and then all the stalls open at 3pm, and the fireworks... I'm not really sure when they start"

Noya began to chuckle. Tanaka stood up and grabbed his phone noticing that he had a message from Yamaguchi

 

**Yamaguchi:** _Good morning, sorry I completely forgot but I'm meeting up with Tsukki this morning to go shopping for a Yukata for the festival. I can meet you at the main gate entrance after the parade? :)_

 

**Tanaka:** _Sure thing, see you then._

 

Tanaka flipped his phone down and looked over to Noya who was now sat on his bed reading a manga.

"erm Noya I have a date today..."

"is it Yamaguchi?"

Noya interrupted him, still flicking through the manga. Tanaka stood there with a dumbfounded look upon his face

"er er how did.... How did you know?"

Noya sighed and closed the book, he sat up and gave Tanaka the 'really' look

"the whole team knew you two liked each other.... probably before either of you knew to be honest"

Noya started laughing, He stood there confused but just shrugged it off. Suddenly Noya jumped off the bed and hoped over to stand right in front of him

"which reminds me! Asahi asked me to court him yesterday! He was a right nervous mess but I made it easier for him and cut him short by just saying yes! I've been waiting ages for him to ask me, to be honest I never thought he would... he got me this as a courting gift"

He reaches into his shirt and pulls out a chain that was around his neck and on that chain was a little metal feather

"his exact words were 'if it wasn’t for you flying all over the court then we would have never been able to leave the ground' cheesy, right?!"

Noya smiled and blushed slightly whilst tucking the necklace back into his top, Tanaka smirked at the happy little omega. He put his hand on Noya's shoulder

"let's eat and get ready for the festival"

Noya smiles at up at him

"sounds like a plan! I bought my Yukata with me so I can get changed here!"

And with that they went and made some food.

 

 

 

**Daichi and Suga**

 

 

"Daiiiiiiiiii! Can you please bring me a towel!!"

Daichi grabs a towel from the bedroom cupboard and walks into the bathroom where Suga was taking a shower, to Daichi's disappointment the shower curtain was across and he couldn’t get a good look of his beautiful omega in all his natural glory, and he knew if he was to take a little peak then Suga would more than likely hit him. Suga thanked him for the towel and was about to wash the shampoo out of his hair when he noticed Daichi was still in the bathroom, he peeked his head round the curtain and gave the Alpha a little glare

"you can leave the room now..."

Daichi let out a little groan and left the room, Suga grinned to himself and finished off in the shower. When he was done he stepped out and wrapped the towel around his whole body and tucked it under his armpits, he made his way into the bedroom where Daichi was putting on his Yukata. Suga's jaw dropped a little at the sight of his alpha in a Yukata ~ damn can he get anymore sexy ~ he thought to himself. He made his way over to his dresser leaning over to get his hairbrush his towel fell down and was now laying on the floor revealing Suga's semi wet naked body, Daichi spun around on his heels after seeing what had happened behind him through the mirror and made a slow approach towards the omega

"no no no don’t even think about it we have to get ready!"

Suga waving his hands in a quick motion slowly moving backwards, Daichi gave a little smirk

"just let me touch you a little bit... thats all!"

"no!"

"come on just a little"

"no!"

"coooooome onnnnnn please"

"no because I know what your like"

At this point Daichi was chasing Suga around the bedroom, he went to escape by crawling across the bed but Daichi managed to grab his ankle, feeling defeated Suga looked at him

"fine.... but just a little!"

"YES!"

Daichi crawled on top of Suga who was lying flat on his back and started kissing up his neck taking a few moments to smell his scent glands ~ ahhh perfect, caramel and marshmallow ~ he places little kisses up the side of his face making his way to his beauty spot, he pulls himself up slightly so that he was looking into Suga's eyes, he places his thumb gently on his beauty stop and strokes it slightly, this causes the omega to purr and rub his face into the alphas hand. Daichi gives a soft smile

"how are you so perfect?"

Suga blushes and covers his face with both his hands, Daichi moves the omegas hands out the way and pins his arms above his head holding them there in place, he then began to passionately kiss Suga on the lips and slowly made his way down his chin causing Suga to tilt his head up. He started to make a trail of sloppy kisses down his neck all the way to his chest causing the omega to shiver

"ummm...n....uh"

Daichi smirks and lets out a little growl

"okay okay that’s enough"

Suga begins to struggle's and manages to free himself from Daichi's hold, he jumps off the bed and makes his way over to the wardrobe

"whats wrong?"

Daichi asks worriedly

"oh, nothing is wrong... it's just...I... erm... well you know"

Daichi shakes his head

"no, I don’t follow. Is everything alright?"

"pfft...oh god...pff....pffft"

Suga tried to stop himself from laughing but to no use he was now in hysterics, Daichi tilted his head to one side still not sure what was up with his mate

"Dai its nothing to worry about hahaha it's just pffft.... I hahaha"

The alpha just starred and waited patiently for the omega to calm down

"okay I think I'm good, what I was trying to say was... of course nothing is wrong it's just that.... you were turning me on Daichi! I mean look at you! My alpha in a Yukata and all over me! kissing me everywhere... plus I could smell your pheromones and they was defiantly screaming 'take this omega right here right now'… and well I kinda liked it...but! We have to get ready for the festival!"

Daichi looked at him bewildered but he knew he was right, they did need to get ready. Suga slipped into his Yukata and turned to Daichi and put his arms out in a way of saying 'how do I look?' The alpha looked him up and down and then darted towards him grabbing his shoulders he bent down slightly and grabbed Suga's nipple in his mouth and quickly nibbled it.

"u... uh...uhh ahh"

Suga flinched away

"what the hell Daichi?!"

The alpha chuckled

"sorry sorry sorry... it's just... Your nipple was out I couldn’t help myself hahaha"

The omega turned bright red and with a huff he turned back round to face the mirror, Daichi still giggling in the background Suga carried on getting himself ready. Once they were both ready they left the house and made their way to the parade.

 

 

 

**Kageyama and Hinata**

 

 

 

**Kageyama:** _Hinata boke! You better be getting ready!_

 

**Hinata:** _I am! Bakageyama! You better be as well!_

 

**Kageyama:** _I am!_

 

**Hinata:** _what time are we meeting?_

 

**Kageyama:** _I will walk to yours to get you and we will make our way together..._

 

**Hinata:** _okay sounds good to me_

 

**Kageyama:** _I love you._

 

**Hinata:** :O

 

**Kageyama:** _Boke!!!_

 

**Hinata:** _hehehe I love you too_

 

Hinata flips his phone down and continues getting into his Yukata, once he's ready he sits down at his desk and grabs a volleyball magazine from the side ~ I think I've read this enough times that I could recite it backwards ~ the little omega started to doze off in his seat when suddenly there was a knock at his bedroom door

"yeah!?"

Hinata yelled, and in came his little sister Natsu

"Brother your boyfriend is at the door!"

Hinata blushed at this, he stood up and made his way downstairs. He opened the door and there stood his alpha in a black Yukata ~ oh my god. Amazing! He looks amazing! I never thought that Kageyama could look any better than what he already does, but wow he looks handsome I can feel my heart going gwah!! ~ Both of them standing there looking like awkward blushing idiots. Kageyama holds out his hand towards Hinata

"shall we?"

Hinata gave a massive smile and grabbed the alphas hand

"yeah!"

They then walked hand in hand to the festival.

 

 

 

**At the festival**

 

 

 

Tanaka stood waiting at the main entrance by himself, lots of people were coming in and out of the gate and he was trying to see through everyone but didn’t have much luck.

He felt a sudden little tap on his shoulder he turned around and saw Yamaguchi stood there giving a little wave, he was wearing a dark blue Yukata with lighter blue stripes across it. ~ wow Yamaguchi looks absolutely stunning in a Yukata how am I ever going to keep my eyes off him ~

"oh, Yamaguchi you look really good in a Yukata"

"so do you! it really suites you"

Tanaka looks up to see Yamaguchi also smiling, he goes to smile back but he got distracted

"erm Yamaguchi how did you get that cut on your lip?"

The omega quickly places a finger across the cut on his lip

"oh this? I fell out of bed this morning and hit my face on the draws"

he said whilst chuckling nervously with a hand behind his head, Tanaka frowned but thought nothing more of it. They both made their way through the gate and dropped some money in the donation pot.

It looked amazing! There was rows and rows of stalls one side selling lots of random things like teddies, good luck charms, fortunes, jewelry, fans and much more. The other side was things that you could win and at the far back there was stands that were selling different types of food. There was multi coloured lanterns hanging everywhere, paper dragons dangling from near on every stall, sake barrels scattered in different places, children running about wearing masks on the side of their head waving around sparklers. The sound of laughter and everyone having a good time, it really was a beautiful sight. They both wondered around for a while playing different games such as apple bobbing and catching a rubber duck with a mini fishing line to win a prize, sadly Tanaka wasn’t very good at either of them but it didn't matter because Yamaguchi was having a good time laughing at Tanaka's struggles and it made Tanaka happy knowing Yamaguchi was having a good time.

time was flying by and it was getting really dark but that made the whole place look ten times better, it was so colourful. A man on one of the stalls called Tanaka and Yamaguchi over

"hello you lovely people, your both looking good! Could I interest you in any of this jewelry, I'm sure these bracelets will suite your mate here"

The man pointed to Yamaguchi, the omega blushed and looked down

"oh erm he's not my mate... I mean. I"

Tanaka was cut off

"oh, sorry my bad my bad"

The man started laughing. Yamaguchi started looking around awkwardly

"oh Tanaka! Tsukki is over there I'm just gonna go say hi, I'll be right back"

Tanaka nodded and carried on talking to the man at the stall once he was done he turned around and made his way over to the tall blonde

"oi Tsukishima where's Yamaguchi?"

The towering omega turned around to look at Tanaka with a pissed off face

"huh? Yamaguchi isn't with me..."

Tanaka felt his heart sink, he started looking all around him but the omega was nowhere to be seen ~ no, no, no, no, where is he? What if something happens to him? He was literally right by my side a minute ago. ~ He looked up to Tsukki

"we need to find him! He can't be on his own!"

Tsukki frowned at him and pushed his glasses up slightly with his index finger

"is that so? And why not?"

"because of what happened to him yesterday!"

"yesterday? You mean he told you about his parents?"

Tanaka looked at him confused

"parents? Wh..what do you mean?"

Tsukki sighed and was about to explain but was interrupted

"look we don’t have time to stand around and chat we need to find him!"

They both nodded at each other and turned around to go in different directions.

Tanaka was running through the crowd dodging all the small children and stopping every now and then to get a good look around.

"Tanaka!!!!"

The shouting came from a distance. He spun around and saw Daichi, Suga, Asahi, Noya, Kageyama and Hinata he ran over to them in a panicked state. Suga looked at him worriedly

"Tanaka what's the matter you look all flushed"

He caught his breath back and began to explain the situation. Daichi and Suga looked at each other and gave a short nod

"okay we will help you look for him, let's all split up, we all have our phones on us, right? Kageyama...Hinata you go look over by the food stall...Asahi! you and Noya go look by the sake stand. Suga and myself will go to the prize stand"

And with that they all split up to search for the lost omega.

~ where could he have gone? How is he nowhere to be seen? Please be okay please be okay ~

Tanaka's thoughts were cut when he heard a quiet whimpering from round behind the toilets. He walked around to see what was happening ~ please don’t be him please don’t be him ~ he thought to himself but to his horror it was him. He was being held up against the wall by his throat, it seems to be an alpha a little taller than himself but not an alpha that he recognized.

"oi! What the hell are you doing?!"

Tanaka stormed up to them, Yamaguchi turned his head slightly tears were falling down his cheeks and his lip was bust open in the same place he noticed was cut earlier and a little trail of blood was trickling down his chin. Tanaka saw red and was about to approach them but the alpha made a low growl which caused him to stop the approach

"hahaha so you must be the alpha that gave this stupid little omega his hoodie am I right?... of course I am! you stink of leather and wood... Just one question though... why this useless piece of trash?"

He says whilst squeezing tighter on the grip he had around Yamaguchi's throat causing the omega to gasp for breath. Tanaka growled at the alpha

"let.him.go."

The alpha laughed at Tanaka with a crazed look in his eyes

"why should I? He's my son after all, I can do what the hell I like."

He turned and bought his face closer to Yamaguchi who was taking small strained breaths over the tight hold that his dad still had around his neck.

"why don’t you stop pestering alphas you little slut can't you see your worthless... You will just get in the way and cause them trouble. I thought that alpha I hired yesterday would put you right off them but noooo you're still a disgusting whore"

He spat in his sons face and raised his clenched fist

~ alpha he hired yesterday? Wait... he hired the guy in the park that I kicked off Yamaguchi to do.... THAT to his own son? ~

that was it!

Before the fist reached the omegas face the alpha was tackled to the floor, Yamaguchi dropped to his knees coughing trying to catch his breath. Tanaka was on top of the alpha throwing punches left and right to each side of his face, said alpha managed to flip Tanaka off and climb on top of him, he managed to get one punch in before he was jumped on

"what the hell! Get off me germ!"

Tanaka looked up and saw that Yamaguchi had jumped on top of his dad, his arms wrapped around his neck trying to pull him off of him, the alpha swung his arm back and elbowed the omega in the side of the face causing him to fall and hit his head on the concrete floor the omega laid there still, not moving at all. Tanaka managed to shove the alpha off of him and gave him one quick kick to the face causing him to retreat, he stood up and spat out some blood

"you haven't seen the last of me!"

He stumbled backwards and made his way out of sight.

Tanaka turned around quickly and ran over to Yamaguchi who was still out cold, ~ no, no, no, please don’t do this to me, please be okay ~ he knelt down at the side of him and placed his arm around his head sitting him up slightly, he uses the sleeve of his Yukata to wipe away the blood that was dripping down his chin

"Tadashi...please open your eyes"

And at that very moment his eyes start to flicker open he looks up at Tanaka and gives a soft smile

"thank you"

He manages to mumble out ~oh thank god ~ he pulls Yamaguchi into a tight embrace and whispers into his ear how scared he was and that he thought he had lost him, the omega pulls back and gives him a cheesy smile

"well thanks to you I'm okay"

They both stood up and sighed at the same time causing them to both laugh

"you can explain everything to me another time but right now there getting ready for the fireworks display and I really want to watch them with you! Shall we?"

Tanaka holds out his hand and Yamaguchi gratefully links his arm within his and they walk off to find a good spot. They decided that the bottom of the grass bank situated at the side of a running lake was the best place, before they sat down Tanaka grabbed Yamaguchi's hand

"wait!"

The omega turned around surprised

"everything okay?"

The alpha took a deep breath and rummaged his hand into his Yukata pulling out a thin strapped brown leather bracelet with silver metal letters across it that read the word 'BRAVE'

"I...err I'm not really sure on how to go about this but.... Tadashi"

Yamaguchi blushed at the use of his first name

"when you first joined Karasuno I couldn’t keep my eyes off of you, at first I thought it's just a crush and I tried to think nothing of it, but as time went on and I got to know you and I saw how truly amazing you really are..... I knew deep down it was something more than a little crush...I....fell...... I fell in love with you Tadashi. I never thought I would have a high hope in hell... being with you because... well look at me. I'm loud, immature, I'm not that funny and I'm not...I'm not a good enough alpha for you. I'm always late getting to you when you need someone the most, but what I'm saying is...... I would do anything! For you and I promise to always take care of you and I will always have your back. So.... really what I'm trying to say is...well...I'm....I'm asking to court you. I Bought you this gift because no matter what your going through your always smiling and you're always putting on a brave face. You’re an amazing omega and I would love to have you at my side."

Tanaka looked up from the bracelet he was holding and wasn’t quite expecting to see what was in front of him, Yamaguchi was staring at him with tears streaming down his face

~ I fucked up ~

"Your crying! I erm I'm sorry I didn’t think"

"yes!"

"what?"

"yes I will court you"

Tanaka beamed a massive smile and placed the bracelet on Yamaguchi's wrist

 

_**BANG** _

 

_**BOOM** _

 

_**BANG** _

 

The fireworks started making both of them to jump, they both looked at each other and giggled. Tanaka placed his hand gently on Yamaguchi's cheek with his fingers slightly running through his hair causing the omega to close his eyes in comfort, he leant in slowly and placed his lips carefully on Yamaguchi's in which the omega accepted. It was long and it was meaningful, the love between the alpha and omega was real. Tanaka pulled away and Yamaguchi began to blush causing Tanaka to smile.

Little did they know that the rest of the volleyball team was stood at the top of the grass bank smiling like a bunch of idiots looking down at the newly courted members.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so what do you think?   
> wasnt is sweet :D  
> please leave a comment i love reading all the feedback and i hope you all carry on reading :)


	8. It's all out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the day after the festival is a pretty hectic one, of course it is the Karasuno boys

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope you guys enjoy this chapter please leave a comment :) also read the end notes! thank you :D

 

**Yamaguchi:** _hey Tsukki! Did you and Akiteru have a good time at the festival yesterday? I stayed at Daichi and Suga's place last night, Suga accidently drank someone's sake and got really drunk (it was quite funny actually) although he scared Daichi a few times haha he ended up inviting everyone to stay the night, (lucky bought a bag with our clothes in) were all up making breakfast but Suga's still in bed sleeping. When you're ready why don’t you come over? Also, Tanaka asked me to court him last night and I said YES! It was really romantic! He gave this whole speech and we kissed! And there were fireworks in the background and everything!_ :) _oh and he got me a leather bracelet that says brave on it!_

 

**Tsukki:** _you message to much for someone in the morning...._

 

**Yamaguchi:** _but Tsukki!!_

 

**Tsukki:** _Congratulations. I'll be over once I have finished my homework._

 

Yamaguchi flips his phone down and proceeds to help make breakfast alongside Noya, Hinata, Ennoshita, Narita and Kinoshita whilst Asahi, Kageyama, Tanaka and Daichi sat around the dining table.

"waaaaaaahhh Daichi!!"

Everyone stops what they're doing and looks up.

"well that’s my Que"

Daichi stood and made his way upstairs, he enters the bedroom and makes his way over to Suga who was laying on the bed holding his head

"everything okay?"

He said stroking the omegas cheek

"no...no its not Daichi. My head feels like it's been split in half and I feel sick...."

Daichi sighs and chuckles slightly

"well that’s what you get for getting drunk last night"

Suga slowly sat up looking puzzled

"drunk? I didn’t get drunk. I'm not even old enough to buy alcohol.... ow ow ow"

The omega raised his hand to his forehead and squeezed his eyes shut. Daichi lent forward and bought Suga into his chest giving him a very light cuddle.

"well you complained about being extremely thirsty and grabbed a cup of someone's sake by mistake and downed the whole thing in one go, and well... you started acting strange... playing up in a sense hahaha you started stumbling everywhere and telling everyone you loved them and how much of a proud mama you are"

Suga blushed the brightest red to this news

"that’s not all... you then climbed on top of tables and started to dance... not just normal dancing.... the way you dance for me... and when you started stripping your clothes off is when I had to jump in and stop you, I had to carry you all the way home"

Daichi began to laugh, Suga pulled himself out of the cuddle

"oh no no no how embarrassing!"

The omega cried out whilst covering his face with his hands.

"oh, and you also invited..."

"stop!"

Daichi was cut short.

"That’s enough I don’t want to hear anymore of how much of an idiot I was last night, I'm going downstairs and getting some aspirin"

"wait Suga your naked! You can't..."

"oh shut up Daichi! I can walk around naked in my own home"

He began to walk down the stairs, Daichi ran out of the bedroom and tried to catch up to him

"wait! Suga you can't!"

As Suga walked into the kitchen he was greeted by the faces of the whole volleyball team minus Tsukki.

"ahhhhhhh oh my god!!!"

The omega screamed whilst cupping his manhood and ran back up the stairs passing Daichi on route, everyone in the kitchen started looking at each other with shocked expressions.

Suga slammed the bedroom door behind him and crawled under the duvet cover, Daichi quietly opened the door and slowly approached the human sushi roll that was on the bed. The omega was whimpering under the duvet

"why didn’t you tell me Dai? Why didn’t you say that everyone was here?!?!"

Daichi took a step back

"wahhh? I did try! You just didn’t listen to me... you invited them all to stay the night"

Suga threw the duvet off of himself and huffed, blowing part of his hair out of his face. Daichi grinned at him

"look, I don’t think they will say anything. Put some clothes on and make your way back downstairs, I'll wait for you in the kitchen."

With that he left leaving Suga to get on with what he needed to do.

A couple of minutes past and Suga made his way back into the kitchen, everyone was sat around the table tucking into their breakfast, he sat himself next to Daichi and awkwardly looked around. Hinata stood up and bought a plate of food over to Suga along with a glass of water and some aspirin, he smiled at Suga as he placed said items in front of him

"look Suga don’t be embarrassed we didn’t see anything"

The orange haired omega assured him. Suga smiled up at him and nodded, they all continued to eat their food.

When finished everyone made their way into the living room, there was a knock at the door, Daichi got up to answer it

"ohh its you Tsukki, come on in"

"thank you, oh erm I think I was being followed here but I'm not quite sure... Where's Yamaguchi?"

"he's in the living room, please..."

He holds his arm out leading Tsukki to the living room. It didn’t take him long to look for him as he came bouncing over with a massive grin on his face

"Tsuuukki"

"shut up Yamaguchi"

"sorry Tsukki"

At that moment there was another knock on the door, which was alright because Daichi hadn't moved that far away since he did just let Tsukki in.

He opened the door and there stood a medium built man about the same height as himself, he wore a perfectly fitted dark blue suit and was holding a brief case, he had short dark brown hair that was gelled to the side, dark brown eyes and a couple of freckles across his nose, he had a business aura about him and he stank of copper and wood chip... defiantly an alpha. ~is this a salesman~ his thoughts were cut short

"is Tadashi here?"

Daichi looked at him skeptically

"who's asking?"

"oh, sorry I should have introduced myself, my name is Yamaguchi Hiroten I'm Tadashi's father, he didn’t come home last night and my wife and I was worried about him."

"Daii who's at the door?"

Suga walks up behind him. The man at the door looked past Daichi and right at Suga giving him the dirtiest look someone could give another

"argh male omegas seem to be everywhere these days..."

Daichi shot a glare to the man at the door

"what did you just say?"

The man gave a short laugh and looked back at Daichi

"oh I'm sorry are you friends with it?"

Daichi gave an inner growl towards the man

"actually, yeah he's my mate. Problem with that?"

The man began to laugh hysterically and stepped forward trying to enter the house in which Daichi stood in the way, this caused Suga to step back a bit. The rest of the team heard the commotion and made their way into the hallway to see what was going on

"Dad?!"

Yamaguchi shouted from behind everyone causing them all to look at him, Tanaka stood in front of Yamaguchi

"what are you doing here?"

He growled at the man.

"I am here to collect my son."

He let out some threatening pheromones causing all the omegas to bow their heads which irritated the alphas

"what's your problem?"

Kageyama stepped forward

"I don’t appreciate you letting out your pheromones making my partner and friends bow their heads"

The man at the door became serious and pushed past Daichi heading towards Yamaguchi with his arm reached out in front of him but Suga jumped in front of him

"NO!"

He quivered in front of the alpha and looked down when the man gave off more pheromones

"MOVE OUT MY WAY!"

He back handed Suga round the face causing the omega to yelp and fall to the side grabbing his cheek

_Triggered_

Daichi grabbed the man from behind and tried dragging the Alpha out the house which wasn’t easy as he started to throw his body about and was kicking his legs up

"get off of me!!"

He yelled, but there was no way in hell that he was going to get away with hitting his omega. Daichi through the man out the door causing him to land on the ground, Daichi gave a loud growl towards the man. He spat towards Daichi's feet causing the alpha to lose it, he jumps on top of him and began to throw punches repeatedly to his face. With no signs of stopping Ennoshita, Kinoshita and Narita came rushing out the house to pull Daichi off the very unconscious man. That was proven to be quite difficult even though there was three of them. Once Daichi was off the man he was breathing heavy and still had an angered look in his face. Suga came out and rubbed Daichi's back

"Daichi I'm okay.... thank you"

Daichi turned around and grabbed his omega in a tight embrace. The rest of the team were still stood in the hallway slightly confused as to what just happened. Narita was on the phone to the ambulance service. Once the crew got there it was Ennoshita who explained to them what had happened was in self-defense. The paramedics put the alpha on the stretcher and went on their way.

"I think I can explain everything"

Yamaguchi spoke up. Tanaka turned to face him and gave him a kiss on the forehead

"let's go back to the living room"

They all seated themselves down, apart from Yamaguchi who was still standing

"first I'd like to apologize for my dad's behavior"

He grabbed his hands and looked down

"you don’t need to apologize on behalf of that jerk's behavior"

Noya spoke up, Yamaguchi gave him a soft smile but looked down again

"ermmm I don’t really know where to begin, I've never really spoke about my home life before so I'll just explain from the start..."

He takes a deep shaky breath

"both my parents are alphas and when I was little I had the best childhood... the best upbringing anyone could ever ask for...but.... when I presented as an omega they couldn’t believe it. They were disgusted. My dad never liked omegas and he especially hated male omegas.... he always said that they were filthy and undesirable creatures, and my mum was exactly the same. The day they found out about me my parents argued all night, I could hear them from my bedroom...they were saying such awful things and....well I cried myself to sleep that night... My mother ignores my whole existence... and usually my dad does too...well apart from when he's had a drink, then that’s a whole new story. He used to get his belt and pin me across the table and would whip the hell out of my back until it was bleeding and I was no longer responsive..."

He bit his lip and took a moment before he carried on

"when my heats came around.... they were the worst times."

A single tear fell down his cheek but he carried on

"my heats have always been very painful and I can barely cope with them. They used to lock me in the basement where I had to lay on the hard-wooden floor with no food and one bottle of water to last me days, I ended up getting lots of splinters from the floor where I was in so much pain I couldn't stand up, I was never allowed to relieve myself because that brought greater punishment..."

His cheeks were now completely wet from tears, he took a couple shakier breaths before continuing

"Tsukki is.... well was the only one who knew what was happening at home and he always told me that I need to leave... he even offered for me to stay at his until I found my feet"

Everyone turned to Tsukki as if to say 'so you do have feelings' in which he looked back at them with a glare

"but I always refused his offer and lied to him saying that everything was getting better at home... when truth is it never got better. A couple of days ago I got attacked in the park by an alpha... he ermmm he errrr"

Yamaguchi looked to his hands and twiddled his thumbs

"we get it... you don't need to go into greater detail"

Asahi spoke.

"so, when you told me that it was a small run in with your dad you also lied to me about that too"

Tsukki said with slight irritation in his voice, Yamaguchi was still looking down at his hands and gave a slight nod

"tsk"

"I'm so sorry I didn’t want to lie to anyone I just didn't want people to worry about me. Last night at the festival my dad attacked me as I was about to approach Tsukki, he dragged me behind the toilets where no one was and choked me but luckily Tanaka got there in time.... because I generally thought that he was going to kill me... my dad also admitted that he hired the alpha in the park to attack me to put me off going near other alphas... I'm really sorry everyone I didn't mean to put a damper on anyone's day but I think it was about time that I told someone because now I feel like I can tell someone at school and they can help me with finding somewhere to live."

"live with me."

Everyone turned to Tanaka with shocked expressions

"what?"

"live with me Yamaguchi"

The omega stood very still staring at Tanaka, he couldn’t believe what he had just said

"I'm serious... it's just me and my sister and I'm sure she won't mind...so live with me"

Yamaguchi put his hands up to his face covering his mouth and nose, tears started to fall down his cheeks all over again and he gave Tanaka a few small nods. Tanaka smiled and walked over to him wrapping his arms tightly around him and whispered in his ear

"I will never let ANYONE! Hurt you again"

The room was filled with very emotional omegas, slightly irritated alphas and 3 shocked betas, So to brighten the mood Suga suggested that they all go for a pic nik, and everyone including Tsukki was up for the idea. They all ran into the kitchen to prepare bits to take with them.

There was a quick change in the atmosphere everyone was laughing and giggling, Asahi was preparing the sushi, Kageyama was making little sandwiches whilst Hinata was annoying him, Daichi and Suga were preparing bottles of juice to take with them, Tsukki, Ennoshita, and Narita were cutting up some vegetables, Kinoshita and Noya were making a fruit salad and Tanaka was packing all the cutlery into the basket. Yamaguchi stood there looking at everyone doing their own thing, he felt like a massive weight had been lifted off his shoulders, and now just maybe he could live a normal life. He gave a cute little smile and walked over to help Tanaka pack the basket.

Once everything was packed and ready they all left the house making their way to a park that wasn’t too far away from the house. Daichi laid out the blanket across the grass whilst Suga was unloading the basket. Tsukki whipped his phone out and started playing music on a relatively low level... well low enough everyone could still hear each other talking. Everyone sat down in a messy circle and started to chow down on all the food.

"you three aren't going to be at school tomorrow, are you?"

Noya says with his mouth slightly full of sushi.

"no. Ennoshita, Narita and myself are going on a short holiday with our families"

Kinoshita explained. Hinata jumped up in excitement

"wow your families know each other? And go on holidays together?"

"haha yeah they have been friends with one another since before we were born!"

Everyone was looking at them with amazement

"well we will miss you guys whilst your gone!"

Suga smiled at the three betas.

"oi boke! That was my sandwich"

"no bakageyama! It was clearly mine"

"give it back!"

"make me!"

Hinata and Kageyama started to playfully wrestle each other down the grass bank, Kageyama looked like he had the upper hand that was until Hinata managed to jump on top of him causing them both to topple over, after a few moments had passed they stopped play fighting realizing that they had lost the sandwich they were arguing over in the first place, they both looked at each other and started laughing. Hinata was sat on top of Kageyama who was lying on his back in defeat, the omega quickly gave the alpha a little kiss on his nose then jumped up and ran back to everyone else, this caused Kageyama to blush intensely so he waited a couple of minutes until he made his way back.

Noya was trying to feed Asahi sushi but he was never that great at using chop sticks and well the alpha was covered in fish and rice, this caused Suga and Daichi to crack up laughing. In the background Tsukki and Yamaguchi was having a conversation of their own, Tsukki lifted his fist up slightly and Yamaguchi grinned up at him and gave him a fist bump.

The smell of the grass was affecting Narita's allergies causing him to sneeze at least 8 times in a row, Ennoshita and Kinoshita began to laugh at this and decided to grab hand falls of grass to throw at him in which he pleaded waving his hands in front of him, but to no use he was now covered in grass. Tanaka was pointing and laughing at the two betas mischievous behavior towards the third.

About 2 hours had passed and they all decided it was time to pack up and leave. Everyone helped gather the stuff and take it back to Daichi and Suga's place before they went their own ways.

"see you later guys thank you for letting us stay the night!"

Noya shouted and waved walking off with Asahi.

"stop pushing..."

"I'm not pushing your just in the way!"

"how am I in the way??"

"thank you for taking care of us"

Kageyama bowed and grabbed Hinata by the collar before walking off, the omega smiled and waved goodbye.

"thank you for having us, we won't see you for 2 weeks now, so let's go for lunch when we get back? "

Ennoshita offered

"yeah that sounds good"

Suga smiles The three betas bowed

"ermm I'm going to leave with them, they live in the same direction as me so..."

Daichi nodded

"okay Tsukki see you tomorrow"

The omega nodded and placed his head phones in place.

Tanaka and Yamaguchi were hand in hand and approached Suga and Daichi

"thank you so much for having us the night, I'm sorry again for what happened with my dad"

Daichi sighed

"don’t worry about it. Not that you care but I'm sorry for nearly killing him..."

Tanaka chuckled

"well it was going to be one of us hahaha"

Suga walked up to Yamaguchi and rubbed either side of his arms

"if you need to talk to anyone were always here for you"

Yamaguchi smiled back at him

"thanks"

Daichi placed a hand on Tanaka shoulder

"same..."

Everyone cracked up laughing. Yamaguchi and Tanaka left and Suga was looking up at Daichi grinning

"hmmmmm yes? can I help you Suga? You look like you want something..."

"oh, do I? Maybe your right..."

He pressed himself against the alphas chest, looking up at him he bites his bottom lip whilst undoing his shirt buttons. Daichi started to get flustered at his omega teasing him

"Right that’s it!"

Daichi grabs Suga flings him over his shoulder and makes his way up the stairs

"were taking this to the bedroom!"

Suga chuckles

"oh no a big bad alpha has taken me hostage"

He teases.

"that’s not all I'm going to do"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> well.... how was that  
> if there is anything you guys would like to see please comment and i might be able to add it in for you or maybe something along the lines of :)


	9. Becoming one

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so guys this is a little short but i think we needed it ;)  
> please let me know what you think in the comments :D

Kageyama and Hinata were taking a slow walk back when Hinata stops all of a sudden 

"ermmmm....Kageyama I..." 

Kageyama stops walking and turns around

"what's up?" 

he looked at the orange haired boy surprised, Hinata started blushing, he didn’t quite know how to put it 

"when we get back to yours...I want to... I mean... Can we.... can we, do it?" 

Kageyama had absolutely no idea what he was going on about 

"what? you want me to throw you some tosses?" 

The omega sighed to himself and frowned up at Kageyama 

"no... that’s not quite what I mean.... I want to.... have....ahhhh never mind" 

He started walking again with a quicker pace this time walking past Kageyama who was still standing still 

"hey boke! Wait up" 

He did a short sprint and caught up to Hinata who looked slightly annoyed 

"what's up? Have I done something to annoy you?"

Hinata stopped again and turned to face Kageyama 

"no... no you haven't done anything to annoy me....... Your just an idiot" 

He chuckled slightly to himself 

"then please just talk to me"

He grabbed Hinata and pulled him into a cuddle 

"okay well.... I think I'm ready to do....to do THAT with you"

Kageyama stood there wide eyed 

"w... w... wait you mean?... ar... are you sure?" 

Hinata nodded his head quickly and looked up to the alpha with a wide smile 

"I'm sure" 

Kageyama grabbed Hinata's hand and proceeded to walk faster back to his. Once arriving at the alphas home, they made their way up to the bedroom. Hinata could feel his heart beating faster and the nerves were starting to kick in 

"erm could I please use your shower first?" 

"sure, go right ahead" 

When Hinata left the room Kageyama checked his draws that were at the side of his bed for lube and a condom, thankfully he had an unopened pack in there that they didn’t get to open last time they tried. 

~oh my god keep calm, I don’t want to hurt him, I have to be careful with him~ 

He pulled his shirt over his head and placed it on his desk chair followed by his belt and trousers, before he could remove his boxers Hinata entered the room. He had a white towel wrapped around his waist and his hair was dripping wet and sticking to his forehead, he smelt like Kageyama's body wash which was Lynx Africa. The omega was looking down and blushing. Kageyama smiled at the site, he slowly made his way over to him and placed his hand gently on his cheek causing the omega to look up at him embarrassingly.

"would you like to lay on the bed?" 

Kageyama asked. 

The smaller nodded and made his way over. 

He sat on the edge of the bed with his hands cupped in his lap, the nerves were still taking over but he was determined to push past them. Kageyama took his boxers off and made his way over to him softly pushing him so that he was laying on his back, he lent over the omegas body and started to passionately kiss him. When Kageyama pulled away Hinata was looking up at him with a nervous smile 

"don’t be scared Hinata, I'll take care of you, and if at any point you want to stop I will" 

The omega smiled 

"Kageyama I want to... bond." 

The alpha sat up slightly 

"but Suga said that the best time to bond would be when you're in heat, otherwise there could be complications or it could be stressful on your body."  
Kageyama gave him a worried look 

"I will be alright." 

Kageyama was slightly skeptical but he nodded because he knew this is what Hinata wanted. 

He started making a slow trail of kisses down Hinata's neck causing the omega to shiver, he carried on until he got to his nipple, he circled his tongue around the little nub until he finally felt it was right to place his mouth around it and give a gentle bite, this caused the omega to gasp 

"ah..ahhh Kageyama stop, it feels weird" 

The alpha breathed an almost silent laugh and began to trail kisses down his stomach. Reaching the towel Kageyama removes it reveling Hinata's growing member, the alpha smirks with delight 

~ I must be doing something right ~ 

He began to kiss down the inside of Hinata's thigh taking slight nibbles on the way, this caused the omega to moan. Kageyama got to the destination he wanted to be, he placed his mouth over the growing member and began to suck, Hinata placed his hands on top of Kageyama's head trying to push him off 

"hnnnngh Ka...ge..yama....st..stop it its dirty" 

But Kageyama didn’t stop he carried on until the member grew harder

"nnh nh I I'm gonna...." 

But before Hinata could finish what he was going to say he had already came, Kageyama sat up licking his lips 

"that was quick huh" 

Hinata sat up quickly 

"oh my god! Did you swallow it?!?" 

Kageyama gave a single nod, Hinata blushed and covered his face with his hands 

"lay back down and raise your hips slightly" 

The omega did what he was told to do. Kageyama grabbed the lube off the side and poured some into his hand and on Hinata's entrance in which he flinched from it being cold 

"sorry it’s cold, this might feel a bit uncomfortable but if you just bear with it, it should start to feel good." 

And with that Kageyama placed a finger at the entrance and began to enter slowly, the omega jump at first but then he was okay, when Kageyama thought it was okay he added a 2nd which made Hinata flinch and grab a hold of the duvet he was laying on. 

"does it hurt?" 

"n...no it just feels weird"

"shall I carry on?" 

The omega nods and so Kageyama carries on stretching his boyfriend so that he wasn’t going to get hurt. ~ I think that should be enough now ~ he grabs a condom from the side, rips the foil and puts it on himself, he then grabs his painfully hard member and places it by the entrance of his beloved omega, he slowly pushes his self in and he gets to about half way until Hinata is beginning to sound uncomfortable 

"is everything okay? Do you want me to stop?" 

Hinata nods his head 

"j... just for a minute" 

The omegas eyes were watery and he was breathing heavy

"o... okay I think I'm ready" 

Kageyama nodded and started to thrust himself in more, little by little until he was finally at the hilt. 

"I'm all the way in" 

He breathed heavily and looked at his omega who had tears trickling down his face 

"errr are you okay? Does it hurt?" 

Hinata nodded

"but only a little bit, you can move" 

Kageyama leaned over and gave Hinata a kiss, slowly pushing his tongue past his lips in which the smaller accepted. When they parted Kageyama began to thrust in and out of Hinata causing him to moan mixed sounds of pain and pleasure 

"hnnnngh ahhh s...st...op I... I can't... sl...slow dow......uhhh ahh hnnnngh"

Kageyama smirked 

~what the hell was that just now? Kageyama just...~ 

"think I just found your sweet spot" 

Hinata started to tremble in pleasure which made Kageyama speed up. 

"Hinata turn over and raise your hips" 

The omega did what he was told. He was on his knees resting his body weight on his elbows, Kageyama pushed himself back inside Hinata causing him to moan. The alpha could feel his knot beginning to form 

~ shit I don’t think I can hold back ~

he started to slam himself harder into the smaller causing him to moan in pure ecstasy

"do it Tobio... bond with me" 

the sound of hearing Hinata say his given name sent Kageyama wild, he pulled the omega back by his shoulders and wrapped one arm around his front, he began to kiss the back of Hinata's neck 

"Tobio... I'm gonna..." 

And at that moment Kageyama's knot had formed and he bit the back of Hinata's neck forming the bond 

"hnnnnnnnghhhh!!!" 

They both came at the same time. Tears were falling down Hinata's face, they both rolled onto their sides waiting out Kageyama's knot 

"Hinata...what's wrong did I hurt you?" 

Hinata was now crying 

"no.... it's just, the bonding part was really intense, it's a lot to take in ya'know?" 

Kageyama smiled at him 

"yeah I know, I felt it too" 

Once Kageyama's knot went down he slipped himself out of Hinata and laid on his back, the omega rolled over to him and placed his head on HIS alphas chest, Kageyama put one arm around him and they stayed like that for the rest of the afternoon/night. 

 

The next day at school 

Everyone minus the 3 betas who were on holiday and Yamaguchi because he didn’t have his volleyball kit were in the gymnasium practicing before they went to Tokyo in a couple days. Hinata was running and jumping around as always but this time he was sweating and getting out of breath a lot more than usual. Ukai blew his whistle to get everyone's attention, they all gather around him 

"okay everyone we go to Tokyo in a couple days and" 

He pauses and starts to sniff the air 

"erm you guys start to clear the gym up. Not you Suga I need to talk to you in private." 

Ukai and Suga walk off to the side 

"something wrong coach?"

Suga asks with a worried look on his face 

"yeah actually I can smell a fresh bond and an omega in slight distress" 

He looks over to Hinata who was in the background talking with Kageyama, he looked slightly off balance and he still hadn't managed to catch his breath back and Kageyama was looking at him worriedly 

"I think they must have bonded last night whilst Hinata wasn’t in heat, could you take him to the infirmary please. It's not good for him to be running around like that" 

Suga nodded at the coach and walked over to Hinata

"hey Hinata could you come with me please" 

Hinata looked at the 3rd year with a tired expression 

"sure" 

On the walk to the infirmary Suga moved the back of Hinata's collar away from his neck revealing a freshly sore bond mark 

"oh Hinata why did you bond when you wasn’t in heat?" 

"it felt right" 

Suga sighed 

"well your lucky nothing serious happened to you and that your just fatigued" 

Hinata lost his balance slightly but Suga managed to save him 

"see? Now let's get you to the infirmary, you will be alright after a couple hours sleep" 

Hinata nodded. 

They got to the infirmary and Hinata fell asleep as soon as he got into one of the beds. The nurse agreed to take good care of him and said she will send him back to his lessons when he is fit enough. Suga went back to the gym and explained everything to Kageyama 

"but don’t worry Kageyama he will be just fine" 

He smiles at the alpha in which he responds with a nod and they continue to clean the gym.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope you guys enjoyed it! please leave a comment :)


	10. Information

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kageyama learns about bonding out of heat. School is still effort and a certain volleyball member is acting strange.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter is a little shorter then the others but i hope you still enjoy it

After changing out of his volleyball kit back into his school uniform Kageyama made his way to the infirmary, just hoping his little omega was coping well. When he got there, he slid the door open quietly just in case he was still sleeping, which he was. The nurse approached him 

"you must be Kageyama Tobio?" 

She asked with a smile. 

She was a short average built beta woman with plain facial features, she had brown shoulder length hair that flicked outwards either side, her voice didn’t sound like it belonged to her it was rather husky and she smelt like she may have sprayed too much perfume as the whole room stank of lavender. 

Kageyama bowed 

"thank you for taking care of Hinata" 

The nurse blushed and waved a hand 

"oh no don’t you worry about that, it is my job after all. Please take a seat" 

She guided Kageyama around the bed in which Hinata was sleeping on to a chair just placed to the side. He had a slight look of concern on his face as he sat next to the bed. 

"no need to look worried Tobio he is just fine, I will need to ask you a few questions and give you a few tips if you don’t mind?" 

Kageyama shock his head.

"okay great! Firstly, when you created the bong mark I understand he wasn’t in head am I correct?" 

"y...yes" 

"okay, do you know the effects it could have on an omega to bond whilst not in heat?" 

Kageyama looked over at Hinata and back to the nurse 

"I just knew that it was safer to bond whilst in heat, I didn’t think it would have major effects" 

The nurse looked at Kageyama with a saddened look, clearly the alpha blames himself for not knowing what effects it could or could have had the omega. 

"well if an omega bonds whilst not in heat it could cause a lot of complications. All of their muscles can give up on them right there and then, they could get really sick and start vomiting blood. When I worked part time at the hospital I had to deal with an omega who had been bonded out of heat, it was a young girl she thought she was ready as well, but it turned out her body wasn’t and she went into shock and her heart rate was slipping the longer she was laying in the hospital bed. Luckily when her alpha was allowed in the room her heart rate became regular and she woke up. Do you know why she was in that state?" 

Kageyama was looking at the nurse with wide eyes 

"n..no" 

The nurse hummed 

"the omega girl went through a drop, it happened so quickly that it couldn’t be prevented. Now I'm not saying this is what all omega's go through because each omega is different, you can be very lucky and just come out with feeling..." 

The nurse sat back and put a finger on her chin trying to think of the right thing to say 

"strange." 

Kageyama put his hand over Hinata's 

"what's happening with Hinata?" 

The nurse smiled 

"well you have a very strong omega I must say! He's just feeling a bit weak and his bond mark is a little sore, but I will give him cream for that, also you will need to spend every moment with him for the next week. I will inform your teachers of this matter so you can go to each other's lessons in which you're not in together." 

Kageyama nodded at the woman 

"do both your parents know you bonded?" 

"oh erm no...." 

The nurse sighed 

"okay well it’s a good job I didn’t call Hinata's mother then, you will both need to inform your parents of this as soon as you can. Hinata will be waking up soon, he might feel a little sleepy still but he will be good to go back to his classes. I will go speak to the teachers now and when I come back you both can leave"

Kageyama stood and bowed as she left the room. He sat back down grabbing a hold of Hinata's hand and placed his forehead against his knuckles 

"I am so sorry" 

"what for?" 

Kageyama jumped out of his seat. Hinata was looking up at him with a smile 

"did I scare you?" 

He laughed 

"yes, you did boke!" 

He wrapped his arms around the shorter 

"how are you feeling?" 

Hinata lent back slightly and raised both his arms up to stretch 

"I'm feeling much better now that I've had a nap" 

Kageyama tutted at him but then gave him a soft smile. 

The nurse returned a moment later 

"oh, good your awake, are you feeling any better?" 

"yeah much better, thank you for letting me sleep here" 

The nurse smiled at him and walked over to her desk where she went into her draw and pulled something out, she placed it in Hinata's hand 

"this is cream for your bond mark, it’s a little sore. your alpha has quite a bite on him" 

Kageyama looked to the ground blushing, Hinata chuckled and the nurse was grinning 

"you both are free to go to your lessons now, if you start feeling strange do not! Hesitate to come back here" 

Hinata climbed off the bed 

"oh, I have your uniform with me" 

"oh, right I will get changed in here before I leave" 

He pulled the curtain across so he could get changed, once he had they both bowed to the nurse and left for their lesson, luckily it was English in which they were in the same class. 

Time felt like it was going so slow for both Kageyama and Hinata as they sat at their desks not really understanding what the teacher was going on about. Soon as the bell rang they rushed out into the hallway 

"NO RUNNING!" 

The teacher called out to them, but they just ignored him. Speeding to their lockers they turned a corner and almost collided into Suga but stopped just in time. 

"oh, sorry Suga!" 

Suga frowned at them 

"don’t run in the hallway, you could hurt yourself or as you almost found out, hurt someone else" 

He huffed at them. Both of them bowed and apologized. 

"anyway, I don’t suppose either of you have seen Tsukki? I really need to talk to him!" 

The two first years looked at each other and shrugged 

"no sorry Suga" 

The smaller one answered. 

Suga sighed 

"okay no worries but if you do see him could you tell him I'm looking for him?" 

They both nodded and turned to make their way to the lockers, Suga set off in the opposite direction.   
The 3rd year searched the halls, the roof, the fields and even the boy's toilets 

~ where could he be? ~

he saw Yamaguchi leaving his classroom and start to walk towards him 

"oh, Yamaguchi where's Tsukishima?" 

"oh, hi Suga, Tsukki is in the classroom still, he said something about writing down some notes before leaving" 

"oh, okay thank you" 

He nodded towards Yamaguchi and made his way to Tsukki's class. He slid the door open, the tall blonde was the only one sat in the classroom with his headphones on writing in his textbook, he hadn't notice Suga enter the room until he dragged a chair to sit in front of him. He looked up to see the silver haired boy smiling at him 

"Suga?" 

He removed his head phones 

"hey Tsukki, I've been looking for you. I've been meaning to ask you something."

Tsukki tilted his head 

"oh?" 

Suga opened his bag and pulled out a piece of paper with Hinata's, Noya's and Yamaguchi's name on it and to the side of each name there were dates 

"I would like to know the date of your next heat" 

"why?" 

Tsukki questioned him 

"well I think it’s a good idea to keep tabs on all the omega's heat cycle's and plus it would help us know for when we go to Tokyo" 

Tsukki was looking at him with a blank expression for a couple of seconds 

"I err recently had my heat.... about a month ago..." 

Suga looked at him a little confused 

"oh, I don’t remember you take any time off school? Anyway, if that’s the case then what is the date of your next one?" 

"yeah... erm I can't remember the exact date, I.... err wrote it down somewhere at home" 

"okay well when you find out or if you remember please let me know so I can jot it down" 

Suga smiled at him before standing up and leaving. Tsukki put his head phones back on and continued with his notes. 

When lunch was over everyone had a free period where they could choose if they wanted to go home and study or stay in school, but of course the Karasuno volleyball team choose to do practice. That being said Hinata did have to sit out a few times and Yamaguchi still didn’t have his kit so he was just watching from the side lines. When practice was over coach Ukai and Takeda sensei wanted to discuss the Tokyo trip with everyone 

"okay boys, we will be staying in Tokyo for a total of 2 nights where we will be doing practice matches against Nekoma. They're our rival's but their coach has agreed to do training together. I believe you have the details on transport and such..." 

Ukai looked towards Takeda 

"oh, right yes. So, we will be leaving the day after tomorrow. I will be driving us there in the mini bus. We are going to need all of you to be at the school early, we are looking at leaving around 7am and we should arrive in Tokyo around 10am. Nekoma is part boarding school so we will be staying in their guest dorms for the 2 nights we are there. Yamaguchi, we are aware of your situation but seeing as you are now under the same care as Tanaka we will need you to take a form home and get Tanaka's sister to sign it for you. If any of you have any questions feel free to ask" 

He looked around at everyone, no one seemed to have anything to say 

"okay well on that note I need to get back to the office, I have papers to mark." 

Takeda left closing the gymnasium doors behind him. 

Now that practice was over and everyone had finished cleaning up they all left and went in their different directions home. 

Kageyama and Hinata were walking back to the omegas home 

"are you nervous?" 

Hinata looked up at the alpha 

"what? Of telling my mum we bonded...no.... yeah...no..... oh I dunno! I think she will be alright about it but part of me thinks if she isn't then what do I do?" 

Kageyama hummed and looked up slightly at the dark clouds 

"I think it might rain. We should hurry back to yours" 

Hinata agreed and they made a quick pace back. Once they got to their destination and in through the door it started raining hard. 

"look at that! We just made it!" 

"Shouyou is that you?!" 

His mother called from the kitchen 

"yeah mum! Kageyama is with me too" 

They both took off their shoes and walked into the kitchen where the short woman stood with a bright pink apron on, her strawberry blonde hair tied up in a bun and a tired but cute looking face just like Hinata's. 

"you didn’t get caught in that rain, did you?" 

"no, we made it home just in time!" 

"oh good!" 

She places her hand on Hinata's cheek and smiles at him 

"well don’t just stand there take a seat ill dish some dinner up, I made English stew" 

Sitting around the table Hinata's mum placed a bowl of the home-made stew in front of both of them, it smelt amazing! She then sat opposite them

"well tuck in" 

"mum I need to talk to you about something..." 

"well I'm sure it can wait until you have eaten." 

Hinata nodded and placed his hands together 

"thank you for the meal"

Kageyama did the same and they all tucked into their dinner. Once finished Hinata pushed his bowl to the side and thanked his mum again for the food.

"mum..." 

"you bonded with each other" 

"how did you know?" 

Hinata looked at his mother with a shocked expression, Kageyama also sat there shocked and feeling slightly awkward.

"Shou what kind of mother would I be if I didn't notice that there was something different with her son?" 

Hinata blushed and looked down 

"who am I to judge? I am however a little sad that you didn’t talk to me about it first, I know how you feel about Tobio, I was exactly like you when I met your father. I hope you didn’t do it in secret because you thought I would disapprove..." 

Hinata looked up at him mum 

"I'm sorry I didn’t talk to you about it first, it was sort of a spare of the moment thing. I felt it was.... right." 

Hinata's mum smiled at him 

"well then that’s all that matters right? And you will take care of my son?" 

She aimed at Kageyama 

"yes ma'am" 

She smiled at them both 

"I have to stay by Hin...Shouyou's side constantly for a week because we did it out of heat and it could be dangerous for him if I leave" 

The woman tilted her head 

"oh, I know this, I bonded with his father out of heat. It felt" 

She gave Hinata a smile 

"right." 

The omega looked up at his mum, tears prickling his eyes

"thank you mum" 

After helping his mum with the dishes Kageyama and Hinata made their way upstairs to his bedroom. 

"where's your sister?" 

"oh, Natsu has dinner before I get home and is in bed by the time I arrive"

Kageyama raised his head in understanding. 

They both got changed out of their uniform, well except for Kageyama, he strips to his boxers as he didn’t grab a change of clothes for the night's stay and there's no way he could fit into Hinata's clothes, not that Hinata minded. He loved the sight of his alpha topless even if it did make his face burn from blushing. They both lay on the bed and talk about volleyball for a while until it changed to Hinata teasing Kageyama, which he was having none of! He climbed on top of Hinata sitting on his legs so he couldn’t use them to kick him off and started tickling his hips and ribs 

"oh.... god pffffft stop stop stop! Hahahahaha" 

He was trying to push Kageyama off him, so he grabbed both the omegas arms and pinned them above his head, he was well and truly restricted. The alpha moved his head so his face was just above Hinata's stomach 

"oh no..." 

Hinata tried rocking his body to escape but with no luck he knew what was coming 

"please Bakageyama! Anything but THAT!" 

"3" 

"no...." 

"2" 

"no please no" 

"1" 

"no!.....ahhhhhhh hahahaha no please stop no ahhhhhh" 

Kageyama was giving Hinata a belly buzz of a life time. Hinata was laughing so much that tears fell from the corner of his eyes 

"hahaha pl.... please stop.... I can't.... I can't take it anymore" 

Kageyama sat up letting go of Hinata's arms 

"hahaha that’s what you get for teasing me" 

Hinata was breathing heavy trying to get his breath back, Kageyama lent over him and placed a long loving kiss on his forehead before rolling off of him and onto his back. Hinata sat up and glared at Kageyama 

"that wasn’t funny!" 

"oh shh, just come here" 

the alpha raised his arm to pull Hinata into his chest. 

"I love you boke" 

He squeezed Hinata close to him, Hinata smiled 

"hmmmm.... I love you too" 

 

Tsukki was sat at his desk doing course work 

"Kei!!" 

Tsukki sighed and pulled his head phones off, he turned around to see his brother standing at his bedroom door 

"you know Akiteru, you yelled my name so loud I could hear you over my music" 

"well I had to make sure you heard me" 

Tsukki tutted at him and went to put his head phones back on 

"no wait! I have your prescription" 

He chucked a small package at him 

"oh thanks...." 

in the package there was a tray of tablets, he popped one out and went to take it 

"Kei.... you're not abusing them, are you?" 

Tsukki glared up at his brother

"I didn’t take one this morning so I'm taking it now." 

Akiteru leaned on the door frame 

"you wouldn’t lie to me, would you?" 

"you mean like you once lied to me in the past..." 

His brother looked at him in shock, Tsukki sighed 

"no... I'm not." 

his brother made his way into the bedroom and placed himself on Tsukki's bed 

"I was just on the phone to Saeko, she was talking about going to Tadashi's father's place to collect some of his stuff, she was wondering if I would go with her, I said yes of course... I'm not going to let her go by herself." 

Tsukki smirks and turns himself back round to his desk 

"funny how my best friend and brother have both fallen for Tanaka's" 

Akiteru leaned forward not quite hearing what his younger brother had said 

"sorry what was that?" 

"oh, nothing." 

His brother frowned at him 

"well okay then, I'm gonna be heading out now, I'll see you later on this evening." 

He stood and left the room. 

Tsukki sighed in relief 

~ I thought he would never leave ~ 

Tsukki grabbed the tray of tablets and opened his top draw throwing them into a pile of empty trays.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so how was it?   
> kageyama loves tickling Hinata because the sound of his laughter makes him all warm and fuzzy inside :3  
> but what is Tsukki up to?   
> kudos are appreciated   
> please leave a comment and i will get back to you :)


	11. A bit Of Everyone

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey to all you readers   
> i hope you guys enjoy this chapter as much as i enjoyed writing it :)  
> please leave a comment :)

The night was over and the morning was young, Tanaka woke up to the sound of his alarm going off, he groaned and lazily reached an arm over to smack it. Shutting it off he rolls over to see Yamaguchi still asleep next to him. He looked so peaceful, his hair was a mess but his face looked so gentle and he was making an ever so quiet purring noise. Tanaka smiled at him and placed a soft kiss on his forehead. He slowly flickered his eyes open and hummed to the gentle touch 

"morning" 

Tanaka said tilting his head to the side

Yamaguchi yawned and stretched himself out making a bit of a louder purr this time, he blushed and covered his face

"please pretend you didn’t hear that" 

"….no" 

The alpha chuckled at him 

"it was cute!" 

Yamaguchi sighed and sat up 

"what time is it?" 

"it's 11am were late for school we slept in"

Yamaguchi's eyes widened 

"what?!? Oh god" 

He jumped out of bed frantically gathering his school uniform. Tanaka started laughing at him 

"what's so funny?!!" 

The omega screeched at him 

"I'm just kidding it's 6am" 

Yamaguchi looked at the alpha on the bed who was now laughing uncontrollably. 

He dropped his uniform on the floor and made a slow walk back over to the bed, grabbing one of their pillows he repeatedly hit it over Tanaka's head 

"ahhh why do people always hit me over the head hahahaha" 

With no signs of stopping Yamaguchi carries on 

"why would you do that to me?! I almost had a heart attack!" 

Tanaka grabs the omega around the waist and throws him back on to the bed 

"ohhh shh it was funny" 

He places loads of small kisses all over Yamaguchi's face. They both started giggling until they were interrupted by a knock at the door. They both sat up 

"come in!" 

Tanaka calls out 

The door slides open revealing Tanaka's sister Saeko holding 2 big bags one in either hand, she walks in and places both of them on the floor next to the wardrobe. 

"wooo they were heavy!" 

They both frowned at her 

"what's all this?" 

The alpha made his was over to the bags 

"its most of Tadashi's things, well the things he needs anyway" 

Yamaguchi stood up with a shocked expression

"wh....what?" 

The female alpha began to chuckle 

"me and a few others went over to your father's place to collect your stuff, he wasn't there though it was just your mum. She said that Hiroten was still in the hospital. Seems like Daichi really did a number on him eh? Oh! That reminds me!" 

She left the room and returned with a smaller bag 

"I hear you have been missing this" 

She hands the bag over to Yamaguchi 

He opened it up and pulls out his volleyball kit, with watery eyes he looks up to Saeko

"thank you so much! How can I repay you?" 

She smiles at him 

"just keep doing what you're doing, you seem to be doing something right!" 

The omega tilts his head 

"what do you mean?" 

"well Ryu can't stop smiling these days" 

She winks at her younger brother 

"okay that’s enough you can leave now!" 

Tanaka says whilst literally kicking his sister out his room 

"rude!" 

And with that she stuck her tongue out and left. 

Yamaguchi was sat on the edge of his bed clutching at his volleyball kit smiling, you could almost see sparkles around his body from where he was so happy. Tanaka started unpacking the bags and finding new homes for everything 

"today is Independence Day at school, which means it's only a half day and we get to choose what we want to study for the half that were there, I'm pretty sure were all going for practice though. You can join in now that you have your kit" 

He smiles over 

"yeah your right! I've been feeling a bit sad that I've had to miss out" 

Tanaka walks over and gives the omega a gentle kiss on the lips 

"you don’t have to be sad anymore" 

They both got ready and made their way to school where they bumped into Daichi and Suga at the main gate. The four of them made their way to the club room to get changed before making their way to the gymnasium. 

Upon arriving, coach Ukai was already giving the three first years a hard time, getting them to do dives down the side of the court. Noya was laughing at how bad the three were and Asahi had a hand behind his head doing a slight chuckle. 

"whaaa Yamaguchi you have your kit back!" 

Hinata yelled from across the gym, Yamaguchi smiles and nods at him. 

They continue with their practice, Hinata is still a little wobbly on his feet but doesn’t have to sit out as much even though Kageyama keeps insisting he does. Tsukki is struggling with receives more than normal today, Noya is flying all around the court as usual, Tanaka and Asahi are getting perfect spikes in, Suga is supporting both teams even though he's meant to be going against them, Yamaguchi pulls off a perfect float serve and Daichi is observing how everyone's game play is. After a couple hours pass coach Ukai blows his whistle and calls everyone over 

"okay boys we go to Tokyo tomorrow, make sure you pack everything you need for the 2 nights, Yamaguchi I have your form I will hand that to Takeda. Hinata you need to remember to take it easy on this trip. We will be leaving early so please make sure none of you idiots are late because we will leave without you. That is all, I will see you all in the morning" 

Everyone bows and Ukai leaves the gym. 

"hey instead of going home is everyone up for going to the park?" 

Suga suggested to everyone 

"ahh Hinata and myself can't come as I need to tell my parents about our bond..." 

"but we can join up with guys after! Right?" 

Hinata interrupted 

"ah er yeah sure" 

Kageyama said with uncertainty 

"okay great! Well I have my phone on me so just contact me when your done and I will let you know what park were in" 

Suga smiles at the mated members 

Everyone leaves the gym and heads to the clubroom to get changed. Once changed Kageyama and Hinata separate from the other seven and make their way to the alphas home. 

"so... what are your parents like? I've never actually met them" 

Hinata said nervously 

"oh yeah your right, there's no need to be nervous. They can be strict but their.... nice. My father is an alpha male.." 

"and your mum?" 

Hinata interrupted him once again 

"my mum... my mum is a male omega but I call him dad" 

Hinata looked up to him with a shocked expression 

"oh awesome! I didn’t expect your mu...dad to be a male omega!" 

Kageyama looked at Hinata confused 

"why not?" 

The smaller put a finger on his chin and hummed 

"well I guess because your so bwah and whaah that I thought both your parents would be alphas" 

Kageyama let a little smile slip 

"well surprise! haha I think you will get on really well with my dad" 

"what are their names? And what do they do for a living?" 

"slow down boke! How many questions you gonna ask?"

Hinata grins at him with sparkling eyes, Kageyama looks up and sighs 

"well my father's name is Kageyama Mikado and my dad's name is Kageyama Kirami, they both work together. My father owns a nightclub and my dad works behind the bar. That’s why you haven't met them, because they always work night shifts" 

Hinata raised his head in understanding. 

Fastly approaching Kageyama's home Hinata begins to feel the nerves 

"ahh erm I don’t know if I can do this my hearts going all blahh and what if they don’t like me?" 

Kageyama put his arm around the worried omega 

"don’t be silly boke, what's not to like?" 

They both walked up the path to the front door, Kageyama began to search through his school bad to find his key when the door swung open 

"Tobio!!" 

Kageyama was captured into a tight hug from a beautiful male that was wearing a dark red onesie. He had shiny dark blue hair that waved to the side, it wasn’t much longer then Suga's, his eyes were a beautiful blue, it was almost like looking into a shimmering ocean, he was slim and slightly taller than Kageyama, he smelt like freshly cut grass and his voice was soft. 

"hey dad" 

Kageyama blushed 

"I've missed you! It feels like I don’t get to see this cute face enough" 

He said whilst pinching the alphas cheek 

"dad this is Hinata Shouyou" 

Hinata appears from behind Kageyama with a shy wave, the male steps forward to shake the shorters hand

"hello Shouyou my names Kirami" 

He accepts the hand shake

"oh, you bonded with my son?" 

Hinata looks up in shock

"I....I...er" 

Kirami closes his eyes and smiles 

"don’t worry! I'm not the one to be worried about" 

The beautiful blue eyes looked over to Kageyama 

"Tobio your father is in the front room, shall we?" 

The alpha nods and they make their way in the house removing their shoes on the way through. Sitting in a single chair was a taller male, even with him sitting down you could tell he was much taller, he was wearing a black suit with a white shirt and a dark green tie, his hair was dark brown and gelled back, his eyes were dark and narrow just like Kageyama's, and his face was rather plain and worn looking. Defiantly an alpha, he smelt just like Kageyama but with a hint of rubber. 

He stood up making his way over and placed a hand on Kageyama's shoulder 

"it's good to see you son." 

"good to see you too. Father this is Hinata Shouyou" 

The taller looked down and reached his hand out, Hinata does the same 

"nice to meet you Shouyou my names Mikado, you smell just like Tobio's favorite sweet, rhubarb and custard...and...." 

The taller alpha paused 

"your bonded?" 

He frowned at Hinata 

The omega shivered and looked down 

"now now Mikado there's no need to let of pheromones, I'm sure they're both here to talk about it with us" 

The older omega placed himself in front of the taller alpha and smiled, he then turned to Hinata and Kageyama 

"please sit" 

They both placed themselves on a sofa opposite to the single chair where the older alpha sat 

"so, you bonded without talking to me and your dad first? that's pretty irresponsible don't you think?" 

"it's not like I didn’t want to talk to you both first, it was a spare of the moment thing and we both felt like it was right" 

His father tutted 

"saying it was a spare of the moment thing is not good enough Tobio. You should have spoken to us about it first, and I would have liked to of met Shouyou first." 

Hinata looked down and gripped his knees 

"I'm sorry if I have annoyed you Mr. Kageyama, it really was my fault I told him to do it..." 

Kageyama looked at his mate 

"no. Hinata wasn’t the only one to blame... if I didn't want to bond with him and spend the rest of my life with him then I wouldn't have done it, I want to spend the rest of my life protecting him and I want the boke to be at my side forever, to annoy me forever. Because I love him." 

Mikado looked at his mate who stood to the side of the chair smiling. Mikado sighed 

"very well... if this is what you want then I can't stand in the way. I fell in love with your dad when I first met him in school" 

Kageyama looked towards his father 

"thank you for understanding. Oh, I also have to stay by Hinata's side constantly for a week because we bonded out of heat" 

His father stood up 

"YOU DID WHAT!" 

His dad quickly grabbed Mikado's arm 

"now now dear no need to get angry, we also bonded out of heat" 

"YES, AND I ALMOST LOST YOU!" 

Kirami looked down 

"I WOULD HATE FOR TOBIO TO HAVE FELT WHAT I FELT WHEN I SAW YOU ON THAT HOSPITAL BED....I thought I was going to lose you...."

The older omega tilted his head and cuddled tighter to the alphas arm 

"but you didn’t, and it all worked out in the end and look, Shouyou is fine he just needs our Tobio right now" 

Mikado looked over to his son and mate who were sat so close to each other that Hinata might as well of been sitting on Kageyama's lap. 

"your right. Tobio, you have our approval. Take care of your omega." 

They both stand up and bow at the same time 

"thank you Mr. Kageyama"

"please, call me Mikado" 

Hinata smiles back at him 

"Mikado" 

Kirami makes his way up to Hinata

"welcome to the family" 

The smaller omega beams a massive smile 

"we have to go now, we promised our team mates we would meet them in the park" 

Both Mikado and Kirami nod and see the boys out. 

Once they left it was like a weight had been lifted of their shoulders 

"waaahh Kageyama I was so worried in there!"

Kageyama put an arm around Hinata 

"no need, it worked out in the end" 

He winked at him. 

"oh, I should contact Suga" 

He pulls his phone out of his bag and taps away at the keyboard 

"shall we?" 

Kageyama holds out his hand in which Hinata laced his fingers within his 

 

*At The Park* 

 

They found a spot at the top of a grass bank that over looked a mossy green pond. 

Tsukki being the only one that has an updated touch screen phone has been forced to play some music out loud for everyone to chill to. Suga had pulled a notepad out of his bag and decided to play hangman with Daichi, although Daichi had no idea of any of the words Suga was thinking of and he swore blind that Suga was making some of them up so he could win. Tanaka was sat resting up against a tree with Yamaguchi perched between his legs resting on his chest, it would have been a cute little scene but Yamaguchi's flick of hair that stood tall on top of his head kept tickling Tanaka's nose causing him to sneeze, and every now and then Yamaguchi was leaning back on purpose just to tease the alpha. Tsukki was sat to the side of them with his legs crossed flicking through his phone deciding on what songs to play next. Asahi was running back and forth past everyone with Noya on his back, every now and then spinning himself in circles. Noya was loving it every minute of it, his laughter could be heard from the other end of the park, in which it did

"hey guys! We heard you before we saw you" 

Hinata laughed, walking towards everyone hand in hand with Kageyama

"hey you two, how did it go?" 

Suga stood 

"it was a little rocky but they both approved of us" 

Kageyama explained 

"awww yay well that’s good!" 

Suga said hugging them. 

They both sat to the other side of Tanaka and Yamaguchi. 

Asahi lowered himself to let Noya jump off of him 

"phew I am beat" 

The alpha laid on the floor. Noya jumped on top of him and giggled making Asahi also laugh, Suga looked over to them both and started giggling himself causing Daichi to also giggle as he loved the sound of his omegas laugh, it makes him feel warm inside. 

Tsukki stands up to stretch after sitting cross legged for so long but his attempt to stand almost failed as he started to wobble, Yamaguchi quickly stood up to catch the blondes balance 

"Tsukki! Are you okay?" 

Tsukki groaned at it him 

"I'm fine. My legs are just a bit dead for sitting in the same spo..." 

He was cut off by an intense shiver, Yamaguchi looked at him worriedly 

"Tsukki what's wrong?" 

He grabbed the taller omegas arm, this caused everyone to look over in worry 

"it's nothing.... I'm just.... cold" 

"well if you put on a little weight you wouldn’t feel the cold as much!" 

Daichi called out to him 

Tsukki sighed 

"yeah your probably righ.." 

The tall omega was cut of once again, but this time it was a sharp pain that went right across his groin. He pushed himself to speak again not making it obvious he was in discomfort 

"probably right. I think I'm gonna go home as I didn’t bring a jacket with me" 

"err are you sure you will be alright walking by yourself? Do you want me and Tanaka to walk with you?" 

Yamaguchi frowned at the still shivering blonde 

"no, I will be fine. See you guys tomorrow" 

He grabbed his headphones out of his bag putting them in place and made his way out of the park. Yamaguchi still stood there watching him walk away, he was worried about his best friend. Tanaka came up behind him and wrapped his arms around the omegas waist and placed his head on his shoulders 

"don’t worry about him, I'm sure he's fine." 

Yamaguchi rested his head back onto the alphas and hummed in uncertainty

"hey guys seeing as the music has gone now shall we take a stroll around the pond before we head off to our own homes?" 

Suga suggested to everyone in which the all responded with a nod. 

On the walk around the park Noya was looking up at Asahi grinning, this caused the alpha to blush

"so cute, but I feel as if you want something" 

Asahi grinned at him 

"actually, yeah, I do. Asahi could I stay at yours tonight please?" 

The alpha smiled and wrapped his arms around Noya

"of course you can" 

Noya blushes at Asahi's reply 

After the walk everyone had separated in different directions to go home. Noya had to go back to his first to collect his bags he packed for the Tokyo trip, he decided to meet Asahi back at his. When arriving at his he let himself in 

"I'm home!" 

No reply 

He takes his shoes off and makes his way further into the house 

"I'm home!" 

No reply 

He makes his way upstairs 

"I'm home!" 

No reply 

~ no one's here.... again ~ 

He makes his way into his room grabbing a fully packed duffle bag. He doesn’t stay long. As he gets his shoes on to leave he sighs and gently shuts the door behind him and makes his way to his alphas. Asahi didn’t live to far from him so it only took the omega 10 minutes to get to there. Once he arrived he let himself in 

"I'm here!" 

He called out whilst taking his shoes off 

Asahi came walking out of the kitchen holding a plate in one hand and a flannel in the other 

"hey Noya, my mums not here tonight so we have the place to ourselves, she left dinner in the fridge though so I'm just heating it up, come on through" 

He makes his way back into the kitchen, Noya smiles and bounces his way through. They sat down at the kitchen island and began eating their dinner, it was pork cutlet bowls, Noya's favorite. They chatted over dinner and at one-point Asahi chocked on his ice tea because Noya made him laugh by how incapable he was with chopsticks.   
Once they had finished in the kitchen and Noya had stopped ragging at how he couldn’t eat his favorite dinner fast enough with crappy chopstick they made their way into the living room 

"Asahi, I need to talk to you..." 

All dread and fear came over the alpha 

~ is he breaking up with me? Do I not make him happy? ~ 

Asahi nodded and sat down on the sofa 

"okay.... wh... what's up?" 

Noya placed himself at the side of him 

"I think we" 

"your breaking up with me, aren't you?" 

"what?!" 

"please Noya whatever I've done I'm sorry! I... I..." 

"wait Asahi shut up" 

"no! Look I can change, I don’t want to lose you!" 

"huh!? No... I" 

"you mean everything to me and I" 

"ASAHI WILL YOU SHUT UP! I WAS GOING TO ASK YOU IF YOU WILL SPEND MY NEXT HEAT WITH ME!" 

The alpha looked at him stunned 

"wait, what?" 

Noya blushed and his mannerisms became somewhat shy 

"I said, I want to spend my next heat with you Asahi" 

The taller sat there with the goofiest grin on his face 

"of course! I would love to!" 

He grabs Noya's face and kisses him gently on the nose, this causes the omega to giggle 

"I don’t think I'm ready to bond yet though, please don’t take it the wrong way!" 

"of course I won't take it the wrong way! We will do it whenever you're ready" 

He smiles at the shorter 

"thank you" 

He smiles back. 

"well we should probably have an early night, we need to be at the school really early tomorrow"

"ahhhh but Asahi I really wanted to cuddle and watch a film with you" 

The omega crossed his arms and pouted, the alpha rolled his eyes and sighed 

"fiiiiiiiine" 

Asahi put Noya's favorite film on, Frozen. Of course, no one else knows that this is the omegas favorite film and that he has Olaf pajama's and sings along to all the songs perfectly. 

They lay on the sofa cuddling and within 20 minutes Noya is out like a light purring. Asahi smiles at him and pulls him in tighter before falling asleep himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so how was it?   
> please leave a comment and let me know your thoughts   
> isnt the fact that Kageyama has a male omega parent just soooo cute XD


	12. Tokyo here we come!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay so this chapter isn't very long but its the start to our Tokyo adventure and it gets the ball rolling! hope you enjoy! :D

6.30am outside Karasuno 

Daichi, Suga, Asahi, Noya, Kageyama, Hinata, Tanaka, Yamaguchi and coach Ukai were standing by the main gate looking like standing corpses. Kageyama was swaying back and forth almost falling asleep whilst standing, he never really has been a morning person. There must have been about 20 luggage bags scattered on the floor with everyone's stuff in for their two nights in Tokyo 

"did you really need all this stuff" 

Ukai groaned. Everyone just responded with a nod. There really was no use trying to get many words out of the team this early. 

Takeda pulled up in the mini bus and touted the horn, causing everyone to jump out their skin. They all gathered their belongings and began to load the bus, Takeda jumped out to help everyone 

"where's Tsukishima?" 

He asked coach Ukai, but before he could answer the tall blonde came walking through the front gate with his older brother, who was also carrying bags of his own 

"Takeda sensei, I was wondering if I could get a lift with you guys, my college volleyball team are staying just around the corner from Nekoma high and I wasn’t able to make it with them when they left yesterday." 

Akiteru explained 

"I don’t see why that would be a problem" 

Takeda smiled at him. 

After packing up the bus everyone got in and seated themselves rather quickly. Ukai was sat at the side of Takeda, Suga and Daichi were sat together near the front, Asahi and Noya were seated to the side of them, Tanaka and Yamaguchi were seated behind Asahi and Noya, next to Tanaka and Yamaguchi was Kageyama and Hinata and behind them sat Tsukki and Akiteru 

"it's going to be quite a long drive, so just relax, sleep if you really want" 

Takeda yelled back to everyone 

It didn’t take long for Kageyama and Hinata to fall asleep. Yamaguchi placed his head on Tanaka's lap and slowly began to close his eyes, the alpha started to gently run his finger through the omegas hair causing him to purr 

"stop trying to get me to purr! It's embarrassing" 

"but it's cute" 

"no, it's not! People will hear me" 

Yamaguchi started blushing 

"okay okay ill stop" 

Tanaka giggles 

Suga rested his head on Daichi's shoulder 

"say Dai, whilst were in Tokyo, if we get the time we should do a bit of site seeing" 

"as much as that sounds like a good idea, I don’t think we will get the time" 

"well we will have to sneak out at night then" 

Suga chuckles slightly.   
Daichi looked at his omega with a disapproved look, but really, he loved the mischievous side of him.

Asahi and Noya were having a thumb war, even though the alphas thumbs are bigger, Noya is faster than him and keeps winning 

"ahhh I'm bored of this game, you suck at it Asahi" 

The alpha hums in response 

"okay let's have a staring contest, first one to blink loses" 

"okay let's do it!" 

They both stare into each other's eyes for no longer then 10 seconds before Noya starts twitching. Asahi slightly grins at him. 

"dammit!" 

Noya blinked

"one more time" 

They stare at each other again, this time only 5 seconds past and Noya blinked

"ha! You lose, geez Noya this time you suck" 

"no! I didn’t know we started, do it again!" 

Asahi shakes his head 

"nope I'm the winner" 

The alpha sticks his tongue out 

"okay, new game. See who can hold their breath the longest. Okay go!" 

They both began to hold their breath. Asahi didn’t last very long and breathed out a massive sigh, but Noya was still going strong. A little while had past and the omega began to turn blue 

"ahhh Noya you need to breath!" 

Noya shook his head 

"breath dammit!" 

Asahi nudged the omega, he let out a massive sigh and began to take deep breaths 

"I.....I.....win" 

Noya pants out. Asahi put his hand to his face and shook his head whilst grinning 

Tsukki was rummaging through his hand luggage for his headphones 

"going to be unsocial I see..." 

The beta commented 

Tsukki looked at him with a blank expression 

"I would rather listen to music then have to listen to the king snoring..."

And with that he puts his headphones on, presses play and looks out the window   
Akiteru sighed and rested his head back. 

 

10am in Tokyo 

 

Takeda pulls the mini bus over in front of Nekoma high's front gate 

"were here everyone!" 

Ukai calls out, waking Kageyama and Hinata into a frightened state, everyone began to laugh. 

They all jumped off the bus and looked with amazement at the size of the school 

"wooooow it looks so posh!"

Hinata yells out and Kageyama nods in agreement 

"thank you for the lift!" 

Akiteru calls out, waving to everyone whilst disappearing into the distance. 

"ahhh coach Nekomata Yasufumi, thank you for having us" 

Takeda sensei bowed at the man walking down the stairs in front of the main entrance 

"isn't he a little old to be a coach?" 

Noya whispered to Asahi 

Suga slapped the back of the smaller omegas head. 

"no need to thank me, come this way, I'll show you to the guest dorms" 

Everyone picked up their luggage and followed the older. Once they had arrived at the dorms they placed their belongings in lockers which they all got separate keys for. They got changed into their volleyball kits and made their way to the gymnasium. There was already 6 members of the Nekoma high volleyball team in there, doing there stretches. When noticing their guests walking in they all stood in a side line, bowed and welcomed their guests. 

"let me introduce you to our members" 

The older said, guiding Karasuno to the other side of the net 

"this is Kai Nobuyuki wing spiker, Yamamoto Taketora other wing spiker, Yaku Morisuke libero, Inuoka So middle blocker, Haiba Lev other middle blocker, Kozume Kenma setter and..." 

Nekomata frowned and looked around 

"where is Kuroo?" 

He looked towards Kenma, who shrugged 

"he said something about helping his 'bro' with something" 

The pudding head replied 

The older beta sighed and rubbed his forehead 

~ is he ever gonna be on time? ~ 

"sorry about this, the captain seems to be running late." 

Ukai laughed in response 

"don’t mind! Ill introduce you to our team" 

The Karasuno team shuffled themselves into a neater side line 

"this is Sugawara Koshi setter, Asahi Azumane wing spiker and ace, Tanaka Ryunosuke our other wing spiker, Nishinoya Yu libero, Kageyama Tobio other setter, Yamaguchi Tadashi part time middle blocker and our pinch server, Hinata Shouyou middle blocker, Tsukishima Kei our other middle blocker and Daichi Sawamura wing spiker, defense specialist and captain." 

"thank you for having us" 

They all bow. 

Karasuno started doing some stretches before they start a match against their old rivals. 

"coach I forgot to bring me flask with me, is it okay if I go and grab it?" 

Tsukki says whilst jogging up to Ukai

"just be quick we will be starting soon" 

The blonde nodded and jogged out the gym. Ukai frowned at him as he left 

~ strange ~ 

They carried on with their stretches until Nekomata blew on his whistle 

"okay boys, get in to position. For a warm up we will do first to 15" 

He then blows on his whistle. The match doesn’t start well for Karasuno, it didn’t take Nekoma long to be 5 points ahead, leaving Karasuno still on 0. Just as Asahi was about to serve the doors to the gym open, revealing a tall dark-haired Alpha 

"sorry I'm late!" 

He called out 

"Kuroo! What took you so long?!" 

Nekomata scowled at him. 

"I was just helping my bro out, he was having problems finding a courting gift for the 'angel of all omegas' as he puts it hahaha" 

"look I don’t care what problems your 'bro' has, you were meant to be here an hour ago! Now hurry and warm up so we can put you in the match" 

The alpha nodded and made his way to the side 

"pssst Kenma!" 

The short omega looked over to him with an unimpressed look 

"Kuroo...." 

"where's my slice?" 

"what do you mean?" 

"don’t give me that! I can smell the strawberry shortcake a mile away! You better have saved me some!" 

Kenma looked at the alpha confused 

"Kuroo... do you really think that we would bring cake to a volleyball game?" 

Kuroo raised his hands in defeat

"okay okay whatever you say" 

Kenma rolls his eyes and focuses back on the game he's in 

~ I know there's strawberry short cake. ~ 

The alpha finishes his stretches and joins the game. The score is now 12-9 to Nekoma. A further 10 minutes pass and the whistle blows, leaving the score on 15-11   
The Karasuno team patted each other on the backs 

"don’t mind, don’t mind, it was just a warm up, we will get them next time" 

Suga smiles at everyone 

Hinata started to wobble but quickly sorted himself out and stood up straight. Kageyama didn’t notice it, but he felt uneasy for some reason. He looked over to Hinata who was slightly out of breath but smiling at him, the alpha squinted and hummed to himself. The team grabbed their flasks and downed half their water, leaving them panting afterwards 

~ nope, something doesn’t seem right ~ 

Kageyama approached Hinata and placed his hand on his shoulder 

"is everything okay?" 

Hinata looked up at him

"yeah everything's fine" 

He smiles. The alpha isn't having any of it 

"Dai-san I think Hinata needs to sit out of the next match" 

"wait what?! Bakageyama I'm fine!" 

"I know you're not! I can feel it through the bond boke!"

Hinata frowned at him 

"you can't just tell me to sit out the next match!" 

"no, he can't, but I can" 

"wahh but Suga...." 

"no buts! Come on" 

The silver haired omega places his hands on Hinata's shoulders and guides him to the bench. With a huff the smaller sits down and crosses his arms 

"don’t worry, Tsukki can take your place" 

"but Tsukki isn't even here!" 

As if on que, the door to the gymnasium opens and Tsukki returns looking slightly dazed 

"take your time Tsukishima." 

Kageyama glared at him

"what's that king?!" 

They both glared at each other, until they were interrupted by the sound of the volleyball being dropped.

Everyone looked over to see Kuroo with his arms still placed in front of him as if holding an invisible ball. Tsukki was caught in the alphas gaze, it was like time had frozen and it was only the blonde and the dark haired in the room. Their minds went fuzzy and everything was a blur, their bodies began to tingle, there was a slight ringing in their ears. Both of their heart beats were loud, well, loud to each other, and each beat was in sync. They both continued to stare into each other's eyes with shocked expressions. Kuroo's eyes began to dilate and Tsukki began to shiver. The omega looked down and tutted, tears burning at his eyes, but he refused to let them fall. 

"if you would excuse me." 

The tall omega turned around and walked out the gym 

"what the hell was all that about!" 

Noya whined. 

Yamaguchi had a sad frown, looking to where his best friend had left from

~ Tsukki... ~ 

The tall blonde was rushing through the hall way back to the guest dorms

~ no, no, no. Why? Why does this have to happen? I hate it. I hate the fact that I'm an omega. I wish I was born a beta, then maybe I could live a normal life... then maybe I could have control over my own body, my own feelings. Why him? I don't even know who he is. I thought it was just a myth. Even so, why does he have to be... ~ 

"ahhh" 

The omega was cut off from all trail of thoughts, due to a sharp pain shooting from his groin and across his abdomen. He crouched over clutching at his stomach, taking quick breaths through clenched teeth. 

~ dammit ~ 

He tried to straighten himself up the best he could and carried on walking towards the dorms. 

~ this pain is becoming unbearable ~ 

Once he got to the dorm he slid the door open and closed it behind him. He felt a shiver run up his spine, his mind and body were telling him to go back, go back to the gymnasium, go back to THAT alpha. He placed his forehead and a clenched fist on the wall 

~ stop. Just this once, just this one time, let me have control over my own body. ~ 

He turns his back to the wall and slides himself down. He pulled his legs up, hiding his face against his raised knees.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Noya! you need to remember to breath dammit!
> 
> hope you all enjoyed this chapter, maybe you guys have an idea what happened to Tsukki and Kuroo? or maybe your just gonna wait and see ;)  
> can anyone guess who Kuroo's 'bro' is? and who the angel of omegas is? :P  
> please leave a comment tell me what you think is going on :)  
> and kudos is always appreciated :)
> 
> until next time!


	13. The truth is coming out..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter ended up being longer then i planned,  
> but i hope you enjoy it! :D

Everyone in the gym were looking around confused as to what just happened. Kuroo dropped to his knees with a loud thud and grabbed his head, the rest of the Nekoma team rushed over to him. Yaku knelt down beside him and put his hand on the alphas shoulder 

"Kuroo... is everything okay?" 

The small omega asked concerned 

"I...I... need to go see him."

Yaku frowned at the taller and looked up to his team mates, Kuroo was acting out of character and he didn't know why. Kenma stepped towards him

"Kuroo... was he the cake?" 

"cake? What do you mean cake?" 

Lev spoke up. 

Kuroo raised his head to face Kenma and nodded slightly. The team were looking at each other, they had no idea what was going on but it seems his best friend knows very well. The pudding head boy knelt at the side of Yaku in front of Kuroo 

"you can't seriously think he's..." 

"he is." 

"but you said you never believed in that, and that it's just a myth that’s been told for centuries. You thought and I quote 'it's just a load of crap'" 

"not anymore" 

The alpha interrupted 

The rest of the team still stood there, they really had no idea what was going on. Kuroo stood up slowly and brushed his knees. Suga's motherly instincts kicked in

"erm is everything okay over there" 

The silver haired omega called out from the other side of the net. 

The Nekoma team looked over in shock but accepted his kindness, Yaku walked over to the net 

"our captain is having a bit of an issue at the moment, were not quite sure exactly what's going on" 

Suga hummed in response. The rest of the Karasuno team walked over to coach Ukai who was in the middle of discussing something with Takeda sensei

"er coach, maybe I should go see if Tsukki is okay"

Yamaguchi was worried for his best friend. 

"rather then you go and miss out on practice, I'll go and check on him" 

Takeda smiled and made his way out the gym. Yamaguchi looked down and started to pick at his thumb nail. Tanaka made his way over to him and put his arm over the omegas shoulder, giving him a tight squeeze of reassurance.   
Kenma had managed to convince Kuroo that he needs to clear his head first before running off and doing something reckless, so he decides to stay and practice with everyone. Coach Ukai blew his whistle to get the Karasuno team back in to position and the match begins.

Takeda was walking up to the guest dorms and he could hear some shuffling going on inside. He slides the door open and Tsukki was pulling out a futon, he jumps when he realizes he has company. 

"oh, Takeda sensei" 

He bows towards the older omega 

"is everything okay Tsukishima? You arrived back in the gym and then left pretty quickly" 

The blonde had to think on the spot of an excuse that would sound legit enough for his behavior back there, he couldn’t say what he thought really did happen between him and THAT alpha 

"truth is sensei, I didn’t get much sleep last night, I was up late doing homework. I think if I rest for a little bit now I should be okay by lunch" 

Tsukki lied through his teeth, but to him that was a much better excuse then what really happened. There was no way in hell he was going to accept how his inner omega made him feel.   
Takeda had a sympathetic look on his face but nodded at him 

"okay well once you have slept and feel better come and join us" 

He smiles and leaves the room shutting the door behind him. Tsukki sighed in relief 

~ I hope he didn’t suspect anything ~ 

When Takeda had arrived back at the gym he made his way up to coach Ukai and explained everything to him, he looked at him a bit skeptical but accepted the information anyway. 

Hinata had been allowed to rejoin them in the match and the score was 23-21 to Nekoma. Things weren't going to well for Karasuno but it's all a learning process for the boys, tomorrow they will be given tips and proper training. 

During the match Noya had decided to play around a little. Spotting Nekoma's libero at the center back, he stuck his tongue out at him when he knew he was looking over, this threw Yaku off and caused him to miss the ball, giving a point to Karasuno. The omega apologized to his team 

"don’t worry Yaku, I saw exactly what happened" 

Kuroo stuck his tongue out at the shorter 

They continue on, this time Kuroo had his own little plan. As Tora went to smack the ball over the net Kuroo put himself in Daichi's view and winked at Suga. This then caused Daichi to miss the ball. He stood up straight and frowned 

"did you just wink at our setter?" 

The alpha slightly growled. Kuroo shrugged his shoulders and smiled playfully 

"don’t mind don’t mind Dai, I've got this" 

The silver haired omega winked 

Yamaguchi was about to serve, but just before he did Suga whipped himself in front of the net, looked at the other team who were now all looking at him. He flicked his hair slightly and gave the team the most majestic smile and a little wave, that did the trick! The whole Nekoma team even the omegas were struck by Suga's beauty, and at that moment they heard the ball hit the floor behind them. The whistle blew and Ukai stepped forward 

"great game guys, but don’t think we didn’t see what you were all up to" 

The teams look at each other from the corners of their eyes and burst out laughing. They walked over to the net and shook hands with their opponents, thanking them for the match. 

The school bell rang 

"okay boys, I have spoken to the teachers and they have agreed you can have the whole day for practice tomorrow due to having our Karasuno guests here. Right now though your lessons start in 20 minutes so make your way to the club room to get changed and I will see you in the morning" 

Coach Nekomata nods and walks over to coach Ukai and Takeda sensei 

"our boys need to go to their lessons for the rest of the day. They have opened up the dining hall early so you can have your lunch before Nekoma take their break." 

"thank you very much, we appreciate it" 

Takeda bows to the older 

They make their way through the school and to the dining hall. Yamaguchi and Tanaka were having a quiet conversation between themselves 

"maybe I should look for Tsukki" 

"I think you should have some lunch first" 

"I haven't got much of an appetite to be honest" 

"look I know your worried for your best friend, but you really need to eat before we go back and do more practice" 

"yeah, I know, it's just Tsukki hasn’t been his normal self for quite some time now and he never talks to anyone about his problems or what's on his mind, it's just if there is something wrong with him and I haven't realized it.... then I'm a really crappy friend" 

"don’t be silly! You are a brilliant friend and he's lucky to have you, I'm sure if there was something serious with him then he would tell you. You have known each other since you were kids after all. Right?" 

"hmmm yeah I guess..." 

"well then, stop beating yourself up over what could be nothing" 

"okay" 

Yamaguchi smiles at Tanaka 

Once everyone had arrived at the dining hall lunch was already prepared and spread out across a long table big enough to fit the team around. The smell of all the food was over powering, but in a good way. There was bowls of rice, ramen, pork cutlets and plates with sushi wraps on. Everyone seated themselves and started tucking into all the food, it wasn’t a pretty sight. There was food going everywhere, arms stretched across the table, most of them were talking with their mouths full. This was a group of boys after all.

"if you're not gonna eat that bakageyama I will!" 

"keep your hands off boke!" 

"ahhh these damn chop sticks!!" 

"look Noya ill teach you AGAIN!" 

"Dai could you pass me the salt?" 

The door opens and Yamaguchi stands from the table 

"Tsukki!" 

Tanaka almost chokes on his food and begins to laugh 

"oh my god hahaha.... pass the salt!...hahahaha as if on que Tsukishima walks through the door" 

He continues to laugh, tears now forming. Yamaguchi looked down and frowned at the alpha, everyone stopped eating to look over at the tall blonde

"erm, sorry about earlier and any inconvenience I may have caused. I didn’t get enough sleep last night and it all caught up with me" 

Tsukki bows. 

"don’t mind Tsukki, there's a seat next to Yamaguchi, try and have something to eat you might feel better after." 

Suga said, welcoming him into the dining hall. 

Tsukki takes a seat next to Yamaguchi and grabs a bowl of rice 

"Tsukki is everything alright?" 

"yes Yamaguchi, like I said I was tired." 

"you would tell me if something was wrong right?" 

"shut up Yamaguchi" 

"sorry Tsukki" 

After everyone had finished eating they helped take all the plates and bowls back. Ukai looks up at the clock reading 2pm 

"okay so we have permission to use the gymnasium for the rest of the day, so you can go and practice freely but we need to be back at the guest dorms by 9pm and lights are out at 10.30pm. Right let's make our way back to the gymnasium." 

Once arriving at the gymnasium Noya and Asahi ran to the storage cupboard and brought out the volleyball net and stands, Kageyama and Hinata rushed over to get the trolley of volleyballs and everyone else was helping to set up the benches and score board. A couple hours had passed by and Ukai had already suggested to everyone that they call it a day but everyone wanted to carry on. Noya suggested teaching everyone how to dive properly. 

"okay guys, you're doing pretty good but Tsukishima you need to work on it a little more and Yamaguchi you need to stop being afraid of landing on the floor. Come on guys it's not that hard" 

"neither is using chop sticks" 

Tsukki commented, making everyone laugh but not Noya, he just placed his hands on his hips and huffed 

"ahhh don’t be like that Noya, we love you really"

Suga smiled at him. 

The boys continue with trying to get better with their dives. Tsukki sets himself up ready to do another dive when he is instantly stopped as he crouched

"well come on then Tsukishima!" 

Noya yelled out. Tsukki gritted his teeth and continued with the dive, he stood up with a slight wobble but not noticeable to anyone else. 

"if you would excuse me I need the rest room" 

They weren’t paying much attention as the blonde left the gymnasium. 

He entered the toilets and walked up to the sink splashing water on his face 

~ how long will this go on for? Just stop already. ~ 

He grabbed a towel to wipe his face dry. The door to the toilets opened and Tsukki felt a shiver run up his spine, grabbing his glasses and putting them in place, he looked into the mirror to see who was behind him. There stood a tall very handsome dark-haired alpha 

~ oh great. Perfect timing.... ~ 

He turned around and was face to face with Kuroo, who was looking at him with a shocked expression 

"oh...err... sorry I didn’t mean to intrude.... Tsukki right?" 

"no, it's Tsukishima, Yamaguchi calls me Tsukki. Now if you would excuse me I need to get back to practice" 

"hey wait!" 

Tsukki paused and turned his head to face the alpha 

"can I help you?" 

He says bluntly 

"back there in the gym this morning, you know what that was right?" 

Tsukki glared at Kuroo 

"yes, I know exactly what it was, but it doesn’t mean anything! Just because I'm and omega doesn’t mean I have to...." 

"but were..." 

"STOP!" 

Kuroo looked at the omega a bit taken back by his out burst 

"I don’t even know who you are!" 

"you can call me Kuroo..." 

"I would rather not call you anything. So please move out the way" 

The blonde goes to move past the alpha 

"no wait!" 

Kuroo grabs Tsukki's arm. 

Tsukki crouched over and started shivering clutching at his stomach 

~ shit. ~ 

"hey! are you okay?!" 

Tsukki looked up with tear filled eyes 

"let go..." 

Kuroo's grip loosened and Tsukki choose the opportunity to pull his arm away and quickly evacuate the toilets. 

~ no no no. Why now? This can't be happening! I need to get to the lockers quick! ~ 

The pain across his abdomen was worse than it had ever been, his heart was racing and he started to sweat. He managed to get there, get his key out and shakily try to open his locker, it took him a few attempts but he managed to get it open, he pulled his bag out and began searching through it frantically 

~ oh god no! Where are they? Please don’t say I forgot them! ~ 

His breathing became quick paced and almost hard. He grabbed his phone and was about to dial but he fell to his knees and crouched over 

"Tsukishima!" 

He looked up slightly to see that Kuroo had caught up to him. The alpha stopped a couple of feet away from him 

"ahh.... Tsukki are.... are you in h... heat?" 

The alphas breathing became deep and his eyes started to dilate 

"tsk" 

~ I need to get away, quick! ~ 

The blonde shakily stood up, dropping his glasses on the floor and made a dash for the nearest fire exit. He ran to the nearest place he could hide, behind a tree at the side of the schools race track. 

Kuroo shook his head, picked up the glasses and ran after the omega. He wasn't hard to find; the smell of strawberry shortcake was over powering and had a sweeter scent then before. When Kuroo walked around the tree the sight he saw was one he wished he hadn't. Tsukki was curled up on the floor in a fetus position, sweat was dripping off his forehead, he was violently shaking and tears were falling down the side of his face. Kuroo quickly knelt at the side of him with a worried expression 

"it....it.... hurts" 

Kuroo started to growl. He didn’t want this omega to be in pain, every part of his body was screaming to help him, to stop him hurting, but why was this omega hurting so much? it didn’t seem right 

"Ts...Tsukki w... why are y... you in so much p... pain?"

it took every fiber in the alphas body not to take this omega right here, right now. He got closer to Tsukki and placed a hand on his shoulder

"d... don’t... touch... me." 

The omega whimpered out. The alpha placed his nose on Tsukki's neck just above his scent glands and inhaled deeply, slowly losing control he places a hand on the blonde's cheek 

~ I need to stop ~ 

he sat himself up quickly and bit on his own arm as hard as he could, causing it to trickle a line of blood, he slapped himself round the face and shook his head 

"how can I help you Tsukki? I dunno what to do!" 

Tsukki looked up at him through blurred vision 

~ oh my god alpha just take me now! ~ 

Tsukki tutted at his own thoughts 

~ what am I even thinking? ~ 

"m... my ph... phone. C... call Ak... Akiteru." 

He gasps and closes himself in tighter. Kuroo grabbed Tsukki's phone and scrolled to Akiteru's number, he hits call and it rings for about a minute. 

"Kei?" 

"ah no, this is Kuroo I'm Tsukki's…......... friend. He err he's collapsed and I think he's in heat..." 

"I'll borrow a friend's car and I'll be right there!" 

And with that he hung up. 

Kuroo rushed back over to Tsukki who seemed to just be getting worse and worse, he started to slowly close his eyes 

"no! Don’t close your eyes!" 

Tsukki whipped his eyes back open and started to shiver again. A moment went by until they heard shouting from a distance

"KEI!!" 

Akiteru came rushing over, he knelt down at the side of his younger brother and pulled his head onto his knee

"Kei, you shouldn’t be in heat, you said you haven't long had a heat." 

Tsukki lowered his head 

"Kei.... tell me the truth, have you been abusing the heat suppressants?" 

The omega looked up to his brother and tears fell down his cheeks 

"how many heats have you missed?" 

"…....... tsk" 

He grabbed his stomach and whimpered, it felt like his whole body was on file 

"Kei..." 

"uh ah.... I... I've m... missed....3" 

Both Akiteru and Kuroo gasped in shock and looked at the whimpering omega with worry. The beta turned to Kuroo 

"help me get him to the car, I need to take him to the hospital" 

The alpha nodded and picked Tsukki up bridal style. The omega rested his head on Kuroo's shoulder and placed his nose on the alphas scent glands 

~ this smell... its so intoxicating. He smells just like old spice. I can't think straight ~ 

Rushing him over to the car, Kuroo places him in the back seat laying down and shuts the car door. Akiteru put his window down 

"thank you for looking after my brother, please inform Takeda sensei and coach Ukai that I have taken him" 

Kuroo nodded and watched the car drive off, he looked to the glasses that were in his hands 

~ please be alright ~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay Tanaka laughing at the fact Tsukki walked in at the perfect time of salt made me laugh every time i went over it haha i hope you guys also found it funny XD  
> yeah so Tsukki has missed 3! heats, lets just hope hes alright :)
> 
> kudos are appreciated and so are comments! please leave a comment and i will get back to you :)
> 
> until next time!


	14. Truth

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm on a roll people!   
> heres another chapter!  
> this chapter ended up being longer then i planned but i hope you enjoy it :)  
> please leave a comment :)

Kuroo gritted his teeth, shoved the glasses in his pocket and made a run towards the gymnasium. 

Upon arriving he bursts through the doors causing the Karasuno team to jump and look over in worry. He crouched over placing his hands on his knees trying to catch his breath. Takeda walked over to him 

"is everything okay?" 

The Alpha shook his head 

"it's Tsukishima..." 

Hearing his words, the team made their way over to the Nekoma member 

"what about Tsukki?" 

Yamaguchi said shakily 

The alpha caught his breath and stood up straight 

"his brother has just rushed him to the hospital" 

"what?! Why?" 

Daichi stepped forward 

"I bumped into him in the toilets and he was acting strange so I followed him to his lockers and I found him crouched over on the floor, when he saw me he ran outside dropping his glasses on the way and so I ran after him again and he was on the floor in a state. He kept saying he was in pain and he looked horrible! I'm pretty sure he came on heat, he told me to call Akiteru I think his name was and when he got to us Tsukishima admitted to abusing the heat suppressants and that he had missed 3 heats!" 

Yamaguchi starts shaking and goes to make a run for the door but Tanaka grabs him 

"Yamaguchi what are you doing?" 

"get off of me!" 

The omega begins to shove Tanaka off him but he doesn’t let go 

"Yamaguchi calm down" 

"no, I will NOT! Calm down! I need to see him!" 

"you don’t even know where the hospital is" 

Tanaka still had a hold of Yamaguchi, the omega spun himself around and started doing light punched on the alphas shoulders 

"I told you! I knew it! I knew there was something going on with him. Let go of me!" 

Tanaka still being stubborn didn’t let go. Tears were beginning to fall down Yamaguchi's cheeks and he was still trying to get out the alphas grip, but he wasn’t going to let go of him, he wasn’t going to risk his omega getting lost or hurt in the middle of Tokyo. The omega becoming tired rested his head on Tanaka's chest, his shoulders began to shake and he was now crying heavily. The alpha gave off some pheromones to relax the upset omega 

"why?... why didn’t he talk to me?" 

He managed to choke out.   
Tanaka put his hand on the back of Yamaguchi's head 

"I'm not sure. Let's go back to the dorms so you can calm down" 

The two left the gymnasium closing the doors behind them. Everyone looked back at Kuroo who was deep in thought and oblivious as to what just went on between the two Karasuno mates.

"I asked Tsukishima before we left for Tokyo when his next heat was... he said he wasn’t due one any time soon because he hadn't long had one" 

The silver haired omega looked down 

"but why would that idiot abuse his suppressants?" 

Kageyama spoke up 

"surely, he knows he needed to take a break and to have a heat, right?" 

Hinata tilted his head 

"I think he was doing it on purpose... " 

Noya stepped forward 

"you can't be serious? Tsukishima is smart, he would know what sort of effects that could have on his body if he abused them." 

Asahi frowned 

"Suga, you said you spoke to him about when his heat is due?" 

Daichi walked over to the omega 

"yeah and he just said that he couldn’t remember when his next heat was due, but he wrote it down somewhere at home... it didn’t seem right though, because I don’t remember him taking any time off school" 

"okay boys listen up" 

Ukai gathered the boys around him 

"it's very unfortunate what has happened with Tsukishima and I can't really explain why he was doing what he was doing because I don’t know myself, but what I do know is we need to wait. Takeda will be the one that goes to the hospital tomorrow and get as much information as he can, for now you all need to remember we are here for two nights and remember the reason we are here. I think we should call it a day, please head back to the dorms, and thank you for letting us know" 

Ukai bows towards Kuroo and pulls Takeda to the side. The rest of the team made their way back to the guest dorms. 

 

Akiteru is now stuck in traffic, he turns his head to check on Tsukki. The omega is curled up on the back seat, shaking, hair completely drenched with sweat, clutching his stomach and whimpering in pain 

~ dammit hang in there Kei ~ 

After finally getting out of the traffic and arriving at the hospital, Akiteru pulls over and jumps out the car rushing through the entrance doors and to the front desk 

"you need to help me! It's my brother, he's been abusing his heat suppressants and he's in unbearable pain!" 

The beta women he spoke to quickly picked up the desk phone and called for help. The doctors brought out a stretcher to the car and placed Tsukki on it in which he cried out in pain as they wheeled him into the special unit.   
Akiteru sat down in the waiting room. It was quiet, it was horrible, he just wanted to be at his brother's side, he wanted to make sure he was going to be okay and he had so many questions, but all he could do was wait. 

 

It felt like time had frozen for the beta, he was sat in a room on his own, 4 white walls surrounding him, a little TV on in the corner which had the news on and a couple other chairs that were vacant. His mind had gone blank from over thinking, causing him to have a head acke. He looked over to the TV and saw the time

~ wow have I really been sitting here for 2 hours... ~

The door to the waiting room opened revealing a short beta woman with a brown bob cut hair style, a warn look on her face and she was wearing purple scrubs. 

"are you Tsukishima Akiteru?" 

The woman had a soft voice

"ahh er yeah, how is he?" 

Akiteru stood from his seat. The beta woman looked at him with a sad face 

"he's better than what he was but he's still not in a good way, we did some blood tests and he has an extreme amount X.O in his blood stream, X.O is the type of heat suppressants that he has been taking, it's obviously not good to be over taking any sort of prescription medication and it is extremely dangerous for an omega to take more than what is needed of heat suppressants, it's important to stop taking them and have a heat when a heat is due. Now you said that he has missed 3 heats am I right?" 

"y... yes" 

The nurse sighed 

"we are going to need to detox him but we need you to sign the agreement. During the detox he will be uncomfortable, he will cry out in pain and he will also vomit a lot, so it will be good to keep him hydrated and on an IV. We will obviously need to keep him over night so we can keep an eye on him and he will be allowed visitors in the morning."

Akiteru felt sick from everything the nurse had just said but he nodded and signed the agreement 

"will he be okay?" 

"after the treatment he will be just fine, but he will have to stay off the suppressants and have a heat, it might be a good idea to make sure he is with his mate during the heat"

"Kei doesn’t have a mate." 

"oh really? That’s strange" 

"how so?" 

"well his body was showing all the signs that he has one. Sorry I must have been mistaken, it's just it seemed like someone may have triggered his heat to come at full force." 

Akiteru looked at her slightly confused but they both just brushed it off and took it as his heat was a long time coming. 

"if you would excuse me" 

The nurse bowed and turned on her heels 

Akiteru sat back down in the chair and pulled out his phone 

 

The Karasuno team had set their futons up in the same room and were chatting among themselves 

"I hope Tsukishima will be alright" 

Suga said leaning against Daichi's arm 

"so do I" 

"how could I not notice something going on with one of my sons?" 

Daichi leaned his head forward slightly 

"your what Suga?" 

Suga frowned 

"what?" 

"you said one of your sons" 

"did I?" 

"yeah, you did haha" 

"oh... I didn’t even realize" 

they both snickered with each other 

"well I'm sure Takeda sensei will fill us in tomorrow once he's been to the hospital" 

"hmmm yeah your right" 

Suga looked up and smiled at the alpha. Daichi leaned down slightly and gave the omega a little peck on the lips. They snuggled into a single futon and drifted off to sleep. 

Hinata and Kageyama were sat on the floor chucking a ball between themselves 

"what was that guy called again? The one that came and told us about Tsukishima" 

"Kuroo... I think?" 

"ahhh, why do you think he was with him?" 

"I have no idea boke" 

"Kageyama..." 

"hmmm" 

"will you let me train properly tomorrow?" 

"it all depends if you feel up to it, but not like you will pay much attention to me if I tell you to sit out anyway" 

"I sat out today bakageyama!" 

"yeah because Suga made you..." 

They both looked at each other with sulky expressions 

"okay fine... if I don’t feel 100% up to it I will sit out when I need to" 

Hinata smiled over to Kageyama, the alpha sighed and then smiled back 

"come here!" 

The alpha holds out an arm and Hinata crawls over to him and sits in between his legs, back up against the alphas chest. Kageyama put his lips on the back of Hinata's neck just below the bond mark and gives it a soft kiss causing the omega to purr slightly, he then run the tip of his tongue across it 

"eeek" 

Hinata sat up, turning his body around to face Kageyama and gave him a slight slap on the arm. The alpha gave him a cheeky grin 

"I don't know what you're thinking Bakageyama but we are doing NOTHING! whilst we are in Tokyo! and further more were in a room full of our friends!" 

"yeah, I know, I know, I just wanted to tease you a little bit" 

Hinata huffed at him but Kageyama just chuckled and pulled him back for a cuddle. 

Asahi and Noya were on separate futons laying on their stomachs pulling faces at each other. Asahi started laughing because Noya does a perfect impression of a monkey 

"Asahi, can I ask you a question?" 

"yeah sure" 

"can I..." 

"wait what are you doing?" 

Asahi interrupted him 

"huh" 

"you said can I ask a question" 

"that’s right." 

"and you did so..." 

Noya gave Asahi evils 

"I swear sometimes I wanna..." 

"hahahahaha" 

"WHAT NOW?!" 

"ahhh that’s two questions now!" 

"Asahi, I swear." 

"hahaha I'm sorry Noya I couldn’t help it" 

The alpha rubs the back of his head, Noya frowns at him 

"can I continue?" 

"pfffft" 

"no, you know what! Forget it" 

Noya rolls on his side and puts his back towards Asahi 

"no, no, no, I'm sorry! Continue" 

Asahi says whilst climbing into the same futon as the omega, he wraps his arms around the smaller 

"don’t worry, my question was answered" 

Asahi frowned 

"what do you mean?" 

"I was going to ask for a hug" 

The smaller grinned up at him. The alpha laughed slightly and pulled the omega in closer 

Yamaguchi was sat in the corner of the room, knees bent up to his chest and he was spacing out. Tanaka was sat at the side of him trying to get him to talk, but he wasn't having much luck 

"Yamaguchi please just talk to me, I know your upset but he's in safe hands now" 

Ignored 

"please I'm really starting to worry about you." 

Ignored 

"why don’t you message his brother?" 

Ignored 

The alpha sighed and reached over to grab Yamaguchi's phone 

"oh, you have a message from Akiteru" 

Yamaguchi turned his head slightly 

"it says 'hey Tadashi, you probably heard about Kei being rushed into hospital, he has been abusing his heat suppressants for a while now and he kept it a secret from everyone. They are going to be detoxing him over night so it's going to be a rough ride for him, they said he can have visitors tomorrow. I hope you haven't been blaming yourself for not realising because I didn’t even realise and I live with him. I will keep you updated'" 

Tanaka finished reading the message out and looked up to Yamaguchi, tears had fallen down the omegas cheeks and he had a saddened look. Tanaka put his arms around him and bought him into a tight embrace 

"I'm sorry Tanaka.... I didn’t mean to hit you, or ignore you. I was just... scared" 

"look you was upset, I don’t care about that. I'm just happy you're finally talking to me, now that we know what's happening with Tsukishima will you please get some rest?"

Yamaguchi nodded and curled up against Tanaka 

~ how could Tsukki not tell me what was happening with him?! I thought I was his best friend! the amount of times he has helped me in the past and given me support in the weird way that Tsukki does, how could he then not tell me... ~ 

 

Kuroo was at home in his room sitting at his computer desk. Resting his head in his hand he stared at the computer screen 

~ how the hell am I meant to focus on this science homework when all I'm thinking about is that bloody omega!? I want him to be okay, I want to see him, hold him, tell him that I'm here for him. The thing is I don’t even know who HE is... I haven't even had a proper conversation with him. ~ 

He leans over and opens the top draw pulling Tsukki's glasses out, he twiddles them between his fingers and gives a little smirk 

~ I've always had a thing for glasses... but there's something about that boy, his height, his blonde hair, his attractive face, his sass, his lips, oh my god his lips! What I would give to be able to meet his lips with mine, to stroke his face, and to sleep next to someone that smells like strawberry shortcake ~ 

The alpha sat up straight and shook his head 

~ what am I thinking? ~ 

He shuts his computer down feeling defeated that he couldn't even do a third of his homework. He makes his way over to his bed and lays on his back looking up at the periodic table that he had stuck to his ceiling. He starts to get lost in his thoughts once again 

~ our scientific age demands that we provide definitions, measurements and statistics in order to be taken seriously. Yet most of the important things in life cannot be precisely defined or measured. Can we define or measure love, beauty, friendship, or decency? ~ 

He reached over to turn his lamp off 

~ I will go see him tomorrow. ~ 

 

The next morning at Nekoma high 

The Karasuno team make their way to the gymnasium. When they arrived Tora, Yaku, Lev, Kenma, Inuoka and coach Nekomata were already there. Each team bowed towards each other 

"where the hell is Kuroo?!" 

Coach Nekomata asked annoyed. Kenma stepped forward 

"I went to get Kuroo on the walk to school today but when I got there he wasn’t feeling well, he was running a temperature and said his body hurts" 

The coach sighed 

"very well..." 

He blows on his whistle and gets everyone to gather around 

"today we will have a warm up match like yesterday then we will partner up each team's position with the other team's position, for example... Yaku we will partner you up with Nishinoya to give each other tips and same goes for Kenma he will be put with Sugawara and Kageyama and so on and so on. Let's begin" 

He blows on his whistle and the match begins. 

 

At the hospital Akiteru slowly opens his eyes and groans, he had been asleep in the same position on the waiting room chair all night.   
The beta nurse walks into the room 

"oh, your awake Mr Tsukishima" 

"please, just call me Akiteru" 

The nurse smiled at him 

"Akiteru, I came in a few hours ago but you were asleep and I didn’t want to disturb you, its Kei..." 

He stood up quickly 

"what's wrong? Is he okay? Dammit I shouldn’t have fallen asleep!" 

"calm down Akiteru, Kei is just fine." 

The beta dropped his shoulders in relief 

"I came to talk to you about his situation actually" 

They were interrupted by a knock on the door. Takeda sensei walks in to the room 

"oh, sorry. Am I interrupting something?" 

The omega bows 

"actually no, it's nice to see a familiar face" 

Akiteru commented. The nurse looked back at the beta 

"am I okay to carry on?" 

"yeah that’s fine, Takeda will also need to know so he can go back and report to everyone else"

The nurse bows 

"okay so Kei's treatment is complete, he is fully detoxed from the X.O that was in his system. He had quite a rough night last night, he vomited quite a bit and only got about 4 hours sleep but he looks better and he's not in any pain anymore. Right now, he is just resting. We hooked him up to a new IV in which can come out this afternoon, also we are prescribing him with a 7-day Y.Q suppressant which will allow his body to re-start in a way, after 7 days he will come in to heat. We would like to keep him in again tonight just to keep an eye on him to make sure the Y.Q agrees with his body type and if all goes well he is free to leave the following morning." 

the nurse smiles at Akiteru 

"oh, thank god." 

Takeda walks over to the beta and puts a hand on his shoulder 

"I'm glad to hear he is doing fine. If you would excuse me I must get back and let everyone know" 

Everyone bows and Takeda leaves. 

"can I go and see him?" 

"yes, you can, please follow me" 

They both walk to the room in which Tsukki was in, knocking on the door before entering. The omega was laying on the bed hooked up to the IV wearing one of the hospital robes, he looked drained but he looked a lot! Better than he did last night.

"I will leave you both to talk" 

The nurse bows before leaving the room and shutting the door behind herself. Akiteru made his way up to the bed. The omega sat himself up slightly 

"Kei..." 

"I already know what you're going to say. That I'm an idiot and I should never have done it and that your disappointed in me..." 

"actually, no. I wasn’t going to say any of those things I just want to know why?" 

"you wouldn’t understand." 

Tsukki looks down to his lap 

"try me?"

"no" 

"Kei, you know you can talk to me, right? I just don’t get it..." 

"exactly! you don’t get it! and you won't ever get it. Look it's over now and I regret it I was stupid and I won't do it again" 

"I was worried about you Kei, I thought I was going to lose you..." 

"tsk" 

"I'm serious!" 

Tsukki looked at his older brother and raised his eyebrows as he could see how truly worried he was 

"I'm sorry..." 

A moment passed and there was a knock on the door, the nurse walked in

"sorry to bother you but you have a guest, he said his names Kuroo" 

~ great. ~ 

The omega rolled his eyes 

"shall I tell him to come back later?" 

"no, it's fine, let him in" 

The nurse nodded and leaned herself out the door slightly. Kuroo stepped into the room 

"could you please leave us alone to talk" 

the omega requested. They both nodded and left the room 

"what are you doing here?" 

Kuroo sighed and walked over to the side of the bed 

"I have something for you, I think you might want it" 

The alpha pulls Tsukki's glasses out from his pocket and hands them to him. The blonde puts them in place 

"well at least I can see the hell hole I'm in now" 

"look, I know I'm probably the last person you want to see right now" 

"yeah" 

"but I just want to talk to you" 

Tsukki frowned at the alpha but he thought he would hear him out anyway 

"what do you want to talk about?" 

"I was thinking about you all night, I can't actually stop thinking about you" 

"that’s only because..." 

"that’s not just it. Yeah that’s a part of it but there's more to it" 

Kuroo interrupted him 

"like what?" 

"like, I think I would have fallen for you despite our second genders..." 

"pfft despite second genders, what a joke" 

"what do you mean?" 

"well that’s what it always leads down to in the end, everything! It always leads down to the second gender. Being an omega is awful! but you would have no idea Mr alpha, you can talk so light heartily about second genders when in reality if your second gender isn't an alpha or beta then your looked down upon, treated differently, more fragile, weak and not in control of your own body." 

"wait, Tsukishima are you saying you started abusing the suppressants because your ashamed of being an omega?" 

Tsukki gritted his teeth and clenched his fists around the blanket 

"if so then you're stupid!" 

the omega shot the alpha a shocked look 

"HUH!?" 

"you heard me! if second gender is all you think about then your being narrow minded. you're basically saying that all omegas are weak... does that mean you think that your team mates are weak? Now I'm pretty sure you don’t really think that. My best friend is an omega and I have never once thought being an omega is going to stop him doing what he wants! He is one of the best players on our team. Yeah, he would rather sit and play console games all day but he is the heart and brain of Nekoma volleyball team. I'm not going to treat you different because you're an omega... that doesn't mean anything to me! And you think omegas are the only ones that don't have control over their bodies?!? what a load of crap! I could barely control myself around you yesterday!" 

Tsukki was still looking at the alpha in shock, then gave him a side smirk 

"you're the only one that has ever spoken to me like that..." 

Kuroo sat back a little 

"oh, I'm sorry if..." 

"no! I kinda... liked it, and... your right" 

Tsukki interrupted blushing slightly 

"the scientist is not a person who gives the right answers; he is one who asks the right questions. Tsukishima, can we start again? tomorrow if you're feeling spry I would like to take you on a date and get to know you" 

"a date? But I don't even know your given name and you know mine." 

"I will tell you my given name once you agree to go on a date with me" 

the alpha smirks 

~ this guy... ~ 

"…... fine, I'll go on a date with you" 

the alpha beams a massive smile 

"Tsukishima Kei. My name is Kuroo Tetsuro, your fated mate"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wooo sooo Kuroo and Tsukki are fated mates!! XD   
> i mean im sure most of you saw it coming but for those of you who didnt how awesome is that! XD  
> anyway we will have another chapter before we see their date so i hope you carry on reading to see it   
> i have a great idea for their date :D  
> please leave a comment and kudos :)


	15. Boys Will Be Boys

Takeda arrives back at Nekoma high and enters the gym, he walks past the teams practice match and approaches coach Ukai, they begin to talk quietly amongst themselves and after a nod between them Ukai blows on his whistle grabbing everyone's attention. The boys stop what they're doing and face the older. 

"we have information on Tsukishima, Takeda if you will" 

The older omega takes a step forward 

"I went to the hospital to see how Tsukishima was doing and I bumped into his brother as he was being informed by the nurse on his condition. Tsukishima went through a detox overnight and is clear from the suppressants that was in his system. He is doing so much better and is now in good health, although, he will not be coming back to Nekoma high as they need to keep an eye on him again tonight. For those of you who are worried about him rest assured he is doing fine" 

Takeda smiles at everyone and bows before stepping back. The Karasuno boys all sigh in relief. Tanaka walks over to Yamaguchi and puts an arm over his shoulders 

"see, Tsukishima is fine, you can relax a bit now" 

"hmmmm" 

"what's wrong?" 

"oh nothing..." 

Tanaka frowns at him 

"okay well, shall we get back to practice?" 

"yeah..." 

They do a small jog over to everyone

"okay boys, it's time to partner up with your opposing positions. Team 1. Sugawara, Kageyama and Kenma. Team 2. Nishinoya and Yaku. Team 3. Taketora, Nobuyuki, Asahi, Daichi and Tanaka. Team 3. Lev, Inuoka, Hinata and Yamaguchi. We will give you 1 hour to train with each other and give advice where it is needed." 

Coach Nekomata blows on his whistle and everyone gathers in to their groups. 

Nishinoya and Yaku looked at each other 

"I..." 

"I..." 

"oh sorry, you first!" 

Noya nodded. Yaku smirked at him 

"I don’t think there's anything I could advise you on..." 

"what's that supposed to mean" 

Noya frowned and stepped forward, Yaku waved both his hands in front of him 

"no, no, no, not like that, I mean you're already a really good libero" 

"oh..." 

Noya blushed 

"th...thank you" 

Yaku smiled at him 

"there is something I want you to teach me though" 

"oh? What's that then?" 

"that thing you did when you were doing your stretches... rolling something..." 

Noya smiled and pointed at himself with his thumb 

"ROLLING! THUNDER!!" 

They both started laughing and Noya started teaching Yaku the ways of the thunder. 

Suga, Kageyama and Kenma stood in a sort of circle and were tossing the ball to each other but rather than passing to the left or right all the time they were switching it up and tossing at random. There wasn’t much of a conversation going on, Kenma was too shy to be the first one to talk, Kageyama wasn’t good at talking with new people and he didn’t want to come off rude and Suga, well he was just enjoying the peace and quiet so he had no intentions of bringing up a topic to talk about, plus the three were already really good at what they did. 

Taketora, Nobuyuki, Asahi, Daichi and Tanaka were taking it in turns tossing the ball so they could all spike it over the net. It was going well, every now and then Tanaka and Taketora growled at each other but it was never serious, well that was until Tora stepped over the line a little 

"so, who's the cute omega with freckles?" 

Taketora spoke 

"huh?!" 

Tanaka stepped forward looking over to Yamaguchi, who like everyone else on his team was jumping up to stop spikes 

"oh, he does have good thighs, doesn’t he?!" 

Tanaka whipped his head around at Taketora's comment 

"what did you just say?" 

"think I might go and talk to him ya know? I wouldn’t mind having a piec..." 

The alpha was cut off by Tanaka grabbing his shirt and growling, Daichi stepped in-between them 

"actually, that freckled omega is already being courted by our Tanaka here" 

Daichi gestures towards the slightly raged alpha, Taketora raised his eyebrows 

"oh, sorry. Why didn’t you say anything sooner? I wouldn’t have said what I said if I had known." 

He bows towards Tanaka 

"pffft don’t worry about it, he is beautiful" 

Daichi sighed at Tanaka and raised a hand to his own forehead 

"right son, lets carry on" 

Daichi paused for a second 

~ wait... did I just call Tanaka son? ~ 

He chuckled to himself 

"oh dear..." 

"what's up Dai-san?" 

Tanaka approached 

"oh, er nothing, lets carry on" 

 

Nekomata blows on his whistle 

"okay boys gather around. It's time for lunch, afterwards we will be doing a beep test to enhance your stamina. Please make your way to the dining hall." 

The boys start exiting the gymnasium 

"Ukai, I will be gathering Tsukishima's stuff together and taking them to the hospital for him, I should be back after lunch" 

Takeda smiles at the alpha in which he responds with a nod 

~ be safe ~ 

In the dining hall the boys were already tucking into their food. It was bad enough when the Karasuno team were in there eating together but now with team Nekoma also there it got a bit messy. More arms were stretching across the table, it was loud, drinks were getting knocked over and there was a lot of laughter. Daichi and Suga were laughing between themselves, Tanaka and Yamaguchi were having a quiet chat, Yaku had a semi scared expression watching Noya trying to use chopsticks and the rest of the teams were talking to each other. 

 

At the hospital, Kuroo was still in the room with Tsukki who was now getting the IV removed 

"okay Tsukishima, you won't be needing the IV anymore but we will need to keep you in tonight, as we said we need to make sure the Y.Q agrees with your body and if all goes well you can leave in the morning" 

"okay, thank you" 

The nurse smiles at him and leaves the room   
Kuroo walks around the side of the bed 

"so, for our date tomorrow I will meet you outside the hospital entrance at 10am" 

"you have school..." 

"that’s alright, Kenma covered for me today so he can cover for me again tomorrow" 

"that’s all well and good but there is one thing..." 

Kuroo gave a skeptic look 

"what's that?" 

"you will need to convince my brother to let me go" 

"I'm sure I can do that" 

He smiles. Tsukki gave a look of 'suuure' 

There was a knock at the door, Kuroo walked around and opened it revealing Takeda sensei 

"oh, hello! I brought you your things, I'm sure you would like a change of clothes and seeing as you won't be coming back to Nekoma someone had to bring them to you"

"thank you, Takeda sensei" 

"how are you feeling?" 

"a lot better, I'm not in pain anymore. I was stupid for what I did and I'm sorry if I worried anyone" 

"we was all worried about you Tsukishima, you gave Yamaguchi quite the fright, he was going to charge up here to see you but Tanaka stopped him because he wasn’t acting his usual self" 

"he wasn’t?" 

"no, he started getting a little bit aggressive towards Tanaka and he was shaking" 

Tsukki looked down 

"I should make talking to Yamaguchi a priority when we get back home" 

"probably best. Okay well I should get going, I'm glad you're doing better, see you!" 

The small omega waves and leaves the room 

Akiteru appears behind the door 

"okay to come in?" 

Both the alpha and omega nod 

"so, Kei, I spoke to my friend who I borrowed the car off, he said that he will go in the mini bus back with the college and I can take you home in the car. The nurse also told me when you get your heat in 7 days that it won't last as long as usual" 

"they only last 3 days anyway" 

The omega replied 

"yeah, I'm aware of your short heats I explained that to the nurse, she said you will get pre-heat and then your actual heat will more than likely last the one night and that its going to be an intense heat" 

Tsukki sighed 

"well Tsukishima I need to get going I will err see you tomorrow... Akiteru could I speak to you outside quickly" 

Kuroo bowed towards the beta 

"sure" 

The both walk out the room and slightly down the hall 

"I would like to take Tsukishima on a date tomorrow if he's feeling better" 

"absolutely not" 

"I had a feeling you would say that it's just... he's my fated mate and..." 

"wait, what?" 

The beta looked confused 

"yeah, that’s right, and I would really like to get to know him better and I can understand why you would be scared to let him out of your sight but I will take proper care of him and I will keep him safe" 

Akiteru sighed and brushed his hand through his hair 

"well Kei doesn’t really like many people and if he has agreed to go on a date with you then I don’t want to stand in the way. You said you were fated mates and yet you managed to keep calm around him when he was vulnerable?" 

"I would never want to hurt him I would rather hurt myself. I want to care for him, protect him and have him by my side. Please let me take him out tomorrow" 

"...okay" 

"really?" 

Kuroo jumps up with excitement 

"yeah... but I will be picking him up from where ever you are at 6pm" 

"thank you so much!" 

The alpha bowed, turned on his heels and did a sort of skip out of sight. 

 

Today was a long hard day of training for both team Karasuno and team Nekoma. They ended their training on a good note and even some of them exchanged contacts. The Karasuno boys were in the guest dorms for the last night of their trip, there wasn’t much talking as most of them had already fallen asleep, all aside from Daichi and Suga.

"pssst, Daichi" 

"hmmm?" 

The alpha rolled over 

"so, how about we do it?" 

Suga winks at him 

"we can't do that with our friends around!" 

"sure we can they will never know!" 

"Suga are you mad? We will defiantly get caught" 

"not if were quiet" 

"haha but your never quiet when we do it" 

"wait, what? What do you think I'm talking about Dai?" 

"sex" 

"what!? Oh my god no! Hahaha" 

The alpha looked at the silver haired slightly confused 

"I'm talking about sneaking out and exploring a bit of Tokyo you dummy" 

"oh, in that case defiantly not." 

"awww but Daiiiii" 

Suga gave his best puppy dog eyes, Daichi rolled his own 

"Fine! But only for an hour or 2, and don’t run off without me!" 

"what am I? A kid?" 

"you know what I mean" 

Suga tutted but agreed to it anyway. 

They quietly shuffled through their bags to get out their casual wear clothes and proceeded to get changed quietly making sure they didn’t wake anyone up 

Daichi was wearing black straight leg jeans with black and white converse and a dark blue polo shirt followed by his black Karasuno jacket. 

Suga was wearing dark gray skinny jeans with all white converse high tops, a black vest top and his black Karasuno jacket. 

They tip toed past the sleeping crows and silently slid the door shut behind them. The corridor they were walking through was dark and they didn’t know their way around the school but eventually they came across an exit. Silently opening and closing the door behind them they did a quick jog across the back field and climbed over a fence 

"okay now that we have managed to get out of the premises, where did you actually want to go?" 

"isn't it obvious Daichi? I want to go shopping!!" 

The alpha just stared at him, Suga pouted 

"come on it will be fun! We will jump on a train and go to Tokyo sky tree!" 

Daichi rolled his eyes but grabbed a hold of Suga's hand 

"come on then" 

 

The train station was busy, but this was Tokyo after all, it wasn’t anything like Miyagi. Tokyo was a city that never stops, the streets are always filled with people, lights are always on, cars pass by as they would during the day, all the shops were open and where ever you went you could hear some sort of music or arcade area.   
Once they got off the train and existed the station they saw the sky tree 

"wow Dai it's a lot bigger than I thought it would be!" #

Suga's smile spread across his whole face   
They made their way through an entrance and it was amazing! There were multiple floors with different types of shops, sweet stalls, ramen bars, pubs, restaurants and loads of people. 

"let's shop!!!" 

"okay but let's not go to crazy, we do have to sneak back in with the stuff" 

"kaaaaaaayyy" 

 

After about an hour of shopping Daichi's face did not look amused, he was carrying 3 shopping bags in one hand and 2 in the other. 

"did you really need all this stuff?" 

Suga turned to him with a frown 

"all this stuff? I've been taking it easy..." 

"easy? 5 bags of shopping in one hour is not taking it easy" 

The omega began to laugh 

"maybe your right. Can we go outside and sit down my feet are killing me and I could do with some fresh air" 

"everything okay?" 

"yeah everything is fine it's just the drink I had earlier is making me feel a bit funny..." 

"drink you had earlier?" 

"yeah there was a guy standing outside the place next to that shop, you know the one that had that really nice top in the window, I wish I had got that top now it was on an offer and when am I actually going to come back here..." 

"Suga, back to topic" 

"haha oh yeah! What was I saying? Oh no that’s right the top" 

"no Suga the drink!" 

"ohhh, the drink yeah, some really nice guy had a tray of drinks and he said they were on offer so I bought 3 little glasses because I was thirsty and the glasses were tiny... like how is that really going to clench my thirst?" 

Daichi was looking at Suga with a worried wide-eyed expression 

"Suga, you really are going to give me a heart attack one day" 

"whaa why?" 

"that was Sake..." 

"what? No it wasn’t" 

"it was... that place next to the nice top shop was a bar, the little glasses were normal size for Sake and you had 3?!" 

The omega was looking back at him with no expression 

"oh, I'm sorry, what was that?" 

"ahh, geez" 

The alpha ran a hand through his hair, he picked up the bags in which he dropped whilst Suga was explaining what he had drank and they made their way outside placing Suga on a bench. The omega started taking his jacket off 

"what are you doing? Put your jacket back on you will catch a cold!" 

"but daiiiii I'm hot!" 

"just keep it on, you just think your hot" 

Even though Suga's cheeks had turned a pinky colour Daichi knew that it was just the effects of the Sake 

"right, I think it's time we make our way back so you can go to bed" 

The omega huffed and pouted whilst crossing his arms 

"fine..." 

They both made their way around the corner and towards the train station, walking past a street full of arcades with loud music coming from them 

"ohhh lets go down there and dance!" 

Suga ran off and made his way past the crowd and into the very packed arcades 

"what? No! Suga come back!" 

Losing sight of the silver haired omega Daichi panicked and ran after him. 

~ where is he? Where is he? Where is he? ~ 

It wasn’t easy for the alpha to make his way through the crowd whilst holding bags of shopping 

Searching for a good 10 minutes and not having much luck Daichi started to panic, the further he walked he could swear he walked in to the red light district 

~ oh god please don’t be here ~ 

But much to Daichi's dismay Suga was up on an outdoor stage with a few other people dancing to the nightclubs music. The alpha was frightened that Suga could have been in danger but seeing how much fun the omega was having dancing around put a little smile on his face 

~ I will just leave him for a couple minutes ~ 

He sat down on a nearby bench where he could still see his omega and put the shopping bags either side of him. 

Suga was having a blast, with a smile on his face and showing off all his little moves, he was really living in the moment, that was until he got interrupted. A tall alpha wearing black baggy jeans, black tank top and a massive gold chain dangling from his neck tapped Suga on the shoulder, he turned around and looked up to the tall man, he had short black hair, narrow eyes, a scar on his cheek and a smirk across his face 

"hello sweet cheeks, let me dance with you? We don’t get many sexy omegas around these ends. where you from?" 

Suga stepped back a bit 

"oh, err actually I was just leaving" 

He goes to walk away but the alpha grabs his wrist and turns him back around 

"how about you be a good omega and kneel for me" 

The alpha gave off pheromones to intimidate the omega, this caused Suga to feel weak, he shivered and bowed his head to the side. Within a split second said alpha went flying across the stage, Suga whipped his head around and saw Daichi standing there with a clenched fist, he was panting hard, growling and had an angered look on his face. The other alpha stood up holding his face and glared at Daichi 

"what the fuck? Do you even know who I am? Who the hell are you?" 

"I am this omegas alpha! And I don’t give a damn who you are! How dare you give off your mutated pheromones to intimidate him!" 

The other alpha spat out some blood and went to throw a punch towards Daichi who managed to dodge it, Daichi grabbed the alpha by his shirt and threw him against the wall and raised his fist to punch him again 

"Daiiii stop!!!" 

Suga grabbed at Daichi's raised arm, he loosened his grip and turned to Suga who had tears falling down his cheeks. The other alpha shuffled away from them 

"your fucking crazy!" 

He shouted back at them before he went back in to the nightclub 

"Koushi are you okay?" 

Daichi wipes the omegas tears away with his thumb. The omega does a couple quick nods 

"let's get out of here" 

He grabs Suga's arm and they leave the area and make a slow walk back to the train station. 

 

After getting off the train Suga was still a bit wobbly on his feet and sneaking in was proven more difficult than they had thought. Once they got into the school and slid the dorm room doors open they quietly got undressed and changed in to their night wear 

"you know if you're going to sneak out you could at least sneak back in quietly and not stink of Sake!" 

Noya spoke out 

"you knew we snuck out?" 

"yeah!" 

Came from the rest of the team 

The silver haired omega looked shocked but started laughing alongside Daichi. 

Once they had gotten themselves into their futon they started whispering to each other 

"sorry for getting a little bit tipsy" 

"don’t worry about it, you had fun" 

"yeah that’s true, but I just caused you trouble in the end" 

"that other alpha caused trouble not you" 

Suga cuddled up to Daichi 

"thank you for being there for me, I love you" 

"I love you too" 

Daichi pulled the omega in tighter 

"oh, one more thing Dai" 

"hmmm?" 

"where's the shopping?" 

"…shit"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ..... yeah Daichi punched a member of the Yakuza hahahaha   
>  i hope you enjoyed it!   
> the next chapter will be Kuroo and Tsukki's date!  
> please leave a comment and kudos :)


	16. The Date

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ahhh I had so much fun writing this chapter so I hope you guys enjoy reading it   
> I made the whoooole place up so hopefully its good :)  
> please leave a comment :)

Everything went well with Tsukki overnight and the Y.Q suppressants were working and doing the job, the omegas body didn’t under go any abnormalities and he was fit enough to be discharged this morning. The nurse offered for him to use the hospital shower room in which he accepted, once he had finished he proceeded to get himself dressed

He wore black skinny jeans with black and white converse, a black and white striped top and a plain black zip up jacket which he wore undone. 

He left the changing rooms and made his way back in to the room he had been staying in. Akiteru took the omegas bag off him and swung it over his own shoulder and gathered up the rest of Tsukki's belongings, he turned to look back at his brother

"what time are you meeting Kuroo?"

"10am at the main entrance"

"okay well you should probably get going, where is it you're going exactly?"

"I'm not sure, probably just for lunch and dinner somewhere"

"okay, well I will pick you up at 6pm so be sure to message me where you are, and if anything happens contact me straight away, okay?"

The omega nodded.

The nurse walks in holding a pen and clip board 

"I see your all packed and ready to go, can’t wait to get out of this place I bet"

the nurse smiles at both the brothers and they both simultaneously nodded at her

"okay well I will need you to sign here before you leave and this is to take with you"

She hands Tsukki a piece of paper with all the details about the Y.Q tablets and additional information about his heat to come 

"give that a read through when you can. Your pre-heat will come in about 5 days and your actual heat will arrive on the 6th day, make sure you have plenty of food and water in the room with you and it's probably best to make yourself a nest this time round, it will come as a bit of a slap in the face, but with the right essentials you should be fine. Oh, and my number is at the bottom of the paper so feel free to contact me if you have any worries or issues"

She smiles at the taller 

"thank you very much for everything"

Tsukki bows towards the nurse, she smiles and leads them both out of the room 

"okay Kei I’m gonna make my way back to the car with your stuff, don’t forget to message me!"

"I won't, I won't"

he waves a hand in the air at his brother whilst walking out the entrance. Kuroo was already waiting outside leaning with one leg arched up and his foot resting on the wall behind him, he spots Tsukki causing him to eagerly stand on both his feet and wave

He was wearing dark red skinny jeans with black high-top trainers, a white button up shirt with the top 2 buttons left undone and a black hoodie with the sleeves rolled up revealing 3 black leather bracelets around his left wrist.

Tsukki walked over to the alpha 

"Tsukishima, you look really hot in your casual clothes"

"thanks, you don't look half bad yourself"

"hahaha thanks, shall we?"

Kuroo asks whilst picking up his black leather bag from the floor and swinging it over his head, placing the strap across his chest 

"where are we going?"

"you will have to see"

The alpha winks at him, Tsukki tuts and rolls his eyes

they made a slow walk to the train station which was only around the corner and they sat on the train in what felt like forever for Tsukki, he always hated public transport, it meant having to deal with people for longer than what he ever wanted to. Once they arrived at their destination they walked for 10 minutes around the corner 

"okay, our destination is right around the corner but I want it to be a surprise, so you need to close your eyes until we get there, don’t worry ill guide you"

Tsukki sighed but agreed to it anyway. Closing his eyes Kuroo grabs his wrist and pulls him in the right direction 

"okay were here, but before you open your eyes I just want to apologize if you find it childish, I just wanted to be able to chill out and have a good time"

Tsukki frowns but slowly opens his eyes 

"I hope this is okay for our date?"

But Kuroo got no response instead he was just staring at Tsukki who if you looked closely enough had sparkles in his eyes, his jaw slightly dropped as he looked up slightly from the entrance at the big bulk letters on the sign which read 'DINOSAUR WORLD' Kuroo snapped his fingers in front of Tsukki's face to grab his attention 

"earth to glasses, is everything okay?"

The omega slowly turned his head to face the alpha 

"I... I didn’t know this place even existed?"

"oh, it hasn’t been here very long, maybe about a year but it’s very popular with adults and children and it always has good reviews on the website"

Tsukki gave a soft smile 

They made their way up to the ticket booth and Kuroo paid for both of them, they got given a Dinosaur world wrist band each.

As they walked through the entrance Tsukki was astonished at the sight that was surrounding him

There were roller coaster rides in the shape of Pterodactyl's that went right over his head with people screaming on them, on his right were 2 giant T-rex Dinosaurs that were slightly moving and roaring at the entrance of a massive arcade, on his left was the biggest Dinosaur museum he had ever seen, which contained information and facts from the Triassic, Jurassic and Cretaceous time periods. The further he walked in to the park he saw that there were more Dinosaur rides, people that were dressed up as Troodon Dinosaurs walking around and running after some children, stalls that were selling all sorts of items from Dinosaur posters to Dinosaur teddies and if you looked down at the floor there were painted Dinosaur footprints that leads you to an outdoor restaurant, the smell of peoples scents were all mixed in with one another. If this is what they have just at the entrance, then Tsukki was more than excited to go exploring this wonderful land. 

Kuroo puts his hand on Tsukki's shoulder making him jump slightly and return to the real world 

"sorry, didn’t mean to make you jump"

"oh, it's okay. This place is amazing!"

The alpha smiled at him 

"well, I'm glad you like it. There's an area just behind the arcades of loads of Dinosaur sculptures if you wanted to go check that out first?"

The omega nods at him a little too eagerly then he wanted to but Kuroo didn’t seem to notice the screaming Dinosaur nerd inside of him 

The sculpture area was a one direction maze. As they made their way around Tsukki had his phone out and was taking loads of pictures of his surroundings. They made their way to the Dilophosaurus section 

"did you know that the Dilophosaurus was one of the largest carnivores of its time at about 7 meters long"

Kuroo looked at Tsukki with a surprised expression 

"so, you know a lot about Dinosaurs then?"

"I know my fair share" 

"please, carry on"

"the Dilophosaurus can be distinguished by its features..."

Kuroo was looking and smiling as the omega spoke so passionately, the alpha no longer could hear Tsukki's words, he was too busy admiring the beauty in front of him, his scent, his knowledge, his character and the way talking about the things he loves causes his lips to curl in to a small smile revealing a little dimple. 

Tsukki stopped talking and stared at Kuroo

"oh, sorry it's just you looked so happy"

The omega blushed and looked down

"shall we carry on?"

"sure"

They both carry on their stroll around the maze, Kuroo insisted that they took a couple of selfies and by couple he meant 27 in which Tsukki sighed about but he didn't really care as it was because of this alpha that he was having the time of his life, although he would never admit that. 

when they got to the end of the maze they both heard a growling noise, Kuroo looked towards Tsukki and started chuckling 

"w... was that your stomach?"

The alpha continued to chuckle, Tsukki blushed and put an arm other his stomach

"I don't know what you're talking about..." 

His stomach growls again but this time it was louder, causing the omega to blush 

"well, what do you expect? I have been living off hospital food..."

The alpha smiled at him 

"okay, let's go to the restaurant, my treat"

When they got there, they sat at a table just at the side of a massive Diplodocus statue. They both grabbed a menu each and sat in silence trying to pick what to have, the list of foods they did was long and all of it came in Dinosaur shapes, food you wouldn’t think you could make a shape out of was on this menu and yet it was shaped to whatever Dinosaur you wanted. A young waitress came over to take their order. She was beautiful, she was an omega girl who stood about the same height as Hinata, she had long black hair that was back in a pony tail, big blue eyes, a beauty spot on her top lip and red lipstick, she was wearing dark green jeans with a dark green polo shirt that had a picture of a T-rex on the back of it.

"can I take your order?"

Her voice was sweet

"yeah, I'll have the Dino-MIGHT please"

The alpha closed the menu and handed it back to the waitress 

"and I'll have the Dino-TASTIC please"

The omega passes the menu back, she smiled and bowed before taking their order to the bar

"so, are you having a good time?"

"I'm very much enjoying it"

"pfffft"

"what?"

"Tsukishima, you don’t need to be so uptight with me, just relax"

"I'm sorry, I'm just not used to people taking much interest in me and treating me to days out"

"well I'm very interested in you, and I want to get to know you better, how about"

"your orders"

They were interrupted by their food arriving, and everything really was shaped like Dinosaurs 

"please enjoy"

They both thanked the waitress, she bowed and skipped off to serve another table. They started eating their meal 

"oh, yeah, as I was saying, how about we play Q&A?"

“Q&A?”

"yeah, I'll ask you questions and you have to answer them"

"ahhh, I dunno"

"come on, it will be fun!"

Tsukki sighed but agreed to play along, it’s the least he could do for the alpha that’s treating him to a meal.

"favorite colour?"

"what sort of question is that?"

The alpha frowned at him 

"just play along"

Tsukki rolled his eyes

"okay, green"

"favorite number?"

"7"

"favorite song ever?"

"hmmm, I don’t think I have a favorite song of all time"

"at the moment?"

"erm, I dunno if I can pick one"

"okay, moving on then, what’s your favorite food?"

"strawberry shortcake"

"wait, your favorite food is what your scent is?!"

"my what?"

"your scent"

"I smell like a strawberry shortcake?"

The alpha laughed, nearly choking on his food 

"okay, other than volleyball what are your hobbies?"

"my hobbies? That’s embarrassing can we move on?"

"what? No! I need to know now!"

"no"

"pleeeeeeease"

"argh, fine. I write songs and play the acoustic guitar"

Kuroo nearly spat out his food in shock 

"that’s so cool!!"

The omega blushed and carried on eating his meal 

"promise to write me a song one day!"

"no"

"awhhhh"

"don’t be such a baby, you gonna carry on asking me questions or not?"

"yeah, yeah, yeah, what is something you hate the most?"

"having to correct people on how to pronounce my given name."

"ahhh, that’s right! The first character of your name can also be read as Hotaru right?"

"yeah..."

"hmmm, I can see how that could get annoying"

"your telling me"

"can I call you Tsukki?"

"no"

"I'm going to anyway"

"I thought as much"

They carry on eating until Tsukki couldn’t eat anymore 

"you should really eat more, you're really skinny"

Kuroo put a hand on Tsukki's wrist, the sudden skin contact made Tsukki shiver 

"oh, I'm sorry"

The alpha quickly whipped back his hand 

"no, it's fine, I just wasn’t expecting it is all. It felt weird but... in a good way?"

Kuroo smiled at him 

"shall we go to the arcades? I'm pro on the claw machines!"

"sure"

 

After 20 minutes on the claw machine and no luck, Kuroo started hissing at the machine and shaking it 

"it's rigged I swear!"

"I don’t think its rigged, I think you’re just that bad"

Kuroo looked at the omega with an unimpressed expression 

"look, this time for sure!"

He puts another coin in to the machine and maneuvers the claw, it picks up the item and slowly lifts it up

"see! Look! Told you!"

As the claw reaches the top it drops the item back down 

"ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!! I swear to god!"

Kuroo starts shaking the machine in rage 

"pfffffft......hahahahahahahahaha.... oh god.... hahahahahahahahahaha"

The alpha stands up straight and looks at Tsukki who was in a fit of laughter, he was crouched over and waving a hand in the air 

"what's so funny?"

"it's just... hahahaha... you got so... pffffft hahaha... so happy and the BOOM! Fail!! Hahahahaha"

Tears started to form in Tsukki's eyes where he was laughing so much, Kuroo pouted at him 

"no need to be so salty"

The omega laughed louder, Kuroo just stood and waited for his funny 5 minutes to pass. Once it was over Tsukki stood up straight wiped his tears away and puts his glasses back in place 

"ahem, sorry about that" 

The omega blushes and looks to the side

"no need to say sorry, you have a really sweet laugh, it was nice to see you unwind"

Kuroo puts an arm around Tsukki's shoulder in which he responds with a tut 

"shall we go on some rides?"

The omega nods in excitement, not too much excitement though, he didn’t want to seem overly eager 

 

The ride they decided to go on was the Pterodactyl rollercoaster, now Kuroo wasn’t a massive fan of rollercoasters they made him feel sick and light headed, he also has a fear of heights but he didn’t want to admit any of this to Tsukki, what kind of alpha would he be if he said he was scared to go on a child's ride. They made their way through the entrance gate of the ride, Kuroo took a deep breath and started to tremble slightly, Tsukki turned around to face him which made the alpha stand up straight and look behind him as if nothing was wrong when in reality he didn’t want Tsukki to see how frightened he really was. When they sat on the ride and the barriers came over their heads that’s when Kuroo's nerves really kicked in, he started breathing fast and a little drop of sweat ran down the side of his face. As the ride was just setting off Tsukki held out his hand in front of the alpha, he looks up to see the omega doing a slight smile 

"do you really think I didn’t notice you was scared?"

The alpha raised his eyebrows 

"but how?"

"I'm not stupid, I could hear your teeth chattering from behind me in the que"

"ahh, oh..."

"take my hand, close your eyes, you will be alright"

Kuroo smiles at him and takes his hand, he grips it tightly but not tight enough to hurt and he closes his eyes. The ride sets off and once it gets to the top it pauses for about 10 seconds, it was enough time to see the whole park and it really was amazing. Tsukki was amazed by everything and he could imagine coming here again sometime. The ride drops and does a circle around the park, the children and adults on the ride were screaming in excitement 

"look mummy! It’s a Diplophosaurus!"

~ Dilophosaurus ~

Tsukki corrected the child in his head 

He looked over to Kuroo who's eyes were squeezed tightly shut 

~ he went on the right just to please me ~ 

He gave a soft smile

Once the ride was over Kuroo couldn’t get off it quick enough and he did a little sprint to the exit, turning around he sees Tsukki walking down the path smirking at him 

"you okay there? Scaredy cat"

He chuckles, Kuroo just sighs slightly 

"actually, I need to go to the toilet, would you mind waiting here for me?"

"sure"

Tsukki walks over to a bench that was shaped like a Camarasaurus and slumps himself down

~ This place really is amazing, if it wasn’t for Kuroo I never would have known about it. He's not actually a bad guy, I mean he went through all this trouble bringing me here and treating me to something to eat, he even listened to me rabbit on about Dinosaurs even though he's probably not all that interested. He even went on that ride even though he was scared, did he really do that to please me? does he really like me that much? ~

"Tsukki! Sorry I took so long!"

"oh, er that’s fine I was just relaxing"

"I saw some stalls on the way to the toilet, you can win keychains! Let's do!"

The omega rolled his eyes

~ such a child ~

 

They made their way over to a stall with hundreds of keychains spread across the table, to win a prize all you had to do was knock a coconut off the stand it was sitting on, you get given 3 balls each, sounds simple enough but that was proven otherwise when Kuroo attempted it. Each throw he did the ball hit the coconut but it didn’t budge, he started to get angry 

"this is rigged to!!"

"no Kuroo, it's just you're not very good at games like this, there's obviously a knack to it"

"oh, yeah? Then if you think your any better why don’t you try?"

The omega shrugged his shoulders and picked up the 3 balls, with the first throw he knocks the coconut from its stand 

"HUH?!?!?!?!"

"see?"

The alphas mouth was wide open he was shocked to say the least 

"but, how?"

"I told you, there's a knack to it"

The omega bows and thanks the man behind the stall for the key chain

"here you go, it can remind you that you suck"

Kuroo placed his hand out accepting the key chain

"thanks..."

He pulls his phone out his pocket to check the time 

"oh, wow! Is that the time already? We should get going!"

"get going to where?"

"well its almost 5pm and the parade starts"

"parade?"

"yeah, come on!"

The alpha grabs Tsukki's hand and does a quick jog to the other side of the park, they stumble across a load of people who were standing around waiting for something, Tsukki frowned looking around and within a split second a flare went off and the sound of drums echoed through the park followed by moving floats with mechanical Dinosaurs on them, a wow slipped Tsukki's lips and Kuroo smiled at him. It was amazing, the parade went on for 30 minutes, there was hundreds of different type Dinosaurs, a marching band, people dressed up, people throwing sweets out into the crowd and people holding buckets so you can donate to the parks research team. Tsukki watched the whole parade with a massive smile plastered across his face, he was loving every moment of it. When the parade finished they struggled to get out the crowd but once they did Kuroo dragged Tsukki to the side

“so… I got you a Dinosaur present and if it’s your favorite type of Dinosaur then you have to agree to court me” 

The omega smirked at him 

“I highly doubt that you will get it right, I haven’t even...”

Tsukki was interrupted by the alpha shuffling through his bag and pulling out a Chungkingosaurus teddy

“wha! B…but how did, how did you know?”

“Tsukki, the whole time we have been here I haven’t been able to take my eyes off of you, the way your face lit up just that extra little bit and I could almost see the sparkles in your eyes whenever you saw this Dinosaur, I knew, but that’s not all I knew… I knew that I wanted to see that face a lot more, I wanted you to look at me with that face. You are such an amazing person, your funny, kind, honest, good looking, smart and your everything I could ever want in a partner. When I first saw you in the gymnasium there was a split second before my body told me that we are fated mates, that split second I thought wow! Look at him, he’s beautiful. On the rollercoaster you could have laughed at me for being an alpha that’s afraid of heights but you didn’t, instead you gave me your hand to hold and made me feel safe. Tsukki to me you are the perfect arrangement of atoms and I would love to spend the rest of my life getting to know you and become one of your favorite people, please allow me to be a part of your life?”

Tsukki takes a step closer to the alpha and grabs the Dinosaur out of his hands and places his free hand on the side of Kuroo’s neck, leaning in and giving a soft gentle kiss on the alphas lips. He takes a step back and looks at Kuroo through watery eyes

“y…yes, I will court you”

The omega blushes, Kuroo looks at him, he doesn’t respond straight away, his body was still in shock from the delicate kiss Tsukki had just placed on his lips

“I should message my brother telling him where I am”

“no need, I already messaged him”

“you have his number?”

“yeah he insisted on exchanging contacts when he saw me outside the hospital this morning”

“I see”

The omega uses his index finger to push his glasses back into place 

They both walk hand in hand through and out of the park, they stand at a road situated to the side of Dinosaur world waiting for Akiteru to arrive. Kuroo looks at Tsukki and pouts 

“I wish you didn’t have to go back so soon; I just want to spend more time with you”

“well maybe you can visit me when your next free?”

“trust me, once I get the chance I will be on that train and by your side in no time”

They exchange contacts and give each other a shy smile. Akiteru pulls up down the side of the road, Tsukki turns to Kuroo and gives him a quick hug before getting in to the back of the car, he gives the alpha a wave before they set off. Kuroo smiles, puts his hood up and places his hands in his pockets before taking a slow stroll back to his. 

“so, are you courting?”

Akiteru asks his younger brother 

“dunno what you’re talking about”

The beta looks at the omega through the rear view mirror and smiles at him, Tsukki gives a small smirk. 

Looking at the Dinosaur world wrist band he still had on, he smiles. 

It was dark, the roads were quiet and the journey back to Miyagi had finally approached.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ahhh my OTP!! I love them so much  
> and now there courting!! wooo  
> if you enjoyed this chapter please leave a comment and kudos
> 
> until next time!!


	17. Friendship

The alarm had been going off for quite some time, Tanaka rolled over hitting it to shut it off, as he rolled back over he realised something wasn’t quite right, his omega wasn’t lying in bed next to him. He sat up quickly in panic but was soon relieved when he saw that Yamaguchi was standing by the mirror getting ready for school. The alpha put one arm behind his hand then grabbed his elbow with the other hand and made a yarning stretch sound he then raises both his arms up and begins to stretch forward groaning, Yamaguchi looked over at him and frowned 

“I couldn’t tell if you were in pain or just generally making your morning grunts…”

“bit of both to be honest”

The alpha swings his legs around and off the bed, he jumps up and makes his way over to the omega placing his arm around his waist and gently kissing him on the cheek, Yamaguchi gave a shy smile and kissed him back but on the lips this time. 

“how are you this morning?”

“I’m okay, I guess”

“still upset with Tsukishima?” 

The omega sighed and nodded, he grabbed his school bag off the side and packed it with the things he needed for the day. Tanaka watched him as he gathered the things he needed, once he was done he put his bag over his shoulder and went to walk out the door

“not gonna wait for me today?”

Yamaguchi turned around in shock 

“oh, god your right, sorry I was side tracked”

Tanaka dramatically fell on the bed with the back of his hand placed on his forehead 

“ohhhh, my mate forgot about me, I feel like crying, how could he?”

Yamaguchi laughed and made his way over to the bed where his alpha was fake crying and began to tickle him. Tanaka has always been crazy ticklish so he surrenders within 5 seconds, but soon as Yamaguchi stops tickling him he takes that to his advantage and tackles the omega by pouncing on top of him and placing lots of little kisses all over his face causing him to giggle and gently try to push him off. After they had finished messing around and Tanaka got himself ready they both made their way to the kitchen for some breakfast. The alpha pulled out two bowls from the cupboard and placed them on the table where Yamaguchi was sat, he began to pour some cereal in one bowl

“don’t worry about pouring me some, I’m not hungry”

The alpha looked up at Yamaguchi, sighed and put the box of cereal down 

“look, Yamaguchi, you need to eat, you barely ate the whole time we were in Tokyo and you didn’t have dinner last night either, you could at least eat breakfast”

“Tanaka were running late anyway I’ll just have a big lunch at school”

“we have practice this morning, so you need to keep your strength up”

“I will be fine! Like I said ill have a big lunch, no big deal!”

“…okay”

The alpha puts his arms up in defeat and continues to do his own breakfast, placing the second bowl back in the cupboard he sits and eats his own. Once finished he grabs his bag and heads towards the door to get his shoes on, Yamaguchi follows closely

The weather outside was getting colder every day and the morning breeze had quite a bite to it. Tanaka and Yamaguchi were walking side by side and usually their holding hands, chatting away and laughing about thee most random of things, but not today, today was a silent walk and Yamaguchi was walking slightly ahead of Tanaka, it was almost awkward but the alpha knew exactly why the omega was in an off mood.

They arrive at the school and head straight to the clubroom to get changed. They both open their lockers and pull out their Volleyball kits, as they were about to get undressed the clubroom door opens and Tsukki walks in, Tanaka greets the tall blonde but Yamaguchi just looks back in to his locker and continues to get dressed. The atmosphere was awkward and Tanaka could really feel the tension. Tsukki walks over to Yamaguchi 

“Yamaguchi, can I talk to you?”

The omega slams his locker door and walks past Tsukki and out the clubroom, Tanaka runs after him. Tsukki was left alone standing in the middle of the clubroom looking down, he felt like a piece of his heart had just broke. 

Once Tsukki had gotten himself changed he joined everyone else in the gymnasium, he was greeted with open arms and no one mentioned what had happened in Tokyo, just that they were happy he’s back with them. 

Practice had begun and it didn’t take everyone long to start to feel uncomfortable and sense the tension in the air, the alphas were finding it extremely hard to concentrate due to two omegas in the gym that were stressed, their scents were driving them crazy. The alphas just wanted to make sure the two omegas were okay but they knew it was none of their business and it was something the two needed to sort out between themselves. 

“if you would excuse me, I’m not really feeling up for practice this morning”

Yamaguchi bows before leaving the gymnasium 

Everyone looked around confused at each other 

“I’m sorry guys, I’m gonna go after him”

Tanaka bows before going after the omega 

In the clubroom Yamaguchi is getting himself changed back into his school uniform and within moments Tanaka walks in 

“Yamaguchi you need to talk to him”

“and I will at some point”

Just as the omega was about to shut his locker door his vision went blurry and everything started to waver a little bit, but it only lasted a brief second and it sorted itself out, Yamaguchi shook his head slightly and shut the locker door

“sorry if I seem off with you Tanaka, honestly I just have stuff on my mind, I’m gonna make my way to class I’ll see you after school at the main gate?”

“s…sure”

Yamaguchi kisses the alpha on the cheek before heading to the door, it opened before he got to it and the rest of the volleyball team were outside making their way in, the omega squeezes past them and as he gets to Tsukki he puts his head down and walks past.

Noya makes his way up to Tanaka 

“what’s going on?”

“I’m not actually 100% sure to be honest”

“I think I know”

Tsukki steps forward 

“care to explain?”

Daichi speaks up, the omega nods 

“as I’m sure your all well aware of what happened to me in Tokyo, well I kept everything I was doing to myself a secret from everyone, including Yamaguchi and I was constantly acting is if nothing was wrong even to him. He’s mad at me, no, he’s angry with me, and he has every right to be. I need to talk to him but he won’t listen.”

Suga puts his arm around the taller 

“well you’re going to have to make him listen, he’s your best friend so your gonna have to explain everything to him, including why”

“Suga’s right”

Asahi spoke up and everyone nodded in agreement 

“right”

The tall blonde nodded and proceeded to get himself dressed. Once he was ready he bows to everyone and then leaves.

Yamaguchi is gritting his teeth and walking at a fast pace to his classroom, as he gets there he goes to open the door but hears someone calling his name, he turns around and see’s Tsukki making a slow jog up to him 

“Yamaguchi, please can we talk?”

“maybe later”

“please, I want to talk to you now”

The smaller omega sighed and walked past Tsukki, the taller followed him and they made their way to the roof. 

They were both stood facing each other and the cold breeze was blowing through their hair, it was quiet until Tsukki stepped forward 

“look, Yamaguchi, I’m sorry” 

“sorry?!?! I don’t get it Tsukki! How could you just say I’m sorry and think everything will be fine?”

“I know it won’t be as easy as that, I just thought it would be a good start”

“NO! you know what would have been a good start!?! To have told me from the beginning that something was wrong! How could you keep something like that a secret from me? You know everything about me! I’m supposed to be your best friend!”

“you are my best friend… I just”

“JUST WHAT?!”

The blonde looked down 

“I was just too scared to let you down, you always said that you looked up to me and thought I was cool and yet I was going through a crisis with myself, it was all me, all self-hate, it was no one else to blame and I didn’t want people to think I was weak. I regret doing what I did and I regret not coming to talk to you about it. I want to be able to look past this and be your best friend again and I promise to come to you in the future if I have any problems and you can still come to me when you need to talk to someone. Please forgive me”

The blonde bows and Yamaguchi is looking at him with tears in his eyes. 

“I……don’t”

Tsukki looks at the other with a shocked expression 

“what?”

“I’m sorry Tsukki, I just need some time away from you.”

He goes to walk past the taller but begins to lose balance and sway to the side, Tsukki jumps to his side and catches him

“Tadashi?”

“I’m fine…”

Yamaguchi pulls his arm free from the other and walks through the door leaving Tsukki’s sight. The blonde was left standing on top of the roof alone the cold breeze flowing through his hair and his heart felt like it had formed yet another crack.

Yamaguchi decides to leave school for the day and make his way back home 

~ I love Tsukki like he’s my brother he really does mean the world to me but why didn’t he just tell me? I used to think I was a weak and useless omega and he helped me through that, so why didn’t he think I could help him through his troubles? Does he really not think I can help him? Does he think I’m useless? The stupid part is that I want to run back to school and tell him it’s okay let’s go back to normal, but I’ve made an idiot of myself by yelling at him and storming off ~

The omega shakes his head and before he knew it he was home, he shuffled through his bag searching for the key but the door opened before he found it, revealing Saeko

“oh, Saeko, what are you doing home?”

“ahh college is undergoing some reconstruction and its effecting the classroom were in, we had the choice to study in the library or at home so I chose home. Why aren’t you at school? Hmmmm?” 

The omega looked down 

“I have some stuff going on…”

Saeko grabs the omega by the arm and leads him into the house giving him a couple seconds by the door to take his shoes off and into the kitchen.

“sit down, let’s talk”

The omega places himself at the table and stays quiet, the alpha sits herself opposite him 

“so, what’s going on?”

“I’m having friendship issues”

“Kei?”

“how did you know?!”

“hahaha well I talk to Akiteru a lot ya know? He’s been telling me that Kei has been dying to talk to you about everything and that he’s making it a priority to speak to you as soon as he can.”

“he said that?”

The alpha nodded at him, the omega sighed and felt the guilt growing in him 

“look, for now try not to worry about it and you can talk to him properly tomorrow”

Yamaguchi nodded at her. 

They continue to talk between themselves and have a laugh, Saeko was telling Yamaguchi about college life and drumming practice she also slipped in a little hint that she may or may not have a thing for Akiteru and Yamaguchi was talking about how the Tokyo trip went and all the new things he had learnt. They were interrupted by Yamaguchi’s stomach growling 

“hahahaha, Ryu did tell me that you haven’t been eating properly, let me make you something to eat”

Saeko stood up and made her way to the cupboard, Yamaguchi blushed and grinned slightly. She reached up into the cupboard to grab a pack of instant rice 

“you know, this rice isn’t too bad to say…”

She was interrupted by the screeching of the chair on the floor and a loud thud, she whipped her head round to see what it was and was caught off guard with the sight of Yamaguchi collapsed on the floor, she rushed over and knelt down at the side of him slowly rocking his shoulder to wake him up, he slowly opens his eyes 

“oh, sorry, I just felt a bit weak”

“are you okay to stand?” 

The omega nodded and went to sit up but wavered slightly and laid back down, the alpha looked at him worriedly before she put his arm around her shoulder and lifted him up, she dragged him to the sofa and laid him down, he was still pretty out of it

~ shit, shit, shit ~

She pulled her phone out of her pocket and searched down for Tanaka’s number, she pressed call and waited but there was no answer, she tutted and looked over to Yamaguchi who was unconscious and decided to go to the school and pick Tanaka up, she grabbed her car keys, put on her shoes and made her way

 

She parked the car outside the school and made her way through the front gates, luckily, she spots someone she knew 

“Kei!!”

The tall blonde turns around confused as to who’s calling for him using his given name

“hmmm?”

He turns to see Saeko running over to him, pausing and catching her breath 

“Kei, Tadashi collapsed, where’s Ryu?”

“what? Why? Where is he?”

“he’s at mine, I think it’s because he hasn’t been eating”

“why hasn’t he been eating?”

The she alpha looked at him with a frown 

“because he’s been worried sick about you! Dummy!”

The omega looked at her shocked 

“please let me go see him…”

She handed Tsukki the house keys and told him to hurry up. Tsukki grabbed the keys from her and jogged out the school 

 

When he arrived at Tanaka’s house he shakily opened the front door and placed his shoes by the shoe rack, he walked into the living room to see Yamaguchi lying on the sofa, he walked over and knelt down beside him 

“Tadashi?”

He places his hand under his head and raises it up slightly. Yamaguchi slowly opens his eyes

“Tsukki?”

The blonde sighs 

“you’re an idiot Yamaguchi, why haven’t you been eating?”

“it’s not like I’ve purposely not been eating, it’s just I…”

“right, that’s it”

Tsukki’s omega instincts kicked in and his only thought was that he had to take care of him. He made his way in to the kitchen, popped the apron on and started sprucing something up together.

He walked back into the living room holding a bowl of vegetable soup, he got Yamaguchi to sit up and he placed the tray on his lap 

“thank you Tsukki”

The blonde places himself on the floor beside Yamaguchi 

“I really want things to be sorted between us, I don’t want you to worry yourself sick”

“yeah, I know. Tsukki I’m sorry for the way I’ve been acting it’s just I was so annoyed that you didn’t come to me when you had a problem and I always come to you. I want you to be able to trust me and feel comfortable enough to actually speak to me about things. I was so scared when I found out you had been rushed to hospital that I didn’t know what to do with myself”

“I understand that Yamaguchi I really do, I promise to talk to you about things in the future and I’m so sorry” 

The freckled omega sipped at his soup and nodded slightly

“oh, which reminds me, I’m courting someone.”

Yamaguchi spat out his soup and almost choked 

“your what? Who? When? How?”

“I’m courting someone, Kuroo from Nekoma, we started courting yesterday and I’m not really sure how to answer the last one… were fated mates”

“fated mates!!!”

Tsukki winced from the sound of Yamaguchi yelling 

“y…yes”

“oh my god Tsukki!! That’s amazing!” 

“thanks”

Yamaguchi smiled at Tsukki 

“so, do you looooooooove him?”

“shut up Yamaguchi”

“sorry Tsukki”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ahhhh it didn't take long for them two to sort it out did it XD  
> soon as Yamaguchi found out that Tsukki had a mate he was like screw everything else fill me in on the gossip lol   
> please leave a comment and a kudos is always appreciated :)
> 
> until next time!!


	18. One Big Family

Running and running and running 

The cold breeze smashing against him, lungs burning, face turning red, heavy breathing.

He reaches the front door and smashes it open making a loud thud against the wall

“YAMAGUCHI!!”

Tanaka swings himself around the door frame and there he was, his omega sat up on the sofa with a startled expression 

“T…Tanaka?”

The alpha ran up to him practically pouncing on him and smothering his neck against the omegas, once he was done he sat back to take a good look at him, he was looking at Tanaka was a shocked expression 

“did you just scent mark me?”

Tanaka gasped and covered his mouth 

“oh my god, I did I’m sorry”

The alpha looked embarrassed as to what he just did, Yamaguchi turned a bright shade of pink and chuckled 

“don’t mind! It was cute, but now you have to let me sent mark you!”

Tanaka leaned towards Yamaguchi revealing his scent glands, the omega places his own against the alpha and gently rubbed. The omega began to purr and shiver slightly, the two mates haven’t yet been physical with one another and it was becoming slightly apparent. Yamaguchi pulls back slightly and looks lovingly into Tanaka’s eyes

“ahem!”

Tsukki cleared his throat reminding the two mates that he was in fact still present

The two mates quickly shuffled apart, now it wasn’t only Yamaguchi blushing a shade of pink.

“so, have you guys worked things out now?” 

Both the omegas nodded towards Tanaka 

“actually, Tsukki has a mate now!”

“what?! Really? Someone wanted to be your mate?”

Yamaguchi jabbed Tanaka in the ribs with his elbow, the alpha grabs his side and pretends to be in an extreme amount of pain, Tsukki looked at him and tutted 

“sorry Tsukishima, I didn’t mean it to sound offensive, it’s just that you don’t really like anyone”

“I didn’t take it to offense, and to be honest I didn’t really have much of a say in it”

Tanaka frowned at him, hoping that his team mate wasn’t being forced into an arranged courtship

“there fated mates”

Yamaguchi glistened

“your fated mates?! That’s crazy! I thought that stuff was just a myth”

“so did I”

Tsukki responded in a monotone voice 

“well that’s great news! I’m happy for you”

“but, you must like him Tsukki or you wouldn’t have agreed to court him, right?”

Tsukki blushed slightly, which was quite rare for this omega, he didn’t really get shy or show his emotions much, but this omega had changed since the Tokyo trip, he’s more… in touch with himself.

“yeah, I do like him”

Yamaguchi glistened once again, he was happy that his best friend has finally found someone and hopefully that someone can bring him out of his shell.  
The boys continue chatting with each other until they hear a car down outside 

“shit, I still have shoes on”

Tanaka hastily takes his shoes off and runs to put them by the door then runs back to the living room placing himself at the side of Yamaguchi again. Saeko walked through the already open front door, taking her shoes off she then makes her way to the living room, leaning on the door frame she sighs 

“Ryu, you know you didn’t have to run all the way back home, right? I brought the car with me…”

Tanaka placed his hand behind his head and began to laugh, Saeko just tutted at him 

“oh, Tadashi your awake now huh? Feeling any better?”

The omega smiled and nodded at her 

“well that’s good, I’m gonna go prepare dinner, were having Vegetable hot pot”

She stuck her tongue out and left the boys to it, although it didn’t take her long to start screaming 

“WHERE THE HELL ARE ALL MY VEGETABLES GONE?!?!” 

Tsukki stood up from where he was sitting and placed his bag over his shoulder 

“well, on that note I’m gonna go…”

“hahaha okay Tsukki see you tomorrow”

He bows and then leaves 

 

Back at school Daichi and Suga had just left their lesson and it was now time for lunch. On the walk towards the dining hall Suga was muttering something under his breath, Daichi looked at him with one raised eyebrow 

“what’s the matter Suga?”

The omega looked up to his alpha with a slight glare 

“nothing”

Not for one minute did he believe that, also the sense of stress was leaking through their bond and it had Daichi slightly on edge

“actually, no its not nothing its defiantly something”

“oh?”

“not one, not two but three!! of my sons have walked out of school today… what about their grades Daichi?! Well… I suppose I don’t really need to worry about Tsukishima’s grades nor Yamaguchi’s but Tanaka hasn’t exactly got a good reputation for having outstanding grades argh what am I gonna do with them?!?”

“well Suga, there not actually your sons so you don’t need to worry too much about their grades” 

“sons? I know they’re not my sons I never said they was…”

“wha? Yes, you did, just then you said not one, not two but three of my sons”

“I did?”

“you seem to be making a habit out of it actually”

The alpha begins to chuckle 

“well, whatever, I’m just saying how could they be so reckless?”

“I’m sure it was for good reasons, you can have words with them tomorrow”

The omega hummed in response. They arrived at the dining hall and saw that Asahi and Noya were already there. When they spotted the two 3rd years they waved them over. Daichi and Suga joining them at the table, pull out their own bento’s from their bags. 

“Noya, did you actually bring a fork with you? Hahaha”

Noya glared at Daichi 

“yes, yes I did.”

Asahi, Daichi and Suga began laughing, Noya rolled his eyes but joined in with the laughter 

“oh, look, seems like Kageyama and Hinata are bickering over something again”

The other three look over to see the two mates grabbing trays to place their lunch on and having a slight heated ‘discussion’ 

“look BaKageyama I’m telling you, I did jump for the ball, it was your toss that didn’t reach”

“my toss was perfect thank you very much.”

“if it was perfect then I would have spiked it”

“you didn’t jump on time!” 

“yes. I. Did.”

“tsk”

The orange haired turned around after having his lunch placed on his tray and made his way to a table, as he was walking another leg came between his causing him to fall quite harshly to the ground and the tray he had in his hands made a loud clanking noise echo around the dining hall as it hit the floor. Everyone in the hall fell silent and looked over to see what the commotion was. When Hinata looked up he saw a fairly tall beta boy standing there, he had short black hair, a plain face and was really skinny. He was laughing and looking quite full of himself. To his left was another beta boy who looked very similar to Ennoshita apart from he was shorter and had an angrier expression, and to his right was a short beta girl with long blonde hair worn down to her waist with a red hair clip keeping her fringe to the side, big beautiful brown eyes and bright red lipstick which was obviously against the schools dress code. As Hinata went to stand back up the main beta boy placed his foot on the omegas shoulder shoving him back down to the ground 

“now, now, don’t wanna be standing up to fast, you might have hurt yourself”

The side beta boy and girl started sniggering 

“oi!”

The sound of an angry alpha rang through the dining hall. Kageyama made a stomping slow walk towards the middle beta

“what’s the big idea?!”

He scowled at him, the beta raised his hand slightly 

“oh, nothing, this dumb omega tripped over his own feet is all, I was making sure he was alright”

“who the hell are you calling a dumb omega?!”

Kageyama grabbed the beta by the front of his shirt making his face come closer to his, the beta smirked and tilted his head to the side 

“and what you gonna do about it?”

Kageyama raised his head back and whipped it forward in a quick motion, head butting the beta boy in the face, the sound of the beta’s nose cracking was heard across the hall. The beta fell to the fall with blood streaming from his newly broken nose but quickly jumped back up and went to swing for Kageyama, but his fist was caught by another 

“D… Daichi?”

Kageyama stepped back slightly 

Suga rushed over to Hinata’s side holding his hand out to help him up, in which Hinata gratefully accepted. Daichi still had the beta’s fist in his hand, he lent in closer to the beta and growled at him, letting off intimidating pheromones. Every omega in the hall including Hinata, Suga and Noya bowed their heads slightly. The beta was starting to tremble 

“Don’t you dare think about touching one of my son’s EVER again” 

The beta flinched before Daichi released his grip he had around his fist, he stumbled back and went to make a run for it but bumped into Asahi who had Noya by his side

“ahhh, what’s the matter? Running away now are we?”

Noya’s input caused the other beta boy and girl to step forward in a protective manner

“and what do you two think your planning?” 

Suga stepped towards them causing both betas to halt

“WHAT IS GOING ON HERE?!”

Everyone turned around to see the principal standing there in an angered state. 

“YOU NINE! GET TO MY OFFICE IMMEDIATELY!”

They all shuffled quietly to the principal’s office 

After sitting in there for an hour, having got separate statements from everyone they all got suspended from school until further notice. Without making a fuss they all left and made their way to their own homes to break the news to their parents 

 

Daichi and Suga were making a slow walk home, they didn’t have to worry about telling their parents about the whole ordeal but that didn’t stop Suga feeling down 

“it was only earlier I was complaining that Yamaguchi, Tsukishima and Tanaka all left school early and here I am getting kicked out and not being able to return until I receive an email… like what the hell???”

Daichi tilted his head towards the omega, he knew he was going to beat himself up about it for a little while so why not try and cheer him up now with a slight confession? He swung his arm over the omegas shoulder 

“I think I know how you feel”

“hmmm? About what?”

“the team?”

“yeah, your gonna have to elaborate Dai”

“they really are our son’s, aren’t they? I mean I feel like I’m their dad. Earlier on I felt myself get so protective over them, my instinct just told me I needed to but in. I just got so angry when I saw someone trip and shove Hinata to the floor”

“Dai…”

The alpha hummed and looked at the omega, who was now gleaming a massive smile and if you looked close enough had love heart shaped pupils. Daichi smiled, Suga didn’t even have to say anything, he just knew that he was happy that he now sees the team in the same perspective as the omega. 

“oh, I should probably message Tsukishima, Tanaka and Yamaguchi letting them know what happened”

“you do that”

The alpha smiled and their walk home was full of smiles and laughter. 

 

When Asahi had arrived home, his mum had left a note on the kitchen table explaining that she’s away on a work business trip and that if something was urgent to phone her and left her work number at the bottom of the note. Asahi sighed with relief that he managed to dodge that bullet. The alpha made his way to the fridge and of course his loving mother had prepared him meals for the next couple of days, all he had to do was heat them up and she even made extra in case Noya decided to come over. Asahi smiled before taking out one of the meals and heating it up. 

There was a knock at the door, Asahi frowned before turning around and answering it. Noya was stood at the door slightly out of breath

“hey, Asahi could I spend the night?”

The alpha smiled, of course he was going to say yes, he loved having his omega around him, and if it was up to him he would be around him 24/7. Asahi’s smile was short lived when Noya walked into the house taking his shoes off

“Noya… what’s…”

“Don’t worry about it, what’s for dinner I’m starving seeing as we didn’t get to finish our lunch”

The omega laughed whilst walking past Asahi, the alpha sighed but didn’t want to pressure the omega. They both sat and ate what the alpha’s mum had prepared for them both.

 

Noya has a slightly different home life, when he arrived home he placed his shoes in front of the door and sniffed at the air 

~ smoke? She must be home ~

The omega made his way through the house and to the kitchen where a beautiful omega woman was sat at the table with one leg crossed over the other and a lit cigarette in her hand. she was quite a bit taller than Noya, she was wearing a skin tight red dress that complimented her perfectly curved body, her long brown wavy hair with blonde high lights ran just past her shoulders, her big brown eyes were exactly like Noya’s and they stood out more due to the golden eye shadow she was wearing, her lips were small but perfectly shaped, almost like a love heart, her smell… well you couldn’t quite tell as the smell of smoke over powered it and she was wearing a collar around her neck.

“mum?”

The women blew out a cloud of smoke before answering

“don’t act so surprised to see me, come sit down”

Noya grabbed at the strap of his bag which ran across his chest 

“I got a call from your school, they said you have been suspended. Is that true?”

The omega boy nodded and looked down, the women stubbed her cigarette out in the ash tray before standing, making her way over to Noya, he looked up at her and almost as quick as lightening her hand made its way across his face, his head whipped to the side and tears burned at his eyes. 

“you stupid boy! What was you thinking?”

Noya stayed facing the ground

“why are you home mum? Shouldn’t you be sleeping with one of your clients?” 

The woman’s face turned sour 

“why you little!”

Noya backed away and looked at her with a slightly angered face 

“well its true! Why do you care what happened to me at school today? You haven’t cared through most of my life what I’m doing, so why now?”

“care?!? Of course I care you little brat, the reason I do what I do is so that you have a roof over your head”

“bullshit! You was whoring yourself out before you even had me! Hence why you don’t know who my father is!”

Noya received another slap across the face from his mother 

“never meeting your father would have been a blessing! Then I never would have had you!”

Noya’s shoulders slumped and he stood there in shock. Getting slapped in the same spot stung but it didn’t sting as much as the words that just left his mother’s mouth. The woman looked shocked at herself 

“oh, Yuu, I didn’t mean that”

She held her arms out and went to hug the smaller but he stepped back, tears falling down his cheeks, he shook his head and ran for the door, quickly putting his shoes back on and slamming the door behind him. He ran, tears flying off his face as the wind blew against him. This was exactly why he was always at Asahi’s house. 

 

Hinata waited outside Kageyama’s house as he told his parents everything that had happened.   
The omega started shivering from the chilly breeze, he crossed his arms over himself and you could see his breath 

“oi Boke!”

Hinata turned around to see Kageyama doing a slow jog towards him 

“how did it go?”

They both started walking towards Hinata’s home 

“they were a bit annoyed at first, but when I explained the reason why, my father understood quicker than my dad which was odd because its normally the other way around”

They both shrugged it off and continued to make their way to the omegas home

Hinata’s mum was already standing by the front door 

“your mum looks pissed”

The omega looked up to the alpha 

“yeah, thanks for that…”

As they both walked up to the woman Hinata was about to speak but got interrupted 

“I am so annoyed!”

“I’m sorry…”

The woman frowned at him 

“not at you! At the boy who shoved you! How dare someone shove my baby!”

The boys looked at the woman shocked 

“what? You thought I was going to be mad at you? For what exactly? You got shoved to the ground and your alpha and friends stuck up for you, what’s to be mad at?”

She wrapped her arms around both the boys 

“I’m just glad your both alright, now come in, its cold out here”

She turned around and made her way back in to the house, the mates looked at each other and sighed in relief, chuckling slightly they made their way in to the warm cosy home. 

 

Tanaka and Yamaguchi were cuddled up under a blanket on the sofa in the living room watching anime, it was perfect for them, they were both secretly anime nerds and they found out about each other’s obsession when Yamaguchi quoted a character from ‘Fairy tail’ and Tanaka turned in to a fan boy, jumping around waving his hands about screaming oh my god. So, of course, ‘Fairy tail’ was what they were watching. 

The omega sighed, the alpha looked at him worriedly 

“what’s up?”

“ahh, its nothing”

“no, tell me”

“well, it’s just… Freed obviously has a crush on Laxus…”

“Freed and Laxus?”

“yeee”

The omegas lips slanted a little bit 

“yeah, I see that. I ship them”

Yamaguchi shocked, turned to look at Tanaka and tilted his head 

“you… ship them?”

The alpha nodded 

“oh. My. God!!!”

The alpha looked at his omega confused 

“what?”

Yamaguchi couldn’t hold back and wrapped his arms around Tanaka 

“I ship them too!!”

They both laughed about it 

“oh, my phones flashing”

The omega reached over and read the message 

“oh no…”

“what?”

“there was a fight at school and Suga, Daichi, Kageyama, Hinata, Asahi, Noya and three others have been suspended until further notice”

“I wonder what happened”

“I dunno, I guess they will tell us when they next see us”

They both start laughing at the fact that pretty much the whole volleyball team have been suspended. 

Once they both stopped laughing Tanaka looked at Yamaguchi lovingly and smiled slightly, Yamaguchi blushed. The alpha leaned in placing a hand on the omegas cheek and connecting their lips gently, when he pulled away Yamaguchi was looking at him with almost tired eyes. The omega leaned in this time giving Tanaka a bit more of a passionate kiss in which the alpha happily went along with. He pushed Yamaguchi slightly, laying him on his back but still keeping their lips connected. The alpha became shocked when the omega bit his bottom lip lightly, giving him a smirk, the alpha could barely hold back. He started to passionately kiss the omega, pushing his tongue past his lips, it was happily accepted and their tongues were circling each other’s. Tanaka pulled away slightly and started placing soft kisses down the omegas neck and over his scent glands. Slowly making his way to his chest, he starts to open the youngers shirt buttons and places kisses along each bit of skin as it is revealed. Yamaguchi’s breath quickens and he gasps when Tanaka takes one of his nipples in his mouth and starts to nibble on it, the omega closes his eyes and arches his back slightly 

“w… wait… we… we can’t.”

Tanaka stops what he’s doing 

“why not?”

The omega sits up and tries to cover himself back up but fails 

“because your sister is in the next room preparing our dinner”

The alpha looked petrified 

“oh, god your right! What was I thinking?!”

The alpha’s face turning a deep red, Yamaguchi giggles at him and places a kiss on his cheek, the alpha smiled at him and placed a kiss on his forehead. They shuffled to sort themselves out and grabbed the blanket to cuddle up under once again. Yamaguchi rests his head on Tanaka’s shoulder as they continue to watch ‘Fairy tail’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> now we have seen what some of there home life is like, poor Noya :/  
> and the sexual tension between Tanaka and Yamaguchi is real, but what can you expect? how long can an alpha and omega live together with out being physical, especially mates! ;)
> 
> until next time!


	19. Pre-Heat

**Kuroo:** _Tsukki!!! It’s been sooo long :)_

 

 **Tsukki:** _it hasn’t been that long…_

 

 **Kuroo:** _feels like it :/_

 

 **Tsukki:** _I guess…_

 

 **Kuroo:** _how are things?_

 

 **Tsukki:** _well, there was a fight at school and pretty much the whole volleyball team got suspended._

 

 **Kuroo:** _are you okay???_

 

 **Tsukki:** _yeah, I wasn’t there when it happened, I was at Tanaka’s place and then I went home to do some course work_

 

 **Kuroo:** _I’m glad_

 

 **Tsukki:** _about what?_

 

 **Kuroo:** _you not being at school when there was a fight, if you got hurt I would have to come all the way down there to knock some kid out…_

 

 **Tsukki:** _don’t be stupid. Anyway, it’s been a couple days since they got suspended, so maybe they can come back soon._

 

 **Kuroo:** _hopefully. Why you up so late anyway?_

 

 **Tsukki:** _its only 11pm_

 

 **Kuroo:** _don’t you have school tomorrow?_

 

 **Tsukki:** _it’s a half day tomorrow, but I’m not going in_

 

 **Kuroo:** _why not?!_

 

 **Tsukki:** _because…_

 

 **Kuroo:** _because what?_

 

 **Tsukki:** _because I’m not_

 

 **Kuroo:** _but why?_

 

 **Tsukki:** _if I was by your side right now…_

 

 **Kuroo:** _Tsukki wait, I need to prepare myself before you say something cute_

 

 **Tsukki:** _I would punch you._

 

 **Kuroo:** _oh_

 

 **Tsukki:** _lol_

 

 **Kuroo:** _but seriously, why aren’t you going to school tomorrow?_

 

 **Tsukki:** _you’re not gonna drop it, are you?_

 

 **Kuroo:** _nope_

 

 **Tsukki:** _-.-_

 

 **Kuroo:** _:)_

 

 **Tsukki:** _because tomorrow at some point I’m due my pre- heat…_

 

 **Kuroo:** _oh, I see, well then that’s fair enough. Are you going to be okay?_

 

 **Tsukki:** _I will be fine_

 

 **Kuroo:** _would you like me there?_

 

 **Tsukki:** _no_

 

 **Kuroo:** _wow didn’t even give it time to think :’(_

 

 **Tsukki:** _sorry_

 

 **Kuroo:** _don’t be I’m only messing :)_

 

 **Tsukki:** _it’s not that I don’t want you there_

 

 **Kuroo:** _Tsukki, really, you don’t need to explain_

 

 **Tsukki:** _it’s complicated…_

 

 **Kuroo:** _is everything okay? Your starting to make me worry_

 

 **Tsukki:** _it’s hard to explain_

 

 **Kuroo:** _just explain it, I won’t judge you at all. Tsukki I want you to be able to talk to me._

 

 **Tsukki:** _I’m scared…_

 

 **Kuroo:** _I’m calling you_

 

 **Tsukki:** _no don’t. Everyone else is asleep and I don’t want to wake them_

 

 **Kuroo:** _why are you scared :/_

 

 **Tsukki:** _I don’t know why I’m even telling you this, but I feel as if I can_

 

 **Kuroo:** _because you can, I’m your mate, you can tell me anything_

 

 **Tsukki:** _I’m scared to go in to heat… my heats have always been short and intense and I hate it, I hate it so much that I was willing to go to extreme lengths to stop them happening, I messed with my body in the process and I regret that now I really do… I let people down and I let myself down, I was a bloody idiot for doing what I did and now the reality has hit me and I don’t know how I’m going to cope. What if I have a bad heat? Its only meant to last one day and that doesn’t seem that bad but the nurse said it will be more intense than normal, MORE INTENSES?!?! How am I even going to deal with that?_

 

 **Tsukki:** _I just realised what I sent you, sorry just ignore me_

 

 **Tsukki:** _I’m being stupid, I didn’t mean to worry you, let’s just forget I said that_

 

 **Tsukki:** _anyway, why you up so late?_

 

…..

 

…..

 

…..

 

…..

 

…..

 

 **Tsukki:** _you must have fallen asleep, goodnight Kuroo_

 

…..

 

…..

 

 **Kuroo:** _I’ve just finished packing my bag, I’m coming to Sendai_

 

 **Tsukki:** _what?!?!_

 

 **Kuroo:** _I will get on a train tomorrow and I should get to you around mid-day_

 

 **Tsukki:** _you cant…_

 

 **Kuroo:** _look, Tsukki, there is no way in hell I’m gonna let you go through this by yourself. My mate messages me saying he’s scared, bearing in mind my mate isn’t the sort of guy to ever admit anything to do with how he feels or tell anyone his problems. If you don’t want me to do anything to you then I won’t, but I can at least be there for you, to grab water for you, make sure you eat, clean you up, to hold and to comfort you. You don’t need to do this by yourself anymore, I am here for you and I always will be!_

 

 **Tsukki:** _I don’t know what to say_

 

 **Kuroo:** _you don’t have to say anything! I will see you tomorrow :)_

 

 **Tsukki:** _Thank you_

 

 **Kuroo:** _now get some sleep :)_

 

 **Tsukki:** _Goodnight Kuroo_

 

 **Kuroo:** _Goodnight Tsukki :)_

 

Tsukki pressed the lock button on his phone and placed it under his pillow, he takes his glasses off and puts them on the side cabinet. With a slight grin he closes his eyes and falls into a deep sleep.

 

 

Kuroo searches through his contacts until he finds ‘Pudding head’ he presses the send message option

 

 

 **Kuroo:** _hey Kenma I’m not gonna be around for the next couple of days, cover for me?_

 

 **Pudding head:** _don’t I always?_

 

 **Kuroo:** _this is why you are my best friend :)_

 

 **Pudding head:** _I will say your suffering from chronic diarrhea_

 

 **Kuroo:** _you wouldn’t…_

 

 **Pudding head:** _I would_

 

 **Kuroo:** _wouldn’t_

 

 **Pudding head:** _would._

 

 **Kuroo:** _okay fine._

 

 **Pudding head:** _:)_

 

Kuroo sighs and flips his phone down. He rolls on to his back and spreads his arms out 

 

~ I would do anything for Tsukki ~

 

 

The next morning Tsukki wakes up to the sound of his alarm on his phone going off, when he checks the time it read 10am

 

~ ahhh man I slept in ~

 

He groans before getting himself out of bed. Feeling a bit flustered he walks to the bathroom and splashes water on his face, once he finished freshening up he walks back to his bedroom for his glasses and then makes his way to the kitchen where Akiteru was frying some eggs. He pulls a chair out from under the table and slumps down in to it, resting his head on his hand he feels his eye lids getting heavy, within moments Akiteru places a plate in front of the omega causing him to quickly open his eyes

 

“how can you still be sleepy after the lay in you just had?”

 

The beta laughs at him, Tsukki just shrugs his shoulders and starts to pick at his food

 

“mum left this morning for her 3 day get away, she told me to tell you that she loves you and to behave while she’s away”

 

Tsukki nodded at his brother and carried on chewing his food

 

“oh, Kuroo is coming over to help me through my heat”

 

“I know, he messaged me last night”

 

The omega looked at his brother with an unimpressed expression and continued eating his breakfast

 

“have you got everything you need?”

 

“everything I need?”

 

“yeah, you know…”

 

“no?”

 

“condoms Kei. Have you got condoms?”

 

The omega had a slightly disgusted look on his face

 

“oh god, Akiteru…”

 

“what? I just care for my baby brother! I don’t want you having pups this young!”

 

“I’m not having this conversation with you, plus we won’t be doing anything like that, he’s just coming over to comfort me.”

 

Akiteru looked at Tsukki with a blank expression, there was no way an alpha could control himself around an omega in his full-blown heat let alone a fated mate.

 

“okay, whatever you say”

 

Tsukki rolled his eyes at him and they continued chatting about other things, such as volleyball, school, exams, Yamaguchi and even a little bit about Saeko

 

About an hour had passed and there was a knock at the door, Tsukki excused himself from the table to answer it. As he opened the door he was shocked to see Kuroo standing in front of him wearing red track suit bottoms, a hoodie to match and a plain black top underneath. The alpha drops the bag he had over his right shoulder and swung his arms around the omega

 

“Tsukki!!!!”

 

The omega was taken back by Kuroo’s action

 

“Kuroo? Your… er… early?”

 

The alpha stepped out of the embrace he had the blonde in

 

“I know, but I just couldn’t wait to see you”

 

Kuroo gleamed a massive smile, Tsukki just smirked at him and made his way back through to the kitchen, Kuroo quickly picked his bag back up, took his shoes off and followed the direction in which the omega just went in. As Kuroo stepped in to the kitchen he was welcomed by Akiteru and offered something to eat, in which he kindly turned down as he had eaten on the train journey. Tsukki and Kuroo bowed towards the beta before leaving and going to Tsukki’s room. Kuroo’s eyes widened by all the stuff the omega had in his room and yet it was still well kept.

 

“your bedroom is amazing. Ohhh!!”

 

The alpha spotted an acoustic guitar in the corner of the room and picked it up

 

“please play me a song!”

 

“no”

 

“ahhh, come on!”

 

Tsukki sighed at him

 

“maybe later”

 

Kuroo’s eyes widened in excitement and he places the guitar back down.

 

“where shall I put my bag?”

 

The omega reached out towards the alpha to take his bag from him, he placed it at the side of his wardrobe, keeping it out the way. Kuroo slumps himself on the bed

 

“so, is there anything you want to do?”

 

“actually yeah, I wanna go for a walk, I keep getting hot flushes and its nice and cold outside”

 

The alpha nodded at him

 

“sounds good to me, you can show me around a little”

 

“yeah, I just need to get dressed”

 

“okay”

 

There was a split second where it was awkward

 

“oh, do you want me to leave?”

 

The omega blushed slightly

 

“n…no its fine”

 

Tsukki turned towards his wardrobe pulling out a pair of black skinny jeans, a yellow round neck top and a black short sleeved shirt to go over it, he then made his way to the small chest of draws and pulled out a pair of socks and some boxers. Kuroo was fiddling with Tsukki’s headphones trying to untangle the wire. The omega began to undress out of his pyjamas. He started by removing his top, by doing so it caught Kuroo’s attention, he looked over to the blonde and was observing every beautiful inch of his bare upper half, from his flat stomach to his light pink nipples and the way his chest moved almost in slow motion with every breath he took. The alpha had to look away, he felt his heart rate start to speed up and hoped to god he would be able to control himself tomorrow. After Tsukki finished getting ready he looked over to Kuroo who was still fiddling with his headphones even though there was no longer a knot in the wire.

 

“shall we?”

 

The alpha looked up, placed the headphones on the side and nodded.

 

Soon as they left the house the cold breeze hit them causing Kuroo to shiver slightly

 

“Tsukki, it’s quite cold out maybe you should have put a jacket on, you might get ill”

 

“its fine, my body’s really hot at the moment so I can barely feel it”

 

They walked for a little while and Kuroo was amazed by the lack of people on the streets, being somewhere so quiet was all too knew for the alpha. They came up to a bench that overlooks a lake, and decide to sit and chat for a while.

 

“you know Tsukki, it doesn’t even feel like I’ve been here long, but it’s started to get dark…”

 

“oh, yeah, your right. Have we really been out most of the day?”

 

“guess so”

 

The alpha starts laughing, Tsukki looks over to the alpha and watches how happy he looks

 

~ isn’t this boring compared to your Tokyo lifestyle? ~

 

Kuroo stops laughing and looks over to Tsukki with a questionable face

 

“everything okay?”

 

The omega snapped out of his slight day dream

 

“oh, er… yeah”

 

“what was you thinking about?”

 

“not much”

 

“hmmm?”

 

“just, this must be quite boring for you. I mean Tokyo is so busy and there’s always something to do and yet here is just so quiet and”

 

“I don’t care where I am as long as I’m with you. It’s nice to be able to get away from the chaos and chill with the person you want to be around”

 

Tsukki blushed and looked down

 

**Ba-dump**

 

 

**Ba-dump**

 

 

**Ba-dump**

 

Tsukki leaned forward with wide eyes as his heart rate started to quicken, and he swore that the whole street could hear it pounding against his chest. He stood up quickly

 

“I have to go”

 

Kuroo looked up from where he was sitting with a worried expression

 

“everything okay?”

 

Tsukki’s breathing became a bit shaky

 

“ye… yeah… I… I… have to go… h… home”

 

He started walking in a quick pace

 

“Tsukki wait!”

 

The alpha jogged after him and grabbed his arm, the omega turned to look at him with watery eyes, Kuroo stood back slightly

 

“is it… your pre- heat?”

 

As the words left the alphas mouth he could then smell it, this omega needed to get home and fast! He grabbed Tsukki’s hand and reassured him that it was going to be okay. They both sprinted down the road and round the corners until they reached his home. He slams the front door open and runs to his room, shutting the door behind him. Kuroo places his hands on his hips and leans over slightly trying to catch his breath back. Akiteru walks out from the living room looking concerned

 

“what’s going on?”

 

“Tsukki… pre…heat”

 

The alpha managed to spit out. Akiteru looked at him slightly relieved

 

“come sit in the living room with me for a bit, he’s gone to do something very important”

 

Kuroo didn’t want to question the beta about it too much and just followed him in to the living room.

 

Tsukki was rushing around his bedroom gathering all sorts of random items and placing them on his bed, he then grabbed extra pillows, cushions and blankets from the cupboard and made a sort of den around and over his bed, he then grabs the dinosaur teddy that Kuroo gave him as a courting gift and brings it up to his face smelling it. He walks over to put it on his bed but as he does his knees go weak and he falls to the floor, his body temperature rising more and more he starts to break out in to a slight sweat, his breathing hitches slightly. It didn’t last too long. Whilst his body was at a calm he took the opportunity to climb in to the nest he had made, he curled up on his side hugging the teddy. His forehead was slightly sweaty, his heart was on and off with the quick paces and his body was starting to tremble. He squeezed his eyes shut

 

~ I’m not ready, I’m not ready, I’m not ready ~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> please don't hate me for how I left it lol   
> so it has finally arrived! Tsukki's heat! can Kuroo really control himself?  
> hope you enjoyed this chapter   
> please leave a comment and kudos are always appreciated 
> 
> until next time!


	20. The Heat

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wow! chapter 20! XD  
> This is my biggest chapter! I hope you all enjoy it!  
> were about to see how good of an alpha Kuroo is and how much an omega in heat can change   
> I have a feeling you will all fall in love with Kuroo in this chapter!  
> ENJOY!!

Akiteru walks in to the living room with a bag on his shoulder, he looks over to Kuroo who was slouching on the sofa with his arms crossed, he had fallen asleep a few hours ago. The beta places his bag down and walks over to the alpha, shaking his shoulder to wake him up. Kuroo groans and starts to slowly open his eyes, looking up at Akiteru he quickly sits up straight

“sorry, how long have I been asleep?”

“a couple hours or so”

“ahhh, my bad, how’s Tsukki?”

Akiteru smiles at him

“Kei is fine, I just checked on him and I think it’s time for you to go to him”

The alpha stands and re adjusts his clothing

“before you do go in there, take these”

Akiteru rummages through the bag he placed on the floor and hands Kuroo a small box, the alpha looks at the item

“oh, I won’t be needing these, I’m not here for that, I’m just here to comfort him”

“well, just in case”

The alpha just nodded, not really knowing what to say back

“I will be staying at a friend’s house tonight, so you will have the place to yourselves. I have prepared bottles of water and placed them in the fridge and there’s some protein bars in the cupboard above the toaster. I’m trusting you, please look after my little brother, and if there is anything you need just call me”

“I promise to take good care of him, thank you for allowing me to be here”

The alpha bows before Akiteru grabs his bag and leaves the house.

Kuroo turns around and takes a deep breath, he slowly makes his way to Tsukki’s room and as he reaches the door he could already smell the scent of an omegas early heat stage. He shakes his head to regain focus and slowly opens the door. He walks in to the bedroom and shuts the door behind him. The smell of Tsukki was hitting Kuroo quite hard, so he braced himself before turning around. Once he felt ready he turned to see a gorgeous pitiful sight of an omega laying wrapped up in his nest. He was laying on his front with his face in the pillow and fists clenched around two cushions that were placed on either side of his head. He was trembling ever so slightly and making quiet whimpering sounds. Kuroo looked at him with love struck eyes and a slight smile, he walked over to the side of the omegas nest and placed the small box Akiteru had given him on the chest of draws.

“Tsukki?”

The omega slowly turns his head from the pillow and looks at Kuroo through watery eyes. The alpha sighs playfully

“can I enter your nest?”

Tsukki frowns in thought for a split second before nodding. Kuroo knew it was a big deal for someone to interfere with an omegas nest so he slowly places himself at the edge of the bed making sure that Tsukki could slowly get used to someone touching his. Once he is sure that Tsukki is fine with his presence he slowly runs his fingers through the omegas short blonde hair, it was slightly wet at the roots from sweat but that didn’t bother Kuroo at all, he knew that Tsukki was going to get a lot worse than this.

“Tsukki, your starting to heat up, we should really sort you out. Look, you still have your shoes on!”

Kuroo stands up and makes his way to the end of the bed and starts to take Tsukki’s shoes off and place them at the end of the bed, he then makes his way around the bed to help the omega take his tops off

“are you able to sit up for me?”

The omega nods and slowly sits up. Kuroo begins by taking off the black shirt, folding it up and placing it on his lap, he then grabs the bottom of his yellow shirt

“raise your arms for me”

The omega follows his instructions without saying a word. He pulls it up and over his head, by doing this his scent glands were fully exposed, the alpha quickly placed his hand over his nose and turned away. The omega apologized but Kuroo just waved his hand in a way to say, ‘don’t worry, its fine’

Once the alpha had composed himself he turned back around to face Tsukki and smiled at him.

He was sat there topless and Kuroo couldn’t help but think that this omega is the most beautiful thing he has ever seen. He smiles once again causing Tsukki to blush.

“I… erm… do you need help with your jeans?”

At this point the alpha didn’t know whose job it was to help him with the bottom half. The omega shook his head and began to take his jeans off himself, Kuroo grabbed them off him once he was done and placed them with the other folded bits of clothing. Kuroo leaned forward and took Tsukki’s glasses off, placing them on the side.

The omega was now in just his boxers, he lays himself down on his side and brings his knees up to his chest. Kuroo sits himself at the top of the bed and pulls Tsukki closer to him, placing the omegas head on his lap, he was trembling slightly and Kuroo felt slightly sorry for him because he knew that it wasn’t just the heat causing him to tremble but the fact he was also scared. The alpha runs his fingers through the omegas slightly sweatier hair, he closed his eyes and started making a quiet purring sound. Kuroo leans his head back to try and get some more rest before his heat fully hits.

 

 **T** antalizing   
**S** eductive   
**U** nique   
**K** een   
**I** mmense   
**S** trawberry short cake   
**H** eavenly   
**I** mportant   
**M** agnificent   
**A** lluring

 

Kuroo whipped his eyes open, the thoughts, the smell, the atmosphere. A black wave of nausea circled around the him and he threw himself off the bed and shuffled himself as far back as he could go until his back hit the wall, he covered his mouth and nose with his hand, trying to control his quick paced breathing and rapid heartbeat. When he looked up he saw Tsukki rolling around on the bed whimpering and moaning slightly, the omega had finally hit full heat and his scent was having a strong effect on the alpha. Tsukki looked over from where he way laying right in to Kuroo’s eyes, the alpha raised his eyebrows and got up off the floor, making his way over to helpless omega.

Tsukki was a trembling sweaty mess and he knew exactly what he wanted. He got on his knees and reached out for Kuroo, the alpha steps towards him, his mind going hazy. The omega pulled Kuroo by his top bringing him closer, and plants a kiss upon his lips, pushing his tongue past the alphas lips in which he accepted without a second thought, Kuroo places his hand and on the side of Tsukki’s neck and pushes him on to his back. Kuroo now leaning over him, their tongues battle for dominance.

~ I need to stop, I can’t stop, I need to……. STOP! ~

Kuroo throws himself back once again, leaving Tsukki lying there confused. He shakes his head and tries to talk, his mouth opens but no words come out, he slaps himself around the face and gains slightly more focus

“Tsukki, I can’t do anything to you, I said I’ll be here to comfort you”

Tsukki sits up and looks at him, tears falling down his cheeks, Kuroo rushes back to him and places his hands on either side of his face, looking him in the eyes

“don’t cry Tsukki, I’m not going anywhere, I will be here through the whole thing!”

He uses his thumbs to wipe away the omegas tears.

Kuroo gets Tsukki to lay back down and make himself comfortable

~ I researched how to take care of an omega in heat… but why?... why can’t I remember any of it?!? Think Tetsurou think ~

The alpha runs his fingers through his hair and starts to pace around the room, and just like a light bulb lighting up he remembers something. He strips the top half of himself making him completely bare from the waist up, he walks back to the bed and pulls Tsukki up on to him, placing the omegas head on his chest so he could listen to his heart beat. The omega begins to purr and the smell of the alpha makes his body start to tingle, he reaches his hand down and made his way under the elastic of his boxers, gripping his painfully hard member he begins to thrust into his hand. Watching Tsukki do this caused the alpha to start growling from his chest, noticing the arousal of his mate Tsukki makes his was up to Kuroo’s neck and begins to sent mark him. The alpha let out enticing pheromones causing Tsukki to shiver and cum in his hand. Kuroo laid the panting blonde on his back and removed his boxers from him, he left the room to grabs wet and dry towels to clean him up.

When Kuroo re-entered the room the sight of his naked omega almost pushed him over the edge, he ran to the kitchen to take deep clear breaths, whilst he was there he grabbed a bottle of water from the fridge and a protein bar from the cupboard.

Kuroo made his way back to the bedroom and placed the bottle of water and protein bar on the side, he sits on the bottom half of the bed with the towels and places one underneath Tsukki’s hip

“I’m going to clean you up, is that alright?”

The blonde just responds with a whimper and Kuroo proceeds to clean him

He spreads Tsukki’s knees apart revealing his still very hard member and slick running down his thighs, Kuroo’s chest starts to rumble and his pupils begin to dilate. This omega needed an alpha and Kuroo was more than willing to take him, ravish him, make him moan, make him scream his name. He leans forward running his tongue along the inner of Tsukki’s thighs, slurping up the sweet omega juice causing the blonde to moan and raise his hips up slightly, Kuroo’s tongue and warm breath against his skin was sending him wild. His mouth reaches the rock-hard member and as he was about to take the whole thing in his mouth he sat up quickly, realising what he was just doing he bites his own arm   

“I’m so sorry Tsukki, I got carried away”

The alpha managed to mumble, trying to restrain himself was becoming more and more of a challenge then he had thought. He grabs the towels and begins to clean the trembling omega.

~ sort yourself out Tetsurou, you have got this ~

A few hours have passed and within that Tsukki had relieved himself multiple times and Kuroo has pushed his alpha instinct as far to the side as it can go.

Right now, the mates are both laying on the bed, Kuroo on his back and Tsukki leaning on his bare chest resting until the next wave hits.

Kuroo sits the omega up and reaches for the bottle of water, handing it to him. He takes small sips before his body shivers and he drops the bottle causing it to spill everywhere

“Tsukki? You okay?”

The younger begins to tremble and throws himself on top of Kuroo, placing a leg either side of his waist, he begins to dry hump him whilst gripping his hard member, thrusting in to his hand for the sixth time.

“A…alpha… I… need you… p… please”

Kuroo sat there with wide eyes, this helpless omega was on top of him and he had to remain calm, which was proven next to impossible. Tsukki looked at him with a pleading face

“j… just your… h… hand, h… help me”

Kuroo looks away and bites hard on his bottom lip

~ control it, control it, control it ~

He looks back at Tsukki who is still begging for a helping hand, he takes a deep breath, which probably wasn’t a good idea as clouds of euphoria rush through his mind and he struggled to keep the dirty thoughts away. He grabs Tsukki’s member and the heat from the alphas hand sent the omega wild, he whipped his head back and made a seductive moan, Kuroo began to stroke up and down, it didn’t take long for the omega to spill his juices over his mates chest and stomach.

The touch of an alpha is something that Tsukki had never experienced before and he loved it, he wanted more. Kuroo grabbed one of the clean towels that was on the bed to clean himself and Tsukki with, as he went to clean the blonde he retreated, the alpha sighed

“Tsukki, I need to clean you up, come here”

The omega playfully shook his head and started to pull at the elastic on Kuroo’s track suit bottoms, the alpha quickly sat up

“no, no, no you can’t”

Tsukki looks at him and bites his lip before he fully yanks the bottoms down, his eyes widen by the size of Kuroo’s man hood, the alpha blushes

~ shit. I need to stop him ~

Tsukki licks his lips before he puts the whole thing in his mouth

“oh Christ”

Kuroo whips his head back and groans.

He carries on sucking and slurping, Kuroo grabs at the omegas hair in a weak attempt to stop him but with no luck he lets go

“s… stop… I’m gonna”

But before the omega could move away his mouth was filled with Kuroo’s seed, some begin to dribble from the side of his mouth, he raises his hand to wipe it away and licks the residue from his thumb, all whilst looking Kuroo dead in the eyes with a smirk. This sends the alpha over the edge, he pushes Tsukki on to his back and starts to place kisses from his belly button, making his was up to his mouth, pushing his tongue past his lips. They passionately made out for quite some time until the alpha started growling

“p… put it… in”

The omega begged

Kuroo’s mind had now been fully taken over by the alpha within him, he pulled his track suit bottoms and boxers off, throwing them on the floor and returned his full attention to the pleading omega. He spreads his legs apart and runs gentle nibbles down the inside of his thigh causing the omega to squirm and breath heavy. He sits up and begins to prepare Tsukki by entering him a finger at a time

“oh, god. Alpha! Just put it in!”

The omega begged again

As Kuroo positioned himself at Tsukki’s entrance he gasps and sat back

~ what am I doing? SHIT, SHIT, SHIT, Shit... shit… shit ~

His mind went hazy, the smell of the omega was driving him mad and he couldn’t hold back any longer. Whilst he still had some sort of level headedness he reached over grabbing the small box Akiteru had given him earlier, he ripped it open and pulled out a condom, tearing the silver packet, he rolls it down on to himself and looks back up to the begging blonde.

“I hope you know there’s no going back after the first thrust”

The omega smirked and raised one eyebrow

“just put it in”

And without further ado Kuroo lined himself up at Tsukki’s entrance and thrusts himself all the way in to the hilt, the omegas eyes widened and his back arched, tears were running down each side of his face and he whimpered, Kuroo didn’t move, he tried to compose himself by controlling his thoughts and breathing

“sorry! Did I hurt you?”

The omega was trembling but he shook his head in response, he raised his arms up towards the alpha

“Tetsurou”

Kuroo’s eyes widened at his omega moaning his given name. It was like a trigger inside of the older and it just got twitched to ‘full alpha mode’ he began thrusting in and out of Tsukki in a fast motion, the omega was crying out moans of pain and pleasure

Bed creaking, sweat, growls, moans and groans in the air. They were at it for so long that it started getting light outside

“ugh, Tsukki, you feel so god damn good!”

The omega was a mess on the bed getting absolutely destroyed by the alpha, he gripped the bed sheets underneath him so tight that his knuckles turned white

“I... nghhhh… gonna… c… cum!”

The alpha slowed down teasing him slightly

“again? How many times would that make it now? Three? Does it feel that good having me inside you?”

The omega whimpered and begged him to do it faster and harder, tears of pleasure and a wobbly bottom lip made Kuroo give him exactly what he wanted

“kn… knot me alpha!”

He could feel his knot beginning to form anyway, so that wasn’t going to be a problem. As the knot formed Tsukki could feel it start to stretch inside of him

“nghhhh…uhhhh”

They both came at the same time and Kuroo slumped himself on top of Tsukki. Not being able to pull out just yet they lay in that position for a little be longer, the alpha making sure he’s not putting too much weight on the omega.

Tsukki’s heart rate slowed, his temperature went down and he managed to sort out his breathing pattern. Kuroo’s knot went down, he pulled himself out and rolled on to his back heaving a massive sigh

“That. Was. Amazing!”

The alpha turned his head to face his mate, he looked pale and completely drained but also relieved

Kuroo rolled on to his side and pulled Tsukki’s head closer to his, placing a gentle kiss upon his lips

“let’s clean-up”

The omega nodded and tried to sit up, but his hips felt weak and he failed to do so. Kuroo let out a little chuckle and Tsukki frowned at him

“it’s not funny…”

“ahhhh!, you managed to talk without moaning in-between!”

The alpha teased, Tsukki threw a cushion at his head and they both started laughing

“well, seeing as your heat is at a calm, lets quickly get you cleaned up before another wave comes”

“yes please, I feel gross, and whys the bed so wet?”

The alpha grabbed towels and sat at the side of his mate

“because you dropped a whole bottle of water right before you beg…”

Tsukki frowned at him

“right before your heat hit hard.”

The alpha tried to cover himself, but Tsukki was too tired to care anyway, he just wanted to get cleaned up before the next blast of heat comes.

Kuroo began to clean Tsukki everywhere! Legs, arse, manhood, stomach, chest and even try to dry his hair from all the sweat. During this process Tsukki was a blushing mess, he felt so embarrassed but at the same time at ease. Kuroo started to look a bit sad and Tsukki frowned at him

“what’s wrong?”

“Tsukki, I am so so sorry”

“what for?”

“I came here to comfort you and the alpha in me took over… I failed yo…”

“I wanted it”

The omega interrupted him, Kuroo looked up at him shocked

“if I didn’t want it then I would have told you before you came here, I would have said I don’t want to have sex with you.”

“but at first you didn’t want me to be here during your heat”

“that’s because I didn’t want you to see how scared I was.”

“but…”

“no buts! I’m glad you’re here, I’m glad we had sex, I’m glad you’re looking after me and I’m glad you’re MY! fated mate”

Tsukki looked shocked at himself for what he just said, but he meant it, every word of it. Kuroo threw his arms around the omega and squeezed him tightly

“I’m so happy I met you when I did, I’m so happy I ran after you when I did and I’m so happy I didn’t give up”

Tsukki blushed at the alphas words.

“Kuroo, thank you, for everything you have done for me, I really want to rest before the next wave, seeing as my heat has lasted all night and its now…”

Tsukki searched for his phone and noticed it was still under his pillow from the other night

“whaaa?!?!”

Kuroo jumped back

“Tsukki? What is it?”

“is that the time?!?!”

“what?”

“11am!”

“oh, I guess we was doing it for a good few hours”

The alpha chuckles, one of Tsukki’s eyes begins to twitch causing the alpha to laugh harder

“no wonder I’m so tired, I’ve been up all night being pounded in to!”

The omega sighs and falls on to his back, it didn’t take him long till his eyes were shut and he was purring, Kuroo smiled at him and laid beside him, wrapping his arm around, he closed his eyes and fell asleep to.

*20 mins later*

“K… Kuroo”

The alpha slowly opened his eyes and realised Tsukki wasn’t lying beside him, he sat up quickly and saw that the omega was on the floor on all fours presenting himself

~ oh shit ~

Kuroo grabs the small box and grabs the last condom out of the box of 6 and rips the silver foil off placing it on himself, he rushes over to Tsukki, his body was burning up and he was craving an alphas touch. Within seconds Kuroo was holding the omegas hips, thrusting in and out of him causing him to whimper in pleasure

“ahhh….ughhh….nghhh”

Kuroo’s eyes traced all the way up Tsukki’s spine eyeing up the back of his neck, he growls and leans forward, he sniffs at the blonde’s scent glands, it was like ecstasy this omega smelt edible, he trailed his nose to the back of his neck

BITE!

Tsukki’s watery eyes widened, he slowly turns his head and couldn’t believe what he was seeing

Kuroo was biting his arm so hard he caused blood to run down to his elbow and tears were falling down his cheeks

“K… Kuroo?”

The alpha pulled his arm away from his face and even though there was tears he had a massive smile on his face

“I can’t do that to you Tsukki, I can’t force a bond on to you, I love you too much”

“you… you what?”

The omega started breathing slightly heavier

“I love you”

The alpha admitted through happy tears, it took every fibre in his body to not bite the omega and make him become his and his alone. Tsukki pulled himself away from Kuroo and knelt in front of him, cupping his face in his hands

“I love you to”

Both of them now happy crying, they place a long loving kiss on each other’s lips and then place their foreheads against each other and started laughing

A moment passes and Tsukki’s body began to shiver, he pushed Kuroo on to his back and mounts on top of him, directing the alphas manhood in place of his entrance, he slowly lowers himself on it. He flinches and whimpers of the feel of the large member entering him, he begins bouncing himself up and down. Panting, huffing, grunting, moaning and groaning, all these sounds were echoing around the room

“I need to… to… cum”

“cum for me Tsukki”

The alpha grabs the omegas painfully hard member and moves his hand up and down, causing the omega to whimper loudly

“I… I can’t… I can’t cum?”

As much as the omega wanted to, NEEDED to, he just couldn’t. He closes his eyes, his body becomes limp and he sways to the side, Kuroo quickly grabbed him

“Tsukki?!?”

The omega didn’t respond, instead his eyes remained closed and his body was like jelly. Kuroo quickly picked him up bridal style and placed him on the bed. He ran to the kitchen to grab another bottle of water from the fridge and darted back to the bedroom, he rushed over to the bed and placed his hand under Tsukki’s head

“Kei! Kei please open your eyes”

The omega rolled his head to the side and opened his eyes slightly

“oh, thank god. I need you to sit up for me and drink some water, can you do that for me?”

Tsukki nodded slightly and Kuroo helped him to sit up. He opened the bottle and held it to the omegas lips, pouring bits of water in at a time making sure he was actually swallowing it, he turned to look at Kuroo through tired eyes and gave a soft smile

“I think… I think it’s over”

Kuroo sighed in relief

~ to be honest, I don’t think Tsukki’s body could handle much more ~

“In that case, let me run you a bath”

The older makes his way to the bathroom and begins to run both taps and adds a splash of bubble bath. He walks back in to the bedroom and once again picks Tsukki up bridal style and carries him to the bathroom, he slowly puts him in to the bath and turns both taps off, he then makes his way back to the bedroom, opens a window and begins stripping the bed sheets and throwing them in to a messy pile by the door followed by the used towels and both their clothes they had previously warn. He grabs Tsukki’s shoes and puts them by the front door, and on the way back to the bedroom he opens the cupboard and pulls out fresh bed sheets and pillow cases. He quickly checks on his omega in the bath making sure he hadn’t fallen asleep and then continues to the bedroom. Once he had changed the sheets and made the bed he pulled out a blue and white striped onesie from the wardrobe and placed it on the bed, followed by a pair of boxers from the draws.

He walks back to the bathroom to see that the omega had now in fact fallen asleep, he does a quiet sigh and walks over to the tub

“Kei, you need to wake up, we need to get you cleaned up”

Tsukki shuffled forward leaving enough space for Kuroo to slip in behind him. He leant back on the alphas chest and rested his head on his shoulder, Kuroo grabbed a sponge and wrapped his arms around the omega, cleaning his arms and chest, Tsukki begins to let out a quiet purr and Kuroo smiles at the soothing sound. Once he had finished cleaning the youngers body, he steps out the bath and wraps a towel around his waist, he grabs the shower head and begins to wash Tsukki’s hair.

After he was all cleaned up Kuroo carried him back to the bedroom and got him dressed in to his pyjamas, he shuffled through his own bag and pulled out a pair of boxers, a plain white top and a pair of dark green skinny jeans. After getting himself dressed he looks over to Tsukki who was sat on the edge of the bed staring in to space, his head nodding forward slightly and then back up, he eyes were almost shut

“everything okay?”

“hmmm? Oh, yeah, I’m just really tired and all my muscles hurt”

“then why don’t you get some sleep?”

Kuroo walks over to him, laying him down and pulling the duvet over him, he kneels down and places a kiss on his temple.

“o… okay”

And within seconds Tsukki was fast asleep purring away

Kuroo grabs the pile of laundry and makes his way to the kitchen, placing it all in the washing machine he adds the powder and softener, turns it on and waits for it to finish. In the meantime, he checks the fridge and cupboards for something he could make them to eat for when he wakes up.

He pulls out a large container from the fridge with a note attached to it

 

 

 _If your reading this then Kei has probably finished his heat,_  
all you need to do is warm it up.   
Thank you for looking after my brother,   
I’m sure he has found himself a great mate   


_Akiteru_

 

 

Kuroo smiles and removes the packaging, placing the contents in a large wok and turning the stove to a low heat and sets a timer. He pulls a chair out from under the table and slumps in to it. He leans forward on to the table, placing his head on top of his arms and slowly starts to doze off.

 

 

****_Beep Beep Beep Beep  
  
_

**_Beep Beep Beep Beep_ **

****

**_Beep Beep Beep Beep_ **

 

 

The timer went off 30 minutes later and Kuroo sat up quickly, he made his way over to the heated food and gave it a stir, all the while he was yawning from exhaustion. He heard the door creak behind him, he turned around to see Tsukki leaning on the door frame smiling and looking more… him.

“heeeey stripes! How you feeling?”

“fine, but my hips feel sore”

The alpha began to blush

“why did you put me in this?”

Tsukki pulled at the onesie

“because it’s cute”

The omega sighed in response

“what you cooking?”

“oh, I’m actually just heating it up. Your brother left it for us, its beef stew”

The omega laughed through his nose

“what’s so funny?”

“oh, my brother has always been like this”

“like what?”

Tsukki sat at the table and Kuroo dished them up a bowl each and they began eating

“he’s always looked out for me”

“oh?”

“well both my parents are betas and their first born was also a beta so they figured they were only going to have beta children, but when I presented as an omega at a young age my dad left”

“what? Why?”

“I guess, he didn’t want to have an omega child”

“that’s the reason he left? Because one of his children is an omega?”

The omega nodded at him and continued to eat

“and ever since he left, Akiteru has stepped up to be a male role model for me. Every time I had a heat he would make sure everything was prepared for me, he would pick up my medication and heat suppressants, I always lost weight really quick and even more so during my heats, he always made sure to prepare food for me and just pretty much everything a dad or a mum would do, he did it. My mum was pretty sad when my dad left because it was so sudden, he just packed his bags and walked out. Akiteru has been there for her to”

“that’s really sad, I’m sor”

“you don’t need to apologize, it’s a way of life, and I’m not bothered by it anymore”

“do you still have contact with him?”

“no, but Akiteru has seen him around, he stops for a chat but it never lasts longer than 5 minutes”

“guy seems like a dick head”

The omega laughs

“well, he is, but I really couldn’t care less if I’m honest. Tell me about your home life”

Kuroo puts a finger to his chin

“there’s not much to it really”

Tsukki looks at him with a blank expression

“okay, okay, well… I’m adopted”

The omega raises his eyebrows

“not.much.to.it…”

The alpha laughs

“okay, well my real parents died in a car crash when I was a baby so I don’t remember them, and I was adopted by two male omegas, because for obvious reasons they couldn’t conceive a child with each other they looked in to adoption and chose me”

Kuroo beamed a massive smile

“they raised me well and I had a really good upbringing. When I presented as an alpha I was 13, and well they both knew that it could become a problem but they kept me anyway, when I turned 15 they decided they wanted to go traveling, but I didn’t want to leave my friends and life I had behind so I asked them if I could stay, they was upset at first but they understood and now I live in a 1 bedroom apartment that they pay for and they come back to visit me every so often.”

“that must get quite lonely?”

“nahhh, not really, my bro crashes at my place a lot so…”

“you have a brother?”

“well he’s not my real brother but he acts like one, and he’s always got my back”

“what’s his name?”

“Bokuto Koutarou, maybe you will meet him one day”

“yeah maybe”

The alpha smiled at him

“what’s the time anyway?”

The alpha pulled his phone out his pocket

“it’s 1 in the afternoon”

Tsukki’s eyes widened

“oh…”

Kuroo smirked and grabbed both the bowls and washed them up

“shall we go in the living room and watch TV?”

“sure”

The omega stood up and followed the alpha out the kitchen.

Kuroo sat with his back against the arm of the sofa, stretching his legs out, he pats on the sofa between his legs and Tsukki climbs himself in-between them and rests his back against his chest. Kuroo reaches for the TV remote and puts the discovery channel on, the blonde reaches forward slightly grabbing a sofa throw, he leans back and covers them both.

Wrapped in each other’s arms, both their scents calming one another, they both fell in to a peaceful sleep.    

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> did you all like the way I spelt out Tsukishima ;)  
> hope you all enjoyed it!   
> isn't Kuroo an amazing alpha!  
> please leave a comment and I will get back to you 
> 
> until next time!


	21. New things

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry this update took awhile, I took a break for 2 weeks or more? I dunno, but I'm back now! :)
> 
> I would just like to say a special thanks to ZEFFYRA! for drawing fan art from this story! its absolutely amazing! it was of Kuroo and Tsukki and she drew the picture of the scene exactly how I imagined it when I wrote it! so thank you for that it was so nice!   
> to receive fan art because someone enjoys your words that much is a massive compliment :)
> 
> okay! I hope you guys enjoy this chapter! :)

**At the Tanaka residence**

 

 

The smell of coffee was enticing Yamaguchi to follow the source, the source of life, the source of happiness or… it could just be the fact that the half dead omega shuffling from his and Tanaka’s room was just about keeping his eyes open and he knew that the cure would be in the kitchen, but what he didn’t expect to see when he arrived in the kitchen was a young man sat at the table, wrapped up in a pink dressing gown, cupping his hands around a mug of black coffee that was still hot telling by the steam roaming from it.

“Akiteru?”

The omega managed to mumble out as he made his way further in to the kitchen

“oh, hey Tadashi”

“wh… what are you?”

“I spent the night here, I left Kei and Kuroo to deal with his heat in peace”

Yamaguchi frowned towards the beta

“is that such a good idea? I mean…”

“trust me its fine, Kuroo is a good guy and I know he will do well by Kei”

“hmmmm…”

The omega made his way to the kettle, feeling that it was still hot, he poured himself a nice cup of black coffee and added one sugar, he placed the cup on the table and sat opposite Akiteru

“how is Tsukki?”

“he was okay when I left him, and I’m positive he is okay now”

“what makes you so sure? You left him on his own with an alpha”

Akiteru sighed and pulled out his phone, a few taps later he shows Yamaguchi the screen. It was a picture of Tsukki curled up asleep on Kuroo’s chest with a message underneath thanking the beta for preparing them food. Yamaguchi sat back and sighed in relief

“so, I guess it’s over now”

The omega said with hope in his voice

“seems that way”

He places his phone back in the pocket of the dressing gown

“pink really suites you ya know”

“oh this?”

The beta starts pulling at the gown

“I should probably get changed out of this before”

“WHAT. THE. HELL”

Akiteru was interrupted by a growl of an alpha. Yamaguchi stood from where he was sitting and turned to face the source of the growl. Tanaka was standing in the doorway with a scowl upon his face.

“erm, I can explain”

The beta quickly stood

“yeah… you can! Explain. What the hell are you doing here in my sisters dressing gown?!”

“T… Tanaka, c... could you p… please stop… g... growling”

He didn’t even realise his growling was affecting his precious omega, he stopped almost immediately and wrapped his arms around his mate

“I’m sorry, I didn’t realise, do you forgive me?”

Yamaguchi pushes past the slight trembling and gives a little nod, the alpha smiles and places a kiss on his forehead. Tanaka turned back around to face Akiteru

“so, you and my si…”

The alpha was interrupted by getting sent flying half way across the kitchen from a drop kick professionally done by Saeko

“Ryu! Why don’t you stay out of other people’s business?!?”

Akiteru and Yamaguchi were standing there shell shocked. Tanaka sat up and rubbed the back of his head

“was there any need to send me flying?”

The alpha was gradually getting up from the floor

“probably not, but it was fun”

Both alphas just glared at each other until Yamaguchi stepped in-between them

“erm, coffee??”

They both looked at the shy omega whose face was turning slightly red, then back at each other and started laughing.

The four of them sat around the kitchen table with their hands each cupped around a coffee and there was an awkward silence

“so…”

The omega looked around at everyone who was staring blankly in to their coffees

“I’m actually not good with awkward silences could someone please talk”

Yamaguchi spoke up again, everyone looked at him with a slanted smile

“Tadashi, why don’t you come around later so you can properly meet Kuroo? He’s a really nice guy and I’m sure Kei would like it if you got on with his mate”

“I’m up for, you should come as well Tanaka”

The omega turned to face his mate, who was still slightly scowling towards the beta

“sure”

Saeko sighed

“look, Ryu, Akiteru spent the night here because his brother YOUR team mate was in heat last night, and he was accompanied by his alpha, now do you really think that Akiteru would have wanted to be there?! He didn’t sleep in the same bed as me, he slept in the spare futon and what does it matter anyway?! I can have the person I like stay over whenever the hell I want!”

Akiteru raised his eye brows and sat forward slightly

“wait, Saeko, you like me?”

Yamaguchi started giggling

“wasn’t it obvious? Hehehe”

The she alphas eyes widened and her face turned as pink as the dressing gown Akiteru was wearing

“y… yes”

The beta smiled towards her and she returned one back

“okay, okay, okay enough with the lovey dovey shit, I’m hungry what’s for breakfast?”

“you mean lunch? We slept in rather late Tanaka”

Yamaguchi smiles towards his mate

“oh, it must have been all the cuddles this morning and the sound of your purring keeps me at peace”

“Tanaka!”

The omega blushed

“alright! Enough of the lovey dovey shit!”

Saeko spouted and stuck her tongue out. Everyone started laughing and Saeko got up to make everyone something to eat

 

 

_***a couple hours later*** _

 

 

Akiteru arrives back home, he opens the door to smell fresh laundry, he takes his shoes off and makes his way to the kitchen.

What he wasn’t expecting to see was Kuroo unloading the washing machine and placing the items in to a plastic laundry basket

“ahem”

Kuroo jumped up and spun around

“oh, I didn’t hear you come in”

Akiteru grinned and placed his bag down

“what are you doing?”

Kuroo frowned and looked around slightly

“the laundry?”

Akiteru laughed

“yeah, I see that, I mean why?”

“ohhh, well I thought it’s the least I could do”

“you really didn’t have to”

“ahhh, no its fine, its fine, where do you keep your pegs? I’ll go hang the stuff up on the line”

“bottom draw”

Kuroo walked over to the draws and pulled out a pack of clothing pegs and placed them on top of the laundry that was in the basket. He grabbed both sides, lifted it up and made his way to the back door, Akiteru did a little jog over to open the door for him.

Kuroo placed the basket down and started throwing the bed sheets over the washing line and pegging them, Akiteru also helped him

“how is Kei?”

“he’s good, it was intense for him and I know he’s gotta be tired, I mean damn I feel like a walking zombie”

Akiteru pulled a face that said, ‘I’m not really sure I want to know’

“he’s still asleep on the sofa, so I thought I would clean-up”

“that’s very nice of you”

“well it’s the least I could do”

“I’m glad Kei has met someone like you, although the commute must be a nightmare”

“well I’ve only done it once and it didn’t seem too bad, plus no matter where he is I’ll travel to him”

Akiteru smiled at him

They finished pegging up the laundry and made their way back in to the house, both of them jumped when they saw Tsukki casually sat at the table drinking a coffee. The omega frowned at them

“what?”

They both looked at each other and proceeded in to the kitchen

“oh, nothing Kei, I didn’t realise you was awake”

His brother sat down at the side of him

“how was your heat? Is everything okay?”

Tsukki smirked and put his cup down, Kuroo sat himself down at the other side of him

“yeah actually, my heat was great! I had the time of my life”

Kuroo looked a bit shocked at what his mate had just said

“well, I’m glad it went well…”

Tsukki smirked at his brother and sat back in his chair

“well? Oh, it went better then well, it was amazing! I mean it was a good job that you gave Kuroo those condoms, we ended up using all of them”

Kuroo began turning white and his forehead began to form sweat, Akiteru looked slightly scared

“okay Kei, I don’t really wanna know”

“oh, really?”

The omega sat forward

“cause I can tell you all about it if you like? Kuroo has a massiv”

“ahhhhhhhhhh la la la la la”

The pale sweaty alpha waved his hands to cut Tsukki off

Akiteru was frowning, not really knowing on how to react

“but Akiteru, didn’t you need those condoms where you were last night?”

“alright Kei I get it, you’re trying to embarrass me, to make me leave the room so you and your mate have space”

“that’s not what I’m doing at all”

“then what are you doing?”

“I’m just trying to make you feel awkward in general…”

“but why?”

“I dunno?”

~ do these two always act like this? ~

The alpha sat forward

“anyway, Tsukki are you feeling better now you have slept some?”

The omega nodded and took a sip of his coffee, Kuroo smiled and rubbed his mates shoulder

“Tadashi and Ryu are coming around for dinner today, Tadashi wants to meet Kuroo properly”

“okay, how long until there here?”

“I guess anytime from now”

“I should get out of this bloody onesie then”

The omega stands and glares at Kuroo, the alpha couldn’t help but chuckle

Tsukki made his way to his bedroom and got himself changed in to a pair of black skinny jeans and a plain white vest top.

There was a knock at the front door as he was making his way to the kitchen, he opened it up to see Tanaka and Yamaguchi standing there with linked arms

“TSUKKI!!!”

Yamaguchi threw his arms around the tall blonde, and as expected he just stood there looking unimpressed

Yamaguchi released his hold on Tsukki and smiled up at him

“come in...”

The two mates followed behind the blonde as he led them both to the kitchen where Akiteru and Kuroo were chatting amongst themselves

“Kuroo, this is Yamaguchi Tadashi, and his mate Tanaka Ryuunosuke”

Tsukki gestured to the two.

Kuroo stood up and bowed towards them

“nice to meet you both I’m Kuroo Tetsurou”

Akiteru stood up and pulled the other two chairs out

“sit down guys, I’ll start on dinner”

Kuroo was sat next to Tsukki who was sat opposite Yamaguchi and Tanaka was sat next to Yamaguchi opposite Kuroo.

Yamaguchi wanted to know more about Kuroo and didn’t hesitate to ask a ‘few’ questions

“so, Kuroo, your Nekoma’s captain?”

“that’s right”

“so, you’re a 3rd year”

“yeap”

“what position do you play?”

“middle blocker”

“what’s your favourite food?”

“oh, errr grilled salted mackerel pike”

Tanaka started laughing

“that would explain why you like Tsukishima”

Yamaguchi jabbed him in the ribs with his elbow, Tsukki just rolled his eyes

“sorry about him Kuroo, Tanaka can be a bit… out spoken…”

“hahaha don’t worry about it”

“I’m also sorry if you think I’m interrogating you, it’s just I want to know what sort of mate Tsukki has”

“well that’s fair enough, he is your best friend after all”

“yeah, well I mind, can we change the subject now”

The blonde interrupted them

Akiteru carried on cooking, leaving the four boys to talk between themselves. Once dinner was done he gave them all a plate each and put a massive bowl of egg noodles in the middle of the table for everyone to serve their own dish. Everyone put their hands together and thanked Akiteru for the food.

There was a lot of chatting and a lot of laughter whilst the five ate.

A few hours past after dinner and Yamaguchi stood up, walked over to Kuroo and bowed

“it was nice meeting you, please look after Tsukki”

Tanaka stood up

“it’s getting late we should probably get going we have practice early tomorrow”

Yamaguchi nodded towards the alpha

“thank you for having us”

They both bowed and left

Akiteru started washing up and Kuroo walked over to him, grabbing the sponge from his hand

“you cooked! We will do the dishes”

“you sure?”

“of course!”

“okay, thanks”

The beta smiled towards Tsukki before leaving the kitchen, the omega rolled his eyes

“you don’t have to do that”

“no, but I wanted to”

Tsukki made his way over to where Kuroo was washing up, he grabbed a tea towel and started drying what the alpha had just cleaned.

“look at us! Just like a married couple”

“shut up”

Kuroo giggled to himself.

Feeling mischievous he grabs a hand full of bubbles and blows them all over Tsukki, the omega looked at him in slight disgust/shock.

“you didn’t just do that…”

“oh, but I did”

The alpha winks at him

Tsukki starts to spin the tea towel that he had in his hands

“oh, no”

“oooooh yeah!”

Tsukki started chasing Kuroo around the kitchen table

“nooooo please don’t whip me”

“it’s happening…”

Before the blonde could flick his wrist to whip Kuroo with the towel, the alpha dives towards him causing them both to fall to the floor.

“waaaahhh”

Tsukki was now laying on his back with Kuroo on top of him

“your heavy ya know!”

The alpha couldn’t help but to start laughing

“what’s so funny?”

Kuroo sat up slightly and looked in to the omegas eyes

“god, I love you”

Tsukki raised his eyebrows and his cheeks began to turn red

“wh… what are you saying, get off me”

The alpha places a kiss on his nose before he stands up and holds out his hand to help the omega up.

Tsukki brushes his clothes down and glares at Kuroo who was smiling at him, the blonde slouched his shoulders and started laughing.

They both finished doing the dishes and made their way to the bedroom

“we should probably sleep if you have practice early”

Tsukki hummed in response

Kuroo stripped down to his boxers

“so, I can sleep like this yeah?”

He winks towards his mate, Tsukki turns to him, eyes widening

“please”

Kuroo frowned towards him

“what?”

Tsukki cleared his throat

“nothing…”

The alpha started laughing

“I’ll sleep like this then”

He crawls in to the bed pulling the cover over him but leaving it open enough for Tsukki to climb in next to him. The omega scans the room quickly and strips down to his boxers and climbs in next to him. Kuroo grabs the omega and pulls him in close, placing his head on his chest and running his fingers through the short blonde locks. He places a kiss on the youngers forehead

“goodnight”

“night”

 

 

**The next morning in the gym**

 

 

The team had already been there for 2 hours and they decided to take a break

As they made their way over to grab their water bottles off the bench the gym doors open, everyone turned to see who it was

“KIYOKO! YACHI!!”

Tanaka and Noya ran up to the she alpha and omega, they both bowed before the team

Suga walked over to them

“welcome back! How was your two week study trip?”

“it was busy, but Yachi and myself had fun”

“ahhh well that’s good”

Suga smiled at the mates.

The whole team bowed towards the two females

“WELCOME BACK!”

The two bowed back.

Yachi shakily stepped forward

“ah, I err have some n… news for you all”

The team gathered around the small blonde, curious as to what she has to say

“my mum has been working on a new design for an event poster and err w…well it’s going to be a fund raising for the Sendai gymnasium”

Hinata stepped forward

“so, does your mum need help or something?”

“n…not quite”

Kiyoko stepped forward

“basically, what Yachi is trying to say is, Karasuno’s male volleyball team has been nominated along with another volleyball team from a different school to choreograph a dance and perform it at the event to help raise money, the two different teams will be going against each other to win”

The whole team looked like they were in a state of shock until they all simultaneously shouted

“WHAT!!”

Causing Yachi to jump and hide slightly behind Kiyoko

Daichi stepped forward

“but wait, were a volleyball team, none of us know how to dance!”

“actually!”

Asahi quickly slammed his hand across Noya’s mouth and looked at him whilst rapidly shaking his head

Everyone turned to the two mates confused

Suga stepped towards them

“something you’re not telling us? Asahi”

The alpha puts his hand behind his head and nervously chuckled

“n…no?”

“he’s lying!”

Asahi shot a quick look towards the libero

“he’s a fantastic dancer! He dances allllllll the time, all sorts of styles too! His mum works away a lot so to pass time he practices different routines until he perfects them! And he always beats me on the dance mats!”

Asahi shot Noya a look of ‘how could you?’

Everyone was looking at Asahi as shocked as he was looking at his mate

Hinata jumped in front of the tall alpha

“Asahi-san, that is sooooo cool!!”

Asahi begins to blush

“I…I errr”

Tsukki steps towards the two girls

“can’t we just say no?”

“there would be one problem with that”

Kageyama steps forward

“which is?”

Kiyoko smiles at the boys

“if you don’t perform the dance to help raise money, then Karasuno won’t ever be allowed to play a match at Sendai gymnasium.”

The whole team turned in shock

“WHAT!!”

The two girls started laughing, Yachi stepped forward

“I’m sure it will be fun!”

Kageyama frowns alongside Tsukki, the tall blonde sighs

“I really don’t want to be dancing on stage…”

“me either”

Daichi slaps both the first years in the back

“well, your gonna have to suck it up!”

Tanaka and Yamaguchi were looking at each other smiling before they turned to everyone else

“Tanaka and myself don’t think it’s a bad idea”

“yeah, I think it would be quite hot watching Yamaguchi dancing on stage”

The freckled omega glared at the alpha and he started laughing

Suga returned his attention back to the girls

“wait, you said we would be competing against another school, so sort of like a dance off?”

Yachi smiled at the silver haired omega and nodded

Hinata bounced forward

“who is the other school?”

Yachi blushed

“ohh errr”

She looked at her alpha, Kiyoko stepped forward

“Aoba Johsai”

“WHAT!!!”

You could almost see the steam radiating off Kageyama, his eyes narrowed in anger

“we must beat Oikawa!!”

The whole team agreed. Tsukki sighed and rolled his eyes

Suga smiled and turned to everyone

“so, we need to figure out a song to dance to then”

“K-pop”

Kageyama mumbled, everyone turned to him

“K-pop?”

Hinata asked confused

“but why?”

“because knowing Oikawa that’s what there gonna be dancing to”

They all sat around for an hour discussing, well, arguing over which song they will be performing to.

Once decided they all stood up in a circle and placed their hands in the middle, one on top of the other

“Karasuno fight!”

They all cheered with determination, although Suga was stood looking up at the ceiling with sparkles in his eyes and a clenched fist by his chest. Daichi approached him

“Suga, everything alright?”

The whole team looked over in curiosity

“Dai, you know what this means right?”

Daichi frowned at his omega, he had no idea what it meant. Suga turned to his alpha with a massive smile

“SHOPPING!!!”

The alpha instantly had a face of exhaustion

“shopping?”

“yeah! We need outfits!”

They all agreed to let Suga oversee outfit design and he arranged with the omegas to go shopping tomorrow whilst the alphas started on rehearsing.

 

Once practice was over they all decided to go home and prepare for what tomorrow brings.

 

Kuroo waited for Tsukki outside the main gate of his school, holding his bag with all his stuff in it

“told you I would wait until you finished practice before I left”

He yelled towards the tall blonde walking towards him

“I’ll walk you to the train station”

“sounds good to me”

Kuroo grabbed a hold of Tsukki’s hand for the walk

“so, how was practice?”

“well, you would never guess what”

“what?”

“there was the net right”

The omega began to chuckle, Kuroo smiled at him

“yeah”

“and volleyballs”

“okay…”

“yeah, that’s pretty much it”

Kuroo started laughing

“okay, sarcasm much!”

Tsukki winked at him

“seriously though”

“practice went alright up until we found out that we need to partake in a dance competition against Aoba Johsai”

“is that for the fund-raising event?”

“how did you know?”

“I’ve seen posters about it”

“oh, yeah, I’m really not up for it though, it’s not my kind of scene”

“I think you would look soooo cute! Dancing up on stage”

“cute…”

“yeah! I will have to come and watch it when you perform”

“no, that’s quite alright”

“I’m gonna anyway”

Tsukki sighed at him

 

They arrived at the train station and Kuroo purchased his ticket, he turned to Tsukki who was looking down fiddling with his thumbs

“what’s wrong?”

“oh, err, nothing”

Kuroo sighed and gently grabbed Tsukki’s chin, making him look up, he placed a gentle kiss on his lips

“I… I don’t want you to go”

Kuroo grabbed him in a tight embrace

“I don’t want to go either”

Tsukki wrapped his arms around the alpha and placed his head on his shoulders

“but I’ll come back as soon as possible, I promise”

He places a kiss on the omegas head.

Tsukki leans back and smiles sadly at Kuroo, the alpha rubs his cheek with his thumb

“I like this side of you, it’s cute”

Tsukki rolls his eyes and smiles slightly. Kuroo places another gentle kiss on his lips before leaving

“message me when your home!”

The omega nods and waves. Kuroo boarded the train and slouched in one of the seats, he rests his head back on the window and sighs sadly

Tsukki put his head phones on and shoved his hands in his pockets, walking down the street his eyes begin to water, his tears fell down his cheeks like rain drops trickling down a window, he smiles and wipes away his tears on his sleeve

 

~ I’ll miss him ~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> awwww Kuroo and Tsukki have now parted ways for the time being :(   
> hopfully not for too long though :)  
> please leave a comment and Kudos are always appreciated 
> 
> until next time!


	22. Stranger days

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Turns out I wasn't ready to say goodbye to Kuroo yet lol   
> so heres a little bit more of him   
> and 2 more faces ;)

Two and a half hours later and Kuroo was finally on his home turf, the busy busy streets of Tokyo.

It was 4pm when he finally arrived, shops were packed as ever, people rushing past one another and cars going every which way.

Lucky for him, he didn’t live to far from the train station

He walked up some metal stairs and past three apartments until he got to his, he opened the door and threw his bag down where he took his shoes off

Making his way in to the very small living room, he turned on the heating.

He got under the Kotatsu for even more warmth and pulled his phone out from his pocket

 

*contacts*

*Tsukki*

*send message*

 

 **Kuroo:** _hey Tsukki I just got home, it’s really cold and I already miss you_

 

 **Tsukki:** _do you have a Kotatsu? And I miss you too_

 

 **Kuroo:** _yeah, I’m sat under it now, what you up to?_

 

 **Tsukki:** _homework_

 

 **Kuroo:** _sounds like fun! Keep up the good work ;)_

 

 **Tsukki:** _I will_

 

 **Tsukki:** _Kuroo?_

 

 **Kuroo:** _yeah?_

 

 **Tsukki:** _nothing don’t worry_

 

 **Kuroo:** _you can’t do that! You have to tell me!_

 

 **Tsukki:** _I wish you was here…_

 

 **Kuroo:** _so do I, but it won’t be long until I see you again I promise! As soon as I can I will get on a train :)_

 

 **Tsukki:** _can’t wait_

 

 **Kuroo:** _:)_

 

 **Tsukki:** _do you have plans for the rest of your afternoon/evening?_

 

 **Kuroo:** _I plan on catching up on some TV I’ve missed and I need to get hold of Kenma and tell him I’m home. What about you?_

 

 **Tsukki:** _well once I have finished my homework I plan on annoying Akiteru a bit_

 

 **Kuroo:** _your so cruel to your brother!_

 

 **Tsukki:** _I am?_

 

 **Kuroo:** _lol Tsukki I love you hahaha_

 

 **Tsukki:** _that was random_

 

 

There was a sudden knock at the front door

“arghhhhhh!”

Kuroo swung his head back

“how did you know it was me?”

Came the voice from the other side of the door

 

 

 **Kuroo:** _sorry Tsukki, something has just come up! I’ll message you later on tonight :)_

 

 **Tsukki:** _okay_

 

 

Kuroo put his phone down on the floor and reluctantly made his way to the front door, heaving a sigh before opening it.

Stood there was Bokuto in his school uniform holding a crate of beer

“I come bearing gifts!”

Kuroo shut the door on him and went to walk away

“Kuroo!! Bro!!! let me in! please!! Its cold out here!!”

Kuroo sighed once again before opening the door and making his way back to the living room and under the Kotatsu

Bokuto slipped his shoes off and followed in behind him, he placed the crate of beer on the table and sat opposite Kuroo

“how did you get beer?”

“from a shop”

“you didn’t pay for them, did you?”

“whaaaaa?? Yes I did!”

“there’s no way you went in to a shop, in your school uniform and bought beer…”

“well…”

“so, how did you really get the beer?”

“there was a delivery at a shop near here, so I thought why not..”

“so you took it from the back of a lorry?”

“yeah…”

“hahahahahahahahaha”

“Kuroo?”

“well pass me one then”

Bokuto smiles at him and rips open the crate, passing Kuroo a beer.

They both crack one open, take a big gulp and simultaneously

“ahhhh”

Kuroo put his beer on the table and frowned at the black and silver haired alpha

“so, why are you here?”

“can’t a bro want to see his bro for no reason?”

“no?”

“alright… I wanted to talk about Akaashi!!!”

“thought as much, so what about him? Did he say yeah?”

“yeah!!! And we have been out on a few dates as well”

“well that’s good! I told you Akaashi likes you, I could tell it since he was a 1st year, I was surprised you took a year to ask him to court you”

“I guess I didn’t believe he would like someone like me”

“well then you’re stupid”

 

 

Almost two hours had past and the crate of beer was nearly empty

There was a lot of chatter, a lot of laughter and a lot of spilt drinks.

These two got on like a house on fire and some people would generally think that they were real brothers

As much as they both annoy each other, there is defiantly a strong bromance between them.

“say, Bo?”

“hmmm?”

“your phone has been flashing for the past 10 minutes”

“it has? Oh damn…”

Bokuto crawls over, grabs his phone and squinted at the screen

“oh, it’s Akaashi!! He said can I meet him! He wants to meet me!!”

Kuroo grinned at the massive smile Bokuto had plastered across his face, but it was short lived as it appeared that’s not all that Akaashi had said. Bokuto’s smile soon turned in to a frown, he jumps up and makes a run to the door, rushing to get his shoes on

“Bo?”

“I have to go!”

Kuroo quickly jumped to his feet

“what’s going on?”

“Akaashi wanted me to meet him because he thought he was being followed!”

“what?! do you want me to come with…”

Before Kuroo could finish his sentence Bokuto was gone.

Kuroo stumbled back to the living room and picked up his phone, searching for Akaashi’s contact, he pressed call and placed his phone to his ear

~ pick up, pick up, pick up ~

‘you have reached the voicemail, please leave a message after the beep’

“fuck!”

Kuroo paced the living room

 

 

 **Kuroo:** _aer you fee t talkl_

 

 **Tsukki:** _in Japanese?_

 

 **Kuroo:** _sorry, I’ve had sbit tl dink_

 

 **Tsukki:** _do you need me to call you?_

 

 **Kuroo:** _give me a shlecond_

 

 

Kuroo chucked his phone on the sofa and made his way to the bathroom. He ran both taps and splashed his face to sober himself up, followed by a slap to both sides of his face

“wooo, that ought to do it”

He made his way back to the living room, picking up his phone and continuing where he left off

 

 

 **Kuroo:** _okay I’ve sorted myself out now, sorry about that_

 

 **Tsukki:** _everything okay?_

 

 **Kuroo:** _Bokuto came over with some beer and we drank quite a bit_

 

 **Tsukki:** _I see_

 

 **Kuroo:** _but something bad might have happened :/_

 

 **Tsukki:** _what?_

 

 **Kuroo:** _Bokuto and his mate were messaging…. Sort of and he thought he was being followed and now he’s not answering his phone_

 

 **Tsukki:** _Bokuto? Or his mate?_

 

 **Kuroo:** _Akaashi his mate and now Bokuto has gone after him_

 

 **Tsukki:** _well have you tried calling Bokuto to see if he has got to him yet?_

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Tsukki:** _Kuroo?_

 

 **Kuroo:** _I’ll message you in a bit_

 

 **Tsukki:** _lol_

 

 

~ how did I not think of that? ~

Kuroo searched through his contacts and called Bokuto; however, before the phone had a chance to ring there was a banging at the front door, causing him to jump. Kuroo rushes to open it and standing there was an unpleasant surprise

Bokuto was stood with Akaashi’s arm over his shoulders, the omega was looking down, slightly wavering

“is everythi”

Kuroo cut himself off when he saw a trickle of blood run down the side of Akaashi’s face and drip off his chin

“come in”

Kuroo leaded them both to the living room.

Bokuto helped Akaashi sit down on the sofa

“what the hell happened?”

“he got attacked by 2 alphas”

“what?!”

Akaashi looked up at the two standing alphas

“please don’t make a fuss… I’m alri”

The omega closed his eyes and fell forward, almost falling off the sofa if it wasn’t for Bokuto catching him

“Akaashi! You need to open your eyes! You hit your head, Akaashi!”

Kuroo had a worried expression on his face, but not almost as worried as Bokuto looked holding his unconscious omega

“bring him in to the bedroom, he can rest on my bed, we need to clean his wound”

Bokuto nodded and picked Akaashi up bridal style and carried him to the bedroom.

Placing him gently on the bed he turned to Kuroo who was grabbing something out of the cupboard

“what are you doing?”

“I have a first aid kit in here somewhere, I made sure to get one because Kenma is for ever getting injuries, hard to believe the least active person ever! Hurts himself all the time”

Kuroo started chuckling but Bokuto was worried about his mate to even crack a smile

The dark-haired alpha made his way over to the 2nd year laying on the bed

“can I?”

Bokuto nodded towards him

As Kuroo opened up the first aid kit, grabbing what he needed from it and made his way to the top half of Akaashi, Bokuto started growling. Kuroo whipped his head around and frowned

“sorry Kuroo, I don’t know what came over me, please carry on”

Kuroo rolled his eyes and proceeded with the treatment

Akaashi wacked his head quite hard and there was a massive graze on his temple, which had now been cleaned and bandaged.

Bokuto looked exhausted

“thank you Kuroo”

“don’t worry about it, he will be alright we just need to let him rest”

The black and silver haired alpha nodded

“let’s go back in the living room and you can tell me what happened”

Both alphas placed themselves back under the Kotatsu

“so, explain from the beginning what actually happened…”

“well, I made my way to where Akaashi said he was and he wasn’t there and so obviously I panicked, I grabbed my phone out to call him and I heard yelling from a back alley, so I ran following where it came from, and there he was! these two alphas looked like they were trying to steal his phone and he just wasn’t letting go! Like why didn’t he just let go?!? It would have saved him from getting hurt.”

“how exactly did he get hurt?”

“well I ran in there and rugby tackled one of them and repeatedly punched him in the face and the other one jumped on top of me, I Just heard Akaashi yelling for him to get off me and as I turned around he jumped on the alphas back and the alpha instantly threw him off, but he threw him so hard that his whole body smacked in to the wall, his body went limp and he fell to the floor. I saw red and I don’t really know what happened to the alphas but when I came around Akaashi was trying to pick himself up but kept falling down, so I grabbed his arm, put it around my shoulders and we made our way here”

“I think you killed the alphas…”

“what?!”

“I’m only joking, but you definitely scared them off”

Kuroo began to laugh followed by a chuckle from Bokuto

“oh, that reminds me”

Kuroo got his phone out and started tapping away

 

 

 **Kuroo:** _Tsukki!!!_

 

 **Tsukki:** _Kuroo…_

 

 **Kuroo:** _staying at yours has made me realise how hectic it is here in Tokyo I tell ya_

 

 **Tsukki:** _trust me, it has its days… did you managed to get hold of your friends?_

 

 **Kuroo:** _yeah Akaashi is resting in my bed and Bokuto is sat with me in the living room_

 

 **Tsukki:** _you have another omega in your bed? I see how it is_

 

 **Kuroo:** _oh god, Tsukki that sounded so bad, it’s not what it sounds like!_

 

 **Tsukki:** _relax I’m only joking lol_

 

 **Kuroo:** _I love you_

 

 **Tsukki:** _I’m sure you do_

**Kuroo:** _awhh say it back!!_

 

 **Tsukki:** _it back_

 

 **Kuroo:** _lol_

 

**Tsukki:** _I love you_

 

 **Kuroo:** _oh my god! You love me! XD_

 

 **Tsukki:** _shut up_

 

 **Kuroo:** _haha okay_

 

 **Tsukki:** _I’m gonna go sleep now, I’ll message you in the morning_

 

 **Kuroo:** _okay, goodnight Tsukki_

 

 **Tsukki:** _night_

 

 

When Kuroo looked away from his phone back up to Bokuto he frowned and leaned to his right slightly, seeing that Bokuto was now in fact asleep

~ well, whilst he’s sleeping with his mouth open and there’s a nice bit of drool I might as well take a picture ~

“hehehehe”

Kuroo stands up and makes his way to his bedroom to check up on Akaashi

When he opened the door, the omega was sat up looking slightly dazed

“oh, Akaashi your awake, how are you feeling?”

“I’m okay, how did I get in your bed?”

“you passed out, so I told Bokuto to bring you in here to rest”

“and I take it you’re the one who cleaned my wound and put the bandage on”

“yeah”

“thought as much, there’s no way that Bokuto could of done it this neat. Speaking of Bokuto, where is he?”

“oh, he fell asleep, shall I go get him for you?”

“yes please”

Kuroo nodded before leaving the room.

He made his way over to Bokuto’s side and lightly kicked him in the back a few times, the alpha grunted

“hmmm?”

“your omegas awake, and he wants to see you”

Bokuto sat up quickly

“oh, right”

The black and silver haired alpha made his way to the bedroom whilst Kuroo turned the TV on and slouched in to the sofa.

Bokuto opened the bedroom door slowly, revealing Akaashi looking at him with a soft smile

“ahhh Akaashi!!! I was so worried about yoooooooou”

The alpha jumped on the bed, wrapping his arms around the omega

“I’m fine Bokuto”

The alpha sat back and smiled at him

“Akaashi…”

“hmmm?”

“I’m sorry I didn’t get to you in time, I’m such a bad alph”

“shhhhhh, don’t be stupid, don’t ever say what you were just about to say, I was reckless, so it was my fault”

“I’m sorry…”

“don’t be! Where is my phone?”

“I think they took it”

“…oh…”

The omega looked sad and lowered his head

“what’s wrong?”

“I haven’t got my phone anymore…”

“we can just get you a knew one!”

“that’s not the point”

“then what is?”

“on my phone I saved the first ever lovey goodnight message you sent me a couple days after we started courting”

“I will send you another one!”

“it also had our first ever selfie we took together on our first date”

The omega looked down again, Bokuto’s brows furrowed

“I don’t know what to say”

“it’s okay…”

“I KNOW!”

The omega jumped back, shocked at Bokuto’s sudden outburst

“what?”

“you can stay at mine tonight and I will take a selfie on my phone and it can mark the first night you stayed at mine! And once you get a new phone I will send you the picture!”

The omega smiles at his big goof ball of a mate

“I’d like that”

“great!”

Akaashi smiles at Bokuto smiling like an idiot

“shall we go?”

“yeah, but I would like to thank Kuroo for letting me rest in his bed first”

“sure”

Both the mates made their way in to the living room, Kuroo turned to look at them slightly

Akaashi bows towards him

“Kuroo, I would like to thank you for cleaning and wrapping up my wound, I would also like to thank you for letting me rest in your bed”

Kuroo stands up and waves his hand in front of him

“don’t worry about it”

The dark-haired alpha smiled at him

“well bro, me and Akaashi are gonna get going now”

“okay bro, I’ll see you out” 

 

 

After seeing them out he goes back to the living room to grab his phone and then to his bedroom, he slumps himself on his bed and looks at a picture of him and Tsukki that is his wallpaper, he smiled like an idiot

“oh yeah! I need to message Kenma!”

He scrolls through his contacts and clicks the options to message the setter

 

 

 **Kuroo:** _Kenma!! I’m home!_

 

 **Pudding head:** _how did you know I was awake?_

 

 **Kuroo:** _because I guarantee that you’re playing a console game and your stuck on a boss level_

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Pudding head:** _what do you want?..._

 

 **Kuroo:** _just to tell you I’m home_

 

 **Pudding head:** _and…_

 

**Kuroo:** _I also wanted to tell you all about my time away XD_

 

 **Pudding head:** _thought as much, come around tomorrow_

 

 **Kuroo:** _I was gonna anyway lol_

 

 **Pudding head:** _goodnight Kuroo_

 

 **Kuroo:** _goodnight Kenma_

 

 

Kuroo rolled on to his side and fell asleep almost instantly

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope you all enjoyed this chapter!  
> please leave a comment and kudos is always appreciated 
> 
> until next time!


	23. Shopping!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm a few days late brining this out! but I hope you all enjoy it!

It was a cold morning, everyone on the streets were wearing coats, hats, scarfs and gloves, even with all those layers you could still see their breath

Suga had been stood outside a coffee shop called ‘Coco Beans’ that Yachi had recently got a part time job in for the past 15 minutes.

He was wearing a smart grey coat that fell all the way down to just above his knees, black skinny jeans and white high-top trainers, followed by a light blue scarf.

His nose had gone red from the cold breeze and he was blowing on his hands for extra warmth.

“Suga!”

The silver haired omega turned to see who had just called out his name

When he looked he saw Hinata wrapped in a white coat with a singular pink stripe running down each of the sleeves, black straight legged jeans, black and white converse, a white beanie hat with a pink stripe running up the folded seam and a pink scarf to follow. Noya at the side of him wearing white skinny jeans, black high-top trainers and... a black polo top

“Noya! Where is your coat”

Suga’s voice was stern, much like a mother to their child.

“oh, I don’t actually have a coat, but I’m okay, I can barely feel the cold”

“hey guys! Sorry I’m late!”

The three-omegas turned around to see Yamaguchi wearing a dark green parker coat with a brown fluffy hood that he had up, dark green skinny jeans and all black converse, jogging towards them, his breath was visible a mile away.

They all waved to greet him

Suga looked back at Noya and frowned

“why don’t you have a coat?”

“erm, I dunno, I guess I never really thought to ask for one”

“even so, you could have worn your Karasuno jacket at least!”

Noya looked down feeling slightly uncomfortable

“don’t worry! I will buy you a coat today!”

“oh, no, no, no, no, I couldn’t let you do that!”

“tuff! Also, Yamaguchi where’s Tsukishima?”

Yamaguchi looked to the corner of his eyes and began to twiddle his thumbs

“oh, well err, ya see, I did knock for him, but he said he’s not coming”

“I’m not having that!”

Suga whips out his phone and starts angrily typing out a message

 

 

 **Sugawara:** _Tsukishima! You are late! Hurry up!_

 

 **Tsukishima:** _yeah, you see shopping isn’t really MY thing, so I think I’m just going to stay home and catch up on some coursework._

 

Suga looked up from his phone, slightly higher than the other three’s heads and took a deep inhale through his nose before whipping his head back down and proceeding to type

 

 **Sugawara:** _Tsukishima, I’m only going to say this once. If you don’t get your lanky arse down here this instant I’m gonna $%£! &$%*&”%”^((!”%5_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Tsukishima:** _I’ll be there in 10 minutes_

 

 

The silver haired omega smugly looked up, shut his phone and placed it in his pocket

“he said he won’t be long, we might as well make our way inside. Soon as Yachi finishes her shift she will be joining us with the shopping, so let’s go and have a nice hot drink whilst we wait”

The others nodded towards the team mum and made their way inside

Placing themselves around a table and taking their coats off, all except Noya, they grabbed a menu each

“Hello, could I interest you in any ah oh!”

Yachi was surprised when she looked up from her little note book to see some of the volleyball team sat there.

“hey! Yachi-san!”

Hinata greeted her with a smile

“h…hey”

“sorry did we surprise you?”

Suga smiled at the younger

“oh, er yeah, but now thinking about it, I remember you saying you would stop by today”

She laughed nervously

“could I interest you in some drinks?”

“yes please, Yamaguchi, Hinata and myself would like a black coffee and Noya would like a hot chocolate”

“wait… I didn’t order a hot chocolate?”

“well that’s what you’re having! You need to warm yourself up!”

“o… okay”

Yachi smiled at Suga and wrote down their orders

“would you be ordering any food, or shall I come back?”

Noya perked up

“actually, I could do with something to it!”

“okay, what would you like?”

Yachi smiled at him

“what do you have that doesn’t involve chopsticks?”

“oh, er hahaha I guess there’s pastries and err cake?”

The four boys perked up by the sound of cake

“oh, maybe we should order on Tsukki’s behalf aswell?”

Yamaguchi said shyly

Suga nodded at him and proceeded with the order.

The door opens letting in a cold breeze briefly before it shuts. Tsukki was stood there with a long black coat, black skinny jeans, black trainers, black gloves and a black scarf wrapped over his mouth

“Tsukki!! Over here”

The blonde rolled his eyes and made his way over to the table, he takes his layers off and sits in-between Suga and Yamaguchi

“you look colourful today…”

Noya snickered to himself, Tsukki’s response was just a sigh, he could not be arsed with today

Yachi came back over with a tray full of everyone’s drinks and placed them in front of them

Everyone thanked her, and she bowed before running off and placing 5 slices of cakes on individual little plates.

When she came back over she placed the slices in front of everyone 

A chocolate fudge slice for Noya and Hinata, a slice of carrot cake for Suga, a slice of apple crumble for Yamaguchi and a slice of strawberry shortcake for Tsukki.

Everyone smiled at the size of the slice they each got, even Tsukki’s lips twitched

 

Once they had finished eating their cakes Suga looked over to see Yachi untying her apron from the back and folding it up

“okay, it looks like Yachi has finished her shift we should probably get ready to leave, first thing were gonna do is shop for a new coat for Noya”

“I’m fine without a coat”

“just be quiet. Anyway, let’s wait outside”

The five omegas minus Noya got their coats and bits on and waited outside for the younger team manger to come out

“so, remind me again why I had to come shopping?”

Suga frowned at the tall blonde

“because us omegas get to pick the outfits that we will be wearing for the performance whilst our alphas are back at the gymnasium figuring out a routine”

“you say our alphas, but my alpha isn’t there”

Suga looked down slightly then over to Yamaguchi for help, the freckled omega nodded

“well Tsukki, it’s been a while since we have been able to hang out properly, so can you just enjoy it this once?”

Tsukki looked over at Yamaguchi who was pulling a slightly sad face. He sighed to himself

“fine”

As much as Tsukki makes out he hates everything and everyone, he would do just about anything for his childhood friend.

“h…hey, sorry I took so long”

The boys turned around to see their younger manger standing there with her hand behind her head. Hinata jumped in front of her

“don’t worry Yachi!”

She smiled towards the middle blocker

“right! First things first! We need to find Noya a coat!”

Noya sighed towards Suga but didn’t bother saying anything as he knew it was a battle he would lose.

If only going in to a shop and finding a coat for the omega was as easy as it sounded

Hinata liked all the brightly coloured coats and made out that they would all suit the libero

Suga wasn’t happy with any of the designs

Tsukki hated being in every single shop they went in

Yamaguchi kept getting side tracked by things he could buy Tanaka

Yachi just followed Suga close by

Noya… well he was still determined to not let the team mum buy him a coat

“argh, this is useless can I just go home?”

Suga glared at Tsukki for the 6th time that day

“no!”

Yamaguchi chuckled to himself

Yachi made her way over to Noya

“you know what I think would suit you?”

“what?”

“a leather jacket”

“whaa? Really?”

The female nodded happily

Suga nodded in agreement

After going in 15 different shops just to find Noya a coat, they finally got him a jacket from a place called ‘Leather and Boot’

It was a hoodless jacket that came to his waist, a zip on the side and a couple of small spikey studs on his shoulder

“Noya! This looks perfect on you!”

Hinata screeched excitedly

“thank you Suga for buying me this jacket, I will have to repay you someday”

“ohhh, don’t be silly, plus its Daichi you have to thank”

Suga winked at the younger

Finally, with that out the way the omegas then started to shop for outfits

Again, not another simple task…

After 20 minutes of shopping Yachi went missing, only to be found by the chocolate fountain at the entrance of the shopping centre

Noya getting distracted by how good he looks in every reflection he came across

Tsukki got distracted by the ‘SONY’ store and spending about half an hour in there debating whether to get a new pair of headphones, in which he decided against

Yamaguchi, Hinata and Suga got distracted talking to an omegan man wearing sexy lingerie, that wasn’t extremely revealing, just nice enough to attract attention

“I work in a club just down the road, and were having a massive party tonight, here take a leaflet”

The man handed one to each of them

“oh, were not actually old enough to enter your club”

Suga smiled at the man and grabbed the leaflets of Yamaguchi and Hinata and handed them back to the man

“that’s such a shame, were always looking to hire good looking omegas like yourselves.”

“thank you but no thanks, come on Yamaguchi, Hinata we need to find the others”

The three bowed to the man and walked off leaving him smiling and waving as they left.

Once the omegas had re-joined each other they continued with their shop.

“hmmm, I was just thinking”

Hinata tilted his head towards the silver haired omega

“thinking about what?”

“the guy that we were just talking to, his outfit was very sexy, right?”

“yeah, I really liked it!”

“what guy?”

“ahhh, Noya you should have seen him! His hair flowed just past his shoulders, he was wearing bright red lipstick and he had short black latex shorts on with a black crop top that showed his sexy slim body!”

“Hinata, don’t forget about his black sexy boots! They came up to his knees and the heel must have been about 5 inches!”

Suga just had to get his say in, it did involve shoes after all

“so basically, a stripper?”

Suga tilted his head to the second year and placed a finger on his own chin

“I think he was just a dancer, he looked to respectful, even in what he was wearing”

Yamaguchi nodded in agreement

Noya rolled his eyes

“okay, so why did you randomly think about that?”

“well, it’s given me an idea for an outfit”

Tsukki whipped his head around

“why does it feel like I’m not gonna like where this is going?”

“ohhh shhh Tsukishima, it will be fine. I know the perfect place, let’s go!”

Everyone looked at each other sceptically and hesitantly followed Suga to where ever he was leading them

Turns out it was a place called ‘Lace and cut’

The six omegas stood outside the shop looking up at the sign, five of them looking quite shocked and the other with a massive smile plastered on his face. Hinata leant forward

“erm Suga, what exactly is this place?”

“oh, it’s just a erm clothes store”

“doesn’t look like just a clothes store”

Tsukki bluntly expressed his thoughts

“well, it’s a clothes store as long as you don’t go upstairs”

Suga stuck his tongue out at the tall blonde, Tsukki’s eyes widened

“okay, that’s it I’m going home”

Yamaguchi grabbed Tsukki’s arm as he was about to walk away

“come on Tsukki, you have come this far, how bad can it be?”

The omega sighed and followed in after everyone else.

“ahhhh Koushi!! It’s been so long!”

Everyone turned to see who had just greeted Suga so energetically

It was a beta girl who was the same size as Suga, she had silver hair just like his and it was plated down both sides, she wore a black blouse with black trousers. Her arms swung around the 3rd year

“how have you been?”

“hey Kiki, I’ve been good thank you, what about yourself?”

“ahhh, same old same old. So, what brings you here?”

“well, Karasuno volleyball team have to put on a performance at the fund-raising event for Sendai gymnasium, and I thought this would be the best place to buy the outfits for the omegas, oh! How rude of me!”

Suga turned to face everyone else who were blushes harshly and not knowing where to put their faces

“Kiki this is Hinata, Noya, Tsukishima, Yamaguchi and the cute little girl at the back is Yachi, everyone this is Kiki, our parents are friends, so we have known each other since we were kids, Kiki is 3 years older than me”

Kiki, the team and Yachi all bowed towards each other

“nice to meet you all! You all look so out of place, trust me if you went upstairs that’s where the real fright is!”

The beta laughed to herself followed by a chuckle from Suga

The team and Yachi looked at each other confused

“anyway, Koushi! What was your idea!”

“oh, yeah! So, it’s like this…”

Suga began to explain the idea of the outfit in great detail, both the omega and beta were nodding in agreement to each other

“so, like this, with it coming sort of like this?”

Kiki was hand gesturing on herself to make sure she had the right idea

“yeah, yeah, exactly like that, but when it comes down to the bottom half we will need short shorts because we don’t want it to seem inappropriate we just want it to look semi sexy? Does that make sense?”

“yeah, that makes perfect sense! Well give me 10 minutes and I’ll do a quick sketch and you can tell me if it’s alright and if it is I will take all your measurements and get cracking!”

“sounds good to me”

Suga smiled and Kiki skipped off to the back room. The silver haired omega turned around and explained what was happening to the rest of them.

“whatever you do, don’t tell Daichi that I took you to this shop, okay?”

They all nodded in agreement and Suga smiled at them

Kiki came skipping back out of the back room towards the waiting omegas holding an art pad to her chest

“okay, so I have the design, I hope it’s what you pictured!”

She turned the art pad around to show everyone, the teams jaws dropped, Yachi raised her eyebrows and covered her mouth with her hand and Suga had a massive smile on his face

“oh my god Kiki! That’s exactly how I imagined it! Let me take a picture of it quickly!”

Suga got his phone out and snapped a picture of the design

“I’m glad you like it! I just need to get all your measurements; shall we start with the tallest?”

She looked over to Tsukki who shook his head

“no way, there’s no way in hell I’m wearing that! No way sorry!”

Noya and Hinata looked at each other and back to Kiki

“we like it”

Yamaguchi was a bit hesitant and he placed his hand on his elbow

“I erm I like it too, but I don’t think I could pull it off”

Yachi stepped forward

“Suga, isn’t it a bit revealing?”

The silver haired omega shook his head

“no, you see this bit, we would have shorts on so…”

Yachi raised her eye brows and then nodded. Tsukki sighed

“I’m still not wearing that, there’s just no way!”

“oh, come on Tsukki, it’s not that bad! I’m body conscious but I’m still up for wearing it”

“Yamaguchi, it would suit you, but it really isn’t the sort of thing I would ever be willing to wear, I wouldn’t be able to pull it off”

“you can’t be serious! You have the perfect body for it! Your tall, slim… a bit too slim but”

“argh”

Suga walked over to Tsukki

“look Tsukishima, we need to beat Aoba Johsai and by doing so we need to look amazing, Yamaguchi is right you will look soooo good in this design!”

Tsukki sighed in defeat

“fine”

“yay!”

Suga clapped his hands and pushed the tall omega towards Kiki for the measurements.

After all the male omegas had been measured they made their way to the gymnasium where the alphas had started on coming up with a routine. As they walked through the gymnasium doors the sight they all saw was hilarious. Asahi was stood there crouched over in hysterics laughing and pointing at Tanaka who was laying on the floor in a puddle of his own sweat, Daichi was bent over trying to catch his breath, Kageyama was looking pissed off with himself and Kiyoko was chuckling behind her notebook. The omegas made their way in and smiled at Asahi

“oh, hey! How was shopping?”

Suga waved at Daichi and then looked at Asahi

“shopping was fun as always, I would ask how the dancing is going but…”

“haha yeah well it’s been entertaining, turns out Tanaka has two left feet, Kageyama can’t use his feet as well as he can use his hands and Daichi… well it turns out that Daichi is pretty good at dancing!”

Suga raised his eyebrows and looked over to his alpha who was still trying to catch his breath but managed to show a thumbs up

“so, Suga, I remember you saying that you wanted this performance to show off the omegas, so I put together something for the alphas to do in the back row, giving you guys a chance to step forward and take the lime light, would you like to see what we have so far?”

“yeah that would be amazing!”

Asahi nodded towards the omega and turned back to the alphas

“okay guys, from the top!”

Everyone stood in place and Asahi nodded towards Kiyoko to play the music, she nodded back and hit play on the speaker they had borrowed from the music room. The alphas started dancing the routine that Asahi had taught them, and the omegas were stood in shock at how amazing Asahi is at dancing. Suga was stood dribbling over the moves Daichi was pulling off, who would have known this muscular built alpha could move his body like that! Hinata was laughing behind his hand at Kageyama miss placing his steps, Yamaguchi and Tsukki were laughing at Tanaka who had fallen over a few times during the complicated foot sequence and Yachi was sat next to Kiyoko looking through the notes the alpha had been taking whilst they were shopping.

Once they had finished what they had put together so far, Asahi approached Suga

“so, what do you think?”

“I like exactly where you’re going with this, clearly it still needs work but yeah I like it”

The omega smiled and turned to Tsukki

“Tsukishima can you do a slut drop?”

The tall blonde raised his eyebrows

“can I what?!”

“you know like this”

The omega slowly raised his arms above his head, holding his own hands he drops to the floor and seductively raises himself back up circling his hips slightly

Kageyama started laughing and pointing at Daichi

“Dai-san, your nose is bleeding!”

“ahh, ohhh”

Kiyoko runs over with tissues for the alpha

“oh, oh, oh! I think I can do that!”

Hinata bounces up to Suga and performs the perfect slut drop. Kageyama’s nose also began to bleed, Daichi smiled at Kageyama

“haha, look who has a nose bleed now!”

“sh… shut up”

Kageyama grabs some tissues off Kiyoko. Daichi frowns at the bald alpha

“Tanaka, why is your nose bleeding?”

Tanaka was looking up towards the ceiling with sparkles in his eyes

“just imagining Yamaguchi doing a slut drop really does it for me”

All the alphas began to laugh, Yamaguchi blushed and looked down. Tsukki rolled his eyes

“no. I don’t think I can do that”

Suga smiled at him

“try it”

“no”

“do it”

“I can’t do it!”

“Tsukishima.”

“ahh man why do I always have to do things I don’t want to do?”

“its life, now do it”

Tsukki drops his bag and performs a perfect slut drop, even down to the sexual hip movement. Everyone’s jaw dropped with amazement

“happy now?”

Everyone in the gymnasium nodded enthusiastically and Tsukki frowned at them all and shook his head.

“okay, Suga, Noya, Hinata, Tsukishima, Yamaguchi, I’ve been thinking of a routine you guys can do”

The omegas nodded towards Asahi and got themselves ready to do some practicing

The practicing didn’t go as easy as Asahi had hoped. The omegas were all over the place and they kept bumping in to the alphas and if it wasn’t the omegas it was the alphas. Asahi sighed with a smile

“maybe we should give it a break for today?”

Everyone nodded and tried to catch their breath back

Daichi approached Suga with a smile

“so, did you guys find an outfit?”

“oh, yeah! Let me show you”

Suga smiled and ran off to his bag grabbing his phone out and running back to Daichi to show him the picture he took of the design. Daichi raises his eyebrows and then frowns almost instantly

“you went to Kiki’s?”

“oh, erm, yeah?”

“you took everyone to Kiki’s?”

Suga looked down slightly

“you’re not wearing THAT! On stage”

“what?!”

“you heard me!”

“well, I’m sorry Daichi, but you can’t tell me what I can and can’t wear!”

“yes, I can! That is inappropriate!”

“no, it’s not! Because this bit would…”

“no!”

“you’re not even listening to me! We would have shor”

“NO MEANS NO!”

Daichi growled letting off pheromones and turned his back towards Suga

“DAICHI!!”

Asahi growled towards the captain

“Asahi, what the hell?”

As he turned he didn’t need an answer as to why he was being growled at by his fellow team mate. What he saw was clearer than words

All the omegas were on their knees shaking whilst looking down, the alphas were standing in a line in front of them. Daichi’s eyes widened in realisation

“oh, shit.”

The pheromones that Daichi had given off were threatening to the omegas and him being the team captain, a leader of them in a sense made it a great deal worse, but it was going to affect a certain omega more than the others, an omega bonded to the alpha of intimidation…

Daichi swung himself around to look at Suga and he felt his heart shatter like glass

Suga was stood looking at the floor with wide eyes, tears were running down his cheeks, his arms were crossed over himself and he was trembling like a leaf. Daichi went to take a step to the quivering omega but got stopped by the growls of the other alphas in the gymnasium. He shook his head and managed to get his pheromones under control. Once he had the other alphas helped the omegas off the floor.

Kageyama wrapped his arms around Hinata, who nodded that he was okay, Asahi pulled Noya in for a tight hug, Kiyoko kissed Yachi on the cheek, Tanaka put his arm around Yamaguchi pulling him close in to his side, he notices Tsukki just standing there looking slightly uncomfortable, so he grabbed the blondes arm and pulled him in close to his other side. Any other time Tsukki would have pushed him away but he gladly accepted the comfort.

Daichi felt awful for what he just accidently caused, he turned back to Suga

“Koushi, I am so, so, so, sorry. I really didn’t mean to do that, I slipped and lost control, I’m a fucking idiot.”

He places his hand on the side of Suga’s cheek in which the omega slapped it away. The actions didn’t only shock Daichi but shocked everyone else. The silver haired omega looked up at Daichi with tear filled eyes

“how… how could you do that to me Dai?”

The omega sniffed, he turned to grab his bag and coat then walked out of the gymnasium.

You could almost hear the sound of Daichi’s heart shatter even more.

Everyone looked at each other worried. Kiyoko made her way other to the frozen captain

“Daichi, you should run after him. Were fine to clean up here…go!”

Daichi nodded and apologised again to everyone before bowing and running after his omega.

Suga was upset and walking at a quick pace, so quick that he was almost home

Daichi was running as fast as he could to catch up to the setter, when he finally saw him

“Suga!!”

The omega turned around and saw Daichi running up to him, he rolled eyes and turned around continuing to walk as the alpha got to him

“I don’t want to talk to you.”

Suga sniffed and wiped away his tears with his sleeve

“I am so sorry, I never meant to do that to you!”

The silver haired stopped in his tracks and looked at the apologetic alpha

“Dai. You didn’t just affect me! You affected our sons and daughters as well, how could you do that?!”

“I know, I really didn’t mean to!”

Suga huffed and carried on walking, Daichi grabbed him by the elbow to stop him but he yanked his arm back and continued to walk. They arrived at their front door, Suga grabbed the key out of his bag and hurriedly put it in the lock and let himself in. He ran up to the bathroom slamming the door and locking it behind him. Cupboard doors were slammed open and all the towels were ripped out and thrown in to the bath tub, the omega climbed in, raised his knees to his chest and cried softly. Daichi knocked on the bathroom door before grabbing the handle and realising his very upset omega had locked it

“Suga, please, just let me explain”

There was no answer and the alpha felt like a complete dickhead. He sighed and ran his fingers through his hair before going downstairs and in to the kitchen.

Quite some time went by and Suga slowly opened his eyes

~ oh, I must have fallen asleep ~

He sat himself up and realised he had made himself a sort of nest in the bath tub

“oh, dear”

Suga chuckled to himself before stepping out of the tub. He took his coat off and slung it over the curtain rail before turning to look at himself in the mirror, his eyes were slightly red and sore from the crying

“argh, what a mess”

He began to pull on his cheeks, the taps were turned on almost instantly and water was splashed on the omegas face. He looked back up at himself

“that’s a bit better… I guess”

He sighed and looked down.

 

 

_**Ding** _   
_**Ding** _   
_**Ding** _

 

 

Suga frowned and looked over to his bag, he shuffled over and grabbed his phone

“a message from Daichi huh… can’t he just come talk to me?”

~ oh yeah… I yelled at him ~

Suga sniggered before opening the message

 

 

 **Dai:** _Suga please come to the kitchen, I would like to talk to you properly_

 

 

Suga placed his phone on the side, unlocked the door and made his way downstairs to the kitchen

As he walked in there was no sign of the alpha but Suga gasped at the sight and covered his mouth with his hand

The kitchen table had a red cloth covering it, two long lit candles either side, rose petals sprinkled across, two empty plates and music was playing quietly in the background of Suga’s favourite artist. The smell of pork cooking in the oven was emitting around the kitchen

“Koushi…”

Daichi came up behind the omega making him jump

“Dai, what is all this?”

“I wanted to say sorry properly”

The alpha guided Suga in to the kitchen and pulled the seat out for him to sit on. He then grabbed the oven gloves, got the pork out the oven and finished preparing the dinner before placing the servings in front of them. The alpha sat down opposite the omega who was still in shock by all the hard work he had gone to for just an apology

“Suga, earlier on in the gymnasium, I slipped, I made a massive mistake and I never meant to let off any pheromones what so ever, and I especially didn’t want it to affect you the way it did, and I feel like such a horrible captain making it affect everyone else as well. If I could go back and change what I did I would without a second thought. Koushi, you mean the absolute world to me and I behaved in a manner I wish you would have never seen, I’m a horrible alpha and I hope you can find it in your heart to forgive me.”

Suga was looking at the alpha through tear filled eyes

“Dai, of course I forgive you, I was just having a moment, I was in shock and I was pissed off that you affected our pups in such a way, I’ve had some time to think and I understand why you got angry, but if you was to just listen to me when I was talking you would of understood that the outfit isn’t as bad as what it seems, do you really think I would want the omegas to wear something so revealing? I wouldn’t even be comfortable with wearing something like that let alone the others. The outfit is just a basic sketch and I have asked for extra things.”

“Suga, I am so sorry I judged to quickly without given you a chance to explain”

“its fine, and don’t you ever! Say you’re a horrible alpha! Ever! Okay? If it wasn’t for you I wouldn’t be who I am today, I love you so much Daichi”

The omega got up from where he was sitting, ran over to Daichi and wrapped his arms around his neck, the alpha pulled him on to his knee and held him tightly, they looked in to each other’s eyes lovingly before placing a passionate kiss on each other’s lips

“god, I love you so much Koushi”

“and I love you Dai”

They smiled at each other before Suga made his way back to his seat

“this looks absolutely amazing! You really didn’t have to go through all this trouble!”

“it was no trouble at all, your worth it”

Suga blushed and smiled at his alpha before tucking in to the well-made grub

After finishing their dinner Daichi pulled out a raspberry trifle from the fridge

“you have pudding as well?”

The alpha nodded towards the gleaming omega

Daichi ate his pretty fast, he stood up making his way over to the setter and placed a kiss on top of his head

“I’ll go run you a nice hot bubble bath”

“aww Dai, who would have known the alpha in charge was actually a big softie”

The omega winked at him

“shhh, don’t tell anyone”

Daichi stuck his tongue out at his mate before running up the stairs

Suga smiled to himself and went to continue eating his pudding when all of a sudden, his eyes widened

~ oh no! ~

Suga ran up the stairs to see Daichi staring at the bath tub

“I can explain!”

“Suga, did you… make a nest in the bath?”

The omega blushed profoundly

“I… er…it”

Suga was interrupted by his mates burst of laughter, the omega pouted at him

“what’s so funny?”

“Suga, you are just the cutest thing!”

They both burst in to laughter and Daichi wrapped his arms around his mate

“go get ready for your bath it will be done soon, here take your phone and bits with you”

The silver haired nodded and skipped off to the bedroom.

Daichi had ran a steamy hot bubble bath with Suga’s favourite oils, when the omega made his way back to the bathroom he was naked and posing on the door frame, the alpha turned around and his jaw almost dropped off his face

“you… I… the… your… b… bath is done”

Suga smirked at the sappy lump

“join me?”

Daichi’s eyebrows almost raised off his face, this alpha was really falling apart at the sight of his beautiful omega

“S… sure”

The alpha quickly stripped himself down quicker than a flash of lightening

“after you”

Daichi lowered himself in to the bath and Suga sat in between his legs resting his back on his alphas chest, Daichi wrapped his arms around the smaller and whispered in his ear

“I love your body Koushi”

Suga shivered at the breath on his neck and ear, he turned himself to face the alpha and wrapped his arms around his neck

“prove it”

He winks at the taller and places a gentle kiss on his cheek before pulling away and biting his bottom lip. The alpha rapidly nodded his head

It was safe to say a lot of water was spilt that night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> soooooo did you enjoy it?  
> Tsukki really didn't want any part of today lol   
> I would quite like to go to that club the omega man was advertising hehehe  
> but aren't Daichi and Suga just soooo sweet? XD   
> please leave a comment I will reply to everyone and Kudos is always appreciated 
> 
> until next time!


	24. Couples

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so I thought I would be nice to do a little piece with the couples at their homes after the event at the gymnasium 
> 
> hope you enjoy it! :)

Asahi and Noya were in Asahi’s bedroom talking about the events of the day, it was quite late in the evening so the alpha offered for Noya to stay the night in which he eagerly accepted

“DINNERS READY!”

The boys looked at each other with a big smile before making their way downstairs and in to the Kitchen where Asahi’s mum had laid out dinner for the three of them. Asahi’s mum is a beta, she’s beautiful, tall, slim, short bobbed hair, young face and her personality matched her looks, she was amazing. Noya almost resented Asahi for having such a caring parent in his life. The women turned to face the mates and smiled at them both, hand gesturing for them to sit down.

“it’s been a while since I have been able to sit and eat dinner with my son and his mate, how are you Yu?”

Noya smiled at the women

“I’ve been good, how about yourself?”

The three began to eat their dinner the beta made for them, it was pork cutlet bowls, Noya’s favourite! She remembered everything that the omega likes, and dislikes and she even placed a fork at the side of the dish

“I’ve been busy as ever! They want me to go on yet another business trip in two weeks for five days! I’m not sure if I will go though, I miss spending time with my boys”

Noya blushed at her words. Asahi looked at his mum

“if you don’t go won’t you be in trouble?”

The beta shook her head

“not really no, I’ve been pulling my weight a lot more the usual recently because they have a new job offer with better pay”

The boys raised their eyebrows and nodded in understanding towards her, she smiled and continued talking to Noya.

They finished their dinner and the beta gathered the bowls and cutlery and placed them by the sink before sitting back down opposite the omega

“how’s life at home?”

The libero was taking back a little bit by the random question thrown at him

“oh, erm, yeah it’s alright”

The women gave a sceptic look and hummed to herself

“well, if anything is up you will tell me yeah?”

“y…yeah”

“I saw her the other day”

The omega looked slightly confused

“who?”

“your mum”

“o…oh”

“yeah, she was stood outside a night club, looked like she was waiting for someone”

“sounds about right”

Asahi looked towards Noya with a slightly saddened look. He was one of the very few people that knew Noya inside and out, but he always kept quiet about his home life, although it never stopped him from thinking it wasn’t really all okay there.

“Noya shall we go back upstairs?”

“yeah sure! Thank you for the meal”

“yeah, thanks mum”

She smiled and waved the boys off before going to wash the dishes.

As they got in to the alphas bedroom Noya slumped himself on Asahi’s bed

“ahhh, your mum is so nice!”

The alpha smiled towards the omega

“yeah, she’s great”

He sat himself on the edge of the bed and ran his fingers through Noya’s hair

“when we spoke about my mum earlier it reminded me that she messaged me earlier when we were out shopping”

“what did she say?”

“she said she wants to know me better, she wants to be able to have a mother and son bond, so she invited me round for dinner tomorrow, but I’m not sure if I’m gonna go”

“why not?”

“because…”

The omega looked down slightly

“because she’s a liar. She doesn’t want to get to know me, if she did then she would have done it sooner…”

“Noya, I don’t want you to feel like I’m forcing you to go, but I think it would be good on your part if you at least gave it a go?”

Noya hummed slightly

“I guess…”

“and if it doesn’t go well then at least you can say you tried, right?”

The omega sat up and looked at Asahi lovingly

“okay, if I decide to go, then will you at least come pick me up when were done?”

“of course! If that’s what you want, I will wait outside for you”

The alpha smiled towards the relieved looking omega

“okay, I’ll go”

Noya grabbed his phone from the side and messaged his mum back saying that he will come around for dinner but only for a couple hours. After he sent the message he placed his phone back on the side and snuggled closer to Asahi who wrapped his arms around the whole of the omega

“shall we put a film on and get in to bed?”

Noya giddily nodded in response, Asahi knew all too well as to why the omega was so happy about putting a film on. He placed the special addition of FROZEN in to the DVD player and climbed in to the bed at the side of his omega. Noya snuggled himself closer in to Asahi’s chest and began to purr. Very much like Yamaguchi, Noya often let out purrs he never realised he was doing, but that was one of the many things that Asahi loved about him.

 

 

“Kageyama, thank you for letting me spend the night here! Also your cooking is getting better maybe you should be a chef! My belly was all like waaaahhh and the food tasted so fwaaah”

The alpha blushed slightly, luckily Hinata couldn’t see that as the two of them were laying on Kageyama’s bed, Hinata laying on his chest and the alpha running his fingers through his orange locks. Kageyama loves these quiet relaxing moments with his omega as they don’t often get to have them, he is also another alpha that is a sucker for hearing the purr of his omega and an easy way to set Hinata off on purring is to play with his hair or to gently stroke his ear lobes. The way they found out about the ear lobes was one day Hinata was watching K-pop videos and noticed that one of the boys had both his ears pierced and he had asked Kageyama if that would suit him, when Kageyama grabbed at the omegas ears it made him shiver and purr all at the same time, and therefore the alpha found yet another weakness!

Hinata looked up Kageyama with a questionable face

“Kageyama?”

The alpha hummed in response

“are you okay with the outfits for the omegas?”

Kageyama looked up with a frown and then back down to the orange haired

“I am okay with them as long as there not to revealing, and as long as you feel comfortable wearing it”

Hinata smiled at him and snuggled back in to his chest

 

 

**BANG!**

 

 

The loud sound that came from downstairs caused the mates to jump off the bed and Kageyama instinctively threw his arm in front of Hinata for protection

“w… what was that?”

“I don’t know, stay here and I’ll go check it out”

The alpha made his way slowly along the dark hallway and down the stairs. He didn’t want to switch the lights on straight away and draw attention to where he had just come from.

The sound of things falling off of shelves and a loud thud came from the living room followed by a groan, Kageyama frowned as he switched the light on to the said room

“dad?”

The omega was laying on the floor with his arms above his head and one of his legs on the arm chair

“ooooh, if it isn’t my baby boy!!!”

The alpha frowned at him

“are you okay? Are you…. Drunk?”

The red-faced omega looked at him whilst trying to hold back laughter

“no…”

It didn’t work, he burst out laughing within a second. Kageyama walked over to him and held out his hand to help him up. After his dad had stood up he fell back down but this time on the arm chair, assuming this was what he was aiming for in the first place?

“K… Kageyama?”

The alpha turned to see Hinata peaking round the door frame

“It’s okay, it’s just dad, he’s drunk”

Hinata made his was in to the living room to see what was fully going on.

“erm, Mr Kageyama, are you alright?”

“Shouyou!! Baby! look how cute you are!”

The older omega slowly got himself off the arm chair and stumbled over to the younger

“how many times have I told you?! Call me Kirami!”

Hinata blushed and nodded. The older omega smiled and pinched at Hinata’s cheeks

“My son is soooo lucky to have found a mate like you!”

“okay, dad that’s enough, what happened? Why aren’t you at work and why are you a mess?”

The older stood in shock

“welllll ya see the thing is! I may have had a little too much to drink? Maybe? Your father put me in a taxi and sent me home! How rude right?!”

“Well, you are meant to be serving the drinks not drinking them”

“ohhh, Tobio your always sooooo seriously… I mean serious!... do I? yeah I do!”

Kageyama sighed, already feeling fed up of being around a drunk person let alone his dad

“Kirami, do you need a glass of water?”

“oh, Hinata you cutie, no I’m fine thanks, but there is some wine in the cupboard if you want some!”

Kageyama frowned towards his dad

“oh, don’t look at me like that Tobio I’m only joking!”

Hinata laughed at Kirami and again Kageyama sighed

“you know Tobio your just like your father!”

“huh?!?!”

“yeah for real, actually you both remind me of your father and myself when we were young, although it was a different situation for us”

The older laughed

“please tell me about how you two first met and how you got together”

Kirami smiled at Hinata and pointed towards the sofa for them both to sit down

“I don’t actually know the full story”

Kageyama looked over to his dad who was smiling

“well, I shall tell you!”

both boys sat impatiently waiting for the older omega to begin his story

“well, I first met Mikado in school, he was a bad boy type and I was more of the quiet get on with my work type, don’t get me wrong I still knew how to unwind and have fun but I was the total opposite to your father. I guess you could say I fell in love with him the moment I saw him”

Hinata leaned forward slightly, intrigued by the story

“one day he approached me with a group of his friends and they were laughing behind him, so I thought their here to pick a fight but instead Mikado asked to court me and presented me with a silver chain, it was safe to say I stood there in shock! We barely had a full-length conversation let alone start dating! Well I took a risk and said yes, we started meeting up after school, he would never let me go to his but he was always around mine. I thought to myself that maybe he was embarrassed of me or ashamed because I’m a male omega, back then omegas were looked down upon quite a bit let alone a rare male omega at that point”

Hinata’s eyes began to burn, he felt sorry for the Kirami in the past. Kageyama sat up

“so, then what happened?”

“well, this is where it got complicated and a bit rough around the edges?”

The mates frowned towards the older

“well, I had enough one day, and I asked the teacher for his address, well they weren’t allowed to actually give me his address but they did give me the area in which he lived in. So, one day when he didn’t come in to school I decided that I was going to go to the neighbourhood in which he lived. When I arrived there I was scared, I had never been in an area that was so intimidating I felt really out of place. I decided it was probably best that I left the area and just confronted Mikado when I next saw him, but…”

Hinata’s eyebrows raised

“but what?”

Kirami had a saddened smile

“I bumped in to the wrong crowd shall we say, and they dragged me down a side road and ‘roughened me up’ in a way”

Kageyama clenched his fists

“what do you mean?”

The older laughed slightly

“like I said, male omegas were rare, so they wanted to know exactly what one was but because I put up a fight so did they, I was left at the side of the road pretty beat and the last thing I saw was a black figure come towards me”

Hinata’s eyes began to water

“ahhhh, Shouyou don’t cry! It’s a happy story in the end! The next thing I knew I woke up in a bed that was in this massive mansion! I couldn’t believe my eyes! My wounds were cleaned and wrapped and I felt amazing. A doctor even came in and said that he’s the family doctor and that he had dealt with worse blah blah blah, obviously at that point I was confused, family doctor? What family? Turns out it was the Kageyama’s family doctor”

The older smiled towards them

“I can’t really go in to great detail about everything else, but the people that attacked me were apparently dealt with and Mikado made an agreement of some sort with his family and he moved out and in with me”

Kirami beamed a massive smile

“when we left school, and was old enough we moved here, got married and opened up a nightclub in which Mikado and myself run together! I love Mikado very much, he left a lot behind for me to keep me safe and make me happy”

“and I wouldn’t change it for the world!”

The three in the living room jumped and turned to see Mikado standing by the living room door

The older omega jumped up and wrapped his arms around the older alphas neck

“Hunni!! What ya doing home?”

“I came to see how you are”

“what about the nightclub?”

“I shut it early, your more important”

Kirami smiled and gave the alpha a kiss on the nose

“bluuuuuuuuuuuuurgh!”

Kirami turned around

“oh, shhhh Tobio, I’ve seen the way you act around Shouyou!”

Kageyama blushed a bright red before standing up, grabbing Hinata’s wrist and walking back up to his bedroom. Hinata smiled at the olders on the way out.

Kageyama slumped himself on the bed with a sigh, Hinata bounced over to him

“your parents story is sooooo cute!”

The alpha rolled his eyes

Hinata sat on Kageyama’s lap with a leg either side of his hips and placed a long loving kiss on his lips

“I hope we can be as happy as them when we get older”

The alpha smiled at the soppy orange haired omega

“of course we will”

And with that he placed a kiss on Hinata’s forehead and rolled them both over so that they were laying comfortably on the bed before grabbing the duvet, cuddling up and falling asleep.

 

 

 

 **Yachi:** _I’m really sorry I couldn’t stay around yours tonight :’( xxx_  
  
  
**Kiyoko:** _don’t worry about it, I can understand that your mum will want to see you :) xxx_

 

 **Yachi:** _I know you understand, you always do that’s why you’re the best! :) xxx_

 

 **Kiyoko:** _:) oh! I got a message from Suga and he said that him and Daichi have made up and that Daichi is really sorry about how he acted, also, I spoke with Ennoshita and he said that Narita, Kinoshita and himself are really enjoying their holiday and they don’t want to come back next week, but because they have missed out on a lot they have agreed to do the stage set up, so things like sound checks and lighting :) tomorrow I think the boys are arriving at the gymnasium around 1pm and they will be doing one hour of volleyball practice and two hours of the dance rehearsal, so we will need to get there early to set things up :) xxx_

 

 **Yachi:** _I’m glad they made up! I can see from both sides of their argument I just hope that we can sort something out :3 oh well that’s good! I’m glad that they don’t get left out of it all :) okay so meet you outside the school gate at 12? xxx_

 

 **Kiyoko:** _no xxx_

 

 **Yachi:** _no? :/ xxx_

 

 **Kiyoko:** _I don’t want to wait that long to see you, so I will meet you outside yours at 9am and we will walk to school together, then we get to spend more time with each other before the team turn up xxx_

 

 **Yachi:** _ahhhh you had me worried for a second! That sounds good to me! :D xxx_

 

 **Kiyoko:** _I’m glad :) xxx_

 

 **Yachi:** _I wish you was here, I really want cuddles :’( xxx_

 

 **Kiyoko:** _I will stay around yours tomorrow night and give you all the cuddles you want :) xxx_

 

 **Yachi:** _YAYYYYY!!! Xxx_

 

 **Kiyoko:** _but for now, you should probably get some sleep, I will see you in the morning :) I love you! Goodnight xxx_

 

 **Yachi:** _I love you! Goodnight xxx_

 

 

 

Tanaka and Yamaguchi were sat in the alphas bedroom doing coursework and talking about what had happened earlier today. The alpha wasn’t mad at Daichi for affecting everyone the way he did because he knew that it was an accident and that he would never want his team to feel that way and Yamaguchi wasn’t bothered by it either because he believed the same thing, plus if Daichi generally meant to let off pheromones to intimate someone then it would have been a hell of a lot worse.

Tanaka was reading the Harry Potter book that Yamaguchi had lent him to improve his English reading and understanding, although it had taken the alpha two weeks to read one chapter and that was with him reading every night. He shut the book and sighed to himself, Yamaguchi looked up from his Japanese literature course work and smiled at the alpha

“how’s it going?”

“why is English so hard?”

The omega chuckled to himself

“you’re lucky I didn’t lend you the lord of the rings”

“Harry was treated like crap!”

“yeah, but he makes friends”

“I hope this book has a happy ending when I eventually finish it”

“haha you know there’s seven books, right? And a few specials”

The alpha looked at Yamaguchi with a shocked expression

“seriously?!”

“yeah! I can’t believe you haven’t even seen the films!”

“well, it isn’t really my type of thing”

The both burst in to laughter

“Tanaka, about earlier, I just want to thank you for looking after Tsukki, I didn’t ask you to and you just did it”

“well, at the end of the day Tsukishima is *cough cough* ya know?”

Yamaguchi frowned towards the older

“I’m sorry, what was that?”

Tanaka’s body started to twitch as he looked around the room

“I said he’s well ya know *cough* ya know?”

The omega sat back slightly and grinned

“no, I’m sorry I don’t quite follow”

The alpha frowned at him

“why do I get a feeling you do follow…”

The omega giggled and shook his head slightly

“at the end of the day Tsukishima is a team mate and if it wasn’t for his lanky arse and his brain then we wouldn’t be as strong as we are now, as much as he is irritating he is a friend just like everyone else is to me, so when shit comes to shove I will do anything”

Yamaguchi beamed a massive smile

“why are you looking at me like that?”

“because you said that all so fast, but I still heard you say that Tsukki is your friend”

The alpha pouted towards his overly happy mate and they both began to laugh

“Yamaguchi, can I ask you something?”

“sure”

“can you slut drop?”

The omega blushed a deep red

“oh, er… I… er… I dunno”

“try?”

“what?! no I can’t”

“pleeeeeeeeease”

“oh my god”

The omega stood up and shyly walked to part of the room that had space, holding his elbow and still blushing, he lets go and raises his arms before seductively dropping to the floor and then raising himself up with the sexy hip movement. Realising that he managed to pull it off he winks at the drooling alpha and that sent him wild! He jumped up and shoved Yamaguchi to the wall behind him whilst passionately kissing him and running his hands up and down his sides trying to undress him. Yamaguchi shivered from the touch of his alpha and placed his hands on the side of Tanaka’s face whilst pushing him towards the bed, not letting the connection of their lips separate. Once they pulled away from each other they looked lovingly in to each other’s eyes before realising that they can’t go any further as Saeko and Tsukki were sat in the Kitchen. The omega placed a gentle kiss upon Tanaka’s lips before rolling off him and making his way back over to the small table that they were previously doing coursework on.

 

 

Tsukki and Saeko had been sat in the kitchen for the past couple of hours talking with one another over coffee

“so, do you like my brother more than a friend?”

Saeko sat up and looked slightly shocked by Tsukki’s random question

“ye… yeah I do”

“I see, you know he’s a beta…”

“I’m fully aware of that”

“you won’t be able to bond with him”

Saeko looked at the omega

“couples don’t always need to bond Kei, and there are other ways to show your love for one another”

“so, you love him?”

The alpha raised her eyebrows and looked shocked at what she just admitted

“Kei, I care about Akiteru hell of a lot and I would like us to be able to court one day”

“say you did end up being with each other, what if you were to come across your fated mate?”

Saeko started laughing and grabbed a lollipop from one of the draws before sitting back down, she placed it in her mouth and looked Tsukki dead in the eyes before removing it

“you know Kei, the chance of an alpha or an omega finding there fated mate is extremely low, its next to impossible even, and you are the only person that I know that actually found theirs, so I wouldn’t worry too much about that if I was you”

The omega hummed in response before standing up and grabbing his bag, Saeko frowned at him

“are you leaving?”

“yeah”

“it’s quite late why don’t you stay here the night?”

“no, its fine”

“at least let me give you a lift”

“I would rather walk, plus I get to listen to my music that way”

The alpha really wasn’t happy about the omega walking home by himself but she knew he was as stubborn as Akiteru so she just let him go, although she did make sure to call the beta letting him know his brother was on his way home and asked for him to let her know when he had arrived.

 

 

 

**The next day at the gymnasium**

 

 

Everyone had arrived and was already in their gym clothes

Daichi called for everyone to gather around so he could speak to them all at the same time

“first things first, I would like to say sorry for what I caused yesterday, I really really really didn’t mean to do that to you all. I didn’t realise I had done it until it was too late, and I regret with all my heart that it happened. I was shocked by the outfit design and I didn’t give my mate a chance to explain, I jumped the gun… I hope you all can find it in your hearts to forgive me”

The alpha bowed before everyone. The team looked at each other for a brief moment before laughing, Asahi stepped forward

“Daichi, of course we forgive you!”

Tanaka slapped the team dad on the back

“stand up straight, there’s no need to bow to us”

Hinata perked up and placed himself in front of the alpha

“we know you didn’t mean it”

Daichi stood up straight and looked towards everyone, they were all nodding in agreement and this caused Daichi’s eyes to water. He spun on his heels so he wasn’t facing the team and wiped his eyes with his sleeve.

They began with their volleyball practice, which went extremely well and then it was time for them to practice their dance routine, the part Asahi had been dreading all day

It was the first time that coach Ukai and Takeda sensei had seen what they had put together so far. Ukai couldn’t stop laughing at the tumbling mess and Takeda worried that one of them might get injured.

Time had flown by and before they knew it, it was time to clear the gym and make their way to their lessons. Coach Ukai had asked them a few questions about the routine and Yamaguchi had blurted out that Tsukki can do a slut drop and then soon regretted it by the death stare the tall blonde had given him, Ukai cracked up laughing and well Takeda wasn’t amused to say the least. Asahi had managed to figure out a spot for the slut drop to be put in and that pleased all the omegas except for Tsukki. Even though the dance practice didn’t go as well as planned it was still better then yesterday’s attempt which was a good sign.

After clearing up the gymnasium the team and the mangers got changed in to their school uniforms and proceeded with their academic day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay! so who's the cutest? I love Tanaka and Yamaguchi I'm not gonna lie XD they are both so sexually frushtrated it hurts haha hopfully they get to know each others bodies soon ;)  
> also has anyone got an idea on what sort of lifestyle Mikado had? ;)  
> we needed this fluff because we are going to maybe come across some angst... maybe? haha   
> hope you enjoyed it! 
> 
> until next time!


	25. Nishinoya Yu

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this was a long time coming  
> I hope you enjoy it :)

It was a cold afternoon and school had finished two hours ago, Noya decided he wasn’t going to go back to Asahi’s to change out of his school uniform, instead he wondered around a quiet park thinking to himself, about his mum, her previous lies and whether she really did want to start a relationship. All these things were pondering around his mind until he finally decided to make his way home, his original home, the home where he wasn’t raised as such but more survived in.

Upon arriving the omega takes a deep breath before grabbing his key from his pocket and unlocking the front door. He took his jacket and shoes off, placing them in the appropriate places before turning and making his way through the house. He stopped at an unfamiliar smell a smell that he has never remembered smelling before in his life, well not in this house anyway. He followed the scent that led him to the kitchen where he saw his mum dressed in a pair of blue jeans, a long sleeved black top and a blue apron, her hair was tied in a bun and she was cooking dinner. Noya frowned before clearing his throat to grab her attention, she jumped round and smiled towards the omega

“oh! Yu, you made me jump”

He frowned towards the woman as she made her way over to him with open arms but before she could embrace him he took a step back and frowned at the ground. Her lips slanted to the side and her head tilted slightly

“don’t worry, I understand.”

She made her way back to the oven, placing the oven gloves on and pulling out a steak pie she had made. Noya was confused to say the least, not only was his mum dressed appropriately but she had also cleaned the house and prepared dinner. The omega was constantly pinching his arm making sure that he wasn’t dreaming that this was all real and that the woman in front of him was actually his mum.

She dishes up the dinner and places the plates on the table, Noya pulled a chair out and sat down opposite her

“mum, how many times… I can’t use”

“chopstick! I know, that’s why I grabbed a fork before sitting down”

She smiled before handing it over to the omega, his eyebrows raised, and he leant over to grab it from her

“let me try and teach you!”

She places her own chopsticks in-between her fingers and teaches Noya in four easy steps. No one has ever been able to teach the omega how to even hold chopsticks in the right way let alone pick food up with them, but this time it was different. Noya spent a couple minutes watching his mum how to do it and low and behold the omega had finally grasped the wizardry of chopsticks. She smiled towards her son and nodded towards him indicating for him to try and eat his dinner with them

“see, it wasn’t so hard was it?”

“maybe if you had taught me when I was younger I wouldn’t have such a hard time picking something so simple up”

The woman’s face saddened

“Yu, I am really sorry, I have been a horrible mum… NO! I haven’t even been a mum to you! I am a horrible human being, but I want to change! I really do, I have left my past life behind me and I want to form a mother and son bond. I can understand if you say no but if you could find it deep in your heart…”

“it won’t be that easy…”

“I know it won’t and I’m willing to try for however long it takes!”

“you would leave me in this house alone for days when I was only 7 years old, no heating, sometimes no electric and I had no idea on how to cook. The neighbours used to bring food around… I have had to suffer through heats because my mum never sat me down and had talks with me. I had to learn everything on my own, I can’t even tell my friends what is going on with my life off the court because I’m too ashamed.”

The woman’s eyes began to water and before long tears were trailing down her cheeks

“Yu, I… I really don’t know what to say, there isn’t anything I can say to change the past, but I want to have a bright future with you, I really do!”

There is one thing that Noya has never been good around and that’s people crying, he looked at his mum with an earnest expression

“I guess I’m willing to give it a go…”

The women perked up and smiled a genuinely beautiful smile through tears

“that makes me s… so happy”

The omega sighed in slight defeat

“but it’s going to take some time mum, we can’t go around acting like nothing happened, you really need to prove to me that you mean what you say”

She nodded eagerly

“I completely understand that, I really do!”

They both stayed quiet for a while whilst they were finishing off their food

“Yu, tell me how schools going”

“school itself is a pain in the arse as usual, my grades aren’t the worst but there still not great”

“well, I’m sure you can achieve whatever school throughs at you!”

“well, I’m better at receiving things!”

Noya began to chuckle but his mum just looked at him confused

“because I’m a libero…”

“a what?”

The omegas face saddened and he felt his heart sink

“I play volleyball mum…”

“well, that’s great! I would love to see one of your matches sometime”

“maybe…”

“are you always on the court?”

Noya just stared at his mum

~ how could she not know that I’m a volleyball player ~

“90% of the time I’m on the court”

“that’s amazing Yu! I’m so proud of you!”

That struck a nerve in the omega

“wh… what did you just s… say?”

“that I’m so proud of you! Even with the upbringing you had you still managed to keep going, keep smiling and you’re even a regular in sports! That’s amazing!”

Noya had never heard those words, never has he heard someone tell him that he has done them proud. He felt his breath shake with emotions, he was… happy

“th… thank you”

His mum beams a massive smile towards him

They continue chatting for quite a while and there was even some laughter here and there

“Yu, I don’t know where you get your sense of humour from! You have had me in stitches”

“well, I do have some great friends so…”

“I see, I would like to meet them sometime. Would you like a drink?”

“sure”

The woman stood making her way to the kettle and pulled out two cups

“are you staying out tonight or”

The woman was interrupted by a knock at the door, she frowned and leaned back slightly

“who could that be at this hour?”

“don’t worry I’ll get it”

Noya stood and made his way to the door.

He opened it to see a tall well-built alpha wearing a black suit with a white shirt, his hair was gelled back, and he looked quite old in the face, the omega frowned at him

“who are you?”

The man smiled down at him

“oh, sorry did I come at a bad time?”

Noya frowned once again and went to speak before getting interrupted

“Yu!! Who is it?”

The woman made her way down the hall

“oh, Jin… I told you I was busy tonight, I have my son over”

Noya turned to his mum

“who’s Jin?”

“ahh, Yu I didn’t want to tell you straight away, but this is my partner Jin, Jin this is my son Yu”

“please to meet you Yu”

“erm, you too”

“please Jin come in I was just making a coffee”

The alpha nodded and waited for Noya to give the all clear and they all made their way back in to the kitchen.

“sorry for intruding Maaya, I forgot you was having your son over today”

She turned around placing two cups of coffee on the table

“don’t worry about it”

Noya picked up the coffee and took a small sip all whilst glaring at the unknown alpha

“so, how did you meet each other?”

The alpha looked at the omega and smiled

“I saw your mother sat on a bench by the lake and I couldn’t help but approach her, she was beautiful, and it was like the sun was bouncing off her skin”

Maaya giggled at the comment 

“oh, stop your embarrassing me”

Noya looked slightly sickened by the alphas words

The omega took a few more sips of his drink and began to feel slightly dizzy, his vision started to blur, and he was wobbling where he was standing. He drops the cup on the floor and the sound of it smashing echoed the kitchen. Both Maaya and the alpha turned to him and he was staggering over to the table, he places both his hands on the table for balance and he hangs his head slightly

“…mum?”

Was the only thing he managed to slur out.

“Yu, is everything okay?”

“I… can’t I feel… dizzy… I… I feel weak”

He sways himself backwards and leans on the wall behind him, vision still blurring and his stomach beginning to churn 

“good! That is exactly how I like my omegas to be!”

The alpha slams his hand on the wall behind Noya, just missing his head. The omega looked up in confusion just about seeing the alphas face

“h… huh?”

“Yu, I am so sorry!”

The omega slowly turned his head to face his mum

“wha… what’s going o… on?”

“once Jin found out that I have an omega son he promised to clear all my debts as long as he could have one night with you, I am so so so sorry”

The woman began to cry

~ liar ~

“I didn’t want to lie to you”

~ liar ~

“I am sorry”

~ LIAR!! ~

Noya tried to shove the alpha off him but failed in doing so, instead he fell to the ground with the man on top of him

“don’t worry boy I will treat you nicely! It’s just once night”

The omega tried to get up to run away but had no luck when he found the alphas hand on the back of his head followed by his face getting smashed in to the floor beneath him, he cried out in pain

“stop struggling!”

The alpha quickly grabbed at Noya’s belt buckle and began to un-do it, Noya’s eyes widened

“NO!”

He struggled out of the grip and began to crawl away until the alpha grabbed his ankle dragging him back so he was laying underneath him on his back, tears were running down his cheeks and he carried on struggling to get away. The alpha pinned Noya’s arms above his head and lowered himself down close to the omegas neck, taking a big sniff, he let off an inner growl

“oh, you smell so good, just like pine cones and vanilla! Maybe I should bond with you and make you carry my pups”

Noya’s eyes widened once again as the alpha opened his mouth and he could feel his warm breath on his neck

“AHHHHH, NO! SOMEONE HELP ME!!”

From the sound of the front door crashing open to the alpha being sent flying across the kitchen floor all happened so fast it was hard to comprehend. Noya heard the sound of his mother screaming before running out the house and all that he could see through blurred vision was two black silhouettes that looked like they were fighting. The omegas head felt heavy, his body began to shake, his vision got worse and he started to breath heavy. A moment went past and from what Noya could tell there was only one person left in the house with him. The blurry figure came rushing over to his still shaking body and raised his head up slightly

“ya!”

~ where am I? ~

“oya!”

~ is someone shouting for me?... Who is that? I can’t see… ~

“Noya!!”

The omega opened his eyes a little wider to try and focus

“Yu! Thank god!”

“Asahi?”

“yeah, I’m here, I’m not going anywhere!”

“oh…”

The omegas head fell back and his eyes were fully shut, his body started trembling again and his breathing was hitched, Asahi pulled his phone from his pocket and called for an ambulance

“hello, emergency service how can I help?”

“erm, it’s my omega, I think, I think he’s dropping, he’s unconscious and I… I”

“Sir, we are going to have to ask you to calm down, please tell us the address in which you are, and we will send an ambulance out immediately”

Asahi gave all the information over and stayed on the phone until the ambulance had arrived. Two paramedics came rushing through the house and placed themselves on the floor at either side of the omega. Asahi stood biting his thumb nail whilst the paramedics placed an oxygen mask over Noya’s face to even out his breathing, they proceeded with checks and took instant blood samples

“Asahi, you were the one on the phone to my colleague yes?”

The alpha with wide eyes nodded

“well you will be pleased to know that your omega hasn’t dropped”

Asahi let out his breath that he didn’t even know he was holding in

“he has how ever been drugged, but luckily it’s a weak drug and will be out of his system within a couple of hours, we have controlled his breathing and wrapped a bandage around his head as it looks like he took quite a blow to it. There is no need to bring him to the hospital just keep an eye on him, make sure he drinks plenty of water and if he does seem to act out of character do bring him in, but everything should be fine. Is there somewhere we can move him, so he will be more comfortable?”

Asahi nodded and guided them to the living room, so they could place him on the sofa.

Before the paramedics left they shook Asahi’s hand and told him that he should report the issue to the police. He shut and locked the door behind them and made his way back in to the living room where the sleeping omega was laid comfortably on the sofa. He sat himself on the edge where his mate was laying and delve in to a deep void of thoughts

~ If I hadn’t of got here when I did it would have been too late; how could his own mother do that to him? I feel sick, my mate almost… almost ~

The alpha shakes his head to try and rid the horrible thoughts circling around his mind. He sits for what feels like forever until there was slight movement coming from the side of him, he looked over to Noya who was staring at him with a shocked/disgusted look and tears running down his cheeks

“Asahi, I’m so sorry!”

Asahi frowned and quickly wrapped his arms around his mate, holding him tightly as he cried in to his alpha’s chest

“why are you sorry? You didn’t do anything wrong”

He ran circles over the shorter’s back whilst still holding him close, Noya looked up at him, his face was so sad it broke the alphas heart

“if I wasn’t such an idiot, if… if I didn’t trust her… I… I”

“shhh, you’re not to blame, it was partly my fault for telling you to give it a go”

The omega shook his head quickly and grabbed at the front of Asahi’s shirt

“Noya?”

“hmmm”

“I was thinking that I wouldn’t know what I would have done if I had turned up late, if I wasn’t waiting outside for you, If I hadn’t of heard your screams, I never ever want anything like this to happen to you ever again and the thought of you living here for much longer is driving me crazy. I don’t want you to feel as if I’m forcing you or anything like that, but I need to ask you a serious question.”

The omega pulled himself out of the tight embrace

“a… are you going to b… break up with me… be… because now you know… ab… about my home life?”

Tears began to fall down his cheeks again

“ha, no, quite the opposite actually.”

Noya frowned at the alpha and encouraged him to carry on with what he was saying

“I would like to bond with you”

The omegas eyebrows raised, and he placed his hand on his chest

“wahh?! I… I…”

“you can say no, because I know you said you wanted to spend your next heat with me, and you didn’t want to bond yet, but I want to be with you for the end of time, my eyes just look at you, my heart is all yours and I want to keep you safe… forever”

“I to want to bond with you…”

The omega blushed a bright red before Asahi grabbed his face gently and kissed him on the lips, Noya closed his eyes enjoying the touch of his alphas lips upon his own, as Asahi pulled back he looked at his mate lovingly

“oh, and move in with me”

“what?!”

The alpha chuckled

“I’ve already contacted my mum whilst you were asleep and explained everything that had happened, I asked for her permission and of course she said yes, she already thinks of you as a son, and I would love for my bed to feel the warmth it has when you sleep in it… every night. The amazing spark you have, your sense of humour, your morning mood swings, the passion you have for Disney films, your amazing scent, the way you purr and even the way you use my tooth brush even though you know I find it gross, I want to have this every single day. I want you.”

Noya looked at his very in love alpha and nodded his head before jumping on top of him and kissing him all over the face, he wobbled slightly, and Asahi held him for support

“you need to take it easy, the drug needs to leave your system”

“oh”

They spent the next hour packing up two suit cases full of Noya’s belongings, he didn’t have much to pack and a lot of his clothing was already at Asahi’s where he stayed there a lot anyway. They made a slow walk back to the alphas house and he kept looking at his omega checking that he was alright, when they arrived at the front door it was swung open by Asahi’s mum and she wrapped her arms around Noya and then placed both her hands on the side of his face

“are you okay? How are you feeling? Quickly get inside I will make you a hot chocolate!”

She scurries off back in to the house and the mates followed in behind her. Asahi took the cases upstairs and Noya got under the blanket in the living room. A hot water bottle was placed on top of the omegas lap and he looked up to see Asahi’s mum smiling at him

“hot water bottles and chocolate always make me feel better, I’ve put your drink on the table”

“thank you”

He smiled at the women before she left the room, Asahi made his way in to the living room and sat beside his omega who was wrapped in a blanket and hugging the hot water bottle that was just given to him

~ I will protect him until the end of time, I won’t let anything like that happen to him ever again even if it kills me, that man… If I ever see him again he won’t get away with just a broken nose and busted lip… I will absolutely kil ~

Asahi was cut off from all his thoughts when Noya had tapped him on his shoulder, he turned to look at his mate who was smiling at him

“thank you, Asahi, for choosing me, I have loved you since the moment I met you and I am the happiest person alive knowing I got what I wanted the most.”

The omega closed his eyes and beamed a massive smile, the alpha was shocked by the sudden words but then smiled at his mate

~ after what he just experienced he still manages to pull off that beautiful smile of his, he truly amazes me ~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> well isn't Noya's mum a bitch?!?!   
> but now we have Noya and Asahi living together! and Noya will receive all the love he deserves! XD  
> please leave a comment!
> 
> until next time!


	26. Aoba Johsai

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think we have been waiting a long time to see these guys!   
> Enjoy!!!

“Iwa-Chaaaaaaan”

“no”

“rude, I didn’t even say anything yet!”

Iwaizumi looked over to Oikawa who was skipping down the stairs of the stage in the gymnasium

“what do you want?”

Oikawa pouted towards the alpha

“I was just gonna say that I have set the speaker up”

“why do I feel as if that wasn’t all you were gonna say?”

The omega shrugged and walked over to Watari who was tying his trainers tighter and slapped him on the back

“ready to rehearse Watachi?”

The beta nodded softly

The doors to the gymnasium opened and Oikawa smirked

“well if it isn’t the meme team arriving early for once!”

Mattsun and Hanamaki looked at each from the corner of their eyes and shrugged before making their way in to the hall

The omega turned to face Yahaba

“where’s Mad dog?” 

“he said he was running late, but he will be here soon”

Oikawa put his hands on his hip and sighed. Iwaizumi made his way over to the sulking omega

“we really need to get our act together with this routine otherwise we won’t have a shot at beating Karasuno at the fund raising.”

“rumour has it that they might actually have a shot at beating us at the event anyway”

Oikawa turned towards Hanamaki and frowned

“what do ya mean?”

“well I heard a group of girls talking the other day and apparently they are friends with some girls from Karasuno…”

“and?”

“well, the girls from Karasuno have been spying on them whilst they practice their routine and the big guy with the man bun has got some moves!”

Iwaizumi pushed forward

“their Ace? Really?”

“apparently so”

Oikawa but his finger to his chin and hummed quietly

“do they know the song they are dancing to?”

Mattsun stepped forward

“yeah! We know the song”

“what is it then?”

“not telling…”

“huuuuuh??”

The two giggled between themselves

“you have! To tell me!”

“why?”

“because…”

Iwaizumi began to laugh at the omega

“chill out Shittykawa, why do we need to know anyway?”

“because! We need to make sure our song is better!”

“look, we didn’t even agree on the song were gonna be dancing to anyway. We’re doing this song because you wanted to! And there’s no winning against you when your dead set on something! So, I’m not willing to change the song now when we don’t have long until we have to perform it in front of hundreds of people.”

The omega huffed and rolled his eyes

“fine”

Iwaizumi walked over to the speaker

“right, so let’s get started on what we have so far, and if anyone has ideas then……. What the hell Shittykawa?! You didn’t set the speaker up!”

The omega bit his lip, Watari frowned

“set the speaker up? He wasn’t doing that anyway… he was taking a picture of you as you were bent over tying your trainers”

Oikawa’s jaw dropped, and he looked over to the beta with wide eyes

“Watachi! How could you!”

“SHITTYKAWA!!!”

“ahhhh nooooo”

Mattsun and Hanamaki burst in to laughter, Oikawa made a run for the door with the alpha quickly approaching behind him

“I’m sorry Iwa-Chan!”

As the omega swung the gymnasium doors open Kyoutani was stood there chewing on a meat bun

“Mad dog-Chan? I thought you was running late?”

Before replying to the captain, he rips a piece of the meat bun off with his teeth and chews it loudly

“I was, there was a long line at the food stand”

Oikawa rolled his head back

“anyway…”

The omega turned around and tapped Iwaizumi on the shoulder before making his way back to the centre of the gym

“Mad dog-Chan, you really need to get here on time, especially because you have shown no signs of interest in this and we really need you to participate as much as everyone else! Or is it…”

The alpha frowned

“is it what?”

Oikawa smirked before making a slow walk towards him

“is it, you can’t really dance?”

Yahaba in the background raised his eyebrows, Kyoutani frowned towards the captain

“I can dance.”

“oh really? Why don’t I believe you?”

“fine”

The alpha threw his bag and jacket on the floor and stomped towards the centre of the gym

“play any song of your choosing and ill prove it!”

Oikawa glared with an evil grin towards the 2nd year and ran to connect his phone to the speaker. After plugging everything in he plays BTS-MIC DROP. The alpha rolls his eyes

“easy”

Turns out the alpha had already recited the routine that BTS themselves perform in the official music video and got it down perfectly! Once the music had stopped the alpha looked over to Oikawa with one raised eye brow. The omega was looking at the 2nd year with a shocked expression and for once he was speechless, Kyoutani turned to look at everyone else who was also pulling the same face, apart from Yahaba; he was smiling. Kyoutani blushed slightly before clicking his tongue and sitting on the bench. Iwaizumi approached the other alpha and gripped tight at his shoulder

“say, Kyoutani, how’s about you teach me that foot work you did just after the chorus?”

“er, ah… sure”

Both the alphas make their way to the middle of the hall and Kyoutani shows Iwaizumi how he did the foot work in 6 complicated steps and the description that came out of the 2nd years mouth made no sense, but somehow Iwaizumi understood it all and mirrored back exactly what he just taught him. Oikawa looked at the alpha whilst biting his lip, Hanamaki wormed his way in-between the two alphas and whispered in to Iwaizumi’s ear

“your mate looks a little flushed”

“huh? What?”

The alpha turns towards the setter who was quite clearly a bright shade of red, he takes advantage of this moment and winks so only Oikawa can see it, the omega gasps and takes a step backwards

“not fair Iwa-Chan!!” 

Everyone in the gym started laughing

“Yo, guys! We just finished clearing up the stage, so we can practice on it now”

It had taken Kindaichi and Kunimi an hour to clear the stage as it was left with all the props on from the drama club. The team bowed and thanked the two for their hard work. The four omegas Oikawa, Hanamaki, Kunimi and Yahaba are the only ones that have some sort of routine planned out but Kunimi was and still is feeling insecure about the dance he must do on stage, he explained when it first got put together that he ‘just didn’t feel sexy enough’ but the whole team convinced him otherwise. The omega stood up on the stage with the other three, but he looked out of place and he was staring at the floor. As the music started each omega did their solo bit and when it came to Kunimi he just looked towards the others, then to the rest of the team who were watching and made his way off the stage, Oikawa paused the music and tilted his head in confusion.

“Kunimi?”

“I’m sorry Oikawa senpai, I just don’t feel confident about how I look doing the dance”

“if its getting to you that bad… then we can just change it”

“wahh? I couldn’t ask you to do that!”

“you didn’t ask me, I offered… I wouldn’t want you feeling conscious whilst performing and plus this is meant to be fun! Right?”

“yeah, I guess”

Kindaichi walked over to Kunimi and placed his hands on the smaller’s shoulders

“Kunimi, you have nothing to worry about. You look amazing when you’re up on that stage and dancing, I know your enjoying yourself deep down. Plus! You can do a killer slut drop!”

“Kindaichi!!”

Kunimi blushed and he blushed hard! Oikawa screeched and ran down the stage stairs

“Kunimi! You can slut drop?!”

“n…no”

“what? yeah you can! And its super sexy!”

“shut up Kindaichi! Please…”

Oikawa wrapped his arm around the 1st years shoulders

“you.need.to.show.me.”

“I… er… fine.”

“yayyy!”

Oikawa claps his hands and takes a step back away from the younger. Kunimi closes his eyes and takes a deep breath. He caresses his own body as he raises his hands above his head and seductively drops to the floor, placing his hands on his knees he spreads his legs apart and slowly raises himself up with a circular motion to his hips, he flicks his hair, winks towards Kindaichi and bites his lip. Everyone’s jaws drop and Kindaichi very quickly covered his private region with his hands and turns around embarrassed, Mattsun bursts in to laughter and points at the 1st year alpha

“oh my god! Kindaichi got a boner!”

“wha! No, I haven’t” shut up!”

The whole gym was filled with laughter and Kunimi covered his face with his hands

“wow! Kunimi, you looked super-hot!”

Oikawa couldn’t help but get giddy over the 1st years sexual side. Iwaizumi looked towards his mate

“don’t even think about it Shittykawa”

“awwww, but Iwa-Chan!”

“no way!”

“but putting a slut drop in to the routine will just make it that 100% better!”

“no”

“ruuuuude!”

“anyway, I have just thought of a whole routine we could do to the song choice”

Everyone turned to Kyoutani and Mattsun shook his head

“there’s no way you have just thought of a whole! Routine in the space of ten minutes”

“I have”

The team didn’t believe him until he got Oikawa to plug his phone back in to the speaker and play the song that they are going to perform to. He danced a whole routine that fit perfectly well with each beat drop and he had even thought of each and everyone’s different rolls. The whole team were surprised to say the least but went along with it anyway. They all practiced for a further two hours and everyone picked up the routine rather quickly, Oikawa flipped the switch off to the speaker and unplugged his phone

“let’s take a quick break”

Everyone made their way off the stage but as Yahaba went to take a step forward he hadn’t realised that his shoes had become untied and he tripped over himself and went flying to the edge of the stage, Kyoutani whipped his head around to see what was happening, as he saw the omega in mid-air he ran to the edge catching him in his arms. The omega now being held bridal style by the alpha looks in to his eyes, their faces barely apart, he breaths softly on the alphas neck and it sends a shiver down his spine, the omega smiles and whispers

“th… thank you”

Kyoutani turns bright red and places him back on his feet

“n… no problem”

Watari jogs over to them

“is everything okay? you didn’t get hurt right?”

They both snap back in to reality and nod towards the beta. After having a quick break and a drink of water the team continue practicing their routine and it was coming together quickly, it was if they had been practicing it for months not just a couple of hours. Oikawa’s stomach began to growl

“ahhh man, I’m starving! Iwa-Chan treat me to food”

“don’t I always?”

The omega smiled at his mate and linked his arm within his

“were done for the day! Same time tomorrow! Byeeee”

Mattsun and Hanamaki looked at each other and smirked

“shall we invite Watari back to ours to annoy him?”

“I think that’s the best idea you have had yet!”

“hey! Watari over here”

The beta jogged over to the mates and they spoke between themselves before saying their goodbyes and leaving. Kunimi looked up to Kindaichi

“my mum has asked me to go food shopping before going home, will you help me?”

“yeah, of course”

The mates smiled at each other before waving at the remaining two and leaving. Kyoutani turned to Yahaba who was clearing the rest of the stuff they had been using away

“hey, Yahaba”

“hmmm?”

“do you er… maybe… want to”

“what’s the matter?”

“well, we have been courting for about 2 months now and we haven’t been to each other’s homes”

“ahhh, your right!”

“so, I was wondering if you wanted to spend the night at mine tonight? My dad won’t be home he’s working a night shift”

The omega blushed at the invitation but smiled and nodded, Kyoutani wrapped his arm around Yahaba’s waist and squeezed tightly before continuing to clear up the gym.

The walk back to Kyoutani’s was a long and cold one, the alpha made sure to hold Yahaba close to him to keep him warm and he even gave his jacket to him for extra warmth, even though the omega had declined the offer he got wrapped up in it anyway.

Once the mates had got back to Kyoutani’s, the alpha showed Yahaba around his home.

He lived in a small bottom floor flat with his dad who is also an alpha. The hallway was quite narrow, and the living room was small along with the kitchen and bathroom, the alpha led him to his bedroom which was also quite small but surprisingly bigger than the living room. They dropped their bags off by his bed and the omega placed himself on the edge of the bed looking around the room. A small area on the wall caught his attention, it was a collection of photos pegged to some string that ran in crosses against the wall. The omega stood and made his way over to the collection amazed at how artsy the pictures were laid out and presented, he turned to Kyoutani

“did you create this?”

“yeah, why?”

The omega turned back and scanned his eyes over how well made it was

“I just didn’t expect you to be the sort of person that had an artistic side to you, it’s beautiful!”

The alpha blushed

“oh, I didn’t know you had an older brother!”

“hmm?”

Kyoutani made his way over to his mates side

“oh, that’s my dad”

The omega swung himself around in shock

“your dad!?! But he looks so young! Is this an old photo?”

“erm, its about 3 weeks old”

“3 weeks?!”

“yeah my dad was 14 years old when he had me”

“14? But that’s… that’s so young!”

“yeah, I know”

“what about your mum? Is she still on the scene? Oh! I’m sorry, that’s if you don’t mind me asking”

The omega looked down in embarrassment and the alpha chuckled slightly

“I don’t mind you asking!”

Kyoutani pointed to a small picture that was pegged to the top right of the string. It was a picture of a girl that looked no older the 13 in a gold leotard, skin coloured tights, hair up in a tight bun and she was in an Arabesque position.

“that’s my mum, she went to dance school and she was an award winner, every time she entered a competition she would win with flying colours, she met my dad one day after school… he went to a sports school around the corner from her school and they hit it off straight away, they got closer and closer and they even bonded when her first heat came. They found out when it was too late that she was pregnant with me, obviously the families didn’t approve and wanted her to abort me, but like I said it was too late and so she ran off with my dad and lived with my uncle.”

“so, is she still dancing now?”

“in heaven maybe, she passed away due to complications when she was giving birth to me. It broke my dads heart and the feel of the bond vanishing ripped him apart”

“oh my god, that’s so sad, I’m so sorry”

The alpha smiled at the saddened omega

“you don’t need to be! My dads a good guy and he swore to look after me with his life! And that’s exactly what he does! When he lost my mum, he decided to transfer schools and so he attended medical school to become a surgeon. He works six days a week and sometimes gets called in to do night shifts, we may live in the small apartment, but we have everything we need, and I have everything I could ever want”

The alpha looks at Yahaba with a smile and places a kiss on his forehead, the omega snuggles himself in to his chest and begins to purr.

A couple hours had passed and in that time the mates had eaten dinner, studied for their Historical Japanese language test and gone over the dance routine.

Yahaba had just finished with the shower and made his way back in to the bedroom with a towel wrapped around him, Kyoutani looked wide eyed at the omega in his almost natural beauty. He had to cough to bring himself back to reality before dirty thoughts crossed his mind. The alpha stood up and kissed his mate on the cheek before making his way to the bathroom. Yahaba opened one of the draws and pulled out one of Kyoutani’s tops, he dropped the towel and placed the top on, it was slightly too big for him and it fell past his hips. He made his way over to the bed with a book and began to read it whilst waiting for the alpha to finish his shower.

Whilst Kyoutani was in the shower he was trying to control his thoughts but all he could think about was how sexy his omega looked in just the towel and his body still slightly wet from being in the shower. He shook his head and washed his face roughly, when he got out the shower he wrapped a white towel around his waist and made his way to the bedroom with a shiver from how cold it was in the hallway. As he walked in to the bedroom he saw the omega on the bed in one of his tops

~ oh damn, can Yahaba get anymore sexy? ~

he made an inner growl sound from his chest, this caught the omegas attention and he looked up from his book to see the alpha standing there, his jaw dropped as he eyed up the alpha

~ oh my god, Kyoutani’s legs are so muscular, dancing and playing volleyball would do that to you I guess and ugghh if that towel dropped… what am I thinking? Stop Shigeru pull yourself together! ~

The omegas eyes made their way further up the alphas body

~ his stomach and chest are so ripped, I am one lucky omega. ~

“Kyoutani, your…”

The omega cut himself off as he made eye contact with the alpha, he frowned towards Yahaba

“what’s wrong?”

“it’s… err… it’s just this is… it’s the first time I’ve seen you… without eyeliner on!”

The alpha quickly covered his face with his hands

“you hate it?”

The omega stood up and walked across the bed to his mate, moved his hands and smiled at him

“you have your mother’s eyes, there beautiful!”

The alpha blushed and grabbed his mate in a tight embrace causing them to both fall on the bed, Yahaba underneath Kyoutani he blushes a deep red before purring, the alpha smiles at the sound he calls perfect and passionately kisses his mate. The alpha growls playfully and that sends a shiver down Yahaba’s spine, he raises his head backwards slightly revealing part of his neck, Kyoutani places small sloppy kisses from his jaw all the way to his collarbone before lifting his head up quickly

“sorry, I was getting carried away! I told you I would wait until you’re ready, and I don’t want our first time to feel rushed, I don’t want to hurt you and I want to wait until you are 100% ready.”

Yahaba smirks at his alpha and wraps his arms around his neck followed by his legs around his waist, he pulls his mate closer and whispers in his ear

“why wait?”

Gasps and moans were heard throughout the whole night, the neighbours wouldn’t have got any peace and Kyoutani thanked the lord his dad wasn’t home that night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope you guys liked it! Mad Dog is such a softie when it comes to his omega XD  
> also follow me on tumblr Haikyuutrash11   
> I will be posting stuff about this story and give clues as to what's coming up ;)  
> please leave a comment and Kudos are appreciated 
> 
> until next time!!


	27. Practice! Practice! Practice!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy! please read end notes! :)

“I think we ended up winding him up a little too much last night”

“dude, I did tell you to stop”

“no, you didn’t”

“well, I was thinking it”

“no, you weren’t”

“yes I was!”

“why lie?”

“I’m not lying!”

“hahaha Makki! I could tell through our bond that you wanted to egg him on some more!”

Mattsun and Hanamaki looked dead serious in to each other’s eyes before bursting in to laughter

“okay, okay, okay you got me. Did he really need to storm out though?”

“I don’t think pinching his nipples and putting on a baby voice saying, ‘feed me mumma’ was his kind of thing, you wanna hope that he doesn’t tell Oikawa that you were pestering him”

Again, they both burst in to laughter before straightening themselves up and opening the door to the gymnasium. Kindaichi, Kunimi, Yahaba, Kyoutani and Iwaizumi were taking orders from the 2nd year alpha and practicing their dance routine. Makki yawned as they entered the gym bringing everyone’s attention to them, Iwaizumi sighed

“you guys really need to get here on time for once…”

Mattsun raised his hand causing Iwaizumi to raise one eye brow

“what?”

The alpha cleared his throat before continuing

“doesn’t seem like were the only late ones… I don’t see Oikawa or Watari anywhere”

Sarcastically spoken just enough to annoy Iwaizumi, he grunts and makes his way over to the meme team

“actually, Oikawa and Watari were both here an hour ago but Watari seemed pissed off so Oikawa took him for a walk to talk to him… don’t suppose you know what’s up with him? Hmmm?”

Iwaizumi smirked slightly and both Mattsun and Makki stood up straight and looked at each other before turning back to the Ace and shaking their heads. The three walked to the centre of the gym and proceeded to practice. Everything was going to plan although there were moments the team didn’t know what to do when it came down to Oikawa’s parts, but they continued to go along with it anyway. A thud to the floor caught everyone’s attention and they all looked over to see Yahaba on the floor rubbing his back, he looked up to everyone and did a sheepish smile

“sorry about that, my legs kind of gave way?”

Kyoutani walked over to the omega and held his hand out, Yahaba gratefully accepted the help and he got pulled back on to his feet. Kyoutani’s face looked worried as his spoke to the 2nd year

“is everything okay?”

Yahaba turned bright red before leaning forward to whisper in the alphas ear

“my hip is weak from last night…”

Kyoutani’s eyebrows raised as he stepped back slightly

“you should sit out for a bit, at least till Oikawa is back”

The omega nodded and shuffled over to the benches. The alpha turned around to face the rest of the team and clapped his hands to get everyone’s attentions once again. 20 minutes had passed and the doors to the gymnasium opened revealing a happier looking Watari and a slightly pissed off Oikawa, the meme team shuffled back slightly

“not so fast!”

Oikawa pointed to the mates and they stopped in their tracks and put their hands behind their heads and chuckled slightly

“Shittykawa… what’s going on?”

“I’m glad you asked Iwa-Chan”

The omega pointed towards the two at the back

“these two thought it would be funny to invite my pup around theirs last night and wind him up to the point he felt uncomfortable and stormed out!”

“your pup?... any way what do you mean make him feel uncomfortable?”

Iwaizumi turned to the mates and glared at them both.

“we were only playing”

“yeah, it wasn’t anything serious”

“we can’t help it if he can’t handle banta”

“we didn’t mean to make him feel uncomfortable though”

“yeah, it was just a joke”

They both bowed towards the beta and apologised at the same time, Watari waved his hand

“don’t worry about it”

Oikawa pouted with one eyebrow raised, he then held his hands up and shrugged

“okay, well whatever. Shall we continue with the routine?”

Everyone nodded. As Oikawa made his way to the centre he noticed Yahaba sat on the bench, so he took a slow walk over to the omega and sat beside him

“are you injured?”

“oh, err no, well… sort of?”

The younger blushed and looked down, Oikawa tilted his head in confusion

“sort of?”

“it’s embarrassing…”

“how so?”

Yahaba’s eyes wondered up to look at the team who were all practicing their foot sequences

“Kindaichi! You’re an idiot! Its left, left, left, right and then you turn!”

“r… right!”

“Mattsun! How shit can you be?!”

“well I’m not a pro dancer!”

“Watari! Are you even trying?!”

“sorry, Kyoutani…”

“ugggghh”

Yahaba smiled and shock his head, he then turned back to Oikawa who was still looking slightly confused at him

“Kyoutani and I have been courting for a little while now”

“yeah I know”

The younger turned in shock

“wait, what? you already knew?”

“well, of course I did”

The setter started laughing

“oh… okay”

“so, what’s that got to do with anything?”

Yahaba started twiddling his thumbs

“well, I stayed at Kyoutani’s for the first-time last night and…”

“and now your arse hurts?”

The younger turned to Oikawa stunned as to what just came out of his mouth

“erm… no it’s not that… it’s just my legs gave way as I was dancing”

“ohhh, so it’s your hips that hurt?”

“yeee”

The younger looked down in embarrassment

“why are you acting all shy about it? Ya know the first time me and Iwa-Chan did it I couldn’t even walk for three whole days! He can be such a brute sometimes…”

“so, what do you do about it?”

Oikawa smirked at the younger

“you don’t really do anything about it, your body just adjusts over time and after a while you won’t get the morning after pains, although sometimes when you have an intense connection with each other it can trigger some pains after, but there pains you can deal with easily, there like ‘ahhh this hurts but that just mean I had a good time’ sort of pain… does that make sense?”

“err, yeah I guess”

The two omegas on the bench stared at the teams horrifying attempt to calm Kyoutani down from yelling at them all

“your heats…”

“what about them?”

Oikawa looked at Yahaba with a slanted smile

“just make sure when you and Mad dog decide to spend one of your heats together that… he prepares you properly, set ground rules before hand and use a condom!”

“wahh mum! We don’t need to talk about safe sex!”

“fine, fine, just make sure you keep it all in mind!”

“yeah, I will”

Oikawa smiled at the younger before slapping his back

“best get in the line-up then!”

Yahaba nodded and took a small jog over to everyone else, Oikawa stood proudly from the bench with his hands on his hips, that was until his eyes widened

~ did Yahaba just call me mum? ~

The setter looked down with a smile that turned in to a small chuckle before running his fingers through his hair and jogging over to the team.

After an hour had passed Kindaichi had finally figured out the complicated foot sequence and was pulling it off like a pro alongside Mattsun and Iwaizumi. Watari had a solo scene where he was able to show of the fact that he can do a back flip, Kunimi and Makki have a scene with each other where they stand backwards and hold hands whilst leaning forward, which turns in to a slight spin where they then separate. The first few times the omegas tried pulling it off there was a lot of bumps and crashes in to the other team members or off the stage, which is now why they practice on the court rather then the stage itself. Of course, Oikawa’s nailed his solo at the beginning of the routine and Yahaba has a short scene with Kyoutani where the alpha lifts the omega in to the air and catches him just before he hits the ground, it’s enough to make the crowd gasp as it looks like the omega will hit the ground before anyone can catch him.

“I think it may be time we practiced on the stage”

The team looked towards Oikawa

“HUUUUH?!?!”

“I don’t think were ready for that”

“yeah Kunimi is right, we’ve only just managed to do the routine without messing up”

“Kindaichi has a point, don’t you think we should go through it at least three more times before we step up on the stage?”

Oikawa smirked

“you guys are too worried, we will be fine. We have got this!”

Everyone looked at their captain in disbelief but nodded and slowly made their way on to the stage. Kyoutani turned to his mate

“don’t worry, I won’t drop you”

Yahaba nervously nodded towards the alpha, he trusted him with his life and he hasn’t dropped him yet during the other times he had been thrown in the air but there was something about doing it on stage that had him worried

~ he won’t drop me, he won’t drop me, he won’t drop me ~

Makki looked at Kunimi before smiling and nodding towards him, he didn’t have to say anything Kunimi just knew that Makki was going to try his best with the spin and make sure they both don’t go flying off the stage.

Iwaizumi and Mattsun sighed before tightening up their shoe laces and making their way on to the stage.

Everyone got themselves in to position and Watari pressed play on the speaker. The music began and so did their routine.

Oikawa struts his stuff towards Iwaizumi and performs his solo perfectly, the alphas lined up for their complicated foot sequence that ended up being a little rough around the edges, Kunimi and Makki pulled off their spin and Kyoutani caught Yahaba just before he touched the ground. More of the routine was danced and it wasn’t perfect, but it was a great improvement from the last time they had done it on the stage.

Once the music had stopped Oikawa clapped his hands and turned to face everyone

“see! Now that wasn’t so bad was it?”

“well, our foot sequence didn’t go quite to plan…”

“yeah but Mattsun, no one got hurt and it just needs brushing up a little bit!”

“I generally thought I was going to die, no offense Kyoutani! I trusted you! But being so close to the edge of the stage when you threw me up I actually thought I was going to fall… can we maybe do the throw and drop further back?”

Kyoutani nodded towards his omega, as long as his mate felt safe he was willing to do anything so changing the routine just a little bit wouldn’t hurt.

Oikawa smiled at Iwaizumi

“you seemed like you were blushing at my solo Iwa-Chan”

“it can’t be helped”

“how so?”

“well, you got your own way again and added a slut drop so…”

“so Iwa-Chan can’t resist me”

The omega winked towards his mate

“shut up Shittykawa”

“rude…”

Oikawa pouted and turned back to the rest of the team

“I think from now on we should practice on th…”

Everyone’s eye brows raised, and the omega was cut off due to seeing his team slowly get further away from him without them even moving, once he had realised that he had in fact taken a step backwards and was now falling off the stage he panicked, his arms were flying in circles to keep his balance and Iwaizumi ran forwards to catch him but failed in doing so, the whole team winched at the sound of a load thud hitting the floor and a squeal from Oikawa echoed the gym. Iwaizumi jumped off the stage and knelt beside the omega who was now laying on his side holding his bad knee up to his chest and whimpering with his eyes squeezed shut, it didn’t take long for the rest of the team to rush down the stairs of the stage and circle around the setter. Iwaizumi placed his hand on his mates shoulder

“Oikawa?”

A whimper from the omega made the alphas heart drop, Kindaichi stepped towards the omega but retreated slightly when Iwaizumi let out a slight growl

“Iwaizumi, it sounded like he hit his knee pretty hard you should take him to the infirmary where they can strap it up for him.”

The alpha nodded and picked his mate up bridal style and carried him to the doors in which Mattsun had opened for him. Once they had left the team looked at each other concerned, Kunimi sighed quietly

“I knew it was a bad idea to practice on the stage”

Everyone followed the statement with a nod. Makki stepped forward

“well, there’s not much point in practicing the routine so shall we set the net up?”

Everyone grunted before going off and grabbing the trolley of volleyballs.

 

“ow, ow, ow, ow, ow”

“I’m sorry Tooru but I need to make sure that I strap it up tighter then usual if you want it to be better before your performance”

Iwaizumi stood to the side of the bed looking pissed off at the school nurse, but he knew that she was causing him pain for a good cause, so he kept quiet.

“ye… yeah I know”

Oikawa swung his head back and ran his fingers through his hair, Iwaizumi grabbed his hand and sent a reassuring smile his mates way, the omega looked at him and gave a tired smile. One thing Iwaizumi hates the most isn’t seeing his omega in pain, its when his omega is in pain and acting like he isn’t, but this time the setter wasn’t pretending or acting like everything was okay… this time he really was in pain and Iwaizumi just knew that it was an awful amount, he felt guilty that he wasn’t able to catch him in time

“stop it”

The alpha looked over to his mate

“what?”

“your blaming yourself for something that couldn’t be helped. It wasn’t your fault that I fell off the stage it was mine, I should have been looking where I was going”

“I saw you going though and I just couldn’t get to yo…”

“just stop”

Iwaizumi frowned, and Oikawa smiled at him

“I’m fine!”

“ugghhh”

The omega chuckled.

Once the nurse had finished strapping up Oikawa’s knee she explained to the boys that he needed to go home and rest, so Iwaizumi accompanied him on a slow walk back the omegas place.

“you don’t need to walk me home Iwa-Chan I’ll be fine”

“you’re actually holding on to my arm whilst limping, I don’t think you will be fine”

“I’ll show you!”

Oikawa let go of the alphas arm and took a step forward but soon lost his balance and fell forward, luckily this time Iwaizumi was able to catch him

“will you stop dicking about!”

“hahaha fine. Walk me home”

Oikawa’s parents are never home, so it wasn’t weird that Iwaizumi had his own key to the omegas apartment and would let himself in when ever he liked, he also stays the night so often that his parents don’t need to worry where he is when he doesn’t come home.

Iwaizumi unlocked the front door and helped Oikawa take his shoes off before entering, as they made there way in to the living room the mates shivered

“geez did you forget to put the heating on Shittykawa?”

The omega responded by sticking his tongue out, Iwaizumi shook his head and sighed

“go lay on the sofa and keep you leg up so you can rest your knee, I’m gonna go put the heating on”

Oikawa shuffled to the sofa and flopped himself down on to it pulling the blanket that was resting on the back over him, he sighed, and you could faintly see his breath, he shivered once again and rubbed his hands together. Iwaizumi walked in to the living room holding a pillow and a duvet, he asked Oikawa to lift his leg up and he sat himself down on the sofa next to him with the omegas legs going across his, he pulled the duvet over them and rubbed gentle circles around the setter’s knee. The touch from the alpha relieved Oikawa of all pain, it was like magic.

The omega was warming up quickly and his eyes began to slowly fall shut, Iwaizumi looked at him and smiled when he had realised his mate had fallen asleep and was now purring softly.

~ as much as he annoys the shit out of me, I wouldn’t have him any other way ~

Back at Aoba Johsai’s gym the remaining team mates had just finished volleyball practice and were clearing up the court.

“hey, what we gonna do with Oikawa’s and Iwaizumi’s stuff? I think Oikawa left his phone on the speaker aswell…”

Mattsun turned to Kunimi

“Watari lives close to Oikawa”

“yeah, I do, I’ll drop their stuff round to them before I head home”

 

 _ **RING**_  


_**RING**_  


_**RING** _  


Kunimi frowned before running over to his bag and answering his phone

“what? really? Again… why can’t you go whilst I’m at school? Will I get any this time? Okay, I’m sorry… okay bye”

Makki hummed and looked at Mattsun with a sceptical expression before approaching Kunimi in a playful way and wrapping his arm around the youngers shoulder

“what was all that about then huh?”

“oh, er… nothing”

Kunimi looked towards Kindaichi

“will you come with me to the super market again please?”

“sure”

“erm, guys we need to go now, is that okay?”

Everyone nodded and waved before they left

Watari grabbed the olders belongings and left behind them, Yahaba and Kyoutani were sweeping the floor and Makki turned to Mattsun once again

“something feels kind of… off?”

“what do you mean?”

“did you not hear his phone call?”

“no, I wasn’t listening in like you do”

“pffft, your worse than me sometimes!”

“anyway, what was said?”

“he said something about having some this time and then he quickly apologized, when he got off the phone he asked Kindaichi to go with him to the super market”

“and?”

Makki looked at Mattsun with a blank expression

“really?... what if he isn’t allowed to eat at home?”

“what?! where did you get that from, I think your jumping the gun a bit”

The alpha began to laugh

“you go to the super market to get food dickhead, and he just said will he get some this time…”

“I still think your over thinking things and since when do you give a crap about this sort of stuff?”

“I don’t usually but he is a team mate at the end of the day.”

“look, I think if something was going on at home then Kindaichi would have taken him in by now… Kindaichi seems like a wuss but I think if shit came to shove and his omega was in danger then he would stand his ground”

“yeah… your right. I think one day I will spy on him though!”

“ahhh sweet Jesus”

Mattsun chuckled to himself and it wasn’t long until Makki started chuckling as well

“ahhh, well shall we go home? Since were no longer being active I’m cold and I want warming up”

The omega winked at his mate, Mattsun puffed out his chest

“I shall be your warmer!”

They both giggled and left the gym without saying goodbye.

“it always seems to just be us two left”

Yahaba smiled and Kyoutani smirked at him

“just means more alone time”

“you know Oikawa knew that were courting”

“how?”

“I’m not sure…”

“is it a problem?”

“ahh, errr no of course not, I just thought we wasn’t gonna tell anyone yet”

The alpha frowned

“what’s wrong with telling people?”

“nothing”

“are you ashamed?”

“no! of course not!”

“then what’s the problem?”

The omega looked down and everted his eyes away from the alpha

“fine, if your gonna be like that!”

Kyoutani threw the mop that he had in his hands just missing Yahaba, it caused the omega to jump and look up. Kyoutani was storming towards the door 

“no! wait!”

Yahaba ran after the alpha and grabbed his arms to stop him from walking, he turned around to see that the omega had tears running down his cheeks. Kyoutani was taken back and his heart sank

“why are you crying?”

“b… because I don’t want us to break up!”

“why would we break up?”

“because… because everyone in my family that has told people that their courting someone before 5 months is up has ended badly, I don’t just mean they had a massive row I mean it ended horribly… I know it sounds stupid! But I swear it’s like some sort of curse! and now that Oikawa knows about us I… I”

Kyoutani wrapped his arms around the omega and rested his chin on his head

“stop crying, that won’t happen I promise.”

He pulled the omega back by his shoulder and looked in to his watery eyes

“when I asked to court you, I promised you that I would protect you with my life and look after you no matter what, didn’t I?”

Yahaba sniffed and nodded slightly

“and I won’t go back on my word, you can be the first to break your family curse, how about that? I love you okay”

“I love you too”

“now stop being silly, who cares if people find out about us, heck I recon the whole team probably know anyway”

“wha… what makes you say that?”

“because I’m different”

“different?”

“yeah, ever since you accepted my courting offer I have tried harder to better myself and work along side our team mates as a member and not just someone who thinks their better. You have changed me for the better and I want to become a man for you… also I can’t take my eyes off you the whole time your around so…”

Yahaba smiled at his mate

“but shh, you can’t tell anyone I have a soft side okay?”

The omega laughed

“okay, I promise”

Kyoutani kissed his mate on the forehead before picking his and his mates bag up and leaving the gym with his arm wrapped around his omegas waist.

Yahaba thought back on everything he went through before he joined Aoba Johsai, before he met Kyoutani and realised that now he is one of the happiest people alive and it’s all because of the alpha holding him so tight.

“hey, Kyoutani”

“hmmm?”

“this dance…lets beat Karasuno!”

 

“AAACHHHOOOOOOOOO!”

“wahhh? How did everyone sneeze at the same time?”

Coach Ukai looked at the team who were all sniffling. Suga waved his hand

“sorry coach!”

Ukai sighed with a grin

“anyway, that’s enough volleyball practice for one day, isn’t it about time you practice your dance routine?”

As Ukai asked the question Kiyoko and Yachi walked in carry the speaker from the music room, Tanaka ran over to help them carry it. The girls pointed to where the alpha needed to carry it and the three of them proceeded to set it all up, everyone else walked over to the benches and grabbed their water flasks and downed near enough the whole bottle before tightening up their shoe laces. Ukai and Takeda pulled the net down and cleared the rest of the gym equipment away to make room for the team to be able to practice their routine. The team stood in their starting positions, Asahi nodded at Yachi and she pressed play on the speaker.

The dance routine was next to perfect and everyone cheered with each other when they had finished, Asahi sighed in relief. It may have taken longer then it should have but everyone now knows what there doing and with a few brush ups they will be all set for the fund raising. Suga gathered up the omegas

“so, I got a call from Kiki this morning and she said that our outfits are done, and we are free to go and collect them any time, so I was thinking that we head over as soon as we can”

Three of the omegas nodded towards the setter with a smile, Tsukki rolled his eyes and sighed.

“oh, Dai, have you sorted out your outfits yet?”

Daichi turned from talking to Asahi to look at Suga with a semi guilty smile, the omega pouted at him

“well, your just gonna have to order them then, we don’t have very long, and we don’t have time to go shopping now!”

The alpha nodded in defeat towards his mate and turned back to Asahi who was looking slightly scared. Noya pulled Suga to the side to talk to him in private

“erm, Suga, how long are we going to be out for? I don’t really want to be out for long”

“why?”

“I just don’t feel too well so I would rather be at Asahi’s”

“at Asahi’s? wouldn’t it be better if you go home and rest?”

“home…”

Suga frowned at the Libero

“is everything okay?”

“ye… yeah, I’m gonna go get changed so we can go to Kiki’s”

The older watched worriedly at Noya as he walked out the gym but was soon distracted by a slap to the back from Tanaka

“Suga, we were just saying how we will skip out on volleyball practice tomorrow and do the dance routine instead and this time you guys can do a dress rehearsal”

The setter smiled and nodded at the alpha. Kiyoko cleared her throat

“the music club said we can keep the speaker for a few days as they are all going on a school trip so they won’t be needing it”

Coach Ukai nodded at the manger

“okay, I won’t bother coming in tomorrow as all your doing is dancing so gather all your stuff and scram”

The team left the gym and made their way to the club room to get changed, after that the alpha’s made their way to Tanaka’s to order their outfits, Kiyoko walked Yachi to her part time job and the omegas made their way to Kiki’s.

“KOUSHI!!!”

Kiki jumped and wrapped her arms around the omega as he stepped foot through the door

“hey Kiki, I’m excited to see how you have done the outfits”

“I’m excited too! I hope they are what you were expecting”

She guided the omegas in to the back room where she had hung up each of their outfits in the changing rooms, she pointed to each room and guided each omega in to the right one.

Suga squealed with happiness when he tried his on, Hinata laughed when he put his on, Noya stared stunned in the mirror with his on, Yamaguchi blushed a deep red when he saw what he looked like and Tsukki was less than impressed and wanted to take it off almost instantly, but Suga wanted to see what everyone looked like first, so he demanded they all step foot out of their changing rooms.

First to step out was Hinata and he showed off his outfit almost as much as he showed off his Karasuno jacket when he received it.

“oh my god Hinata! You look soooo cute! Kageyama is going to die when he sees you in this!”

Hinata blushed and stood at the side of Suga. Next out was Yamaguchi

“aww the innocent one no longer looks innocent!”

“I er, don’t think I can pull this off very well… I mean, you can see all my freckles…”

“and? Your freckles are super cute! Now come stand over here!”

Next out was Noya, he was pulling at all the fabric trying to feel comfortable

“look, let me help you!”

Suga approached the younger and sorted him out so he was in the outfit properly

“there we go! Aww Noya you look so good!”

The setter clapped his hands in excitement

Next was Tsukki…

Yamaguchi frowned and stepped forward

“Tsukki?”

“no…”

The setter frowned

“Tsukishima, get your arse out of that dressing room.”

“this is awful.”

“get out!”

Tsukki sighed and pulled the curtain back and shyly stepped out, everyone’s expressions changed to a stunned one. Noya’s jaw fell open

“damn Tsukishima! Wha… where have you been hiding that figure?!”

The taller frowned at the Libero, Hinata was nodding eagerly

“Tsukishima your long legs are so… so”

“slender!”

Yamaguchi butted in, Tsukki sighed and looked over to Suga for approval and was shocked when he saw the setters face, he had water eyes and was blushing, he wiped his eyes with his palm

“sorry, I was just… I was in shock. Tsukishima, you are stunning! If Kuroo see’s you I don’t think he is going to hold back!”

The setter was acting like a proud mum seeing their pup off to college on their first day

“can I get changed now?”

“can I come and see?”

Suga turned around

“sure!”

Kiki walked around the corner and gasped as she saw them all stood in their outfits

“oh my god!! You all look super sexy! How are your alphas going to keep their hands off you!”

She giggled before turning to Suga

“Suga I swear you look good in everything from here!”

“shhhhh”

He pulled the girl to the side

“not too loud, I don’t really want them to know that I come here often”

Kiki’s eyes widened, and she hummed in understanding

“so, how much do I owe you for all this?”

The girl smiled at the omega

“it’s on me, just make sure you win”

She winked before walking back to her desk. Suga bowed and thanked her loudly, he turned back to everyone else and instructed them to get changed. They left the store holding a bag each with their outfits in them.

“Dai messaged me saying that their outfits are all ordered now, and everyone has gone back to their own homes. So, I’ll see you all tomorrow, it’s a dress rehearsal so don’t forget your outfits!”

The older waved and walked off, and so everyone else went their separate ways also.

Hinata decided he was going to go back to Kageyama’s and when he got there he was welcomed by Kirami

“Shouyou! Cutie, come on in!”

Hinata smiled as he steps foot in the house and takes his shoes off

“Tobio is helping Mikado with dinner, so you can keep me company in the living room”

“okay”

As they walk in to the living room Hinata notices that the music channel is on and playing right now was 4MINUTE-CRAZY

“oh, you like K-pop?”

Kirami turns to the orange head

“of course, I do! I often try dancing along to the video’s but I’m no good!”

“I will teach you a knew move I learnt quite recently!”

“oh, one you have just learnt for your routine?”

The younger nodded

“it’s called a slut drop”

The older omega looked shocked at the younger

“a what?”

The younger giggled but explained it wasn’t as bad as it sounds and showed the older how to do it

“oh! That! Our dancers in the club do that against a pole!”

Next thing you know Hinata and Kirami were slut dropping every time the chorus to 4MINUTE-CRAZY came along. Mikado and Kageyama walked in to the living room wondering why the music was on so loud and the sight of their omegas slut dropping stunned them both, Hinata spotted the two standing by the door and instantly stopped dancing and stared at them, Kirami frowned at Hinata in confusion until he looked over to where the younger was staring and instantly knew why he had suddenly stopped. Both omegas now blushing, Kirami mutes the TV

“oh, erm… how long have you guys been standing there?”

Mikado frowned

“long enough”

Hinata blushed a brighter red and looked over to Kageyama who was still stood there in shock

“hey, Kageyama, I thought id come over before going home, but you were busy making dinner, so I kept your dad company…”

“erm, father, is it okay if I stop helping you with dinner?”

“that’s fine son”

Kageyama walked in to the room grabbing Hinata’s arm and walking upstairs, he waved at Kirami before leaving. Mikado turned to Kirami with one raised eyebrow

“what?”

“why was you dancing like our dancers from the club?”

“I was just having some fun!”

The omega crossed his arms and pouted, Mikado walked over to him and wrapped his arms around his waist

“you need to dance like that for me”

The alpha winked and passionately kissed his mate, he pulled away and made his way back to the kitchen, leaving Kirami standing in the middle of the room… shocked.

Kageyama threw Hinata on the bed and the omega looked at him angrily

“are you annoyed with me Bakageyama!?!”

“annoyed?! Annoyed?!”

“what the hell is wrong with you?”

“you turned me on Hinata!”

The omega blushed

“I what?”

Kageyama grunted

Hinata sat up and leaned towards the alpha

“well, I guess I should help you out then”

Kageyama frowned at him

“help me out?”

The omega nodded and pulled Kageyama closer to him by his waist, he unzipped his trouser bottoms and pulled them down followed by his boxers exposing his grown member, Hinata licked his lips and winked up at Kageyama who’s eyes had widened.

 

 

**At the Tanaka residence**

 

Yamaguchi was helping Saeko out with dinner and Tanaka was making the table.

“how’s your dance routine going?”

“were doing really good actually, I collected my outfit today and we have dress rehearsal tomorrow”

“oh, tomorrow! That reminds me, I’m leaving early in the morning and I won’t be back until the next day”

Tanaka looked up from the table

“where you going?”

“the club are doing a hike and I thought I’d tag along”

Tanaka burst in to laughter and Saeko frowned at him

“what’s so funny?”

“well hahaha I just couldn’t hahaha imagine you surviving a hike! Hahaha”

“well I will prove you wrong once I complete it won’t I!”

“yeah, whatever”

After the three of them finished their dinner Saeko put a romantic comedy film on in the living room, something Tanaka and Yamaguchi really wasn’t interested in watching so they made their way to their room. Tanaka had been begging Yamaguchi since he got home to see the outfit, but the omega wasn’t having any of it.

“you will see it tomorrow, so just drop it”

“but, I really really really really really really really want to see you in it”

Yamaguchi sighed

“if I put it on do you promise to not laugh?”

“I promise!”

Yamaguchi grunted in defeat

“fine…”

The omega stood up from the bed and made his way over to the bag he had left by the wardrobe and started pulling out some of the fabrics, which wasn’t a lot.

“okay, don’t look I’m about to get changed in to it”

Tanaka turns himself around on the bed with his back towards his mate. Yamaguchi didn’t tell the alpha when he had changed in to the outfit, instead he just looked down at himself and ran his fingers over his body

~ this is awful, freckles everywhere and there all on show… I look gross, everyone is gonna laugh at me… I ~

“oh, my, god.”

Yamaguchi was cut off from his thoughts when he looked up and saw Tanaka with his jaw almost on the ground, he felt his face go red and he looked to the ground. The alpha stood up and made his way over to his mate

“what’s the matter? Why do you look so sad?”

“be… because”

The omega placed his hands over his face to hide the tears that he was forcibly holding back, now trickling down his cheeks. His shoulders began to shake slightly, and a noise escaped the omegas lips, a noise that sounded so sad that it made the alpha jolt forward and wrap his arms tightly around his mate

“why are you crying?”

“because I… I look horrible!”

Tanaka put his hands on either side of Yamaguchi’s shoulders and pushed him back slightly

“you can’t be serious?”

The omega nodded

“my freckles are on show and… and I have scars, this body isn’t attractive… it’s disgusting and”

“stop! Just stop right there! I don’t want to hear that from you! I hate liars”

Yamaguchi looked up at his mate through tear filled eyes

“what?”

“liars… I hate them!”

“but, I haven’t lied to you?”

The younger looked up in confusion

“you just lied to me, you said that your body isn’t attractive and that its disgusting, well I’m sorry but that’s a lie. I am in love with everything about you, and to me your body is a temple and I worship it! You know you drive me crazy right? Everything about you is perfect, yeah people have flaws and insecurities, but I love everything about you… everything! Jesus Christ, you drive me crazy on normal days, I crave to be close to you every minute of every day, heck I want to bond with you as soon as possible! You need to stop being insecure and appreciate yourself as much as I appreciate you. So what if you have scars? Your scars tell a story of bravery, you survived every bit of shit that was thrown at you! Why do you think I got you a bracelet that said brave on it? Because I generally believe that”

Yamaguchi was looking in to the eyes of his alpha, more tears falling down his cheeks, Tanaka’s expression changed to a shocked one

“sorry, did I say to much? It’s just I love you so much and I want you to know how much of a precious person you are”

Tanaka frowned towards his mate who was still looking at him

“Yamaguchi, please say something”

“yo… you want to bond with me?”

Tanaka stepped back, putting his hand behind his head, he smiled

“well, yeah! Of course, I do”

The next thing the alpha knew, Yamaguchi had jumped, wrapped his arms around his neck and they were now both falling towards the bed. Tanaka landed on his back with his mate on top of him, he smiled at the fact the omega was snuggling in to his chest and so he ran his fingers through his hair and stroked his bare back with his other hand

“I love you Tadashi”

With no response Tanaka looked down worriedly but to his pleasure he saw that Yamaguchi had in fact fallen asleep and was now purring

~ this… is exactly what I love ~

 

“leave me alone!”

“but Kei, I only asked to show me the outfit, what’s wrong with that?”

“because I don’t want to show you? Leave me alone I’m going to my room”

Tsukki slammed the door in Akiteru’s face, threw his bags in the corner of the room and slumped on his bed. He placed his headphones back on his head and pulled his phone from his pocket, as he went to change the artist he received a message

~ brilliant timing Kuroo… ~

 

 **Kuroo:** _Tsukki! I miss you! How has your day bean?_  


**Tsukki:** _you do realise you spelt been as a baked bean right?_

 

 **Kuroo:** _dammit, my bad. How has your day BEEN?_

 

 **Tsukki:** _Ive had better days_

 

 **Kuroo:** _I swear you normally have ‘better days’ what’s up?_

 

 **Tsukki:** _its nothing, what have you been up to today?_

 

 **Kuroo:** _well, I had to bring Kenma back to mine because he fell off a curb and grazed his knee_

 

 **Tsukki:** _how did he mange that?_

 

 **Kuroo:** _he wasn’t paying attention to where he was going because he got a new game for his PSP next thing I knew I was talking to myself and when I turned around he was on the floor, but get this… he didn’t even batter an eye he was still playing his bloody game lol_

 

 **Tsukki:** _okay, that’s quite funny. It reminds me of a time Yamaguchi and I were walking to school and he was telling me about this anime he had started, and he wasn’t looking at where he was going, and he walked straight in to a lamp post… I don’t mean he knocked the lamp post… I mean he full pelt whole body smashed in to a lamp post… he then brushed it off like nothing had happened and carried on talking about this bloody anime even though his nose was bleeding… he was just talking through the blood. I laughed for about an hour and was late for lesson…_

 

 **Kuroo:** _omg! That’s brilliant! What was the anime?_

 

 **Tsukki:** _I can’t remember what he said the name was now, but there was something to do with gangs, a pissed off guy, a guy that knew how to get every little bit of information he needed, Russians… oh and a woman with out a head who rides a motorbike?_

 

 **Kuroo:** _okay well that sounds awesome!_

 

 **Tsukki:** _well he was excited about it, so it must be good lol_

 

 **Kuroo:** _how’s your dance routine going?_

 

 **Tsukki:** _argh don’t even get me started…_

 

 **Kuroo:** _you haven’t got long left now!_

 

 **Tsukki:** _don’t remind me :/_

 

 **Kuroo:** _I’m gonna make sure I get to see it!_

 

 **Tsukki:** _why would you travel all this way to come see one dance?_

 

 **Kuroo:** _because I get to see you dance obviously!_

 

 **Tsukki:** _it’s not going to be special_

 

 **Kuroo:** _hell yeah it will! So, what are you wearing for it?_

 

 **Tsukki:** _ahhh man_

 

 **Kuroo:** _???_

 

 **Tsukki:** _it’s soooo embarrassing_

 

 **Kuroo:** _how so?_

 

 **Tsukki:** _it’s a little revealing and erm… yeah_

 

 **Kuroo:** _how revealing?_

 

 **Tsukki:** _didn’t curiosity kill the cat? Lol it’s like more skin then clothing…_

 

 **Kuroo:** _-.-_

 

 **Tsukki:** _???_

 

 **Kuroo:** _nothing_

 

 **Tsukki:** _you going to be one of them and tell me I can’t wear it?_

 

 **Kuroo:** _no_

 

 **Tsukki:** _then what’s your problem?_

 

 **Kuroo:** _I’m worried_

 

 **Tsukki:** _about what?_

 

 **Kuroo:** _I’m worried I’m not gonna be able to keep my hands off you ;)_

 

 **Tsukki:** _oh dear…_

 

 **Kuroo:** _so, I’ll be staying at yours for a few nights if that’s okay?_

 

 **Tsukki:** _obviously_

 

 **Kuroo:** _yay! I’m looking forward to seeing you again! I hate that I live so far_

 

 **Tsukki:** _I guess it makes seeing each other even more special_

 

 **Kuroo:** _aww Tsukki!! Your soooo romantic!_

 

 **Tsukki:** _I’m really not…_

 

 **Kuroo:** _lol whatever you say haha_

 

 **Tsukki:** _I’m going to go, I’ve got course work to do… as usual and I need to put my phone on charge_

 

 _ **Kuroo:**_ _okay! I will speak with you tomorrow :) I love you <3_

 

 **Tsukki:** _love you too_

 

Tsukki closed his messaged before leaning and putting his phone on charge, he placed his headphones on the side and walked over to his desk.

~ I wish he didn’t live so far either ~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so this was my biggest chapter yet! I wouldn't to fit quite a bit in there because it wont be long now until they perform!  
> when Oikawa got hurt and taken to the infirmary I wanted to show that the team... not falls apart without him but sort of? does that make sense? he's all good though! :D  
> also! can anyone guess what anime Yamaguchi was describing to Tsukki when he bumped in to the lamp post? XD  
> I hope you guys enjoyed it! I have a Tumblr you can follow me on Haikyuutrash11 I post updates about this story and answer questions if you have any :) so feel free to follow :)   
> please leave a comment and Kudos is always appreciated 
> 
> until next time!


	28. Word Spreads

“HOW THE BLOODY HELL DOES KUROO KNOW SOMETHING LIKE THAT! BEFORE ME!?!”

“Suga, please calm down”

“CALM DOWN? CALM DOWN DAICHI??!!”

The setter stormed out of the kitchen and in to the living room, Daichi followed close behind him. The omega swung himself to face the alpha in a dramatic manner

“HOW THE BLOODY HELL DOES SOMEONE IN TOKYO FIND OUT ABOUT SOMETHING LIKE THAT BEFORE ME?!?! ME!!!!!!”

“if you keep yelling like that you will wake the neighbours”

“I’M NOT! YELLING!!”

Daichi sighed and made a cautious walk over to his mate and wrapped his arms around the raging omega

“calm down, I’m sure you would have found out about it when he felt ready to tell you”

“that’s not the point…”

Daichi leaned back to look at his mate

“then what is?”

“I… I feel as if my pups don’t talk to me anymore…”

“of course, they talk to you…”

“no, I mean they don’t tell me their problems anymore”

“don’t be silly, I’m sure there’s a perfectly good explanation for this situation”

Suga pouted and slumped himself on to the sofa

“pass me the blanket… I’m cold.”

Daichi smiled, grabbed the blanket and wrapped his mate up like a Sushi roll

 

** Hours earlier  **

****

Yamaguchi was tossing and turning in bed, it was cold, and something didn’t feel quite right. When he opened his eyes he noticed that the alpha he normally wakes up next to wasn’t there, he frowned before looking over to the alarm clock which read 9am

~ oh damn, I slept in… ~

He rolled on to his back before yawning and stretching so wide that he almost took up the whole bed, he sighed and rolled himself out of bed. He shuffled over to the wardrobe and grabbed Tanaka’s dressing gown, before he put it on he glanced over to the mirror and his eyes widened

~ oh shit! I slept in the outfit ~

The omega sighed and stripped himself down, he grabbed blue pyjamas that had white clouds printed all over them and put them on followed by the dressing gown, the omega grabbed the outfit from the floor and made his way to the kitchen. When he got there, he flipped the kettle on and placed his outfit in the washing machine.

~ where the hell is Tanaka? ~

The still tired omega yawned and rubbed his eyes as he pulled a mug out from the cupboard, when he finished making himself a coffee he sat at the kitchen table with his hands cupped around the hot mug. His eyes began to feel heavy and before he knew it he had drifted off, only briefly though because at that moment the sound of the front door being slammed open woke him up, he stood quickly but was instantly relieved when he saw his mate standing in the doorway of the kitchen wearing a big puffy coat, scarf, beanie hat and was holding 2 carrier bags. The omega shivered from the cold breeze Tanaka had brought with him

“good morning Yamaguchi, you alright?”

“ahh, erm, yeah? Where have you been?”

“well I got a phone call from Ennoshita, the three of them are back off their holiday now and so I went to go see them, also I got a message from Noya saying he needed to talk to me, so I popped over to Asahi’s for an hour”

“to Asahi’s?”

Tanaka looked at his confused mate

“yeah, long story”

“are you going to tell me?”

“of course, I will but you can’t tell anyone… he doesn’t want everyone to know just yet”

“o…kay?”

“but before that!”

Tanaka raised his arms to show the carrier bags

“I went to the shop and got us breakfast!”

Yamaguchi smiled at his mate and sat back down to drink his coffee.

About an hour had passed and Tanaka had burnt everything that he bought for breakfast, but Yamaguchi insisted on eating it… after he had finished laughing anyway. Whilst they sat at the table eating bits of burnt food they spoke about how it went with seeing Ennoshita, Kinoshita and Narita and how nice it was to see them again

“so, when I left those three I did make my way to the shop, but then I got a call from Noya and he said he really wanted to talk to me”

“is it bad?”

“well, it isn’t good”

Tanaka’s lips slanted to the side

“he’s now living with Asahi because life at home wasn’t good”

“oh really? How come?”

“his mum had been neglecting him and he didn’t tell anyone… she’s a prostitute and was never home and when she was she always had a different man with her…and then she lied to him…”

“she lied?”

Tanaka gritted his teeth

“she pretended that she had sorted her life out and that she wanted to have a relationship with him, but then an alpha came around… she drugged Noya… her own son! And then the alpha attacked him…”

Yamaguchi’s eyes began to water

“please tell me nothing bad happened to him”

“luckily Asahi made it to him just in time”

“oh, thank god for that!”

“I’m a little pissed off though”

“why?”

“because I’m meant to be his best friend and he never told me anything and I never noticed…”

Yamaguchi stood up and wrapped his arms around the alphas shoulders

“don’t start blaming yourself, I never told anyone not even Tsukki what was going on at home… I mean he knew there was some sort violence going on, but he never knew to what extent. When stuff like that is happening at home… you become scared and you don’t want to tell anyone because you feel as if you will be judged and then it gets to a point where you lose your voice and it becomes something normal. After a while I began to believe that that was my life and I had to put up with it… Noya is lucky to have an alpha that was there to safe him as am I”

The omega smiled at his mate

“your amazing Yamaguchi, I love you”

Tanaka stood up and wrapped his arms around the younger, Yamaguchi smiled at his mate and then made his way to the washing machine, he pulled his outfit out and placed it on the heater. The two of them threw away the rest of their breakfast and washed up the plates and cutlery before heading up stairs to get dressed for school. Tanaka watched as Yamaguchi was unbuttoning his pyjama top, the omega turned to him

“you will catch flies if you leave your mouth open that wide”

Tanaka closed his mouth quickly

“I can’t help it, you’re just so sexy”

Yamaguchi turned bright red and turned his back towards the alpha. With a quiet couple of steps in a quick motion Tanaka had his arms wrapped around his omegas waist from behind and he began kissing the side of his neck, he moved his hands to the buttons on the omegas pyjama top and started to unbutton them, when it was fully open he slowly pulled it off his shoulders and trailed small sloppy kisses down each bit of his skin as it was revealed. Kisses and nibbles were made all the way from the top to the bottom of his back, the alpha made his way back up to his mates neck running his hand down the youngers chest and stomach until he stops at the waist band of the pyjama bottoms, he takes a deep inhale of his neck causing the omega to shiver, and when he thought it was all good he made his way under the waist band and the elastic to his boxers until he finds his mates growing member. Yamaguchi rolls his head back in to the crease of his alphas neck

“Ta… Tanaka we c…ca”

The alpha places his lips an inch away from Yamaguchi’s ear and whispers

“we have the house to ourselves”

The omegas chest noticeably raised as his breathing got deeper, he turned around and with both his hands grabbed his mates face and dived in to a passionate kiss that radiated a spark between them. Tanaka not losing connection of the kiss started yanking at his layers dropping each bit of clothing on the floor, he guided his mate to the bed and gently laid him down on his back pulling off the rest of his clothing and his mates, Yamaguchi’s eyes widened at the size of the alphas nether region and gulped silently.

Tanaka crawled on to the bed so that he was hovering of his omega, their bodies a few inches apart and their faces mirroring the same expression, a blush… a blush so deep that they both smiled at each other

“Yamaguchi, you are so beautiful”

He placed a soft kiss upon the omegas lips and then looked back in to his mates eyes

“I just want to kiss you everywhere”

And that is exactly what he began to do. Lips, neck, shoulder, down his arm, back up his arm and down his chest. Yamaguchi purred from excitement and this made Tanaka beam a massive smile, he made his way further down his body and eventually stopping at his grown member, the alphas deep breaths were making Yamaguchi fidget underneath him, with a smirk Tanaka licked the lip before allowing the whole thing in his mouth. The omegas eyebrows raised, and his eyes widened

~ oh god, what’s he doing?! ~

“Tan…Tanaka wh”

The alpha seemed to be doing a good job as the omegas words got cut short and were replaced with gasps and moans of pleasure. Tanaka sat up and licked his lips, Yamaguchi quickly sat up with his eyes wide and staring in to his alphas

“did you?”

“yeah”

“oh.my.god”

He covered his face from embarrassment and Tanaka smiled at him, he moved up close to him and moved his mates hands out of the way

“don’t cover your face, you’re too precious not to look at”

“but you… you just… my… doesn’t it taste bad?”

“why would it taste bad? It’s a part of you”

“yeah, but that’s just gross”

The mates chuckled for a moment before Tanaka laid his mate back down and started kissing him once again, this time running his fingers through the omegas hair and making him purr again.

Tanaka runs his index finger from Yamaguchi’s knee all the way down his inner thigh and to his entrance, the omega blushes before he grabs the alphas hand

“wait”

Tanaka looked up at his mate

“is there something wrong?”

Yamaguchi blushed even deeper and looked away

“nothing is wrong… it’s just… I’ve never done this before”

“neither have I, you will be my first”

Yamaguchi looked at his mate in shock

~ wait, what? he’s never slept with anyone before? ~

“I… will be your first? There’s no way…”

“what you tryna say?”

“oh, no I didn’t mean it like that… I”

“I’m just joking, I haven’t slept with anyone because I’ve been waiting for the right person to share that connection with”

Yamaguchi’s eyes began to water as he realised what that meant, that he was in fact the one Tanaka wanted to share that connection with and that he also wanted to share that connection with him. Although there were things he was worried about

“I feel the same way, but I’ve never… never had… well been able to…”

Tanaka frowned at his mate

“what’s wrong?”

“its embarrassing…”

“don’t be embarrassed, you can tell me”

“I’m scared that it will hurt… I’ve never… played… down there”

Yamaguchi went red and turned away from his alpha

“never? But your heats?”

The omegas lips slanted, and he looked sad before he turned to face his mate

“when I confessed to everyone about my home life I also said about my heats… I’ve always had bad heats, they always caused me pain, made me feel ill and there just unbearable… my dad used to lock me up and make me sleep on the hard-wooden floor with nothing around me until it was over… he has cameras in the room he locked me in so if I ever went to relieve myself from the pain… I would get punished”

“oh, fuck yeah… I’m sorry it must have slipped my mind. I just remember being so angry when I found out that I just wanted you to forget about it, so I forgot about it myself… I’m so so so sorry”

“you don’t need to be sorry, its fine! I want to forget about it to, I’m sorry if I have put a damper on the mood…”

“no of course you haven’t! if you’re not ready we can wait, we will do it whenever you feel comfortable”

“Tanaka… I’m comfortable to do it with you now, I’m just a little worried… I don’t want to disappoint you.”

Tanaka wrapped his arms around his mate and pulled him in close to his chest

“don’t be stupid, you could never disappoint me”

Yamaguchi sat back

“okay, I’m ready”

Tanaka smiled and laid his mate back down. He caressed the omegas body helping him relax, kissing him everywhere and also giving him slight bites in places. He parted his mates knees and positioned himself in-between them, Yamaguchi’s breath was shaky but he was excited. The alphas hand ran down the insides of his thigh making his way to his mates entrance, one finger placed over he looked to Yamaguchi who was biting his lip and nodded, he received a nod back which gave Tanaka the all clear. One finger entered, and Yamaguchi jolted, this caused Tanaka to look up worried, but the omega just waved his hand for him to carry on, which is exactly what he did. Adding a second finger and waiting for Yamaguchi to get used to it, then moving slightly to help loosen him up a bit. Once Tanaka thought he was prepared enough he removed his fingers making his mate sigh in relief

“Yamaguchi, are you sure you’re ready?”

He didn’t receive a verbal reply, instead his eyes were closed, and he just nodded quickly.

The alpha positioned his painfully hard member at his mates entrance, but instead of slowly pushing his way in he leaned over Yamaguchi and kissed him on the lips

“Tadashi”

The omega opened his eyes slowly

“hold my hand, if it hurts squeeze my hand and I’ll stop pushing”

Yamaguchi smiled at his mate and held his hand out, the alpha entwined his fingers around the youngers and gave a small squeeze of reassurance.

He pushes at the entrance slowly and the omegas lips began to wobble, he pushes himself half way in and Yamaguchi gasps and his eyes shoot wide open, Tanaka worried stops

“are you okay?”

The youngers breath was hitched, and he couldn’t make his words travel past his lips, almost like they were stuck in his throat, he frowns before nodding.

“just breath, remember to squeeze my hand if it hurts. I’m gonna push the rest in now okay?”

“o… ok… okay”

With a quick motion Tanaka thrusts the rest of his member inside his mate. Yamaguchi whimpers, his back arched and a single tear rolls down the side of his face. With closed eyes the omega felt his alphas thumb gently wipe away his tear, he opened his eyes to see Tanaka hovered over him with watery eyes and a soppy smile spread across his face

“we have become one Tadashi”

Yamaguchi’s eyes widened, and they began to water again but this time from happiness, he smiled and made a cute chuckle whilst using his index finger to wipe away a slipped tear. The alpha leaned his face closer to his mates and kissed the corner of his eye

“I love you so much”

The omega beamed a massive smile and wrapped his arms around his mate

“I love you too!”

When Yamaguchi let go Tanaka moved slightly and the younger winced with one eye squeezed shut

“I won’t move until you’re ready”

The omega nodded

“I… I’m ready…”

Tanaka grabbed Yamaguchi’s hand and stroked across his knuckles with his thumb, he placed a kiss on his hand and entwined his fingers within his. Slow movements and tiny thrusts making sure his omega was still comfortable, Yamaguchi letting out quiet moans from pain and pleasure

“a… are you okay?”

Tanaka’s words were broken as he was thrusting in and out of his mate, Yamaguchi nodded

“hmmm… ye… yeah… I… It… it feels weird”

“bad?”

“n…no… not bad its… ughhh… ah”

Yamaguchi’s back arched as it appeared the alpha had hit his sweat spot

“wh… what was that?”

“what this?”

The alpha thrusts in deeper making sure to hit the same spot, Yamaguchi’s eyes widened, and he moaned in ecstasy. Keeping the same rhythm Tanaka begins to sweat down his chest and back, his breathing became heavy. Moans, groans and gasps echo around the bedroom

“Ta… Tanaka I’m”

“me too, together?”

Yamaguchi felt himself stretch as Tanaka’s knot formed. They both shiver and moaned simultaneously. Tanaka slumped himself on top of his omega and they were both sweating and breathing heavy, Yamaguchi placed his hand on the back of his alphas head

“that.was.amazing.”

Tanaka nodded his head rapidly

They laid in the same position for a further ten minutes waiting for Tanaka’s knot to go down, once it did he rolled himself off his mate and on to his back. The alpha turned to his mate

“we should probably jump in the shower… Yamaguchi?”

The omega had fallen asleep, face so gentle and purring. Tanaka smiled, jumped off the bed and left the room, when he returned he had a warm bowl of water, sponges and a towel. He hand washed the whole of the omegas body making sure he was thoroughly clean and being gentle enough not to wake him. Once he was done he placed some boxers on him and kissed his forehead, Yamaguchi’s eyes slowly fluttered open

“I fell asleep? Oh my god! I’m so sorry… did you clean me up?”

“yeeeeeeap”

Tanaka smiled at his mate, the omega turned red

“how embarrassing!!”

The alpha laughed and waved his hand

“it’s not a problem. I’m gonna go jump in the shower”

Yamaguchi nodded and looked to the ground, as Tanaka was about to leave he turned quickly

“oh and Yamaguchi”

“hmmm”

“that was amazing, I love you”

The omega smiled and looked away, Tanaka smiled and walked out

 

** With Yachi  **

****

Just a few hours until she needed to be at the gymnasium. It was the only chance she had to finish off some errands before she became extremely busy again. The weather was cold but bearable, she was wearing her school uniform and had a big puffy white coat on over the top, the streets were quite crowded, and she often found herself dodging people who were in a rush and didn’t notice that she was there. She finally arrived at her destination, as she pushed the shop door open the bell above chimed

“Good morning, welcome to Kiki’s boutique! Is there somethi… wait! Haven’t we met before?”

Yachi nervously made her way through the shop and to the desk where Kiki was standing

“yeah, I came in with Sugawara not too long ago”

“oh, your one of Koushi’s team managers, right?”

Yachi nodded

“how can I help? Is it their outfits? Has something gone wrong?”

“oh, no no no, its nothing like that. I was actually here to ask you a favour”

Kiki leaned back and put her finger on her chin

“a favour hmmm? What sort of favour?”

Yachi stayed talking to Kiki for an hour, once she was done she left the shop with a smile and made her way to school.

 

** At Karasuno  **

****

The third years were all in exams, the second years didn’t have to be in school for another hour and the first years were studying in different areas. Kageyama was asleep in an English lecture and Hinata was in math class frowning at all the letters on the chalk board trying to comprehend why the hell they decided letters would go well with numbers. Tsukki was sat in the library at a table by himself with his head phones on, he was interrupted from his coursework when a bag was slumped on the table to the side of him, he looked up to see his best friend standing there smiling. He removed his head phones and placed them around his neck

“hey Tsukki!!”

“Yamaguchi”

He pulled a chair out opposite the blonde and sat down

“how are you?”

Tsukki put his pen down and looked up at his friend

“I’m okay”

“good! Did you remember your outfit for the dress rehearsal?”

“no, I left it at home because… well who gives a rat’s arse right?”

Yamaguchi looked at him in shock

“Suga will kick off at you”

The blonde just shrugged and picked his pen back up

“so, you seem to be in a good mood today”

Yamaguchi blushed

“yeah… well… I kinda am”

He smiled, Tsukki looked at him in slight disgust

“you and Tanaka huh?”

“what about us?”

Tsukki smirked

“don’t play dumb… you finally had sex with him, right?”

“wahhh!?! I dunno what your talking about, we… we… yes.”

“hahahahaha”

“why are you laughing?”

“because it’s about time, right?”

Yamaguchi blushed and nodded slightly, Tsukki looked a him with a blank expression and then sighed

“so… how was it?”

Yamaguchi beamed a massive smile and spoke for the next 20 minutes on how it went and grossed Tsukki out with some of the details he was going in to, but Tsukki being the best friend he is just listened to everything he had to say

“sounds like you had a blast”

“uggh, Tsukki it was so good!”

The blonde just rolled his eyes and continued to write in his text book

“oh, I have some gossip”

“I don’t really care”

“oh, okay”

A moment of silence went by before Tsukki looked up

“what’s the gossip?”

Yamaguchi smiled at sat forward

“okay, but you can’t tell anyone!”

Tsukki nodded

“well, turns out Noya is now living with Asahi!”

Tsukki just looked at Yamaguchi with a plain face, Yamaguchi frowned at him

“okay, I’m just gonna tell you the story and you can pretend to act interested”

Tsukki rolled his eyes but put his pen down and listened

“so, it turns out that his home life wasn’t very good, he was neglected and that his mum lied to him about making a mother and son relationship and that she had cleared herself up and all that crap… apparently not though, an alpha came around when he was there having dinner and tried…”

Yamaguchi looked down before continuing and Tsukki frowned at him

“Yamaguchi?”

“sorry, an alpha came around and he promised to clear Noya’s mum’s debt if he could have one night with Noya because he’s a male omega and so she spiked his drink and he attacked him… but Asahi was waiting outside for him for when he finished with his mum and heard all the commotion and got to him in time”

Tsukki was looking rather shocked at the story

“is he okay?”

Yamaguchi smirked towards the blonde

“do you care?”

“…… no”

“liar”

Tsukki sighed

“Yeah, Noya is fine, apparently he’s really happy living with Asahi”

The blonde smiled slightly, and Yamaguchi caught the little smile and smiled himself. The shorter pulled out some textbooks and joined Tsukki in doing some coursework. Once an hour had passed they packed their books away and gathered their bags

“wait, is that your outfit?”

“yeah?”

“you said you left it at home…”

“like hell I want to face Suga if I had actually left my outfit at home”

Yamaguchi chuckled and they both made their way to the clubroom.

Suga, Hinata and Noya were already in the clubroom getting changed when Yamaguchi and Tsukki walked in, both made there way to where they always get changed. Once everyone was in their outfits they looked at each and Suga had the biggest smile on his face

“You know Tsukishima, I still can’t get over your legs”

Tsukki blushed at Suga’s words

“we can’t leave the clubroom looking like this… it’s a bit revealing.”

Suga chuckled

“you know when we do the performance there will be more people there then there is in this school”

Tsukki’s eyebrows raised as realization hit him, he grunted and Suga smiled

“don’t worry”

Suga walked over to the cabinet and pulled out a pile of coats

“put these on and we will make a walk to the gym”

Everyone put on the coats and made their way out of the clubroom, Noya stopped suddenly and Hinata frowned at him

“what’s up?”

“I don’t think I can walk down the stairs in these heels…”

Hinata’s mouth made an O shape before holding his arm out for the libero to hold on to, Noya smiled and linked his arms within the first years. The omegas entered the gym to see all the alphas in their outfits, which luckily all arrived this morning. The alphas turned to see the other team mates in long trench coats that fell to their ankles and all that was on show was their heels. Tanaka stepped forward

“does Tsukishima need to be any taller? Like… really?”

The blonde rolled his eyes and crossed his arms, Suga skipped up to Daichi and held out his leg

“you like me heels don’t ya Dai”

The omega winked at him and Daichi coughed to cover up his embarrassment, Asahi was looking at the mates from the corner of his eyes and grins before stepping forward to get everyone’s attention

“so, we only have a couple of days to the performance, I think we have done really well… also the other guys seem to be professionals when it comes to the lightening and stage set up!”

Everyone looks over to the stage and see’s Ennoshita moving the speaker to the side, Narita moving all the wires and Kinoshita checking all the lights making sure they work. The rest of the team who hadn’t seen them yet waved and greeted them, the betas smiled and bowed before carrying on with what they were doing.   

“so, I think we should practice on the stage seeing as were all in our outfits”

Everyone nodded in agreement.

Suga was the first one to open his coat and put it on the side, Daichi chocked on air from the sight of his precious omega dressed in what he was in front of other people, but he played it off by turning and acting like he was just clearing his throat. Hinata and Yamaguchi were next to take their coats off, Kageyama just starred at his mate with a mouth wide enough to catch flies, Hinata bopped over to him and tilted his head to both sides like a baby bird

“what’s the matter Bakageyama?”

“Boke!”

Kageyama turned around in a huff and Hinata just shrugged his shoulders and made his way on to the stage with Suga. Tanaka walked up to Yamaguchi and placed his hands on the omegas hips

“you look stunning”

“th… thanks”

The omega blushed and made his way up on to the stage. Noya was next and Asahi just could not believe his eyes, he would have never imagined Noya being alright with wearing something like that, his omega who wished for a world where all people wear is a onesie, Olaf onesies to be more precise. He knew deep down that Suga was responsible for the outfits and that Noya would be wearing it to make him happy, but still Asahi looked at his mate in amazement because oh my god he looked amazing. Is that really Noya? Asahi walked over to his mate with adoring eyes

“Noya, I don’t even know what to say. I will admit something though…”

Noya frowned

“what?”

“I never realised I had a heel kink”

Noya’s eyes widened and his jaw dropped

“y… you… I never thought I would hear you say ANYTHING like THAT”

The omega began to laugh whilst walking off to the stage and waving at Asahi. The alpha scratches the back of his head and chuckles.

Last but no least was Tsukki, even though he was reluctant to take his coat off he did and as he was about to make his way on to the stage he noticed everyone starring googly eyed at him, he raised an eyebrow at his team

“what?”

Suga walked over to the tall blonde and looked him up and down whilst circling him

“Tsukishima! I’ve said this before but I’m gonna say it again… Your legs are amazing! Like I knew you had good legs anyway but my god! Your legs when you wear heels!”

Hinata pouted

“yeah, as much as I don’t want to admit it you do have stunning legs”

“Tsukki you have legs for days!”

“shut up Yamaguchi”

“Yamaguchi isn’t lying though! Your legs are super sexy”

Tsukki made a disgusted look at Noya. Did he just get a compliment from the libero? Something Tsukki really wasn’t used to but he shrugged it off and got himself in to position on stage. Narita was stood to the side of Kinoshita and they were both taking sneaky peaks at Tsukki’s legs from behind. Ennoshita walked up to both of them

“what are you doing?”

An unamused look plastered over the betas face, the two looked at him in a guilty manner. Narita leant forward to whisper

“its Tsukishima’s legs man. I can’t stop looking at them…”

Kinoshita also leant forward

“he’s right you know, I mean I thought our volleyball shorts were short but that outfit and those heels, he has killer legs”

Ennoshita sighed in disapproval

“you know if he was to hear what you both are saying about him… you would probably lose your heads!”

“that’s why we’re whispering…”

“not very quietly!”

The three betas turned to Tsukki who had one eye twitching towards them, they had also noticed the rest of the team looking at them with red faces trying not to laugh. All three betas stood up right and looked around nervously, Tsukki sighed and faced forward.

They practiced their routine for a solid two hours, eventually the lights display was amazing, the sound control was just right, and the routine was perfect. The team cheered after their final run through and high fived each other. They were all over the moon with how well they have done and there were a lot of smiles and laughter. If it wasn’t for Asahi and his choreography the team would have been at a loss. Noya stumbled forward slightly

“can we please take these heels off now? My feet are killing me!”

The alphas laughed but the omegas all nodded in agreement apart from Suga, he was enjoying himself a bit too much with teasing Daichi, the alphas kink for heels was strong and has always been a sucker for seeing his mate in heels as it doesn’t happen very often. As the alphas made their way off the stage the omegas began to follow but a twinge in the bottom of Yamaguchi’s back caused him to tumble forward slightly, luckily enough Suga was to his side in a flash and managed to catch him but as the setter stepped back he bumped in to Noya who was just making his way down the steps, the libero lost his footing and went flying towards the ground, on root he managed to grab Hinata and took him down with him. A loud thump sounded the gym as both omegas smashed in to the ground, the whole team turned in shock and ran over to the very still omegas laying on the floor. Asahi pushed past everyone as he noticed both of them not moving, but as he got to them his mate quickly jumped up and pulled a praying mantis stance causing everyone to jump and step back slightly

“wow, that could have really hurt if I wasn’t a libero”

The second year began to laugh, Kageyama knelt beside Hinata who rolled over holding his head

“Hinata boke, are you okay?”

“ye… yeah, I’m pretty used to hitting my head”

Kageyama sighed and helped his mate up. The team began to chuckle and Ennoshita jumped off the stage

“Narita and Kinoshita are gonna clear the stage, I’ll take Noya and Hinata to the infirmary. Even though they seem fine they did hit their heads after all”

The team nodded, Asahi and Kageyama helped their mates take their heels off before Ennoshita guided them out of the gym.

Suga turned to Daichi and looked him up and down until he finally looked him in the eyes and bit his lip, the alpha puffed his chest out

“Suga and myself have got some business to deal with at home, so were gonna be leaving first”

Suga seductively walked up to his mate and placed his hand on his shoulder

“I don’t think we do Dai”

“yeah.we.do”

Suga yelped as his alpha swung him over his shoulder and walked out the gym. Tsukki scrunched his nose up

“gross”

Yamaguchi smiled towards his best friend

“oh, don’t be like that Tsukki, its just a natural reaction… I’m sure if Kuroo was to see you now he would be doing the same thing”

The blonde turned slowly to look at him

“I think not”

Yamaguchi smirked towards him and then looked over at Tanaka who hadn’t taken his eyes off his omega since he entered the gym. Yamaguchi winked towards his mate, causing him to place his hands together and pray like a Buddha, the omega laughed and looked back at Tsukki who yet again had his nose scrunched, he pushed his glasses up his nose before making his way over to grab his coat and left the gym to get changed.

Kageyama and Asahi grabbed their mates heels and stopped all of a sudden, they stood up with horror in their faces

~ boke Hinata didn’t put his coat on when he went to the infirmary ~

~ Noya hasn’t got his coat! ~

Both alphas frantically ran to the coats and out of the gym. Tanaka looked at Yamaguchi who also looked confused  

“what’s all that about?”

The alpha wrapped his arm around Yamaguchi’s waist, the omega pouted

“I have no idea”

The omega turned to look at Tanaka, the smell of leather and wood was making him weak at the knees, the last time Tanaka was this close it wasn’t so innocent. The alpha turned to look at his mate who was staring at him with a loving gaze, the second year smiled and kissed his mate on the nose

“GROSS!”

“get a room!”

The mates turned to look at Kinoshita and Narita who were over dramatically acting grossed out by the pair. Tanaka grinned

“we have one! Your just in it.”

Yamaguchi giggled until the sound of someone shouting, ‘BACK OFF’ caught everyone’s attention

“Tsukki!?”

The omega darted as fast as he could in heels out of the gym followed by Tanaka, Narita and Kinoshita. Tsukki was backed up against the wall at the bottom of the stairs that lead to the clubroom by two males, a beta and an alpha

“come on, just open the coat a little bit”

“no, I’m quite alright thanks, now if you wouldn’t mind”

Tsukki went to walk away but as he went to take a step up the stairs the alpha grabbed his wrist, pinning him back against the wall and ripping open his coat. The omega squirmed and tried to get out of the alphas grip when suddenly, the alpha had something frown at his head

“ahh, what the fuck?!”

The alpha looked to the floor at the item that was just thrown at his head

~ a heel? ~

The alpha turned in anger and suddenly Yamaguchi was by his side shoving him off the tall blonde, the beta grabbed him and held his arms behind his back. The omega struggled against the tight grip he was being held in, the alpha turned around and went to back hand Yamaguchi, the omega flinched waiting for impact

“TOUCH HIM AND I WILL KILL YOU!”

The alpha stopped his hand in mid air and looked up to see a raging Tanaka followed by Kinoshita and Narita stomping towards them. The beta quickly shoved Yamaguchi in to Tsukki and grabbed the alphas wrist and they both ran off. The three ran over to the two victimized omegas, Tanaka wrapped his arms around Yamaguchi

“are you okay?”

The omega nodded and looked over to Tsukki who just looked pissed off as always

“Tsukki?”

“hmmm? Oh, don’t worry about me. I don’t give a shit”

The blonde covered himself back up and made his way up the stairs, it was silent apart from the sound of Tsukki’s heels clanking on the metal stair case. Yamaguchi took the shoe he had on off and picked up the shoe he threw.

“I’m gonna go get changed, I’ll meet you at the front entrance”

Tanaka nodded and kissed his mate on the forehead, he nodded towards Kinoshita and Narita and the three made their way back in to the gym. Yamaguchi opened the door to the clubroom and Tsukki was already changed back in to his school uniform.

“that was quick”

“yeah, well I don’t particularly like being in female clothing”

“that’s fair”

The shorter made his way to his own clothes and began to get changed. Tsukki packed his outfit away and zipped up his red bag, placing it on his shoulder he makes his way to the door

“I’ll see you tomorrow”

“Tsukki…”

“hmmm?”

“are you sure you’re okay?”

“yeah I’m fine”

Yamaguchi hesitantly nodded, Tsukki frowned and then left.

As Tsukki made his way down the stairs he saw Kiyoko and Yachi making their way towards the gym. Kiyoko was holding a piece of paper and pointing at it as she was talking to Yachi. Tsukki frowned but shook it off and carried on walking. He placed his head phones on and hit play on his phone. There was nothing better for Tsukki then music to destress him, but to his annoyance his phone started vibrating, he sighed whilst pulling his phone out of his pocket

 

_**Incoming call Kuroo** _

 

Tsukki pressed decline and placed his phone back in his pocket after pressing play on one of his favourite songs. The omega had walked for about two minutes and his phone started vibrating again

~ ugggh I swear to god ~

He pulled his phone out

 

_**Incoming call Kuroo** _

 

He rolled his eyes and yet again declined it. The music began to play again and Tsukki sighed in relief, as he continued walking home his phone vibrated again but this time it was only a short one, Tsukki frowned as he pulled his phone out

~ and now he sent a message? ~

The omega hummed a slight laugh before opening the message

 

 **Kuroo:** _Tsukki, answer the phone!_

 

 **Tsukki:** _I’m walking home at the moment, I’ll call you when I get in_

 

 **Kuroo:** _on your own?_

 

The omega frowned not quite understanding why he seems panicked

 

 **Tsukki:** _yeah? ….._

 

 **Kuroo:** _Yamaguchi messaged me saying you was attacked!_

 

The omega sighed at the fact that they exchanged numbers at the dinner they had that time, and was slightly annoyed that Kuroo was panicking over an issue that wasn’t actually an issue

 

 **Tsukki:** _words sure can get twisted or read wrong cant they? I’m almost home, I will call you when I get in. oh and do me a favour and don’t reply to this message… I’m trying to listen to music_

 

 **Kuroo:** _okay_

 

 **Kuroo:** _shit sorry_

 

 **Kuroo:** _dammit!_

 

Tsukki’s eyes narrowed but then he chuckled to himself, he placed his phone in his pocket and walked around the corner to his house.

When he arrived, he took his shoes off and placed his bags on the coat hooks, he then shuffled to his bedroom and flopped on the bed. He pulled his phone from his pocket and removed his head phones. Rolling on to his stomach he messages Kuroo telling him he’s home and that he’s going to call him now in which the alpha replies with a thumbs up emoji. Tsukki pressed call and hits the loud speaker button

 

_“Tsukki!! Are you alright? You got attacked?! Did they hurt you? Do I need to kill a man?”_

“hahaha! No, it wasn’t quite an attack, I think Yamaguchi made it sound worse then what it actually was”

_“so, what happened?”_

“we had a dress rehearsal today…”

_“uuuhhmmmm”_

“what?”

_“oh, sorry, I was just picturing you in your outfit”_

“you don’t even know what my outfit is…”

_“yeah but you said its revealing…”_

“it is, but you still can’t picture something you don’t know anything about”

_“your right… I’m just picturing you naked”_

“wahhh!?”

_“hahahahahaha sorry Tsukki, carry on.”_

“I’m gonna hang up”

_“no, no, no, I’ll stop, I’ll stop! Please carry on”_

“well I got cornered by two guys and they wanted to see what I looked like under the trench coat I was wearing, I said no obviously, and they got a little hands on, but that was it nothing bad happened”

_“I’m gonna kill a man”_

“oh, dear haha”

_“well, as long as you’re alright”_

“I am”

_“good. I can’t wait to see you! Feels like it has been sooooooo long!”_

“because it has been”

_“has anything interesting happened?”_

“nahhh, not really… actually yeah I guess there is something”

_“ohhhh?”_

“do you remember Asahi and Nishinoya?”

_“yeah, sort of… man bun and rolling thunder?”_

“haha yeah that’s them”

_“what about them?”_

“well, Nishinoya was getting neglected at home by his mum, then she lied or something and pretended she had sorted herself out and wanted to have a mother and son relationship… but she had an alpha come around because he promised to clear her debts if he could spend one night with Nishinoya…”

_“oh shit!”_

“but Asahi got to him in time and now he lives with him”

_“wow, talk about gossip”_

“I don’t gossip… so that’s just information.”

_“hahah yeah sure okay”_

“anyway, my phone is dying so I will have to put it on charge and message you later”

_“okay my sweet”_

“eeeww”

_“ahhhh come on! Pet names are cute!”_

“goodbye Kuroo…”

_“LOOOOOOOOOOVE YOOOOOOOU!”_

 

Kuroo looked at his phone

~ salty… he hung up on me?! ~

Kuroo sighed and slouched further in to his sofa

“what’s the matter bro?”

Kuroo looked at Bokuto through the corner of his eyes. The silver haired alpha was laying across the arm chair with his legs dangling over the side and he was tapping away on his phone

“when are you going home?”

Bokuto dropped his phone on his chest

“well, that’s mean!”

Kuroo sighed

“I miss him Bo”

The silver haired alpha swung himself around so that he was sat up right

“well, you get to see him soon, right?!”

“yeeee but I want to see him now…”

Bokuto sent Kuroo a slanted smile

“you need a beer!”

Kuroo rolled his eyes

~ oh! I should message captain thighs about his little crow! ~

The bed head alpha grabbed his phone and pulled up Daichi’s contact details

 

 **Top Cat:** _Sir thighs a lot. I’m sorry to hear about your baby crow! I hope he’s okay!_

 

 **Thighs:** _what did you call me? My baby crow?_

 

 **Top Cat:** _Sir thighs a lot! Lol well your just saved as thighs in my contacts_

 

 **Thighs:** _that’s weird…_

 

 **Top Cat:** _try telling me you don’t have a weird name saved for me!_

 

 **Thighs:** _…. Anyway, what are you talking about?_

 

 **Top Cat:** _I’m talking about Nishinoya getting neglected and then attacked by an alpha who wanted to spend the night with him in agreement of clearing his mum’s debt_

 

Daichi looked up from his phone in shock, Suga was sat at the kitchen table resting his head on his hand smiling at his mate

“what’s up Dai?”

The alpha worriedly looked at Suga, knowing full well that shit was about to go down when he tells him

~ oh hell. ~

 

  **Present time**

 

Suga had fallen asleep due to how warm he got whilst wrapped up in the blanket, Daichi knew that was a weakness of his mates, get him warm and he will fall asleep, he needed to calm his mate down somehow. Daichi left the setter to sleep on the sofa whilst he made his way back to the kitchen, he flipped the kettle on and made himself a coffee before sitting down and messaging Asahi about the information that he had just been told. Asahi and Daichi exchanged messages for a further 20 minutes and Asahi had confirmed the whole thing but also explained that Noya was going to tell Suga about it after the performance because he didn’t want to worry him because he knew what he would get like. Nothing was said about how Kuroo knew but they just assumed how he found out.

Word just spreads.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> how much of a gentleman is Tanaka with Yamaguchi?!?! omg everyone needs a Tanaka in there lifes!!  
> hahaha Suga can be one scary mother fucker !   
> hope you all enjoyed this chapter! let me know what you think by leaving a comment :) 
> 
> until next time! :)


	29. The Performance

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ATTENTION!!   
> if you haven't heard these songs!
> 
> BlackPink- Boombayah  
> EXID- Up & Down  
> 2NE1- Come Back Home   
> SHINee- Lucifer   
> Boyce Avenue- all of me
> 
> then I advise you to listen to them before, or during when they are mentioned just so you get a better picture of it! :D
> 
> also some of you may be thinking why 5 songs? well... I had a little something up my sleeve ;) 
> 
> I hope you enjoy!!!

Convincing Kenma to tag along with Kuroo to Miyagi was seeming next to impossible, but the alpha wasn’t giving up. Snatching the PSP from the omegas hand whilst he was in a boss fight got his attention quick enough. Kuroo held the gaming device above his head so that his best friend couldn’t reach it not matter how much he tried jumping. Kenma frowned and blew a strand of hair that had fallen out of place, Kuroo smirked at him

“so, will you come with us?”

Kenma frowned towards the taller

“us?”

Kuroo dropped his arm from above his head and chucked the device on the bed

“yeah, Bokuto and Akaashi are coming too, they’ve booked a hotel, so you could stay with them?”

“I don’t think their gonna want me to intrude”

Kuroo guiltily smiled as he scratched his cheek

“yeah, about that… they booked 2 rooms… 1 for them and 1 for you”

Kenma’s blank expression towards his best friend said enough. Kuroo had already planned on dragging Kenma kicking and screaming if he had to. The omega sulked as he grabbed a backpack and shoved a load of clothes inside followed by other bits that he would need for the trip. He shoved the bag on his back and opened his bedroom door

“I need to tell my mum where were going…”

“oh, don’t worry about that! I already spoke to her”

The alpha smiled

Kenma sighed and proceeded to leave his bedroom.

When they got outside it was only a 10-minute walk to the train station where they saw Bokuto and Akaashi waiting for them at the entrance with their bags on their backs.

Akaashi was dressed smart with a long grey coat on to his knees, black scarf, black skinny jeans and grey high-top trainers. Bokuto wasn’t dressed so much for the cold weather, instead he was wearing dark blue straight leg jeans, a black vest top and a black zip up hoodie that he had half zipped up.

“aren’t you called bro?”

Kuroo approached Bokuto

“naahhh, why?”

“well, you’re not exactly dressed for warmth”

“says you!”

Bokuto almost yells gesturing his hands up and down in Kuroo’s direction.

Kuroo was in black skinny jeans, white high-top trainers, black vest top and a red zip up hoodie.

Akaashi sighed at the two arguing over what each other were wearing

“how is it that the two youngest dress appropriately for the weather?”

Akaashi gestured to Kenma who was wearing his Nekoma gym gear. Red tracksuit bottoms with NEKOMA written down the side, a plain black top, a Red jacket that had a white hood and a thick white scarf

“hmmm? I’m just in my gym clothes…”

“well at least its warm and you have a scarf.”

The two alphas sulked and made their way in to the train station followed by Akaashi and Kenma.

Once they were on the train traveling towards Miyagi Akaashi looked at his watch

“what time did you say the event starts?”

Kuroo pulled out the leaflet with all the details on from his hoodie pocket

“4pm”

Bokuto frowned

“why so late?”

“Tsukki said something about lighting and stuff”

The two mates nodded in understanding and Kenma just had his head down playing his PSP.

A few hours had passed and the 4 were relieved to be off the train. They made their way out of the train station and began their walk down the street. Akaashi and Bokuto were looking around amazed as to how quiet it was, the small sidewalks, lack of cars on the road and people in sight. It was like a completely new world to them. Kenma was still oblivious to his surroundings as he was still trying to defeat the boss on his game that he was trying beat earlier.

When they eventually got to their destination they each paid the admission fee and walked through.

Akaashi stopped walking and the other three turned to look at him

“what’s up?”

“I see why there was no one on the streets now”

The three turned back around to look in the direction the setter was looking in

Crowds and crowds of people, hundreds possibly thousands were surrounding themselves around a massive stage, a stage much bigger then any of the ones in the schools. Music was playing in the background, some people were sat at benches drinking and eating, stalls were up, a massive banner that ran across the second entrance which read ‘ **Sendai gymnasium fund raising event’**. The smell of alphas, betas, omegas, food, alcoholic beverages and party bangers surrounded the four as they walked further in. The whole thing was overwhelming to say the least and Kuroo looked at Kenma who had now put his PSP away

“how you feeling kitten?”

Kenma with slightly wider eyes then normal looked up to the alpha

“I’m fine”

“are you going to be okay?”

“ye… yeah I’ll be fine”

“okay, just make sure to stay close to us alright?”

Bokuto grabbed a hold of Akaashi’s hand and Kuroo made sure Kenma was close before they made their way through the crowd.

Eventually after a few pushes and shoves they got to the front of the stage. They all turned around to see a mass of people behind them and instantly knew that there was no way they were going to be able to get back through once the show had actually started. Kuroo continued to look around until he spotted exactly what he was looking for, his mate. He beamed a massive smile and waved his hand in the air to get his attention, Tsukki looked over and turned to Yamaguchi saying something to him before he turned back around and made his way over to the alpha.

When he finally got to him Kuroo embraced him in a massive hug

“Tsukki I have missed you so much!”

The omega stood froze for a split second before he eventually wrapped his arms around his alpha

“I’ve missed you too”

Kuroo frowned towards his mate

“Tsukki… errr… you got taller?”

The omega smirked

“yeah actually, by 5 inches”

He says looking down to his heels. Kuroo looked down and instantly shot his head back up to look at Tsukki with a blush

“y… you… your wearing heels?!?!”

“haha yeah, well it wasn’t actually by choice”

Kuroo tried to compose himself the best he could before he realised something

“you said your outfit was revealing?”

“yeah it is…”

“I don’t think you can class a zipped-up trench coat as revealing”

The alpha began to laugh

“you laugh now… but this is just to keep us covered before we perform”

Kuroo’s eyes widened in shock and excitement. The alpha blinked and shook his head quickly

“oh yeah! How rude of me!”

Kuroo turns around to look at three males who were looking towards the mates

“this is my best friend Kenma, my bro Bokuto and his mate Akaashi”

Tsukki stood there in shock before bowing and greeting them. The omega grabbed Kuroo by the arm and pulled him to the side as much as he could with a crowd around him and whispered in his ear

“the first time I meet your friends and I’m dressed like this? Do you know how embarrassing this is for me anyway”?

Kuroo looked at his mate apologetically  

“I’m so sorry Tsukki, I didn’t see the harm”

“tsk”

The omega looked away clearly pissed off but then he looked back at his mate, to be honest he didn’t care, he was just happy to be back with his alpha

“it’s fine…”

“TSUKKI!!!”

The blonde turns around and instantly gets tackled by Yamaguchi, he waves and greets Kuroo and followed behind him was the rest of the team making their way to the front of the stage.

“testing, testing, 1 2 3”

The crowd stopped talking and all eyes were on the stage where a young-looking beta woman was standing by the mic. She was wearing a black and white female suite and her brown hair was up in a pony tail.

“welcome everyone and thank you for coming. As you all know we are here to raise money for the Sendai gymnasium. All the money that was collected at the gates will be donated, we have volunteers on the stalls and every bit of money they bring in will also be donated, along with the extra bit of sponsored money our performers have gathered. Speaking of performers, it seems that K-pop is a popular genre that has been chosen. Without further ado, dancing to BOOMBAYAH by BLACKPINK please welcome the volleyball team from Aoba Johsai!”

The crowd cheered as they walked on to the stage.

The omegas Oikawa, Makki, Yahaba and Kunimi wearing white waist coats with nothing underneath, mint green skinny jeans and white high-top trainers. the alphas Iwaizumi, Mattsun, Kyoutani and Kindaichi wearing a mint green bow tie on the top half with nothing else, showing off there beautifully ripped muscles, white straight legged jeans and mint green high-top trainers. Last but not least, their only beta Watari, who was wearing a white vest top, skinny jeans that had one green leg and one black leg, followed by white high-top trainers that had green and black markings over them. 

The team stood in a line, from left to right it was Mattsun, Kunimi, Kyoutani, Watari, Yahaba, Kindaichi and Makki. Oikawa and Iwaizumi were stood in front of them but at each end of the stage. The music started, and Oikawa made his way down the stage to his mate mouthing the lyrics and stroking his chin as he approached him, he then turned and grinded himself down the alpha in to a slut drop. The mates danced their way back in to a line where they performed a complicated foot sequence, perfectly timed and not a single person out of place. They all split off in their pairs waiting for the chorus and as it kicked in the alphas swung their omegas around their bodies and up in the air, so they did a star jump as they landed. Once the chorus ended Watari jumped in to the middle of the stage from which seemed like nowhere, almost like magic how he appeared. He swung his body around the floor in to a breakdance, ending it with a backflip and skipping back in to line.

Team Karasuno were in the crowd gob smacked of how perfectly timed everything was and even more amazed when they saw Watari’s solo. Suga turned to Daichi pulling him low enough to talk in to his ear

“I didn’t think Aoba Johsai would be able to dance like that! I mean I had a hunch about Oikawa but…”

Daichi looked at Suga with a slanted smiled and shrugged. The mates turned to look at the rest of the team but got worried when they saw all their expressions. Expression of worry and nerves were plastered across their faces, the mates looked back at each other with even more of a worried look before looking back at the stage.

Makki and Kunimi were in the middle of swinging each other around and spinning off in to different directions leaving enough space for Yahaba and Kyoutani to step forward. The alpha lifted Yahaba bridal style and span around, in mid spin he threw Yahaba crazy high in the air, whilst he was in the air he did a double flip and Kyoutani caught him just as he was an inch away from the floor. The whole crowd flinched thinking he was going to plummet straight to the ground, but because of Kyoutani’s strength and perfect timing that didn’t happen. The alpha bought Yahaba to his fit and the song ended. The teamed stood in a line and bowed, the crowd went crazy with cheers and clapping. Oikawa looked up and spotted Karasuno stood in the front line, he made eye contact with Kageyama and winked before laughing and joining the rest of his team leaving the stage.

Kageyama grunted and Tanaka slapped his back

“pay no attention to it, were about to show them up anyway”

The beta woman made her way back on the stage bringing the mic with her

“wow! What a performance from Aoba Johsai! Well done boys! Okay performing to UP & DOWN by EXID please welcome Karasuno’s volleyball team!”

The crowd cheered, Tsukki quickly turned to Kuroo giving him a quick kiss on the cheek before leaving, the alpha placed his hand on his cheek and smiled as he watched Tsukki walk off with his team.

Ennoshita, Kinoshita and Narita made their way to the back of the stage to take over on the sound and lighting. The five omegas Suga, Hinata, Noya, Yamaguchi and Tsukki stood in a line wearing their trench coats. The crowd were discussing amongst themselves about their outfit choice and how its weird wearing a long coat for a dance performance. The four alphas Daichi, Asahi, Tanaka and Kageyama wearing an orange waist coat with nothing on underneath it, black skinny jeans and orange high-top trainers all stood in a line behind the omegas.

As the music started the omegas whipped off their trench coats chucking them to the side of the stage, revealing what they were really wearing for the performance. Which was all black 5-inch heels with thin straps that wrapped all the way around to just above their ankles, an orange and black tartan sailors mini skirt with black short shorts underneath that you could barely see and a crop top that showed most of their stomach and the straps were half way down their shoulders exposing most of the top part of their chest, the top was exactly the same pattern and colour as their skirt. 

All five omegas turned to the side and simultaneously raised their arms and lowered themselves down in to a slow-motion slut drop, circling their hips seductively before they raise themselves back up.

Kuroo’s eyes widened as he watched his mate in the sexy attire dancing seductively with a half-smile on his face

“shit…”

The alpha shuffled, Bokuto looked to his side

“something wrong bro?”

Bokuto’s worry towards the alpha caused Akaashi and Kenma to also turn. Kuroo looked up from a slight crouching position

“I… got a boner…”

Bokuto burst out laughing

“I hahahahah I can see why bro hahahaha you got yourself a fine arse looker there!”

Akaashi nodded slightly

“I agree, he’s got amazing legs”

Bokuto turns to his mate

“that may be so, but yours are better!”

He places a kiss on the omegas cheek. Kenma looks at Kuroo from the corner of his eyes

“your mate is… beautiful Kuroo”

Kuroo blushes and re adjusts his clothing before standing up straight

“I know”

He stares back at the stage watching Karasuno dance with a sparkle in his eyes.

The alphas were now at the front of the stage performing an extra complicated foot sequence that Asahi had spent so long teaching them. Asahi had his hair down and it was flowing back and forth with every movement, he was sending everyone in the crowd crazy screaming for him, and every now and then you would catch Noya smirking at him, well of course the omega has a weakness for his alphas hair being down. When ever the chorus hit, the omegas would make there way to the front, place their hands on their sides and roll their hips in time with the music.

The team stepped to each side of the stage. Suga, Daichi, Tanaka and Yamaguchi on the left. Asahi, Noya, Kageyama and Hinata on the right. The omegas were grinding up and down their alphas whilst the alphas caressed their mates bodies. Tsukki was in the middle of the stage sexually running his hands down his body and moving his hips in a circle lowering himself to the ground and back up. The team quickly joined back with each other a proceeded to do a synchronized routine and as the song ended they raised their hands in the air.

The crowd went crazy! Screams, cheers, clapping and even whistles spread across the audience.

The omegas grabbed their coats and placed them on before leaving the stage, as they left they received glares from Aoba Johsai which they ignored and made their way to the front of the crowd. Kuroo grabbed Tsukki by the elbows and was looking down, the omega looked worried and thoughts ran across his mind

~ is he annoyed with me? Was it to much? ~

Kuroo looked up with a bright red face

“Tsukki! You were amazing up there! You looked sexy as fuck!”

“language.”

The alpha turned to see Suga’s disapproved look, Kuroo bowed towards him and looked back at his mate

“you were beautiful”

Tsukki’s eyes widened and he blushed a deep red, he turned away

“whatever…”

The beta woman made her way back on to the stage

“well wasn’t that a show!?! Please give another round of applause to Karasuno! For our next act we have two singers! Singing COME BACK HOME by 2NE1, please welcome to the stage Shimizu Kiyoko and Yachi Hitoka!!”

The team turned in shock and you could tell that they all thought the same thing

~ WHAT?!? ~

The two girls made their way on to the stage holding a mic each

Suga fell on Daichi with his hand on his heart, the alpha turned to his mate

“Suga?! Is everything alright?”

The omegas eyes were watery, and he shook his head

“wh… what are they wearing?”

“hmmm?”

Daichi looked back to the stage and his eyes widened almost instantly. A sight the team parents did not want to see

Both the girls had matching outfits, army pattern boots that came just past the ankle with a 6-inch light brown heel, a very short black pencil skirt and an army patterned bra, most of their skin was exposed and their hair was flicked over the top and fell down one side.

Daichi looked back at Suga who was looking at the two girls horrified

“D… Dai… they got those outfits from Kiki’s…”

The alpha nodded his head

“yeah… I know, you have one just like it”

Suga turned to his alpha and slapped his chest

“that’s not the point Daichi! What are they doing?! Their meant to be innocent!”

The music began, and Shimizu was the first to sing, the teams eyes widened, and smiles were plastered across their faces, even Suga and Daichi were smiling. who would have known she has such a powerful voice? when the chorus hit Yachi took over in vocals and amazed everyone but shocked the captain and setter when the two girls went back to back and started grinding up and down each other, Yachi held her arm out and did an enticing beckon with her hand. The team’s jaws dropped and Suga semi passed out from shock of his female pups acting sexual, Daichi caught him with one arm and stood in shock not taking his eyes off his pups.

Kuroo turned to Tsukki

“your managers have some moves!”

“I didn’t even know they were performing today, it’s come as a bit of a shock to everyone”

“yeah, bless your team mum though, he looks like he wants to jump on the stage and throw his trench coat over them”

The alpha began to laugh and Tsukki smirked at his comment. The alpha turned to speak with Kenma but frowned when he wasn’t there

“Bo!”

The alpha and his mate turned

“hmmm?”

“where’s Kenma?”

“I dunno? I thought you were keeping an eye on him”

Kuroo felt his heart sink, he swung around to Tsukki

“I have to find Kenma! I’ll be right back!”

The omega nodded to his mate and turned to Yamaguchi

Meanwhile Kenma was getting shoved and pushed through the crowd whilst he was trying to find an opening he could run through to escape, but with no luck his anxiety was kicking in and he kept flinching as elbows were coming towards him and people were stepping on his feet. The omegas breath started to thicken making it hard for him to breath, his eyes became blurry and his whole body felt tight, he started swaying to one side when suddenly someone grabbed his shoulder and pulled him from the crowd. Once he was out and he could breath again he looked up to his rescuer. A tall alpha with blonde hair on top and brown underneath, he was wearing a bright yellow polo shirt, dark blue skinny jeans with white trainers. Even though Kenma was saved, his heart began to beat faster, he was alone with an alpha he had never met but… he felt safe.

“are you okay? Hello? Hello?”

Kenma snapped back in to reality and looked at the alpha who was looking at him worriedly

“oh… erm… yeah, I’m good now… thanks to you”

The alpha stood up straight and smiled

“well I’m glad!”

Kenma shyly looked down and then slowly back up to the alpha

“how did you know I uncomfortable?”

“well, at first I was checking out your OVERWATCH backpack, it’s sick by the way! I love OVERWATCH! I’m a Lucio main! What about you?”

“err… D… D.VA”

“sweet! Well yeah anyway, it was after I was checking out your bag that I noticed you didn’t look good, so I thought I would help you out”

The alpha smiled towards Kenma making him blush

“KENMA!!”

Kuroo came rushing out the crowd and wrapped his arms around the omega

“I was so worried! I’m glad you’re okay!”

The alpha looked up, seeing the other alpha and glared

“who’s this?”

Kenma pulled himself out from the tight hold Kuroo had him in

“he helped me out of the crowd, this is…”

Kenma stopped himself and turned to the alpha

“I didn’t catch your name…”

The alpha smiled and pointed his thumb towards his face

“I’m Terushima Yuuji and you?”

“Kozume Kenma and this is Kuroo Tetsurou”

“I take it this is your alpha?”

Kuroo stood straight with a horrified look and Kenma quickly shook his head

“no! he’s my best friend since childhood”

Yuuji beamed a massive smile

“oh, I see!”

Kenma blushed

“oh, that act is almost over! I need to get going, my bands performing next! Hopefully I’ll see you again”

And with that the alpha ran off in to the crowd. Kenma watched as he disappeared from his sight and Kuroo looked at the omega with a cheeky smile.

The girls finished their song and had left the stage. The beta woman was back on stage clapping her hands

“well done girls! You did great! Our next act will be a band and they will be doing a cover of LUCIFER by SHINee! Please welcome Johzenji’s volleyball team!”

The stage was set up with the bands instruments quickly. Yuuji was the only one wearing something different, the rest of the team were wearing dark blue polo’s, yellow skinny jeans and black trainers. The music began and Yuuji grabbed the mic, soon as his voices escaped his lips Kenma was blown away, he pushed past Kuroo and took a few steps forward. Something about Yuuji’s voice was making the omega swoon, it was beautiful, magical and Kenma was captivated. The wind blew through the omegas hair and it was as if the alphas voice travelled with it. Kuroo looked at Kenma and knew exactly what he was feeling, he was feeling warm and at peace.

The band finished off their song, bowed and left the stage. The beta woman passed them on the way up the stage and smiled at them

“such talent has performed here today! But we must have a winner!”

Aoba Johsai looked over to Karasuno glaring at them, this time they glared back. Bokuto and Akaashi were stood awkwardly feeling the tension between the teams. The woman opened up the envelop she was holding

“the winners are… SHIMIZU KIYOKO AND YACHI HITOKA!!”

The two girls stood there in shock as the team bombarded them, jumping in excitement. Oikawa turned to his team

“well, they looked and sounded hot”

The omega shrugged and walked off, the team sighed and followed behind him. Karasuno were full of smiles and kept congratulating the team managers.

The crowd had managed to ease off a bit, so the team decided to go get something to eat, Bokuto and Akaashi had already left to try and find Kuroo and Kenma.

Kageyama approached Suga on their walk to find something to eat

“aren’t you cold Sugawara?”

“oh, no I’m fine”

The omega had his arms crossed around himself as he looked at the managers who had his trench coat over the top of them

“as long as their covered up I’m fine”

The setter smiled towards the other

They all sat around a long table and Suga went up to the stall to order a platter of Dango’s. The guy running the stall was an old beta man that had grey hair and wore a dirty white apron, he smiled at the omega

“you were good up there today, I saw your performance, very nice.”

Suga raised an eyebrow at him

~ bit creepy ~

“thanks…”

“what can I do you for?”

The man said as he was looking Suga up and down. The omega tried hiding his exposed skin with his arms but to his fail he just placed his order.

“must have been thirsty work up there! Here, have a drink on me! There’s a special way of drinking this magic drink though!”

“magic drink?”

“that’s right!”

The man places 3 shot glasses down that had clear liquid in, followed by 3 bits of lemon and 3 pinches of salt.

“so, you have to take a shot, lick the salt and then bite on the lemon”

Suga was sceptical but picked up the first shot glass

“you have to do all 3 real quick”

As Suga was doing the shots the man licked his lips as he took each one back. The omega slammed the last glass on the side and gasped

“that stuff is disgusting! What is it?”

“Tequila!”

“Tequila?”

Suga’s eyes raised as he realised what that was

“alcohol?!?!”

“yeeeeap”

The old man smiled

“I’m under age you weirdo!”

The beta laughed as if it wasn’t an issue, Suga grabbed the tray of Dango’s and walked over to the table the team was sat around. He placed the tray down and everyone jumped to grab a stick, Suga slumped himself down next to Daichi and sighed

“you alright?”

“yeah Dai, I’m fine…”

The alpha frowned at him but grabbed 2 sticks for him and his mate. The four Tokyo boys walked up to the table, Tsukki greeted them and told them to take a seat. Kuroo introduced Bokuto and Akaashi to everyone and they chowed down on the food. A lot of laughter and stories were told, Yamaguchi looked at Tanaka who was quite obviously staring at him and sexually bit his lip, the alpha raised his eyebrows and quickly stood up, the team looked over to him

“me and Yamaguchi need to go, erm… Saeko wants us to do something at home”

Tanaka grabbed Yamaguchi by the elbow and dragged him away. Suga swayed in to Daichi

“hmmm? F’whats s’all that bouts then?”

Daichi frowned at his mate

“are you okay Suga?”

With bright red cheeks the omega looked up to him through droopy eyes

“imfinewhayou ask?”

“are you… drunk?”

“waaaahhh??? Nooooo, I’m under age… oh wait! Cha creepy old guy who swayed me… served me even, he gave me Tequila! And he was looking at shme weirdly”

Daichi growled before slamming his hands on the table and standing up, Suga looked at him with a confused face. The alpha stormed away from the table, Hinata quickly sat down at the side of Suga

“what’s the matter with Daichi?”

Suga was smiling at the first year for about 30 seconds before replying

“wait… what? did you say something?”

Hinata frowned towards the 3rd year

“yeah, I said what’s the matter with Daichi?”

“there’s something wrong shwith Dai?”

Suga stood from the table to go searching for him. Hinata frowned and turned to Kageyama

“hey, Bakageyama!”

“what?”

“when did Yachi and Shimizu leave?”

“just a second ago, why?”

“shall we go home?”

The omega winked at his mate, Kageyama nodded quickly, he knew what that meant.

It didn’t take long for the rest of the team to leave and left around the table was Tsukki, Kuroo, Kenma, Bokuto and Akaashi.

Akaashi looked around from where he was sitting

“looks like this place is getting pretty empty now”

The others nodded in agreement.

“see you guys later!”

They turned their heads to see Daichi carrying an unconscious Suga on his back. The five of them looked confused but before they could say anything Daichi was out of sight.

“KENMA!”

The omega swung himself around quickly to see where his name just got called from. Yuuji was stood behind him out of breath

“I’ve been searching for you for ages, my team left an hour ago but… I wanted to see you again before I left”

The other four looked at each other before nodding and moving to the other end of the table to give the two some privacy. Kenma was blushing

“was you running?”

“yeah, I ran around everywhere because I realised that you’re not from around here and I didn’t want to miss you before you left”

“how did you know?”

“well, I’ve never seen you around here before and… you have Nekoma wrote down your leg. That’s Tokyo, right?”

Kenma hummed in response before looking down

“can I have your number?”

Kenma looked up surprised

“my number?”

“yeah! I would like to get to know you!”

The omega blushed and nodded. They exchanged contacts and Yuuji ran off happily, Kenma turned to the people he was with and they had giant smiles plastered across their faces apart from Tsukki, he just pushed his glasses up his nose, but in a weird way that can be classed as a smile. Half an hour had passed, Bokuto, Akaashi and Kenma had decided to go to the hotel they booked to get an early night. Kuroo looked at Tsukki

“and then there was two”

Tsukki grinned

“shall we go back to mine then?”

The alpha nodded.

As they stood from the table Kuroo did a mini jog to catch up to his mate and entwined his fingers with his, Tsukki looked at his mate who just grabbed his hand and smiled. They had a quiet walk home where barely any words were shared but they didn’t care, the fact they were finally with each other again was all that mattered.

When they arrived at Tsukki’s they were both greeted by the omega’s mum, they spoke for a moment but Tsukki complained about how his feet hurt and that he needs to rest. His mum knew damn well that he didn’t want to be stuck talking with his mum and that he would rather get the most out of the time he gets with his mate. They made their way to his bedroom and when they got there Tsukki held the door open for Kuroo to step in side

“your mum is really nice, I thought that it would be awkward meeting her for the first timggghhh”

Kuroo was cut short due to his omega embracing him in a passionate kiss. Tsukki shut the door behind him and continued to kiss the alpha. Kuroo pushed the omega against the wall and ran his hands through his hair, Tsukki striped the trench coat off and threw it to the side, Kuroo took a step back to look at his mate in the outfit but couldn’t handle their bodies being separated. He lunged towards him kissing his neck and running his hands up and down his back.

Tsukki pulled away, grabbing his mates hand and leading him to the bed, he laid down and pulled Kuroo on top of him. Their tongues battling for dominance and their bodies radiating heat between them, Kuroo pulled back and started to strip himself down. He manages to get all the way down to his boxers before Tsukki wrapped his legs around his waist and pulled him in close. The alpha begins to kiss down his body starting from his neck all the way to his ankle. He holds Tsukki’s leg up in the air and places kisses down the side of his calf

“this outfit looks so good on you, seeing you in heels really does it for me”

He looks up and down Tsukki’s slender legs and places the one he still has in the air on his shoulder, he begins to move his kisses further down until he reaches his inner thigh where he took small nibbles and long sucks leaving bite marks as he goes. This caused the omega to tremble underneath him, Kuroo smirks and releases his mates leg from his shoulder. He began to pull his black short shorts off followed by his underwear, the alpha growled in excitement when he saw Tsukki’s grown member. He threw the recently removed items on the fall and lifted both of his legs up by the back of his knees, exposing the omegas already slick hole. Kuroo leaned forward and placed his tongue over the circle of muscle causing Tsukki to gasp and grab a hold of Kuroo’s hair. He whimpered from the tease and trembled as his mate stuck his tongue in, the omegas eyes shot open and he moaned from excitement when Kuroo started moving his tongue and slurped at the slick.

The alpha sat back and lowered his mates legs, he forcibly placed two fingers inside him and this caused him to groan in pain and pleasure. Kuroo’s breathing picked up along with Tsukki’s, he spent a further 10 minutes preparing him and then striped his boxers off. He positioned his painfully hard manhood against the omega’s twitching hole and thrust himself all the way in, Tsukki gasped as his head flung back from the pleasure

“K… Kuroo”

“hmmm?”

“m… mo… move ugghhhh”

At the sound of his mate begging he thrust in and out of him at a fast pace. Tsukki’s eyes watered, the pain, the pleasure, the need for his alpha was over whelming. He let out little whimpers as the ecstasy of the intimacy between them was incredible. Tsukki wrapped his legs around the alphas waist and pulled him in deeper causing them both to tremble slightly, Kuroo ran his hands up his mates stomach and under his crop top pinching at his nipples, he leaned forward lifting the top up and circled his tongue around the bright pink little nubs before biting

“uggghhh uhh K… Kuroo. Please”

Kuroo smirked at him

“what do you want me to do?”

Tsukki grabs his mates hand and places it around his neck and then grabs his other hand placing it on top of his twitching member. Kuroo knew his mate liked to be choked but he always felt to scared to do it properly, so he applied a little bit of pressure around his neck and his mate moans whilst arching his back slightly. Seeing his omega in the state was sending Kuroo wild, his eyes began to dilate, his breathing became deep and sweat was dripping off him.

~ r… rut? ~

“n… no!”

Kuroo forces himself backwards but making sure he doesn’t pull out of his mate, Tsukki’s eyes widened

“wh… what’s wrong?”

The omega managed to breath out. Kuroo took a deep breath for composure

“I… th… think I almost went in… t…to a rut!”

Tsukki’s jaw dropped

“are you okay now?”

The alpha nodded and managed to mumble

“I think so”

Tsukki smirked and placed his hand gently on the side of the alphas face

“good, now make me weak”

Kuroo’s eye brows raised and he laughed slightly before thrusting deep inside his omega. Tsukki slumped himself on his back and grabbed the duvet beneath him, gripping so tight that his knuckles turned white.

Long, slow and hard thrusts driving the omega wild, Kuroo picked up pace and the slowed right down causing his mate to moan for more. The alpha leaned forward slipping his tongue in to his mates mouth and passionately made out with him, as he pulled away Tsukki gasped and swung his arms around his mates shoulders, Kuroo pulled his mate on top of him

“ride me, Kei”

Tsukki shivered to his alpha using his given name and started to bounce up and down, wiggling his hips and holding on to Kuroo’s shoulders

“ummm nngghhhh uhhh… K… Kuroo I…”

Kuroo smirked and pulled out of his omega, Tsukki whined as he now felt empty. The alpha flipped him on his front and pulled his hips up so that his mate was now presenting himself. He positioned his member at Tsukki’s hole and thrust straight in, Tsukki’s head raised at the impact and then fell between his elbows which were holding him up.

The omega was getting close to an orgasm and he could tell Kuroo was to, his knot had started to form inside him, and it was sending Tsukki wild. Gasps and moans were filling the bedroom

“Kei… I’m”

“do it… in… inside”

and with that Tsukki felt the inside of him stretch as his mates knot grew. Both of them shuddered as they reached their climax. The omega fell flat and Kuroo fell on top of him, both sweaty and out of breath they waited for Kuroo’s knot to go down.

Once his knot had shrunk he rolled on to his back bringing Tsukki to his chest to hold him in a tight embrace

“I love you Tsukki”

The omega still trying to catch his breath managed to mumble an I love you too, but was only just understandable. Kuroo smiled as they laid there in silence for a further 20 minutes.

“is it okay if I use your shower?”

The omega sat up and nodded towards his mate. Kuroo grabbed Tsukki’s dressing gown, wrapping it around him and leaving the bedroom. The tall blonde sat up and removed his heels placing them to the side of his computer desk, he then removed the rest of the outfit that sent Kuroo wild and placed them in the wash basket which was located in the corner of his room. He grabbed some tissues and wiped himself down before grabbing a white top and a pair of black tracksuit bottoms from the wardrobe and putting them on followed by spraying himself with deodorant. He sat back on his bed and looked around his room a bit dazed until something caught his eye, his guitar. He got up and walked over to where it was stood on a stand, he picked it up and made his way back to the bed. He crossed his legs and positioned the guitar, so he felt comfortable. He began to play the BOYCE AVENUE’s cover of ALL OF ME.

Kuroo finished off in the shower and made his way back to Tsukki’s bedroom. He stopped suddenly in the hallway when he heard the sound of a guitar, he peeked through the gap in the door and saw that Tsukki was the one playing, his eyes widened when he heard his voice.

~ is he singing in English? ~

Kuroo blushed and covered his mouth whilst stood listening to his mates beautiful voice. You could tell Tsukki was really feeling the music he was playing, as he let lose in his voice and his eyes were closed whilst still playing.

As his mate was coming to the end of the song Kuroo realised that he had tears running down his cheeks, his mate was beautiful, his voice made his heart melt and he looked so passionate whilst playing the guitar. The alpha quickly wiped the tears from his cheeks and rubbed his eyes with the sleeve of Tsukki’s dressing gown. After he managed to compose himself he walked in to the bedroom, the blonde turned in shock

“oh, that was a quick shower”

He stood and placed the guitar back on its stand.

“that was amazing…”

Tsukki turned and blushed

“wahh? You heard me?!”

The alpha didn’t have to say anything, he just stood there staring at his mate with a loving gaze, Tsukki looked to the ground and made his way to the bed, Kuroo joined by sitting opposite him.

“I didn’t know you can speak English? And where did you learn to play the guitar so well?”

The omega smiled

“well, I’m not a strong English speaker but, when it comes down to music and singing it’s quite easy to pick it up and go along with it. Akiteru caught be singing to what ever was on the radio in the morning whilst I was making breakfast and he told me that I sounded just like BOYCE AVENUE, and I had no idea who that was until he showed me, so I continued to cover more of his songs”

Kuroo was smiling towards his mate

“and as for where I learnt how to play guitar, the answer would be no where… I taught myself. Whilst I was on YouTube looking up BOYCE AVENUE I came across a band called OWL CITY and they were what inspired me to pick up the guitar… well them and THE SCRIPT”

The alpha was looking at the younger with an astonished expression

“that’s amazing Kei, your just full of surprises. I couldn’t ask for a better mate. I just want to listen to you play and sing for hours I can’t get over how good you are!”

Tsukki smiled and looked down, Kuroo placed his finger under his chin causing him to look up and placed a gentle kiss on his lips, they both blushed as he pulled away.

The mates stayed up talking until early hours of the morning, it really did feel great being back together.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> soooooo what did you all think?!?! XD I hope you all enjoyed it!   
> isnt Kuroo amazing how he already knew Kenma was coming with him XD well becuase of him Kenma may have just found a future mate ;)   
> also how does Suga always end up drunk? LMAO   
> and Kuroo x Tsukki ahhhh i love them!!!   
> also if you want to see the outfits they were wearing, follow me on tumblr! I have posted pictures of all their outfits on there. https://www.tumblr.com/blog/haikyuutrash11  
> if the link doesn't work just search for haikyuutrash11   
> :)  
> thanks for reading!
> 
> until next time!


	30. Chill Day!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wow chapter 30 already!  
> I'm so proud ^.^  
> thank you to everyone who has stayed on this journey with me :)  
> this is just some fun whilst our boys from Tokyo are in Miyagi :)  
> enjoy!

The next morning Suga was sat on the edge of the sofa wrapped up in a fluffy white dressing gown that appeared to be to big for him, he had one leg crossed over the other and he was eating a slice of toast. He grabbed the remote and switched the TV on, it was a news report about the fund-raising event.

_Yesterdays fund raising event for Sendai gymnasium managed to raise an amazing 1,218,000 Yen!_

Suga raised his eyebrows. Daichi walked in to the living room and smiled at his tired looking omega

“how do you feel?”

“hmmm? Oh, I’m fine… just have a slight headache”

The alpha sat beside him and wrapped an arm around his shoulder squeezing him tightly before letting go. The omega smiled at him and took a bite from his toast

“a lot of money was raised yesterday”

“that’s good to hear!”

_in other news, a man was found beaten at the side of the gymnasium earlier hours of the morning, people have reported that he was last seen at one of the stands at the fund-raising event selling Dango’s._

Suga frowned and lent forward slightly, Daichi’s eyes widened

_If anyone saw what happened, we are asking people to come to the station and file a report_

“hey Dai? Isn’t that?”

“nope”

The alpha had turned the TV off before his mate could finish the question. Suga frowned

“I was watching that!”

“how about I run you a nice hot bath?”

Daichi skipped out of the living room in a hurry. Suga finished his toast and made his way in to the kitchen to wash up his plate. The alpha ran back down the stairs

“baths done”

The omega smiled and placed a kiss on his mates cheek

“thank you!”

He walked in to the hall way and the sound of something hitting the ground caught Daichi’s attention, he spun around and saw that Suga had dropped his dressing gown on the floor and that he was now in fact very much naked. Daichi tried to look away out of respect but couldn’t actually bring himself to do so. He made a slow walk towards his mate and wrapped his arms around him, stroking his bare back and cupping a feel of his arse

“Dai, stop that tickles!”

The omega shuffled backwards

“wanna take a bath with me?”

The alpha nodded enthusiastically

“oh! But no funny business, I have plans today!”

“plans?”

Daichi frowned at his mate

“yeah! I’m going shopping with Akaashi!”

“Akaashi? The guy from Tokyo?”

“yeap!”

“when did you…?

“we exchanged numbers yesterday and we messaged each other this morning. You! Will be spending the day here with his mate Bokuto, also I think Kenma is going to stay here with you too, Akaashi said he offered but Kenma doesn’t really like to be around loads of people”

“I… ah… okay?”

Suga smiled at him

“so, about this bath?”

An hour had passed and Suga had decided to wear his favourite pair of grey skinny jeans, a plain black shirt and a dark grey overhead hoodie. Daichi had just thrown on some black track suit bottoms and a white polo shirt seeing as he was spending the day in the house. The mates were sat around the kitchen table drinking a coffee and having a laugh until they were both interrupted by the doorbell. Suga made a small jog to the front door

“hey! I’m glad you managed to find your way”

“phone Sat-Nav’s are amazing”

Akaashi bowed

“come in, come in”

Suga opened the door wider letting the three Tokyo boys in. Daichi came from the kitchen to greet the guests. They all made their way in to the living room

“were gonna get straight off, I have my phone on me. I’ll see you when we get back”

Suga placed a kiss on Daichi’s cheek, and the two omegas turn to leave

“AKAAAAAAAASHI!”

The omega turned to look at his alpha with an unamused glare

“what?”

“do I not get a kiss goodbye?”

Bokuto pouted, Akaashi sighed before walking over to his mate and kissing him on the cheek. Suga grabbed his grey coat and blue scarf before placing his white high-top trainers on.

“bye!”

The two omegas left, slamming the door behind them. Daichi looked over at the remaining two, Bokuto appeared to be sulking and Kenma was on his phone.

“so… err. How was the hotel?”

“it was really cheap but so nice! The bed was super comfy, and I didn’t wake up once during the night!”

Bokuto exclaimed happily  

“It was warmer in the hotel then it is in my own room back at home”

Kenma quietly spoke, not looking away from his phone.

Daichi smiled at both

“how long are you staying for?”

“hmmmmm”

Bokuto put his finger on his chin

“I think Akaashi said were staying for one more night”

“were leaving tomorrow morning, but I think Kuroo is planning on spending a few more days”

Kenma explained. Daichi raised his head up slightly before slapping his hands on his knees

“does anyone want a hot drink?”

“actually…”

Kenma stood up and the two alphas looked at him

“I’m gonna go meet Terushima”

“wahhhh!”

Bokuto stood quickly

“what?”

“Kuroo would kill me if anything happened to you! I don’t think you should go… you… you don’t even know him!”

Kenma rolled his eyes and made his way over to Daichi

“thank you for allowing me in your home”

The omega bowed and left, shutting the door so quiet that Daichi had to quickly check to see if it was actually shut. When he made his way back to the living room Bokuto was still standing but with a defeated look upon him

“I just got out right ignored?!”

The alphas shoulders slouched and Daichi began to laugh

“looks that way pal”

Daichi places his hand on Bokuto’s shoulder

“don’t worry about it to much, he has his phone he will call you if something happens”

The alpha tried to reassure the other.

“yeah, your right. Kenma is a smart kid anyway. So… I have an idea!”

Daichi frowned towards the alpha

“what?”

“where’s the nearest shop?!”

Daichi raised an eyebrow and turned his head to the side slightly.

 

Kenma was looking down at his phone following the line in which his Sat-Nav was taking him. As he looked up from his phone to make sure he didn’t bump in to anything, he stopped at the sight of someone stood in front of him, as he raised his head further up he noticed that it was Yuuji, the alpha was smiling at him.

“Kenma!”

The omega shyly looked down and placed his phone in his pocket.

“h… hey, Terushima.”

“ahhh, skip the formalities! You can just call me Yuuji”

The alpha smiled at him and Kenma gave him a shy smile in return

“so, I was thinking I could treat you to lunch?”

“sure…”

“great! Let’s go!”

Yuuji grabbed the omegas hand and hurriedly made his way to the spot in mind.

 

Suga and Akaashi were walking close to each other as they made their way around the shopping centre.

“oh! Akaashi look at that top in the window!”

Suga grabbed Akaashi by the elbow and dragged him over to the shop

“wow, that’s really cheap as well!”

The younger said surprised

“this shop is amazing! Its always on a sale, you should get this top”

The older points to the manikin  

“really?”

“yeah! It would really suit you!”

Akaashi looked back to the top through the window and contemplated what he would look like in it. The younger turned to Suga

“can we go in? I would like to try it on”

Suga nodded happily and they both made their way in to the shop.

Big red signs everywhere with white lettering that read ‘50% off all tops’ ‘everything must go’ ‘sale!’ the boys spent 20 minutes looking around and Akaashi had already picked up the top that was on display in the window. Suga had a basket full of different clothing items that he knew he didn’t need to try on, because what ever he liked he knew would suit him. The two made their way to the dressing room so the younger could try the top on and Suga waited for him.

“well, well, well, if it isn’t Mr Refreshing”

Suga sighed before he turned around, knowing full well who had just appeared without looking

“Oikawa…”

“ahhh, don’t be like that”

the Seijou setter waved his hand

“I think I will buy this top”

Akaashi steps out of the changing room wearing a black button up shirt with white buttons, white cuffs and a white collar. Oikawa turns to see who Suga was accompanied by and his jaw dropped

“wahhh?!?! You’re so pretty!”

Akaashi blushed and looked down, Suga sighed and rolled his eyes

“Akaashi this jerk is Oikawa, Oikawa this is Akaashi he’s from Tokyo”

“rude!”

Oikawa dramatically stepped back with a shocked expression, placing a hand over his chest. Again, Suga rolled his eyes.

“it’s a pleasure to meet you”

Akaashi bowed towards the 3rd year

“it’s really not”

Suga scoffed and Oikawa frowned at him. Akaashi went back in to the changing room and came back out in his original attire. The two boys went and paid for their clothes and Oikawa followed behind them also paying for his items. As the three left the store Suga asked Akaashi where he wanted to go for a coffee, the 2nd year not knowing his way around shrugged

“have you tried the knew coffee shop that opened up next to the vintage shop?”

“there’s a new coffee shop?”

Suga turned to Oikawa

“you haven’t been yet!?”

The Karasuno setter shook his head and Oikawa stood in shock

“come with me!”

Oikawa grabbed Suga and Akaashi by their wrists and dragged them half way down the shopping centre. When they got there, he stopped and raised both his arms

“the coffee in here is amazing!”

“Starbucks? We have loads of these in Tokyo”

The 2nd year smiled

“the coffee in here is good”

“good?!?! I trained for an extra 3 hours after having one of these!”

“trained?”

Akaashi looked at him intrigued

“yeah, just like Mr. Refreshing here, I’m a setter!”

Oikawa gestured at Suga who didn’t look too impressed. Akaashi giggled slightly and the other two turned to him confused

“its funny how 3 setters are out shopping on the same day in the same stores”

Akaashi began to chuckle some more in to his fist. Oikawa raised his eyebrows

“wow! So, you’re a setter too?! Must be a setter thing… well apart from Kageyama!”

Oikawa grunted.

“what do you mean?”

Suga asked slightly pissed off

“well, were all good looking and were all setters!”

The Seijou setter winked, which just seemed to piss Suga off that little bit more

“so, your saying that my pup isn’t good looking?!”

Suga and Oikawa were pulling the same pout towards each other and Akaashi felt slightly awkward

“shall all three of us go for a coffee?”

The both turned to the 2nd year and simultaneously spoke

“all three?!”

Akaashi smiled and nodded

“no thanks, I’m good”

Oikawa turned to walk off but was stopped by someone grabbing his shoulders he turned to see Akaashi smiling

“come on, it will be fun.”

The 3rd year sighed

“fine…”

The three of them walked in to Starbucks and placed their orders

Oikawa ordered himself a Caramel Latte, Akaashi ordered a Caramel Frappuccino and Suga ordered himself an original milky coffee. They sat at a round table by the window. The atmosphere was awkward to start with, but it soon became lighter when Akaashi sighed at a text he just received from Bokuto and the other two could relate to how paranoid their mates get when they go out on their own. The omegas spent the next hour laughing and telling funny stories about their teams and mates.

“no trust me that’s nothing, Bokuto once dropped to his knees in the middle of the hallway screaming my name… well, I can only assume it was my name… it was rather distorted. All because I shared my drink with another student. He claimed I was 2nd hand kissing other people… he cried.”

The other two burst in to laughter

“okay, now that’s good”

Oikawa chuckled whilst wiping a tear

“Daichi once played a prank on me by switching the sugar with salt, so that when I had my morning coffee I almost threw up… I got him back though. I cut a massive circle in the arse of all his trousers and boxers so that he had no choice but to go out exposed to buy new ones”

The other two looked at Suga shocked

“what? You don’t mess with an omega and their morning coffee!”

They both nodded in agreement

“Iwa-Chan once screamed ‘GODZILLA’ when I thrust inside him”

Oikawa began to laugh, he was never meant to tell a single soul, but it was too gold not to share. The other two didn’t laugh they just sat there in shock, Oikawa looked at them confused

“what?”

“did you just say when _you_ thrust in to him?”

Suga lent forward

“err, yeah?”

“your alpha lets you do _him_?”

Akaashi sat up surprised

“well, only sometimes… I’m normally a bottom but sometimes we like to switch it up a bit…”

Suga and Akaashi’s jaws dropped

“I couldn’t imagine switching it up like that, I’m such a power bottom and Daichi likes it that way.”

“I couldn’t imagine switching it up either… I may not seem it but I’m proper submissive in the bedroom, plus Bokuto has way too much pride as an alpha to let me do him”

“Iwa-Chan has pride! It’s just… I dunno, we have known each other since we were young, so we have always been experimental with each other”

Oikawa blushed

“I think that’s sweet”

Akaashi smiled softly

The three-omegas carried on talking, laughing and teasing each other for a further half hour.

“oh, is that the time?”

Suga checked his phone

“we should probably get going”

Akaashi nodded at him and gathered his coat, scarf and bags

“I hate to admit it, but I actually had fun today”

Oikawa reluctantly mumbled. Suga smiled at him

“well, lets exchange numbers and we can do it again sometime”

Oikawa looked at Suga with a smirk

“sure”

They exchanged numbers before gathering the rest of their bits and leaving the coffee shop. As the three turned the corner and walked out the entrance, little did they know if they were to turn around they would see Kageyama and Hinata stood in shock a couple of steps away from the entrance of Starbucks.

Hinata looked up to see Kageyama’s eye twitching

“why do you think they were together?”

The omega risked asking his alpha

“how am I supposed to know boke!”

Hinata flinched at the snap he just received, Kageyama looked at him with a slanted smile

“sorry, lets get a bus back to yours, I don’t feel like walking with all this shopping back”

Lucky for them the bus stop they got off at was only a 10 minute walk to the omegas house.

Once they got in the house, removed their shoes and placed the shopping down Kageyama was attacked

“Tobio! Tobio! Tobio, you came around!”

Kageyama smiled at the little ball of orange

“hey Natsu”

“will you play with me?!”

Kageyama looked to Hinata who shrugged

“alright, but only 20 minutes okay?”

Natsu smiled and dragged Kageyama to her room. Hinata carried some of the bags in to the living room where his mum was sat watching TV wrapped up in a pink dressing down and pink fluffy slippers

“oh! Shouyou, I see Natsu dragged Tobio off?”

“yeah. I have the bits you asked for here”

“thank you!”

His mum beamed a massive smile. Hinata placed the bags by her feet and decided to go retrieve his alpha from his sister’s room. When he opened the door Natsu was giggling and Kageyama had his back towards the door

“what’s so funny?”

The omega made his was in to the room. Kageyama turned to face the omega and Hinata couldn’t help but burst out laughing and pointing. The alpha had his hair put in to small pig tails and he had stickers all over his face, his face in which didn’t look amused as he was facing Hinata, but soon as he turned back to Natsu he was smiling.

“okay, that’s enough now Natsu, we have some course work to do”

The omega pulled Kageyama from the bed and began to leave her room

“Shouyou! Your no fun!”

Hinata turned around and stuck his tongue out before shutting the door behind them.

Kageyama slumped on Hinata’s bed and removed the stickers and hairbands that he got attacked with, he shook his head to make his hair fall back in place.

“our course work has to be in, tomorrow right? We should start that as soon as possible, I don’t really wanna face Daichi or Suga if we get another bad grade”

The alpha nodded towards his mate

“okay, I’m gonna quickly jump in the shower, you set up the text books”

Kageyama grabbed the bag with text books in but got distracted once Hinata had fully stripped down. The omega was oblivious to his alphas stare, he made his way to his wardrobe to grab a towel and turned once he had picked one

“wahh, what are you looking at?”

Hinata caught his alphas glare, he moved closer to the omega and turned him around, so his back was towards him, Hinata frowned

“what are you doing?”

The alpha wrapped his arms around his mates waist and rested his head on his shoulder.

“Ka… Kageyama, I need to get in the shower”

“Just give me a minute”

The alpha took a deep inhale of the omegas scent glands and moved his mouth to the back of his neck to where the bond mark was. He placed a kiss on the mark, making Hinata shiver. The alpha dropped to his knees and rested his head on Hinata’s tiny peach bum

“Bakageyama?!”

“I love your arse, its just so small and cute”

Hinata blushed and spun around quickly, Kageyama’s eyes widened.

“well, if you wanted me to compliment your junior you should have asked”

The omega quickly covered his manhood and ran off to the bathroom, covering himself with the towel. Kageyama laughed through his nose and continued with setting up the text books.

 

Yuuji had decided to take Kenma on a lunch date to a quiet American themed diner. They were sat in a booth at the back, away from everyone else. Yuuji had ordered the ‘Luxury Meat’ which was a beef burger topped with 3 rashes of bacon and a thin slice of chicken, the bun in which it came in was glazed, the drink he ordered was a banana milkshake. Kenma had ordered a seeded bun beef burger and a strawberry milkshake.

“you should have ordered something more!”

Yuuji pointed to Kenma’s plate

“I don’t often eat big meals”

The omega shyly took a small bite from his burger.

“I’m glad you agreed to come on a date with me!”

“a date?”

“yeah!”

“oh… I… I didn’t realise this was a date”

The omega blushed but hid his face with his hair by looking down

“would you have said no?”

The omega froze feeling the pressure slightly, but then realised he wouldn’t have said no and that he is more then happy to get to know the alpha. 

“I still would have met you”

Yuuji full teeth smiled towards Kenma’s answer

“I’m glad!”

The two of them spent the rest of their time eating, getting to know each other and Kenma was opening up more and more by the second. Yuuji was seeming more interested in the omega then he had before. The omega’s smile made the alphas heart beat faster and he wished to see the smile more often.

“so, you said you’re a D.VA main on Overwatch?”

Kenma hummed in response

“that’s awesome, what do you play on? Console or PC?”

“console… PlayStation 4. What about you?”

“pffft obviously a PlayStation 4!”

Kenma may not have shown it, but he was over the moon that Yuuji plays a game that he likes and that its on the same console, he will finally have someone to play with. They agreed to add each other on PSN when they get home so that their able to play and share games with one another. As the date continued there was more laughs, more talking and even cheeky smiles thrown back and forth. Kuroo and Tsukki were holding hands whilst walking to find somewhere to eat.

“oh! You have an American diner here?!”

The alpha excitedly asks his mate

“its right in front of you… why are you even asking?”

Kuroo glared at him and pulled his arm to get closer. He looked through the window amazed at what it looked like and amazed by the menu, as he kept looking he spotted his best friend sat at the back booth with someone

“wahhhhhh!”

The alpha jumped back from the window and Tsukki grabbed him

“what is it?”

“K… Kenma is in there with that guy from yesterday… the alpha!”

“and?”

“what do you mean and?! He doesn’t know him well enough to go out on his own with him! Where the hell is Bokuto?! I asked him to look after kitten whilst I wasn’t there! I swear to god I’m gonna kill him when I see him!”

Tsukki smirked towards the raging alpha, he put his hand up to his face and began to laugh, Kuroo turned to him with a raised eyebrow

“Kuroo, their probably just getting to know each other better. They seemed pretty interested in each other yesterday so…”

“hmmmm… I guess your right”

“plus, if they hit it off Kenma might get lucky tonight”

The omega winked as he walked off and Kuroo’s expression changed to a horrified one

“Tsukki wait!”

The alpha yelled after his mate as he ran in his direction

 

Suga and Akaashi finally arrived back home, the older was shuffling through his bag to find the keys

“I have them here somewhere”

Both boys giggled

“ahhh found them”

As Suga placed the key in the lock they both heard a loud bang come from inside, they looked at each other worriedly and the older began to frantically try and open the door. When they both burst through they ran straight to the living room, where they saw Daichi and Bokuto laying on the floor laughing surrounded by empty beer cans. The two omegas stood there with their arms crossed and an unamused look on their faces. Bokuto was laughing, he turned to look at the door and noticed their mates standing there, his smile dropped, and he coughed to get Daichi, who was laughing uncontrollably attention. Once the alpha noticed that the other wasn’t still laughing and that he had a sheepish grin instead he looked to the door where he had now noticed his mate and Akaashi standing there. The younger setter turned to Suga

“I am so sorry; this scene is clearly an act of Bokuto’s”

Suga smiled at the setter

“don’t mind. I’m sure they are both to blame”

He says glaring back at his alpha. Akaashi walked in to the living room and helped his alpha up

“where’s Kenma?”

“Kenma is… ermmm… he… errrrr”

“he went to meet Terushima”

Daichi answered for him whilst swaying on the floor. Akaashi gave Bokuto an unimpressed look

“well, you’re the one that has to deal with Kuroo…”

Bokuto stared at his mate

“AKAAAAAASHI! Heeeelp me!”

The younger sighed and turned to Suga

“I’m going to take Bokuto back to the hotel”

Suga beamed a sweet smile and nodded towards the mates as they left. The sweet smile soon turned to a glare directed at his mess of an alpha on the floor.

“Suga, I… I can explain…”

“hmmm… I bet you can…”

The alpha tried to stand the best he could without swaying off in to a different direction. He walked over to his mate and went to wrap an arm around him, in which he dodged out of the way. The omega tutted and made his way to the kitchen with his bags and placed them on the table. Daichi came following in behind him, this time he managed to wrap his arms over the setter’s shoulders. Suga could barely hold up his body weight normally, let alone a drunk swaying one.

“Dai, get off your heavy…”

“but I just wooooove you sooooo much!!”

Suga frowned trying to pull his mates arms off him

“seriously Dai, I can’t hold you up… your … wahhh ahhhh!”

 

**BANG**

 

The two mates were on the floor and Daichi tried to focus his swaying vision. Once he had he noticed that Suga was just laying on the kitchen floor not moving. The alphas heart sunk, and he rushed over to his mate. He picked his upper half up so that his mate was slightly sitting, his eyes were closed and his head fell to the side.

“oh, god… Suga! Did you hit your head?! Suga? Koushi?!?!”

The alphas heart began to race. He basically put all his body weight on his omega causing him to fall and his hit head, the guilt was washing over him, and he had his unconscious omega in his arms.

“Koushi… please”

“RAAAAAAWRRRRR!!!!!!!

The alpha jumped back slightly, letting go of his mate. Suga burst in to laughter

“oh Dai, you should have heard yourself! Hahaha Suga?! Koushi?!?!”

The omega continued to laugh at his mate. Daichi was looking at him with mixed emotions, worried, confused, scared all of which he had no idea which one to feel.

“Suga… you… how… what… but you… didn’t you hit your head?... you were unconscious?”

“no, I didn’t hit my head Daichi… I slapped the counter and moved my head in a way to make it seem like I did”

Suga managed to spit out before laughing again

“but, why would you do that? I was so worried!”

“oh, I dunno? Because it was funny?”

“it wasn’t funny at all! I thought I had seriously hurt you”

Suga’s lips slanted

“but you feel sober now right?”

The alpha frowned because he did in fact feel sober

“ye… yeah?”

The omega smirked

“okay! So that’s what it was then! It was a tactic!”

Suga smirked and helped his alpha up. Daichi wrapped his arms around his mate and smiled

“what are you like?”

Suga lent back

“me? I don’t go getting drunk!”

Daichi’s face was plain

~ wait what? ~

“what?”

Suga asked looking sceptical. Daichi shook his head and smiled

“Dai, I never thought I would have to say this to you… but you need to go rest your head”

The omega chuckled slightly.

Daichi’s blushing face falls to the floor and Suga switches the kettle on

“go!”

Suga pushes his mate out of the kitchen.

When he sits down with his coffee he smirks to himself

~ I love Daichi so much sometimes ~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> fun times! hope you guys enjoyed it!   
> maybe Suga and Oikawa will go shopping with each other in the future ;)  
> I will be posting pictures of Akaashi's top and the diner Yuuji took Kenma on my tumblr, if you want to see it haikyuutrash11 is where to go :) 
> 
> until next time!


	31. Could It Be?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so this is another shortish chapter but its the last short chapter because the next one will be a big one :D   
> hope you enjoy this!

Two days later in the Karasuno gymnasium the team had been practicing for two hours nonstop, no rotations, no breaks and no team changes. With the whole dance routine taking up most of their valuable practice time it was the least they could do. But it was now taking a toll on their bodies and Ukai decided it was best for them to have a water break. Once he blew his whistle they made their way to the bench where Shimizu and Yachi handed them their flasks. Suga was talking to Yamaguchi at the side of everyone else when Noya decided to approach the 3rd year.

“Suga, can I talk to you?”

Both the omegas turn to the libero

“shall I go?”

Yamaguchi offered but Noya shook his head

“no, its fine, you probably already know”

“are you okay, Noya?”

Suga asked concerned but Noya smiled at the setter

“yeah, I am actually. I just want to explain something to you”

After 15 minutes the 2nd year had explained everything to do with his home life, his mum and how he kept everything a secret because he didn’t want to worry people. The older put his arm around Noya’s shoulders and reassured him that everything is going to be better for him now and that Asahi is one of the best alphas to be in the hands of.

“erm, so this alpha… did you happen to catch his name? if so, isn’t it worth reporting him?”

Yamaguchi curiously asked. Noya put his finger on his chin

“actually, yeah! His name was Jin”

Yamaguchi’s eyes widened, and he took a step back

~ park, scared, attacked, hurt, grass, alpha, dog tags, JIN! ~

Yamaguchi stumbled back some more, his breathing became hitched and his eyes began to water. He grabbed his chest and began to frantically look around at the floor. Suga and Noya stepped forward with an arm each stretched out towards the first year, and worried expressions plastered over their faces. This caught the attention of the rest of the team and Tanaka rushed over to his mates side, wrapping his arm around his shoulders

“Yamaguchi?”

The alpha was worriedly holding him close to his chest. Once he had sorted his breathing out he explained about the alpha who attacked him in the park and that he was wearing dog tags around his neck that had the name Jin on it.

“w… what if it’s the same alpha?”

Yamaguchi was worried

The rest of the team had now surrounded themselves around him and Daichi stepped forward

“if it does so happen to be the same alpha that attacked both Yamaguchi and Nishinoya, then it is definitely worth reporting. It could prevent the same thing happening to another innocent omega…”

The team simultaneously nodded their heads in agreement

“okay, I will talk to Asahi’s mum later about reporting it.”

The libero spoke quietly.

“on a lighter note! Us three were planning on going to karaoke after school”

Narita spoke up

Suga turned to Ennoshita, Kinoshita and Narita with an intrigued look and then back to Daichi with a grin, clearly wanting to go as well. Daichi sighed knowing full well that he would get dragged along to sing a few songs against his will. Hinata turns to Kageyama with a full sun smile grin

“can we go as well!?!?!”

Hinata jumps in excitement

“no…”

The alpha grumpily replies. Hinata stopped jumping and pouted at his mate

“why not?!”

“because I can’t sing.”

“and? Neither can I, but it will be fun!”

Kageyama sighed the same sigh as Daichi, defeated. He nods at his omega

“fine”

“yay!”

Suga turned to ask if the others wanted to come, but everyone else had plans.

“WILL YOU IDIOTS HURRY UP! IT DOESN’T TAKE THIS LONG TO HAVE A DRINK OF WATER!”

The coach blows long and hard on his whistle and the team scurry back in to position.

Another hour of practise went by and their free morning was over. Shimizu and Yachi were the first to leave because they agreed on studying in the library together before lessons start. Suga and Daichi had an exam they had to attend, the 2nd years only had one lesson to attend and the 1st years have lessons for the rest of the afternoon. Noya had decided to skip his lesson and go home with Asahi who had the afternoon free due to his exam being tomorrow.

When the mates arrived home, they were welcomed by Asahi’s mum. She made them both a hot drink each and asked them both to keep her company in the living room where it was warm before she went to the shop to buy bits for dinner. Whilst they were all sat in the living room Noya brought up the conversation of making a report about the alpha. Asahi’s mum was more than happy to help the omega with going with him to the station and filing a report.

The three of them watched some TV, drank their drinks, spoke some more and laughed about random things. Before they knew it almost 2 hours had passed, and the alphas mum stood abruptly

“oh my! I got carried away in chatting that I didn’t realise the time! I need to go to the shop!”

The woman laughed

She patted down her bob cut and made her way to the door, grabbing her coat and putting her shoes on. Asahi walked behind her holding the door open as she left

“be safe mum”

The beta turned to her son, smiled and nodded before walking off.

The shop was only a 10-minute walk around the corner. It was however cold outside, so she sped walked and made it in five. As she entered the shop she picked up a basket and placed it on her arm and began to scan the isles. She was walking down the meat isle and stopped at the gammon

~ oh, it’s been a while since we had a nice big bit of meat ~

She grabbed the largest one there and placed it in the basket. She jolted downwards slightly at the weight of it and decided that she didn’t want to be carrying something so heavy back home, especially if that’s not the only thing she’s buying. She placed the gammon back on the shelf and turned to walk on until she stopped herself in her tracks. She spotted a shorter woman down the isle who was trying to reach something from the top shelves, the woman was wearing a short tight dark blue dress and her streaked hair was half up

~ on second thoughts ~

The beta retreated her steps and placed the gammon back in her basket and walked up to the woman who was still struggling to retrieve the item on the shelf. She tapped the shorter on the shoulder

“excuse me, would you like some help”

The shorter turned

“oh, erm. Yes please”

The beta half smiled and grabbed the item passing it to the shorter

“Maaya right?”

The omega women looked confused

“yeah? Do I know you?”

The beta sarcastically smiled

“my names Chizuko, you don’t really need to know much about me apart from I’m Nishinoya Yuu’s mother”

The omega’s eyes widened

“excuse you! I am Yuu’s mum! What gives you the right to say you’re his mother?!”

The beta began to laugh

“what gives you the right to sell your sons body to clear your debt?!”

Maaya’s eyes sunk in to a glare but before she could say anything Chizuko placed her hand on the omegas shoulder

“its okay Maaya, we don’t need to speak much more”

The omega frowned in confusion at the beta, but before she knew it the basket that was resting on Chizuko’s arm was being swung around her head. The omega went flying in to the shelfs and fell on the floor. Everything was blurry and wavering, but she managed to see the beta woman walk towards her and crouch down in front of her

“if you ever think about coming near Yuu again, I will personally end you. He is my pup now! You hear me!”

The beta whispered to the almost unconscious omega

Security came rushing over and grabbed Chizuko by her arms and pulled her back, the other security guard knelt to see if Maaya was responding, which she was but only slightly.

“call the police and an ambulance!”

The security guard yelled.

 

Back at home Asahi was looking for Noya who had ran off and hid somewhere

“Noya, I will! Find you”

The alpha heard sniggering coming from their bedroom, he opened the door and made his way in. each step he made it caused the floor boards to creak and Noya to snigger a little louder. Asahi growled playfully and spotted a bundle of blankets on the floor to the side of their bed. He ponced on top of it

“got you!”

The alpha yelled as he pulled at the pile of blankets but frowned when Noya wasn’t there

~ wahh… what? ~

“ROLLING! THUNDER!!!”

Asahi turned quickly and saw his omega jumping towards him, he moved out the way so that his mate fell on the blankets. Noya turned and pouted

“that’s not fair!”

The omega sulked. Asahi laughed and pinned the omega to the ground with his arms above his head

“erm… Asahi… what are you d… doing?”

The alpha looked down Noya’s body and licked his lips. He placed his legs either side of the omegas waist so that he couldn’t move his legs, all whilst he still had his arms pinned.

“I… I can’t move Asahi”

“that’s the point”

The omegas eyes widened, Asahi spotted Noya’s top had slightly raised and was now exposing his stomach, he lent forward and placed little kisses around his belly button, Noya giggled and tried flinching away.

“and now…”

Asahi spoke as he removed one of his hands from his mates arm. He raised the top higher, fully exposing his mates upper half

“3… 2…1!”

Noya burst in to laughter and tried squirming away as Asahi was blowing raspberries on his stomach.

The alpha let go and rolled off so that Noya could move again. They both burst in to laughter, which was short lived when the home phone started ringing, Asahi frowned before standing up and making his way to the living room to answer the call

“hello?”

_“hello love”_

“mum?”

_“yeah, turns out we will be able to file the report sooner than planned”_

“what do you mean?”

_“well I got arrested for attacking Maaya in the shop”_

“wait… what? Are you okay?”

_“don’t worry about me, once they find out the truth I’ll be able to leave. Love you MUAH!”_

Noya made his way quietly in to the living room

“Asahi, what was all that about?”

The alpha placed the phone back on its stand and turned to the omega with a sheepish smile, he places his hand on the back of his neck and laughs nervously.

 

** At the Tsukishima residence **

Tsukki had not long been home, his mum was at work and his brother was sat in the kitchen with Saeko.

Akiteru had just made Saeko and himself a bowl of soup each, as they sat and ate they spoke about their home life’s, college, friends and family

“yeah, sometimes I feel like I should leave the house and leave Ryuu and Tadashi to it. They need time to themselves ya know?”

“yeah, I get that. Well with Tetsurou here I’ve just been staying out of Kei’s way, plus I’ve had a lot to do at college”

“do you plan on staying at college for another year or so?”

“yeah, one more year. What about you?”

“nahhh, think I’m just gonna try and complete this year and be done with it. Studying really isn’t my thing…”

“hahaha well that’s fair enough”

Akiteru smiled at the alpha causing her to blush slightly.

Tsukki walked in to the kitchen causing the two to jump and carry on eating their soup. The omega walked past the two at the table and straight to what they call ‘the munch cupboard’ and piled lots of things in to his arms, packets of crisps, chocolate bars, sweets and a couple packs of Pocky. Without a word spoken to either of them he shut the cupboard and left back to his bedroom. He opened his bedroom door to see Kuroo sat on the bed with his guitar strumming randomly at the strings making an awful sound come from it. The omega winced at the noise and dropped the pile of munch on the bed in front of the alpha causing him to stop playing and look up at his mate

“oh wow! That’s a lot of junk”

“didn’t know what to grab so I grabbed most of it”

The omega smirked

The alpha handed Tsukki the guitar and smiled

“play me a song?”

“no”

“awwww come on!”

“maybe later”

The omega grabbed the guitar and placed it on its stand. The alpha pulled a sulky face but it soon disappeared when he noticed Tsukki had brought in packets of crisps. The mates started chowing down on all the munch

“how was practice today?”

“intense, well we haven’t been practicing much volleyball because we have been practicing a dance routine instead… which I’m glad is over now. So, we didn’t have many breaks, although when we did have a break we found out that the alpha that attacked Noya might be the same alpha that attacked Yamaguchi some time ago”

“no way! So like omegas are this guys pray?”

“seems that way. But we won’t know for sure until its reported and the reports gone through”

“yeah the long part”

The omega nodded to his mate as he placed a crisp in his mouth.

The mates continued to eat and talk about random things. Tsukki found out that Kuroo is a genius when it comes down to science and that he is in the top classes for most of his subjects, Kuroo also found out that Tsukki is top in all his classes and that he is particularly good in written English. They also learnt random things about one another like Tsukki’s star sign being Libra and Kuroo’s being Scorpio, the alpha is ambidextrous where as the omega claims that the left side of his body is next to useless unless its in volleyball or with his guitar. Lots of other random facts about each other were shared and a lot of the time they were laughing at each other’s traits.

Kuroo placed a Pocky stick in his mouth and winked at Tsukki, the omega looked at him with a ‘yeah right’ expression before telling him that it wasn’t going to happen. So Kuroo pulled the Pocky stick out from his mouth and placed it in Tsukki’s, the omegas eye brows raised as the alpha started crunching down at the stick until finally their mouths met. Tsukki closed his eyes and enjoyed the moment between them. The omega jolted back as Kuroo began to tickle his ribs

“what do you think you’re doing?”

“tickling you dummy, what does it look like?”

The alpha continued to poke at Tsukki’s sides

“no, you can’t do that.”

“why not? Are you like… really ticklish?”

The alpha smirked and Tsukki looked worried

“what? No”

“liar!!!”

Kuroo pounced on the omega causing him to full back on the bed and started attacking him with tickles, everywhere! Tsukki was trying to free himself but Kuroo was to strong that he couldn’t escape, the omega placed his hand over his mouth and was trying to hold back laughter.

“I see, your trying not to laugh huh? What about your feet hmmm?”

Tsukki turned to him worriedly and shook his head frantically, the alpha grabbed his mates foot and began to tickle

“AHHH NOOOO! PFFFT ST… STOP! NO! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHA”

tears from laughter had formed in to the corners of Tsukki’s eyes, he begged his alpha to stop and eventually he did. The omega laid on his back trying to catch his breath

“that was awful. Don’t do that again.”

“no promises”

Kuroo smirked and Tsukki glared at him but then laughed through his nose. He couldn’t help but give in to his alpha.

“okay, so you want me to play you a song, right?”

Kuroo eagerly sat up straight like a well-behaved dog and nodded

“yeah! I really really! Want you to play a song, I was looking up Boyce Avenue whilst you were at school… and its amazing! How much you sound like him!”

“I don’t know if I’m as good as him, but I guess with more practice…”

“I think your as good as him! If not better!”

“okay, you’re just saying that”

“I’m not! I really do think it”

The alpha smiled at his mate

“okay, how good is your English?”

“I can understand when people are talking to me in English, I can read English but when it comes down to forming a sentence myself I’m a little slow. Why?”

“well, because obviously the songs I sing are in English… this one I want to sing you… means something”

“means something?”

Tsukki blushed and looked down

“it… its… how I feel…”

If Kuroo’s pupils could turn in to heart shapes that’s exactly what they would be right now

~ Tsukki’s gonna do a song about how he… feels? ~

Tsukki grabs his guitar and sits back on the bed with his legs crossed and the guitar positioned in-between, he clears his throat

“this song is called IN CASE YOU DIDN’T KNOW and when I listened to Boyce Avenue perform this… I felt as though I could relate and it would be perfect to sing to you…”

The omega blushed and Kuroo felt his heart get warm. As the omega began to strum on the guitar Kuroo got himself comfortable by crossing his legs and facing his mate.

“I can't count the times  
I almost said what's on my mind  
But I didn't  
  
Just the other day  
I wrote down all the things I'd say  
But I couldn't  
I just couldn't  
  
**_Alpha_** I know that you've been wondering  
ohh, so here goes nothing  
  
In case you didn't know  
**_Alpha_** I'm crazy bout you  
And I would be lying if I said  
That I could live this life without you  
Even though I don't tell you all the time  
You had my heart a long long time ago  
In case you didn't know  
  
The way you look tonight  
That second glass of **_Sake_** That did it, mmm  
  
There was something bout that kiss  
**_boy_** it did me in  
Got me thinking  
I'm thinking  
  
All of the things that I've been feeling  
Mmm, it's time you hear em  
  
In case you didn't know  
**_Alpha_** I'm crazy bout you  
And I would be lying if I said  
That I could live this life without you  
Even though I don't tell you all the time  
You had my heart a long long time ago  
In case you didn't know  
  
You've got all of me  
I belong to you  
Yeah, you're my everything  
  
In case you didn't know  
I'm crazy bout you  
I would be lying if I said  
That I could live this life without you  
Even though I don't tell you all the time  
You had my heart a long long time ago  
Yeah, you had my heart a long long time ago, mmm  
In case you didn't know, know, know  
In case you didn't know”

Once Tsukki had finished he looked up to Kuroo who had tears pouring down his cheeks and it didn’t take him long to full on ugly cry

“TSUKKI!!!”

The alpha jumped forward towards his mate, the omega quickly put the guitar at the side of the bed so that it didn’t get crushed along with him. The alpha landed on top of him and was plastering his face in lots of tiny kisses

“I love you so much Tsukki!”

The omega was smiling trying to get his mate off him

“okay, okay, okay I get it, get off haha”

Kuroo sat up on his knees and smiled, as Tsukki went to sit up properly Kuroo grabbed the back of his head and pulled him in for a passionate kiss, a kiss so passionate their tongues battled for dominance. As they broke free they gazed in to each other’s eyes lovingly, until Tsukki embarrassingly looked away, Kuroo hummed a laugh and laid on his back pulling Tsukki in to rest on his chest. The mates lay there happily in silence for a few minutes until Tsukki raised his head up slightly to look at the alpha

“I want to go back to Tokyo with you.”

Kuroo sat up in excitement causing the omega to slump to the side

“you do?!”

“yeah, well I have 3 more days left at school then we have a 2-week break before we go back and have exams”

“oh, I see! It would be amazing if you came back with me! I would actually love that!”

“good”

The omega smiles at his mate and they go back to laying on the bed with the omega resting on his alphas chest.

 

Daichi, Suga, Kageyama, Hinata, Kinoshita, Ennoshita and Narita had not long finished their time at the karaoke place and were walking down the street arguing over who should have actually won

“no! Daichi should have won he was really good!”

Suga winged

“I have to disagree, I think Narita had every right in winning! His voice was on point”

Ennoshita explained

“look, your all wrong. I should have won”

Kageyama smugly stepped forward

“now I will disagree with you there! You can’t sing at all! Why did you even come?”

Hinata moaned out

“because you made me boke!”

“I didn’t make you!”

“huuuuuh?!?!”

Daichi began to laugh and grabbed their shoulders

“now now you two behave”

The first years turned with horrified expressions and apologised instantly.

“to be honest, I really liked Suga’s voice. He sounded like an angel”

Kinoshita spoke up.

Everyone turned to the beta and smiled before they turned to Suga and nodded.

“oh! Stop! You guys…”

The omega blushed

They carried on walking down the street and Daichi had to keep telling them all to be quiet as they were all being so loud where they were so hyped from singing for the past couple of hours, also their ears were still ringing so they couldn’t tell if they were being loud or not. The boys didn’t want to go home yet and discussed on different ideas of what they could do, of course Kageyama and Hinata had the idea of playing volleyball but the rest of them sighed and ignored them, Suga wanted to go shopping but Daichi had put a limit on how much he can go shopping a month and he had already exceeded the limit.

“hey, why don’t we go see Tanaka and Yamaguchi?”

Narita suggested

“actually, that’s not a bad idea”

Ennoshita agreed

The rest of the team agreed that it was a good idea and set off their adventure to the alphas home.

As the seven arrived at the destination they all walked through the drive way and to the front door, just as Kinoshita was about to knock he stopped as his Knuckle was an inch away from the door. The rest of the team looked at each other awkwardly

“uughhh uhh Ta… Tanaka…h… harder!”

The team’s jaws dropped, and a horrified expression spread across all of them

“ahhh ugggghh… ye… yeah!”

“OKAY! On that note we should go!”

Suga spoke as he gathered the team members and pushed them up the drive. As they got 5 minutes around the corner they all burst out laughing

“m…my pup!”

Suga expressed horrified  

“aww Suga, don’t worry about it, its natural!”

Daichi wrapped his arm around his mate

“that’s not the point Dai! Yamaguchi is meant to be pure!”

“yeah… pure filth”

Hinata sniggered and Suga’s eyes widened, Daichi was silently shaking his head at the 1st year and he retreated behind Kageyama

“lets er… maybe… go back to ours”

Daichi suggested and everyone was up for it.

On their walk back to the 3rd years the team except Suga were holding back small giggles.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ohhhhhh what do you think? is it the same alpha who attacked both Yamaguchi and Noya?? hmmmmm   
> also I died writing the Kuroo and Tsukki bit omfg love them XD  
> also kinky Yama ;)
> 
> let me know what you thought of this chapter in the comments :D
> 
> until next time!


	32. So It Begins

4 days later and the school had broken up for the half term. That meant 2 weeks free time to supposedly revise and complete course work, although that never really happens in a half term.

“you’re going to Tokyo?!”

Yamaguchi asked Tsukki a little surprised

“that’s right”

Tsukki replied whilst he was packing his suitcase

“so, you’re going alone?”

“no, I’m going with Kuroo”

“no, I get that, what I mean is… so it’s just gonna be you and Kuroo?”

“yes?”

“is it really a good idea to go all the way to Tokyo when you don’t really know your way around and you’ve only been there once, like what if something happens to you?”

“shut up Yamaguchi”

“sorry Tsukki, it’s just I’m worried”

“you don’t need to be, I’ll look after him”

Kuroo winked towards the freckled omega. Yamaguchi looked at the alpha and frowned

“well I should hope so.”

Yamaguchi grunted. Tsukki rolled his eyes and continued to pack his suitcase.

So far, the tall blonde had packed enough clothes to last him a week. As the clothes piled on top of each other and grew bigger and bigger Yamaguchi was looking more and more worried at the fact his best friend is randomly going off to Tokyo.

“so, erm. Why are you in your volleyball kit?”

Kuroo asked the omega

“because Tsukki and myself have practice today…”

“oh, I’m not going”

The tall blonde stopped packing

“wahhh? You’re not? You know Suga-“

“yeah, I know, but it’s a one off… plus I’m still packing. I leave tomorrow morning”  

“tomorrow morning!! What time?”

“erm… what time was our train again?”

The blonde turned to the alpha. He grabbed his phone to check the train times

“our train leaves at 9am and it will get us to Tokyo for around 2pm”

Yamaguchi was still sceptical about the trip, but he figured that Tsukki is big enough to fend for himself and he has an older alpha mate to look after him. The three of them stayed in Tsukki’s room for an hour longer before Yamaguchi had to leave for practice

“well, if I don’t see you before you go… have a good time in Tokyo, send me pictures… and keep me updated!”

“yeah, yeah, yeah. See you later”

And with that the omega left.

“you know he smells… he smells like apple crumble…”

“really?”

“yeah! He has a really strong scent”

The alpha laughed

“that’s quite funny actually, his favourite food is apple crumble”

The omega explained

“wait, so your telling me two omega best friends have scents of their favourite food”

“huh?”

“well, your strawberry shortcake”

The alpha laughed

“oh, shut up!”

The omega blushed and continued with his packing

 

At the Karasuno gym everyone was already there doing their stretches, coach Ukai couldn’t make todays practice session as there was no one to cover his shift at the shop, and the two managers were running late. The doors open, and everyone turns to see Yamaguchi, they greet him with a smile and Suga walks over to him

“I thought you and Tsukishima always walk together?”

“yeah… he isn’t coming today…”

“what?!”

The team turn to see the outburst and make their way over to the two omegas.

“Tsukki is busy packing so he can’t make it in, he said to say sorry”

“yeah right!”

Kageyama mumbled

“yeah I highly doubt Tsukishima is sorry for not turning up”

Noya grunted

Yamaguchi sighed to everyone’s responses

“I guess I messed up with covering for him huh?”

The team nodded

“so, I guess you walking to Tsukishima’s place was a waste of time then”

Tanaka spoke as he wrapped his arm around Yamaguchi’s shoulders

“nahhh, not really. At least I got to see him before he went to Tokyo”

“Tokyo?!?!”

Suga stepped forward

“who’s he going to Tokyo with?... is he going by himself?”

Yamaguchi nodded towards the older in response

“well, with Kuroo of course”

Suga spun on his heels and walked right up to Daichi and looked up at him, the alpha raised one eyebrow at his mate

“we have to go to Tokyo!”

“what?!”

The alpha replied in disbelief

“we can’t be having Tsukishima go all the way to Tokyo by himself! There’s no way!”

“wait no! your crazy Suga, we can’t just invite ourselves and tag along with Tsukishima”

“who said anything about inviting ourselves? Tsukishima doesn’t even have to know!”

“wait, so you guys are planning on secretly following him to Tokyo… and around Tokyo?”

Asahi spoke in disbelief

“that’s right!”

The setter replied to him

“but, surely he will notice?”

Hinata stepped forward.

“okay, no wait! If anyone should keep an eye on Tsukki, it should be me! I’m coming too!”

“so… were going to Tokyo?”

Tanaka asked his mate and the omega nodded in reply

“no fair! If you guys get to go to Tokyo, then we wanna come too!”

“who’s we? boke!”

“actually… it would be quite nice… to maybe come along as well?”

“Asahi! For real? Can we go too?!”

Noya jumped in excitement

The three betas stepped forward

“I feel as if we have missed out on enough, we wanna come too”

Narita spoke for the three of them

Suga smiled at everyone

“so… are we all going to Tokyo then?”

The 3rd year setter sounded more then excited and the whole team nodded towards him. Daichi felt as though this trip was going to be more trouble than ever, but didn’t argue the point because he knew he would lose. The doors to the gymnasium opened and the two girls walked in. The team discussed with the managers their plan to sneakily follow the first year all the way to Tokyo and make sure that he was safe, and that no funny business was to happen. The two girls agreed with each other before agreeing with the team, that their both more then happy to tag along. After the team played some volleyball and cleared the gym they all went home to ask permission to go to Tokyo and to pack their stuff for the trip.

 

The next morning Akiteru had offered to give his brother and mate a lift to the train station. He very nicely asked Saeko to borrow her car so that he could get them there safely, obviously she agreed and handed over the car the night before. Tsukki and Kuroo were packing their things in to the boot of the car whilst Akiteru had the engine running to warm it up. Once they had loaded their things Tsukki slammed the boot down and climbed in to the back, Kuroo called shot gun soon as the car was in sight, well soon as any car was in sight seeing as he didn’t know what car to look out for. Once they were all in they set off and made it to the train station in 20 minutes. Running a little behind schedule they quickly jumped out the car, grabbed their bits from the boot, said their goodbyes and made a slight job to the ticket office. They made their way through the barriers and sat waiting for their train on the platform. Kuroo placed the back of his hand on Tsukki’s knee for the omega to grab a hold of, he laced his fingers within the alphas and smiled at him. The mates waited for 10 minutes until the train arrived, Kuroo grabbed his mates suitcase and his own bag and boarded the train, the omega followed on behind him.

Little did they know that at the very end of the platform stood the rest of the Karasuno team and the two managers. All of them observing the mates from a distance and being sure not to be seen. The team boarded the train and managed to have the end carriage to themselves, so they were all able to sit down. On one side sat Daichi, Suga, Ennoshita, Noya, Asahi, Tanaka, Yamaguchi and opposite them sat Kageyama, Hinata, Narita, Kinoshita, Shimizu and Yachi. Their luggage was placed in the overhead storage unit, and with the amount of stuff Suga had packed and brought with him it’s surprising anyone else was able to fit their belongings in.

“so, remind me again why we’re going to Tokyo?”

Kageyama moaned

“to make sure Tsukishima is safe!”

Suga replied happily

“you mean to keep an eye on him…”

Kinoshita commented. Suga pouted towards the beta

“no! its to make sure no funny business goes on!”

“probably because Suga wants to shop”

Suga turned shocked as to what his alpha just said

“excuse me? I did not decide to go to Tokyo just to shop!”

“so, you won’t be doing any shopping over there than?”

“no…”

“really?”

“no, I won’t”

“at all, no shopping at all! For anything, you can’t buy a single thing…”

Suga started to sweat at the words and look around slightly

“are you trying to interrogate me Dai?”

“no… its just hard to believe”

The alpha laughed and Suga pouted at him.

“what’s wrong with shopping?”

Hinata questioned

“well, Suga gets money sent to him from his parents, an allowance if you like. Its meant to buy him things for school, food and anything else he may need. But he decides to spend 90% on clothes”

Daichi explained

“40%”

Suga argued

“ha! No… 90%”

“its not 90%! More like 50%”

“if I had to say any lower…. 85%”

“I think your being unreasonable Dai, there’s no way that I spend 85% of my monthly allowance on clothes!”

“oh yeah? Last month… what did you buy with your money?”

“I bought things I needed!”

“which were?”

Suga began to sweat once again and he glared at his mate

“look, I don’t see why were having this discussion anyway! Were going to Tokyo for Tsukishima!”

Daichi pursed his lips to stop himself from laughing.

The train journey already seemed like it was going to be a long one, although an hour had passed and Yachi had fallen asleep resting on Shimizu’s shoulder and the she alpha had fallen asleep with her head resting on her mates. Kageyama had fallen asleep with his head back and mouth open. Kinoshita, Narita and Ennoshita were all reading the same book that they got given by their history teacher, because of course it would be them three to use the time off they have to revise. Tanaka and Yamaguchi were giggling quietly between themselves. Daichi was sat with his arm up on the side and his head resting in the palm of his hand, clearly bored but not much of a complainer. Asahi was drifting in and out of consciousness but tried to keep himself awake. Suga had his legs stretched out in front of him, one leg crossed over the other, his hands cupped together resting on his lap and his head tilted back to lean on the window, his eyes were closed but he wasn’t asleep, just resting. Hinata was poking at Kageyama’s cheek out of boredom, trying to wake him up.

“ROLLING!!! THUMB WAR!”

Noya pounced in front of Hinata with his arm stretched in front of him and a fist clenched with his thumb sticking up, the 1st year looked at the libero in confusion before tilting his head and humming

“Shouyou… I challenge you to a thumb war! The loser will be penalised”

 “ohhhhhh, awesome!”

Hinata’s aura sparkled

He grabbed Noya’s hand and their thumbs raged towards, around, under and over each other for dominance. Eventually Noya won and jumped up in the air yelling from excitement, Suga twitched at the noise but kept his eyes shut.

“Shouyou, as the loser you must perform 10 push ups!”

“easy!”

Hinata dropped to the ground between everyone’s legs and proceeded to do 10 push ups, once he was done he jumped up in excitement

“now what?”

“now! We see how long we can hold ourselves off the ground on those two poles there!”

The older pointed at a bar either side of the carriage by the doors. Hinata nodded excited and ready to show off his monkey bar skills he had as a kid.

“the first one to drop and touch the ground will have to give the first go of the next game to the winner!”

“the next game? What’s the next game?”

“haha! You will have to see!”

Hinata was now nervous but grabbed the bar and lifted himself from the ground, Noya also heaved himself up. They both hung from the bars for a solid 10 minutes before breaking in to a sweat and going red in the face

“Nish… Nishinoya senpai… my hands are slipping!”

“mine too Shouyou!”

They both fell to the ground at the same time and sighed, they looked at each other in shock before realising they didn’t have a winner and burst in to laughter. Suga sighed and rolled his head to the side slightly, the omegas looked at him and quickly silenced themselves.

“we need to do rock, paper, scissors to decided who goes first on the next game”

Hinata nodded towards the older.

The 1st year ended up winning and got to go first

“okay, so the next game is slapsies”   

“slapsies?”

Hinata asked confused.

“you put your hands together like when you pray, the tips of our fingers touch each other’s, and basically you take it in turns to slap the others hands, but! If you flinch away and the other person didn’t go to slap the turn goes to the other person. Make sense?”

Noya explained

“I think so… how do you get a winner?”

“when the other cries out in pain”

The libero smirked and Hinata took a step back in worry

They started the game with Hinata giving the first slap to the back of Noya’s hand, the libero winched but smiled, he then slapped the back of Hinata’s hand and it caused him to yelp slightly but he took the pain and dished an even harder slap back to Noya causing him to yelp back.

“ohhhh I see Shouyou, you actually have a good slap on you”

The libero winked and Hinata smirked

They continued with the game for almost half an hour! By now the backs of their hands were red raw and they had teary eyes, but they refused to give up. Kageyama and Asahi were fully awake at this point, Kageyama woke up because he felt Hinata’s stress signals through the bond and Asahi wasn’t fully asleep anyway, so the sound of Noya yelping made him fully conscious.

“y… you guys should stop”

Asahi spoke worriedly

“never!”

Noya spoke determined

Both of their hands began shaking and it was Noya’s turn to slap, Hinata closed one of his eyes waiting for the impact, when it came he cried out and quickly rubbed where it was sore. Kageyama pulled Hinata by the wrist and made him sit at the side of him, the alpha placed a gentle kiss on the giant red patch of skin on his omegas hand.

“HA!!! I WIN!!”

Noya yelled in excitement

“NEXT TIME! I WILL WIN!”

Hinata yelled

“WILL YOU TWO SHUT UP!!”

Suga sat up finally eyes open and piercing through the omegas. Noya sat down and bowed his head, Narita and Kinoshita began chuckling behind their books and Ennoshita shook his head at the pair. Daichi put his arm around his mate

“rest your head on my chest and have a nap, you didn’t sleep well last night”

“I don’t want to sleep…”

“you were just drifting off”

“I was resting…”

“just shhh”

The alpha pulled his mate in close and let out some relaxing pheromones. But Daichi basically being head alpha on this trip caused the rest of the omegas to feel relaxed and sleepy. It didn’t take long for the whole team to fall asleep for the rest of the journey.

 

2pm and the train arrived in Tokyo on time. The team grab their luggage from above them a shuffled off the train, they all spot Kuroo and Tsukki get off the train further down and decide to wait a couple minutes until they had left for them to continue behind them. Following the mates was going easier then they thought it would, Kuroo was pointing at different things and Tsukki was looking in the direction in which he indicated. Everyone time that happened the team would shuffle themselves in the opposite direction.

Everyone had a rucksack on their backs apart from Daichi, he had a rucksack, two string bags on each of his shoulders, an over shoulder bag that ran across his chest, a hand ruck sack and a mini suitcase. Carrying all that and pulling a suitcase was making him sweat to say the least

“Suga… did you really need all this?”

The alpha moaned. Suga looked at him with a guilty expression

“I’m sorry Dai, I couldn’t decide on a lot of outfits so… I just packed most of them”

Daichi sighed. He loved his omega so much that he would even do this slave labour for him, he didn’t moan about him packing so much, he just smiled and laughed through his nose. Asahi tapped Daichi on the shoulder making the alpha turn to him

“what’s up?”

“those street lockers over there…”

Daichi turned to what Asahi was pointing at

“what about them?”

“well, there for public use… I was thinking that maybe erm… we could store our luggage in there whilst were following Tsukishima around, to make it easier to move around… I mean Tokyo is pretty packed with people… and you look like your gonna pass out”

Asahi raised his eyebrows and smiled at the captain

“your right, lets go store our stuff”

The alpha agreed.

Herding the team to the side, he put all the bags down and placed the suitcase to the side. Everyone picked a locker and piled their stuff in. Daichi had to use 3 lockers to fit all his luggage in.

“Dai-San… Hinata’s missing”

Kageyama spoke worriedly

Daichi and Suga turned in panic

“what?!”

They both questioned

“he… he was here a minute ago, I turn around and he’s gone! Wh… what are we gonna do! What if he’s been kidnapped!? I should have had a better eye on him…”

Kageyama began to panic and breath fast

“why are you breathing weird Bakageyama?”

Hinata appeared to the side of his mate. Kageyama turned his head slowly in disbelief

“BOKE!!!!!!”

Suga smiled and placed his head on Daichi’s shoulder in relief

“there is a problem though”

Shimizu spoke softly

“what’s that?”

Suga stepped forward

“well, we have lost sight of Tsukishima.”

“ahhhhhh!!!”

The team simultaneously yelled in realisation. They make a quick run in the direction they last saw them in 

“there they are!”

Asahi pointed. The two were walking hand in hand and Kuroo was pulling the suitcase with a bag on his back.

“were gonna need to keep a safe distance from them”

Yamaguchi suggested, and the team agreed

 

They walked for a good 25 minutes and ended up on a side road full of apartment blocks. The mates made there way up some metal stairs to the 3rd floor and across a small bridge that led to a row of 5 apartments. Kuroo pulled out his keys and opened the door allowing Tsukki to go first, the alpha followed in after him and shut the door.

The team had hidden themselves behind a wall a short distance from Kuroo’s apartment. They watched the closed door in silence for 10 minutes before Ennoshita turned to everyone

“that Kuroo guy, he’s actually quite hot”

“yeah, I agree…  Tsukishima got himself a catch”

Narita replied

“they work really well together, Tsukishima has really good legs and Kuroo has some meaty thighs”

Suga said with a smile on his face, Daichi looked at his mate

“meaty thighs? That’s what you say about mine…”

“oh, but Dai, yours are obviously better!”

“I like his eyes, there dark and mysterious”

Hinata commented, Kageyama turned to his mate

“Boke! You said my eyes are the best you have ever seen!”

“his height is probably the most appealing thing”

Yamaguchi joined, and Tanaka turned to him with a one-eyed glare

“so, I’m not tall enough for you?!”

“wahh? I didn’t say that! I meant for Tsukki! Because he’s so tall they fit well.”

“your all wrong, its obvious its the smirk that he does!”

Noya spoke whilst imitating the smirk, Asahi looked at him with a bashful smile

“I think your all acting a little over the top, your omegas are only complimenting your team mates alpha…”

Shimizu reassured everyone

“I quite like his hair”

Yachi smiled and Shimizu turned to her in shock

“right! Imma go shave his head!”

The she alpha paces towards the apartment but Daichi grabs her and throws her over his shoulder

“were trying to be inconspicuous, I don’t think barging in there and shaving his head will help”

The manager blushes and Daichi places her back on the ground once he gets back behind the wall, she pushes her glasses back up in place and hummed. Yachi was smiling whilst scratching the back of her head. The team turn and face the door again.

A further hour had passed, and the team realised that the mates were more then likely not going to come back out today

“I have a question”

Ennoshita spoke, grabbing everyone’s attention

“where err… where are we staying?”

The whole team’s eyes widened

“oh shit, we didn’t think of where WE were going to be staying!”

Tanaka burst out in to laughter after he spoke. Daichi sighed

~ the nightmare begins ~

 

The team retrieved their belongings from the public lockers and searched around for a hotel to stay in, but everyone they went in didn’t have enough room for all 13 of them. Eventually they came in to some luck and a hotel had enough room for all of them and they were able to all be on the same floor!

Kageyama and Hinata would have one room. Kinoshita, Narita and Ennoshita would share a room. Yamaguchi, Tanaka, Asahi and Noya would share a room. Shimizu and Yachi got their own room and so did Daichi and Suga.

Whilst at the desk paying for the room Daichi turned to everyone else

“okay so were staying here for 4 nights, each room for those nights will cost 30,455 Yen”

The team just smiled towards the alpha and he just knew straight away that no one had actually brought any money with them

“you lot didn’t bring any money?”

The team shook their heads

“actually, we brought money with us”

Yachi pointed out about her mate and herself

“oh, thank god”

Daichi sighed in relief

“anyone else?”

“well, our families gave us money that we had to join and split equally, but we can’t afford 4 nights… we could maybe afford 2?”

Ennoshita explained about him and the two other betas

“that’s fine, I’ll cover for the other 2 nights”

Daichi smiled but then glared at the rest of the team. He received money off the people who were paying and turned back to the man behind the desk. The alpha pulls out his wallet from his back pocket of his jeans, pulling out his credit card he reluctantly passed it to the man and paid for the rest of the rooms. Suga looked at Daichi who looked like he had just lost his soul and rubbed his back before whispering

“don’t worry Dai, I’ll make you feel better”

The alpha soon perked up and smiled towards everyone

“right, let’s go get settled in our rooms, shall we?”

The team crowded themselves in to a lift and separated when they got to the floor they needed.

In Daichi and Suga’s room the alpha dropped all their luggage on the floor and slumped on the bed, burying his face in to the pillow. Suga went over and sat beside him rubbing his back 

“what’s the matter?”

“this trip is already sending shooting pains through my head”

The alpha mumbled through the pillow, Suga smiled and placed his hand under Daichi’s top, running his hand over the alphas bare skin, he leans forward towards his mates ear

“how about I become your stress relief?”

The alpha rolled over to look at his omegas seductive mannerisms. The omega was leaning his top half forwards whilst now rubbing the alphas bare chest, and biting his bottom lip. Daichi nodded eagerly before grabbing the omega and placing him on top of his groin, a leg either side of his waist. Suga giggled and started to unbutton his light blue shirt, once it was fully open exposing his bare torso Daichi wrapped his arms around the omega and pulled him on top of his chest. Daichi had already pulled his shirt off and threw it to the other side of the room. Their bare chests now connected to each other’s, they passionately make out and Daichi runs his hand down his mates back and underneath his jeans cupping a feel of how he would explain ‘the greatest arse in the world’

Daichi pulls away from the kiss and Suga looks at him confused

“I can smell my own sweat… I’m gonna jump in the shower quick”

The omega laughs

“okay Dai, you do stink… but hurry up! I’ll be waiting”

The omega winked at his mate. Daichi nods quickly and runs for the shower

Suga buttons his shirt back up and begins to unpack their stuff, placing them in to the draws and hanging their tops up in the cupboard. He walks over to the mini fridge and checks out the complimentary stuff that the hotel provides, he notices a giant bottle of Sake. The omega pulls it out and reads the label

~ wow! 70%!... I wonder if it tastes bad ~

The omega opened the top sniffing it before taking a small swig. He cringes at the taste and puts it on the side

~ actually… it WOULD! Be a laugh if Dai and I had a little drink before getting jiggy with it… right? ~

The omega picks the bottle back up and smiles.

Daichi finished off in the shower and wrapped one of the white hotel towels they provide around his waist, he walks back in to their room and frowns

“Suga?”

When he got no reply he instantly assumed that he was playing games and that he was hiding in the cupboard or somewhere obvious like that. The alpha approached the cupboard swinging it open quickly and yelling to make the omega jump, well that didn’t go to plan as he wasn’t in there. Daichi frowned and searched the rest of the room, with limited hiding options it didn’t take him long to realise he wasn’t actually in the hotel room anymore. The alpha ran his fingers through his wet hair in thought, and made his way to the side of the bed, noticing an empty bottle on the floor, he frowned and picked it up

~ SHIT! ~

The alpha panicked and quickly grabbed some clothes to put on, he searched the hand-held ruck sack for his phone and quickly scrolled through his contacts and pressed call on his mates name. he held the phone to his ear

~ pick up, pick up, pick up ~

The alphas heart dropped when he heard Suga’s ring tone coming from inside the room, he looked over to where the sound was coming from. The omega had left his phone on the bed, Daichi tried not to panic and get himself in a state, but his omega was in unknown territory by himself and drunk… again. The alpha grabbed the keys and left the bedroom banging on everyone else’s room doors. Once everyone answered their doors confused and slightly worried as to why Daichi was panicked

“Suga’s gone! He drank a whole bottle of Sake and he’s not in our room!”

The alpha explained

“okay, calm down. We’ll all help you find him”

Shimizu spoke.

The team grabbed their keys, locked the doors behind them and followed Daichi out of the hotel.

As they got outside they all stopped and looked around in every direction before deciding on a direction to go in. Daichi was going up to strangers on the street and showing his home screen picture on his phone, which was of Suga and asking them if they had seen him. With no luck they carried on searching, wondering down unknown streets and through shops that they knew he would be interested in. The three betas were going up to people in the shops and describing Suga’s appearance to them, but soon as they shook their heads the rest of the team that were waiting out side dropped their shoulders in defeat. Half an hour of searching and Daichi really was beginning to panic

“where’s Asahi and Noya gone?”

Hinata asked

“their other there!”

Yachi pointed towards the arcades. Everyone went over to see what they were doing and stood there amazed.

Asahi and Noya were on the double dance mat machine, hitting all the arrow stomps perfectly and by how fast the arrows were going they were on an expert level. Who would have known Noya would be able to keep up with Asahi?

Once the song was over the mates turned to see the team clapping and cheering, Asahi blushed but Noya stood proud and looked up with a smirk. The exciting happy aura changed rather quickly as Daichi made his way through the crowd of people with a deathly black aura

“sorry Daichi-San, we got side tracked… we will carry on searching for Suga!”

Yachi shouted as she wouldn’t have been heard over the noise of the arcades

“let’s go back to the hotel and call the police.”

Everyone felt upset for Daichi and worried for Suga, it really was a mix of emotions in the air. Daichi led the way back to the hotel and as they all walked through the entrance Daichi froze, everyone crowded around him confused and then looked over to where he was staring.

The sight was a rather unexpected one, Suga was sat at the hotel bar with Akaashi and Bokuto. Akaashi turned and spotted the team and waved them over, Suga looked at Akaashi then to who ever he was waving at and beamed a massive smile towards his distraught looking alpha. He went to jump off the stool he was sitting on but ended up going arse over tit and landing on the floor, but it wasn’t long until he jumped up on to his feet and wobbled over to his alpha. Daichi met him half way and wrapped his arms around him shoving his face in to his neck and sniffing at his scent glands

“oh my god, thank god your safe! Suga I was so worried”

The omega pulled out from the hug and looked at his mate through half shut eyes

“fwhat, haha whyyyyy”

Suga stumbled and Daichi put his arm out to hold him up. Akaashi approached them

“I’m really sorry Daichi-San. I don’t know your number I would have called you straight away”

“what happened?”

“Bokuto and myself were on a date and we noticed Suga sitting on a bench smiling and swaying side to side. We couldn’t believe our eyes if I’m honest with you”

“yeeeeahh!! Why didn’t you tell us you were coming to Tokyo?!”

Bokuto butted in and Daichi frowned at him slightly

“because it was supposed to be a secret”

“don’t worry Daichi-San. Suga explained the whole thing, just this idiot doesn’t listen…”

Akaashi glared at his mate and Bokuto laughed nervously

“we won’t tell Kuroo that you guys are here”

Akaashi smiled at the alpha and Daichi bowed in appreciation towards the omega

“one question”

Daichi asked confused

“how did you know we was staying at this hotel?”

“well…”

Akaashi giggled before carrying on

“when we approached Suga he was holding a massive sign that hotels normally have in their windows to advertise their rooms”

Akaashi continued to giggle in to his fist

“yeah man that thing was massive! Like how the hell did he manage to take it without people at the desk noticing? The bloody thing is bigger than him!”

Bokuto laughed

“where is the sign now?”

Daichi asked whilst looking around them. Akaashi and Bokuto looked at each other

“shit. We must have left it somewhere”

Bokuto laughed once again and Akaashi sighed with a slight smirk

“erm, Daichi-San, your mate has fallen asleep on you whilst standing”

Daichi looked to the side of him, and Suga had! Fallen asleep standing. The alpha hummed a laugh before picking Suga up bridal style and thanking the two for bringing him back safe. The Tokyo boys bowed and left the hotel, Daichi turned and noticed his team mates were no longer behind him

~ they must have gone back to their rooms ~

When Daichi arrived back at their room he struggled to unlock the door with his mate in his arms, but eventually did it. He placed the omega on the bed and smiled at him. He ran his fingers through the omegas hair and kissed him on his rosy cheeks before climbing on the bed next to him and pulling him in to a tight hug.

 

Kuroo was in the kitchen cooking dinner for him and Tsukki, they both decided on Ramen and that so happened to be the best thing that the alpha can make so it was a win win. After the alpha had dished the food up he brought both the bowls in to the living room. Tsukki was sat under the Kotatsu keeping warm and Kuroo looked at him in awe before placing his dinner in front of him. Tsukki thanked him for the meal before picking up his chopsticks and chowing down. Kuroo climbed under the Kotatsu opposite his mate and smiled at him before eating.

“so, is there something you want to do tomorrow?”

“hmmm, there is somewhere I’ve always wanted to go in Tokyo”

“where’s that?”

“Tokyo tower”

The alpha gulped

“T… Tokyo tower?”

“yeah…?”

“okay, we will go there tomorrow”

The alpha smiled at his mate and Tsukki frowned slightly before smiling back.

“I’ll have to warn you now…”

“what?”

“there may be some nights whilst you’re here that we get interrupted by unwanted guests”

“unwanted guests?”

“Bokuto. He comes around when ever the hell he wants”

“that doesn’t bother me”

The omega shrugged

“bothers me though!”

“why?”

“because I want to be able to spend time with you without him pestering us”

“I thought he was your bro?”

“yeah, he is, and I love him to bits, but he drives me crazy”

The omega laughed through his nose

“my whole team drive me crazy…”

“but you love them?”

“I wouldn’t go that far. I just don’t… hate them”

Tsukki replied whilst slurping up some noodles. Kuroo laughed at his mates denial but didn’t play on it, he wanted to enjoy this dinner with him after all and didn’t feel the need to add extra salt.

After the mates had finished their dinner Kuroo collected the bowls and placed them in the sink. He grabbed the duvet from his bedroom and brought it in to the living room

“how’s about we watch a film?”

The alpha asked his mate, Tsukki looked up at him and nodded. He got out from underneath the Kotatsu and joined the alpha on the sofa. Kuroo grabbed the remote that was placed on a small table at the side of him and flicked through the film channels until he came across Jurassic park, at that point Tsukki nudged him as a sign to keep it on. The alpha smiled and held his arm out, the omega took full advantage and crawled over to him, resting his head on the alphas chest. They both laid cuddled on the sofa keeping warm under the duvet until the film had finished. It really was bliss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hahaha so now we have a Tokyo arc! lets have some fun!  
> this is gonna be one hell of a ride XD  
> hope you guys enjoyed the chapter, let me know what you think in the comments :)
> 
> until next time :)


	33. Tokyo Tower!

Quiet whimpers and soft cries filled the bedroom along with little shuffles under the duvet. Daichi rolled over and saw his mate wrapped like a cocoon, he removes the duvet from over Suga’s head and see’s the poor bundle of purity with red puffy eyes and a scruffy nest of hair. He smile sighs at him and brings him in to a tight embrace

“I f… feel hor… horrible”

The omega sniffled in to the alphas chest

Daichi knew exactly how Suga was feeling, it was seeping through the bond loud and clear and it made the alpha want to take extra care of him today. Daichi let go of his mate and jumped out of bed to the bathroom, he ran both taps and grabbed the bubble bath that had been supplied and poured near enough half the bottle in to make sure that his mate had loads of bubbles for when he got in. Once the bath was done he walked back in to the room and saw that his mate was shuffling slightly and whimpering still. He walked over to the bed and picked him up, Suga yelped as he got lifted and the alpha looked at him worried but proceeded to take him to the bathroom. He put him on his feet and stripped him down so that he could jump right in. Suga slowly lowered himself in to the hot well filled bubble bath, he put his head back and sighed in relief. Daichi sat on the edge of the bath staring at his omega who now had his eyes shut and sweat forming across his forehead.

“yesterday was very irresponsible of you Suga”

The omega opened his eyes slowly

“I… know”

“why did you even drink the Sake?”

“I didn’t mean to drink it all, I know that sounds stupid… but I really didn’t. I wanted both of us to drink it before we… ya know?”

The alpha frowned at his mate

“before what?”

“before we had sex Dai. I just thought it would be fun…”

“well, you should have waited for me to get out the shower. You know I was worried sick about you! Were in Tokyo, we don’t know our way around and anything could have happened to you. It was a good job Akaashi and Bokuto found you when they did”

“Akaashi and Bokuto found me?”

“… yeah? They brought you back to the hotel”

“oh my god I’m so embarrassed”

The omega covered his face with his arm  

“actually, you should be more ashamed of yourself. What you did was not putting a good example on our pups was it?!”

“Dai…”

Suga looked at his mate with tears burning at his eyes, soon as he looked down in shame tears trickled down his cheeks. The alpha sighed and knelt beside the bath and ran his fingers through his mates hair, Suga leaned in to his alphas touch. He left his hand on the omegas cheek, running his thumb over his beauty spot.

“don’t cry, it hurts me too ya know!”

Suga looked up at Daichi who had teary eyes as well.

“I’m sorry Daichi… I was stupid, and I won’t do it again”

The alpha smiled and leaned in to give his mate a kiss on the forehead.

Suga’s body had stopped hurting and his headache was easing off, Daichi stood from his kneeling position and grabbed the shower head and began to wash the omegas hair for him. Suga felt relaxed and so did Daichi. Once they had finished in the bathroom Daichi wrapped his mate up in a towel and walked him back to the room and sat him on the bed, he grabbed the hair dryer and started to dry his mates hair whilst running his fingers gently through. Once he had finished he made his way to the cupboard and as he put his hands on the handle Suga jumped up

“that’s quite alright Dai, I’ll pick my own outfit”

The alpha laughed, there was no way that he could put an outfit together that Suga would wear, most of the time Suga was the one who would pick out what Daichi would be wearing for the day, today was one of them days.

He picked the alpha out a smart red button up shirt with black skinny jeans. He would be wearing the only shoes he had brought with him which were his black and white converse. The omega smiled at him

“you look hot as usual”

Suga complimented him before he shuffled through the cupboard and draws picking himself out an outfit.

He settled for a white shirt, a dark blue sweater vest and black skinny jeans. He walked over to the suitcase and as he opened it Daichi gasped

“what the hell Suga?!?!”

“what?”

“that suitcase is just filled with shoes?!... your shoes…”

“well… yeah? Do you really expect me to wear the same pair of shoes with every outfit?”

“how many outfits did you even bring?”

The omega mumbled back an answer but Daichi didn’t quite hear him

“what was that?”

“26! Okay?!”

“26?! Were only here for 4 nights”

“yes, I know this but I couldn’t decide on what outfits I wanted to take!”

The alpha sighed. There was no point in arguing a point that he knew he didn’t understand. Finally, the omega picked himself out a pair of white high-top trainers and placed them on.

“were meeting everyone in the hallway in about 5 minutes”

Daichi explained

“okay, let me just brush my hair”

Suga grabbed the hair brush from the side and skipped over to the mirror.

Daichi grabbed Suga’s grey coat and blue scarf from the side and passed them to him, he then grabbed his black Karasuno jacket… not so inconspicuous but it keeps him warm. They left their room and met the rest of the team in the hall way.

“Yamaguchi, you need to find a way of knowing what Tsukishima is doing today”

Suga explained

“don’t worry! I have this covered. Before he left I told him to send me pictures and keep me updated, so I’ll just message him ask him how he’s doing and such.”

Yamaguchi pulled his phone out from his pocket and began his secret agent work

 

 

 **Yamaguchi:** _Tsukki!! How’s Tokyo? Are you doing okay?_

 

** Tsukki:  ** _Tokyo is nice, I’m yet to explore it properly. I was tired from the journey, so we just went straight back to Kuroo’s but today were going out._

 

** Yamaguchi:  ** _that’s fair enough, what are your plans for today?_

 

 **Tsukki:** _were going to Tokyo tower_ _in about an hour_

 

 **Yamaguchi:** _awesome! Okay well I’ll leave you to it, we got practice today so…_

 

 **Tsukki:** _okay, enjoy._

 

 **Yamaguchi:** _you too!_

 

 

Yamaguchi looked up from his phone and smiled at everyone, he placed his phone in his pocket

“their planning on going to Tokyo tower today”

“okay, can someone look up the directions?”

Daichi asked

Shimizu got her phone out and found out where it was and explained to everyone that they needed to get on a train because its located in a different district.

The team left the hotel and made their way to the closest train station, popping through a walk-through breakfast hatch so that they were all fuelled for the day, Daichi’s treat of course. Once they arrived at the train station there was no sign of Tsukki and Kuroo anywhere, but they stayed out of sight just in case. When the train arrived they all boarded and it only took 10 minutes to get to the district they needed. They all shuffled off the train and with no sight of the mates they continued to make their way to the tower. As they walked up the hill and approached the giant orange tower, Hinata and Noya started jumping around in excitement and everyone else looked up at it in amazement.

“erm, guys…”

Kinoshita tapped Daichi and Suga on the shoulders, as they turned he pointed behind them. It was Tsukki and Kuroo laughing and making their way up the hill

“crap”

Suga turned to everyone in a panic but suddenly grabbed Hinata and Asahi, the closest ones to him and ran across the road to a hedge, the three jumped behind it and it wasn’t long after that the rest of the team joined them. They all peaked slightly above the hedge at the mates who were walking past on the other side up to the tower.

“that was a close one”

Suga sighed in relief

 

Kuroo and Tsukki approached the ticket office to pay for entry. The alpha looked up at the tower and began to sweat slightly

~ deep breaths, deep breaths ~

“shall we?”

Tsukki turned to his mate and he nodded to him in response

The two make their way in and get greeted by people dressed formally and guided towards the lift, once they were in, a woman in formal attire was giving an introduction and brief description of the tower and its history along with a wish of enjoyment on their visit. The lift reached the top and the doors opened, Kuroo took a deep breath before stepping out after his mate.

Tsukki was amazed! A massive sign that read ‘Tokyo Tower’ to the side of it lots of information about the tower and its history, a story about a mystery baseball and a pink glittery figure in a glass cabinet of the tower itself. The omega pulled his phone from his pocket and started taking pictures, he walked to the glass windows and wasn’t expecting to see Mt. Fuji in his view, he snapped a couple of pictures of that and carried on walking around but soon realised he had completely forget about his mate and turned to look at him.

Kuroo was stood in the centre of the building with sweat dripping from his temple down his cheek, Tsukki approached him with a confused expression

“are you not going to look around?”

“ahhhh, no… I’ve seen it all before, you go and enjoy it”

“hmmm… something doesn’t seem right...”

“wahh? Really?”

“tell me the truth… you haven’t moved from that spot since we got out of the lift”

The alpha turned to Tsukki with an almost guilty expression

“this is actually quite embarrassing… but you know when I took you on our first date… and I was… erm… I didn’t enjoy the ride”

“yeah…”

“it wasn’t the ride I didn’t enjoy…”

“…right?”

“it was the height. I’m err… I’m afraid of heights”

The alpha looked down and Tsukki looked at him surprised

“so, why did we come to the top of Tokyo tower? You know this tower is 1092 ft tall.”

“yeah okay I get that! I came here because this is where you! Wanted to go and I wanted to make you happy”

“but you didn’t have to make yourself uncomfortable to please me, I would rather we both be happy and enjoy our day out together”

“I think I’ll be okay with staying here a little longer, as long as I don’t look down and just look straight out I can enjoy the views with you”

The alpha smiled towards his mate and Tsukki smirked

“okay, whatever you say”

Kuroo grabbed Tsukki’s hand and they walked around the building admiring the views and the alpha didn’t look down and was able to enjoy his time with his mate. They laughed, joked and even took selfies. Kuroo turned to Tsukki and kissed him on the lips, the omega pushed him back slightly and raised his eyebrows

“we’re in public…”

“and?”

The alpha smirked

Tsukki blushed and looked down but quickly looked up at his alpha with a shocked expression

“what’s up?”

The alpha asked worried

“oh, err… its erm nothing… actually, I’m quite hungry can we go get some food?”

“not before you tell me what’s wrong!”

Tsukki just stared at his mate horrified and accidently let his eyes drop causing the alpha to look down. Kuroo had manage to accidently walk and stop on some glass flooring that gives visitors an idea of how high up they are by looking straight down through the middle of the tower itself. The alpha began to sweat, his breathing became shaky and so did his body, but he couldn’t take his eyes off the floor. Tsukki tried pulling him off the glass floor but his heels had already parked, and he wasn’t budging. His breathing became out of control and he grabbed at his chest looking for some sort of relief but with no luck the alpha crouched on the floor and held his head

“It… It’s… I… c… can’t”         

Tsukki quickly crouched down in front of him trying to get his attention away from the floor but with no luck in that department he did the only thing that he could think of to stop his alpha having a full-blown panic attack, which was slapping his mate hard around the face, Kuroo looked up at the omega in shock

“what was that for?”

The alphas eyes became watery

“it’s the only thing I could think of”

The omega replied slightly panicked

“now get up”

Tsukki pulled Kuroo by his shirt off the glass floor and around the side slightly where there was a café. He got him to sit on the chair until he had sorted himself out.

Tsukki rubbed Kuroo’s back until his breathing had evened out, when it had the omega went to get him a glass of water and placed it in his hand

“how are you feeling?”

“I’m better… sorry I’ve ruined this haven’t I?”

“no, just means I have something to use against you now”

The omega smirked

“oh great… thanks for that”

The alpha laughed.

“but I am actually hungry so…”

“right, what do you want? My treat”

Kuroo smiled at his mate.

Tsukki linked arms with the alpha and they decided to leave down the stairs.

 

 

“how long do you think their gonna be in there?”

Noya asked impatiently

“we haven’t even been here that long…”

Daichi replied

“where’s Tanaka and Yamaguchi?”

Narita asked

Everyone frowned until they heard some rustling from the wooded area behind them and saw the mates appear from behind a tree

“what were you guys doing?”

Hinata moved to the side slightly

“oh, Yamaguchi needed a wee, so I went with him”

Tanaka replied slightly red in the face. Everyone tilted themselves to the side to look behind the alpha and saw Yamaguchi slightly flushed and patting his hair down. The team frowned confused

“o…kay then…”

Kinoshita mumbled

“oh look! There they are!”

Asahi pointed and the whole team turned and ducked down once again. Tsukki and Kuroo had began their walk back down the hill

“wait! Why does Kuroo have a massive red mark on his cheek? You don’t think… you don’t think he tried it on with my pup against his will do you?!”

Suga began to rage but Daichi pulled him back down by his shoulders

“I’m sure its nothing like that, calm down.”

Suga pouted and looked over to the tower with a raised eyebrow

“hey, whilst were here why don’t we check out the tower ourselves? I mean we have ways of finding out where Tsukishima and Kuroo are… come on! My treat!”

Suga smiled, jumping over the hedge and running towards the tower. The team looked at each other, smiled and ran after him.

 

 

Back with Kuroo and Tsukki, the omega had pointed at a restaurant that caught his attention and Kuroo happily agreed to take him in.

The restaurant was shaped like an old shrine and it had gold pillars at either side of the door and a man in a black suite waiting by the door to greet guests. Once they were in and sat at a table they were given a menu each.

“oh, wow… its kind of pricey here. We can go somewhere else?”

“look, I don’t get to treat you much when I’m down your end because I don’t know where all the good spots are. But whilst you’re here I’d like to show you a good time, Tokyo style! So just because it’s kinda pricey doesn’t matter.”

The alpha smiled at his mate who grinned back at him

The mates decided on not getting a starter and just getting a main and a pudding. The waiter came over and took their orders from them and told them that it shouldn’t be a long wait.

The two shared some laughs and discussed on other things they could do whilst Tsukki was visiting. The omega received a text from Yamaguchi asking what he’s up to and the omega sighed, Kuroo laughed at how over protective his best friend was being but then thought to himself he would be the same if it was Kenma. Once Tsukki had replied he apologised to his mate for being rude and on his phone but he didn’t mind at all. After 20 minutes of waiting for their food and the restaurant getting more and more crowded, the waiter arrived with their dishes. Smoked mackerel was both of their choice, they smiled at the waiter before he left.

“oh, wow this taste really good”

“see! I know all the tasty places to go!”

“you’ve been here before?”

“yeah, we came here for Yaku’s birthday last year”

“oh, I see”

“actually, I think you would really like Yaku… not so sure about his mate though…”

“what’s wrong with his mate?”

“Lev… Lev isn’t everyone’s cup of tea, he’s a nice guy and a really good friend to have don’t get me wrong. But he can be rude without thinking and blunt without noticing he’s either upset or annoyed someone… actually on second thought… you might get along!”

“thanks…”

Tsukki glared at the alpha

“haha, no he’s a good guy really and him and Yaku match each other… they bounce off each other well… okay well Yaku’s foot bounces off Lev very well”

Kuroo began to laugh

“your okay as long as you don’t mention his height”

“ha, sounds like most of my team”

The omega chuckled

“you are freakishly tall for a 1st year, kinda makes me worry that you’re gonna get taller than me”

Kuroo looked at his mate and made a dramatic gesture, Tsukki looked at him with a smirk

“yeah, I mean you don’t have long left of growing and yet I’m near enough the same height as you”

Tsukki smirked and Kuroo raised his eyebrows. They both broke in to a quiet laughter and continued eating their dinner. After finishing Kuroo piled the plates on top if each other and raised his arm to get the waiters attention

“how can I help sir?”

“we finished our main and would like our pudding”

“certainly”

The waiter bowed and took their plates

“things really work differently in Tokyo, don’t they?”

“what do you mean?”

The alpha asked confused

“well, with most things. For example, you have designated smoking areas in the street, I guess that’s because its such a crowded place and it keeps the path and roads clear, but other things as well like going up and down escalators… people always stick to one side. I don’t know its just the little things that are different that really intrigue me.”

“I guess I never really noticed things like that because that’s just what I’m used to. The things that I find strange in Miyagi are how empty the streets are a lot of the time and how the shops have shutting hours, where as here… always busy and the shops are open 24/7”

“yeah, how do you deal with all the noise constantly?”

“I don’t hear it”

The alpha laughed

“really?”

“yeah for real, when I go to yours I generally think it’s derelict”

“haha, it is compared to here”

The mates smiled at each other and slowly lent forward but got interrupted when the waiter turned up with their pudding. A bowl of mixed flavoured ice creams to share, they both picked up a spoon and tucked in. Kuroo tried being all cute by feeding Tsukki some ice cream but the omega just looked at him plain faced and shook his head.

Once the mates had finished Kuroo paid for their meal and they grabbed their coats and left.

Soon as the bell chimed above the door when it closed behind them, the team that were sat around a massive table dropped their menu’s from hiding their faces and sighed in the relief of not being caught.

“well, their date seemed cute”

Yachi spoke

Everyone nodded

“when are we gonna admit why we’re here?”

Kageyama spoke

“what do you mean?”

Suga tilted his head

“I mean… coming to Tokyo to keep an eye on Tsukki was just an excuse… wasn’t it?”

“well… I… erm… yes. I really wanted to go away with all my pups together whilst we were on a half term and before we all became really busy with exams…”

Suga admitted with a slightly saddened expression

“well, to be honest Tsukki can look after himself, so I’m okay with treating this like a holiday instead”

Yamaguchi smiled, and everyone agreed that it would be nice to be able to go off and do their own thing.

“okay, well on that note let’s get go-“

“can I take your orders?”

Daichi was interrupted by the waiter, the alpha looked around the table at everyone and quickly at the prices on the menu

~ shit ~

“don’t worry Dai, I’ll pay for half”

Suga smiled at his mate

 

 

An hour had past and Tsukki was cleaning Kuroo’s living room, fluffing the cushions on the sofa, hoovering and polishing the sides. Kuroo stood watching confused as to why he was going on a mad one. Once he stopped he asked the alpha for a coffee and then sat down. Kuroo flicked the kettle on and prepared the coffee

“so… why was you cleaning?”

“is it a bad thing?”

“no, it’s just guests don’t usually clean for me”

The alpha laughed

“I don’t know, I just like things to be neat?”

“fair enough, so you have OCD?”

“I don’t have OCD I just like things to be clean”

“okay, okay”

“actually, speaking of clean can I use your shower?”

“of course!”

The omega stood, and the alpha squeezed himself in closer to the side to let him pass but jumped from the sudden contact his omega gave him. Tsukki was stood behind the alpha with his arms wrapped around his waist and his head leaning on his shoulder

“what’s with the sudden affection?”

The alpha leans his head back on to his mates but he received no reply, instead the omega ran his nose over his neck and sniffed at his scent glands, Kuroo took a deep breath before swinging himself around and pushing his mate up against the close wall behind him. Lips attached and tongues fighting through, Tsukki pulled his top over his head and then pulled at the bottom of the alphas. Both now topless, Kuroo runs his hand up Tsukki’s chest and around his neck pulling him in for a passionate kiss, the omega began to unbuckle Kuroo’s belt whilst not letting their lips part. Successfully unbuckled he pulls his own trousers followed by his boxers and steps out of them pushing them to the side with his foot, the alpha pulls his bottom half down enough to reveal his had grown cock and picks his mate up wrapping his legs around his waist. Tsukki was now lifted from the ground and was being held up by his mate and the wall behind him, the alpha positioned himself at Tsukki’s entrance and as he was about to thrust in there was a knock at the door

“Shit”

The alpha whispers and puts his mate down

“I swear to god if that’s Bokuto I’m gonna kill him”

Kuroo grunted. Tsukki stood embarrassed, not really knowing where to put his face he gathered his clothes back up and ran to Kuroo’s bedroom. The alpha pulled his bottom half back up and laced his belt back through the buckle. He grabbed his shirt from the floor and put it back on before answer the door

“Bokuto I swear to god if… oh Kenma!?”

The small omega was wearing a red onesie underneath his Nekoma jacket and he was holding a bag in his right hand

“mum sent me over…”

The alpha let his best friend in and shut the door behind him, Kenma placed the bag on the side.

“she said she made extra and to take it over to you”

“how nice of her! Tell her I said thanks and that I will be round soon to take care of the garden… it was just the grass that needed cutting right?”

“uuuhhn”

“okay, kool”

“where’s your mate?”

“he’s getting changed in the bedroom at the moment”

“did I interrupt anything?”

“oh, errr… no.”

The alpha blushed profoundly and Kenma frowned at him

“okay, well I’m gonna go”

“wahh? Why you leaving already”

“Kuroo… I didn’t even wanna come round”

“then why did you?”

“I already said… mum made extra food and told me to.”

“at least stay for a coffee? The kettle has just boiled”

“fine”

Kenma pretty much pushes past his best friend and slumped on the sofa, Tsukki now fully dressed again comes out of Kuroo’s bedroom and makes his way past the alpha and in to the living room, he bowed towards Kenma before taking a seat on the arm chair.

The three sat drinking coffee talking about everything and anything until Kuroo started annoying Kenma and he threatened to tell Tsukki every embarrassing story he knows about him.

“you wouldn’t”

“I would”

“you wouldn’t”

“I would”

The best friends glared at each other

“wouldn’t”

“would”

“this argument is pointless, I’m going to find out anyway…”

Tsukki interrupted the two and Kuroo sulked

“on that note, I’m going home”

“why are you in such a rush to go home! I thought I was your best friend!”

“your also an annoyance to society…”

Tsukki sniggered at Kenma’s comment

“plus, I promised Yuuji that I would be online tonight”

“online?”

“yeah, were gonna play some Overwatch, he said he needed help in Compet”

“fine… go play your games… I see how it is!”

“okay bye”

And with that Kenma left, slamming the door behind him. Kuroo turned to his mate in shock

“can you believe him?! He couldn’t wait to get away from me!”

“hmmm couldn’t think why”

The omega smirked

“ahhhh Tsukki! Why are you being mean to me too?”

The omega smirked and crawled on the floor over to where his mate was sitting and knelt in front of him. He spread his legs apart

“how about we pick up where we left off?”

Tsukki winked at his mate and his jaw dropped as he nodded eagerly. The omega undone the alphas buckle for the second time and pulled out his mates semi, he licked the tip before taking the whole thing in his mouth. Kuroo gasped from excitement and flung his head back as his mate was slurping and sucking on his manhood.

10 minutes of Tsukki showing how much talent he had with his mouth Kuroo ejaculated, shooting to the back of the omegas throat, Tsukki pulled away and wiped his mouth, Kuroo looked at him through dazed eyes

“Tsukki… that was amazing… now let me make you feel good!”

He stood from where he was sat, picking up his omega on the way and rushed with him in his arms to the bedroom. Safe to say that Kuroo will be receiving noise complaints from his neighbours.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this chapter!  
> also ive uploaded 2 chapters in a row!   
> so go go go! click next chapter! :D


	34. Gamer!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay so this chapter is only short but its cute! :)

Once Kenma got in he spoke to his mum about Kuroo. Explained that the alpha said thank you and that he will be around soon to help with the garden.

His mum was a beautiful beta woman who had the same hair style as him apart from it was all dark brown with lighter brown highlights. Her face was exactly like his apart from more feminine features, her signature look was the red lipstick she wore every day on her perfectly heart shaped lips. She was wearing her work uniform which was a grey skirt, white blouse with a grey jacket over the top and grey shoes with a slight heel, with those heels she stood just slightly taller than Kenma.

She kissed her son on the forehead and told him to be safe before she left the house and went to work.

Kenma always took full advantage of his evenings home alone. He would grab his PlayStation 4 from his bedroom and bring it downstairs and plug it in to the TV in the living room as it was a lot bigger than his in his room.

He ran to his room and took his jacket off, chucking it on the bed and crouching in front of his TV. He ejected the disk from his console and placed it in the right case before unplugging everything and picking up his Overwatch case. He brought all the items downstairs and plugged it all in before realising that he left his headset in his room, he sighed before running back upstairs and grabbing it and ran back down. The omega may seem lazy, but he has a habit of running up and down stairs and this has caused a lot of bruises that he has on his knee’s and elbows, many times he’s ran down the stairs whilst playing on his PSP and gone arse over tit. One time the omega even managed to fall over the banister half way down and sent his mum in to a panic attack worrying if he was okay, but he laid on the floor after the fall still playing his game.

The omega set the bits up and turned everything on and loaded Overwatch up, he placed the headset on and searched through the friends he had on PSN

 

***sent invite to [PartyyBoiii]***

***[PartyyBoiii] accepted request from [KittenPuddin]***

_“hello?”_

“hello…”

_“Kenma!!!!”_

“yeah…”

_“what’s with your name? hahahaha”_

“ugghh, when I first got the PlayStation Kuroo was with me and he choose my gamer tag whilst I was out the room… and you can’t change it.”

_“hahaha! That’s brilliant!”_

“yours isn’t much better… party boy…”

_“okay okay but I chose mine! So, don’t make too much fun haha”_

“okay, so where are you at in Compet… let’s check”

The omega searched through the options and viewed Yuuji’s career profile and sat on the floor in silence, shocked.

_“Kenma? You still there?”_

“haha erm yeah… you said you was good at Overwatch?”

_“I am!”_

“you’re in Platinum?”

_“yeah? That’s good!”_

“dude… I can’t even play with you…”

_“what? Why?”_

“because we need to be 500 points within each other”

_“yeah?”_

“well your Platinum at 2650”

_“that’s right…”_

“I’m Grand Master at 4213”

_“your what?!?! Wait… how good are you at this game?”_

“I’m… average?”

_“no. Kenma. Average players aren’t in Grand Master!!_

“either way… I’m gonna have to switch to my alt account. I’ll be right back”

_“okay!”_

***[KittenPuddin] logged out***

***[NekoMagnet] logged in***

***[NekoMagnet] added [PartyyBoiii]***

***[PartyyBoiii] accepted***

_“please, please, please tell me this is Kenma”_

“its Kenma”

_“oh my god! Hahahahahaha what’s with your name this time?”_

“Kuroo has a bro… look that’s not the point, this account can play Compet with you, It’s in Diamond at 3112”

_“wahhh man! That’s still pretty high!”_

“shall we have a quick play game first to warm up?”

_“yeah!”_

 

Before playing any Compet the two decided on running a couple of quick play games and that turned in to running some arcade games so that they could both get loot boxes. They did a few custom games where they could go 1 on 1 against each other, but ended up not being fun as Yuuji kept losing every round. Once they had warmed up and felt pumped enough to jump in they searched for a Compet game

 

**_Now arriving at Nepal_ **

****

_“ahhhh sweet! I love this map! So good for booping people off the edge!”_

“I’ll agree with you on that one, although I prefer playing Pharah on this map”

_“so, you’re not going D.VA?”_

“nope”

Once the game had started and Kenma got 4 kills right off the bat and the team was able to cap the point Yuuji realised why he played Pharah on this map. Round 1 complete and it was theirs

“I can’t even remember people picking such bad team comps, when your as high as I am people actually work together at making a good set up”

_“yeah, its annoying. Sometimes when I’m playing I feel like I’m on form but then I just see people dying in the corner and not grouping up… it does my head in and I feel like that’s why I don’t level up”_

“yeah, sometimes the group ratings are all over the place”

The 2nd round was a fail and there was only 1 round left, they had to win this round to win the whole match.

Lucky enough the whole team pulled their fingers out their arse and smashed the 3rd round. It was a win for Kenma and Yuuji. They decided to play a few more games, but the few more turned in to a lot more and they lost track of time

_“so that’s 15 wins and 7 draws!”_

“yeap!”

_“wow! I’m really climbing up! And its all thanks to you!”_

“no, its not… you’re a good player too, you were just put in really bad teams”

They decided on playing another game and it was in Kings Row, it was such a close fight where both teams managed to take the payload and get it to the end line and both went in to over time to get it there for a 2nd time. Kenma was playing D.VA for this match and Yuuji was amazed with his skills

“Yuuji! Were in overtime don’t move from the payload!”

_“I’m trying not to! Their Junkrat is on me!”_

“not for long! Heal me up quick!”

_“okay!”_

Once Yuuji had healed D.VA with Lucio’s sound barrier, Kenma shot D.VA’s alt in to the opposing team and got a team kill! That bought enough time for their team to push the payload to the finish line and win

_“wooooooooohooooooooo Yeeeeahhh! Kenma that was amazing! Your so awesome oh my god! Court me already! That was such a good game!”_

_….._

_….._

_….._

_….._

_“Kenma?”_

_….._

_….._

_“are you there? Is your internet bad? Can you hear me?”_

“I’m still here…”

_“what’s the matter?”_

“you… you said”

_“are you okay? You don’t sound right.”_

“you said court me already… do… do you want to court me?”

_“ohhh geez I’m sorry…”_

“ahhh okay never mind”

_“no, wait. I do really want to court you… I just wanted to ask you in a better way because… I think highly of you and I really really love talking to you and I think you’re a great person I wanted to ask you in person and present to you the courting gift I got you… I’m sorry I ruined that”_

“you got me a courting gift already? So, you really were! Gonna ask me to court you?”

_“of course, I was! I would be an idiot to let someone like you go! There’s no way I want you to slip through my fingers. I want to treasure you and protect you, I really find you amazing since the moment we met in the crowd”_

Kenma was glad at that moment that he wasn’t in front of Yuuji because now, he was a blushing mess.

_“I understand if you say no… I’m not the greatest catch but I would give my whole life to you”_

“yes…”

_“yes?”_

“yes, I will court you”

_“oh my god! You will? You have just made me the happiest alpha alive! I’m not even joking!”_

Kenma laughed down the mic and a single tear escaped from the corner of his eye, he wiped it away with his sleeve

_“Kenma, your laugh is beautiful… even down a mic. I really want to see you now and give you the biggest hug!”_

“we might just have to arrange something for whilst the half term is here”

_“I will come to Tokyo! But I will need to arrange things first, so I won’t give you a date yet”_

“sounds good”

_“I will need to research in to some hotels near you!”_

“you can just stay at mine”

_“really??”_

“yeah”

_“wooohoooo I look forward to it even more now!”_

“I’m glad, although I’m gonna be a bit of a kill joy now”

_“whys that?”_

“well, I just heard my mum’s car outside and I’ve set the PlayStation up in the living room… she doesn’t appreciate that much.”

_“ahhhh I see, okay well you go do what you need to do and I will talk to you tomorrow!”_

“okay, speak to you soon… Yuuji”

_“speak soon Kenma!”_

Kenma took the head set off, ejected the disk and put it back in the case and unplugged all the wires. He picked all his bits up and ran up the stairs. His mum came through the door and chucked her keys on the side and made her way in to the kitchen, she heard quick stomps down the stairs and smiled

“I can hear you a mile away”

“sorry…”

“don’t be sorry, work sent me home early, I managed to file up everything that needed doing so… I thought I would come straight home and spend some time with you, I don’t get to do that very often”

“okay”

“would you like a hot drink?”

“no thank you”

“hmmmm okay”

His mum turned and made herself a green tea and sat at the kitchen table, the omega joined her and they sat chatting for a little while

“mum…”

“hmmmm?”

“I have an alpha”

His mum looked at him in shock

“what?”

“he’s the same age as me and-“

“do I know him?”

“no… his name is Yuuji and he’s from Miyagi”

“so long distance? Is that really a good idea?”

“Kuroo is in a long-distance relationship”

The woman looked at her son worried

“okay baby boy, I’m happy if your happy”

“I am… I err… I really like him”

The woman stood up and wrapped her arms around the omega squishing his head in to her boobs

“you like someone baby? Now I’m even more happy!”

Kenma blushed and pulled away before he suffocated to death, she sat back down and continued to drink her green tea

“you know I always thought you would end up with Kuroo”

Kenma sat there with a face of disgust and his mum almost spat out her green tea from laughter

“okay, no need for that look”

She laughed

“Kuroo is my best friend and even though I’m an omega, I will always be there for him and I will always have his back. Even if there are days where I don’t seem interested in talking to him, that’s because he annoys me like a best friend should and I wouldn’t change that for anything. If Kuroo ever got upset or angry then I would be there… I’ve never seen Kuroo in any other way and never once thought of him as a partner. I love Kuroo but I’m not in love with him.”

“I completely understand that, I really do.”

The beta smiled at her son

“plus, Kuroo has a fated mate and they are perfect together and I am really happy for them”

The omega smiled, and his mum looked at him in awe

“if your dad was still alive he would be so proud of you”

She smiled

“thank you”

The boy blushed

“oh, Yuuji wants to come to Tokyo to visit and-“

“and you said he could stay here…”

The woman smirked

“how did you know?”

“because I know exactly what your like”

She hummed a laugh

“so…”

“of course, he can! I would like to meet him!”

“please don’t bring out baby pictures”

“I can’t make any promises”

“ahhhh mum…”

The omega sulked and stood from the table

“what? I can’t help it, you were such a cute pup!”

“muuuum, that’s it I’m going bed”

“okay sweet pea, I love you!”

“love you too”

The omega ran up the stairs and jumped straight in to his bed, he grabbed his phone from the side

 

 

 **Pudding head:** _I’m courting with Yuuji_

 

 **Kuroo:** _whaaaaat?_

 

 **Pudding head:** _good night_

 

 **Kuroo:** _what no! you can’t message me that and then sleep!! Since when???_

 

 **Kuroo:** _Kenma!!_

 

 **Kuroo:** _Kenma!!_

 

 **Kuroo:** _you wait until I see you next!_

 

 

Kenma laughed at the spam messages Kuroo was sending, he turned his phone off and rolled over

~ well you are meant to annoy your best friends… right? ~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> well I was kind of on a roll yesterday and ended up doing 2 chapters aha   
> I hope you enjoyed it and we now officially have a courting Kenma x Yuuji!  
> wooohoooo ;)
> 
> until next time!


	35. Dates

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> just some cute dates of the Karasuno bunch :)

“okay, thank you mum, yeah I really appreciate it. No, I can’t do that back… because there are other people in the room… I can’t. Fine………………… MUAH!”

Asahi sighed before he placed his phone in his back pocket and turned to see Tanaka, Yamaguchi and Noya holding their laughter behind their hands. Embarrassed he walked over to Noya and sat on the bed beside him.

“so, I’ve arranged for us to do something today”

“what?”

The omega sat up in excitement

“you will have to wait and see!”

“why was you on the phone to your mum?”

“oh, because I needed her to put someone money in my account”

The omega sat back with an O shaped mouth

“I really wanna know what we’re doing…”

“well, it’s a surprise, so your just gonna have to wait”

The alpha smiled and Noya pouted at him

“oh, Ennoshita and that lot are coming with us for a little bit as well”

“ahhh awesome!”

“they couldn’t decide on what to do today so their planning on doing a bit of everything with everyone”

“not us”

Tanaka spoke from across the room

“why not?”

Asahi asked

“well, me and Yamaguchi are planning on having a lazy day, were just gonna stay in the hotel… maybe go out later”

“Ryuu! Your sooooo boring!”

Noya stuck his tongue out at the alpha and he laughed in response

The mates got themselves dressed and had a pot noodle each before leaving the hotel room and knocking on the betas room door. The three were already ready to go with their coats and shoes on. The five boys made their way to the station and got on a train to a different district.

“I really wanna know where were going!”

The omega whined

“oh, so you still haven’t told him?”

Narita grinned

“wait… so you know where were all going?”

“yeeeap!”

“yeah, and your gonna love it!”

Ennoshita explained

Noya sulked at the fact everyone except for him knew where they were going, a part of him wondered if he was even going to be interested in the plan at hand, but he sat back on his seat, sucked it up and didn’t ask any further questions. When the train had brought them to their destination they got off and made a 15-minute walk around the corner, Noya’s eyes lit up when he saw what was right ahead of him, a sign that read

‘Tokyo Disneyland’

The omega whipped his head around to face Asahi in disbelief. The alpha didn’t turn to look at his omega, he stayed facing forward knowing damn well that Noya’s eyes were now sparkling. Ennoshita smiled taking his expensive camera out of its case, he took a picture of Noya’s expression and the front entrance of Disneyland. The alpha finally looked at his mate

“guess what”

He spoke

“what?

Noya asked confused

“they have a section in this Disneyland that…”

“that?”

“I don’t think your prepared for me to tell you…”

“Asahi what the hell?! You can’t just say that and then leave it… what is it?”

“okay, okay, I’ll tell you…”

The 3 betas sniggered at the mates. Asahi looked at Noya with a serious expression, almost intimidating, the omega frowned at him

“in this Disneyland… there is… a bit dedicated…to…”

“to…?”

“Frozen”

The alpha smiled. Noya’s eyes widened and he stood in shock for about 30 seconds, which was just enough time for Ennoshita to snap another picture of the omega before he yelled in excitement and ran towards the ticket office. The 4 left behind laughed and ran after him.

“can we have 2 full day tickets and 3 explore tickets please”

The woman behind the desk wearing micky mouse ears smiled and nodded, she grabbed 5 wrist bands and placed them on the boys and handed the alpha a map of the land. The boys walked through and stopped in amazement. They had never seen anything like it before, they had seen pictures of Disneyland and thought that it looked amazing, but never did they think it would look exactly like it does when you type Disneyland in to Google. The place was crowded, rides everywhere, children playing, adults having the time of their life’s, mixed songs, moulded scents and people in costumes such as Mickey mouse, Goofy, Anna, Cinderella and Ariel. Narita took the camera from Ennoshita and took some pictures of their surroundings and of the five of them.

An hour had passed and the beta’s needed to leave because their next visit was to Rikugien garden to see Shimizu and Yachi. The boys said their goodbyes to Asahi and Noya then left to get the train.

Asahi pulled the map from his back pocket and unfolding it, his eyes scanned the piece of paper until he smiled and put the map back in his pocket, he grabbed Noya’s hand and began to walk

“we need to go this way now!”

The alpha grinned at his mate, Noya smiled and nodded whilst still looking around in amazement.

They approached the area where the omega was going to have the most fun; the Frozen world.

Noya was vibrating from excitement, he couldn’t believe there was an area dedicated to just Frozen his most favourite film in the world! He looked at all the rides and pulled Asahi along with him, the alpha went on every single ride the omega wanted to go on. He took pictures on his phone of all the characters walking around and he even ran up to someone in an Olaf costumes to take a selfie with him. Asahi was smiling the whole time, there was nothing better then when his omega was having the time of his life with a smile plastered across his face, laughter and even happy tears. Asahi just loved Noya to pieces and was so thankful that his mum agreed to send him money for this trip. The alpha bought Noya an Olaf hat and he put it on straight away, he grabbed Asahi and kissed him thankfully on the lips before taking his phone out and snapping a selfie with his mate. The omega smiled and set the picture as his home screen. Asahi rests his hands on either side of Noya’s shoulders and turned him so that he was now facing him, he placed his thumb on his chin and his finger underneath tilting his head up, he leans forward and gently kisses the omega on the lips

“you make me so happy Yuu”

Noya blushed at the whole situation and embarrassingly forced himself in to a hug with his alphas arms wrapped safely around his whole body, he rests his head on the tallers chest and smiles.

“so, were here for the whole day because there’s a surprise for you in the evening, so shall we go get something to eat?”

“wait. What? What’s the surprise?”

“it wouldn’t be a surprise if I told you”

“ahhh Asahi, you know I hate surprises and you’ve already surprised me once today!”

The alpha began to laugh

“okay, the surprise is that this so happens to be the day the firework display is Frozen”

“wahhh?! What does that mean??”

“it means that the castle gets scenes from Frozen light up all over it, with music, singing and fireworks.”

Noya’s eyes shined from Asahi’s description

“ahhhhh I can’t wait!”

“so, shall we get something to it for now?”

“yeah!”

The omega jumped and linked his arm within his alphas and they made a slow walk to the Elsa food stall.

 

 

** Shimizu and Yachi  **

****

Soon as you walk through the entrance of Rikugien garden you are complimented with the beautiful sight of mixed colours, colours from the fully in bloom flowers that surround the whole park. A beautiful lake that runs across your entire view, a pebbled path, benches and the beautiful sound of silence.

The two girls were sat on the edge of a small brick bridge that went over part of the lake, with their legs tangling over swinging to and throw. Bushes full of flowers on either side of them and arched trees of a bright green leaning over the top of them. Quiet giggles and cute glances were shared between them, they were in the middle of making each other flower crowns with the flowers they had picked up on their walk around the park. Shimizu had bent some sticks in to the shape of a circle and was pushing pink, green, yellow and blue flowers through the gaps, she proceeded to do that until the whole thing was covered in alternating flowers. The alpha turned to her mate to see how she was getting along and was shocked at how good Yachi was at making flower crowns. She had decided to use dark green vines to make in to a circle shape and was pushing through darker coloured flowers, purple, red, maroon and burgundy. She had also topped it off with a feather, a pine cone and three little cherries. The omega turned to look at her alpha and smiled when she realised that she had been looking at her the whole time she was finishing the crown off.

“here!”

Yachi’s soft voice made Shimizu smile as the omega placed the crown on her head. The alpha wore the crown proudly and stuck her two fingers up in to a peace sign and Yachi quickly grabbed her phone out and took a picture of her mate.

“here’s your one, although I’m not very good”

The she alpha explained as she placed the crown on Yachi’s head. The omegas eyes widened as they watered slightly, she smiled whilst running her finger gently across the crown that was now on her head

“I love it, thank you!”

Yachi’s thankful tone made Shimizu blush and look away. She pushed her glasses back up in place and looked over behind her omega to see Ennoshita, Narita and Kinoshita walking up to them

“oh, you made it”

The alpha smiled and Yachi turned around to see that the betas were finally by them.

“yeah the transport around Tokyo is actually really quick”

Kinoshita expressed happily

“how was your time with Asahi and Nishinoya?”

Yachi asked and the betas smiled and nodded. Ennoshita got his camera out the case to show the girls the pictures they took, and the mates laughed at Noya’s sparkling aura. The three betas sat themselves down behind the girls and decided to also make flower crowns, although they didn’t really have any idea what they were doing, so instead it was leaves in each other’s hair along with random twigs, flowers and feathers. The friends laughed, and Kinoshita thought that it would make an awesome picture. So, he grabbed the camera from Ennoshita and got everyone to strike poses. Ennoshita and Narita pulled muscular arm poses, Shimizu and Yachi blew a kiss towards the camera and Kinoshita took an awful selfie that you couldn’t even tell he had stuff in his hair, it was more of a zoom in on his nose hair. Ennoshita asked a stranger who was also enjoying the luxury of the park if she wouldn’t mind taking a picture of them all with his camera, the stranger happily agreed, and so the friends bundled in with each other, sticking their tongues out and pulling at the bottom of their left eyes. The beta thanked the stranger and put his camera back in the case 

“who are you going to see next?”

Shimizu asked

“hmmm I think were gonna catch Kageyama and Hinata. They said their going to the arcade area just around the corner from the hotel”

Kinoshita explained

“I thought they didn’t bring money with them?”

Yachi asked slightly confused

“they didn’t, but apparently once Kageyama’s dad found out he didn’t take the money that he left on the side for him he phoned him up and said that he had transferred money in to his account.”

Ennoshita spoke

“ohhhh I see”

“actually, speaking of which we need to get on a train now if we want to be able to do a little something with everyone”

Narita laughed. The other two agreed with him and grabbed their stuff. They said their goodbyes to the girls and made their way out of the park.

Shimizu turned to Yachi and smiled

“you look really cute with a flower crown on”

Yachi blushed at the comment and the alpha leaned in and kissed her on the cheek, Yachi rubbed where she was kissed and smiled at her alpha.

 

 

** Tanaka and Yamaguchi **

****

For two people that claim to be having a relaxing day today, their actions say the complete opposite. Both Yamaguchi and Tanaka were laying on their backs in bed dripping in sweat, red faced and trying to catch their breath, Yamaguchi’s hair was a crazy ball of mess and he had love bites all across his shoulders, when Tanaka leaned over to grab the glass of water that he had on the side cabinet you could see scratch marks running from his shoulder blades all the way down to his tail bone. Yamaguchi tilted his head to the side as his mate leant over and his eyes widened, and he gasped covering his mouth with his hand, Tanaka sat up slightly to drink the water and looked at the omega

“what?”

“I am so, so, so sorry”

“hmm? What for?”

“does your back not hurt?”

Tanaka frowned at the omega

“no… why?”

“oh… er… no reason”

A bashful smile appeared on Yamaguchi’s face. Tanaka passed him the glass of water and the omega sat up to take a sip. He passed the glass back to the alpha and he placed it back on the side.

“Yamaguchi… I just can’t get enough of you, its like since having a taste I’m now addicted.”

“well… erm… want another taste to satisfy your addiction?”

The omega blushed a smile and Tanaka sat up in excitement

“oh but… maybe… I should go… go on top?”

Yamaguchi offered clearly not wanting to be on the bottom worrying about whether he will mark his mates back any more than it already is. The alpha looked at his mate in pure excitement

“I would love for you to go on top, but won’t it be uncomfortable?”

“I’ll be fine”

The omega waves his hand and climbs on top of his mate, a leg either side of him and he pushes the alpha back so that he was now laying down. The omega takes a deep breath before reaching his arm behind him and positioning Tanaka’s quickly grown member at his entrance, he slowly lowers him self down but stops suddenly and bites his lip, a slight moan passes through and he carries on lowering himself down. The omega fits the alphas length half way in before he stops again and takes shuddery breaths, his eyes begin to watery slightly, not from pain but from complete pleasure. Tanaka’s breathing becomes deep and he can no longer handle the tease, his beautiful naked omega on top of him gasping from the pleasure of his dick in side him was sending the alpha insane.

“I’m sorry Yamaguchi, I can’t”

The alpha grabs his mates hips to hold them still and moves his own hips upwards, causing Yamaguchi to take all of his alphas length in one quick thrust. The omegas eyes widen as he whips his head back and gasps, a tear rolls down his cheek and his body shudders

“did you just cum… from me thrusting in?”

Tanaka questioned, and Yamaguchi looked at him embarrassed and slightly out of breath before he nodded

“that’s so hot”

The alpha complimented before he started thrusting his hips upwards once again

“ughh ahhh Ta… Tanaka… w… wait”

The alpha stopped slightly worried

“are you okay?”

“ye… yeah, I just wanted t…to do the work”

Tanaka’s heart rate increased at how erotic the omega was being

Yamaguchi leant forward, and Tanaka sat himself up slightly. The omega wrapped his arms around his mates neck for balance and started bouncing up and down on Tanaka’s swollen cock. The alpha groaned deeply and let out a seductive growl before biting the omegas shoulder leaving him another mark next to the many others. The omega yelped from the pain but proved he enjoyed it when he started clenching around Tanaka’s member. Yamaguchi kept bouncing on top of the alpha until the foreign feeling on the inside hit his sweat spot

“hnnnnnghnnu… I think… I’m… gonna c… cum”

“not just yet!”

Tanaka slipped him off so that his mate was laying on his back and that he was able to tower over him, he slips himself back in side his mate and starts thrusting hard and as fast as he could. Moans and gasps were the only thing that could escape Yamaguchi’s mouth, even when he tried to speak there was no luck. His eyes shot open as his cum spurted up his chest and his mates knot had formed. They both shuddered and Tanaka collapsed on top of the omega making sure not to move to hastily. Once his knot had stopped deswelling he pulled out and rolled on to his back, his chest dripping of sweat and breath almost to hard to catch, Yamaguchi on the other hand had passed out from exhaustion and was now peacefully purring. Tanaka smiled at his mate and jumped out of bed to grab tissue, he wiped his mate and himself down before running them both a hot bath. He picked his mate up once it was done and lowered himself with his mate still passed out in his arms in to the bath, Yamaguchi woke up from the sudden contact of hot water and turned to see his mate behind him with an arm each side of the bathtub and his head tilted back for relaxation. Yamaguchi smiled at him and leant himself back on to his chest so that his head was now resting in the crook of the alphas neck.

 

 

** Kageyama and Hinata  **

****

The arcades were loud and busy, you could just about move in between the people it was that packed. Hinata stopped moving when he saw a claw machine that had multi coloured volleyballs in it that you could win, the omega got so excited that he ran over to it and started pointing excitedly. Kageyama turned to see his omega with a massive smile on his face and knew that he was going to have to win him a volleyball before they left. The alpha made his way over to the machine and got his wallet from his pocket, he placed two coins in the slot and moved the claw with the arrows, the claw dropped and picked up a green volleyball, Hinata cheered and the ball escaped the claws grip and bounced back down, Kageyama grunted at the machine and placed more money in the slot to try again. The omegas phone rang, and he walked to the side slightly to answer it, Kageyama stayed at the machine trying to win the item Hinata was so excited about. Five attempts later and he won a bright orange one, Hinata made his way back to the machine and the alpha hid the ball behind him

“Ennoshita, Narita and Kinoshita are on their way here, they shouldn’t be too long”

Hinata explained

“okay, I’m really sorry I couldn’t win you the volleyball”

Hinata’s eyes turned sad and his lip slanted

“that’s okay! Maybe another time”

The omega smiled, Kageyama smiled back and brought the volleyball around to his front to show his mate. Hinata’s eyes widened with happiness and he almost snatched the ball from Kageyama’s hands, he held it up in the air with amazement and looks back at his alpha

“thank you so much!”

“that’s alright…”

“but why orange?”

“I couldn’t grab the other ones, so I thought to myself ‘I wonder if I can pick up the orange ball just like I picked up the orange omega?’ and then it worked!”

“Bakageyama!”

“what Boke!? It worked!”

Hinata pouted but soon burst in to laughter, Kageyama pulled his mate in to a tight hug.

“are we interrupting something?”

The mates turn to see the three betas approaching them with smiles across their faces.

“oh hey!... what’s that in your hair?”

The omega asked confused

The three boys looked at each other shocked and quickly removed the random bits of nature from their hair and shoved them in Kinoshita’s bag

“we tried making flower crowns with Shimizu and Yachi just now… they didn’t go quite to plan”

Narita laughed

The five boys walked further in to the arcades and Hinata clutched on to his bright orange volleyball making sure not to lose it. They spotted a basketball hoop machine, the aim was to get as many shots as possible in 60 seconds, sounds simple enough but to these two first years they had to make everything a challenge. Instead of holding and throwing a basketball like you should they held it with one hand and attempted serving it in to the hoop. The mates turned to each other grabbing their wrists and fighting their watery eyes.

“wh… why did that hurt so much?!”

Hinata whimpered

“I… I don’t know!”

The three betas laughed

“you idiots… of course slapping a basketball with your hand is gonna hurt!”

Ennoshita laughed and the other two cracked up laughing behind him. Hinata and Kageyama frown pouted and turned back to the basketballs in determination whilst doing exactly what they just did but screaming during the process to cover up the pain. Surprisingly enough they were actually getting the balls through the hoop and gaining lots of points. Ennoshita was still laughing at the mates and grabbed his camera. He managed to take shots of Hinata in the same position as their volleyball post apart from Hinata’s face was red, his mouth was open, and tears were trickling down his face. Kageyama was looking as angry as he does when he sleeps but he was pushing through the pain. Once their time was up Ennoshita took a picture of their scores before laughing some more and putting his camera back in its case. The mates looked at each other with happy expressions and then at their hands with total misery, red raw and shaking

“maybe we shouldn’t have slapped the balls like that”

Kageyama explained

“no probably not… but I had fun!”

“erm, Hinata…”

Kinoshita approached the younger

“hmmm?”

“isn’t that… your volleyball at the back of the machine with the basketballs?”

Hinata looked back at the machine and his volleyball was in fact caged up with the basketballs

“ahhhh no! I must have thrown it towards the hoop without even realising! What am I gonna do?!”

“just leave it…”

Kageyama spoke dull

“leave it?! No!”

“why not? I’ll just try and win you another one”

“that’s not the point! You won me that one because it reminded you of me! That one is special!”

The omega winged before climbing on top of the machine and making his way over the top

“Boke!! What are you doing?!? Get down!”

“no! I need to get my ball!”

“ahhh, this is priceless, why did I even put my camera away?”

Ennoshita began to unzip the camera case and took pictures of Hinata climbing up, over, falling down on the other side, picking up the ball with a massive smile and then looking back at where he just fell from and realising there was nothing to help him get back over. Hinata was now stuck in the basketball machine whilst Kageyama was shaking it out of anger

“boke! What was you thinking? boke!”

“stop shaking the machine!”

Hinata stuttered out whilst trying to keep his balance

“Ennoshita, is there a record option?”

Narita giggled

In the end the boys had to get a member of staff to open the machine with a key to get the omega out. They got a firm telling off for their antics and were told to leave. As they left the arcades and walked down a street full of other arcades the mates smiled at each other

“we, need to go”

Narita spoke and Hinata turned to him confused

“why?”

“well, you were stuck in that machine for half an hour and we have to try and make time to do something with everyone today, well everyone except Tanaka and Yamaguchi… their having a chill day today apparently, so I’m sure we will figure something out for tomorrow”

“oh okay, so who’s next on your list?”

“Daichi and Sugawara”

Ennoshita mumbled as he was scrolling down his contacts to call the mates.

“okay, well were gonna try and not get kicked out of these arcades”

Kageyama grunted and glared at Hinata who smiled with his tongue out. The betas nodded and walked off. Hinata turned to his mate who looked pissed off and then to the floor, the alpha held out his hand for the omega to take, the shorter looked up and smiled before lacing his fingers between his mates.

 

 

** Daichi and Suga **

****

The team mum and dad were walking around Tokyo Sky Tree, hand in hand and holding bags. Of course, they spent their free time shopping, of course Daichi was never going to stop him and of course the alpha didn’t complain once. The smile Suga had on his face whilst he looked in to shop windows and when he was trying on clothes was priceless and it was a smile that Daichi loved to see. To make the omega even more happy he agreed to let his mate dress him up and make him try on different outfits of his choosing. Obviously Suga was well up for the task and made his alpha go in to 7 different shops and try on 3 outfits from each shop. The poor alpha had to get undressed and dressed so many times that he was starting to think that walking around naked would be an easier option, the 3rd year tried on 21 different outfits and the omega made him buy 15 of them.

Suga had just got off the phone to Ennoshita who told them that they would be with the mates within about 20 minutes.

They decided to go to the 8th floor of the Sky Tree and buy little gifts for everyone

For Kageyama they got him a bottle of milk that had a volleyball court picture on it For Hinata they found a poster of volleyball quotes by Olympic champions A dark blue top that had the word Tacos in yellow written across it for Yamaguchi, as he spoke about one he owned as a kid and loved it until he lost it Socks with Dinosaurs all over them for Tsukki Factor 4 hair gel for Noya that came in an orange tub A special addition Fairy tail DVD for Tanaka Thick dark red fluffy scarf with matching gloves for Narita because he’s always complaining about being cold A massive bar of chocolate for Kinoshita to satisfy his crazy sweet tooth 1000 random facts book for Ennoshita and for Asahi they got him a lucky charm key chain that read ‘ACE’ on it

After all the shopping for everyone else, Suga stepped in front of Daichi and smiled, the alpha looked at him slightly worried as to what his mate has planned, but Suga pulled his arms round from behind his back and presented a little black box. Daichi frowned before taking it and opening it. The alpha looked up to his mate and his eyes began to water, it was cuff links that had writing on. On one of the cuff links it said ‘FUY’ and the other one said ‘UMI’ Fuyumi was the name of the alphas late grandma

“h… how did you…?”

“I went to the shop whilst you were in the changing room and asked if they were able to do it”

“this must of cost you a fortune”

“your worth it”

The omega smiled at his mate and Daichi dropped the bags and swung his arms around the setter

“thank you so much Suga, I love them!”

“your welcome!”

Daichi kissed Suga’s beauty spot causing him to close that one eye, the omega giggle and kissed the alphas lips.

“we always seem to walk in on cute moments”

Kinoshita said from behind them. The 3rd years turned around

“oh, hey guys, we just finished shopping actually and I gave Daichi a present”

“let’s see then”

Narita peered his head over and Daichi held his arm out presenting the open box

“who’s Fuyumi?”

Kinoshita questioned

“Fuyumi is the name of my grandma, the one who raised me and left the house for me”

The betas mouths opened in to an O shape

“that’s a really thoughtful gift Sugawara”

Ennoshita smiled at the omega

“thank you!”

He smiled

“can I get a picture of the both of you and Daichi holding the present?”

The 3rd years agreed and posed for Ennoshita to take the picture. The group of lads went further up the Sky Tree until they were at the top. The view from that height was amazing and the betas kept fighting over the camera to take pictures. Suga insisted he used their camera to take a picture of the three of them, the betas agreed and pulled a ridiculous pose. After an hour of shopping with Daichi and Suga the betas became really tired not only from their travels over the day but because Suga is really speedy at shopping, he is in and out of shops so quickly that it almost seems like he isn’t even shopping, but he comes out with bags full of stuff. They told Daichi and Suga that their going to head back to the hotel because they needed to rest, and the mates smiled and bowed to them as they left.

The alpha placed all the bags in to one hand and held his other hand out for his mate to grab

“where are we going?”

Suga asked as he grabbed a hold of the alphas hand

“I’m treating you to dinner”

“really?”

The omega smiled and blushed

Once they had found somewhere and were given seats, Daichi placed the bags to the side and pulled the chair out for Suga to sit on, the omega smiled and thanked his mate. The alpha sat opposite him and held his hands out for the omega to place his within them. Both hands holding each other’s across the table, Suga blushed

“wh… why are you being so romantic?”

“because I don’t normally get a chance to make you feel special”

“you make me feel special every day Dai, you don’t need to take me out to fancy dinners”

“I would like to be able to treat you more often than not, and I thought whilst were over here I might as well seize the opportunity to spoil you”

The alpha smiled at his mate

“this place is beautiful, thank you for bringing me here”

Suga thanked his mate

The alpha leaned forward and gently kissed his mate on the lips. The rest of their meal together they got to enjoy peace and quiet, talk about random topics and things that had been troubling them recently, laugh about stupid things, make fun of each other and just generally not have to worry about anything. Part of them wished that they could stay in that carefree state for ever, but they knew that tomorrow was their last full day in Tokyo before they had to leave and go back to their normal life’s.

For now, the mates smiled at each other and enjoyed the rest of the time that they have alone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> awwwhhh so much fluff aren't they all so cute XD   
> everything was just so perfect for each pair XD  
> let me know what you think in the comments :)
> 
> until next time!


	36. Tokyo Adventure!

The sun blazed through the windows lighting up the hotel room, the alpha lay holding his sleeping omega in the cosy warm bed. The smell of rhubarb and custard admitting from the shorter was making the alpha feel at ease, he pulled his mate in closer causing their naked bodies to send a sort of electrical current run between them. The omega nuzzled his nose in to the tallers chest and purred in comfort. Kageyama was laying on his back with his precious mate curled up almost on top of him, his head resting just under his chin, he runs his fingers through the omegas orange locks and smiles. If Hinata saw the alpha smiling he would probably get scared and assume that he has a murderous play ahead of him, but right now; right now, he was loving and embracing his omega, and loving every moment of it.

He runs his fingers over Hinata’s back in soft gentle circles causing him to let off pheromones of easement, the alpha smiles at his sleeping mate once again. Hinata slowly opens his eyes and begins to blush when he realises he’s practically laying on top of his alpha

“good morning sleepy head”

Kageyama greets him whilst still twiddling his locks between his fingers

“m… morning”

Hinata croaks with his early morning voice and Kageyama laughed through his nose

Hinata rolled off him and placed his head on the pillows to the side of the alpha, Kageyama rolls on his side to face his mate. He uses the back of his fingers to stroke the omegas cheek softly and smile at him, Hinata looked at his mate in initial shock to begin with but purred to his alphas touch and raised his chin up slightly so he could get a better angle to stroke him in. 

After a moment of looking in to each other’s eyes silently, Kageyama places his hand on the side of his mates head with his fingers lacing through the orange main

“I love you”

He whispers and Hinata blushed

“I love you too”

The omega mumbled quietly in embarrassment

Kageyama pulled him in close. They were laying on their sides facing each other but now with their legs entwined with one another’s and the omega pulled in close to the alphas chest and held tightly by his mates grip

“I’ve been thinking”

The alpha spoke

“hmmm?”

The omega hesitantly replied, it wasn’t normal for Kageyama to think much in the mornings, usually he has to deal with an unresponsive alpha until he’s drank his morning milk. The omega chuckled to himself slightly before the alpha proceeded  

“when we get back to Miyagi… I want to take you out”

“we always go out?”

The omega responded confused

“no boke, I mean I want to take you out out… like on a date”

Kageyama blushed at his own words and Hinata sat up quickly and looked at the alpha in shock

“you wanna what?”

The alpha frowned and joined his mate sitting up

“I want to take you on a date, why are you so shocked by that?”

“I… er… I dunno, I guess it’s not something you would normally say… or want to do”

“why wouldn’t I want to go on a date with my mate?”

“because it doesn’t really seem like you’re in to that sorta thing”

The omega expressed

“well, believe it or not boke, but your my favourite person in the whole world and I want to make you smile”

Hinata smiled

“not that you don’t smile enough”

The alpha added, Hinata pouted towards his mate

“I’m just kidding”

Kageyama leaned to his mate and kissed him on the forehead, Hinata tapped on his lips hinting towards the alpha and Kageyama smiled at him. He placed his hand on the side of the shorters neck and leaned in slowly, the motion caused Hinata to blush and he felt the heat in his cheeks before the passion the alpha gave him through their lips alone, he pushed his tongue in to the omegas mouth and Hinata groaned in acceptance. He fell back on to his pillow beneath him and the alpha made sure not to lose contact as he towered over the top of his mate, Hinata ran his fingers through the alphas soft black hair whilst also not letting their lips lose contact. Kageyama ran his hand up Hinata’s outer thigh and all the way up his side and to his neck, the omega raised his leg and placed it on top of Kageyama’s bare back and moaned in pleasure. It was just a kiss but the passion between them spoke louder than words and the chemistry were one that couldn’t be explained.

The alpha pulled away and Hinata tilted his head with a grin. Kageyama playfully placed loads of mini kisses all over the omegas face causing him to giggle and try and push him away. The alpha rolled to the edge of the bed and swung his legs around sitting himself up, Hinata rolled over and rested his head in the palm of his hand.

“what are the plans today?”

“erm…”

The alpha leaned to pick his phone up from the side and frowned as he read a message

“looks like were going shopping…”

“hmmm? Shopping… why?”

“Sugawara text saying he forgot to grab 2 gifts yesterday and that because it’s the last day he wants us all to do something together”

“that’s fair”

The omega sat up and shuffled himself across the bed so that he was sat at the side of his mate

“even though the sun is shining through the window… sitting here naked… its cold”

Hinata shivers slightly and Kageyama smirks at him

“I have a way I could warm you up”

“you do? How… wait! No, I know what you mean!”

The omega lightly slaps his mates chest and grins at him

“maybe later”

The shorter smirks and Kageyama’s eyes glisten in excitement. There was a knock at their door and Daichi had shouted ’10 minutes’. Apparently, the text Suga had sent was sent an hour ago which would have given the mates more time to get ready, but because of their little antics they were now running late.

After the mates were ready the team headed out in to the busy city, Daichi made sure everyone had their phones on them and Suga made sure the team stayed close. Shimizu and Yachi walked behind the team making sure Suga’s life wasn’t too stressful. They jumped on a train to Shinjuku and got lost in the giant complicated train station, it took them 7 wrong turns and 4 times of asking people for directions until they were finally outside. The reason for choosing Shinjuku was Suga’s idea, he had done some online researching for the best districts in which the team could have a good time in and of course, the best place to shop. Once Daichi and Suga had got back to the hotel room last night, Suga realised that he forgot to buy Shimizu and Yachi gifts and pestered his alpha to go out and get them something, Daichi being Daichi he just agreed, what ever kept his omega happy.

Suga got extremely excited when he saw a Starbucks right outside the station that he took off without a notice causing Daichi to hit ‘shit fit mode’ and run after him halting him by his coat hood, the omega turned and pouted towards his mate. Daichi sighed with a smile and opened the door for his mate, Suga jumped in happiness and skipped off to order himself something extravagant. The team waited outside for the setter and he came out smiling holding a caramel Frappuccino with whip cream, caramel sauce and toffee chunks. The team looked at the drink and then at the team mum in amazement, Suga winked and sucked on the green straw. The omega told the rest of the team that a Starbucks had opened in Miyagi and that it was love at first taste, Daichi however said that he now knows where the omegas monthly allowance was going to be spent.

The team made their way down the road from Starbucks and crossed at a massive crossing that hundreds of people were crossing at once, Suga turned to make sure that everyone was still together and he spotted Shimizu with a plain face stick her thumb up, the omega smiled and nodded towards the she alpha and continued walking forward. Once they were on the other side they walked straight in to an all glass shopping centre without realising until they were all going up some escalators, confused expressions on all of them but they shrugged it off and enjoyed their time in the centre.

Asahi, Noya, Kinoshita, Narita, Yachi, Suga and Hinata went in to a music shop and bought themselves a CD each.

They moved on to a 100 Yen store where Daichi, Suga, Shimizu and Ennoshita bought themselves souvenirs to take back home with them, and some munch to eat in the hotel room once they get back.

After that it was a clothes store with a 40% sale that had Hinata, Suga and Yachi interested. The three omegas left the shop with a bag each.

“where next?”

Suga insisted

“Suga, you have bought something in every shop… shouldn’t you slow down before Daichi has a heart attack”

Tanaka laughs

“hmmmm, maybe your right”

The omega looks over to the alpha who was sat on the bench surrounded by bags.

“actually, I have an idea”

Suga chuckles to himself before grabbing all the omegas and whispering something to them, the alphas stood confused shrugging their shoulders at each other. The team mum led them all to a giant clothes store and told the alphas and three betas to wait outside, each looking at their omegas sceptical before nodded and letting them proceed with whatever they were doing.

Suga turned to the omegas as they entered the shop

“right! It’s on me, let’s do this!”

Daichi turned to everyone else who was forced to wait outside

“any idea what their up to?”

The alpha questioned

“no idea”

Asahi answered

Half an hour had passed, and the omegas were still in the shop, everyone else was getting restless with waiting. But before long the omegas appeared before them causing their jaws to drop, the omegas were all wearing an outfit in which their alphas would normally wear

“erm, Suga-“

The alpha was interrupted as his mate shoved a bag in front of him followed by the other omegas shoving a bag to their alphas.

“we are changing roles for a bit!”

Suga winks and Daichi frowns

“what do you mean?”

“what I mean is, you alphas can be omegas for the day! And us omegas get to be alphas!”

The omega giggles and Daichi smirks

“fine”

The alphas take the bags from their mates and make their way to the toilets to get changed. The betas begin to laugh and Suga turns to them

“I don’t know what you guys are laughing at… we got you outfits too!”

The betas eyes widened before bags were shoved to their chests.

The omegas waited for 15 minutes until their alphas appeared wearing outfits they wouldn’t normally leave the house in. Yamaguchi begins to laugh and point at Tanaka

“y… you look good in skinny jeans!”

The omega just about says, and Tanaka raises an eyebrow

The rest of the omegas laugh at their alphas in skinny jeans and tops that really don’t suit their build. The alphas stood uncomfortable, looking at the ground

“pssst, don’t worry. You guys don’t have it bad”

Yachi whispered and pointed behind them, they turned and saw the three betas leave the toilets wearing a pink leotard, pink tutu’s, pink tights, pink dolly shoes and a sparkly tiara each. The team burst in to laughter at the three and they sulked in embarrassment.

“now this would make a great picture!”

Yamaguchi suggested winking at Tanaka who glared at his mate causing him to laugh.

“I swear you’re out to get me today Yamaguchi”

The alpha sulked

“ohhhh, only a little bit”

The omega pressed his finger to his lips to shhh the alpha

“no way!”

Ennoshita stomped his foot

“not with my camera”

He added

Suga walked over to the beta and pout frowned, the beta stood staring at the team mum for 5 seconds before he sighed and pulled his camera out. Suga clapped his hands in excitement and ran up to a passer by asking them to take a picture of the team.

They all posed for the picture and the stranger smiled after snapping the photo and handing the camera back to the omega, Suga thanked them and looked at the picture as he made his way back to the team

“perfect! Now we can change!”

“what?”

Asahi asked confused

“what? I didn’t actually want to spend the day pretending to be an alpha… what’s the point in that? We just wanted a hilarious photo”

“but you wasted all this money on the clothes”

Shimizu spoke

“it wasn’t a waste when you had fun! Plus, I’m sure if we put all the clothes together we can all pick out some clothing that we would all wear”

The omega smiled at everyone

“you actually did this to treat everyone didn’t you?”

Asahi spoke towards the setter

“well… no…”

Suga blushed

“hmmmmm…”

“okay Asahi! You caught me! I wanted to treat everyone and have a laugh doing so!... it was actually Yamaguchi’s idea to get a silly photo”

The team turned towards the pinch server in shock, who would of thought Yamaguchi had this mischievous side to him. The omega stuck his tongue out at the team and everyone laughed.

Everyone made their way back to the toilets to get changed in to their regular attire, this just meant that Daichi had more bags to carry around with him, the alpha was used to that though it came as second nature.

After another hour of shopping everyone began to get hungry and so they searched outside of the shopping centre for somewhere to eat, they came across a small alley that was filled with different noodle bars, one in which was big enough to fit all 13 of them in. They all crowded themselves around a long table and ordered a bowl of Ramen each, everyone was shocked and making a fuss over the fact that Noya was using chop sticks perfectly and how quiet Kageyama is when he’s eating. When everyone had finished they thanked the chef for the food and Shimizu offered to pay for everyone’s dish.

As they left they made a walk up a hill surrounded by shops either side of them, until they were brought to a sudden halt as Tanaka and Yamaguchi stopped in their tracks staring up at a building in amazement

“wh… what is that!”

Yamaguchi stuttered

“is… is that a shop dedicated to just… just anime?!”

Tanaka asked in amazement

A tall building in front of them that had a sign across it saying ‘Animate’ the mates started vibrating from excitement. Noya smiled at the two and slapped Tanaka on the back

“you two go and enjoy yourselves! Call us when you’re done”

The two nodded towards the libero eagerly before running off hand in hand to the massive store

As they walked through the entrance their eyes sparkled in wonderment, the shop was unbelievable, and they felt like their had just walked through heavens gates. Manga, anime, posters, keyrings, bedding and pretty much everything you could think of was in this shop apart from better; it had anime plastered all over it.

Tanaka grabbed a basket

“I have a credit card for emergencies only… were in an anime shop with no money I’d class this as an emergency”

The alpha smirked and Yamaguchi grinned at his mate

The two wandered around the shop looking at everything, the shop has 5 floors and a ground floor, they were in there for a while. Just as they were about to leave the last floor Yamaguchi turned to the alpha

“oh! We should buy the new season of ‘Boku no hero academia’ and watch it as soon as we get back to the hotel!”

“ahhh that’s such a good idea!”

The alpha agreed and they ran off to the needed section.

Yamaguchi stopped suddenly and raised his hand in front of Tanaka’s chest stopping him from walking

“wait!”

The omega pleaded

“what’s wrong?”

The alpha asked concerned. Yamaguchi stood on his toes to get a better view of what he spotted and quickly whipped himself around to face his alpha, he grabbed his shoulders

“I could be wrong…”

“about what?”

The alpha looked over then back to his mate

“that guy over there, the one holding the DVD we want”

“what about him?”

“I think… hmmmm I dunno, I need to see his face properly”

The omega slowly walks over to the Boku no hero academia isle and leans slightly, just enough to see the omega man’s face, trying to be subtle until he all but completely fails when he gasps and cups his mouth. The man turns shocked and then smiles at the omega

“are you okay?”

The man puts his hand out, Yamaguchi just nods quickly not paying attention to the hand that was reached out in front of him

“your… your”

“shhhh”

The man places his finger on his lips and winks

“beautiful!”

Yamaguchi blurts out and blushes cursing himself internally

~ what the hell Yamaguchi? Sort yourself out! Composure! Composure! ~

The omega looked back up to the beautiful omega man stood in front of him

“I can’t… your…”

~ dammit ~

“I’m?”

“your V… from BTS?”

Yamaguchi whispers

“yeah, I am”

The man smiles.

“holy shit.”

Yamaguchi mumbles quietly and the man laughs through his nose

“I’m really sorry to bother you… the last thing you would want is someone like me coming over and harassing you”

“someone like you? You mean someone that likes anime? Why wouldn’t I want to be approached by someone with the same interests”

V smiles at the younger causing him to blush. Tanaka made his way over and stood behind Yamaguchi glaring at the company he was with

“hello”

V bows towards the alpha and he nods towards the omega in response

“I wish Suga was here, he loves you!”

Yamaguchi sulked slightly

“Suga… loves me?”

The older frowned

“oh! No! not your Suga! Sugawara, he’s our team mum”

“oh, right I was gonna say”

V blushed wildly

“well, here”

The older pulled a piece of paper from his pocket

“do you have a pen?”

The beauty shuns from V as he smiled towards Yamaguchi

“n… no I don’t”

Yamaguchi could barely control his nerves

“Hyung!”

A voice called from behind them

“Kookie! Do you have a pen?”

“why are you talking in Japanese?”

The young alpha asked in Korean

“do you have a pen or not?”

The older omega asked

“erm, yeah… yeah?”

The alpha answered in both Japanese and Korean whilst grabbing a pen from his small over shoulder bag and passing it to the older

V grabbed the pen and began to write on the paper, he looked up at Yamaguchi

“what’s his full name?”

“s… Sugawara Koushi”

The older smiled and continued to write.

He folded the paper once he had finished and handed it to the pinch server

“how rude of me I didn’t catch your name”

“Yamaguchi Tadashi and this Tanaka Ryuunosuke”

The beautiful man bowed towards the mates

“It was nice meeting you… oh! Before I go”

V turned back to the mates

 

Yamaguchi and Tanaka paid for their items and left, the omega phoned Suga to find out where they all were. The mates made their way around the corner and up a high street to the benches where the team were sat. Yamaguchi approached Suga and explained who he had met in Animate and said that he had something for him, Suga opened up the note

 

_Hi Sugawara Koushi,_

_I’m sorry I didn’t get to meet you, I heard you was a fan!_

_Here’s a gift, I hope it suits you like they suit our Suga!_

_Stay true to yourself, always!_

_Love_

_V_

Suga looked up from the note with teary eyes and then shock spread across his whole body when he saw Yamaguchi holding out a red bandana with a white swirly pattern.

“he took it off his head and told me to give it to you”

Yamaguchi explained

“oh.my.god!!!!!!!”

Suga jumped up screaming like a fan girl and wrapped his arms around the 1st year

“thank you so much Yamaguchi!”

The team mum cried in happiness and the younger smiled

 

An hour had passed, and the team had finished resting and decided to make a move to a different direction. Shinjuku was a really fun place and there is so much to look at and loads to do. Hinata spots a crepe stole and pulls on Kageyama’s arm to buy him one, when he reluctantly agreed he told the team what they were doing and that they will call them if they can’t find them.

The team wondered around the corner slightly and noticed a lane full of arcades, it was loud and there were crowds of people, but it looked fun and it enticed the team to follow the path ahead. The multi coloured lights were so beautiful that Ennoshita began to take pictures of everyone and their surroundings. Snaps of Suga laughing whilst linking arms with Daichi who had hands full of bags, Asahi who had a protective arm around Noya, Yachi who was taking selfies of her and Shimizu, Yamaguchi who was reading the back of one of the DVD’s he had bought, Tanaka who was glaring at anyone who looked twice at his mate. Ennoshita laughed as he snapped pictures of that. Kinoshita who was pointing out random things to Narita and Narita who was amazed at everything Kinoshita was pointing at. Ennoshita dropped his camera from his face and smiled at everyone having a good time, he then smiled at his camera before turning it off and putting it back in its case.

“hey, Dai! Let’s go over ughh-“

Suga was cut off before he continued as he accidently bumped in to someone

“sorry! I wasn’t looking where I was-“

Suga was cut off again, but this time by his alpha who put and arm in front of him and pulled him behind him. The alpha growled at the man who Suga just bumped in to

“Dai! What the hell?”

“step back.”

The alpha ordered his mate, Suga frowned at him but obediently stepped back to where everyone else was standing confused

“well, well, well, if it isn’t for the alpha who thought it would be funny to throw a punch my way!”

The alpha laughed at Daichi causing him to grit his teeth. Now wasn’t the time to let off pheromones, not with this many people around and especially with his team and mate right behind him.

“punch? What’s he on about Dai?”

Suga stepped forward but instantly stepped back when he recognized the man’s face. The guy that tried it on with Suga the last time they were in Tokyo and snuck out of the training camp. The omega cups his hands close to his chest and looks down, Tanaka frowned slightly and pulled the omega closer to him so that he was now between Asahi and himself.

“what’s the matter kid? Want a second round?”

The alpha tantalized the other, Daichi stepped forward

“I have no business fighting you”

The captain growled

“oh, why not? We could make it interesting!”

“no thanks, let’s go”

The 3rd year ordered the rest of the team and as they all walked past the man he grabbed Suga’s wrist causing the omega to yelp. Daichi swung himself around, Asahi and Tanaka stepped forward in a protective manner, the omega tried yanking his arm out of the alphas grip but with no luck he just stands and glares at the man.

“let.him.go.”

Daichi barked

“how’s about we fight for the omega… this precious, beautiful omega”

He whispers the last bit whilst smelling at Suga’s neck

“get off me!”

The omega stomped on his foot causing the man to anger

“why you little!”

He grabs Suga’s shoulders in a hard grip before throwing him to the ground; well almost, Shimizu had manged to catch him and help him back to his feet, he thanked the manager and glared at the man. Daichi shoved past Asahi and Tanaka with his fists clenched and ready to swing until..

“uncle?”

Kageyama spoke whilst walking around the corner with Hinata, both holding a crepe each. Daichi stopped in mid motion and looked at the 1st year alpha in shock

“uncle?”

The captain spoke

“Tobio? Hahaha what are you doing in Tokyo?!”

The alpha swung his arm around Kageyama’s shoulders

“this punk is your uncle?”

Yachi spoke and Shimizu turned to her in shock from her out of character comment

“errr, yeah? Uncle these are my team mates, and this is Hinata Shouyou… my mate”

Kageyama pulls Hinata forward slightly, making sure to show him off with a smile. The omega bows to his uncle and shyly steps back

The man turned to the team who stood in shock and part disgust, he bowed towards them

“I am really sorry for how I acted, I didn’t realise you were friends of Tobio’s”

“oh, so if we weren’t friends with you nephew then you would have happily attacked us?”

Suga stepped forward

“attacked?”

Kageyama questioned and his uncle turned to look at him with guilt dripping from his forehead

“oh… er… I may have acted inappropriately”

“inappropriately?!”

Daichi growled towards the older. He turned to Kageyama and explained the whole situation, the 1st year looked at his uncle with anger radiating from him, slight pheromones slipping causing Hinata to whimper and hide behind Asahi. The alpha stomped towards his uncle and like a flash of lightening his fist connecting with his face and he slumped to the floor holding his cheek but not standing back up

“you treated my mum… Suga disgustingly and my team mates with disrespect. You wait until I tell father that your behaviour hasn’t changed”

“no!”

The uncle stands and begs, Kageyama clucked his tongue towards him

“I’ll… I’ll give you money!”

The uncle pleaded and Kageyama glared at him

“I don’t want your money!”

“I’ll do anything just don’t tell Mikado! Please…”

“bow.”

“what?”

“on your hands and knees. Bow.”

A crazed look in Kageyama’s eyes, the crazed look he knows all too well.

The uncle gravelled and bowed towards the team

“I… I’m sorry.”

The team nodded their heads, confused as to what the hell was going on. Suga told the man to stand and that there was no need for that. Once the alpha stood he turned to his nephew

“your just like your father.”

Kageyama huffed at his uncle’s comment. The alpha bowed towards the team before returning to the club he came from. Almost like a switch Kageyama calmed down once Hinata linked his arm

“wh… what was all that about?”

The omega asks worried and the rest of the team look slightly frightened of Kageyama at this point. The setter turned to his mate and smiled before kissing him on the forehead

“my uncle has always been a jerk, I’m sorry you had to see that”

The alpha spoke towards his mate but turned to the team to notify them that he was sorry they saw it as well. The team smiled at him and waved their hands towards the alpha.

“okay, well erm… shall we think of something fun to do?”

Noya pipes up with a smile and it was like the whole team had let out a breath they didn’t realise they were holding in

“oh, I have an idea!”

Yachi smiled at everyone

“what’s that?”

Narita smiled

“we could go ice skating?”

The team raised their eye brows. A bunch of idiots that have never set foot on ice in their life and yet go to do it on blades, sounds like a good idea.

They all nod towards the omega, excited to see who has pure balance talent.

The team decided to get on a train back to the hotel to unload all their shopping before going anywhere. They also decided to eat in their rooms before leaving. Daichi had to phone to book a couple hours before turning up as there’s so many of them, just so turns out that the ice rink is usually empty in the early evening, so they will get a lot of free space.

After everyone had eaten they met in the hallway as usual and made their way to a train station. They were on the train for roughly 10 minutes before they arrived at the district they needed, and they walked for another 10 minutes until they were at the destination. The team huddled in through the entrance doors and made their way up to the front desk, a beta man that looked almost spitting image as Narita apart from maybe 5 years older greets them, the team turn to the beta then back at the guy behind the desk before laughing behind their hands, Narita pouted at them, he knew exactly what they were all thinking. They exchanged their shoes for ice skates and walked to the benches to put them on, the beta man smiled at Kinoshita before he left causing the betas cheeks to burn bright red. Once everyone was equipped they walked with a wobble to the entrance of the ice rink. It was empty and they all thanked god internally, because otherwise this could have been a very embarrassing evening.

The first to step on the ice was Asahi, he seemed to have gliding quite easily so Noya rushed on after him, but his arse soon came in to contact with the ice. Everyone laughed, and Asahi helped his mate back up on to his feet, the omega held on to the edge. Before long the rest of the team were on the ice but clutching to the sides for dear life, well most of them.

Yamaguchi and Tanaka were in the middle of the ice rink competing against each other, the team watched them as they skated around the rink mumbling something between them that the rest couldn’t hear

“trust me Tanaka… I’ll go Yuri on your arse!”

“Yamaguchi, you don’t have a chance! I’m gonna go Viktor on yours!”

The omega smiled

“well that means we end up kissing on the ice!”

“that kiss wasn’t confirmed!”

“oh, come on it was obviously a kiss!”

“Viktor’s arm was in the way, so it could have just been a hug!”

“you and I both know that it was a kiss”

“I’m sceptical…”

“I see how it is!”

“what?”

“you just don’t want to kiss me on the ice”

Yamaguchi pouted towards his mate

“haha well you know that’s not true”

The alpha smiled at him and stopped skating, Yamaguchi glided himself around and back up to his mate. Tanaka placed his hand on the omegas neck and leaned in slowly

“get a room!”

Ennoshita shouted from across the rink and the mates smiled at each other

“okay, Tanaka… let’s have a competition”

“hmmmm?”

“who’s the best skater!”

“you’re on!”

Yamaguchi skated off and prepared himself for a basic toe loop and pulled it off, the rest of the teams mouths were wide open in amazement. Tanaka followed him up with a triple salchow and landed it perfectly, Yamaguchi’s eyes widened

~ what the?! My mate can actually skate?! ~

The team cheered for Tanaka and Yamaguchi smiled at his mate

“you’re on alright!”

The two carried on with their competitive skating for a further 20 minutes and the team had forgot that they were also on the ice, the full attention were on the mates who apparently had watch Yuri on ice that many times they picked up on ice skating, impossible right? Apparently not for them.

Yamaguchi performed a triple loop and almost missed his footing at the end but managed to catch up with himself. Tanaka speed skated past the omega and landed a triple Lutz and raised his arms up in the air like a champion. The omega smiled and started to skate around the rink, his vision slightly blurry, he pushed it to the side and began a triple Axel. In mid jump everything went black and then back to normal, this threw the omega off and he went tumbling off, smacking his face on the side. The team gasped and tried making their way other to the omega as quickly as possible, but Tanaka made it to him first

“Yamaguchi! Are you okay?”

the alpha asked panicked

the omega sat up and blood dripped from his nose where he smacked it so hard, he began to laugh, and Tanaka frowned at him

“I really did go Yuri on your arse”

The omega continued to laugh. Suga rushed over to his side

“my pup! Are you okay?!”

He asked worried and Yamaguchi laughed

“yeah, sorry to worry you. I think I pushed myself a bit too much”

The omega reassures the team mum

“Yamaguchi, if that was the case Tanaka would be-“

Suga was cut off when Tanaka slumped to the ice

“pheeeew, I am beat! I don’t think I can stand, how do ice skaters have so much stamina?”

The alpha groaned

Suga looked at the mates and sighed

“what am I gonna do with you two?”

The setter laughs through his nose

“well, let’s start with getting them both off the ice”

Daichi appeared behind them passing Yamaguchi a tissue for his nose. Suga went with the mates as they left the ice rink to rest. The beta man from behind the desk rushed over with some ice

“happens all the time, people come in thinking their professionals and then push themselves past their limits”

The man smiled before handing Yamaguchi the ice

“thanks”

The omega bowed towards the beta before he left

The three of them decided to sit out and watch the rest of the team fail miserably on the ice. Yamaguchi burst in to laughter when he saw Kageyama go flying off to the other side of the rink with no idea on how to stop and Hinata going after him like a fish out of water. Suga began to laugh when Daichi’s face became pale from worry at their pups hurting themselves, Yachi was that trigger, she approached Daichi to talk to him but instead stacked it by his feet, Shimizu had tried skating over but mirrored exactly what happened to her omega. Tanaka laughed at the three betas attempting to skate in a line holding each other’s hands but failing because neither of them trusted each other if one fell. The alpha searched through Ennoshita’s bag for his camera and took photos of everyone on the ice, he smiled and quickly shoved the camera back in the betas bag as they all started making their way back.

The team looked exhausted and Noya complimented Tanaka and Yamaguchi for being able to pull off all those tricks before feeling fatigued. The libero felt way past that and begged Asahi to carry him back, of course the alpha agreed.

The team collected their belongings and exchanged the skate for their shoes. Kinoshita was the last to grab his pair, as he went to walk off the man called him back

“yeah, erm sorry. I just couldn’t help but notice how attractive you are”

The man admitted

“oh, er… thanks?”

Kinoshita responded shyly

“maybe I could erm… get your number and we could go for a drink?”

“I’m under age”

“a coffee then”

The man smiled

“I’m Azuma Banri”

“Kinoshita Hisashi”

They both bowed. The beta was happy that someone seemed interested in him but also felt down as he wasn’t from around here and wouldn’t be much point in getting to know him better and getting his hopes up

“sorry, Azuma-san…”

~ damn… ~

“but I can’t”

~ I wish I could… ~

“accept your offer”

Kinoshita looked down trying not to make eye contact with the man

“don’t worry about it! It was worth an ask… I would have beaten myself up if I didn’t even try”

The man smiled at the younger. It was such a sincere smile that Kinoshita felt his heart break a little

~ I’m sorry ~

Kinoshita bowed before he walked off to join his team.

Everyone collected their stuff and left the building laughing. They all complained their feet hurt on the way to the train station, not Noya though, he was asleep on Asahi’s back. But that made the other omegas want to be carried by their alphas, so in the end Kageyama, Daichi, Shimizu and Tanaka also had their omegas on their backs and it didn’t take long for them all to fall asleep either. It did make things awkward whilst they were on the train though, as none of them wanted to wake their mates up so they all stood for the journey home whilst the omegas stayed on their backs snoring, and it was a funny sight to be seen by the people at the reception desk in the hotel when the team walked in with almost half of them asleep.

They all parted ways when they reached their floor and it was safe to say that it didn’t take long for the alphas to pass out when they got in.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so that was the last day the team had in Tokyo! it will be said to say goodbye to them for a while but! that just means we get to see  
> Kuroo x Tsukki  
> Bokuto x Akaashi  
> Kenma x Yuuji   
> and!  
> Yaku x Lev  
> (and obviously some surprises on the way)  
> in the next few chapters to come :)  
> hope you guys enjoyed it, let me know what you think in the comment section :)
> 
> until next time!


	37. Dinner Guests

Kuroo was in the kitchen chopping some vegetables, Tsukki was in the living room setting the table. The radio was playing quietly in the back ground, and Kuroo was bobbing his head along as he sliced the carrots, Tsukki smirked at him before walking behind him and wrapping his arms around the alphas waist. He stopped chopping and turned to kiss his omega on the cheek. Tsukki grabbed the already prepared vegetables and placed them in the wok with the egg noodles, he then poured the sweet and sour sauce that Kuroo had made from scratch in and mixed it all together. The alpha leaned over to flick the switch on to a low heat and placed the lid over the top of the wok

“we might as well relax whilst we wait for our guests”

The alpha pulled the omega to the sofa by his wrist and sat him down between his legs. Tsukki positioned himself and lent back on his alphas chest, Kuroo wrapped his arms around his mate and ran his thumb over his knuckles, Tsukki smirked at the contact but made sure to keep that hidden from his mate.

“so, what made you decide volleyball?”

The alpha questioned

“hmmm well I guess because Akiteru was on the volleyball team and it got me interested I suppose…”

“because you know your tall enough to make a great basketball player”

“I’m also tall enough to block your arse”

The omega smirked

“is that so?”

“obviously…”

“I accept that challenge! The next time Nekoma go against Karasuno we will kick your arse!”

“ha, you’re on”

The omega tilted his head to look at his mate cheekily and Kuroo whipped his head forward in a quick motion planting a kiss on his mates nose, Tsukki looked at him in shock and wiped away the kiss he just received

“Tsukki, Tsukki, Tsukki… can’t even block a kiss, how will you block a spike?”

“hmmmm”

The omega sulked and faced forward, Kuroo squeezed him lovingly

“do you think you will stick to playing volleyball when you leave school?”

Tsukki asked curious to what his future plans are

“I think I wont ever really stop playing volleyball, but it’s not something I want to pursue a career in… I would quite like to work with cars and bikes”

“so, like a mechanic?”

“yeah possibly!”

“gross…”

“gross? Why gross?”

“why would you want to get all oily and greasy for no reason?”

“well, it wouldn’t be for no reason”

Kuroo laughed

“I would be fixing cars and bikes for people”

The alpha continued

“hmmm, well as long as your washed before you come near me”

The omega laughed

“to get dirty again?”

The alpha joked and Tsukki tapped his chest with a smirk

“what about you?”

“what about me?”

“haha, what do you want to do when you leave school?”

“I would quite like to be a palaeontologist”

The omega answered

“wahhh that’s cool!”

The omega nodded in response

“have you not thought about doing something with your music?”

“no”

“not at all?”

“nope”

“that’s mad! You’re so good though…”

“its never been something I’ve thought about to be honest”

“maybe you should!”

“maybe”

Kuroo smiled and leaned in to Tsukki’s neck smelling at his scent glands, the omega squirmed

“haaah, what are you doing?!”

“sorry Tsukki, you just smell so good that sometimes I can’t resist you”

The alpha laughed as Tsukki started going red from embarrassment

Tsukki leaned back some more in to his alphas chest and stretched his leg out almost knocking off a vase from the side

“oh, sorry”

The omega apologised 

“don’t worry about it, its shitty anyway”

“if you don’t like it why do you have it on display?”

“well, because it’s the first thing I made at a pottery class”

“you did a pottery class…”

The omega snickered

“yeah, I did. Problem?”

The alpha playfully acted stern

“hahaha, no, not at all… but why?”

“I went with Akaashi because he always wanted to go”

“why didn’t Bokuto go with him?”

Tsukki asked confused

“could you really imagine Bokuto taking a pottery class?”

The alpha laughed

“no… but I can’t imagine you taking one either”

The omega frowned at him

“well, I didn’t want to at first but Akaashi was talking about how much he really wanted to make something for his parent’s anniversary and he didn’t want to go alone, and I saw that Bokuto wasn’t gonna offer to go with him… plus I know Akaashi would be so done if he did go with him, so I offered. I actually enjoyed it! But I wasn’t good”

Kuroo laughed

“it’s strange… because I actually did a pottery class once…”

Tsukki admitted with his head down

“you did?! What did you make?”

“an awful vase like that one”

The omega laughed and Kuroo laughed with him.

Kuroo leaned over slightly and pulled the sofa blanket over them for warmth, Tsukki snuggled deeper in to the alphas chest and sighed in comfort. The smell of dinner was admitting the air and making the mates stomach growl, they both snickered at each other as it happened and continued to cuddle

“I was just thinking Tsukki”

“hmmm?”

“you have some really good friends. That Yamaguchi, he’s deffo someone to keep in your life”

“is that so?”

“hell yeah!”

“that’s good then, because I wasn’t planning on letting him go anywhere”

The omega smiled at his mate

“I think the same with your best friend, Kenma”

“yeah?”

“yeah, and your bro and his mate are good people too”

“wow Tsukki, your actually saying nice things!”

“what? No, I’m not…”

The omega blushed slightly and looked down

“well you complimented 3 of my friends its now my turn!”

“no that’s quite alright”

The omega insisted and Kuroo raised his hand and shook his head

“let’s see… Daichi, your captain… he clearly see’s you all as his pups and the same goes for his mate. They are good people! Keep them close”

“wh… I… er”

“and next, hmmm I would have to say Hinata. He is a great person and he’s always so chirpy maybe you could learn a thing or two from him?”

“I think not”

“you don’t think he’s a great person?”

“I didn’t say that…”

“so, you like him?”

“I didn’t say that either…”

Kuroo laughed from teasing his mate who was now pouting at him

“well, you and your bro… you guys are so much alike its like watching unidentical twins get up to shenanigans, he makes you laugh so much you look like you’re in pain, and not just that… he makes sure to come around a lot”

“how’s that a good thing?”

“isn’t it obvious?”

“… no?”

“because you live on your own Kuroo. He’s clearly checking up on you and making sure your okay and not lonely… he cares so much for you that he would take time out of his own life just to make sure your well. Now that’s a friend slash bro that you need to keep around”

Kuroo stayed silent

“and as for his mate Akaashi, he may be so done with the both of you, but he still hasn’t gone anywhere…”

“Tsukki… you ARE! Being nice you realise this right?”

“if I admit to being nice… just this once then you have to admit that you are exactly like your bro”

The omega smirked

“I’m not like Bo at all!”

“Ha!”

“wait-“

Kuroo raised his hand

“why did this turn in to an attack on how great our friends are?”

The alpha laughed and Tsukki raised his eyebrows before laughing with him

“your right… this conversation got gross”

The omega continued to chuckle. 

“our guests should be arriving any minute now!”

Kuroo sat up and Tsukki moved to the other end of the sofa and folded the blanket back up

“I wonder if they will like me?”

“nervous?”

“no, I’m not nervous… I’m just not everyone’s cup of tea”

“don’t worry Tsukki. Yaku and Lev are really easy to get along with and they don’t judge people straight away”

Kuroo stood and made his way over to the kitchen to stir the food in the wok.

There was a knock at the door and the alpha placed the lid back on the wok before he answered

“Yo guys! Welcome to my humble abode”

The alpha opened the door full and held his arm out

Yaku steps through the door first pulling off his thick red scarf followed closely behind by a shivering Lev

“thanks for having us”

“sure, sure, sure no problem… so Yaku I see your still trying to figure out a way to become taller?”

“ha… ha… ha. Still being an arsehole?”

“yeah he is!”

Tsukki calls from the living room and Yaku smiles as he looks over to him. The mates remove their coats and shoes before walking in to the living room, they great Tsukki and Yaku was the one to introduce himself and Lev before they sat down on the sofa. Tsukki sat himself on the arm chair and Kuroo began to dish up the dinner.

Kuroo gestured for the three to sit themselves around the Kotatsu as dinner was ready to serve. Once the three had positioned themselves Kuroo placed everyone’s portions in front of them and they all thanked him for the food, the alpha bowed and sat himself between Lev and Tsukki.

The three-started eating and it was silent to begin with minus the fact the radio was still on quietly in the background

“so, Tsukki”

“Tsukishima.”

“right…you guys are fated mates right?! That’s so cool!”

Lev spoke with a smile

“that was a bit personal Lev, you can’t just randomly spring that up”

Yaku frowned at his mate

“hahaha its fine guys we don’t mind talking about, right Tsukki?”

Tsukki looked up after he finished slurping his noodles and nodded towards the mates

“seeeee Mori! They don’t care!”

“I hope you know that now you have told him you don’t mind the idiot will probably ask a lot of questions”

Yaku spoke towards Tsukki and in reply the taller nodded towards the older

“so, what was it like when Kuroo first touched you?”

“Lev!!!”

Yaku punched his mate in the arm and Kuroo chocked on his noodles

“what? Not like that! I mean when he first touched you like skin on skin…”

The three-looked relieved

“like was there a spark?”

Lev continued

“well, actually the first time Kuroo touched me it made me feel sick and then I was rushed to hospital”

Tsukki slurped on his noodles as Kuroo nervously smiled. Yaku and Lev sat there for a moment before the omega started to laugh

“nice joke! I mean Kuroo turns most of our stomachs”

Yaku nudged Kuroo playfully

“joke? I wasn’t joking”

Tsukki looked at Yaku with a blank expression.

“although-“

The omega continued

“there was certainly chemistry”

“yeah?”

Yaku spoke excited

“yeah, like the kind you get when you mix nitric acid with hydrazine and get the chemical imbalance that causes an explosion…”

Tsukki explained

“hmmm, did you just explain our shit storm experience using science?... that’s so hot”

Kuroo bit his lip towards his mate and Tsukki glared at him

Yaku felt awkward in that moment of silence between the two mates and decided that the best way to cut the air was to change the subject

“so, Kuroo… gonna come back to school any time soon?”

Yaku asked in a stern manner

“I do go… I’ve just been busy…”

“you know if Kenma can get the energy to get up in the mornings AND do practice I’m sure you could at least show up… you are our captain after all”

“ahhhh come on that’s not fair, I show up to all the volleyball practices”

“that’s not good enough though… you need to set an example”

“fine.”

“good”

The two turned back to look at Tsukki and Lev who were holding back laughter behind their hands, Kuroo and Yaku burst in to laughter and tried to eat their dinners.

Two hours went by and Kuroo had also served them home made ice cream with wafer which they all enjoyed. The radio got switched off half way throw their meal due to playing really bad music, and Lev had knocked the vase off the side finally breaking it, not that it was much of a big deal in the first place. Tsukki spoke about life in Miyagi and how quiet it is compared to Tokyo and both the mates agreed to come visit on a holiday some time. Kuroo had cracked many short jokes towards the libero and just about got away with it with a glare from Yaku, although when Lev joined in on the small jokes he got more then a glare; a few jabs to the ribs and a kick to the back when he got up to use the toilet. Although Lev was used to his omega jabbing him, it still hurt but he would laugh it off anyway with the thought of ‘love hurts’. Lev is such a sucker for Yaku and it shows loud and clear to everyone around, everyone other then Yaku but Yaku knows how much Lev loves him and he likes to believe that Lev knows how much Yaku adores him back.

The four of them continued chatting with each other, mainly taking the piss out of Lev, Yaku being so done with the short jokes, Tsukki sassing Kuroo and Kuroo excepting it. Laughter filled the room until Tsukki yawned

“sorry, that was rude of me”

He spoke with his hand over his mouth

“no, no, no, its fine. Its gotten pretty late so we should probably be heading off now anyway”

“I’ll see you out”

Kuroo stood and walked the mates to the door. They put their coats and shoes on

“it was nice meeting you”  

Yaku called over to Tsukki before leaving

“you too!”

And with that the door shut behind them

Yaku blew on his hands for warmth and Lev grabbed his hand and smiled at him, the omega blushed but accepted the offer. The two made their way back to Lev’s house. Lev lived with his sister and himself, due to work becoming available in Russia his parents moved back but the siblings insisted on staying in Tokyo, especially now that they’re in education, made friends and have career plans. His parents were reluctant at first but agreed to it as long as they face timed every night and kept them updated on everything new.

Once they got back to the alphas they took their shoes and coats off and saw a note on the fridge from Lev’s sister saying that she’s going to be staying at a friend’s house tonight, Yaku smirked to himself and Lev crashed on the couch

“man, I am so full I don’t think I can move”

The alpha sighed

“really? You can’t move?... like at all?”

The omega pondered for a while before trotting off to the alphas bedroom. He rummaged through the wardrobe and pulled out some short black leather booty pants and smiled. The omega stripped down completely before putting the very revealing bit of clothing on, as he looked down he noticed that he had light brown bruises placed in random parts of his inner upper thigh and that if they were any lower then people would have noticed them while he was wearing his volleyball kit

~ dammit Lev ~

He cursed internally but smirked as he remembered that the night they first appeared on his skin was a very rough and anti-vanilla night. He walked back out in to the hallway and saw that his mate was holding a tablet face timing his mum as he was laying on his back, he was speaking in Japanese but some words were Russian, so the conversation he was having wasn’t make much sense to Yaku but he had been learning some Russian for the day he gets to meet Lev’s family so he just barely caught a few words that were shared. The omega stepped through the door way and in to the living room where Lev was laying, the alpha glanced over at Yaku briefly then back to the tablet, within a second his eyes widened, and he looked back over at the omega with his mouth wide open, Yaku winked at him and lifted his right leg up by his foot and leaned over to the left. If there was one thing that sent the alpha crazy it was how flexible the libero is. His mum called for his attention and Lev sat up quickly

“sorry mum, I need to go something popped up”

The alpha turned the tablet off and chucked it to the other end of the sofa, Yaku took a slow walk over to his mate

“was the thing that popped up…”

Yaku diverted his eyes to the bulge that had grown in the alphas trousers and bit his lip. Lev nodded eagerly before picking his mate up, he wrapped his legs around the alphas waist and began to violently attack his lips with his own. Lev slowly walked to the bedroom, not putting his mate down and making sure their lips didn’t lose contact. When he opened the door, he threw Yaku on to the bed in a rough manner, the omega sat up and bit his lip

“otshlepay menya”

Yaku whispered as he rolled on to his stomach. Lev growled before he processed what his mate just asked him to do

~ did… did Mori just ask me to spank him in Russian? ~

The sound of his mate speaking Russian was another thing that sent Lev wild, almost to the point of no return, and Yaku wasn’t one for normal sex, he’s a bit of a masochist and Lev loved that about him. He walked over to the bed and sat on the edge, he picked Yaku up like a ragdoll and placed him so that he was laying over his lap.

“how many times?”

The alpha asked

“tri. Myagkaya, sreda, tverdaya”

Yaku teased

Translated that meant three, soft, medium, hard. Lev had to gain composure before his alpha took over him and he wouldn’t be able to hold back. He placed his hand over Yaku’s arse and began rubbing over the leather he was wearing. The omega shivered from the touch and anticipation

The alpha raised his hand and slapped the omegas small arse, Yaku raised his head slightly whilst biting his lip as he felt the sting spread across his whole arse cheek. Again, Lev raised his hand and with a slightly harder force slapped the same arse cheek causing the omega to tense up and his eyes to water, he took a deep breath in to prepare for the last one, the hard one. Lev raised his arm even higher and with a quick whipping motion slapped the same place he had before. Yaku’s whole body arched a he groaned from the pain, it was times like that, that the omega remembered his mate is a spiker.

“Mori, the sound of your moans drives me crazy”

Lev moved Yaku from his lap and on to the bed

“then make me moan louder”

The omega said as tears fell from his eyes, Lev leaned over to him and wiped the tears with his thumb and smiled at his mate

“are you sure you want that?”

The alpha asked slightly concerned

“da”

The omega replied with yes in Russian and Lev lent forward and growled at his mate letting out pheromones causing the omega to sink in on himself slightly. The young alpha would often slip and let out intimidating pheromones rather then playful ones, but even though this scared Yaku it also got him excited. The omega shivered and grabbed on to Lev’s top letting the alpha know he was letting to much out and the alpha retreated slightly

“are you okay?”

“ye… yeah, now let me please you”

Yaku offered and within about 10 seconds Lev was completely naked. His mate excited him that much that he couldn’t hold back 70% of the time. Lev’s manhood was standing tall and the size of it matched the size of the owner. The omega gulped at the size, even though its not their first time every time Yaku struggles to take the whole thing and more often then not Lev can only put just over half inside the smaller.

The omega crawls to the edge of the bed to where his alpha was standing and sits on his feet opposite his mates manhood, his small hand wrapped around the base and he placed his lips around the tip slowly easing more and more of the alphas cock down his throat. Once he got to his limit and his eyes began to water he bobbed his head up and down, slurping, sucking and moving his tongue in quick flicks around the large intrusion in his mouth and throat. Lev grabbed hand full of Yaku’s hair as he throat fucked his mate. He groaned as he could feel himself getting close

“Mori”

The alpha breathed out, Yaku pulled himself away and laid himself on his back. Lev knelt at the side of the bed and grabbed his mates legs pulling him to the edge and placing them on either side of his shoulders. The alpha ran small kisses down the omegas inner thighs causing him to moan in excitement. Lev began to leave little bite marks just underneath the booty shorts, this sent Yaku crazy

“L… Lev… please”

The omega mumbled as he removed the leather pants

The alpha growled and opened the top draw grabbing the lube and condoms, he rips the silver foil with his teeth and rolls the condom on, he then forcefully flips his mate over and raised his hip to present himself. Lev still standing at the edge of the bed pours lube on to his hands and spreads his mates arse cheeks to pour some on top of his cute small circle of muscle. Yaku jumped from the coldness and begged his alpha to hurry up. Lev placed the lube on the side and forcefully shoved two fingers into Yaku without warning, the omega moaned from the pain and begged for more and as requesting the alpha forced a third finger in. Yaku cried out from the pain but it was the pain that was making him crave for more then just his mates fingers.

“Mori, I’m gonna put it in okay?”

“just do it”

The omega replied more eagerly then he wanted to sound and with that Lev placed his well-hung member at the smaller entrance pushing in slightly. The omega tensed at first but grew used to the intrusion and relaxed. Lev noticing the tensing relieving he thrusts himself further inside his mate. Yaku’s arms became weak from holding himself up and his upper half drops, he was now in the position of his waist up whilst resting on his torso with his head resting on the mattress facing the end of the bed. His mate starts to thrust in and out of him, his eyes became droopy as the ecstasy took over his whole body and the omega within him started to take over.

Yaku knew speaking Russian got his mate excited and turned him in to an animal but he never attempted speaking it during the thrusting process, he had been thinking about giving it a go for a while now and so he decided tonight was going to be the night.

~ how do I say harder in Russian again? ~

As the older felt himself getting close to his climax he turned his head as much as he could to face the alpha

“Lev?”

The alpha was biting his lip and frowning as the feel of his mate around his manhood was intoxicating him. He answered the omega with a hum as a drip of sweat trickled down his bare chest.

“sil’neye”

~ I think that was right ~

The omega thought to himself. Lev’s eyes widened, he positioned himself thrusting fully in to his mate and repeatedly slams himself deep and hard into the omega

Yaku tensed up as his widened and tears streamed down his cheeks. He yelped and threw himself forward, Lev’s stepped back panicked

“what’s wrong? Are you okay?”

Lev crawled over the bed and up to his mate placing a hand on his wet cheek, the omega gasped slightly before looking up at his mate

“th… that. Don’t get me wrong, that was all great b… but I think that was a little too rough, even for me”

“oh my god Mori, I am so sorry!”

“no, no, no, its fine… just errr. Maybe we need a safe word?”

“a safe word?”

The alpha questioned as he sat himself at the side of his mate

“yeah, you know. Like if I think I can’t handle something or if it hurts in a way I don’t enjoy it I say the safe word and you stop”

“oh, I see. So, what could the safe word be?”

The alpha asks and Yaku sat in thought for a couple minutes

“oh, I know!”

The alpha sat up excited

“what?”

Yaku questioned

“Kot!”

Lev expressed happily

“what the hell is kot?”

“it’s cat in Russian!”

“in Russian…”

“yeah!”

The alpha looked at his mate with a smug look. Yaku looked at his mate unamused

“yeeeeeah… no. let’s not use that. How about Neko?”

The omega offered, and Lev nodded

“okay great, where was we?”

The omega smirked before climbing on top of the alpha with his back towards him, he positioned the alphas member at his hole and lowered himself down to the point of taking in as much as he could, once that was done he started bouncing up and down. Lev’s head rolled back as he moaned, and he held on to the omegas hips so that he could keep his balance and not strain himself.

“d… do that thi… thing I like… nnghh”

Yaku begged

Lev sat himself up some more and pulled Yaku closer to him so that his back was fully against his chest, the omega let his head full back so that it was resting on the alphas shoulder. Lev reached one arm around and grabbed a hold of the omegas seeping manhood and the other hand he wrapped around the omegas neck an applied pressure, Yaku gasped for breath and in pleasure whilst his alpha gripped tighter around his throat. He began to move his hand that’s wrapped around his manhood in a quick up and down motion

“uhh…ha…uh”

Yaku gasped for breath, a single tear rolled down his check and over the alphas wrist. Lev began to lose his mind, letting off enticing pheromones as he left bite marks across Yaku’s shoulders

“uhhh… ga… ah… N… Neko!”

The omega cried out and Lev stopped instantly, he pulled out and laid his omega to the side of him, cupping the side of his face and running his thumb over his cheek bone

“M… Mori? a… are you okay?”

The alpha asked worried

Yaku began to giggle behind a clenched fist and Lev tilted his head to the side in confusion

“wh… what’s so funny?”

“I’m… I’m just so happy Lev, man you actually stopped when I shouted Neko”

“well of course I did! It’s the safe word…”

The alpha was still looking at his mate confused

“I was just testing the safe word… I wanted to see if you really would stop…”

Lev sat up, pulled Yaku on to his lap and pulled his head close to his chest

“of course, I stopped Mori. I want us both to enjoy these moments and there’s no point in doing it if you’re not. I would hate to think you weren’t enjoying yourself. I love you so much and a cherish your body, if at any point you don’t feel right I will do everything in my power to sort it. You mean everything to me”

Yaku’s eyes began to water and Lev felt his chest become wet

“Mori?”

The older quickly wiped his tears away and looked up at his alpha with a smile. He then knelt in front of him placing a small gentle kiss upon his lips

“can… can we make love?”

The omega blushes and looks down, Lev smiled at him

“of course, we can”

Yaku laid on his back and Lev positioned himself between his legs and slowly pushed himself inside, Yaku grabbed the sheets beneath him and moaned with pleasure as his mate slowly thrust in and out of him. Beautiful quiet moans were shared between them along with soft passionate kisses, Yaku felt the alphas knot form and braced himself for the stretch. Just as it happened he came over his stomach and Lev dropped his head in to the crook of the omegas neck. Not many words were shared between them as their bodies were connected through a greater connection. Once Lev’s knot went down he rolled to the side and brought Yaku with him, having him lay on his chest he kisses his forehead

“I love you Mori”

“I love you too Lev”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! :)  
> I know a certain someone who would be squealing right about now XD   
> so yay! we saw some Yaku and Lev (not gonna lie we might see them again before the Tokyo arc is over XD)  
> my next pairing to see hmmmmm i think it might just be Bokuto and Akaashi ya know ;)  
> hope you like it, please leave a comment letting me know what you think :)
> 
> until next time!


	38. A Day With Owl's

“Bokuto-San… Bokuto-San… Bokuto-San… Bo… Ku… to-San.”

The omega sighed as the attempt to wake his mate up was failing. He knelt on the bed and started shaking the alpha

“Bokuto-San!”

With still no luck it caused for drastic measures. Akaashi pulled the duvet clean off his mate and threw it to the floor, revealing that he had in fact slept naked that night, the alpha snorted and rolled over. Akaashi sighed before grabbing his pillows from beneath him and hit him over the head repeatedly

“Bokuto! You need to get up!”

The alpha groaned before waking up

“what time is it?”

Bokuto mumbled to his mate

“its… ah, I’m really going to need to get a new watch. The crack in the screen from when you broke-“

Akaashi glared at the alpha as he had fallen back to sleep

“BOKUTO-SAN!!!”

Akaashi grabbed the pillows and began hitting him over the head again, the alpha sat up quickly and looked around the room

“what happened!?”

“Bokuto-San… you need to get up, we will be last otherwise”

The alpha held out his hand to grab Akaashi’s, the omega sighed before placing his hand on Bokuto’s. The alpha smirked before yanking his mate on to the bed and pulling him in to a tight embrace, Akaashi would sigh at this point but his mate was squeezing him so tight that he couldn’t mumble loud enough. Once he finally pulled his head out of the alphas chest he glared at him

“now if you wouldn’t mind…”

The omega raised his eyebrows and Bokuto whined before rolling over and sitting on the edge of the bed. Akaashi stood up and brushed himself down and straightened his clothes out.

“huh”

“what?”

“I have a text from Kuroo”

“what does it say?”

“thanks bro”

“what for?”

“I dunno”

The alpha places his phone back on the side

“are you not going to reply to him?”

“nahhh”

“but-“

The omega stopped himself from questioning him, god knows what goes on in that owl’s head. Akaashi looked at his watch and sighed

“were meeting my parents in an hour, you need to hurry up Bokuto-San”

“hey, hey, hey Akaaaaaaashi. I will be ready, okay?”

“hmmmm”

The omega sat on the edge of the bed crossing one leg over the other and folding his arms, Bokuto stood raising both his arms and grabbing his left elbow with his right hand whilst making a weird screeching noise as he stretched, Akaashi turned away from him and smirked in secret. Bokuto made his way out of the bedroom and in to the shower, once he was done he walked back in to the bedroom with nothing but a towel around his waist for decency, his wet flat hair swooping across his forehead and water still dripping down his chest, one drip in particular caught Akaashi’s attention as he watched it slide all the way from the alphas neck, down his chest, over his ripped stomach and disappearing in to the towel. The omega sat mesmerized biting his lip until Bokuto coughed to get his attention. As he snapped back in to reality he cleared his throat and stood making his way to the window, looking out at the distance he sighed to gain composure before turning to look at his now fully naked alpha

~ dammit, why does he have to be all wet and have flat hair uggghhhh ~

Bokuto looked at the omega confused as he grabbed himself a pair of boxers from the draws and placed them on

“everything alright?”

“ye… yeah fine, just get dressed”

The omega turned back to the window.

Bokuto had finally got himself dressed and gelled his hair up, the mates said their goodbyes to the alphas dad before leaving.

They made their way to a large park that was covered in greenery, flowers and a lake in the middle. There was no children and the park were rather quiet to say that its in the middle of a city, you could only tell if you looked up and over the trees you could see the tall city like buildings. As the mates made there was through the park they spotted Akaashi’s parents sat on a picnic blanket by the lake with the basket to the side and the food already spread.

“I still can’t get over how beautiful both your parents are, no wonder you came out all god like… such and angel”

The alpha wasn’t wrong. Akaashi’s mother is a female omega with flowing wavy black hair down to her waist that she kept back in a very neat pony tail with a wavy side fringe, her eyes are the same shape and size as Akaashi’s but a dark green, her smile is as big and beautiful as Hinata’s and it was constantly on show, there’s never been a time where she hasn’t had a smile on her face. She wasn’t tall nor short and she was always dressed smart as she worked in business for financial matters to keep local restaurants open. His dad is a female alpha who was also stunning, she had short brown hair that was styled like Akaashi’s but with a bit more length, her eyes again are similar to her sons and the same colour, she has a small smile, but it was always cheeky as her eyes would shut almost every time she grinned towards you. She was fairly tall for a female, but it suited her look which was also smart majority of the time. She would mostly wear a female suit due to herself ran business as a restaurant owner, the restaurant being so popular it has a michelin star and needs to constantly keep up its standards.

The mates made their way over to them, Akaashi’s mum turned around spotting them and beamed a massive smile as she waved them over, the omegas dad turned and smiled towards the mates.

“hey mum, hey dad”

“hello baby boy!! Your beautiful as ever!”

The omega woman wrapped her arms around her son, he stumbled backwards slightly before steading himself and hugging her back.

“hello baby”

The omegas dad wrapped her arms tightly around the setter. The parents turned to Bokuto

“Koutarou! I’m glad you could make it”

The omegas mum greeted

“good morning Akaashi Fuijko”

The alpha bowed towards the older

“yes, it’s always a pleasure Koutarou”

The female alpha greeted

“good morning Akaashi Hana, the pleasure is mine”

The captain bowed towards his mates dad.

They invited the mates to take a seat and help themselves to whatever they wanted to eat or drink.

Akaashi loved to spend time with his parents as he never gets to see them much these days due to always having course work, volleyball practice or spending time with his mate. Days like these he could really appreciate because he had the three people he loved the most in one spot having a nice time and getting along. His parents adored Bokuto and both agreed that he’s a good mate for their son and know that he will always be there for him, they could tell this by the way the alpha looked at him, it’s the same way the two females look at each other.

“so, Keiji. How is your education going?”

Hana asked her son

“it’s good, I’m mostly in top classes and I even help Bokuto-San with his course work”

“Bokuto-San? Keiji, why don’t you just call your mate Koutarou?”

The omega blushes towards his dad and looks down

“oh, erm… I don’t think that’s appropriate… we haven’t been courting for even a year yet”

The omega mumbles before glancing over to his mate who was stuffing his face with a rice ball and laughing along with his mum about god knows what. His dad looks at him and smiles as she notices a small grin appear in the corner of his lips

“I understand, you know your mum didn’t call me Hana until we were married”

“really? When do you think I will feel right calling him Koutarou?”

“well, when you become a Bokuto.”

The omega raised his eye brows and looked at his dad in shock from her words

“wha… dad!”

“hahaha”

“oya? What’s so funny?”

Bokuto leaned towards his mate and Hana. Fuijko looked over and raised her eyebrows as she tried to chew the massive amount of rice she just shoved in to her mouth

“oh, its nothing. Keiji was just telling me a funny story”

The she alpha winked at her son and Akaashi sighed tilting his head to the side

“you know… I’ve always wondered. Did you two meet through work?”

Bokuto asked the parents intrigued. Hana laughed slightly

“well, sort of.”

“sort of?”

The alpha tilted his head

“actually, Hana was a family friend that I had a crush on since I was 9 years old!”

“9?! Mum!”

Akaashi expressed shocked 

“wait… mum you was 9? Dad would have been 15!”

The omega turned shocked to his dad

“you didn’t!”

“of course, I didn’t Keiji! What do you take me for?! Your mum didn’t express her feelings for me until she was 18! Lucky for her though, I fell in love with her when she was 16…”

“still didn’t accept me though!”

The female omega pouted and Akaashi frowned at her and then looked at his dad

“you didn’t accept?!”

“I… er”

“no, she didn’t accept! She said I was to young to know what love is”

“you were too young”

The she alpha pointed out

“I was 18! And you fell in love with me 2 years prior to my confession…”

“so, then what happened?”

Bokuto butted in whilst eating a sandwich and staring intently

“Hana… disappeared”

“disappeared?! Dad? Where did you go?”

The she alpha looked down

“I moved away…”

“you left mum… after she confessed her feelings to you?”

The omega looked at his dad sadly

“no, it wasn’t like that”

“so…”

Akaashi pushed the subject

“your mother’s family told me that if I ever confessed my feeling to their daughter then they would make sure to arrange a marriage for her and move her far away, so instead I moved away because I didn’t want her to be forced in to something like that and seeing her everyday broke my heart more and more”

“but! When I finished Uni at 21 years old I moved in to the same area… I didn’t know of course that Hana was in the area I moved. But she ended up calling our company wanting to transfer finance instructors because hers were useless. I was the one who answered the call and I couldn’t even speak… she kept saying hello? Hello? Hellooooo? Hahaha, when I finally spoke she was the one that was silent. All I said was hello, and then she hung up without saying anything… I was sad, but it had been 3 years since I last saw her, so I just assumed I was acting childish by getting sad about it. When I left the building to go home it was raining and I stood under the shelter of the building waiting for the rain to die down, until this stranger placed an umbrella over my head. When I looked up it was your dad… smiling at me… she said”

“I love you”

The she alpha interrupted and the three turned to look at her. She had a smile on her face and love in her eyes as she gazed upon her wife

“and then you started courting… how sweet.”

Akaashi mumbled

“actually no”

His mum answered

“no?”

“no. I played hard to get and made your dad work for my hand in courtship”

The female omega laughed, and Hana sighed

“its true! 9 months until your mum agreed to court me”

The she alpha laughed through her nose

“Akaaaaaaashi! You said I took long enough to ask! Your parents took waaaaaaay longer”

The alpha pouted at his mate and Akaashi looked at the alpha plain faced

When Akaashi was a first year at Fukurodani his aim was to join the basketball club, he arrived at the gym to apply but the volleyball team were practicing and that’s when he saw him. The streaky haired owl boy in mid jump spiking a ball over the net and slamming it down on the other side, the omegas eyes widened to the sight of the alpha, his heart began to race, his body began to shiver, and his mouth was agape. That’s when he knew that that alpha was the one for him. When Bokuto turned to see the stanger by the gymnasium doors butterflies circled around his stomach and he was awe struck. There could have been better ways to approach the newbie and shouting hoot at him wasn’t the right way to go about it, or was it? The omega blushed before he asked about applying for the volleyball team, the words ‘volleyball team’ just slipped out but it felt right. The two spent a lot of time together and the whole team new that Bokuto was absolutely besotted with the omega but was too scared to confess, because why would a beautiful omega… the angel of all omegas want a crazy over the top owl of an alpha for a court mate? Well because it was love at first sight for not just the alpha, but for the omega too.

When Akaashi became a 2nd year he said to himself over and over again that Bokuto didn’t even see him that way and to just get over it, if he liked him then he would have asked by now because there was no way in hell that the alpha was a shy person. Kuroo was the one to give the alpha oomph and made him go shopping for a courting gift for the setter. Akaashi couldn’t be more thankful to the Nekoma captain because finally! He was with the alpha he wanted to be with, it felt like it took him forever to ask and he doubted himself of being a good enough omega for the ace. So yeah, he moaned at Bokuto for taking his sweet arse time.

Bokuto looked at Akaashi as he was deep in thought and nudged him slightly to bring him back to earth, the omega blinked quickly before looking at his mate and humming

“are you okay?”

“oh, yeah I’m fine”

“you seem lost in thought”

Fuijko commented, looking at her son with a frown. The omega shook his head and raised his hand with a smile. Bokuto, Fuijko and Hana all looked at him with their jaws hitting the floor. The beautiful smile Akaashi has is enough to strike anyone.

“I know! Let’s tell stories on what Keiji was like as a small pup!”

Hana smiled

“no dad. Don’t.”

“ahhhh that’s a great idea!”

Fuijko beamed with a massive smile plastered across her face. Akaashi sighed and pinched his nose

“what was Akaashi like as a pup?”

Bokuto mumbled through some rice

“well!! He was sooooo cute! He was a chubby little baby and people were forever pinching his cheeks!”

“mum…”

“and he was always so quiet, we thought that he might have been a mute at one point. But then he broke his doll-“

“it was an action man”

The omega interrupted

“right, right, right. His ‘action man’ and he screamed for 20 minutes straight! He wouldn’t stop until I promised him a new one that day”

“she called me whilst I was at work with Keiji screaming in the background saying it was an emergency, and so obviously I was worried… that was until she told me he had broken his doll-“

“action man.”

Akaashi corrected his dad

“yeah… so after work I had to go and buy him a new Barbie”

“it was Ken!”

The omega blurted out and his parents began to laugh at their son. Akaashi pouted towards them

“okay, can we stop with the stories now?”

The setter pleaded

“awwhhh but Keiji!”

“no buts. I’m sure Bokuto-San doesn’t want to hear about it”

“oh no I do.”

Bokuto smiled at his mate, Akaashi glared at him

“no, you don’t”

He mumbled, and the alpha raised his eyebrows

“ahhh, okay, okay. Next time you come over Koutarou we will show you the baby albums”

The omegas mum smiled at the alpha. Akaashi sighed in defeat and picked up a rice ball.

The four of them continued with their picnic and it really was a perfect family scene. There was chatting, laughter, food being thrown, and drinks being spilt. Akaashi enjoyed the time he got to spend with his parents and vice versa, Bokuto always loved being with Akaashi and his parents because he got to see his mates smile more and the laughter that escaped along with it, which always made him secretly blush.

Once the picnic was over the two olders packed the paper plates and plastic cutlery away in the basket and folded the blanket up. Akaashi approached his parents with a smile

“do you need our help with taking the stuff home?”

“oh no Keiji that’s fine! You go off and have fun with your mate”

The she alpha smiled over to Bokuto and the alpha stood and waved

“are you sure?”

“100%”

“okay, well thank you for the meal, I will be staying at Bokuto-San’s again tonight, but I will be home in the morning”

The omega bowed to his parents and they smiled at him. They all said their goodbye’s and parted ways.

Bokuto had always wanted to play mini golf with Akaashi ever since they opened the new crazy golf course 15 minutes around the corner from where he lives. The omega was reluctant to play as he’s never played golf in his life, but the look on his mates face, the glimmering eyes and the massive smile stretched across his face persuaded him to go anyway. As the mates got to the said destination they paid for one round and were handed a club each and a ball to share. The alpha raised the club in the air and then placed it on his shoulder whilst grinning at the omega

“ready to get whooped?”

The alpha smirked, Akaashi narrowed his eyes towards his mate before clucking his tongue

“we shall see…”

The golf course had 20 mini courses, the first 5 were meant to be easy but that was proven otherwise to the alpha. The further courses were meant to get gradually harder and that was what Akaashi was dreading, he wasn’t really in the mode to deal with Bokuto’s ‘emo stage’ but at the same time he was finding it funny every time the alpha missed, as he did get threatened to get whooped and yet it turns out the omega is really good at mini golf.

They made their way to the 9th section and it consisted of a mini windmill and 2 ramps, Bokuto sighed in defeat before even placing the ball down and Akaashi walks up to him, taking the ball out of his hands, smirking at the alpha, placing it down, raising the club and potting it on his first try. He turned to his mate and shrugged his shoulders with a sarcastic smile. The alpha huffed at his mate and grabbed the ball and placed it on the X. 13 attempts later and Bokuto had finally potted the ball, Akaashi was giggling behind his fist with his eyes closed, Bokuto looked at his omega and frowned. As they got to the last section Bokuto had dropped to his knees in defeat

“so, Bokuto-San… you were the one that got whooped”

“AKAAAAAAAAAASHI!!”

 The alpha sulked

Once Bokuto got back on his feet he grabbed the club from Akaashi and took them back to the counter along with the ball he almost lost after hitting it so hard on the last course. The next thing to do on Bokuto’s short list was to go and have some fun on the paddle boats, although Akaashi refused to get in the same paddle boat as Bokuto because there was no way in hell he would trust him not to sink them. Akaashi climbed in to his own one which was in the shape of a swan and Bokuto stepped in to his own one that was in the shape of a duck. The mates were given 3 slices of bread each and then they were both pushed out in to the middle of the lake and were left to go off and do their own thing for half an hour. They found and area that no other boat was in and stopped to feed the ducks and fish

“how romantic is this Akaashi?!”

“it is rather cute, thank you Bokuto-San”

“what for?”

“for taking me out”

“hey hey hey! Its my pleasure!”

The mates continued to throw bread out until something shiny in the distance caught Bokuto’s attention

“bwahhhh!!! What is that?!”

The alpha pointing ahead of him, Akaashi frowned at his mate then looked forward at the thing that was sparkling

“Bokuto-San… that’s just-“

“let’s check it out!”

The alpha interrupted and began to peddle fast. Water was kicking up from the back of the boat he was on and he was causing that part of the lake to become very wavy, Akaashi had begged his mate to stop paddling so fast as it was rocking his boat, but the alpha didn’t listen, instead he tried going faster until he realised that his boat wasn’t actually going forward, instead it was going in circles where he was paddling so fast. Akaashi was looking at his mate in horror

~ what the hell is he doing? ~

“Akaashi!! Its not moving! Why isn’t it moving, I can’t seem to get closer to the shiny thing!”

The omega looked at his mate before he covered his mouth quickly, Bokuto stopped paddling and looked at his mate worried

“Akaashi? Are you okay?!”

The omega kept his hand over his mouth and waved at the omega in a ‘don’t mind me’ manner. Akaashi’s eyes began to water and his shoulders began to shake

“Akaashi?! You’re really starting to worry me”

The alpha slowly paddled his boat over to where his mate was.

Akaashi burst in to laughter, tears rolling down his cheeks and he leant himself forward. The sound of the omegas laughter was as soothing as the sound of pouring down rain whilst sat in the warmth drinking hot chocolate and being wrapped in a blanket. Bokuto smiled at his mate and waited patiently until he had finished laughing, times like these made the alpha feel warm inside, like his mate was so pure that it hurt but hurt in a good way. Once the omega had stopped laughing he wiped away a tear with his index finger and took a deep breath

“oh, I erm… sorry”

“no, no. don’t apologise for laughing… but what was so funny?”

“it… it was the way… the way you… pffft”

The omega covered his mouth and chuckled lightly

“I’m sorry Bokuto-San… you just looked like a complete idiot”

The omega laughed some more but this time through his nose as he tried to control it. The alpha looked at his mate with his famous shocked face

“also”

The omega added

“that shiny thing you got excited about…”

“yeah?”

“was the sun reflecting off the water!”

The omega burst in to laughter again and the alpha blushed in embarrassment whilst sinking his head in to his chest.

Once Akaashi gained composure the mates made their way back to the dock and thanked the man for letting them use the boats and left.

They walked around for a little while looking in shops and stopping off for coffee, at one-point Akaashi lost Bokuto in the crowds of people but soon found him because the alpha wasn’t quiet about losing his mate and was shouting his name over everyone’s heads. Once they were reunited with each other Bokuto had a look in his eye, a look Akaashi was all to familiar with

“your thinking about annoying- I mean seeing Kuroo aren’t you?”

“mhhmmm”

“don’t you think you should leave him alone for a bit?”

“whyyy?”

“well, because he has his mate over and they don’t get to see each other as often as they would like to, I’m pretty sure he goes back to Miyagi in few days so why don’t you go see Kuroo then?”

“hmmmm”

The alpha placed a finger on his chin in thought

“nahhh! Let’s go!”

Akaashi sighed before his alpha grabbed his hand and pulled him in a hurry through the crowd.

Bokuto made his way up the stairs to Kuroo’s apartment, he knocked once on the door

“FUCK OFF!!”

Kuroo shouted from inside

“waaahhh how did you know it was me?!”

“I can smell you, now go away I’m doing something”

“is that something Tsukki??”

The alpha chuckled

“go!!”

Bokuto slouched his shoulders and sunk his head as he turned and dragged his feet away. As he made his way down the stairs Akaashi was sat at the bottom looking at his nails

“told you, you should have left him alone”

The alpha pouted at his mate

“ahhh whatever I’m hungry anyway, shall we go get dinner?”

The alpha offered, Akaashi looked up at his mate

“go for dinner? Where?”

“how about we go to that restaurant you have been wanting to try out for a while?”

“really? But it’s quite expensive…”

The alpha retrieved his wallet from his back pocket and opened it to see how much money he had

“its fine, let’s go”

The alpha held his hand out to his mate, the omega smiled and grabbed his hand as he stood from the stairs.

The restaurant the omega had always wanted to go to was a wooden style building on the out skirts of the district, it stood quite tall with a pointed roof to one side and a balcony on the other, the wooden exterior ran from the drive way across the floor and to the entrance, the building was complimented with two fully bloom cherry blossoms on either side with tables for two situated underneath, five beautiful lanterns hung from under the balcony giving off a warm and welcoming vibe.

As the mates got to the restaurant Akaashi stopped and looked up at the beautiful building, the light from the lanterns reflecting off his eyes making them shimmer and the dark lit night with the cherry blossoms over him complimented his beautiful majestic aura, Bokuto smiled at his mate before gently grabbing his hand and getting the setters attention. Akaashi smiled at the alpha and they made their way in to the building where it was even more beautiful, if that was even possible.

The inside was spacious but cosy, there was a small log fire in the corner, the walls were painted with cherry blossom trees and that design spread throughout, the tables were all for two, so clearly it was a place to take your partner on a nice quiet date. The lamp shades were in the shape of a big bundle of black twigs and on each end of the twigs were small white light bulbs, so it gave off a dim lighting making it look even more calm and collective.

The mates were greeted by an older beta male who wore a traditional Yukata, he handed them both a menu each and guiding them to their seats, which ended up being to the side of the log fire

“we provide a starter dish, main course and a dessert. Whilst you look at the menu could I interest you in drinks?”

The waiter offered

“yeah! I’ll get a beer”

“I’m sorry Sir, I’m required to ask for you ID”

“oh, er… I seem to have left it at home”

The alpha began to sweat slightly

“then I’m afraid I won’t be able to serve you beer on this occasion. Is there anything else you would like?”

“er… I’ll get a coke please”

“absolutely, and for you Sir”

The waiter directed his attention to the omega

“I’ll have a glass of water please”

“certainly, I’ll be right back with your drinks”

The waiter bowed as he walked off

Akaashi looked at his alpha and couldn’t help but think he was the luckiest omega alive, he makes him feel relaxed and has proven that he can be himself around him no matter what, and of course he hoped that Bokuto felt the same way… but then again with the way Bokuto acts on a daily there’s no way that if he WAS putting on a front he would have chosen the crazy, dim witted, energic and almost irritating one. But the crazy, dim witted, energic and irritating side to Bokuto was part of him that Akaashi would never change, even if he seemed so done with the alpha 97% of the time.

The alpha was looking at the menu confused as hell, Akaashi looked at him and smiled slightly

“you have no idea what any of this stuff is, do you?”

“not a clue. I’ll just have what ever you decide to get”

The alpha smiled at his mate and the omega sighed

“well, if you paid attention at school you would be able to read the Kanji’s”

“Kanji is too hard!”

“well practice it…”

The omega glared at his mate. The waiter came over with their drinks and took their orders for all three sets so that he didn’t have to keep coming over and disturb them.

It was a quick service, they had only been waiting for 10 minutes and their starters were placed in front of them. They both had 3 bite size pieces of cordon bleu each. Bokuto’s eyes widened at the burst of cheese that happen in his mouth along with the magical juicy flavours of the meat. His eyes closed, and he smiled whilst he chewed. Akaashi frowned at the omega but shook his head and continued eating his. The omega wasn’t new to these foods as his dad would often cook these sorts of meals at home.

2nd on the table was their main course which was 5 bits of Yakitori, the alpha picked up one of the sticks with the chicken on it and his eyes widened

“it’s like a barbeque!!!”

“well, it is grilled the same way I guess…”  

The omega explained as he took a delicate bite from the top part of the chicken and wiped the corner of his lip with the serviette, all the while Bokuto started at the bottom and shoved all the chicken bits in his mouth in one go causing the sauce to splatter around his mouth and on his cheeks. Akaashi shook his head at the alpha but didn’t bother to say anything as he knows the owl doesn’t get to eat luxury food like this very often.

Once the boys had finished their main course the waiter came over to collect their plates and apologised as their desserts were going to take longer then planned. The mates didn’t mind because it gave them chance to actually talk to each other whilst they’re waiting.

“erm, Akaashi I bought you a present and I didn’t really know the best time to give it to you, but seeing as were not doing anything right this second-“

The alpha reached in to his coat pocket which was slung over the back of his chair and pulled out a black box that took up the whole of his palm

“what’s that?”

The omega asked

“it’s a present for you…”

The alpha blushed slightly as he passed Akaashi the box. The omega frowned at his mate but converted his eyes to the box and opened it revealing a beautiful watch that had two owls, a black and a white one in the face of it in the shape of a Ying Yang symbol, the strap was half black and half white. The omega looked up to his mate who was smiling

“Bokuto-San, this is… beautiful”

“that’s not all! Turn it over!”

The alpha grinned, Akaashi frowned at his mate but took the watch off the little white pillow it was wrapped around. He turned it over and on the back, it was engraved with ‘your owl I want’ the omega covered his mouth and looked up at his alpha through watery eyes

“Bo… Bokuto-San, this is absolutely beautiful. Thank you so so so much”

The omega removed his old watch with a crack in it and placed the new one on, Bokuto leaned over to tighten the strap and Akaashi leaned forwards kissing the alpha on the cheek

“thank you”

“it’s my pleasure, I owed you a new watch anyway”

The alpha smiled

“I also have a present for you”

The omega blushed and turned to his coat, when he turned back around he passed his mate a small card no bigger then his hand.

Akaashi had drawn him an ace of spades from a card pack but the spade had owl eyes and features followed by wings around the spade symbol, it was dark grey with a white background

“you drew this?! This is amazing Akaashi!”

“turn it over”

The omega smiled. Bokuto flipped the card over and on the back, it read ‘I’m hooting for you’ the alpha shot his head up and stared at the omega wide eyed

“you… you did an owl pun!”

“that’s right”

“ahhhhh Akaaaaaaaashi, you are deffo the one for me!”

The alpha beamed a massive smile and stood up to hug his mate, Akaashi squeezed his eye shut where he was getting squished against his alphas chest, but he smiled because he knew just how much that meant to the ace. When he sat back down the waiter came over with their desserts. They both had Dango’s drenched in a luxurious syrup.

Once they had finished their meals and Bokuto had paid the mates left.

“hey, did you notice that most of the thing we ate were on a stick?”

“oh yeah, I didn’t even think about that”

“I wonder if they used the sticks from the light shades”

The alpha sniggered

“oh man, you’re not even funny”

The omega grinned

“oh yeah? Then why are you smiling?”

“I’m not smiling”

Akaashi looked in the opposite direction.

Bokuto wrapped his arm around his mate and pulled him in close, he placed a gentle kiss on the omegas cheek and they made a slow walk home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey guys! I have uploaded pictures of what Akaashi's watch looks like, what Bokuto's card looks like and! what the restaurant looks like to my tumblr   
> if you want to check them out, my tumblr name is haikyuutrash11   
> I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! please leave a comment and let me know what you think :)
> 
> until next time!


	39. Surprise...

Kuroo’s eyes flickered open as he lay in his cosy warm bed with fluffed up pillows and a crispy clean duvet, he stretched his arm out to retrieve his omega and bring him in close to him like he had done every morning since he had been there. He was dumbfounded as to where his mate would lay was now unoccupied, he sat up and rubbed the sleet from his eyes and tried to brush his hair back and out of his face, much to his fail it flipped back and laid across his eye.

Swinging his legs around and off the bed he reached for the alarm clock which read 8am, he yawned before chucking it back on the side and stood from his bed. The sound of the shower running caught the alphas attention and he made his way to the bathroom opening the door and revealing his naked omegas slender body under the hot fast flowing water, the alpha bit his lip as his eyes scanned rigorously over his pale skin as the soapy water ran all the way down his mates figure. The alpha let out a slight growl catching Tsukki’s attention, the omega looked over to his mate and glared at him

“you just gonna stand there?”

“well, I was planning on joining you”

The alpha winked

“well… what are you waiting for?”

Tsukki smirked at his mate and he perked up like a happy puppy, he stripped his boxers off chucking them behind him and climbed in behind the omega.

Kuroo wrapped his arms around his mates body and began running his hands over his wet soapy chest, Tsukki rolled his head back from the enjoyment of the alphas touch. The alpha rubbed up his chest and ran his fingers over his mates now hard nipples, he began to pinch at the little swollen nub and rub his face against the omegas neck smelling at his scent glands. Tsukki groaned from the contact, the captain now noticing his mates enjoyment by the way his chest was rising in a slow motion, he nibbles on his shoulder causing the omega to moan. He then slid his other hand that wasn’t busy pinching his nipple down to his waist, Tsukki raised his arms up and back to wrap around Kuroo’s neck as the alpha continued making small nibbles along his shoulder.

Tsukki’s scent alone was enough to send the alpha crazy as he ran his nose up and down the omegas neck. The alpha growled playfully at his mate making the omega weak, Tsukki shivered as Kuroo slid his hand further down gripping his rock-hard member

“K… Kuroo”

The omega breathed out as his mate began thrusting in an up and down motion around his manhood.

Both the mates fully wet and soapy connecting through just skin on skin contact alone. Tsukki rested his head back on Kuroo’s shoulder as the alpha ran small kisses up his neck causing him to become slightly wobbly on his feet. The alpha wrapped his arm around his mates waist to keep him stable and continued going to town on his manhood.

The omegas arms dropped down as he felt himself getting close, Kuroo felt his mates member begin to twitch. He placed his thumb over the tip of Tsukki’s seeping cock and bit his earlobe, the omega clenched his teeth and raised his head further back

“close, are we?”

The alpha teased and Tsukki looked his mate in the eyes as he nodded. Kuroo removed his thumb and began to stoke him in a quick motion, within seconds Tsukki let out his load covering the bathroom tiles in his thick hot cum. The water from the shower rinsed it away almost immediately, Tsukki sunk slightly and Kuroo grabbed him to make him stable. The heat from the shower and the foreplay caused Tsukki to go a bright red, Kuroo looked at his mate through loving eyes because to him, he is the perfect omega no matter what state he’s in.

Tsukki turned to look at Kuroo with a glare and the alpha smiled

“well, I must say this is one of the best showers I’ve ever had”

Kuroo blurted

“shouldn’t that be my line? You didn’t even put it in or cum…”

“yeah but its not like you would say anything like that, and plus I don’t need to put it in or cum, just as long as your satisfied so am I”

The alpha smiled

“hmmm, your right I really wouldn’t say something like that…”

The omega turned and grabbed the soap to re wash himself

“although-“

The omega continued

“I will say that, maybe tonight… I’ll make you cum.”

Tsukki turned to smirk at the alpha and Kuroo gained a boner straight away with the thought of his mate making him cum, the hairs on his neck stood from the chill of excitement

“now get out the shower, I do actually want to wash…”

The omega said stern. Kuroo laughed and jumped out of the shower grabbing a towel on his way out of the bathroom. Tsukki smiled as his mate left and turned back to wash his hair.

Kuroo had already made plans for the day, he was going to make them a nice breakfast meal and then head out to a science museum. A place he knows him, and his mate can really enjoy together. Tsukki however doesn’t know the plan as he wanted to surprise his mate that he adores so much.

The alpha cracked four eggs in to the frying pan and left on a low heat whilst he began to chop some tomatoes and mushrooms, he threw some small hot dogs in to a saucepan full of water and placed them on the hob. He grabbed two glasses from the cupboard and grabbed the orange juice from the fridge filling both glasses to halfway and placing them on a tray, he then turned back to the hob and placed the eggs neatly on the plates he had also situated on the tray.

As Kuroo continued with making them breakfast he smiled to himself, the alpha just loved to have his mate stay at his and be able to cook him breakfast every morning after waking up to his peacefully sleeping face, although today being a different case he wasn’t going to complain about the outcome. The alpha shook his head from his thoughts when he realised he was grinning like an idiot and turned the radio on. He bobbed his head and slid from side to side as he continued cooking.

Tsukki came out of the bathroom with a towel wrapped around his waist and one flopping over his head, he grinned slightly at Kuroo before making his way in to the bedroom to get dressed.

Once Kuroo had finished cooking everything he needed, he placed it neatly on the plates and smiled to himself knowing how much this is appreciated and how much he loves to do it. Tsukki made his way past Kuroo and sat at the kotatsu, the alpha turned to him

“breakfast is ready!”

The alpha half shouted and Tsukki smirked at him. As the alpha picked up the tray and made his way in to the living room Tsukki’s eyes widened as he was witnessing his alpha come hurtling towards him in slow motion, the tray slipping from his hands, his legs buckled, and he welcomed the floor with his face. The omega leaned over to the side slightly where the alpha was laying, and the food now spread across the floor.

“oh my god, Kuroo…”

The alpha looked up from the floor with watery eyes and a pout

“that’s such a waste…”

The omega continued

“oh! I’m fine by the way.”

Kuroo glared at his mate, Tsukki looked at the alpha and shrugged. They both burst in to laughter

“okay, well I guess we can’t eat this now… let’s just go out for breakfast, where do you wanna go?”

“hmmm, McDonalds?”

“Tsukki… you could have chosen anywhere, you choose McDonalds? Really?”

“well we don’t have a McDonalds back home and Lev was saying the other night that they do a good breakfast at McDonalds, so…”

“yeah, but Lev is… well Lev is Lev.”

“and I’m Tsukishima? I still want to go to McDonalds…”

“fine, fine, fine. We will go to McDonalds for breakfast. But we have to go now, they stop breakfast at 10am”

The alpha spoke as he stood, Tsukki nodded and got out from under the kotatsu.

They cleaned the mess and got ready to leave.

Once the two had their McDonalds breakfast and Tsukki complained about how salty it was and Kuroo making a sarcastic pun about the omegas personality they made their way to what Kuroo had planned for them both.

They jumped on a train to their destination and then it was a 5-minute walk from the station to the museum. Once they approached the old building Tsukki stopped and looked around, he grabbed his phone from his pocket and took a picture of the lake in front of the old building that had a fairly small tree on one side and small bushes on either. Kuroo smiled at his mate and took a mental note of how amazing he looked with the sun reflecting off his pale skin and short blonde hair. He grabbed the omegas hand and laced his fingers within the youngers pulling him out of his daze to the entrance. They bought their tickets and took a slow tour around the first part.

It was times like this Kuroo was over the moon that Tsukki had ask to come stay with him in Tokyo, it meant that he got to take him to all the places he knows he would love, spoil him like he had been wanting to for ages, hold him and just generally see his face and hear his voice on a daily basis. What he would give just to live that little bit closer to him.

Kuroo was once again lost in his thoughts about the omega that he didn’t even realise that said omega had been saying his name repeatedly for the past 5 minutes. The alpha snapped back in to realty and saw Tsukki staring plain faced towards him.

“I’m sorry Tsukki, what was you saying?”

“just that they gave a warning out saying this part of the building lifts, so you can get a view from the top…”

“what?!?!”

The alpha panicked whilst frantically looking around, Tsukki began to laugh

“I’m just kidding”

“wahh, no. that’s not even funny!”

Kuroo sulked before resting his forehead on his mates shoulder. Tsukki looked down at the alpha and ran his fingers through his hair with a small grin and a slight blush before he realised that they were in fact in public, he nudged his shoulder indicating for his alpha to stand up right. Kuroo grinned and grabbed the omegas arm pulling him to a specific bit. The space centre.

“oh wow, to think they thought that they could get in to space with that scrap metal”

The alpha gestured towards part of an old machine

“well, it was that bit of ‘scrap metal’ that made them realise it wasn’t going to work, so they built better things. It’s amazing really…”

The omega looked at the monument with a shimmer in his eye

“no, you know what is amazing”

The alpha smiled and Tsukki looked at him in question

“… what?”

“that if I had a star for every time you brightened my day, I would be holding a galaxy”

“gross…”

The omega looked at the alpha in disgust

“hahaha, your just jealous because I can think of all these cheesy lines and you can’t”

“oh really?”

The omega smirked

“yeah, really!”

The mates continued to walk around the museum

“you’re like an exothermic reaction. You spread your hotness everywhere”

The omega grinned and walked off all smug, Kuroo laughed and did a small jog to catch up with his mate

“okay, okay that was good, and I really didn’t expect anything like that to leave those amazing lips of yours, but I can do better!”

The alpha stopped, Tsukki turned and frowned at him

“oh really?”

“yeah, really!”

The alpha continued to walk

“well go on then big guy, show me what you got”

“okay, you must have 11 protons because your sodium fine!”

The alpha winked

“you’re basically calling me salty.”

The omega glared and Kuroo’s jaw dropped

“what? No! man you took it the wrong way”

The alpha pleaded as he waved his hands in surrender

“okay! I’ve got it!”

“oh, I really don’t think you do!”

“I do! Check this!”

The alpha jumped in front of Tsukki to stop him from walking

“I’m good at math”

The alpha continued

“U plus I = 69”

The alpha winked feeling he had achieved the most sleakest line possible. Tsukki smirked at him

“wait, that would mean that I = 59 because U sure are a 10”

The omega winked back, Kuroo stepped back in shock and you could see his mind going a million miles an hour. The alpha raised his finger

“no. U + I = 145 as the atomic number for uranium is 92 and the atomic number for I is 53 cause we got chemistry.”

Kuroo smirked at the now shocked omega

“smooth”

Tsukki nodded

“do I win?”

The alpha grinned

“we shall see who’s winning later”

The blonde smirked as he continued to walk.

“oho ho ho can’t wait!”

The alpha tapped his mate on the arse and skipped off in front of him, Tsukki glared as his mate trotted off in front of him.

Of course, the duo found the Jurassic area of the museum, Kuroo let Tsukki run off and do his own thing whilst he sat on a bench to the side. Watching as the omega takes pictures, smiles, wonders and intently read all the information on the signs that were around. Kuroo sat smiling at his nerd of a mate and thought to himself that he couldn’t imagine living a life without him, having him always by his side is something he knows he wants in the future. The blonde to make sarcastic remarks at him, tell him things he wouldn’t tell anyone else, share amazing moments with each other and generally live a life with him. Kuroo wanted it all, he wanted to be greedy and lock him up and never let him go (in a non-crazy way) He grabbed his phone from his pocket and realised he had an email

 

_Your order has arrived. You can collect from the store today_

The alpha smiled at the message

~ sweeeeeeeet ~

As he looked up he saw his mate standing in front of him with a silly little grin he knows that only he gets to see.

“did you have fun?”

The omega nodded enthusiastically

The two made a further tour of the museum and spent another hour there until they decided to leave and grab something to eat. The alpha had explained to the omega that before they go back home after they have eaten they need to make a pit stop at a shop that isn’t too far away from Kuroo’s apartment.

The two ate dinner at Subway, which again was one of Tsukki’s random choices. If it was down to Kuroo he would have taken him for a nice fancy meal and woo him off his feet, but the omega was adamant that Subway was where they were going to eat. Tsukki had Kuroo wrapped around his little finger without even realising it, the omega could call the alpha up and tell him he’s just killed someone and needs to hide the body and the older wouldn’t ask questions and just help him.

On the walk to the shop Kuroo explained that Tsukki had to wait outside for him because what he was collecting was a present for him and he didn’t want him to see it until they had got home. The omega reluctantly agreed to wait outside for him, but it did take a lot of convincing as the omega hated surprises. As they approached the shop Kuroo gave the younger a look to say, ‘you better wait outside’ and the alpha opened the door and disappeared inside. The omega sighed and leaned on the wall watching all the people pass by, he grabbed his phone from his pocket and swiped through all the pictures he had taken today until he was rudely interrupted by a yanking so hard to his arm he dropped his phone and was thrown around the corner to a side alley. Once he had adjusted himself he looked up to see someone so unexpected it left him speechless. Yamaguchi’s father Hiroten. Tsukki looked at the man with disgust before he was pushed against the wall behind him

“you! You’re my filthy sons best friend, aren’t you?! Don’t tell me I’m wrong! I recognise that disgusting scent of yours anywhere.”

“filthy? Disgusting? I’m sorry are you talking about yourself?”

The omega spoke through gritted teeth

“how dare you speak to me like that! Its because of that mutt and all his friends that I’m here in Tokyo not being allowed to step foot in Miyagi!”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about”

Tsukki snapped back

“don’t play dumb with me! Maaya got arrested for hiring Jin and I get kicked out of Miyagi completely!! What’s with that shit?!”

“well, maybe if you didn’t hire someone to attack your own son you wouldn’t seem like a threat to everyone around you”

The omega glared

“how dare you talk to me like you have any rights to! You omegas should have never been given any rights! You should just obey alphas like you were born to do, and you should be wearing collars, so your filthy scents don’t leak and contaminate the air we breathe”

The alpha says as he reaches for Tsukki’s neck, the omega slaps his hand away and glares towards the older

“DON’T TOUCH ME!”

The alpha screamed right before head butting Tsukki in the face causing the omegas nose to stream blood from both nostrils. Tsukki yelped and stepped back as far as he could until his back was met with the wall behind him. Hiroten began to let off intimidating pheromones

“well, if I can’t get to my mutt of a son personally then the best way to get to him is through his friends, right?”

The alpha continued as he snatched the omegas glasses from his face. Tsukki squinted towards the man and took a step forward to shove him, as he did the alpha jumped back and kneed the omega in the stomach winding him almost instantly. The omega fell to his knees and tried gasping for breath, Hiroten spat on his head and followed it with a kick to his side. Tsukki sat up slightly and glared at the blurry figure in front of him, Hiroten was now letting off extreme pheromones making it hard for the omega to breath. He wanted to get up, he really did, but the omega inside was telling him to bow and obey the alpha.

“you’re a disgusting excuse for an alpha”

Tsukki spat through the blood from his nose. The alpha laughed, a laugh that was clearly fake and dropped the omegas glasses on the floor in front of him, as Tsukki went to grab them they were met with the foot of the alpha, the omega winced from the sound of the glass shattering and looked up at the man.

“t… the only mutt h… here… is you!”

The omega barked

“still have attitude?! I’m an alpha ya know! How dare you even look at me let alone speak to me like that!”

and within an instant the omegas side was met with the alphas foot and he collapsed fully to the floor.

Meanwhile in the shop the cashier handed the bag over to Kuroo with a smile, the alpha smiled back at the older woman and thanked her for the item. He looked in to the bag and grinned, quickly shutting it as he reached the door and left the shop. He looked around to see where his mate would be waiting for him and burrowed his eyebrows as he realised he wasn’t in sight. As he took a step down from the step to the shop he kicked something, he looked down and saw that it was Tsukki’s phone. The alphas heart dropped slightly as he picked it up and looked around frantically, spinning himself in circles and scanning the area around him. The sound of yelping coming from the alleyway to the side of him sent horrible images through his mind

~ please no, god no… don’t be… ~

The alpha thought to himself as he rushed around the corner and down the alleyway. He stopped suddenly as the sight in front of him was his worst nightmare.

Tsukki was laying limp on the floor with some random man kicking him in the chest. Kuroo’s eyes dilated, his heart rate quickened, his breathing became shaky, he began to growl, and he saw red. That was it, within seconds he dropped the bag and Hiroten was tackled to the ground. 

Punches were thrown left right and centre, Hiroten was pinned underneath the younger alpha and was struggling to move. Kuroo grabbed the mans arm and pinned it so hard and far behind the alphas back, the crack it made was so loud that it echoed through the alleyway. The man yelled out in pain as that wasn’t where the 3rd year stopped, he continued laying in to the man, his knuckles becoming bloody from the damage he was doing to the olders face. It was as if nothing was going to stop Kuroo from laying in to this man, the only person that’s ever been able to hold Kuroo back in a fight has been Bokuto, and even then, it was a struggle. Kuroo doesn’t normally find himself getting in to scraps with people and if he did it was for a good cause, like this one. Someone had attacked his mate whilst he wasn’t around and that was something he wasn’t going to stand for.

Kuroo’s head whipped up as he heard a yelp, he turned around and saw that Tsukki was very wobblily trying to stand himself up, he slipped slightly but managed to catch himself. Kuroo stood from the body he was sat on a rushed over to his mate.

“Tsukki! Are you okay? Can you hear me properly?”

The alpha grabs either side of the omegas head, Tsukki slowly looks up and in to Kuroo’s eyes, blood still pouring from his nose and his breathing a little shaky

“at l… least I brought a spare pair of glasses”

The omega huffs a laugh, Kuroo looked at him shocked

“Tsukki, we should really take you to a hospital!”

“what this? Ahhh its nothing…”

The omega hummed a laugh

“what’s funny? Tsukki you have been seriously hurt!”

“actually, I can’t see but I think he got seriously hurt”

Tsukki pointed to Hiroten who was now unconscious on the floor covered in his own blood from a broken nose and a limp arm from where Kuroo broke it. The 3rd year laughed slightly and turned back to his mate, he wrapped his arms tightly around him

“I am so sorry I wasn’t here, I can’t believe I let this happen to you!”

The alpha spoke as he began to sent mark the omega, Tsukki chuckled slightly

“you didn’t ‘let’ it happen, I was probably pushing my luck… he is an alpha after all”

Tsukki smiled at his mate

“alpha or not. No one should ever treat you like that… let’s go home and get you cleaned up”

Kuroo picked up the bag he dropped, handed Tsukki’s phone back to him and wrapped his arm around the omegas waist to steady him on the walk.

 

Once they got back Kuroo sat Tsukki down on the arm chair whilst he ran to grab the first aid kit and a bowl of warm water. He began dunking cotton buds in the water and clear away some of the dried blood around his nose and chin, the alpha placed the cotton back in to the bowl and slowly undone the buttons to Tsukki’s blood stained shirt. His heart dropped when he saw the bruises that had already started forming on the omegas chest

“did you know that guy?”

Kuroo asked as he continued to clean his mate

“… yeah”

The omega winched as his chest felt a little tender under the alphas touch

Tsukki explained everything about Hiroten from the beginning, it took a long time to get through everything but when he did Kuroo had a disgusted look on his face

“so, what are you gonna tell Yamaguchi?”

“I’m not”

“you’re not?!”

“nope”

“why?!”

“because… because Hiroten wants to get to Yamaguchi through his friends and I’m not going to let him… that’s why”

“wow, you really are a good friend”

Kuroo looked at his mate with a soft smile and Tsukki just clucked his tongue and looked away.

The mates both jumped as the door burst open

“HEY! HEY! HEY! I BROUGHT BEER!!”

Bokuto smiled so big that his eyes were squeezed shut, once he opened his eyes and saw the state Tsukki was in his jaw dropped and he slammed the beer on the side

“DO I NEED TO KILL A MAN?!”

The raging owl stomped in to the living room

“what’s going on?”

Akaashi appeared from behind the door, as he turned from closing it behind him he gasped

“oh my god! What happened?!”

The omega rushed past his alpha and Kuroo to the blonde

“give me that”

Akaashi took the cotton buds from Kuroo and began soaking them in the water. The omega within the setter took over and Kuroo stood from where he was sitting and made his way over to Bokuto.

Bokuto was looking at Tsukki horrified whilst Akaashi was wiping away the blood

“he got attacked whilst he was waiting for me outside a shop”

“by who?”

Bokuto quickly snapped back

“by his best friends dad…”

“okay, that’s fucked up! Care to explain?”

Kuroo looked at his bro and nodded. He explained the whole thing to the owl mates whilst he cracked open a beer. The two listened intently and sighed by the end of it, Akaashi had finished cleaning Tsukki up. Turns out all the blood made it look a lot worse then it actually was. Tsukki’s nose wasn’t broken and he got away with a couple of bruises on his chest and arm.

“so, are you going to tell this Yamaguchi?”

Bokuto looked at Tsukki with a questionable expression  

“no…”

The omega replied

“wahhh whyyyy?”

“Bokuto-San, did you not listen to a word Kuroo said? That man told Tsukki that he is trying to get to Yamaguchi through his friends”

“yeah?”

The alpha replied to Akaashi confused

“if Tsukishima told Yamaguchi what had happened then it will upset him and thus that man would have won”

The setter explained and Bokuto looked at him surprised

“I see…”

“Tsukishima, do you have another pair of glasses with you?”

The owl omega spoke gently to the 1st year

“ye… yeah, in my suitcase”

Akaashi looked up to Kuroo and raised his eyebrows

“oh, right”

The alpha scurried off to the bedroom and retrieved his mates glasses, he passed them to Akaashi and the omega placed them on Tsukki’s face, the blonde smiled and thanked Akaashi with a slight bow.

“so seriously bro, the alpha that attacked your mate… where is he now?”

Bokuto glared at Kuroo

“passed out down some alley”

“wahhhh you must have GAVE him one!!”

Bokuto motioned a punch to the air

“niiiiiice!”

He continued as he held his hands up for a double high five in which Kuroo slapped with a smirk. The omegas looked at their alphas with an unimpressed expression before sighing.

“Bokuto-San, I think we should leave these two for tonight”

Akaashi spoke as he stood from Tsukki. Bokuto agreed and he wrapped his arm around his mates shoulders before opening the door and shouting goodbye to the mates. Once the door had shut behind them Kuroo turned to Tsukki and looked at him in awe.

He made his way over to the blonde and knelt in front of him

“I wish I could have got to you sooner… I’m such a shit-“

“don’t even say it”

The omega interrupted

“but”

“no buts either. We didn’t know it was going to happen, so you couldn’t have done anything to stop it. Plus, I’m fine and the swelling as already started to go down”

“Tsukki…”

“stop feeling sorry for yourself”

“I’m not…”

The alpha pouted

“oh! That reminds me!”

Kuroo jumped up and ran over to the bag he picked up earlier

“here! This will make you feel better!”

He passed it to his mate, Tsukki frowned and then opened the bag. The omegas eyes widened so much that it looked as if his eyes would pop out, he pulled the item out of the bag revealing that it was a green dinosaur onesie

“oh my god”

Was all that could slip passed his lips as he stood to get a better look at it. Kuroo smiled at how happy his mate looked

“well, go try it on”

Tsukki nodded towards the alpha and jogged off to the bedroom, Kuroo stood waiting in the living room for his mate to appear as a dinosaur. Which he did about 3 minutes later, he had the hood to the onesie up and a long tail dragged behind him, the alpha smiled at his blushing mate, clearly this omega was over the moon with his present

“do you need a moment?”

Kuroo asked and Tsukki nodded happily. Next thing he knew the omega leaped on to him and caused them both to topple to the floor

“thank you so much Kuroo!”

The blonde placed a long passionate kiss on the alphas lips, Kuroo’s eyes widened from shock and placed his hand on the omegas cheek. The mates were interrupted from their happy moment by a knock at the door, Kuroo rolled his eyes

“I bet that’s Bokuto coming back for his beers”

The alpha sighed. Tsukki rolled off him so that he could get up.

As he answered the door two screaming omega males rushed through and wrapped their arms around Kuroo, one of them was jumping around in happiness with a massive smile on his face and the other had watery eyes that looked like they would leak at any moment.

“wh… oh my god! What are you doing here?”

The alpha spoke surprised with a massive smile plastered across his face  

“well, we left Australia a couple days ago and were making our way to Russia BUT! We had to stop off in Tokyo first”

“and of course, we were gonna stop by!”

The omega interrupted the other and they both smiled towards the alpha, Tsukki cleared his throat to gain his mates attention and the three turned to him

“oh, how rude of me. This is Tsukishima Kei, my mate.”

Tsukki stood and bowed towards the males

“Tsukki this is Kuroo Akito and Kuroo Isami… my parents”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oh wow! what a day for Tsukki!!   
> Kuroo man... he wasnt gonna take shit! and Bokuto ready to kill a man who hurt his bro's omega what a true bro  
> not gonna lie... I love how Akaashi took over in the whole looking after Tsukki XD  
> and I know I know I left it on bit of a cliff hanger ;)  
> bit of a shock right?  
> hope you liked it!
> 
> until next time!


	40. Thoughts

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! I just wanted to say how happy I am with getting over 10k hits! omg I didn't even think it would get that many! thank you all so much for sticking with me :)   
> and now were on chapter 40! XD  
> I hope you enjoy this chapter

Tsukki stood shocked, Kuroo just introduced him in to his parents, the ones that were meant to be traveling? The omega wasn’t quite sure he heard the alpha right until he re played the past 10 seconds in his head. He blinked out of thought quickly and bowed towards the two.

“pleasure to me you”

The blonde spoke nervously

“ahhh the pleasure is all ours my boy!”

Akito came skipping over to the 1st year and wrapped his arms around him

“I was afraid we weren’t going to meet you until the wedding”

The older continued

“w… wedding?”

Tsukki stumbled over his words

“he’s just messing, he just thought with us traveling all the time that it would take longer to meet Tetsurou’s fated mate”

Isami approached the blonde and wrapped his arms around him in a tight hug, Tsukki nodded his head in understanding. Kuroo grabbed his parent’s suitcases from outside and brought them in placing them to the side of the kitchen.

“coffee?”

The alpha offered and the three in the living room nodded towards him

“Tetsurou! Your drinking beer?!”

Akito placed a hand over his chest and stepped back in shock

“oh these? No there-“

The alpha stopped himself before explaining they were Bokuto’s

“yeah…”

The alpha continued

“you’re not even of age! How did you get them?!”

“I…”

The alpha cursed Bokuto internally

“took them from the back of a van…”

“what?!”

Isami blurted. Kuroo looked down and cursed Bokuto even more, Tsukki looked over to the three of them and sighed

“he’s joking”

The three turn to Tsukki

“I brought them with me from home, we have a cabinet and I just took a couple”

The blonde continued

“so! Do you take milk in your coffee’s?”

The alpha quickly attempted to change the subject, his parents turned to face him

“yeah, and 3 sugars!”

Akito smiled

“no sugar for me thanks, I’m sweet enough”

Isami grinned

Tsukki knew at that point which parent Kuroo took after.

After Kuroo had finished making the drinks he placed them on the kotatsu and they all sat around it for warmth

“so, Kei I’m really glad we get to meet you. Tetsurou has told us soooo much about you”

“yeah its true ya know. Every time he face-times us your all he talks about!”

“ahhh man don’t embarrass me”

Kuroo moaned at his parents and they began to laugh, Tsukki smirked towards the little family

“Kuroo has-“

The omega noticed the three of them tilt their heads

“Tetsurou… has really taken care of me on this visit”

Now that he was surrounded by two other Kuroo’s calling for his mate was going to get a little more complicated. Which it did, every time he began to talk about the things they have been up to he kept slipping and calling his alpha Kuroo instead of his given name. The four continued to talk and Tsukki felt like he was around a mix between Hinata and Noya in one person, except times two. Kuroo’s parents were very loud, happy and in your face type of people. Akito spoke a lot about all the designer shops they had in Australia and how when they go to Russia they will be on the hunt for even more designer shops to waste money in. Akito also spoke about he mobile hair dressing business and how he could really sort out Kuroo’s look, although the alpha really wasn’t having any of it even with the omega pulling and poking at his head. Tsukki found himself chuckling quietly to himself at his mates relationship with his parents. Isami was talking about how Akito still gets excited over the newest trends out, and that reminded Tsukki all too much of Suga and his fashionable ways. Isami was a little bit more calm and collective but with the personality of an over excited child.

Although Kuroo’s parents were very nice and Tsukki found himself having a good time around the two, especially when they told embarrassing stories about the alpha, and show pictures of him when he was younger

“wow, Kur… Tetsurou had some style when he was young”

The blonde smirked towards the alpha

“well, of course he did! I was the one dressing him. I couldn’t have him going out looking anything other than the best!”

Akito grinned

Kuroo Akito was a fashionable man who turned up this evening wearing all designer clothes, even down to his suitcase. His hair was short black and wavy that was styled so neat you couldn’t find a single hair out of place, his eyes were dark and seductive, and his smile would brighten up the whole room on a dull day, he wasn’t as tall as Kuroo but at a quick glance he didn’t look much shorter either. Kuroo Isami on the other hand is slightly taller than all of them and his hair is light brown and the same length as Kuroo’s apart from it was styed in a much neater way, his eyes were big, but his lips were small, and those features really complemented his look, he could probably get away with being a beta but defiantly not an alpha as his figure was slightly curvy and slender. Isami’s style in clothing was far less eccentric then Akito’s but still had the expensive look.

“so Tetsurou, how’s school?”

Isami smiled at his son

“well, I’m still in the top classes and being captain of the volleyball team has proven difficult at times, but I love every minute of it”

“that’s good to hear, see Akito, we had nothing to worry about”

“I wasn’t worried, I just hoped everyday that he was on the right track”

Akito pouted at his mate

“how’s Kenma doing?”

Isami questioned

“Kenma is good, still slightly lazy but he’s good”

“we were planning on going over and seeing him and his mum tomorrow”

Akito spoke

“oh, you should! He would like that”

The alpha smiled

“Kei, where is it you’re from again?”

The brown-haired omega asked

“Miyagi”

“oh, that’s such a nice area! Really quiet and peaceful”

“it can be”

Tsukki replied

“it’s a lot quieter then here”

The blonde continued

“Tetsurou why don’t you go live closer to Kei?”

Akito grinned as he took a sip from his coffee

“wahh?”

The alpha mumbled shocked

“I said why don’t you go live closer to Kei? We will pay for you to get an apartment over there, then you two can live together! Its easier then traveling all the time, right?!”

“yeah but dad… I have school here and Tsukki is still a first year”

“and? Isami and myself were first years when we got together and moved in and look at us now! Happy as ever!”

The omega cheered. Tsukki looked between the two having a discussion with a slightly sceptical look

“were not even bonded yet dad, I think moving in is a big step”

“you’re not bonded yet? Why?”

Kuroo and Tsukki blushed at the question

“well… erm… we haven’t spoke about that yet and plus Tsukki hasn’t long ago had a heat so…”

“a heat?”

Isami tilted his head

“what’s a heat got to do with it?”

The omega continued

“well, Tsukki would need to be in a heat for us to bond so-“

“Kei doesn’t need to be in heat”

“what? Yes, he does! Otherwise its dangerous!”

The alpha spoke louder

“Kei is your fated mate, fated mates don’t have to be in heat to bond they can bond whenever they feel it’s right”

Tsukki sat there in shock with his eye brows raised and his mouth agape, Kuroo was near enough in the same stance as his mate, he looked over to the blonde who was now nervously looking around the table and looked back to his parents

“we haven’t spoken about bonding yet.”

Kuroo explained.

Tsukki’s heart rate began to race slightly and he could feel the sweat form across his forehead, he stood quickly from the kotatsu and the three looked up to him worried

“sorry, I err… need some air”

The omega rushed over to the front door, Kuroo jumped up and jogged over to him

“Tsukki, what’s wrong?”

The alpha whispered

“I just er… I need some air”

“I would rather you didn’t go out on your own”

“I’m just going to sit on the stairs outside”

“is it something I’ve done?”

“no, no, no. its just all that your parents have said… it’s a lot to take in.”

Kuroo nodded in understanding

“please don’t think that because they have said something that you have to do it or feel pressured to”

The omega nodded slightly towards his alpha. Kuroo wrapped his arms around his mate and kissed him on the forehead before he opened the door and left. The alpha turned back to his parents and sat beside them

“have we said something wrong?”

Akito spoke through a pout and Isami was frowning in worry

“no, you haven’t said or done anything wrong, Tsukki just gets a bit claustrophobic is all”

The parents looked at each other and sadly side grinned at each other as they placed their hands around their cups.

Outside the cold breeze made Tsukki shiver, he went to zip up his jacket but realised he was still in the dinosaur onesie, he rolled his eyes with a sigh and took a seat on the top step, he pulled his knees to his chest and rested his chin upon them as future thoughts were circling his head, things that Kuroo’s parents have said really struck a nerve and it made him think.  A fated omega doesn’t have to be in heat to bond, Tsukki could walk in there now and be bonded for the rest of his life, he didn’t have to wait, and it barely gave him any time to think.

In Tsukki’s head he knew there was time before his next heat to decide whether or not that was the time to bond with Kuroo, but now knowing that he doesn’t need to wait somehow feels like he needs to make a decision soon even though he doesn’t have to. Kuroo had explained that his parents can be over the top and they speak as if they suffer with verbal vomit, but also saying that they could live together right now was just another thing to add to Tsukki’s anxieties. All the things he had never thought about before as he knew he had plenty of time until he had to, have all become an option to grab with his bare hands right now. The omega didn’t know whether or not it was happiness he was feeling right now, because he could have it all or whether it was fear that his mind was running a fast pace.

The omega sat outside alone for a further 20 minutes with the cool breeze blowing through his short blonde locks, in silence, in his own thoughts. The door to Kuroo’s apartment opened and the alpha quietly stepped out and shut the door behind him, he silently sat beside his mate and didn’t say anything. He waited for Tsukki to ready his thoughts and let him speak first as he knows how frightening this news could be for him

“Kuroo…”

The omega spoke not moving his chin from his knees. The alpha still silent looked at him and hummed

“I’ve been thinking… about us… and maybe”

Kuroo’s heart dropped from the omegas words, panicked raised in his chest and he took a deep breath preparing for the worst.

“maybe we should talk”

The omega continued, Kuroo’s eyes became shiny from the tears that began to well

“have they scared you off?”

Kuroo chocked slightly, Tsukki turned his head quickly and a frown was wavered across his features

“what?!”

“my parents… they have made you over think and now you feel forced to-“

“no.”

The blonde interrupted

“Kuroo I love you. You’re my fated mate, no one can scare me off… I don’t scare that easily”

The omega laughed through his nose, Kuroo looked at him shocked with tears now falling down his cheeks

“oh, thank god”

Tsukki watched as the tears trickled down the alphas cheeks and he held out the sleeve to his onesie to wipe them away

“I was thinking about us because you’re the only person I can truly be myself around, being with you whilst in Miyagi and here in Tokyo has been some of the best days of my life… I sound out of character saying this stuff but its true. I couldn’t picture myself being this happy with anyone else and I would happily live with you because you make me happy and make me feel at home. I’m really at peace with you even though you do my head in at the best of times… your still my mate”

“Tsukki-“

“I’m not done.”

The alpha nodded his mate to carry on

“maybe after you have finished school here in Tokyo, you can move to Miyagi and… maybe… maybe I could… stay with you?”

The omega looked down in embarrassment and didn’t attempt looking back up at his alpha, he waited for a response in which felt like forever

“I would love to live with you in Miyagi”

The alpha wrapped his arms tightly around the younger, Tsukki’s eyes widened from shock that the alpha didn’t even need to think twice about the offer.

“really?”

“yes! Of course! Tsukki that’s like a dream come true!”

Tsukki’s eyes shimmered slightly from the tears that began to form but he blinked them away quickly

“also…”

The omega continued

“I want to bond with you Kuroo.”

The alpha sat back slightly

“yeah, and I really want to bond with you. Whenever you’re ready”

“I want to bond whilst I’m here”

Tsukki mumbled quietly and berried his face in his knees to hide his blush. Kuroo’s eyes widened in excitement, he stood and grabbed the omegas shoulders causing him to look up

“I must seem like such a sappy alpha right now, but I really want to bond with you whilst you’re here too”

The alpha leaned in and kissed Tsukki passionately, the omega placed his hand on Kuroo’s wet cheek and smiled through the moment. As they pulled away from each other they both laughed in embarrassment, Tsukki stood from the step and wrapped his arms around his future forever alpha and Kuroo squeezed him tightly back.

“okay, well I want to set a scene. I want to treat you to a home cooked meal and I’ll woo you off your feet!”

“how lame”

The omega spoke through a chuckle and Kuroo sigh laughed at him

“I can’t believe were gonna do this”

The alpha smiled

“I know”

Tsukki leaned in for another kiss and the 3rd year happily accepted.

The mates made their way back in side and Tsukki apologised for quickly leaving, the parents smiled and waved it off. They both knew that they can sometimes say things at times where they shouldn’t be said, and it wasn’t a shock that Tsukki needed air to take it all in.

After the four spoke some more it had gotten rather late, Kuroo insisted on giving his bed up for the night for his parents to sleep on but they insisted they slept on the sofa bed. Once the 15-minute argument about who’s sleeping where was over Tsukki helped Kuroo make the two a bed in the living room. Well, all Kuroo did was pull out the bed, Tsukki took over with putting the sheets on and making it because the alpha was pretty useless in the department.

Once it was made and looked super comfy for the parents the four said their goodnights and went to bed.

 

In the morning Tsukki opened his eyes slowly as he was waking up, he was laying on Kuroo’s bare chest with the alpha running his fingers through his short blonde waves.

“good morning”

Kuroo greeted him with a smile

“m… morning”

The omega manged to mumble out in his morning voice. Kuroo leaned and grabbed the omegas glasses passing them to him, the younger sat up revealing his bare top half and placed his glasses on. Kuroo playfully growled at his mate as he ran circles with his index finger up the omegas back, Tsukki shivered and slapped the alphas hand away

“your parents are-“

The omega stopped in his tracks and smelt the air, Kuroo smirked

“I think their cooking breakfast”

“really?”

The omega sounded surprised

“well either that or there talking about a different type of sausage over heating”

The alpha grossed himself out and Tsukki smirked at him before swinging his legs around and grabbing his dressing gown, Kuroo followed and copied him in the process.

The mates left the bedroom and saw the two males arguing over who’s doing what and almost burning themselves on the oven hobs. They both turned to Kuroo and Tsukki with massive grins

“we cooked breakfast!!!”

Akito skipped up to the mates and pulled them both in to the living room and forcefully sat them down at the kotatsu. The mates grinned at each other as Akito skipped back to the kitchen to dish up the breakfast. Isami helped his mate bring over the food and cutlery before sitting down and joining his son and Tsukki.

“so, Kei, I was gonna ask yesterday but I never got around to it but… why do you have bruising around the top part of your nose? I mean your glasses hide it pretty well, but I have a keen eye ya see”

Akito smiled as he took a bite from his toast. Tsukki’s eyes widened and Kuroo sat forward before he could speak

“dad, Tsukki got at-“

“a tad clumsy getting out the shower”

Tsukki interrupted his mate, Kuroo frowned at him and the omega shook his head at him. There’s no way in hell that Tsukki wanted Kuroo’s parents knowing about what happened in the alleyway, not only would that give off a bit of a bad impression, but it would also cause them to worry and over react

“oh, well that’s not good. Did you make sure to put ice on it?”

“err, no. But it got taken good care of”

The blonde smiled

“well, that’s good then”

Akito smiled at the younger

“we can’t stay for long this morning if we want to stop off and see Kenma before our flight. Its been amazing seeing you again Tetsurou, we miss you so so so much. It was also a pleasure meeting you Kei”

Isami smiled

“it was a pleasure meeting you too, and thank you for breakfast”

“yeah thanks dads”

The alpha smiled.

They laughed, argued, spoke and chit chatted for a further hour until they needed to leave. They said their goodbyes with tears streaming down their cheeks, grabbed their suitcases and left.

Akito and Isami stopped off at Kenma’s where the omega was really happy to see them along with his mum being over the moon and making them a packed lunch for their long flight ahead of them.

The setters mum left with Akito and Isami as she had work and kissed her son on the forehead before she left.

Kenma shut the door behind them and ran upstairs to grab his PlayStation and wires before running back down the stairs and plugging it all in to the living room TV. As he turned everything on and his PlayStation loaded up his phone began to ring, he shoved hid hand around his hoodie pocket and saw that it was Yuuji, the omega smiled before accepting the call

_“Kenma!!!”_

“Hello…”

_“I’m in Tokyo!!”_

“wh… what?! Really?”

_“yeah! I have no idea if I’m in the right part though”_

The alpha explained where he was, and the omega laughed as he wasn’t in the right area or even close. Kenma snickered down the phone and told the alpha if their meant to be then he will find him and then hung up. Within 2 minutes Kenma’s phone was ringing again

_“Kenma! That’s soooo not fair, I have no idea where I am! Tokyo is so confusing”_

“okay, I’ll email you the map of where to go and what station to get off at”

_“thank yooooooou!”_

The omega hung up and sent the alpha the directions. He shoved his phone in his pocked, pulled his hood up, put his shoes on and left the flat. He made his way to the train station to meet Yuuji, who should be arriving in about 10 minutes.

The alpha got off the train and ran across the platform when he spotted the small omega waiting for him. He wrapped his arms around the setter and pulled him in tight to his chest, Kenma smiled slightly from the contact but pulled himself out as public displays of affection really weren’t his type of thing. Anything that draws attention to the omega in fact is something he really isn’t a fan of, but Yuuji just smiled at him, happy that he was finally with his mate.

Kenma reluctantly held his hand out slightly but placed it back down at his side, Yuuji noticing his efforts he grabbed the smallers hand, lacing his fingers through and smiled at him. The omega blushed and looked to the ground right before he made a quick escape with the alpha out the station and back to his.

Once they arrived home, Yuuji took his shoes off and the nerves of meeting Kenma’s mum struck him until the omega explained that she had gone to work and that he doesn’t have to worry about her for a little while.

Kenma made the alpha and himself a hot drink and put them on the small side table in the living room

“so, what we playing?”

The alpha sat himself on the floor next to the omega

“well, before you called I was gonna play overwatch… but its not a 2 player so I guess we could play…”

Kenma placed his finger on his chin in thought

“guitar hero?”

“you play guitar hero?”

“yeah, but I have the crappy new one they made for the ps4… if we wanted to play the older ones I would have to grab my ps3 and that’s just long…”

“if you don’t like the new guitar hero why did you buy 2 guitars?”

“Kuroo insisted… he’s really bad though”

The omega smirked before he ran up the stairs to grab the game and both guitars. Once he came back down he handed one to Yuuji and placed the game in the console

“I’ve never played the new one… but you said its crappy? Ohhhh errrr”

The alpha groaned in shock at the lay out of the guitar

“why are there no colours?!”

“because the creators thought it would be more realistic to have it so you play like chords rather then up and down the guitar neck, what they didn’t think was they have now taken all the fun out of guitar hero”

The omega shrugged.

The mates rocked out to guitar hero for an hour, Yuuji not being very good and Kenma not being much better.

They laughed and took the piss out of each other.

Kenma made them some snacks and they chilled to YouTube videos, mainly vines that Yuuji kept putting on.

The alpha smiled at the sight of the omega smiling and laughing, because every time he laughed to hard a little tear would escape his right eye and roll down his cheek, and the look of embarrassment as he wipes it away made Yuuji want to pepper his face in tiny little kisses. Yuuji couldn’t stop staring and smiling at his mate, Kenma turned and glared at him when he noticed that eyes were on him

“what?”

“I’m sorry Kenma, you just look so cute”

“cute?...”

The omega glared at his mate. Being called cute was something he really wasn’t used to hearing. The omegas eyes widened as he heard a car door outside, he grabbed his phone from his pocket to check the time and his eyes widened even further

“we’ve been watching vines for 3 hours?!”

“yeah, there pretty addictive right?”

The alpha smirked

“crap”

The omega scurried to turn the console off and remove the wires, Yuuji watched in confusion as his mate frantically packed everything away

“erm… I dunno whether to ask if you need help or if your okay?”

The alpha raised one eyebrow

“oh… erm… take this and go upstairs, 2nd door on the right”

The omega smiled as he shoved both guitars and the game case into the alphas arms, Yuuji nodded as he sprinted up the stairs with the items. Kenma grabbed his console and wires before turning the TV off and running upstairs to his bedroom. The alpha was stood looking around the bedroom amazed at all the gaming consoles, posters and figures around, Kenma stopped and frowned at him as he put his PlayStation back in its original location.

“what?”

“your room is amazing! If I put a single pin in my wall my dad would kill me”

The alpha laughed nervously

“yeah, my mum wasn’t pleased at first but once I carried on putting posters up she gave up moaning at me”

The omega smirked

“why did we rush back to your roo-“

Yuuji stopped himself as he heard the front door go and a woman’s voice shouting that she’s home. He looked at his mate with slight worry wavering his brows

“don’t worry, my mums pretty chill. Plus, she was looking forward to meeting you”

The omega grinned slightly.

Yuuji waited upstairs whilst his omega ran down to greet his mum.

“hey baby”

The woman kissed her son on the forehead

“mum, err Yuuji is here”

The woman turned in shock after placing her bag on the side

“well go get him”

She smiled and Kenma nodded nervously before running back upstairs. He returned with Yuuji stood behind him

“mum this is Yuuji, Yuuji this is my mum”

“nice to meet you”

The alpha held his hand towards the woman, she smiled as she shook it. As Yuuji spoke to the alpha her eyes couldn’t help but scan his piercings, the ones in both his ears and his tongue, her eye brows raised as she noticed the bar through the alphas tongue. She looked at her son and smirked, Kenma looked at his mum confused as Yuuji was still talking.

“well you sound like a nice guy, I’m sure you will please… I mean make my son very happy”

The woman laughed nervously as she rubbed the back of her head

“well, I have some paper work to catch up on. You kids have fun”

She smiled before picking her bag up and making her way to the small office room at the side of the living area. When Kenma turned to look at Yuuji he was bright red, the omega stepped back and looked at his mate worried

“are you okay?”

“I was so nervous man, meeting your mum has me shook”

The omega laughed at the alpha and pulled him back upstairs.

“Its my turn to do dinner today, you can help if you want?”

“yeah I’ll help but I have to warn you I’m a bit of a professional in the kitchen”

The alpha stood smug with his hands on his hips and his chin up in the air

“I didn’t know you was good a cooking”

“oh, I’m not. I’m a processional burner… everything I cook ends up black”

The alpha placed his hand on his neck as he chuckled, Kenma rolled his eyes as he went to the cupboard and pulled out an extra pillow, Yuuji frowned as the omega placed it on the bed next to his

“wh… where am I sleeping tonight? Do you have a futon I can set up?”

“in my bed”

The omega answered straight away

“then… where will you sleep?”

“in… my… bed?”

Kenma looked at his mate confused, the redness in the alphas cheeks reappeared as he stuttered something untranslatable, the omega frowned at him

“what’s wrong?”

“oh nothing… it’s just that I err… I didn’t think you would be comfortable sharing a bed this early in our relationship”

“why?”

“I err… I dunno?”

The alpha frowned in confusion and Kenma was giving him the same look back.

Kenma laid on the bed grabbing his PSP and rolled on to his back as he loaded up a game, Yuuji smiled at him and laid on his back at the side of him watching as he was already at a boss battle. The omega saw Yuuji biting on his tongue bar in the flection of the little screen on the PSP, Kenma turned slightly to look at him and reached a finger out to touch the bar, the alpha laughed and pulled back

“what are you doing?”

Yuuji chuckled

“I just wanted to feel it”

The omega blushed

“oh, okay”

The alpha stuck his tongue back out for his mate to fiddle with it, which he did. Kenma was so intrigued with the piercing that he didn’t realise his fingers were all up in the alphas mouth, but once he did realise he snapped his hand back with wide eyes and apologised

“hahaha don’t worry about it, ill just fiddle with your tongue!”

The alpha joked as he placed a finger in the omegas mouth

“I… ugghh… nggh”

The omegas eyes watered slightly, and he pulled back in a blush whilst slapping his hand over his mouth. Yuuji looked at his mate in shock

“d… do you have a sensitive mouth?”

The alpha asked intrigued

“I… guess? I didn’t know that”

Kenma blushed some more

“can I do it again?”

“erm… sure”

And with Kenma’s approval Yuuji places two fingers in a V shape inside of the omegas mouth causing him to groan and moan. Kenma pulled back in embarrassment

“that’s really weird”

The omega looked down

“I think it’s awesome!”

The alpha smiled and wrapped his arms around his mate, he pulled him on to his chest and grabbed his PSP to hand back to him, when Kenma grabbed his console back he turned it back on and began to play. Yuuji smiled as he ran his fingers through his mates black root hair, soft purring erupted from the omega and Yuuji blushed

~ damn he is soooo cute ~

The alpha squeezed his arm tighter around his mate as they laid chilling on the bed until it was time to cook dinner

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hehehe so what do you think?!   
> Kuroo and Tsukki are gonna bond!! I'm so excited for it XD  
> and hmmmm Kenma not realising he had a thing for fingers in his mouth ;) that could get interesting ;)   
> thank you all for reading please leave a comment :)
> 
> until next time!


	41. When 2 Become 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yoooooooo readers!!   
> I'm soo sorry this chapter took so long to come out I've had a lot on my plate and found it hard to find the time!  
> I hope you guys enjoy!

“Kenma… Kenma… hey, Kenma wake up beauty”

Yuuji moved part of the omega’s hair out of his face.

They were both laying on the bed, Kenma resting on top of Yuuji’s bare chest purring in his sleep. The alpha smiled at his mate as he nudged him slightly to awaken. They both crashed hard after cooking and eating dinner, the alpha almost burning the house down and sending Kenma in to a frantic panic was enough to tire them both out.

Kenma sniffled slightly before blinking his eyes open, he looked up to his mate and quickly back down as he felt the burn of a blush begin to appear on his cheeks. Yuuji smiled at the omega as he sat up revealing that he slept in just his boxers, the alpha smirked as he watched his omega stroll off to grab his dressing gown. Yuuji had also slept in nothing apart from his boxers which is probably another reason as to why Kenma was blushing.

Yuuji sat up and raised his arms in a stretch, he swung his legs around and pulled on a pair of his jeans that he grabbed from his bag. Still topless and exposing his muscular body he grabbed Kenma from behind in a tight hug, the omega grabbed the alphas arms and squeezed tight around his mates muscles. A deep breath was needed by the omega to calm himself down from how sexy he found the alpha.

“you’re such a deep sleeper”

The alpha kissed the shorter on the head before retreating and continuing to get himself dressed

“yeah, I get told that a lot”

The omega mumbled back

“I heard Tokyo has a giant Sega shop! I really wanna go!”

Yuuji half cheered

“there is! Its not to far from here actually… we need to get a train to the next district”

“can we go today?!”

“oh… I errr, I normally go in the evenings when its less busy”

“ahh okay, can we go tonight?”

The alpha begged slightly.

The excitement in Yuuji’s eyes made Kenma feel slightly bad as the alpha really wanted to go sooner rather then later. Kenma slant smiled at his mate

“we can go after we’ve had breakfast”

The omega smiled at the alpha

“really?!?! Awesome!!”

Yuuji chanted as he rushed off to the bathroom, Kenma sighed but a shy smile appeared in the corner of his lips.

Kenma’s mum had already left for work so the mates made themselves breakfast before leaving and jumping on a train to Shinjuku. Once that had arrived Yuuji’s jaw dropped in amazement, so many shops and people that it was slightly over whelming but adrenaline pumping at the same time. Kenma grunted quietly as he tried to move out of people’s way. Being in such a crowded place was always something the omega avoided. Yuuji turned with a smile towards Kenma and the omega grinned at how happy he looked, Yuuji grabbed Kenma’s hand and they made their way through the populated area. Once they had got around the corner and it was a little less busy Kenma explained where abouts the Sega shop is. After that they made their way in the direction needed.

Yuuji’s eyes widened with the sight of the massive store in front of him, Kenma smirked at his excited mate as they walked over to the shop.

As the mates stepped through the front doors Yuuji gasped with amazement, isles and isles of different genre games, figurines, posters and cabinets full of exclusives. The alpha ran deeper in to the shop and Kenma sighed as he tried to keep up with his mate. A taller male stood in the way of the omega and being shy like he is Kenma tried to shuffle around him but much to his dismay there was no luck

“excuse me please”

The setter whispered

“excuse me please!”

He spoke slightly louder. The man turned and apologised for being in his way, Kenma bowed to the man before scurrying off to find Yuuji.

“Kenma! Look at this”

The alpha spoke with enjoyment

“I have that at home”

The omega smirked at his mate

“no way! You never told me! Is it the-“

“limited addition one? Yeah it is”

Kenma interrupted with a smile

“amaaaaazing! We have! To play it when we get back to yours”

“sure”

Yuuji smiled at his mate before he placed the game back on the shelf

“shall we go upstairs?”

“sure”

Upstairs was full of blue prints and sketched out teasers by the original creators of a thousand different games. The floor was crowded with people looking at each print carefully trying to suss out what was coming next or what the sequel to a certain game was going to have in it. Everyone’s faces on the floor was lit up with joy, including Yuuji’s. Kenma not so much as he usually comes to the Sega shop every Monday and Thursday evening to collect free DLC packs from the workers that are used to seeing the regular.

Kenma snapped out of a day dream he didn’t realise he was in and noticed that Yuuji was no longer in sight, he went to move but got slightly shoved by people trying to get passed. He frowned at them for not noticing him and turned to go the other way and yet the same thing happened again. He took a deep breath to stop himself getting frustrated and as he did a group of 7 people crowded around him to get passed. With limited area to move he felt trapped in a sea of people and no sign of an opening to escape. The omega began to panic as it felt like a wall of people gathering closer and closer in on him. He tried to push past the people but because they were all taller and wider then him he had no luck. His breathing picked up as he was entering a panicked state and his body began to tremble, the feeling of his lungs getting caged up and not being able to let in oxygen freely was freaking the omega out. He grabbed on to his shirt and gasped sharply as his vision began to blur so did the noise around him, turning in to nothing but a muffling sound and a distorted high pitch ringing rang through what felt like his skull. With his free hand he placed on his forehead to apply pressure hoping that it would ease the pain, his fingers ran partly through his hair and he held on for dear life. His body began to sway, and he could feel his eye lids becoming heavier and heavier until

“KENMA!”

The omega looked up quickly and saw Yuuji pushing people out the way

“move will you! Can’t you see my omega standing there! Your suffocating him!”

Yuuji frowned and yelled at the people surrounding his mate. Once he had got to Kenma he placed his hands on his shoulders and looked in to his teary eyes

“let’s get you out of here”

The alpha crouched down and placed Kenma on his back so they could escape the shop quickly. Upon leaving the shop Yuuji carried Kenma on his back until they got around the corner where there was barely anyone around. He placed him on the ground, but the omega was still a little light headed and stumbled back slightly, Yuuji reached his hand out and grabbed his arm to steady him.

“are you okay? what happened back there?”

The alpha asked his mate with worry, Kenma just looked at him with droopy eyes

“here”

Yuuji passed the omega a bottle of water from his bag, Kenma accepted it and took a small sip

“sorry, I’m just not very good in crowds”

“I didn’t think you would get this bad… why did you agree to take me here during the day if you find it hard?”

“because you looked really happy and excited… plus its not often your gonna be able to come to Tokyo”

Yuuji looked at his mate with a slanted smile

“the last thing I want is for you to feel uncomfortable, I want to be able to enjoy my time here with you. I’m here for another couple of nights before I have to go back, and I want you to feel as happy as I do in your company”

The alpha pulled Kenma who was blushing in to a tight hug, Yuuji kissed the top of his head right on the dark roots and whispered

“let’s go back to yours, we will come back tomorrow evening”

Kenma softly nodded in to the alphas chest and then looked up to him with a shy smile, Yuuji bent down slightly and kissed the omega gently on the nose.

“come on”

The alpha pulled Kenma by his hand and led them back to the train station.

On the train journey home Kenma still looked uncomfortable and Yuuji didn’t really know how to deal with the situation. The anxiety that Kenma felt in the shop and the way he looked just before he was saved scared the alpha, let alone how the omega felt at that point. Yuuji put his arm around the shorter and pulled him in close

“listen Kenma, you don’t have to tell me… but what actually happened back there, like… what was you feeling, because I tell you one thing now it really scared me seeing you like that”

The omega looked up to Yuuji shyly and then back down to his thumbs which he was twiddling within each other

“I get over panicked in small places and in crowds of people, its hard to explain but I feel suffocated, scared, useless and my mind shuts down, I can’t breathe properly, and I black out.”

“why do you think you get like that?”

“I don’t know to be honest. The feeling is horrible and as much as I try to push past it… it gets worse”

The omega frowned

“I hate it”

He added

“it makes me feel stupid… makes me look stupid”

“don’t say that!”

Yuuji interrupted

“Kenma, I’ve never felt like that in the situations you explained, and I don’t really understand it… but I get it and it’s a part of you I’m willing to help with. You don’t have to go through that on your own anymore, whenever you don’t feel right tell me… please”

“okay…”

“that didn’t sound convincing…”

“its just gonna be hard, I deal with it myself and have done since I can remember… I want to be able to overcome it, but I know I’m stuck like this. But I appreciate you willing to help so I promise I will try and tell you when I feel strange”

Kenma side smiled up at Yuuji and the alpha smiled back at him and kissed him on the forehead.

“thank you”

The alpha whispered as he kissed him again.

Not long after the mates got home Kenma found his limited addition game and put it in to his PSP, Yuuji was sat on the bed as he watched the omega tap on a few buttons and heard the starting music of the game

“come sit on my lap I wanna watch you play!”

The alpha offered, Kenma nodded and placed himself in between Yuuji’s legs. The alpha rested his head on Kenma’s shoulders and watched him play.

Yuuji began to lose focus on the game Kenma was tapping away on due to the smell of his mate, he placed his nose on the omegas scent glands and inhaled deeply

~ cookie dough ~

The alpha thought as he inhaled deeply once again, Kenma nudged his shoulder slightly but stayed focus on the game. Yuuji ran his nose behind the omegas head and through his hair smelling each part of him until he got to the other side of his neck and placed his chin on Kenma’s other shoulder. He began to run his hands up the omegas top causing Kenma to shiver as the alphas hands touched his bare skin. Yuuji quickly realising what he was doing sat up right and removed his hands

“sorry Kenma, maybe you shouldn’t sit on my lap… your scent makes me want to ravish you”

Kenma looked forward then back down to his PSP, he switched it off and chucked it to the other end of the bed. The omega swung himself around and placed a leg either side of Yuuji’s waist and removed his own top fully exposing his upper half

“then ravish me…”

The alphas eyes widened but he didn’t spare a second moment before his lips were latched around Kenma’s left nipple sucking and slurping at the little nub whilst he fondled and pinched at the other

“nnnnnghhh”

Kenma whined as he tilted his head back. Yuuji ran his hand down Kenma’s back and placed his hand under the omegas trousers, the feel of Kenma’s small arse cheek fitting perfectly in the palm of the alphas hand was sending him weak, he squeezed a few times before his fingers headed for Kenma’s entrance. The omega whined as the tip of the alphas finger came in to contact with his small ring of muscle

“your twitching Kenma, you excited?”

The omega blushed and nodded in to the alphas neck, Yuuji ran his tongue over Kenma’s ear and the feel of the alphas tongue bar sent shivers up the shorters spine.

“can I push them in?”

Yuuji asked for permission, Kenma nodded slightly and with that the alpha forced two fingers in to the tight tunnel of muscle. Kenma gasped and flung his head back as the alpha was rubbing his insides with his fingers, the omega whimpered as a third finger was added.

Yuuji could feel the omegas slick begin to leak down his palm which was a massive sign that Kenma was enjoying the intrusion. 10 minutes had passed with the alpha teasing at the setters sweet spot, Kenma’s little whimpers and gasps as he lent over the alpha with his arms wrapped around his shoulder was turning Yuuji on more and more.

“uuggnnnhh please… I n… need you”

The omega spoke through broken breaths

“hold on a little longer for me”

The alpha teased as he continued to poke at Kenma’s sweet spot. He nibbled on the omegas already swollen nipple which caused him to shiver.

Kenma stood abruptly causing Yuuji’s fingers to leave the tight muscle. The alpha looked at him shocked as he pounced further on top of him making the alpha full fully on his back

“if you don’t put your dick inside me now I swear to god I’ll just use my heat toys”

Yuuji’s eyes widened and his jaw dropped at the omegas outburst

“w… well if you insist! Do you have a condom?”

The omega nodded and ran to his draws pulling one out and throwing it at the alpha, Yuuji stripped down and rolled the rubber on to his swollen cock, in the mean time Kenma had also gotten himself naked and waited patiently for the alpha to finish up. Yuuji smiled and went to sit up

“no! you stay laying down”

The omega had his hand held in front of him getting the alpha to stop in his tracks. Yuuji laid back down and watched as Kenma slowly made his way over to him and straddle his waist

“Kenma… are you sure you want to uggnnnnnnfff”

The alpha bit his lip as he was interrupted by Kenma lowering himself slowly on top of Yuuji’s pulsing member, the shorter whimpered by the size of the alphas dick entering him. Half way in and Kenma’s whimpering shaky body was sending the alpha wild, his eyes dilated, and he grabbed a hold of Kenma’s waist and pulled him fully down, the shorter gasped and pre-cum leaked from the tip of his dick and down the length. The alpha placed his thumb on the tip of Kenma’s pulsing dick

“don’t cum yet baby”

Yuuji smirked up at the omega on top of him, the omega that was blushing with watery eyes and trembling body.

Kenma began to bounce himself up and down slowly until he was comfortable and then he picked up pace, his moans filling the room along with Yuuji’s grunts. The alpha had his hands on the omegas hips keeping him balanced. Sweat began to drip down Kenma’s chest and form across his forehead, his eyes were closed as he was enjoying the intrusion inside him, he had his hands behind him on Yuuji’s thighs for extra balance, and the feel of the tight muscles as he tensed every now and then turned the omega on more and more making it harder for him to hold back.

“tell nnghh tell me what you haaah what you want”

The alpha grunted

“h… harder!!”

Kenma yelped out

It was like a switch was flipped and Yuuji pulled Kenma off him and flipped him over

“present”

The alpha ordered and Kenma got on his hands and knee’s raising his arse up in the air. Yuuji positioned himself at the entrance and rammed himself right in. The omegas head whipped back as his eyes watered from pleasure. Thrusting in and out of the shorter to get him to whimper beneath him Yuuji smirked and within a split second his face lit up as he remembered something. He reached his hand forward and placed to fingers in Kenma’s mouth

“hhaaaannnngghhhhhh”

The omega moaned at the feeling of his mates fingers playing with his tongue causing dribble to trickle from the corner of his lip and down his chin. Yuuji grunted as he felt Kenma tighten around him

“haaah like that do we?”

Kenma nodded slightly in response

“good!”

Yuuji thrusted in harder with his fingers still in the omegas mouth. Kenma leaned himself back slightly and the alpha sat on his own feet with his mate sat on top of him facing away, the alpha ran his fingers through the shorters hair and the setter grunted, Yuuji frowned slightly and gave the black rooted hair a bit of a yank.

“uuuuhnnnn ALPHA!”

Kenma called out as his hole tightened around the alphas large pulsing dick. Yuuji grunted at the squeeze and pulled slightly more on the omegas hair getting the same reaction once again.

With Yuuji pulling on Kenma’s hair and flicking his fingers around his tongue it didn’t take long for the omega to moan that he was getting close, but that was alright because so was the alpha. As Kenma was bouncing himself up and down he could feel Yuuji’s dick begin to swell quickly as his knot was forming, the omega grabbed his own hard member and began to pump up and down. Within about 30 seconds they both moaned out as Yuuji’s knot formed and Kenma came all up his stomach and chest. Yuuji kept a hold of Kenma tightly as he rolled them both on their sides to wait for Yuuji’s knot to go down. Both panting and sweating against each other’s bodies they sighed in relief.  

“baby… that was amazing!”

“y… yeah it was”

“you’re like a completely different person in the bedroom… I didn’t expect you to be so… kinky?”

“shrup”

The omega blushed. Luckily, he was facing away from the alpha, so he didn’t see the embarrassment plastered across his face.

Yuuji’s knot had gone down and he pulled himself free from the omega, Kenma grunted quickly from the empty feeling. The alpha pulled his mate in close and they both lay cuddled up enjoying the feeling of their bare skin against each other. Yuuji passed Kenma the tissues from the side so he could clean himself up and the alpha removed the condom. They then continued cuddling

“Kenma honey I’m home early!”

The omegas mum burst through the door and stood in shock

“oh my god mum!!!”

The mates quickly scurried and covered themselves with the duvet

“oh my god I’m soooo sorry!”

She quickly closed the door behind her. Yuuji’s face had gone bright red along with Kenma’s, they sat in silence for 10 seconds until there was a knock at the door

“hmmmm”

The omega moaned in embarrassment

“the tongue piercing ayyyy”

His mum called through the door to embarrass her son even more

“MUM!!!”

Kenma hid himself under the duvet and his mum burst into laughter. After Yuuji heard her walk down the stairs he climbed under the duvet with his mate

“your mums funny”

He chuckled, and the omega frowned up at the alpha

 

At Kuroo’s small apartment he had prepared a romantic home cooked meal…

That he forgot about and it burnt so he ordered a pizza instead

The laughs from his omega in the background were loud as the alpha was wafting the thick black smoke that was pouring from the oven with his naked women styled apron. Kuroo turned to Tsukki and looked at him with all defeat written in his eyes, the omega tilted his head with a smile and kissed him on the cheek

“was worth a shot”

The alpha mumbled

The mates had been waiting 30 minutes cuddled up on the sofa for their pizza to arrive when there was a knock at the door. Kuroo waited for Tsukki to sit up before jumped on to his feet and ran to the door, he exchanged cash for the food and thanked the delivery driver. Kuroo placed the large box on the kitchen side and grabbed to plates, he put 4 giant slices on each plate and bought them over to the sofa.

“I can’t eat all this!”

The omegas eyes widened

“well, just eat what you can”

The alpha smiled and sat himself at the side of the blonde

Kuroo opened his mouth wide as he placed the point of the slice in his mouth and almost gobbled half of it up, Tsukki watched with a frown and his mouth agape

“hungry?”

The blonde questions

“hmmm?”

The alpha looked at him confused with puffed out cheeks full of pizza, Tsukki laughed at the raven-haired male as he struggled to swallow

“bite off more then you could chew eh?”

The omega chuckled slightly as he took a small bite from his slice, Kuroo leaned to the side to grab the glass of water, downing almost all of it he offered the last swig to the omega, but he held his hand up and shook his head, the alpha shrugged and downed the rest.

“I really don’t want you to go home tomorrow”

Kuroo sulked

“I’ve had fun whilst being here”

“apart from when you got attacked”

Kuroo gritted his teeth as images of his mate lying on the floor flashed through his mind

“well, I had a big strong alpha that saved me”

Tsukki grinned and nudged his mate with his elbow

“well at least your bruising has gone down, and the slightly yellow bruising around your nose gets covered by your glasses”

“yeah, I’m sure by the time I have to go to school it will be fully healed”

“still not gonna tell Yamaguchi?”

“absolutely not”

Kuroo sighs as he sat back some more on the sofa

“look, I know you don’t get it… but if I tell Yamaguchi then he’s just going to blame himself, and it’s not worth it”

“no… I get it, just what happens if he finds out?”

“he wont”

“but if he does?”

Tsukki narrowed his eyes towards his mate

“well, if your big mouth is the reason he finds out… I will hunt you down and I will shove-“

“Okay! Okay! Okay! I wouldn’t tell him anyway”

“good”

“sorry Tsukki, I seem to have wound you up”

“no, you haven’t I just really don’t want Yamaguchi to know”

“that’s understandable”

Kuroo smiled and leaned in to kiss the omega on the cheek

“do you mind? I’m trying to eat”

The alpha laughed and Tsukki looked at him from the corner of his eyes with a grin.

The two finished their dinner, well; Kuroo finished all his, Tsukki managed 2 slices before giving up. The alpha grabbed both plates and placed them in the kitchen bowl and began to wash them up. Tsukki slid his way behind him and made his way to the bedroom, Kuroo turned quickly and reached for him arm

“No! wait! You can’t go in there!”

Tsukki frowned and looked down at where Kuroo was holding him

“why not? And… your getting my sleeve wet”

Kuroo let go and continued to wash up

“you can’t go in there because it’s not finished yet”

“what’s not finished?”

“the preparations, I said I want to make everything perfect… well I messed up dinner, so I want to make sure that everything is perfect in there”

The alpha motioned his head towards the bedroom but continued looking at the plates he was washing. Tsukki sighed and walked past the bedroom and to the bathroom instead.

When Kuroo had finished washing up he shouted to Tsukki not to come in to the bedroom until he says

10 minutes later Tsukki had finished off in the bathroom and made his way to the bedroom door giving it a light knock with his middle knuckle.

“come in!”

Kuroo called nervously from inside. Tsukki opened the door slowly to be taken back by what he saw

The room was lit by lots of little tea light candles, the bed was covered in red rose petals, there was soft music playing in the back ground and Kuroo was stood all shy in just his tight dark blue boxers. Tsukki’s eyes widened in amazement and he shook his head slightly

“where… where did you get all this?... and when?!”

“well, you know when I collected the pizza from the delivery guy?”

“yeah?”

“it wasn’t a delivery guy… it was Bokuto”

“what?”

“I messaged him before I called him and pretended that it was the pizza place. I messaged him and told him what I have planned but really needed his help to get me a few bits, so he went to the shops and then to get our pizza… when he handed me the pizza he also handed me the bits and I hid them down the side before I placed our pizza on the side”

“really?”

“yeah! But he says I owe him one”

The alpha laughed and Tsukki looked around the room in shock

“I’m surprised Bokuto knew what tea light candles were”

“he didn’t… he messaged me pictures of a Hanukkah…”

The omega burst in to laughter followed by Kuroo’s famous cackle

“this is amazing Kuroo, you really didn’t have to-“

“I wanted to, I want this to be special”

Tsukki smiled at his mate/soon to be bonded partner. Kuroo walked up to him and placed his hand on the blonde’s cheek and leaned in slowly to give the omega a long soft kiss whilst slowly guiding him to the bed, the kiss became more passionate and intense as Kuroo began to remove Tsukki’s clothing. He began with pulling his top over his head and running kisses up his neck and chest as he slowly lowered himself to his knees to pull and remove the omegas bottoms, exposing his growing member. Tsukki now fully naked Kuroo guided him to lay on the bed, the omega laid on his back and watched as the alpha removed his boxers and crawled between his legs.

Kuroo lifted Tsukki’s leg placing it on his shoulder and running soft kisses down his carve and down to his slender inner thigh, the omega hummed at the contact as the alpha got closer and closer to his member. Kuroo kissed passed the bulge and made his way down the other leg, letting the one on his shoulder fall and slowly glide down his back.  

More humming came from the omega as Kuroo made his way all the way down his leg leaving sloppy kisses behind him and then making his way back up the trail with little nibbles, Tsukki’s leg twitched underneath Kuroo’s mouth and the alpha grinned as he got to his mates thigh and began to suck a nice purple bruise in to the pale white skin beneath him.

Tsukki’s head rolled back further in to the pillows, Kuroo kissed his way up the omegas stomach, chest and neck until he eventually found his mates slightly agape mouth, he ran his tongue along the blonde’s bottom lip before entering. Both now making out in a slow but intense kiss, Kuroo’s tongue leading the way the whole time.

The alpha pulled away and towered over his mate, he smiled as he removed Tsukki’s glasses and placed them on the side, when he returned he kissed the slightly yellow bruises on each side of his mates nose and made his way back to his lips whilst placing his hand on his cheek. Tsukki moaned through the kiss and was hoping for more contact as the alpha teased his tongue with his own. Kuroo traced his hand down the omegas side, to his hip, along his stomach and to his solid member. He ran kisses down his mates neck as he took a hold of his dick and pumped in an up and down motion, Tsukki shivered from the motion and the feel of his alphas breath on his neck.

Kuroo’s scent got stronger as he let out some enticing pheromones to get his omega even more exciting. The smell of old spice now emitting the air and sending Tsukki in to an internal frenzy.

“K… Kuroo”

The omegas back arched as the alpha lowered himself to his mates chest and latched on to his small pale nipple. As he began sucking and nibbling he flicked and twiddled with the other. When Kuroo felt his mates nipple harden in his mouth he pulled away revealing that it had turned bright red and he had left teeth marks in his skin, he motioned over to the other to do the same but instead of flicking and playing with the already swollen nub he held on to Tsukki’s leaking dick and pumped slowly. Tsukki’s back arched as he felt like he was already getting close

“hmmmm I’ll let you cum this time, but next time you’re not allowed until I say”

The alpha teased and if on que Tsukki came all over his stomach and down Kuroo’s knuckles. The alpha smirked as he licked his finger clean. The blondes breathing was a little faster then normal and he looked at Kuroo through shiny watery eyes that hadn’t quite leaked yet. The omega knew he was in for a wild time.

Next thing Tsukki saw was his mate jumping up, grabbing a condom and rolling it down his large hard length of manhood, the omega bit his lip as he watched his mate crawl back up to him from the bottom of the bed, he placed his hand on Tsukki’s leg and rolled him on to his front, the blonde looked over his shoulder with a raised eyebrow, Kuroo’s shit eating grin welcomed the look and the omega hung his head down, resting his chin on his chest. The alpha raised Tsukki’s hips up until he was on his knees, Kuroo cupped and squeezed at his mates arse cheeks before spreading them and revealing Tsukki’s tight hole. The raven-haired male leaned himself forward and stuck his tongue as far in as he could.

“ahh…. AHHH”

Tsukki’s head whipped up as he whimpered

Kuroo made sure to flick the tip of his tongue in a fast motion against the inner walls as he knew that sent shivers up the omegas spine, and that’s exactly what it did. Tsukki trembled and lost strength in his arms that were holding him up, his upper half collapsed in to the pillows, but his waist stayed up. Kuroo removed his tongue from his mates hole

“this is a nice position you’re in Tsukki. Chest down, arse up and presenting to me”

The alpha growled playfully, Tsukki’s chest was raising up and down rapidly as he stared down at his alpha. Kuroo smiled at him before turning his attention back to his mates entrance and shoving his middle finger all the way in without a warning, the omega yelped at the intrusion but moaned from the pleasure. Kuroo found his spot instantly and began applying pressure. Tsukki’s thighs began to shiver and the alpha removed his finger

“Kuroo… p… please”

“say no more Tsukki… I’m at my limit too”

The alpha got up on to his knees and placed his legs either side of Tsukki’s and guided his seeping hard dick to the tight ring of muscle, Tsukki whimpered in anticipation and bit hard on his lip as Kuroo thrust his way fully in. The omega came on impact and shivered beneath his mate

“h… how embarrassing”  

“ahhh Tsukki don’t be like that! Just mean I’m doing a good job”

The alpha leaned forward pushing himself deeper inside the omega and running bites down his back. He leaned and grabbed Tsukki’s wrists and pulled his arms up above his back

“very flexible”

The alpha teased

“enough talk… j… just”

And as if on que Kuroo began thrusting in and out of Tsukki’s tight hole

“haah… ugghhh…. hmmmmm”

The omegas moans became muffled as his face turned in to the pillows under him. The head board smacking hard against the wall making load thudding sounds as the alpha picked up pace was echoing around the room and covering up the sound of the music that was playing. That and Tsukki’s moans got louder and louder after 10 more minutes of the same quick pace Kuroo was providing.

“ughh Tsukki you feel so good!”

The alpha spoke through grunts. Sweat formed and trickled down the alphas chest, Tsukki whimpered beneath him begging for more. Kuroo pulled out and sat himself at the top of the bed and tapped his thigh, the blonde nodded and straddled his waist and lined his mates swollen dick with his cock thirsty hole and lowered himself on to it, making sure he was embracing and enjoying each second of the intrusion as it entered fully. Once fully in Tsukki rested his head on the alphas shoulder and took deep breaths, Kuroo growled as he ran tiny bites and kisses down his mates neck, he ran his hands up and down Tsukki’s slender body, over his chest, shoulders, back and arse. The omega sat up and began bouncing on his mates solid member, Kuroo put his head back to rest on the headboard behind him as he enjoyed his soon to be bonded partner ride him.

Kuroo grabbed the blondes dick and pumped up and down as he continued bouncing, as he slowed down he could feel Tsukki getting close. The alpha smiled and pulled his mate off him swinging him to the other side of the bed, Tsukki looked at him shocked but before he could say anything Kuroo had began sucking and slurping on his dick

“hhnnghh… K… Kuroo… s… stop! I’m… I can’t! I’m gonna!!!”

Tsukki shot his load in to Kuroo’s mouth and quivered whilst doing so. The alpha sat up and smiled as he swallowed his mates juice and wiped the corner of his lip. The blonde looked at him slightly disgusted with watery eyes

“I… d… don’t think I have… m… much left… to… to give”

The omega panted as he was feeling weaker from the amount he had already came

“don’t you worry Tsukki, I can’t hold it in anymore… I also need to relieve myself”

Tsukki nodded and Kuroo trailed kisses up his partners stomach and chest

“can you kneel up for me?”

The alpha asked as he held his hand out to help his mate, Tsukki nodded as he grabbed the alphas hand and weakly smiled at him. Kuroo also got on his knees behind him and guided the blonde backwards as he also guided his still hardened manhood back inside the omega.

“hmm uhhh hmmmm”

Tsukki whimpered as Kuroo entered his abused hole

“its okay Kei, we’ve got this… you’re not scared, are you?”

Tsukki shivered as the alpha said his given name

“n… no”

“good”

The alpha smiled behind him. He began thrusting his hips upwards in to his mate and Tsukki began to pump at his own member. One deep thrust and Kuroo hit Tsukki’s sweet spot, the omega gasped and covered his mouth as his eyes began to water. Kuroo smirked as he thrust in to the same place. Tsukki began to wobble and the alpha grabbed him for balance

“ready?”

The alpha asked softly

“hmm nhh ye… yeah”

Kuroo positioned himself up right and pulled Tsukki in closer. As Kuroo’s knot began to form Tsukki felt himself get close, they both took a deep breath and the alpha leaned in closer to the back of the omegas neck, right as Tsukki came Kuroo’s knot formed and he latched his teeth on to the back of the omegas neck and bit so hard that blood ran down his neck and back.

Tsukki whimpered as his eyes shot open and tears poured down his cheeks

The room felt like it went silent and every object, sound, smell and view had disappeared. Like a time traveling vortex had surrounded the mates as an intense sense of mixed emotions clouded their mind, body and being. Intoxicating and almost suffocating in a non-painful way, a feeling that couldn’t be explained in a way that it would make sense.

Body and soul had become one

Past experiences and emotions shared

Sperate views and opinions now seen by each other

A sound of a heart beat in the distance becoming louder and stronger as the mates started gaining composure and returning to reality.

Kuroo unlatched his teeth and licked at the newly given scar on the omegas neck. Tsukki swayed to the side and the alpha guided him to lay down on his back. The omegas eyes opened slowly, and he looked up at Kuroo who had tear stained cheeks and a massive smile on his face, Tsukki smiled at his bonded fated mate. The alpha leaned and grabbed Tsukki’s glasses and placed them on his face for him, the omega re adjusted them and smiled again. Kuroo laid at the side of his mate and they both laid in silence embracing the moment for a further 15 minutes.

“that was… AMAZING!”

The alpha blurted making Tsukki jump slightly and frown at his mate

“that was not what I was expecting at all”

Tsukki admitted

“Tsukki?”

“hmmm”

“do you really feel that bad being an omega? Like… that’s a lot of self-hatred and man its horrible knowing you feel like-“

“felt”

“huh?”

“Kuroo, ever since we started courting being an omega hasn’t bothered me. In fact, I’m happy about it because _you’re_ my fated mate”

Tsukki blushed

“Tsukki… I… you make me the happiest alpha alive and I can now feel how much you love me through the bond… and I tell ya! It feels great!”

“great? Is that what you call it? I can feel how much you love me, its so much its tiring”

“oh, shut up!”

The alpha nudged his mate with his elbow and they both started laughing. Kuroo looked down and realised he was still wearing a condom filled with his cum, he pulled a face right before pulling it off and tying a knot in it

“Tsukki, I just want you to know that I’m really glad we bonded, some people might think we have done it too soon, but I really feel as if it was the right time. I’m glad fated mates can bond whenever and that you didn’t need to be in a heat for it, it just means that you got to really feel what it was like and”

Kuroo turned to look at his mate who was in fact fast asleep. His face looked so peaceful and if Kuroo wasn’t mistaken it almost looked as if the omega was smiling in his sleep. He removed the blonde’s glasses and placed them back on the side, he then covered him with the blanket and placed a kiss on his forehead

“hmmm”

The alpha smiled and cuddled up to his mate as he also fell in to a deep sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 2 smut scenes in 1 chapter?! how do you like them apples?!!  
> I hope you guys enjoyed it and Kuroo and Tsukki are finally bonded! :D
> 
> okay so I'm going to warn you readers now...  
> the next chapter is gonna be super super angst and I'm sorry about what it holds in it please don't hate me! *nervous laughs*  
> I will provide a warning at the beginning of the chapter so everyone is warned!
> 
> thank you for reading 
> 
> until next time!


	42. Losing Someone Close

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey readers!! this chapter contains extreme angst 
> 
> *** this chapter may contains scenes that may upset some readers, angst alert and trigger warnings!! read with caution ***

2 days later at the Karasuno gymnasium

Most of the team were already in the hall setting up the net and grabbing the trolley of volleyballs.

Kiyoko and Yachi were setting up the benches and score board whilst the boys were doing some stretches waiting for the rest of the team and coach Ukai to arrive.

“sorry were late!!”

Asahi and Noya came jogging in and began their stretches

“actually, your just on time”

Daichi spoke as he lunged forward stretching his leg

“yeah, were just waiting for Tsukishima and Ennoshita”

Suga smiled as he raised his hand up and pulled on his elbow with the other

“no! I’m here!”

Ennoshita came jogging in

“okay, so just Tsukishima now”

Suga smiled again

“what about me?”

Everyone turned and saw the tall blonde walk through the double doors

“Tsukki!!”

Yamaguchi went jogging up to his best friend, the rest of the team smirked and looked at each and went back to stretching as the 2 first years walked over to them.

“so Tsukki, did you enjoy your time in Tokyo?”

“yes, Yamaguchi I had a great time… what about the rest of you?”

The team stopped their stretches and looked at Tsukki confused, Kiyoko and Yachi stopped what they were doing and made their way over to the group

“wh… what do you mean Tsukishima?”

Suga chuckled nervously

“really?”

Tsukki raised an eyebrow and the team started to look on edge

“I knew you were all in Tokyo since the moment I left the train station the day I got there.”

“what? How?”

Hinata looked at the tall blonde in shock and Kageyama elbowed him in the arm

“well actually it was you two that I noticed first”

The omega smirked at the mates. Kageyama and Hinata looked at each other in shock

“yeah… its kind of hard not to spot bright orange hair running around followed by the yells of someone shouting Boke!”

The blonde put his finger on his chin

“hmmm what else? Oh yeah! Walking past the arcades and hearing Suga yelling about how he would beat Daichi on the dance mat after watching the best dancer here and his mate on it, a group of people hiding and shuffling behind bushes right by Tokyo tower, a giant Olaf teddy bigger the Nishinoya being carried by none other then himself… and come on 13 of you hiding behind dinner menu’s in a small restaurant… of course I saw you”

The whole team stared at the 1st year in shock and embarrassment

“well… you smell bonded!”

Suga blurted out in defence and stuck his tongue out towards the blonde before turning and walking off towards the volleyballs. Tsukki looked at the mumma crow in shock and blushed a bright red, Yamaguchi looked at his best friend with sparkling eyes

“You and Kuroo bonded! That’s so exciting!!”

“shut up Yamaguchi”

“sorry Tsukki”

The team finished up their stretches as Ukai walked in to the gym and ordered them to split in to 2 groups to begin their practice.

The sound of the volleyball being smacked to each team echoed around the hall along with the squeaking of their shoes and the yells of the members.

“one touch!”

“cover!”

“nice save!”

“boke!”

“Hinata are you okay?!”

“it was just his face he’s used to it”

“Tsukishima play nice!”

“give us a good one!”

“out!”

Kiyoko and Yachi were stood changing the score board and finally changed the score to 25, Ukai blew his whistle and gathered the team over

“okay, go get some water and after we will be doing serves. You have 5 minutes, go!”

The team scurried off to their water flasks which were handed to them by Kiyoko, Yachi handed them a towel each to wipe the sweat. Yamaguchi sat on the bench and wiped his forehead that was covered in sweat and downed almost all his water in one go. The omega was breathing heavy whilst he tried to catch his breath back, Suga sat at the side of him

“are you okay?”

“oh, err yeah, I’m just tired.”

“hahaha yeah I can imagine, we have been on a break for 2 weeks and the first day back we have practice in the morning, it’s taken a lot out of me too”

The 3rd year smiles at the younger omega, Yamaguchi grins back as he finishes off the rest of his water and slams the flash on to the bench, he re wipes his face with the towel and folds it before placing it on the bench beside him.

Ukai blew his whistle and the team lined themselves up in height order, the coach past Noya the ball and he threw it in the air and hit it over the net, next was Hinata and so on. Once it got to Yamaguchi Yachi asked if he would show his float serve, the freckled omega smiled at her and nodded. He jumped up and as his eyes targeted the ball his vision went slightly blurry and he didn’t attempt to swing his arm up to hit it, he didn’t want to risk losing his balance as his feet made contact with the floor. He wobbled slightly before he shook it off

“Yamaguchi”

Daichi called out and the omega turned to the captain

“are you okay?”

“y… yeah I just didn’t get much sleep last night”

Daichi turned to look at Ukai with a slightly worried expression and the coach picked up on it straight away

“Yamaguchi, call it a day today and go get changed”

Ukai ordered, the first year didn’t attempt to argue and just nodded before he made his way out of the gym, Tanaka watched with a saddened expression as his mate left the gym without saying a word to anyone.

The practice carried on as usual. Tsukki’s scar on the back of his neck was burning slightly not only because it was still quite new but because he had to leave his alpha a day after they bonded, which was sad and emotional for both of them and neither of them wanted to leave each other’s side. Even Tsukki got teary eyed as he kissed Kuroo goodbye and hoped on the train. The blonde shook his head to rid of the empty feeling and it was time for dives.

A couple of hours had passed, and it was time for the team to start their lessons. Soon as they were all changed in to their uniforms they parted ways and headed to their classrooms.

Kageyama and Hinata made their way to their science lesson that they have together. Of course, the two were running late and got scolded by their teacher and separated. Kageyama sat at the front on the far left and Hinata at the back on the far right. Sulking as they sat down the teacher continued with what she was writing on the chalk board.

Hinata sighed as he slumped his head in to the palm of his hand and watched through tired eyes as the teacher was drawing line after line after line after line on the board for people to copy in to their own text books. Kageyama had already rested his head on his crossed over arms on the desk and was asleep, Hinata looked over to him and laughed through his nose. The teacher turned to explain the formula she had just written when she spotted Hinata smiling across the classroom, her eyes followed his direction where she saw the alpha asleep, she sighed before she walked over to his desk and slammed a text book at the side of his head. Kageyama sat up abruptly and stared at the teacher with guilty eyes

“I’m sorry, keeping you awake, am I?”

The teacher frowned at him

“n… no”

The rest of the classroom turned in to a mess of cackling laughter as the alpha blushed deeply, Hinata rolled his eyes at his mate and started writing in his textbook. Although what he was writing wasn’t in fact the work given, it was a note to be passed to his alpha. He tore the paper out, folded it and passed it to the student sat at the side of him. The note made its way across 8 students before it finally reached its destination. Kageyama opened the note

_‘now who’s the boke?’_

Kageyama frowned and looked back at his mate who stuck his tongue out and looked away. Kageyama glared and scrunched the paper up shoving it in to his pocket. He opened his text book and sighed as he rolled his head back.

The sound of the school bell was music to the mates ears, although it didn’t mean they was on a break just yet, but anything was better then sitting apart in a lesson neither of them enjoyed. Their next lesson was History which surprisingly Kageyama was good at and Hinata wasn’t too bad himself.

Kageyama and Hinata shared a double desk at the back of their history classroom. They got their books out of their bags and began jotting down the standard beginning notes waiting for every other student to arrive and situate themselves.

Daichi and Suga walked past their classroom and briefly looked in through the window to see the mates, they both continued walking but stopped at exactly the same time and frowned, they looked at each other before taking a couple of steps back and looking in once again. Suga’s jaw dropped when he saw Kageyama and Hinata actually doing course work and Daichi rubbed his eye just to double check he wasn’t seeing things. Hinata looked up from his desk and over to the window and saw the team mum and dad quickly drop down to hide, the orange haired omega tilted his head and frowned. He nudged Kageyama and pointed to the window, the alpha looked and didn’t see anyone. Suga tapped Daichi on the shoulder and pointed down the hall, they both crawled on their knees until they were out of view of the 1st years.

Hinata shrugged and turned back to his textbook. The teacher and the rest of the students arrived, and the lesson began.

“today we will be talking and discussing about a touchy subject. The history of omegas”

The glass looked at the teacher slightly confused

“I can understand if some of you would like to not participate in the lesson if you already know about how omegas were treated and where they stood in the rights department. You may leave this lesson and head to the library to do further studies”

Five students packed their bags and left the classroom. Hinata stayed as he wasn’t all to familiar with the history of omegas, all he knew was that they didn’t have many rights back in the day. He was intrigued to learn more. Kageyama chewed on his bottom lip as he looked at Hinata hoping that the information wouldn’t upset him.

“okay, around 50 years ago omegas didn’t have equal rights like they do now. Instead they were forced to do many many things against their will. If you were born omega you were looked down upon, seen as weak creatures or in some cases… freaks of nature”

Hinata frowned at the comment but carried on staring at the teacher intrigued, Kageyama looked at his mate with a side smile and continued to face forward and listen.

“when someone presented as an omega they were forced away from their homes and forced to live in brothels selling their bodies for alphas and betas. Some omegas were sold to rich families to bare pups for the alpha, often used as sex objects or… a punching bag.”

The classroom was full of gasps and whispering

“attention please!”

The teacher called out to silence everyone

“male omegas believe it or not were very very very rare and an alpha or beta would find themselves super lucky if they ever found one. They would bond with them straight away whether it was against their will or not. Omega males and females wouldn’t be hired and were classed as inferior. Some people believe it or not have a very old-fashioned life style and still believe in these old ways, they force their omega children to wear collars and treat them as slaves in their own household”

“actually miss”

“yes Hinata”

“I would like to leave please”

The female nodded and Hinata packed his bag and made his way out of the classroom, Kageyama promptly followed suite.

“boke! Wait up!”

The alpha called out to his mate. Hinata turned around

“you didn’t have to follow me”

“I was worried about you… erm… did it upset you?”

“it didn’t really upset me I just… I didn’t really want to hear anymore… it’s sad that’s how it used to be and how people still think that way… were human too”

Hinata looked down at the ground

“of course, you are!”

Hinata looked up to his mate who was smiling at him and frowned

“you look scary when you smile…”

“boke!! I was trying to be nice!”

The omega started laughing and grabbed Kageyama’s hand as they made their way to the library.

An hour had passed, and it was the first break of the school day. Tanaka, Noya, Ennoshita, Narita and Kinoshita were making their way through the hall towards the maths classrooms where Tsukki and Yamaguchi had just finished lesson.

As the five approached the first classroom the tall blonde made his way out and stopped suddenly when he saw his team mates staring at him

“can I help you?”

The omega frowned

“is Yamaguchi finished yet?”

Tanaka asked

“Yamaguchi wasn’t in lesson…”

The alpha looked at Tsukki confused

“where is he?”

“I don’t know?”

“he’s your best friend and you have no idea why he isn’t in a lesson you have together, and you haven’t tried contacting him?”

Noya glared up at the younger omega

“its none of my business where he’s gone, plus he has an alpha to worry about him”

Tsukki pulled his headphones out of his bag and placed them on his neck as he walked past the 2nd years

“maybe… you should see if he’s at home”

The blonde spoke to Tanaka before he placed his headphones on and walked off. The alpha knew Tsukki was worried for his best friend but struggled showing so… but he was right. Tanaka turned to the others

“I think I will go home and see if he’s there”

They nodded towards the alpha as he made a quick paced walk away.

 

** At the Tanaka residence  **

****

Yamaguchi was feeling rough and had gotten himself in to pyjamas and started washing some dishes as Tanaka walked in, the omega turned and frowned at the worried looking alpha

“T… Tanaka?”

“I was worried, so I came home… its not like you to skip lesson so…”

“oh… erm”

“what’s up?”

The alpha asked worried and wrapped his arms around the omega from behind as he continued to wash the dishes. Tanaka smelt Yamaguchi’s scent glands to relax

“wow Yamaguchi… you smell really sweet!”

The omega blushed and turned around quickly to face the alpha

“this is really embarrassing…”

Tanaka looked at his mate in wonder

“I… I’m due my heat… soon. I’m getting symptoms of pre heat that’s why I was feeling weird earlier and I thought it would be safer for me to come home in case… in case I fell in to heat early.”

The omega looked down

“Yamaguchi… how is that embarrassing? Its just natural! And I am here for you every step of the way! I will get you whatever you need!”

“I’m scared…”

The omegas eyes began to tear up

“why are you scared?”

Tanaka wrapped his arms around his mate and pulled his head in to his neck, so the omega could smell at his scent glands to relax.

“I’m scared be… because it hurts… it hurts soooo much and… and I can’t handle it very well at all… I’m weak and-“

“you’re not weak.”

The alpha interrupted

“you’re not weak at all! Your one of the strongest people I have every met and like I said… I will be here every step of the way. We can work through it together”

“I’m going to look stupid…”

“not to me you won’t”

Yamaguchi looked Tanaka in the eyes and smiled

“thank you”

The omega kissed the alpha on the lips.

“I’m gonna go take a bath, could you finish the dishes for me please. I told Saeko I will have them done by the time she gets back”

“where has she gone?”

The alpha questioned

“she went food shopping. Said she needs to get me some energy bars and bottles of water… I told her she really didn’t have to, but she insisted. She’s so stubborn”

“yeah, that’s my sis for ya”

The alpha smirked and stepped forward towards the sink to finish off the dishes. Yamaguchi smiled at his mate and made his way upstairs.

Tanaka had been washing up for 2 minutes and had already broken 2 plates and a glass

~ dammit… Saeko is gonna kill me… ~

The alpha chucked the broken china in the bin and carried on washing. Tanaka scrubbed and scrubbed at a stain on one of the bowls but was having no luck getting it off

“how the bloody hell…”

The alpha frowned at this challenge in front of him. He rolled his sleeves up because now… this means war. The stain vs Tanaka. 15 minutes later

“fuck it”

The alpha threw the bowl in the bin

“shitty bowl anyway”

“that’s my favourite bowl I’ll have you know!”

Tanaka jumped out his skin as he turned and saw a very pissed off looking Saeko by the kitchen door

“oh… err… it had a crack in it…”

“lies”

“it’s not lies!”

“suuuuure”

The she alpha placed the shopping on the kitchen table

“help me put this stuff away”

“can’t you see I’m washing the dishes?!”

Tanaka snapped at his sister and Saeko looked at him with a death glare. The male alpha sighed

“fine.”

The 2nd year dried his hands on a small flannel and placed it on the side as he helped his sister unpack the shopping. Tanaka notices that one bag is just full of bottled water and another bag is full of energy and protein bars. Saeko was packing away the rest of the food whilst Tanaka was staring in to the bags amazed

“hey sis”

“hmmm”

The female turned and grabbed more items out of the bag and placed them in the cupboard.

“have you ever… been with an omega in heat?”

“yeah”

The female answered without hesitation as she proceeded to pack stuff away

“were they male or female?”

“female”

“ahhhh… I see”

The alpha looked slightly disappointed

“but Ryuu… both male and female omegas want the same thing when they are in heat. You just have to give them what they ask for… to an extent. You can only do what you can do. Are you worried about Tadashi?”

The male nodded slowly as he began to unpack all the bottles of water

“he said he suffers in his heat… there’s a lot of pain?”

“omegas are in pain when they’re in heat”

“Yamaguchi explained that its different for him though”

“well all you can do bro is look after him the best you can, I know you will do a good job”

The female smiled at her brother

“is he really gonna need all this water and protein bars?!?”

“hahahaha of course! I was worried I didn’t get enough!”

Tanaka gulped at the response

~ this is crazy! ~

Saeko scrunched up the carrier bag she was finished with and placed it in the bottom cupboard next to the fridge. She turned to look at her brother who was pulling out all the bottles of water and placing them across the table, the look on his face screamed that he was worried for what was going to come. The she alpha placed her hand on her hip and sighed

“look Ryuu, there’s only one thing you need to be worried about”

Tanaka looked up for his sister with a frown

“when Tadashi is in heat… you will lose your senses, the scent of his heat will send you wild and you will lose control.”

Tanaka looked at his sister in horror

“but look, Tadashi won’t be in the right frame of mind to care… if anything he will be asking for it anyway. You just need to make sure your both safe and that Tadashi is comfortable, he said he suffers his heats… well your just gonna have to make sure you take extra care of him. You love him, don’t you?”

“yeah… with all my heart”

“well then, you will be fine!”

The she alpha smiled at her brother

“now hurry up and un pack the shopping!”

Tanaka grinned and nodded as he quickly un packed the bags.

Once they were done Saeko explained how she had to go back out for drum practice, but she will be back later, if he needs anything to just call her. The alpha nodded to his sister as she left and sped off in her car.

Tanaka turned and made his way upstairs, he checked the bathroom but there was no sign of his mate, but the bath has clearly just been used. The alpha grinned as he saw water footprints leading to his bedroom. He followed them with a grin and slid open his bedroom door, the smile on his face was soon replaced with a look of horror. Yamaguchi was lying on the floor with just a towel wrapped around him, his hair still wet, arms clutched around himself, knees up to his chest, burrowed eyebrows and he was whimpering in pain. Tanaka darted over to him and knelt by his side

“Yamaguchi?! Are you okay?! What’s happening??”

The omega opened his eyes slightly

“I… It hurts”

The younger whimpered through little gasps

“what hurts??”

“p… pre heat”

The alpha looked at his mate shocked

“if you’re in pre heat Yamaguchi why didn’t you make a nest on the bed for comfort?”

Yamaguchi looked up to his mate with a frown.

A bed?

Nest?

Comfort?

How would he have known to do any of those things to prepare for his heat when all the omega knew was the cold hard wooded floor back at his dads. Tanaka looked at his mate in sorrow as he realised that his words would have had more impact on him then he could ever imagine

“sorry… I”

“are you sure I can use your bed?”

The omega asked completely shocked, Tanaka looked at his mate withering in pain and sadly smiled at him

“of course, you can Yamaguchi… it’s _our_ bed. You never have to go through what you did ever again!”

The alpha picked his mate up and carried him over to their bed, once he was placed comfortably the omega began to cry, not a sad cry but a content cry. Tanaka looked at him and wiped his own eyes before they became teary.

“ow ow ow ow ow ahhhh nnngghh”

The alpha looked worried as his mate moaned out in pain and scrunched up in on himself. Tanaka ran to grab his jacket; the same one he lent the omega the first night he walked him home and ran it back to him, he placed it on top of him working as a blanket. The omega pulled it close to his nose and smiled with his eyes shut as he began to slowly fall asleep. The alpha pulled the towel away and dried the omegas hair slightly trying not to wake him up, once he was done he pulled the duvet over him and kissed the whimpering omega on the forehead. Yamaguchi’s scent was getting stronger by the minute and he knew that his heat was fastly approaching. The alpha stood and left the omega to get some sleep whilst he could. He made his was down stairs and sat at the kitchen table with his hands together and his chin resting on his knuckles. Thoughts of how his mate was badly treated at home was flashing through his head and he angered himself when he thought of how they would lock him up in a room without any supplies and made him lay on a hard-wooden floor to bare the pain of his heat. He began to growl without realising and slammed his fist on the table

“dammit”

He rubbed his forehead to calm down.

The alpha sat in his own thoughts for a very long time, when he next looked at the clock that was on the wall it read 3pm which meant he had been sat there for 2 hours winding himself up in thoughts of ‘how could anyone treat their own child that way’

The front door opened and Saeko walked in carrying a massive drum, she dropped it by the living room door and sighed tiredly

“Ryuu! Have you and Tadashi eaten?”

“I’m right here”

“ahhhhh”

The she alpha punched her brother in the shoulder and he yelled in pain

“what was that for?!?!”

“you scared me!”

“all I did was tell you I was here!”

He looked at her in shock as she burst out laughing

“sorry! Anyway… you didn’t answer my question…”

“what question?”

“ughhhhhhh”

The female shoved past her brother as she slammed a wok on the stove

“I said! Have you and Tadashi eaten yet?”

“oh, no… Tadashi has gone in to pre heat, so I have left him to rest until he needs me”

“I see. Well you still need to eat, your gonna need as much energy as you can get”

Saeko made her and her brother sweet and sour noodles with chopped up chunks of chicken mixed in. They tucked in to their food and Saeko gave Tanaka advice about dealing with Yamaguchi’s heat and told funny stories to cheer him up and take his mind off the things that were stressing him out. She also scolded him for walking out of school without telling any of the teachers where he was going, as she had to deal with a phone call from Takeda sensei.

“you know Ryuu, you need to catch up with your studies… why don’t you get Tadashi to help you?”

“yeah… I think I just might”

The two stopped speaking when they suddenly heard a loud thud from upstairs

“nghhhh ahhhhh”

Saeko looked at her brother who stood quickly at the sound of his mate moaning out

“Ryuu you need to go to him now… he’s probably getting really close to his heat and he needs your comfort”

The alpha nodded and ran upstairs, Saeko rolled her eyes and leaned to grab the 3 magazines she brought earlier out of her bag, placing them on the table she licked her finger and flipped open the first page.

When Tanaka got to his room and opened the door Yamaguchi’s scent hit him like a truck and he reacted quickly by covering his nose and mouth with his hand. Yamaguchi was on his hands and knees holding his stomaching and whimpering

“Yamaguchi… yo… you will get cold being o… out of the blanket n… naked”

The omega looked up at his alpha and sat back with his arms stretched out toward him and clapped his own hands for his mate to come to him. Tanaka didn’t hesitate to run to his side, as soon as he touched the omegas skin he realised there was no way in hell Yamaguchi was going to get cold. The heat that was radiating from the omega was almost to hot to touch, Tanaka lifted his mate up from the ground and placed him back on the bed. Yamaguchi was whimpering and not saying very many words, but Tanaka just seemed to know what he needed. He rushed back downstairs grabbed a couple of bottles of water from the fridge, a hand full of energy bars from the draw and a cold wet flannel before he rushed back to his room. Saeko watched as her brother dashed around the kitchen like a blue arse fly and shook her head with a grin.

Yamaguchi was lying on his back, eyes squeezed shut and his knees raised. Sweat had began to form across his forehead and his bottom lip was quivering.

The feel of something cold spread across his head and his eyes opened slowly, he saw Tanaka smiling at him sadly as he was placing the flannel across his forehead.

“I have some water for you”

The omega was panting as he struggled to sit up and grab the bottle of water from his mate. His hand was shaking so much that Tanaka decided he would help him, he lifted the bottle to his mates lips and guided it as the liquid fell slowly in to the omegas mouth

“th… thank y… you”

Yamaguchi laid back down and curled up on his side with his back towards the alpha.

Tanaka looked like he was being brave for his mate but deep down he was shitting a brick, if this was just the pre heat… then what are his actual heats like?

The alpha stripped himself down to his boxers and climbed in behind him. Saeko had told the alpha that skin contact is something all omegas crave whether they’re in heat or not. Tanaka wrapped his arms around his mate and even though he was whimpering in pain and his body was still at a burning heat you could just about hear the quiet purr as the alpha pulled him in close and kissed his bare shoulder.  

The mates fell in to a restless sleep.

1 hour had passed and Tanaka’s eyes slowly opened, he hadn’t realised that in his sleep he had turned over and was now facing outwards. He rubbed his eyes and yarned slightly, his jaw stayed wide as his eyes copied realising that his mate is ready to be in heat right about now. Just as he turned himself around a loud ear-piercing screech came from Yamaguchi as he cried and shuffled himself on to his back. Tanaka whipped himself around to face him and the omega was covered in sweat, slick dripping down his thighs, nail marks across his stomach, shaking uncontrollably and gasping sharply.

The alphas eyes widened at the sight of his mate

“Yamaguchi?”

Tanaka began to cough as the omegas scent was so potent and over whelming, the alpha could feel his chest growling without being able to control it and his pupils dilated. Yamaguchi was yelping in pain and his cheek were stained with tears

“Yamaguchi… have you b… been scratching your stomach?”

The alpha asked worried

“I… it h… hurts nghhhhh ahhh a… alpha!”

The omega closed in on himself, shuddering as he gasped for breath some more.

“h… help m… me”

The younger squeezed his hand hard around Tanaka’s upper arm

“what do you need me to do? I’ll do anything you need”

The alpha offered with sincerity. Yamaguchi looked at his mate with tears falling more and more as the pain increased, the omega had no idea what he needed or even wanted at this point, especially this time being the first time he’s had a comfortable bed, an alpha and an option. But his omegan instincts were telling him he needed to be pleasured or knocked out. Yamaguchi rolled on to his back and opened his legs indicating that he needed the alpha inside him right now, he needed his touch, scent and comfort. Tanaka jumped over his mates leg and situated himself between them, the smell, sight and texture of his mates slick was sending him wild, he licked his bottom lips and spread Yamaguchi’s arse cheeks revealing his pink swollen hole. The omega placed his hand on his stomach and dug his nails in as he screamed out in pain, Tanaka shot his head up and grabbed Yamaguchi’s hand to prevent him causing any more damage to himself

“Yama hun… you don’t need to be doing that… I’m here… just tell me okay?”

“alpha its n… not”

Tanaka laced his fingers within his mates and lowered his head to his stomach and placed kisses over the previous nail marks, the alpha frowned as Yamaguchi’s scent got stronger and more slick leaked from him. He sat up right and ran a finger over the youngers hole and pushed his way through the walls of muscle

“AHHHHHH NOOOOOO TAKE IT OUT TAKE IT OUT!”

The omegas back arched as pain shot through his whole body from the bottom of his back all the way to the top, through his neck and to his skull. Yamaguchi began whaling in pain and gasping for breath, his throat cracked from the strain and he burst in to tears. Tanaka quickly removed his finger and looked at the omega through worried widened eyes.

“Yama… something isn’t right… I can’t…”

“th… this is… wh… what it’s like”

The omega admitted through sobs

“this cant be normal! It doesn’t feel right… I just hurt you and made you scream out in pain”

The omega sobbed as the alpha spoke to him, next thing he knew Yamaguchi sat up quickly and covered his mouth Tanaka watched as his mate began to heave. The omega coughed up bile in to his hand right before leaning over the bed and emptying his stomach. The alpha rubbed his back as he continued puking on to the floor

“uuughhh ahhhhhh alpha! H… help me!”

Tanaka nodded and jumped off the bed and rushed downstairs to find Saeko.

The she alpha was still sat in the kitchen at the table reading the 2nd magazine, she was wearing a mask over her mouth and nose to cover up the scent of Yamaguchi’s heat

“Sa… Saeko!”

The male came rushing in with a panicked look plastered across his face. Saeko looked up from her magazine and frowned at her brother

“you… you need to help Yamaguchi he’s he’s… something isn’t right! He’s in pain and-“

“Ryuu! You need to calm down!”

The she alpha stood and made her way over to the 2nd year

“Tadashi explained to you he suffers during his heat… you braced yourself for this-“

“NO!”

Tanaka interrupted his sister

“you don’t understand! Something isn’t right!! You need to help him!”

His sister sighed

“Ryuu, this mask is only just able to cover his scent up. If I go up there then-“

“I trust you! Please… help my mate”

Tanaka looked in to her eyes and she looked back in to his saddened ones

“fine…”

The siblings ran up the stairs and when Tanaka slid open his bedroom door his heart sunk, and he felt sick. Saeko gasped at the sight before her

Yamaguchi was lying on his back unconscious in a pool of sweat, slick and blood… lots of blood. Most of the bed and blankets were turning red as blood was still leaking from the omega. The omega wasn’t moving, and his breathing was only just noticeable as his chest was raising ever so slightly but dangerously slow.

“TADASHI!”

Tanaka yelled as he rushed in, jumping over his small table in the middle of the room and lifting Yamaguchi’s upper half in to his arms

“wake up! Wake up!”

The alpha turned to his sister horrified. Saeko didn’t look much better herself. Her eyebrows were raised, and her skin had turned pale white

“I’ll… I’ll call an ambulance!”

She ran off back down stairs and made the call. Meanwhile Tanaka was cradling Yamaguchi in his arms and tears were falling on to his mates face

“please… please… what’s happening?”

Tanaka sobbed and looked down. The blood hadn’t stopped flowing and the alpha felt sick seeing his mate in such a state. Yamaguchi’s body was limp, and his breathing was getting fainter and fainter, sweat was dripping from the omega but he felt ice cold. Tanaka gently laid his mate back down as he ran to get some clothes on and his dressing gown, he wrapped it around his mate and pulled him back in to his arms.

The alpha swayed as he began to rock his mates body back and forth with tears still flowing down his cheeks, hoping and praying that his mate hears his voice and wakes up.  

“Tadashi, please… what’s happening? I don’t understand… I’m scared. I don’t… I can’t lose you”

The alpha placed his forehead on the omegas and whimpered.

The paramedics arrived and rushed in to the room, one of them quickly fired questions at the alpha whilst the other was checking the omegas pulse with a worried expression. After what felt like 100 questions the paramedic looked over

“we need to get him to the hospital this instant”

Tanaka looked at the paramedic in panic but didn’t hesitate to pick his mate up bridal style and rush him out of the room and down the stairs to the ambulance. Yamaguchi’s head fell back in the alphas arms, his hair fell back out of his face and bounced with Tanaka’s movements. The omegas arm fell astray as his limp body was rushed in to the back of the vehicle. Saeko rushed outside behind them and watched as his brother clung tightly to his mate and entered the ambulance. As it drove off she rushed to her car

“Saeko!”

The she alpha turned and saw Akiteru running over looking worried

“what’s going on?!”

The beta asked worried as he saw the expression on his love interest’s face

“it’s Tadashi…”

“Tadashi?! What about him?!”

“I’ll explain in the car, get in”

Akiteru followed orders and got in the passenger seat and strapped himself in as Saeko sped off behind the Ambulance.

At the hospital Yamaguchi’s unconscious body was placed on a gurney and rushed in to the emergency room. Tanaka was forced to wait outside as he watched a crowd full of nurses rush in after his mate.

Alone

Lost

Panicked

Horrified

Afraid

The alpha turned and saw Saeko and Akiteru rush through the front doors, the alphas sister wrapped her arms around her brother as he cried in to her shoulder. Akiteru stood as he watched the upsetting scene unfold in front of him.

Time went by slowly as Tanaka watched nurses and doctors go in and out of the room his mate was in. Saeko was sat next to the alpha holding his hand whilst he stared to the ground with tired eyes not saying a word the whole time he was sat there, Akiteru got up on occasions to get the two alphas a hot drink in which Tanaka didn’t touch even though his sister advised him to drink or eat something.

Akiteru was worried for Yamaguchi. He has watched the omega grow at the side of Tsukki since he was just a small boy, watched as he went from a shy little boy who got bullied to a teenager who cherished his friendship with his brother. He would annoy him, make him laugh and even scare him when he suddenly grew tall. Tsukki always said that he will be taller then him no matter what! Their friendship was one of a kind, Tsukki wouldn’t show many emotions towards him but Yamaguchi knew deep down that the blonde loved him like he was a brother as did Akiteru. Yamaguchi had become part of the family to the Tsukishima’s and knowing that he was in an operating room with doctors and nurses rushing in and out petrified the beta. But he had to be strong for the two alphas at the side of him, Tanaka who had no idea what was happening to his mate and Saeko who he knows has accepted the omega as a brother.

“Ryuu? Is there anything I can get you?”

The she alpha squeezed her brothers hand as she spoke softly. Tanaka stayed staring at the ground in silence for a couple of minutes

“Suga…”

The alpha mumbled and Saeko leaned forward slightly not quite hearing her brother

“sorry, what?”

“Suga… please”

“I erm… I don’t have his number”

“I do!”

The two alphas turned to Akiteru as he got his phone from his pocket

“why do you have his number?”

The she alpha tilted her head

“oh, because I’m a stupidly over protective brother and I made sure to get all of their numbers before they went to Tokyo for training that time…”

Saeko laughed through her nose at the betas reply. Akiteru walked outside to make the call, he held the phone to his ear hoping the omega would pick up

_“hello?”_

“Koushi! Its Akiteru, Kei’s brother”

_“oh! Err hello… is everything okay?”_

“not really actually… I well no not me… Ryuu needs you”

_“Tanaka needs me?! What’s happened?!”_

“can you come to the hospital?”

_“the hospital?!?! What’s happened?!! Is Tanaka okay?!”_

“actually, I seem to be quite bad at this, Tadashi is the one being treated… Ryuu has been waiting silently for the past 3 hours not saying a single word to anyone and the first thing he’s said is that he wants to see you”

There was silence down the phone and Akiteru frowned and checked to see if he had been cut off, but the line was still open. He placed the phone back to his ear

“hello?”

_“I’ll be right there.”_

And with that the line got cut. Akiteru shoved his phone back in his pocket and walked back in to the hospital and sat beside Saeko.

15 minutes later Suga comes rushing through the front doors of the hospital wearing his pyjamas and bunny slippers with an out of breath looking Daichi behind him wearing tracksuit bottoms and an overhead hoodie. The team mum spots the three sat on the chairs in the waiting room and rushes over to them. Tanaka spots the setter and stands with watery eyes, Suga wraps his arms around the taller and the alphas shoulders begin to shake as he started crying in the setter’s arms. Daichi stood behind his mate as he held on tightly to the 2nd year with a worried frown. Saeko watched as her brother clung tightly on to the silver haired omega and noticed that the beautiful male had also started tearing up in worry for his pup

Suga pulled away and held on to Tanaka’s elbows

“what’s happened?”

The alpha looked down to the ground

“let’s sit down son and you can tell us all about it”

Daichi spoke as he guided his mate and Tanaka to the seats.

The 2nd year explained everything that had happened from the beginning to the present time. Suga and Daichi looked at the alpha who was falling apart in front of them, Suga’s heart broke in to a million pieces seeing his pup like that and knowing Yamaguchi isn’t in a good state, but what makes it worse is that no one has been given any information on how the 1st year is doing or what sort of condition he’s in. Daichi stood slightly irritated and made his way to the front desk

“excuse me! My pup has been waiting here for hours completely in the dark! Not knowing whether or not his mate is stable, this is outrageous. You can clearly see these people sat here worried! Why have you not informed them of Yamaguchi’s condition!”

Daichi growled towards the shy looking beta woman behind the desk

“I will find out straight away for you”

She nervously got up and ran to the room where Yamaguchi was being treated. Daichi sighed and turned towards the 4 in the waiting room, all of them looking at the captain in shock

“my alpha knows how to get things done”

Suga giggled slightly. Tanaka nodded slowly.

When Daichi joined them and sat down it only took a further 10 minutes until a nurse came from the room.

“Tanaka Ryuunosuke?”

The alpha stood, and the nurse made her way over to him

“would you like to talk somewhere more private?”

She offered

“no, its fine here. How is he?!”

“I’m afraid it’s not good news”

Tanaka’s heart sunk along with everyone else’s

“wh… why what’s happened to him?!”

“we weren’t quite sure why his heat started. We had to forcefully stop it which caused him a great deal of pain as he woke up during the procedure, he’s hooked up to an IV now… we did everything in our power but I’m really sorry… we couldn’t save the pup”

“is he okay now?! Is he in pain can I see-“

Tanaka stopped himself from talking as everything the nurse had told him hit him so hard his heart fell in to his stomach and a lump formed in his throat

“d… did you say… pup?”

The alpha asked confused

“yes, I’m really sorry. Yamaguchi miscarried”

The words circled Tanaka’s head ‘Yamaguchi miscarried’

The alpha looked down and held his hand on his chest

~ Yamaguchi mis… miscarried. My omega was pregnant?! Since… since when? How did I… how did I not realise… the pup… the pup is gone? ~

“Tanaka?”

The alpha shot his head up to see Daichi’s arm stretched out and his hand placed firmly on his shoulder

“you need to see your mate.”

Tanaka nodded towards the team dad and turned towards the nurse

“can I see him?”

The nurse nodded and led him to the room.

The 4 left in the waiting room were in shock and tears rolled silently down all their cheeks.

When Tanaka entered the room behind the nurse he saw Yamaguchi sat up in the hospital bed with his knees tucked to his chest, wires and monitors everywhere and tears streaming from his eyes down his cheeks.

“Yama…”

Yamaguchi turned to see his mate

“T… Tanaka! I… I’m so sorry I… I didn’t kn… know”

The omega choked through sobs

“and… and now… I lost… I lost it! Our pup!”

Yamaguchi burst in to tears and covered his face with his hands as he lent forward further in to his knees and cried and cried and cried. Tanaka rushed over to him and wrapped his arms around his whole body

“shhh shhh shhh don’t blame yourself Tadashi… neither of us knew. I’m so so sorry I didn’t pick up on it”

Tanaka began to cry as he held his omega close to him, running his fingers through his hair trying not to pull on any of the wires.

The nurse left them to cry in each other’s arms for a while.

As the hysterics calmed down the nurse walked over to them with a clip board in her hand, Tanaka looked at her as he pulled away from his mate

“how far?”

“I’m sorry?”

The nurse replied

“how far gone was Yamaguchi?”

The nurse explained how for along the pregnancy was and how it was strange that his heat came when heats are on hold during a pregnancy, she also explained how some omegas don’t start showing signs until their quite far along

“wait stop… that’s not possible… Yamaguchi couldn’t have been that far along. That’s the date before we did the dance for the fund raising… that would mean he got pregnant the first ever time we had sex…”

“that’s not impossible Tanaka, in fact it’s quite common”

Yamaguchi looked between the nurse and his mate with tears still streaming down his cheeks and his lip quivered as he was about to speak, but no words left his mouth. It was as if everything was stuck and he was forced in to a lingo of his own thoughts. Tanaka also looked in complete shock, standing there staring at the nurse and then to the floor

~ that means… Yamaguchi was pregnant when we performed the routine, when we had volleyball practice, when we went to Tokyo and he got dizzy and slipped on the ice… that was the pregnancy… when he thought he ate something weird and was throwing up all morning that was… that was ~

Thoughts circling around the alphas head as he never picked up on any of the signs. He began to shake as he cried in to his arm, Yamaguchi looked at him and followed his actions.

“Tadashi?”

The nurse spoke

“hmmm”

“I need to ask you a few questions if you wouldn’t mind”

“s… sure”

“during your previous heats, were you able to relieve yourself properly? colour of your slick? how many days did your heats last? And how often were you able to cum? I’m sorry these are really crude questions, but we need to know”

Yamaguchi looked at the nurse

“I… I….”

The omega bit his lip and frowned

“I w… wasn’t able to… to relieve myself. I wouldn’t know the colour… I was tied up and not able to c… cum.”

The omega blushed and cringed as unwanted images flashed through his mind. The nurse looked at him through wide eyes and disbelief. Tanaka wrapped his arm around his mates shoulders and gave them a squeeze

“Tadashi, this is a really serious matter. Have you reported this?”

“I don’t want to talk about it please…”

The omega sunk himself in to his alpha chest and sniffled as he tried to stop himself crying, he’s cried enough over his past he doesn’t want to start again.

“I’m sorry to bring up a touchy subject for you. We can move on with the questions. Have you ever been in an accident… such as a car crash or”

“no”

The omega interrupted with a frown of confusion

“wh… why?”

He asked sounding a bit more concerned. The nurse looked at him with a sad expression

“I don’t know how to put this, but your insides are showing up as completely mangled… your womb has tear damage and-“

“stop! I err I don’t wanna know! Please stop!”

The omega covered his ears and started shaking, Tanaka looked at his mate worriedly and to the nurse

“what does this mean?!”

“it means… Yamaguchi doesn’t stand a single chance of having multiples… and the chance of him being able to bare 1 pup full term is… 8%”

Tanaka’s heart dropped, and Yamaguchi looked at the nurse with a horrified expression and began breathing fast

“so… so I… I can’t… I can’t have pups?!”

“I’m so sorry”

The nurse replied saddened. Yamaguchi turned to Tanaka

“I can’t bare… I can’t have… I can’t have children”

The omega looked down and placed a hand on his stomach and cried hard in his alphas arms. Tanaka felt like he couldn’t be strong much longer and pulled his mate in close to him, crying and kissing his head

“I’m sorry Yama, I’m so so so sorry”

Both the mates distressing scents were filling the room and the nurse being an omega was finding it hard to breath let alone talk properly

“I will give you two a moment”

The nurse bowed and left the room.

“th… this is all my dad’s fault!”

The omega burst out as his weak pale body slung backwards and ran his fingers through his hair, he grabbed hands full of his brown locks and silently screamed

“if… if my dad didn’t beat the shit out of me… on a daily basis… I would be able to bare children and have a family of my own! He took this from me! I hate him! I hate him! I hate him!”

The omega began to pull on his hair and Tanaka had to grab his wrists and stop him before he really hurt himself

“Yama please stop, stop!”

The alpha battled with his mate slightly to stop him and held him close to his chest as he cried once again. The door opened revealing an omega woman no older the 21, she was short with long flowing dark brown hair and brown welcoming eyes. Her scent filled the room with a calm aroma as she walked in

“hello, my name is Aku. I’m a midwife here at the hospital.”

Both the mates looked at the friendly woman and nodded at her

“I’m fully aware of the situation and I would like to inform you that we have all the help and support you need for recovering from this traumatic experience. Please don’t feel like you are on your own here, I hold meetings every Tuesday and I will be happy to help you.”

The nurse smiles at the mates as she picks up the clipboard with all the omega’s information on it. As she flicks through all the things that have been ticked off that they spoke about with the previous nurse she notices something at the end that still need to be mentioned. The omega woman frowned at the paper and placed the clipboard back down on the side

“if you would excuse me, it seems as if the nurse hasn’t fully explained everything. Here is my card, please contact me”

The kind woman hands Yamaguchi her business card and bows before walking out the room.

Yamaguchi flicks at the corner of the card in his thoughts and Tanaka refuses to take his arm off him, he needed to hold this omega and never let him go. Felt like if he did then he would break and crumble in to a million pieces and blow right out the window.

The original nurse re enters the room with a frown and picks up the clip board flicking through the pages and she realised what midwife Aku was on about. The nurse gasped slightly making the mates jump and frown

“what is it?”

Yamaguchi asked as if to say, ‘what else could possibly be wrong?’

“I am so sorry to be the barer of bad news”

The mates hearts dropped as the nurses eyes became watery, she wiped her eyes with her finger and swallowed before carrying on

“Yamaguchi, you won’t experience a heat again…”

“well… I can’t have pups anyway… so what’s the point in having a heat”

The omega sulked

“I… erm haven’t finished”

Yamaguchi looked up to her with a frown

“you not having heats again and your body being the way it is means… you won’t be able to bond”

Yamaguchi’s eyes widen along with Tanaka’s

“WHAT?!”

The mates screamed at the nurse simultaneously and she looked down and wiped her own tears away

“I’m sorry you have to go through this Tadashi… Ryuu. I hope you guys find a way to support each other.”

“but… can’t I just risk the bond? Hinata and Kageyama risked the bond!”

Yamaguchi turned to Tanaka in a plea

“the way your body is rejecting things… if you attempt to bond with an alpha… it could kill you”

The mates whipped their heads around to face the nurse and their jaws dropped. Yamaguchi’s bottom lip quivered

“I knew it…”

“knew what?”

Tanaka asked his mate

“that I was a shit omega…”

“please don’t say that…”

“it’s true”

“it isn’t!”

Tanaka cupped his mates face with both his hands

“we will overcome this… I promise”

The alpha kissed his mate on the fore head

“we would like Tadashi to stay the night to keep an eye on him, if everything is fine he can go home tomorrow”

“errr no! I don’t want Tanaka to leave me! Please”

“there is nothing I can do I’m afraid, unless you pay for a private room”

The mates sighed and looked at each other worried

“I’ll pay for a private room”

The 3 turned to the door to see Daichi standing there

“sorry to interrupt… but I got worried about my pups and wanted to see them”

“Dai-san, you don’t have to pay for-“

“I wont to”

The mates smiled at the captain through teary eyes

“th thank you”

Yamaguchi whimpered as he closed in on himself again. Tanaka made his way out of the room and explained to everyone waiting in the waiting room exactly what happened, he also explained to Akiteru that he should probably tell Tsukki.

Tanaka made his way back to his mate and everyone else made their way out of the hospital.

Saeko gave Akiteru a lift home

Daichi and Suga walked home. The silver haired omega had silent tears trickling down his cheeks and Daichi held his hand tightly until they got home

 

** At the Tsukishima residence **

****

Tsukki was laying on his bed on the phone to Kuroo

“yeah the scar randomly gets hot and irritating”

_“is it because you miss me?! Hahaha”_

“no…”

_“why lie? I miss you too”_

“I didn’t tell you I miss you!”

_“hahahaha just admit it!”_

“no way!”

the omega giggled slightly

“yeah okay, I do miss you. I feel like since we bonded I just want to be around you”

_“I can move to you”_

“what?! That was a bit sudden! You can’t do that, you have school still”

_“I would rather be around you”_

“it’s a no from me”

_“ahhhhh but Tsuuuuuukki!!”_

The alpha winged down the phone 

“Kei!!!”

Akiteru called out as he entered the home

“bear with me Kuroo, my brother is calling me”

_“okayyyy!”_

The omega shovelled off his bed with the phone still to his ear, he made his way down stairs to see his brother with blood shot eyes. The tall blonde frowned at him

“what’s happened?”

“it’s Tadashi”

Akiteru spoke. He explained the whole thing in detail without leaving a single bit of information out to his younger brother. The omega stood and listened to every word that left his mouth in complete silence, his eyes widened slightly as his breathing became slightly hitched

_“Tsukki?”_

The alpha called worried down the other end of the phone

The omega forgot he still had the phone pressed to his ear. He didn’t reply to his mate, instead he stared at his brother in shock. When Akiteru had finished speaking the omega dropped his phone to the floor, his eyes began to water, and a single tear fell down his cheek.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> please don't hate me! I'm soooo sorry this happened!  
> please feel free to leave a comment i will reply to all and try to make a start on the next chapter as soon as possible 
> 
> until next time!


	43. Dark Past

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay readers! were not at the end of the angst! so please be aware 
> 
> *** trigger warnings!!***  
> *** please be aware that there is content in this chapter that could make some readers feel uncomfortable***

The phone cut out and the last thing Kuroo heard was a crash as the phone hit the floor.

Kuroo looked at his phone as it began to beep from loss of connection and began to panic, he could sense stress, upset, grieving and sadness through the bond. He frowned as he turned to see Bokuto sitting on the sofa looking at him confused

“pwahh! Bo, when the hell did you get here?!”

“you let me in whilst you were on the phone?”

“I did?”

The raven-haired alpha looked confused. Bokuto raised his eyebrows and nodded, Kuroo shook his and redialled his mates number and looked away from the alpha on the sofa.

Biting his lip as he awaited an answer but to his dismay it went to answerphone, the alpha groaned as he flicked through his contacts and phoned Akiteru, again no answer. The alpha becoming more frustrated started pacing his hallway worried for the omega as the bond was ffeeling of tension grew stronger.

The sound of the toilet flushing startled the alpha and he stood by the bathroom door. Akaashi came out and jumped when he saw Kuroo waiting there

“Akaashi?!”

“… yes?”

The omega answered slightly shook  

“oh, never mind… you must have arrived with Bokuto”

“actually no. I was running 20 minutes late and got here after him. You let me in?”

“I did?!”

The Nekoma captain looked at the omega shocked

“yes Kuroo-san. Are you okay?”

“no not really”

The alpha pinched his nose. The omega placed his hand on the alphas elbow

“what’s happened?”

“its Tsukki…”

“what’s happened to Tsukki?! Is he alright?”

The alpha shouted from the living room, Akaashi frowned at his mate as he was leaning across the sofa to see down the hallway

“what about Tsukki?”

Akaashi asked softly looking back up to Kuroo

“I was just on the phone to him and his brother called for him, next thing I know his breathing became strange and the bond started feeling weird as the phone got cut… but it sounded like he dropped his phone?”

The omega looked at the alpha with a blank expression not really knowing what to say. If he says that he thinks he’s alright and he’s not then he would feel bad for giving the alpha false hope, but if he says that he should really try and get hold of him then the alpha will go in to a frenzy. Akaashi placed his finger on his chin in thought

“I knew it”

The alpha spoke in a monotone voice

“knew what?”

The omega asked feeling accused, not quite sure what he was accused of, but he felt accused

“you didn’t say anything… so that means ‘ahhh that can’t be good’”

Akaashi rolled his eyes and walked past the captain and sat next to his mate on the sofa

“bro just keep calling him until he answers… not much else you can do. Your miles apart so you can’t just walk around the corner to check on him”

“maybe that needs to change”

“hmmm?”

The mates simultaneously hummed and tilted their heads to the side

~ what a couple of owls ~

Kuroo thought to himself

“yeah, I’m just gonna keep calling him. I would say make yourself at home but…”

The alpha looked at the mates who were cuddled up on the sofa, Bokuto’s feet up on the table with a can of beer in his hand and Akaashi curled up in to the alpha with a blanket over him. Kuroo shook his head and made his way in to the bedroom.

 

Akaashi laid comfortably in his alpha’s arms. The alpha with the long muscular arms holding him; a slim built omega. Akaashi snuggled his head in to his mates chest and purred slightly taking in the relaxing scent Bokuto didn’t even realise he was releasing.

“do you think Kuroo-san will move to Miyagi?”

“what makes you say that?”

“well, since he bonded with Tsukishima he seems to be on edge slightly… sort of like he needs to be in his presence to calm down”

“I don’t think he would leave me because… come on! I’m his bro”

“and Tsukishima is his fated mate…”

Bokuto pouted at Akaashi’s comment and the omega frowned and sat up

“Bokuto-san, your telling me if I lived in a different part of Japan you wouldn’t want to live there too just to be close to me?”

“that’s a stupid question, of course I would! You’re my everything”

“and Tsukishima is Kuroo’s everything”

Bokuto slouched in to the sofa more

“yeeeeeah… your right. Well maybe he will move but he still has his exams to take, he does need to graduate!”

“that’s rich coming from you Bokuto-san”

“Hey! Hey! Hey! I’m doing better I’ll have you know!”

Akaashi grinned at the alpha and they were both interrupted by Kuroo shuffling back in to the room with a gloom look on his face. They turned themselves to face him

“wow bro who died?”

Kuroo looked at Bokuto in complete dismay  

“that’s not even funny right now…”

The two mates frowned

“did you get through to Tsukishima?”

The alpha nodded towards Akaashi

“and?”

Bokuto leaned himself forward

“Yamaguchi… Tsukishima’s best friend received some awful news today…”

Bokuto and Akaashi stood from the sofa and looked at the raven haired male worried

“Tsukki was crying down the phone… calling himself a shitty friend”

“what happened Kuroo-san?”

“Yamaguchi miscarried”

Akaashi gasped and clutched his stomach, Bokuto turned to the omega and frowned

“wahh… wait, are you?”

Akaashi shut his eyes and shock his head quickly

“no… I’m not… is… is Yamaguchi okay?”

Kuroo shook his head in response

“no… and that’s not the end of the awful news”

“what else could top that?”

Bokuto frowned. Akaashi already had tears running down his cheeks at this point and the alpha placed his arms around his waist for comfort and looked back towards Kuroo

“he also found out that his body isn’t strong enough to bare a pup full term, the chances of him actually having a pup is 8%... he also can’t…”

Kuroo bit his lip before continuing

“he also can’t bond with his mate because it could kill him…”

Akaashi cried in to his hands and Bokuto wrapped his arm further around him and bought him in close. The omega rested his head on the alphas shoulder and softly cried in to the crook of his neck. Kuroo looked at the omega sadly

“I can’t imagine how hard it is for you to hear Akaashi, especially with you being an omega and all… you can probably tell more on how he’s feeling in a slightly more personal level.”

The omega nodded his head in to Bokuto’s neck.

“look bro I think I’m gonna take Akaashi home. Keep me updated okay?”

Kuroo nodded at the streaky haired alpha as he watched him and his mate leave.

As they left Kuroo locked the door behind them and grabbed his phone from his pocket, scrolled down his contacts and hit call.

The phone rang a few times before;

_“hello son! What a nice surprise!”_

“I need to talk to you about something…”

 

 

**1 week later at the Karasuno gym**

The team were all gathered for the after-school practice, everyone except Yamaguchi. Everyone stood awkwardly silent until coach Ukai blew his whistle getting everyone’s attention. The alpha looked at everyone’s glum expressions knowing full well what’s on their mind, he side smiled and instructed them to start off with their usual team pairings for a friendly warm up match. The team shouted ‘yes’ simultaneously before running to the usual spots, Tanaka on the other hand was looking to the ground not saying anything and was the last one to put himself in place.

Tsukki looked at the alpha through the net and clucked his tongue, Daichi and Suga turned to each other with concerned expressions until the whistle blew once again starting the match.

Only 5 minutes in to the game and Tsukki made a snide remark causing everyone to stop in their tracks and look at him

“what the hell did you just say?”

The 2nd year alpha growled at him

“you heard me! Why the hell are you here half arsing practice when you could be at home comforting your mate.”

“Tsukishima there really isn’t any need to get angry-“

“no Suga it’s alright!”

The alpha cut off the setter and stepped under the net walking intimidatingly up to the tall blonde pushing his chest up against him

“you got a problem?”

Tanaka growled

“and if I do?”

The two were separated by Kageyama pushing them from the middle away from each other. Tsukki glared at the 2nd year for a moment until he turned, grabbed his water bottle and without saying a single word he left the gym. Everyone turned their heads to look at one another not really knowing what to say or how to break the silence. Ukai stepped in

“I know everyone is worried about Yamaguchi, but I’m sure he’s recovering well at home and-“

“you don’t know shit.”

Tanaka gritted his teeth and looked to the ground, Ukai looked at him surprised that he had the guts to even speak like that towards him. The 2nd year chest growled before storming out the gym slamming the doors behind him as he left.

 

**At the Tanaka residence**

Yamaguchi was sat at the table wearing his pyjamas and a white dressing gown. His skin was pale, eyes red and puffy and his hands slightly trembling as he held a glass of water between them. He silently stared forward not taking in what he was actually looking at, he was just staring in to space as thoughts of the recent past circled his head. Tears fell silently down his cheeks again, the omega hasn’t been able to stop the tears as they come since the day of the tragic event, and the memories of what the nurses and doctors said to him replaying over and over again.

His eyes felt sore and heavy as he leaned in to the table, resting his head on his arms he whimpered quietly.

The sound of the front door being open made the omega sit up and watch the doorway as he heard the front door open and close as someone walked in. Tanaka made his way in to Yamaguchi’s vision and the omega stood from where he was standing. They locked eyes with each other and stood staring for a good few minutes until Yamaguchi moved towards him and then straight past and upstairs to the bedroom.

Silence filled the air as Tanaka stood listening as he heard his bedroom door shut. He looked to the ground where he found his eyes constantly placed since _that_ day. The alpha turned and made his way to the living room and looked at the sofa seeing a folded duvet and a pillow placed on top. That very sofa has been where he’s slept for the past week. He sat down and pulled the duvet up to him letting the pillow fall to the floor, he swung his legs around and laid on his back staring up at the ceiling.

He missed his omega and he would give anything to make things right again.

 

**Back in Tokyo**

Bokuto and Akaashi were walking hand in hand on their way home after finishing school.

The alpha glanced at his mate from the corner of his eyes and he saw his beautiful face looking slightly tired and noticed his eyes had black bags under them

“Akaashi?”

The omega turned to his mate

“hmmmm?”

“ever since that night at Kuroo’s you haven’t been the same… you’ve been more quiet than usual, you haven’t snapped at me or made a sarcastic remark and you just seem down… will you tell me what happened?”

Akaashi looked at the alpha feeling guilty for making him worry this whole time.

“I’m sorry for worrying you Bokuto-san… I will tell you, but not here… I’ll tell you when we get back to yours”

The omega looked forward and pulled on Bokuto’s arm to bring him forward at the same pace as him.

Once they arrived at Bokuto’s they greeted his dad and went straight to the bedroom.

Akaashi sat himself on the alpha’s bed and removed his shoes before crossing his legs. Bokuto followed in his steps and placed himself on the bed with his back up against the wall.

Akaashi twiddled his thumbs and stayed silent for a bit. Bokuto stayed silent because he knew what ever had been bugging his mate must have really affected him. He gave him his time to prepare.

Akaashi’s breath became shaky before he looked up at his mate and said the most shocking thing the alpha could possibly hear

“when I was really young… I got pregnant”

 

**Flashback!**

“Akaashi!! Your coming to my birthday party this Saturday, right?”

The newly presented omega beamed a massive smile

“of course, I am! I wouldn’t miss my best friend’s birthday for the world”

The omega girl with long blonde hair, slim figure and cute face beamed a massive smile back at Akaashi

“great! I’ll see you then!”

She ran off and waved at the male as she sprinted ahead of him. He stood and smiled as he watched her, he couldn’t believe that he managed to make an amazing friend like her at the age of 13 and he really hopes that the friendship will last forever as she’s such an amazing girl.

It was her 14th birthday and he wanted to get her a present that said that they would be friends forever but with out it actually saying ‘friends forever’

He decided to go shopping with his parents and both women came up with the idea that he gets her a silver locket that had a picture of them in it that they took not too long ago. Akaashi loved that idea and proceeded to pick a locket and stick a picture inside.

When they got home Akaashi badly wrapped the present, but it made it more meaningful that he did it himself and didn’t get someone else to.

Saturday fast approach and children were arriving at the party. Akaashi ran a little late but as he arrived he was greeted by the omega girl wrapping her arms around his neck and jumping excitedly

“hey Nagisa, happy birthday! Sorry I’m late”

He passed the small present to the girl and she opened it with keen eyes and gasped when she pulled it out from the box. A beautiful silver oval locket hanging from a thin silver chain, she opened it and saw the picture inside and beamed a massive smile and hugged Akaashi once again

“I love it! Thank you very much! Can you put it on me?”

Akaashi nodded and grabbed the chain, Nagisa turned and lifted her hair out the way. Once the chain was clipped she let her hair fall and turned, grabbing Akaashi’s hand and dragging him inside to join the party.

Around 20 children turned up to Nagisa’s party, a few of them dancing around to pop music, a few standing by the food spread holding paper plates and picking at the little bits of food, and the others sitting down and talking amongst themselves.

Akaashi and Nagisa were 2 of the few that were sat down talking with a couple others, having a laugh and playing with each other’s hair. Akaashi stood and asked where the bathroom was, Nagisa directed him and he bowed before leaving the room full of people. He made his way upstairs and looked around, opening a door assuming that it was the right one but was proven wrong when he walked in to a male’s bedroom with the male laying on his bed listening to music

“oh, sorry! I was looking for the bathroom.”

The male smirked and stood from his bed and made his way over to Akaashi and leaned on the wall

“you must be the best-looking friend my sister has…”

Akaashi blushed at the male’s compliment

“ahh erm thank you?”

“its down the hall on the right”

“th… thank you”

Akaashi bowed to the older male and left.

A few moments later the omega made his way back down the hall and began to walk down the stairs when the bedroom door opened

“hey kid!”

Akaashi looked up confused at the older

“my names Akaashi Keiji… not kid”

The older laughed in response

“okay Akaashi Keiji. Come here a second”

Akaashi frowned but made his way back up the stairs and towards the older. The alpha held the door open for him indicating for him to go inside. Akaashi walked in and turned towards the older, suddenly the alpha placed his hand over Akaashi’s mouth and forced him to the bed. The omega struggled in his grip, kicking his legs out and throwing his fists about.

“calm down, I’m not gonna hurt ya”

Akaashi tried screaming through the olders hand, but no luck especially with how loud the music was playing downstairs.

The alpha let out pheromones that made Akaashi tense up and freeze in his thrashing about movement. His breathing hitched, and his eyes began to water, the alpha removed his hand and the omega was to weak from the scent the older was emitting to even scream

“wh… what are… are you gonna d… do?”  

The omega whimpered, scared for his life. This alpha that he had just learnt was his best friends brother was now intimidating him with his pheromones. Thoughts ran through his head of what he could have possibly done wrong in the brief moment of meeting the alpha, but nothing was springing to mind.

“you’re the most beautiful person I have ever seen in my life and I would kick myself if I didn’t get a taste”

Akaashi gasped but his body couldn’t move, he could barely speak, and his heart was racing. The alpha rolled Akaashi on to his back and started pulling at the waist of his jeans, the omegas eyes widened, and he starred up keeping focused on the one crack that ran down the white painted ceiling as the feeling of a shooting pain shot through his whole body. His eyes watered as his body began violently rocking due to the alpha having his way with him.

Everything in that moment for Akaashi seemed unreal, it went silent, his head went fuzzy and his eyes stung as tears flowed down his cheeks. He went numb, he turned to an emotionless stone as he got assaulted. Time felt like it was frozen and the only thing the omega had running through his head was

~ I want to die, I want to die, I want to die ~

The next thing he knew the alpha was pulling his jeans back up as well as his own. He dusts clapped his hand in a manor that showed his work here is done. Akaashi rolled his head to the side and watched as the alpha sat at his desk and went on his PC. The omega’s fingers began to twitch, then his legs, then his arms until he was able to move fully his body. He sat up and a pain shot through his hips and up his spine, he whimpered, and tears fell down his cheeks again. He picked himself off the bed, clumsily left the room, made his way downstairs and quickly paced his way back home.

Akaashi crashed through his front door and the scent of his parents made him collapse to the floor scream crying. His dad rushed out of the living room and she gasped at the sight of her 13 year old son in pieces on the floor, she ran up to him and knelt by his side cradling him in to her chest. Akaashi wrapped his arms around her and was shaking violently

“Fuijko!”

She called for Akaashi’s mum and she came rushing down the stairs to see the pitiful sight.

Akaashi was held by both his parents until he cried himself to sleep.

A week went by and he didn’t go in to school, he stayed in his bedroom crying for the most part and refused to tell his parents what had happened.

 

When Akaashi eventually brought himself around to go to school he was approached by Nagisa who looked absolutely furious

“where the hell have you been! And why did you walk out on my birthday?! I thought you was my best friend!”

“I… I am… I’m sorry I”

“you know the last thing I heard was Orihara telling me he last saw you leaving the bathroom and then you just went home?”

“Orihara?”

“my brother, he said you accidently walked in to his room, then went to the bathroom and left”

Akaashi looked down, trying to push the thought out of his head of the older on top of him and not being able to move his body

“you know what Akaashi… I don’t even want to be your friend anymore!”

Nagisa broke the chain away from her neck and dropped the locket to the ground and shoved past the male. Akaashi bent down and picked up the present he had given her, and his eyes began to water, he wiped them harshly and shoved the locket in his pocket and went to lesson.

He was quieter then usual and the next few weeks didn’t change, he kept himself to himself, he didn’t talk to Nagisa and he felt alone…

On Akaashi’s walk home after school he felt dizzy and nauseous, he placed his hand on the wall and started breathing heavy until he hunched over and spewed his stomach remains all over the pavement. He pulled a face as he wiped his mouth with his sleeve, as he stood up straight he felt a hand rest on his shoulder, he turned and to his horror Orihara was stood right to the side of him smirking. Akaashi gasped and pushed the alphas hand off his shoulder and stepped away from him hitting his back on the wall behind

“why do you look so scared of me doll?”

The alpha smirked and leaned in close to the youngers neck, inhaling deep and letting out a gasping sigh

“ohhh someone smells like they have company”

The alpha winked, Akaashi looked at Orihara confused

“wh… what?”

“you my darling… are baring my pup”

Akaashi looked at the alpha horrified and pushed him away before running off down the street and in to a small corner shop. He rushed to the shelf of pregnancy tests and shoved one in his pocket and ran out of the store and back to his home.

Rushing up to the bathroom he quickly took the test and sat at the side of the bath waiting for the result. He pulled his knees up to his chest and rest his head on them waiting for the result.

The alarm on his phone went off and he grabbed the stick and to his horror… 2 pink lines indicating that it was positive.

He sat in the bathroom screaming and crying for that long that his parents had come home from work and rushed to the bathroom, they began banging on the door begging for him to open it, so they can help with what ever has happened. The omega slid the stick under the door and his parents looked down and then quickly at each other with shocked expressions.

“honey, please open the door”

“yeah come on son, we need to talk about this. Were here to help you, open the door”

Akaashi opened the door revealing his tear stained cheeks and red puffy eyes

“I… I’m so…. Sooo sorry”

The omega broke in to tears and his mum wrapped her arms around him.

It took a while, but they sat down that evening and Akaashi explained everything that had happened.

Akaashi went through all his possibilities and decided he didn’t want to abort the pup, he didn’t believe that it was the child’s fault what happened to him, the pup was innocent in this.

It didn’t take long for news to spread and before long the whole school knew that Akaashi was pregnant. He got called names like

Thirsty bitch Omega whore Slut 13-year-old slag Skank

Know one knew who the father to the pup was, Akaashi kept that a secret and didn’t even tell his parents. So, when rumours went around with all these different alphas names Akaashi couldn’t help but cry to himself in the boy’s toilets. How could people think the horrible things that are being spread around were true. Even his ex-best friend would point at him as he passed the hall and whisper to her friends. If only she knew.

Another month had passed and Akaashi was gaining a small bump, his dad had arranged him and appointment to see a midwife and said she would go with him. He made his way home and waited for his dad to finish work.

He changed out of his uniform and looked in to his long mirror on the wall, he turned to the side and lifted his top up exposing his bare stomach, he ran his hand over the small bump that had formed and smiled. He heard his dad come through the front door and quickly covered himself back up and made his way down the stairs, as he got half way down he stopped and placed a hand on his stomach. His dad looked at him

“Keiji honey? Are you okay?”

She asked worriedly as she watched the look on her sons face turn in to discomfort. He yelped out and fell forward. Hana quickly dived half way up the stairs and caught him

“d… dad, haaa… something isn’t ri… right. It hurts!”

The omega whimpered out.

Hana carried her son to the car and rushed off to the hospital. Akaashi was wheeled off on a gurney straight in to the emergency room. Hana called Fuijko and she left work and rushed straight to the hospital. They were both told to wait in the waiting room and they will be informed with everything as and when they know the situation.   


A couple hours passed and the Akaashi’s were allowed to see their son. When they walked in they saw him laying on the bed crying, they rushed over to either side of him and both grabbed a hand each

“I lost the pup… I… I… *hic* they said th… that *hic* my body wasn’t… developed enough”

Fuijko wrapped her arms around her son and let him cry in to her chest, Hana wrapped her arms around both of them and the 3 of them cuddled and cried together.

 

2 weeks later Akaashi finally spoke to his parents. Since the event he hasn’t spoken to anyone or even left his room, he didn’t eat and was only drinking water. The omega had lost loads of weight and his parents were worried sick about him, but he approached them in the living room and stood quietly and let tears fall down his cheeks

“I’m sorry I haven’t been myself, but I think I’m ready now to go to school and carry on with my life”

“Keiji, you don’t need to force yourself… take your time”

“you need time to heal son and we understand that it will take some time but-“

“no, I want to do this… I want to go back to school. I’m actually going insane in my room stuck in my own head, I think it will be good for me”

His parents smiled at him and stood from the sofa to give him a hug.

They waved their son off as he went to school. When he was out of sight they shut the door and made their way to the kitchen, Hana flicked the kettle on to make a coffee

“Keiji… he’s so strong… he’s been through sooo much and he’s just a small boy”

Fuijko cried in to her hands at the kitchen table, Hana walked up behind her and held her shoulders as she cried.

“our son is strong, and we need to also be strong… for him. I think we should go out and get him something”

“like what?”

Hana put her finger to her chin in thought and then pointed it outwards when an idea popped in her head

“I have just the right idea! Come on let’s go!”

The she alpha pulled her mate by the arm dragging her from her chair

“what about the coffee?”

“no time! Come on I’ll drive”

 

4 hours later Hana and Fuijko were sat in the living room wrapping up the present they had brought Akaashi when suddenly the front door opened, it was too early for school to be over with, so they were both confused. But to their horror it was their son…

He walked in to the living room with his school clothes torn and a black eye with a busted lip

“who the fuck! Did this to you?!”

Hana jumped up and placed her hands on either side of Akaashi’s face

“Keiji what the hell happened?”

Fuijko made her way over

“it’s nothing… just a couple of people at school”

“at school?! Wait until I fucking-“

“Hana! Your language!”

“I don’t give a shit, look at our sons face!”

Fuijko turned and looked at the male sadly

“Keiji honey… what happened?”

Akaashi looked down sadly

“I got in to a fight because… people were saying my pup left me just like the alpha… so I…”

“okay, that’s enough… we understand”

Fuijko brought her son in to her arms.

“were moving”

“what!?”

Both omegas spun in shock.

“Keiji was sexually assaulted in this town… he has to deal with horrible memories everywhere he goes and now… now at his school?!”

Hana explained in complete fury

“actually, I would quite like to leave”

Akaashi looked down, Fuijko side smiled at her son

“okay baby, we will move as soon as we can.”

“wh… what are you doing?”

Akaashi frowned at the half wrapped present

“ahhh, we were caught”

Fuijko smiled and bent down to pick the gift up. She handed it to her son

“we got you this in memory of your pup”

Akaashi opened the present and it was a picture of a cherub leaning on a cloud, with short brown curly hair and tiny little green and red wings. The picture was complimented with a golden frame. The omega looked at his parents with teary eyes

“Cherub’s are innocent baby angels, and I thought that because your little one was innocent and was taken too soon that if you had a Cherub by your side then its like always having your pup near you”

Hana smiled at her son as tears flowed down his cheeks, not sad tears… they were happy tears. Akaashi was smiling at his parents and their hearts filled with warmth as it felt like it had been forever since they had seen their son smile. The small family huddled together and held each other for a very long time.

 

**End of flashback!**

 

“and a week later we moved here…”

Akaashi had tears flowing down his cheeks, he turned to Bokuto who was sat at the edge of the bed, cupping his hands and staring to the ground. He stayed silent and the omegas heart dropped

“do… do you hate me now Bokuto-san”

The setter spoke in a hitched tone. Bokuto looked at Akaashi in shock

“hate you? Why on earth! Would I hate you??”

“because I *hic* because you wasn’t my first and… and I bared another alphas-“

“I wanna stop you right there Keiji. There’s no way in hell I could hate you, what happened to you wasn’t your fault at all!”

Akaashi’s bottom lip quivered as he leaned in to Bokuto, the alpha held him close and tight

“there is one thing”

Bokuto added

“hmmmm?”

“I don’t want you to think of Cherub and have a horrible flash back of that alpha ever again, I want to… I want to… claim Cherub as my own”

Akaashi sat up and looked at his mate in complete shock

“wh… what?”

Bokuto smiled and stroked Akaashi’s cheek with his knuckle

“I want to be Cherub’s daddy”

“Koutarou…”

Akaashi wrapped his arms around the alphas neck and kissed him gently on the lips. When he pulled away he whispered

“I love you”

Bokuto smiled at his mate

“I love you too, and Cherub”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wooooow   
> what a wild ride!  
> what could Kuroo possibly need to talk to his parents about?? hmmm  
> Yamaguchi and Tanaka seem to need a long chat with each other ><   
> Akaashi's past was devastating, but at the end of it he got an amazing alpha  
> Bokuto... what a man! 
> 
> I hope you enjoyed the chapter! please leave a comment, and kudos is always appreciated :)
> 
> until next time!


	44. Breaking To Grow

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay! so this chapter is a short one, but its a clear up and needed!   
> I have also dropped a hint in on what the next chapter will be about ;)
> 
> *** trigger warnings, there may be a scene in this chapter that may effect readers ***

_“so, there’s something I need to talk to you about…”_

“hmmm”

_“I called my parents the other week”_

“right?”

_“I spoke to them about when I move to Miyagi…”_

“o…kay?”

_“and I didn’t want to have to wait another year to move close to you, so I asked them if I could take my exams early and move to you sooner if I get good grades… and they said yes”_

“you… you what?”

_“that’s right Tsukki! I’ll be starting my exams next week and my parents are already searching online for a flat in Miyagi”_

“I… I don’t… I don’t know what to say?”

_“you could say ‘oh my god! I’m so excited wooo’ or ya know? Something like that”_

“of course, I’m excited… it just doesn’t seem real…”

_“well it is! I love you Tsukki and I want to be near you all the time and be around you! It feels that since we bonded, and you left to go home, I just feel lost… like something is missing, I get agitated quickly and I just want to… I just want to be around your scent”_

“I know… I feel the same way…”

_“I will keep you updated on how I do in my exams”_

“ye… yeah”

_“so… how’s Yamaguchi doing?”_

“I wouldn’t know, he hasn’t been to school in 3 weeks since it happened and every time I go to see him Saeko tries calling him down, but he doesn’t answer. I don’t want to push him if he doesn’t want to see anyone, Tanaka still comes to school and to practice but he’s quiet and barley talks to anyone”

_“that’s not good man. I take it you have tried phoning him?”_

“yeah of course I have, but his phone is always off”

_“I’m sorry. I hope that he’s okay and that everything gets sorted”_

“so do I. Kuroo I have to go now or I’ll be late for morning practice”

_“okay, I love you!”_

“I love you too”

 

Tsukki hung up and grabbed his school bag, dropping the phone in to the side pocket and placing the strap over his shoulder. He picked up his red sport bag and left his bedroom.

Akiteru walked out from the living room and Tsukki walked straight passed him and went to put his head phones on his head

“wait Kei!”

Tsukki turned, unimpressed that his brother called out for him

“what?”

Akiteru approached the younger

“I’m worried about you Kei, you have barely spoken to anyone… not that you speak to me much anyway, but less then usual. You’ve also lost a lot of weight and won’t eat the food mum makes, she gets heartbroken every time she walks to collect your tray and it’s still sat outside your bedroom untouched”

Tsukki glared at his older brother and turned his body to fully face him

“I don’t really know what you expect of me nii-san. I can’t get a hold of my best friend who lost a baby 3 weeks ago, he got told he can’t have pups and to top it off he can’t bond with his alpha! and speaking of alphas… I miss mine! I miss Kuroo dammit! So sorry if I haven’t been talkative or been very responsive, but I have some shit going on. So, if you don’t mind”

The omega turned and slammed the front door behind him as he left.

Akiteru stared at the door for a moment before sighing and walking back in to the front room. He searched through his phone contacts and messaged the only person he knew who was on the same level of worry… Saeko.

 

At the Karasuno gymnasium the team were all concerned about that absence of Yamaguchi these past few weeks and especially with the way Tanaka had been acting. Quiet, reserved, unaware and slightly snappy.

Everyone was doing their stretches when the gymnasium doors opened

“good morning!”

Tsukki walked in beaming an unusual smile, everyone turned to each other in utter shock and turned back to the 1st year and greeted him good morning back. Suga approached the tall blonde asking if he was okay and the younger just nodded and explained he was fine and never better, this worried the team mum ‘why was he acting so out of character’ Suga frowned and walked back over to Daichi and spoke to him quietly.

Hinata approached the blonde and without a single word just frowned at him, Tsukki turned and smiled

“you know Hinata, that block you did the other day was great. Although just one tip if I may”

Tsukki continued to give the shorter advice on perfecting that kind of block and Hinata stared at him flabbergasted, everyone around also stared at the omega in dismay.

“oh, and Kageyama”

The setter and everyone looked around in shock once again. Did Tsukishima just call the alpha Kageyama and not king?

“what?”

The first year replied bluntly to the blonde

“when you set to be could you just do it slightly higher and away from the net please?”

Kageyama stared stunned at the omega before he replied with a nod. Tsukki looked around at everyone looking at him with an unsure expression plastered all over their faces, he turned to Noya and with a smirk

“your hair seems to be on point today”

The tall blonde complimented the libero before jogging off and putting himself in position. Noya watched with one eye twitching as the omega walked away, he turned to Asahi with a confused look

“okay… what’s wrong with lanky legs?”

Asahi shrugged his shoulders and looked over to Suga and Daichi who also shrugged in response.

The Libero stepped back and wiped his head from sweat, he looked over to Asahi again with slightly dazed eyes and pulled him down, so he could whisper in to his ear

“I erm… I think my pre heat is going to start soon… I think I should go home?”

Asahi growled in response and then looked at his mate in shock

“s… sorry, I don’t know what came over me! But your right, I’ll walk you home”

“no… its fine, you can stay and practice”

Asahi frowned at the omega

“don’t be silly, I’ll walk you home.”

Noya smirked at the alpha and gave in to him. Asahi approached Daichi and explained the situation and the team dad nodded in understanding.

The two mates gathered their water flasks and left the gymnasium right after saying goodbye to everyone.

Ennoshita nudged Narita and nodded his head in the direction of Tanaka, Narita nudged Kinoshita who was just finishing his stretches and he looked at Narita and then in the direction he was looking. Tanaka was staring silently at the ground with a sad expression holding his elbow and swaying slightly. Ennoshita approached the alpha and placed his hand on his shoulder causing him to jump and look up at the beta.

“are you okay?”

Ennoshita asked with sincerity in his voice, he knew he wasn’t okay but that’s all he could think to say. Tanaka stood up straight with a fake smile

“yeah, I’m fine.”

The beta looked at him in disbelief and turned slowly side eyeing the alpha before walking away. Ennoshita made his way back to Kinoshita and Narita and side smiled at them, they both looked over his shoulder back at Tanaka, who was once again in the position he was to start with.

Daichi had decided it was about time they started. Ukai didn’t attend the Saturday practice due to work, which meant the team dad oversaw their practice schedule. They began with a basic set and serve to get everyone warmed up.

The 2nd year alpha was putting on a front, but his mind was obviously elsewhere. He missed 6 out of 10 sets and would growl to himself each time, Kageyama looked over to Suga worried that maybe he was setting wrong to the older but Suga shook his head and sadly smiled at the 1st year.

An hour had passed, and practice was over. As everyone was leaving Suga approached Daichi

“you need to talk to Tanaka”

“and what are you going to do?”

The captain asked his mate

“I’m gonna go talk to another person who wasn’t acting themselves today, and I’m gonna make him go and see his best friend.”

Daichi nodded towards his omega as he watched him run off behind everyone else as they left. He turned to see Tanaka grabbing his water flask and head towards the door

“Tanaka! Can I speak to you for a sec?”

The 2nd year nodded and walked over to the captain.

The gym was empty, and it was just the 2 alphas stood by the volleyball net.

“you going to tell me what’s going on in that near on bold head of yours?”

Daichi ruffled the very short hair of Tanaka’s and the 2nd year batted his hand away

“nothing is going on up there”

The younger turned to walk away and Daichi grabbed his arm, the alpha turned to the captain in shock and then sighed

“Daichi… nothing is going on…”

“look son, there is no one else in the gym. You need to talk to someone on how you feel and what’s going on up there”

Daichi pointed at his own head. Tanaka looked at him slightly agitated but then looked around the gym double checking it was just them two there.

“just let it out Ryu”

Tanaka turned to the team dad with watery eyes

“I… I can’t… I don’t… I lost a pup and now I feel as if I’ve lost my…”

Tanaka bit his lip

“my omega, my mate, MY BEST FRIEND!”

Tears started flowing down his cheeks and Daichi’s heart sunk but he knew the younger needs to break before he could grow

“and I just… I haven’t smelt him in weeks! I haven’t touched his skin, heard his voice, seen him smile… I CAN’T STAND IT DAICHI! I NEED HIM BACK!”

The 2nd year fell to his knees and slammed his fists on the ground and screams in pure anger and upset, tears falling from his face hitting the ground forming small puddles.

“AHHHHH WHYYY JUST WHYYYYY!!!”

The alpha slammed his fists on to the ground again. Daichi rushed to him a knelt, wrapping his arms around the younger and brining him in to a tight hug. Tanaka wrapped his arms around the team dad and clung tightly on to the back of his shirt whilst he buried his head in his shoulder and sobbed his heart out.

Daichi let the 2nd year fall apart in his arms and he knelt holding him for ages until he pulled away and wiped away his own tears.

Seeing his pup fall apart like that was one of the hardest things he’s ever had to witness.

“do you feel better after that?”

Tanaka nodded and wiped his eyes harshly with his palms.

“now, Ryu. Your mate is at home… feeling hell of a lot worse then you are and yet he hasn’t broken yet. You now need to step up and be the alpha he needs. Yamaguchi is an omega that lost a pup he didn’t even know he was pregnant with… him not knowing alone would have had an impact… losing it is just an extra thing. He also can’t personally give his alpha that he loves so much a family that he knows you will want some day and! He can’t bond with the person he loves more then anyone. He is the one who needs the support and you! Are the one that needs to provide that. You need to stop feeling sorry for yourself and be a man”

Tanaka’s bottom lip quivered as he knew Daichi was right. He loves Yamaguchi and needs to be his rock.

 

**At the Tanaka residence**

Yamaguchi was home alone, sat in the bedroom in front of the mirror on the floor. He was topless and had lost that much weight his ribs were beginning to show, his eyes red and puffy and his cheeks stained from tears. His pale skin shinning and reflecting from the slight sunlight peaking through the gap in the curtains.

The omega stared at himself in the mirror and traced his fingers lightly over his ribs and then trailed off to his stomach, he placed his hand flat and whimpered. He looked back up at himself and his eyes everted over to his pencil case lying on the floor, he reached over for it and sat back in place. He rummaged through it roughly, pens flying out and on the floor, until he came across what he was looking for… his pencil sharpener.

He quickly fiddled with it and broke free the bit he was eager to get to; the blade.

He held it between his finger and thumb and began shaking, he looked back in to the mirror and let tears fall down his cheeks. He looked at his pale, skinny, bare arm and placed the blade on top of his wrist. He took a deep breath before he applied slight pressure… not enough to pierce the skin, just enough to dent it in slightly.

The omega choked on a sob and quickly removed the blade from his skin and threw it across the room, he wailed out a scream and threw his head in to his hands and cried harder then he had before. Regretting even thinking about what he was just about to do.

After he finished sobbing he looked forward in to the mirror and stared at his skinny reflection.

“Yamaguchi! The door was open, so I let myself in. I’ve brought your favourite takeaway”

Tsukki slid open the bedroom door and dropped the Chinese food he had in his hand when he looked in to the mirror and saw Yamaguchi’s eyes clouding over in the reflection

“TADASHI NO!!”

The tall blonde dived over the small table in the middle of the room and dropped to the ground wrapping his arms around his best friend. Yamaguchi whimpered in the blonde’s arms, his eyes almost fully clouded over. Tsukki slapped his cheek lightly

“no, don’t do this Tadashi. Don’t drop! Come on, come back”

Yamaguchi’s eyes cleared up and he looked at the blonde in shock and began shaking and crying

“why are you here Tsukki?!, don’t look at me! Go away!”

The freckled omega started thrashing his arms and legs about trying to get out of Tsukki’s hold, but the blonde wasn’t having any of it. He held on to his best friend tight and pulled him in to his chest. Holding and hugging him tight until the shorter got tired and just broke down in to tears.

Tsukki ran soothing circles on to the brunette’s bony bare back, the blonde winced when he felt his best friends spine so clearly through his skin.

“why Tsukki? *hic* wh… why? Why me? Why am I such a shitty omega! I said it from the beginning! I knew I was right. I hate it! I hate my dad, I hate myself, I hate everything… I didn’t even know *hic* I didn’t even know… and now… I can’t give my alpha a family! I can’t connect with him on a bonding personal level… *hic* what am I even good for anymore?!”

Yamaguchi broke, and he broke good and hard. His body trembled in Tsukki’s arms as the blonde held him closer and tighter, now running his fingers through the brunette’s hair. Yamaguchi buried his head in to Tsukki’s neck smelling his scent glands to relax himself.

Once the omega had calmed down he sat himself up slightly and looked at the blonde with the saddest expression Tsukki has ever seen him pull. The blonde cupped Yamaguchi’s face

“finished? Because I would like to say a few things. The first being… just because of the horrible incident that happened to you doesn’t mean you’re a shitty omega, in fact your one of the strongest omegas I’ve ever known… to go through everything that you have and yet your still here. Another thing, yeah, your dad is a dick, but I’m sure karma will catch up to him. You may not be able to bond with Tanaka… but not everyone has to bond with their mate and there isn’t anything stopping you having a family in the future because there’s always children you can adopt and give a loving home to. Oh, and the thing your good for… well that’s everything! You’re my best friend and have been there for me through some real tuff times, you make everyone laugh and smile when your around, your alpha loves you to pieces and he’s been dying inside… as much as I don’t want to admit it… he’s a good guy but he is! An alpha and they do handle things different. The both of you will grow from this and get stronger together.”

Tsukki finally dropped his hands from Yamaguchi’s face when he had finished talking and the brunette looked at him with a half-smile and wiped his eyes

“Ts… Tsukki. You spoke so much”

“yeeeah, I have been all day. I think at one point I even complimented Nishinoya?”

Yamaguchi laughed through his tears slightly

“thank you Tsukki… for saving me.”

“shut up Yamaguchi”

“haha sorry Tsukki”

The blonde smirked at his best friend and ruffled his hair

“Tadashi?”

Both omegas turned to see Tanaka standing at the door with a heart broken expression. This being the first time he had spoken and seen Yamaguchi for weeks, and the sight of his precious omega and how much weight he had lost killed the alpha inside. He felt his heart sink as he let this happen to his mate.

“I’ll leave you two to it”

The blonde stood and made his way through the bedroom and past Tanaka still stood at the door.

The alpha looked at his mate sat on the floor, his poor fragile omega who he hasn’t been able to hold, smell or hear for so long. He ran and collapsed to his knees in front of him, tears filling both of their eyes as they looked at each other. Tanaka placed his hand on Yamaguchi’s cheek and rested his forehead against his. They both inhaled deeply as a zap of tingling flowed around their whole bodies, warmth coursing through them, scents reuniting with one another and a sense of comfort washing over them.

They sat for a moment enjoying each other’s presence before Tanaka lifted Yamaguchi from the floor and laid him on his back on the bed, he looked at how Yamaguchi’s pale stomach fell flat and his ribs poked through. He growled at himself and placed his forehead in between Yamaguchi’s rib cage just above his stomach and started whimpering

“I’m so sorry Tadashi, I’m sorry I let this happen to you”

The omega felt his stomach get wet from the alphas tears and he placed his hand on his head.

“it’s not your fault”

Tanaka looked up at him with tears pouring down his cheeks

“I promise to be a better alpha to you, I promise to look after you and not let anything bad ever happen. I will be your rock, I’ll be your shoulder to cry on. Please let me be there for you”

Yamaguchi smiled at him and Tanaka felt his heart warm as he choked on a sub, so happy to finally see the love of his life smile again.

The alpha crawled his way up to the omegas face and kissed him on the forehead.

 

**3 hours later**

Saeko had finished her shift at work and made her way through the front door. She sadly stood at the bottom of the stairs waiting to hear the cries and whimpers of her brother’s mate, but when she heard silence her heart dropped, and panic washed over her.

She dived up the stairs.

When she got to the bedroom she slid open the door and let her breath out that she didn’t realise she was holding in when she saw Tanaka laying on his back with Yamaguchi cuddled in to his chest… both of the mates sound asleep. The scent in the air was calm and Saeko smiled as she quietly slid the door shut

~ what a relief ~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> well! wasn't that needed!  
> wont be long now until Kuroo and Tsukki reunite for good!  
> Yama and Tanaka now have a chance to grow stronger with each other! :D
> 
> so... can anyone guess what the next chapter will be? ;)
> 
> please leave a comment :D
> 
>  
> 
> until next time!


	45. Noya's Heat!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it feels like its been forever since I've written smut for wildest dreams! I hope you all like it :D

The next morning Asahi was preparing the bedroom for Noya’s heat whilst the omega was in the shower.

The bed was made the pillows were puffed and the alpha had scented the sheets, not really knowing for sure this is how his mate would want it. But he was sure the omega would state if he wanted things different.

Asahi wanted to feel like he was helping in some sort of way, especially with Noya in pre heat.

When the omega entered the bedroom, his hair was wet, and he had a towel wrapped around his waist. Asahi watched as droplets dripped from the tips of his mates hair and ran down his naked chest, the alpha had to refrain from growling as the omega dried and got himself dressed. He decided on a pair of black skinny jeans and a baggy white button up shirt that belonged to Asahi for comfort. Yet another thing to turn the alpha on, his mate in his clothes…

Once Noya was dressed he sat at the side of Asahi on the edge of the bed, as the alpha looked eager to talk to him.

“Noya, this heat when it fully strikes is going to be our first time, I don’t want to hurt you and-“

“you won’t hurt me Asahi”

“I just want to make sure that your 100% ready and are still willing to bond”

Noya shook his head at the alpha

“why would you even doubt it, of course I’m 100% ready and willing to bond with you… I’ve actually been rather excited!”

Asahi blushed at the omega and felt worried that he wasn’t going to be able to control himself once it starts.

“well, before it hits shall we get something to eat so that you have energy?”

The omega nodded excitedly at his mate and stood with an almost skip to the door. Asahi smiled at him until he witnessed his mate suddenly drop to his knees, gasping and holding the front of his shirt.

Asahi took a step forward to help the libero from the ground but was hit with a strong scent of Noya’s pheromones. The alpha frowned as the omega shouldn’t been in full heat yet, surely it was too soon and why so sudden?

Noya turned to face Asahi with flushed cheeks and watery eyes.

“haa… it’s… it’s here…”

The omega stuttered out as he tried climbing to his feet, gripping on to the door handle and controlling his wobbly legs. Asahi felt his inner alpha already wanting to take control, he didn’t want it to take over yet, he wanted to take things slow with his mate. But Noya’s scent was growing stronger and stronger that the alpha could almost choke on the heat overtaking his senses.

Noya whimpered as he walked towards his mate

“pl… please alpha. I _need_ you!”

Asahi felt his pupils dilate but he squeezed his eyes shut and shook his head frantically trying to push his instincts to the side, even if it was just for a moment.

The libero began to unbutton his shirt and seductively pulled it from his shoulders, the white fabric now hanging from his arms exposing his bare torso, his chest raising high as he tried to control his breathing.

“take me _please!_ I feel so hot and need my alpha to fill me”  

Asahi growls and starts removing his clothes.

By the time he was fully naked so was Noya and the omega had placed himself on the bed with his back arched and two fingers inside himself, slick leaking down his thighs.

Asahi growled and lost all control with the sight of his omega on the bed fingering himself and whimpering.

Noya started thrusting his fingers deeper and faster inside causing slick to gush out and soil the sheets below him. He moaned out for Asahi to come and take him, he needed to be filled by his alpha right now!

“alpha! ughhhh PLEASE!”

The omega started to rub his hardened dick with his free hand and whimpered as his body began to shake. Asahi dived for the pack of condoms, ripping one free from the foil and rolling it on himself. He growled as he climbed and crawled over the top of the omegas small frame. As the alphas naked body towered over the omega Noya began to sexually move his hips, circling them and adding a 3rd finger in to his tight slick hole.

Asahi bit his lip and ran his fingers through the shorters flat wet hair. Noya moaned from the contact and his breathing hitched as he could almost reach his sweet spot.

The squirming omega beneath him was sending the alpha wild, especially knowing that he was pleasuring himself and wanting nothing more then to have his dick inside him, filling him up and making him feel amazing.

Asahi leaned in close to Noya’s ear and the feeling of the alphas warm breath brushing against his skin caused him to whimper out a strained moan

“you want me omega?”

The alpha teased as he then bit the shorters ear lobe. Noya quivered

“hnnnn As… Asahi… p… please!”  

The alpha continued to tease his mate and ran his tongue from the omegas collar bone all the way up his neck and began to suck a beautifully purple hickey in to the olive skin. Noya removed his fingers and wrapped both his arms around the taller, running his nails down his back as his skin began to tingle under the alphas teeth.

Noya moaned out as the alpha was sending his heat in to a frenzy.

Asahi made his way back down his neck and to his chest, leaving little bite marks on the way. When he eventually got to Noya’s nipples he traced his tongue lightly over the little nub and blew cold air on it to make it harden even more then what it already was. Once Asahi was pleased he latched his teeth around the hardened nub and pulled it out away from his chest, causing Noya to wince in slight pain but followed it with a gasping whimper for more.

The alpha went to town on the omegas nipples, if he wasn’t sucking and biting on one it was getting pinched and turned between Asahi’s finger and thumb.

The taller continued his direction down, still leaving bite marks. But this time down the middle of the omegas stomach… all the way to his standing pride.

Asahi licked his lips and took the whole thing in one go! Allowing his throat to only slightly adjust as the omegas dick was penetrating his throat muscles. Noya’s back arched so high off the bed that his hips even raised, giving Asahi the perfect opportunity to place his hand underneath. Once Noya relaxed slightly and lowered his body back he found that his mate had placed to fingers at his slick dripping hole. The alpha teasingly traced his finger over the twitching muscle

“ahhh… ye… yes alpha! please!!”

Not even a moment later Asahi had stuck his thick long fingers inside the omega making him whimper and gasp out a heavy moan. The alpha grunted with his mates dick still down his throat. Asahi was turned on to say the least. He began bobbing his head up and down whilst fingering his omegas tight entrance, almost reaching his sweet spot he growled to send vibrations down Noya’s already leaking dick.

Noya moaned out as he could feel himself cuming down his alphas throat, but he couldn’t moan out a warning and he also couldn’t stop.

Asahi pulled back and smirked at his mate as he licked his lips, making sure he swallowed everything and didn’t spill any from the corners. He looked at his mates now sweating body

“present”

The alpha growled and Noya whimpered in response and turned himself on to all fours with his arse up in the air. Asahi knelt behind the omega, getting a good view of his small perky arse. He licked his lips and spread the shorters arse cheeks exposing his tight ring of muscle leaking slick down his thighs.

Asahi ran his tongue up the omegas thigh all the way to his hole and stuck his tongue right in, Noya’s head whipped back as he gasped out a moan

“ye… yes! g…god alpha!! eat me out! Yea… yeah ughhh, just like that… hah… hah… ahhh feels sooo good!”

the omegas body began to shake uncontrollably. Asahi carried on running his tongue in circles against Noya’s inner muscles and began to suck the outside of his hole at the same time. The shorter began to sweat and gush slick uncontrollably, the sound of his alpha slurping and sucking at his hole was sending him crazy.

Asahi kept eating his mate out as he reached his arm around and grabbed the omega pre cummed dick and began pumping at it.

The intense feeling of his alpha rimming him like he was and ice cream and pumping his front hard was making his mind fuzzy and he could barely form words. An intense feeling struck through him and he whipped his head up once again and allowed drool to dribble down his chin as his eyes also watered.

“IM GONNA CUM!”

Were the only words Noya was able to form as he shot his load over the already soiled sheets. The omega panted as an electrifying feeling coursed his whole body. Asahi grunts in excitement as Noya fell limp and rolled over

“Asahi… please… I can’t handle it anymore I… I need you inside me… I need you to fill me up!”

The aces pupils were fully dilated, and his inner alpha had taken over fully, he wasted no time in spreading his mates legs far and wide apart causing Noya to yelp out at the force. Asahi positioned his rock-hard dick at the omegas tight ring and began slowly entering him. Half way in Noya gasped out in pain and his eyes started to water, Asahi’s dilated eyes started to shrink as he heard his mates cries

“are you okay?”

The ace asked worried. Noya shaking under him nodded his head quickly as he controlled his breathing a little better

“yo… your bigger… then any of my he… heat toys hah… unnn”

Asahi shook the alpha away as best he could, remembering this was both of theirs first time and of course it was bound to hurt Noya a little even if he is in heat.

“alpha…”

Noya whimpered

Asahi leaned his body over the omegas for skin on skin contact, he let out soothing pheromones to relax his mate, in which it did. Noya had stopped shaking and he had his arms wrapped around the alpha clutching tightly on to his broad shoulder blades

“Yu, I’m gonna enter you slowly okay? Tell me to stop if it hurts”

Noya shook his head

“no… just push it fully in… I’ll be fine”

The alpha closed his eyes and buried his face in to the crook of Noya’s neck and inhaled his scent. A strong wave of Noya’s heat hit the alpha like a truck but he managed to breath through the intensity and with one quick motion he thrust himself fully inside the omega. Noya’s back arched causing his chest to come in to contact with Asahi’s. The alpha growled when he felt his own sweat and his mates mix together, their skin hot and red.

“are you-“

“I’m fine”

The omega interrupted

“my heat… I can feel it boiling up again… I… I need you”

Asahi placed his forehead on the liberos

“I love you Noya”

Noya smiled at his mate, thankful that he was lucky enough to find an alpha as amazing as him. The omega tilted his head up hoping that Asahi would get the hint and he did, the alpha locked lips with the 2nd year and they shared a passionate kiss before the wave of heat struck and Noya gasped in to Asahi’s mouth. The ace’s eyes once again fully dilated, and he growled in to his mates cheek. He pushed himself up on to his hands and started rolling his hips in circles teasing the omega under him.

Noya gripped the sheets beneath him and gasped every time Asahi managed to stroke across his sweet spot. The omega allowed drool to escape his mouth again and dribble down his chin and neck. Asahi grunted and licked up Noya’s neck and connected their mouths in a sloppy intense kiss, both tongues clumsily wrestling and their teeth crashing against each other’s.

Asahi thrust in deep and hard and Noya whined out

“YES! OH GOD UGHHNNNN ASAHI YES!... THERE! OH MY GOD UHH NNGHHH… HAH… HAH!”

Noya’s breathing picked up and he dug his nails in to the alphas back and ran his tips down, leaving Asahi with a lovely red striped back. The alpha growled and started thrusting deeper and harder making the bed bash against the wall and Noya’s body to rock uncontrollably.

“ughh Noya! Your… so tight… clenching around me like that”

“I… I ca…can’t help it… you feel so good!”

Asahi rolled Noya on to his side and he placed himself behind him thrusting his hips at a quick pace. Noya reached his arms behind his head grabbing on to the alphas hair which had now fallen out of its neat bun.

The 3rd year growled as his mate gripped tightly on to his hair and began to pull down

“Noya… I’m getting close… my… my knot…”

“so am I… KNOT ME ALPHA!”

A quick thrust in to Noya’s tight ring of muscle and Asahi’s knot had formed, and as they both came to a climax the alpha bit down hard on to the back of his mates neck, finally forming a bond.

Noya’s eyes whipped open and tears streamed down his cheeks and the shared emotions and physical attraction spread through the both of them.

Once they had finished cuming and they came down from their high, Asahi unlatched his teeth and pulled himself out as soon as his knot went down. He licked the bond mark to clean it and kissed it as tears fell down his cheeks also.

Noya’s heat was at a calm and he rolled to face Asahi and looked at him with his signature smile

“we… did it”

Asahi smiled

“yeah, we did”

The alpha kissed his mate on the forehead and they took advantaged of the calm and cuddled until it hit again.

20 minutes later and Noya sat up fast and began to shake

“As… Asahi”

The alpha sat up and placed his hand on the smallers back

“its okay, I’m here… you’ll be okay”

Noya turned to look at the alpha with dazed eyes and seductively crawled up to him, removing his used condom, tying it in a knot and chucking it in the bin to the side of the bed. He reached over and grabbed the pack of condoms pulling one out and ripping the foil with his teeth. Asahi growled at the omegas actions and laid back to watch what he was going to do next, and what he did shocked the ace.

He placed the condom in his mouth and lowered himself to Asahi’s already grown man hood and placed his mouth on the tip. He used his lips and skill of tongue to roll the condom down the alphas dick. Noya choked as the tip of his mates dick pushed along the inside of his skinny throat. Asahi was a blushing mess watching his omega apply a condom to him using nothing but his mouth. The alphas dick twitched as he felt Noya’s throat squeeze around it, he held the omegas head down and the shorter choked some more causing the ace to grunt at the sounds. Noya looked up at him, mouth full of cock and eyes watering. He began bobbing his head up and down the long shaft and reached one of his hands behind him to his once again slick leaking hole.

Asahi grabbed his hand to stop him and the omega pulled his head back with a sloppy pop as the dick left his mouth

“ride me, omega!”

Noya looked at his mate in slight shock but saw that the alphas eyes were fully dilated and climbed on top of him. He reached an arm behind him to position his mates glory at his hole and slowly lowered himself on top of him.

Now fully in they both gasped and shivered from the now extreme pleasure they were feeling since the bond. It took them both a minute to come to but once they did Noya started bouncing up and down on the large intrusion, circling his hips hoping to find the right spot.

Both fully aware when he did as Noya gasped and gripped at Asahi’s thighs behind him. He used the alphas upper legs for balance as he frantically rocked and bounced himself up and down. Asahi held on to Noya’s hips for stability.

Grunts, moans, groans, whimpers and gasps filled the air as the mates were enjoying the intimacy being shared.

Neither of them lasted long and within about 10 minutes they both moaned out in a joint orgasm.

Asahi knotted the omega and Noya came all over the alphas stomach and chest.

Asahi raised his knees up and Noya fell back on to them to catch his breath. They both stayed in that position until they came down from their high and the alphas knot went down. Noya flopped to the side of his mate and curled in to his chest. The alpha welcomed his mate in with and open arm and pulled him in close and kissed the top of his head.

A warm tingling washed over them, and their emotions were joint, no words needed to be spoken.

 

4 days later and Noya insisted on going back to school even though Asahi insisted that he rest because his heat had only just ended a day prior.

The mates walked in to the gymnasium and the first thing they noticed was Yamaguchi stood talking to Tsukki. Noya beamed a massive smile

“Yamaguchi! Good to see you back”

The first year turned and smiled

“its good to be back”

Asahi nodded towards the freckled first year and the omega imitated the same action. Suga approached the mates

“Nishinoya? I didn’t expect to see you so soon”

Noya laughed with his hand behind his head

“yeeeeah, my heats don’t last that long. Usually about 3 days”

Suga looked at the younger in shock

“that’s sooo lucky! My last exactly 1 week! It’s exhausting!”

“your telling me!”

Daichi laughed behind him and Suga slapped his chest with a frowning pout. The rest of the team burst in to laughter

“I’m guessing with that bandage around your neck you two bonded?”

Kageyama half questioned half stated. Noya smiled at the young alpha and nodded, Asahi was a blushing mess at the side of him and Daichi couldn’t help but nudge him in the ribs with his elbow. Asahi winced in slight pain but chuckled even so.

Everyone had finished their stretches and went off in small groups, the 1st years in one group the 2nd years in another and the 3rd years walked around and observed and advised on the different techniques.

Ukai arrived at the gym and explained that the shop didn’t need him today, so he came to coach.

Everyone grouped back together and was ordered to set themselves up for a practice match, Asahi asked Noya to take it easy and even though he agreed… the omega had a different idea on how taking it easy meant. He still ran around the court frantically and did his famous rolling thunder making Hinata cheer in happiness to be able to witness it again.

Noya was showing signs of being a bit wobbly on his feet but no one seemed to have noticed apart from Asahi, he watched his mate worried as he was sweating more then usual and was wiping his head regular.

The alpha approached the libero

“Noya, you said you were going to take it easy”

“I am taking it easy”

The omega frowned at his mate

“you really think what your doing is taking it easy?”

“yeah I do Asahi… what’s your problem?”

“my problem? My problem is, you have only just finished your heat, so your body will still be weak and! We bonded a couple days ago… you won’t be in top shape for another couple days”

“I’m fine!”

“no, you’re not!”

Asahi slightly growled at his mate causing him to step back a bit and for everyone else to turn around in wonder.

“will you just stop being such a butt-face!”

The libero stormed off leaving Asahi in shock and the first years sniggered quietly whilst everyone else looked at them worried.

Noya wanted to prove his mate wrong, wanted to show that he’s completely fine. So, he did what any other idiot would do and upped his game!

The libero watched as the ball went in to the air and got slapped towards his side of the net. He eyed the other end of the court, clearly not being able to make it in time. But he pushed himself at full force to receive it. He tumbled and rolled actually managing to connect the ball with his fists. Everyone watched in shock as the ball went back up in the air and Tanaka ran in to spike it scoring them a point. Tanaka turned to high five the libero but stopped stunned as he watched his best friend’s eyes flutter as he wobbled backwards, not being able to control his balance he starts to sway. Luckily Ukai caught on a dived towards the omega catching him just in time before he hit the floor.

Noya opens his eyes slightly and realised the coach holding him up and jumps forward as if nothing had happened. Asahi growls in annoyance

“IF YOU HAD JUST LISTENED!”

Asahi barked at the omega, Noya turned to look at his mate in shock and whimpered away from him. The other omegas bowed their heads slightly and Daichi jogged over to the ace and pulled him to the side.

“Asahi… I know your worried about your mate, but you need to be careful how you go about things. You have just bonded with him so now he’s going to feel extremely intimidated if you bark, growl or even use your pheromones around him. He’s vulnerable to you now and he’s in your care, you need to be the right kind of alpha… also… your bark effected the other omegas”

Asahi looked around worried and ashamed of himself. It was such an out of character moment for him and he don’t know what came over. He looked at the team dad with a sympathetic look

“sorry… I just… I don’t want anything bad to happen to him. I love him so much and he’s pushing his body when its not ready to be pushed yet”

“I’m sorry Asahi…”

The two alphas turned to see Noya standing sheepish

“I didn’t mean to make you worry, I know you care and I love you too…”

The omega continued

Asahi walked passed Daichi and towards his mate, wrapping his arms around him and pulling the smaller in to a tight hug

“please… sit out for a bit”

The omega nodded towards the alpha and sat on the bench at the side of Kiyoko and Yachi

Kiyoko smiled at him and passed him his water flask and Yachi passed him a small towel. The libero smiled and thanked them before downing most of his drink and wiping his face and neck.

The practice continued like normal and Noya sat chatting with the girls non-stop for the whole thing. Yachi was asking if his neck still hurts and what bonding felt like and Kiyoko was watching Yachi’s amazed face as Noya was explaining everything.

The female omega turned excitedly towards her alpha then soon blushed at her and turned away feeling embarrassed.

Kiyoko grinned with happiness as she was hoping Yachi would want to bond with her at some point soon and that was a clear sign that she did. The she alpha felt herself gain a small blush and she looked in the other direction awkwardly.

Noya picked up on the girl’s mannerisms and realised that they could possibly be the next ones to form a bond. The libero smiled at them and turned just in time to see his alpha get a spike

Once practice was over everyone collected their things before they made their way to the club room and later separated to go to their lessons. Asahi waited behind for Noya and offered to walk him to class, the omega insisted he didn’t have to and that he didn’t mind going by himself, but the alpha didn’t want to take no for an answer and walked him anyway.

Just before the libero walked in to his class he turned and pecked Asahi quickly on the lips

“I love you, you big oaf”

Asahi smiled at his omega

“I love you too, Yu”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> soooooooo how was it? :D  
> Asahi and Noya are finally bonded yayyyy  
> please leave a comment :)  
> also you can follow me on tumblr where I post about wildest dreams :) tumblr name = haikyuutrash11
> 
> until next time!


	46. Unexpected!

It was the weekend and Suga was getting ready for his weekly meet up with an unexpected friend for coffee.

“this top or this top?”

The omega held each top up against himself

“hmmm that one”

Daichi pointed at the grey polo shirt. Suga frowned at the alpha

“yeah… okay so I’m gonna wear this one”

“but that’s not the one I pointed at”

“yeah I know, but you have bad taste”

“so, you were gonna go for the opposite one I chose anyway?!”

The alpha frowned at his mate. Suga turned with a smile and nodded before turning back to the mirror and putting the navy-blue V-neck on to go with his black skinny jeans and navy-blue converse.

“you planning on getting off the bed at all today?”

Suga asked his mate who was laying sprawled out still in his pyjamas. Daichi looked over at the omega with an unimpressed expression.

“soon… no. But yes, at some point I will get up, I just don’t see the point in rushing seeing as practice got postponed until tomorrow. I’m gonna take full advantage of relaxing for the day!”

Suga sighed and shook his head in response

“okay, well I’m not sure what time I’m gonna be back… but I have my phone on me if you need anything”

The omega hoped over to the bed, kissing the alpha on the lips before pulling back and half skipping out of the bedroom.

 

Suga would catch the same bus to town at the exact same time every Saturday morning. Once he got to his destination he made his way to his new favourite coffee shop ‘Starbucks!’ where he sat down and awaited his company.

“yo ho! Sorry I’m late. I stayed at Iwa-chan’s last night and he left before I woke up and he didn’t bother waking me up”

Suga smiled at Oikawa as he took his bag and coat off and sat down.

“no worries, at least your alpha is up and out of bed. Daichi was still in his pyjamas looking like he wasn’t gonna move for another couple hours.”

Oikawa giggled at the silver haired omega

“I’ll go order our drinks. Same as usual yeah?”

Suga nodded at the brunette as he glided over to the counter.

The taller reappeared holding a tray with two mochas balanced on it, he placed it on the table and Suga smiled up at him.

“so, where did Iwaizumi go?”

“ughh”

The brunette rolled his eyes as he sat down

“its his driving test today”

“oh wow!... but whys that a bad thing?”

“its not a bad thing… it’s just he’s been banging on about it all week. Worried that he might fail and that he’s spent so much money on lessons etc etc”

“well… I hope he passes”

The silver haired beauty spoke as he took a sip from his drink.

“he will, he’s a good driver. He’s just worrying for no reason…”

Oikawa rolled his eyes and sipped from his drink.

“anyway, enough about my alpha, how is Daichi?”

Suga smiled at the other

“he’s good. He’s happy that practice got moved to tomorrow so”

“speaking of practice, how is Tobio getting along with everyone else?”

Suga frowned slightly at the brunette

“he’s doing fine… why?”

“oh no reason! He just wasn’t-“

“well he’s doing fine”

Oikawa sat back and frowned at the shorter

“okay… I see I’ve hit a nerve?”

“nope”

Suga sipped his drink and smirked at the other causing the other to chuckle slightly.

“so Koushi… you said you have a big house, how big is it exactly?”

“hmmm”

The Karasuno setter placed a finger on his chin in thought

“it’s big enough”

“for what?”

“it’s a secret”

“what! Why??”

“because if people knew how big it was they would wanna live with us”

The setter began laughing

“not me! The only place I would want to live is either with Iwa-chan or one of the deluxe houses near the park with the lake… you know the one?”

Suga stared at the brunette blankly and looked to the side before he sipped more of his drink. Oikawa’s mouth fell open as he leaned forward

“YOU LIVE IN ONE OF THOSE DELUXE HOUSES!!”

“shhhh!”

Suga placed his cup down and looked around

“yeah… we do”

“how many rooms does it have!”

“5…”

“5!”

“keep it down Oikawa!”

The setter laughed as he watched Oikawa staring in amazement.

“how do you even afford that?”

“we don’t? it belonged to Daichi’s nan. He was pretty much raised by her and she was… on the rich side let’s say and she left the house to Daichi when she passed away”

“wow… that’s errr amazing! That’s so lucky!”

“well… I think Daichi would rather have his nan back then have a massive house”

Suga side smiled and Oikawa looked at the other setter sadly

“anyway! Tell me where you live! Do you live with your parents or?”

“erm… well my home life is actually boring, so I just stay with Iwa-chan a lot”

Suga looked at the brunette with a sceptical squint but let it pass.

“ughhh you know, I can’t wait to have a day of freedom! Not have to do course work or volleyball practice”

“you get a day of freedom?”

Oikawa questioned

“yeah, the team are going to that famous water theme park in Kyoto for the weekend next month”

The brunette looked at Suga excitedly

“oh my god! I’ve always wanted to go there! We will come too!”

Suga looked at the setter horrified

“no, you can’t!”

“what? Why?”

Oikawa frowned at him.

“well… erm… because…”

The brunette gasped

“they don’t know about us, do they?! I’m a secret!”

“no! well…”

“are you ashamed of me?!”

“noo of course not! It’s just”

“hmmmm”

Oikawa frowned at the shorter

“okay fine… only Daichi knows that we see each other at the weekends…”

Suga hung his head and cupped his mug. The omega not wanting to boost about meeting up with the rival setter for coffee to the rest of the team, because he knew he would get the stick for it. Especially from Kageyama.

“rude!”

Suga whipped his head up to see Oikawa pouting with his arms crossed over his chest

“I’m sorry…”

“well you can make up for it at the theme park”

Suga bit his cheek in thought, how bad can it be really?

“okay fine…”

“hahaha”

The taller clapped and sat forward. The setter continued talking between themselves about dates of the theme park, social events, school, volleyball, shopping, fashion and even how good their drinks taste. Oikawa looked from the corner of his eyes and sighed, Suga looked at him confused and turned to the side and saw a very tall, very skinny red haired male omega making his was over to the table

“ololol looky who we have here! Oikawa Tooru”

The red haired pulled a chair from another table placing it at the setters and sat his arse down with them. Oikawa did nothing but stare blankly at the male

“Tendou Satori… why are you here? And where’s your mate…”

Tendou sat back in his seat and crossed his arms

“he’s just parking up”

Suga stared at the two males who clearly had some sort of tension between themselves. The silver haired sat forward smiling

“sooo, are you going to introduce me to your friend?”

“ughh no… he isn’t my friend”

“well that wasn’t very friendly”

Tendou turned in shock to the brunette by sassily rolled his eyes and held his hand out towards the Karasuno setter

“Tendou Satori, mid blocker for Shiratorizawa”

Suga was just about to shake the red heads hand until he heard what school he was from and instead greeted him with a shocked expression

“oh… w… wow. So does that mean your mate is-“

 “I hope you’re not bothering these two Satori”

The three omegas turned to see Shiratorizawa’s ace walking over to them.

“ughhh speak of the devil”

Oikawa rolled his eyes, Suga frowned at him

“is there something I’m not getting here?”

“I’m sorry, I didn’t catch your name”

Tendou looked over to the silver haired omega

“oh, it Sugawara Koushi”

“well Sugawara, Oikawa here is just gutted that he’s not with a winning volleyball team”

“I am not! I would rather put my hands in a blender then play volleyball for Shiratorizawa!”

Tendou laughed as he just loved to tease the brunette, it was a thrill just to see him get angry and sulk. The red haired had a habit of tormenting as many people as he possibly could in one day, well those who weren’t that close to him anyway. Oikawa was an easy pray to him as he would bite to his little antics, and there was nothing better to the red head then seeing a sulking face in front of him. Tendou wasn’t evil, he just loved to wind people up the wrong way. Ushijima on the other hand was quite a quiet type, a total opposite to his omega. The alpha would speak his mind without a filter, but he wouldn’t wind people up on purpose. However, his presence alone was enough to wind Oikawa up.  

Suga looked between the three, feeling slightly awkward and finally seeing Ushijima in the flesh, the size of him and the fact he’s built like a brick shit house got the omega curious as he looked at his skinny red head mate in wonder. The tension was so thick that Suga felt as if he could karate chop the air and slice right through it.

Suddenly the silver haired omegas phone rang, and he sighed in relief that he was saved by the bell.

“sorry, I’ll be right back”

Suga stood and bowed before he made his way over to the corner of the coffee shop.

 

“Kiki?”

_“hey Koushi! Sorry to ring suddenly!”_

“oh no, its fine actually… you kinda saved me”

_“oh?”_

“yeah long story, what’s up?”

_“I’ve just had a major delivery and I’ve over estimated myself and I was wondering if you would be able to come over and help? I’ll pay you of course!”_

“hahaha no you don’t need to pay me. I’ll be right over!”

_“really? Ahhh thank you soooo much Koushi!”_

The omega hung up and placed his phone in his pocket and jogged back over to the table of tension

“hey, sorry Oikawa I need to go something has popped up”

The brunette sat forward suddenly

“what? Your gonna leave me with these guys?!”

The omega pointed his thumb at the Shiratorizawa mates

“sorry! I’ll see you next weekend for our last coffee before we go against each other”

The silver haired winked at the setter and the taller smirked as he watched him dart out of the coffee shop. But he then remembered who he had been left with and rolled his eyes.

 

Suga arrives at Kiki’s shop and walks in looking at half unpacked boxes everywhere! There were so many boxes that he couldn’t even so the beta girl anywhere. He continued to search the store for his childhood friend when suddenly an item of clothing came out of nowhere and landed perfectly on his head. This action stopped the omega in his tracks and he removed the item with a frown

“Kiki?”

The setter peaked his head around a stack of boxes to see the beta red in the face dripping in sweat trying to sort through the boxes

“ahem!”

The silver haired female jolted and turned around

“oh Koushi! Thank god!”

The female jumped up and wrapped her arms around the omega

“eew Kiki your sweating”

The beta stepped back and if she wasn’t already red in the face she would be turning red now

“s… sorry, I seem to have accidently ordered too much”

“you think?”

The omega said as he looked around the store. He began to remove his bag and take his coat off

“where shall I start?”

Kiki decided to close the shop and whack up the music so her and her childhood friend could get to work. An hour later and the store was starting to look like more of a store again and not a pig sty, Suga and Kiki managed to have a laugh whilst sorting through some of the boxes and they got to have a good old catch up on each other’s personal lives and what’s new.

Kiki wiped the sweat from her forehead with the back of her hand and stood grabbing her box of cigarettes from her counter draw. She sat on the chair behind the till and lit up. Suga stood and made his way over to her with a disapproving look

“haven’t you given up yet?”

“pfft no… this business can be stressful. Word of advice don’t run your own business”

The beta cracked up laughing and Suga just smirked at her before picking up a box and placing it on the counter, he began rummaging through

“oh these are role play outfits… where do these go-“

The omega stopped when he pulled out one that caught his eye

“like that do ya?”

Kiki winked at the setter. Suga pulled it out from the plastic packaging it was in.

A 3-piece maid outfit. Black tank top with a white frill running along the top seem, a short black tutu skirt with a white waist band, white under frill and a mini frill apron sowed to the middle. To top off the outfit, white stockings with lacy tops that would wrap nicely around the thighs.

“try it on”

“ahh no I can’t”

“why not?”

“well… erm because… I’ve already spent over my limit this month and Daichi will kill me if I buy more stuff”

Kiki laughed at the omega

“oh Koushi… I’ll let you have it! You did help me in the store after all”

The female smiled. Suga looked at her excited and ran to the changing rooms.

Once Suga had the outfit on Kiki begged him to come out and show her, which the omega didn’t mind. All the outfits he had got from there she has seen him in them before he bought them anyway, so it wasn’t a big deal.

The omega came out from the changing room and Kiki beamed a massive smile towards him. The top fell perfectly off his shoulders, showing a perfect amount of skin, his whole stomach was showing, and the skirt was so short that if he was to bend over his whole arse would be exposed. The stockings came half way up his thighs nicely making them look long and slender.

“oh, wow Koushi you never fail to express me”

Kiki couldn’t help but run her index finger from the bottom of the tank top down his bare stomach to the waistband of the skirt. Suga giggled and stepped back

“stop that tickles!”

Kiki laughed at the setter and turned to empty more boxes whilst Suga went back in to the changing rooms.

When he came out he shoved the outfit back in the plastic packaging and put it in his bag.

“what’s that?”

Suga looked over to an open box on the counter, a bar poking out of it and some other toys. Kiki hummed and made her way over pulling out the object the omega was eyeing up

“this?”

The beta waved it around slightly and the setter nodded

“it’s a leg spreader!”

“a what?!”

“hold on”

Kiki rummaged through the box some more until she found two ankle cuffs and placed them on either end of the bar

“so, its like this… you strap your ankles up here and”

The beta pulled the bar, so it became longer and Suga’s jaw dropped

“oh… my… god!”

The omega was almost speechless, and Kiki giggled

“you can get the cuffs in pink ya know!”

Suga looked at her even more surprised as the beta made her way around the counter and to the rack of different cuffs. She reached up and grabbed a pair of pink leather ankle cuffs and hooked them up to the bar. She waved the bar around with a smile across her face, Suga giggled giddily

“you can have this”

She chucked the bar for Suga to catch

“that box of items came free because I ordered so much”

She continued and made her way back to the counter to unload the rest. Suga pushed the bar down to its original size and pushed it in to his bag the best he could.

Suga continued to help some more with sorting out the boxes, once he was done Kiki thanked him for all the help and told him that he was a life saver. Suga hugged and thanked her for the bits before he bowed and left.

 

Back at home Daichi was finally dressed, but only in lounge pants and an overhead hoodie. He was sat at the kitchen island eating soup when he heard a key turning in the lock of the front door. He peaked his head to the side slightly where he could see down the hall and to the front of the house. He saw his mate quickly entering, taking his shoes off and sprinting up the stairs without even acknowledging him. The alpha frowned whilst holding a spoon full of soup, he sipped loudly and shook it off, that was until the curiosity got the better of him, he grabbed the bowl and drank the remaining, he wiped his mouth and hopped down from the stall.

He made a slow quiet walk up the stairs as he could hear Suga crashing about in their bedroom. When he got to their door he knocked and asked if everything was okay in there. Suga replied with a mumble and told him not to come in, but Daichi was beyond intrigued with what his mate was doing that he just entered. He stopped in his tracks when the omega screeched at him, the alphas jaw dropped when he saw his omega in the maid outfit

“Daichi!! You ruined the surprise!”

The omega pouted. Daichi couldn’t stop looking his mate up and down, he began growling playfully and dived towards him, grabbing him with one arm around his wait and pulling him in close to his chest. He ran his hand up the omegas bare back and growled some more whilst sticking his nose in to the crook of the omegas neck, taking his whole scent in.

“you look so sexy”

Suga rolled his head back loving the touch of his mate and already feeling intoxicated by the alphas pheromones.

The omega put his hand under Daichi’s hoodie and ran his hand up and over his chest looking at the alpha with full lust in his eyes. Daichi moaned and started to kiss up his mates neck, along his jawline and to his lips. They begin to make out softly and sweetly, as it becomes intense Suga pulls away and smiles at the alpha

“actually Daichi, I’m not really in the mood. Maybe we can carry this on tomorrow”

The omega teased

“oh, hell no! I’m not having you blue ball me again!”

“huh?!”

Suga pouted and then got flung over his alphas shoulder and thrown on to the bed. Daichi quickly rummaged the draws and pulled out two sets of handcuffs and cuffed Suga’s wrists to the metal bed frame.

“Dai come on, what are you doing?”

The omega asked half curious half excited  

“well, you have a habit of leading me on and then running away”

Daichi began to strip his clothes off

“but not today. Today I’m going to tease the hell out of you… and with that outfit… I think I want to see you whimpering, squirming and begging for me… little maid”

Suga’s eyes widened and he smiled. He smiled thinking Daichi doesn’t have it in him to ONLY! Tease him. The alpha was stood in just his boxers and as he pulled them down he noticed something sticking out of Suga’s bag, he frowned and made his way over to it. As he pulled it out Suga gasped

“oh no! we don’t… you should just… let’s not use that… just put it back!”

The omega pretty much begged as Daichi was extending it and then pushing it back to its original size repeatedly. Suga gulped as the alpha turned with a massive grin and scheming eyes. Daichi sat at the end of the bed and laughed evilly as he grabbed one of Suga’s ankles.

The alpha growled at how amazing his legs looked in the white almost see through stocking, he grabbed the pink leather and tied it tightly around the omegas ankle causing him to yelp slightly at the tightness

“hahaha very funny Dai… you can stop now”

The omega spoke as he was trying to move his free leg away from his mate, the alpha growled and quickly grabbed his ankle and cuffed it up as quickly as possible

Suga was now laying with his arms cuffed above his head and his legs fairly spread. His breathing got heavier as the nerves and excitement were mixing within each other making the omega feel overwhelmed

“don’t be nervous Suga, this will be fun”

The alpha spoke as he stood at the end of the bed holding the bar up, lifting the omegas legs from the bed. Daichi bit his bottom lip as he made eye contact with his mate and quickly extended the bar. Suga gasped and his back arched slightly as his legs were spread wide.  

“I’m gonna have so much fun with you!”

The alpha smirked

Suga let his back fall back to the mattress but the captain still held the bar up and placed it over his head, so he could crawl between the omegas legs, he let his mates legs fall down.

The bar ran down his back as he was crawling further up towards the omegas body. When he reached Suga’s bare stomach he trailed sloppy kisses in a straight line up the middle all the way to the top, he pulled the bit of fabric down slightly and flicked his tongue over the omegas nipple. Suga moaned out as his nipples were such a weakness, Daichi began to nibble and bite on the hardening nub as he ran his hand up and over the fabric on the other side

“ughh Please… Daichi…”

The alpha pulled the other side down and began pinching at the other nipple

“hnnnghh ye… yeAHH!”

The omega gasped as Daichi bit down quite hard and sent Suga in to a shivering mess.

The alpha felt Suga’s dick hardening against his stomach and he smirked up at the omega

“enjoying this are we?”

Daichi teased as he licked his lips and swopped nipples, now nibbling and biting on the other whilst pinching the one he was previously latched on to.

After a while of teasing the nubs they had become bright red and slightly swollen. The alpha sat up and grabbed the bar that was spreading Suga’s legs behind him and brought it up and over his head as he stood away from the bed

“wh… where are you going?”

Suga whimpered at the loss in contact

“just getting something to stop you enjoying yourself too early”

The alpha explained confusing Suga. Daichi pulled a thin red ribbon from the draw and made his way back over to the bed. He pulled the omegas skirt up, noticing that he didn’t have any underwear on he growled. He placed the ribbon around the omegas rock hard dick and tied it in to a bow. Suga moaned from the tightness

“that should stop you cumming”

“stop me cumming?”

The omega repeated his mate in a panicked tone. Daichi nodded with a massive smile plastered across his face.

The alpha climbed back through the leg spreader and began sucking hickeys all over Suga’s stomach, the omega flinched with each suck as he felt the skin tingle beneath the alpha teeth, Daichi felt Suga’s dick flinch every time he bit in to part of the omegas skin.

By the time the alpha was done sucking hickeys in to his mates stomach he had left 9 bruises, he growled and kissed each one of them as he ran his hands up either side of the setter and under the top grabbing on to both his nipples and pinching them once again, but this time at the same time. All of the setter’s body was tingling in pleasure as the alpha rubbed, stroked and bit the rest of his skin. From his stomach to his legs, thighs, arms, neck and chest!

Suga was left with love bites all over his body and he was a whimpering mess begging his mate for more as he wiggled his hips. Daichi kissed up the omegas inner thigh and up his hard shaft, Suga whimpered as he felt his mates lips kissing and lightly sucking up his restrained dick until he reached the tip. The setter gasped as the alpha flicked his tongue quickly over the tip.

“ugh. Daichi please take the ribbon off! I n… need to…”

“not just yet, I’ve only just begun”

The captain growled excitedly and Suga’s breathing picked up as he was desperate to let out his load, it was building up and he felt like he was going to burst.

Daichi sucked on the tip of the omegas dick and slowly bobbed his was down to the hilt, where his lips met the red ribbon. Suga’s legs began shaking from all the clenching and the stretch, his muscles hurt as he was so desperate to let lose but wasn’t allowed. The alpha continued sucking hard on his mates twitching member whilst flicking his tongue around the tip each time he pulled back.

“ahh… ughhh… pl… please Daichi! I… c… can’t anymore!”

“hmmmmm”

The alpha hummed around the omegas dick causing his back to arch and his eyes to shoot wide open. His whole body began to shake as he moaned through an intense sensation shooting around all his sensitive areas. His breathing picked up and he laid there in shock with watery eyes

“wh… what was th… that…”

The setter breathed out. Daichi pulled back with a pop

“that my dear sweet Koushi was a dry orgasm”

Suga looked at his mate through dazed eyes. The omegas arms were tired from being cuffed up and his legs felt weak, he didn’t know how much more he could take of Daichi’s teasing.

The alpha was also reaching his limit and he crawled back under the bar and lifted the omegas legs in to the air once again. Daichi smirked as he looked at his messed-up omega restrained in every way possible, panting on the bed and trying to squirm his tired body around.

“here hold this for a minute”

The alpha playfully growled. Suga frowned as Daichi pushed the bar further up and forward and placed it in Suga’s cuffed hands. The omega yelped as he isn’t normally that flexible.

“D… Daichi I can’t stay like this!”

The omega moaned as his legs were stretched and above his head, Daichi getting the best view as he stood at the end of the bed looking at his mate bent in half and his legs making a perfect V shape exposing his twitching hole.

“hold nice and tight, don’t let go no matter what! Okay?!”

Suga shook his head but gripped the bar tighter and watched between his legs as his alpha crawled up from the bottom of the bed and places his head by his hole

“Dai… what are you-AHHHHHUGGHHH!”

Suga gripped the spreader bar tightly, threw his head back and clenched his teeth as the alpha began eating him out. Sucking and licking at his hole before he stuck his tongue right in and swirled it around and against the omegas inner walls. This sending the setter over the edge, he couldn’t control his voice any more and the room was filled with very loud moans and groans. Suga whimpered in pleasure at the techniques Daichi was performing with his tongue.

Suga’s body tensed and he bucked his hips up as if to cum everywhere; but nothing… the omegas dick was still restricted, and he quivered as another dry orgasm rocketed through his body.

The omegas breathing was deep and strained as he tried to come back down from his high.

He was that concentrated on coming back down that he didn’t realise his alpha was rummaging the box in the cupboard full of their toys. Daichi picked out two items and made his way back over to the bed, once Suga had calmed he opened his eyes to see Daichi standing over him, he jolted slightly and watched how the alpha had another pair of cuffs. He placed one end on the bar and the other end on the metal head rest

“this will make sure you don’t drop the bar… you can still hold it if you want, for something to grip on to”

The alpha winked at his mate. Suga shook his head in panic

“no… no more… I c… can’t”

“I’m just getting you back for all the times you blue balled me”

“I haven’t blue balled you that much!”

The alpha laughed

“you have to be kidding me, right? Anyway, enough talk… I’m not done with you”

Daichi picked up the second item he pulled from the closet

“we haven’t used these vibrating anal beads on you in a while…”

The alpha smirked as he pressed the first bead against Suga’s twitching ring of muscle. The omega had started leaking slick and made it easy for the alpha to push the first bead in, followed by the 2nd then the 3rd and so on, until there were 8 beads deep inside the setter’s tight hole. Daichi was eager to switch the vibration on full but knew that Suga wouldn’t be able to handle the max setting due to previous experiences, with the omega full on screaming for it to be turned off followed by thick strings of cum going everywhere. As much as that wouldn’t be the case for the omega now, he didn’t want to over stimulate his mate, he wanted to make everything pleasurable for him.

“D… Daichi… hah its touching my… my AHH!”

The alpha turned on the 1st of 5 settings. Suga started squirming around the best he could and gasped when his mate turned it up to the 2nd

“hah… hah… st… I… need… it’s on m…my!”

3rd setting

“ugghhhhhh….hnnnnnnghhh”

Suga’s legs started shaking and he gasped for air as the intensity shook right through him.

“and lets just skip 4 and jump to 5”

The alpha growled as he turned it up to full.

Suga’s back arched and the sound of the 3 cuffs attached the bed, the spreader and his wrists began clanking loudly against the metal frame as the omega was trying to escape the toy. His body speaking louder then words and was proving to find the feeling of the vibrating anal beads against his prostate unbelievably sensational.

“f… fu… AHHH… hnnnnnn…. Ughhhh!”

The alpha growled seductively at his moaning and shaky mate. He removed the anal beads and threw them to the floor, he leaned to the draws and grabbed a condom. Once he had securely wrapped himself he began rubbing up and down the back of Suga’s thighs. He positioned his painfully hard boner at the omegas tight ring and shoved himself fully in, deeper then he had ever been before

“AHHH… UGHHH F… FUCK! YES! DADDY!! UGHHH SHOVE IT IN ME!”

The omega moaned out completely losing himself in the lustful moment of ecstasy, the alpha undone the ribbon slightly and almost instantly pre-cum started to leak out of Suga’s deprived and restrained dick.

Daichi thrust him self in hard and deep, he followed that movement with three littles thrusts then a deep hard one. This momentum was sending Suga in to a wild moaning mess as he begged his alpha to give it to him good

“UGHHH… HARDER!”

The setter begged and Daichi heard him loud and clear. He began thrusting at a deep full speed until a certain scent hit him and he felt his eyes dilate. He stopped moving and shook his head to clear it, he looked his mate in the eyes and they were watery and pleading, his body was sweating, and his skin turned pink. All these signs… Daichi was pretty sure he knew what was happening, he looked down and removed himself from the omegas hole and as doing so slick leaked out and down his thighs. The alpha whipped his head up and Suga had began panting

“al… alpha please… help”

Daichi quickly grabbed the cuff keys and freed the omegas arms and released the bar, Suga’s leg slumped straight down and he was panting

“Koushi… are you in heat?”

The omega nodded in response. Daichi’s eyes widened as he knew his mate wasn’t due another heat for at least a month

~ did the teasing do this to him ~

The alpha snapped back in to reality as Suga untied his twitching dick, hot thick spurts of cum shot out of him in a stringy texture, covering his tutu skirt, stomach and top. The sight of Suga completely losing it after he let out his loud was making the alpha even more horny, let alone the omegas heat scent in the air also doing weird things to him. His eyes began to dilate again, and he threw himself off the bed

“I’ll be right back!”

The alpha called out as he burst out of their bedroom and downstairs searching for his phone. He finally found it on the kitchen side and searched through his contacts to text the only person he knew that would be able to pass on the message and take care of things

 

 **Daichi:** _Asahi! Something has come up. Suga and I won’t be able to make practice for the rest of the week. You’re in charge_

 **Beard-man:** _is everything okay?_

 **Daichi:** _I may have gone a bit over board with Suga and sent him in to an early heat ><_

 **Beard-man:** _ahhh I see, well good luck! Lol_

 **Daichi:** _its gonna be a long week! Hahaha_

 **Beard-man:** _not like you’re actually complaining though_

 **Daichi:** _I’m really not! Have you seen Suga! I’m such a lucky alpha_

 **Beard-man:** _hahaha okay well stop texting me and go back to your mate… he needs you!_

 **Daichi:** _oh shit, yeah, your right… see you in a week or so!_

 **Beard-man:** _lol bye_

 

Daichi made his way back up to the bedroom and when he enters the room Suga’s scent hits him like a truck and the alpha growled. Suga was rolling around on the bed pumping at his own dick whilst still being spread open by the spreader bar.

The alpha ran over to the whimpering mess on the bed and began to unbuckle the pink leather strap around the omegas ankles

“no wait!!!”

Suga burst out of nowhere

“keep the spreader on me… keep me spread and presented for you alpha.”

The omega continued as he bit his bottom lip. Daichi nodded and removed the condom he had on and replaced it with another one, he grabbed ahold of the middle of the spreader bar and asked Suga if he was ready, the omega replied with a nod and the alpha lifted and turned the bar with force, spinning his mate and flipping him over on to his front. Suga yelped out in excitement and crawled up on to his knees presenting to his alpha.

Daichi knelt on the bed and positioned his rock-hard manhood against his mates leaking, twitching hole.

“ready?”

“more than ready alpha”

 

** Exactly 1 week later **

****

“how could you Daichi!”

Suga moaned with a pout whilst he laid on the bed covered in bruises and bite marks

“how could I what?”

The alpha asked confused as he pulled on some tracksuit bottoms

“don’t act like you don’t know!!”

Daichi looked at his mate with a mischievous smile and Suga threw a pillow at him

“it’s not funny!”

The omega half laughed

“now I have to re-track my heat cycles! And you messed up with mine and Oikawa’s last coffee date before we go against Aoba Johsai!”

Suga’s eyes widened

“oh my god Oikawa… he would have thought I stood him up!... oh noooo”

The omega covered his face with both his hands, Daichi walked over and sat on the edge of the bed

“what now?”

“I’ve just remembered something… damn!”

Daichi looked at his mate confused and waited for him to explain

“I may have told Oikawa he can come to the water theme park… Kageyama is gonna kill me… the rest of the team will find out about us and-“

The setter was interrupted by a kiss to his lips, kindly given by his loveable mate.

“looks like you got some explaining to do”

The alpha winked and quickly jumped up and away from the bed before Suga could punch him

“Daiiiiiiii! Why are you soooo mean to me!”

The omega pouted as his crossed his arms over his chest. Daichi faced the door and didn’t turn to answer his mate, Suga frowned at him as he saw the alphas shoulders shake up and down

“Daichi?”

Again the alpha didn’t turn around, because if he did then Suga would see the captain covering his mouth trying not to burst in to laughter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hahaha so Suga and Oikawa are secret besties ;)  
> man Kiki is such a character, I love her shop and writing about her lol!  
> so Daichi's teasing sent Suga in to an early heat! perfect! 
> 
> I hope you all enjoyed it please leave me a comment with feedback!
> 
> also my tumblr name is haikyuutrash11   
> follow me for updates on wildest dreams :)
> 
> until next time!


	47. A Courting Challange

It was the morning after Karasuno beat Aoba Johsai, the teachers, coaches and family members went out for drinks the night of that day. Everyone including Takeda sensei.

The small omega slowly opened his eyes and squinted at the sunlight coming through the curtains, regret of drinking so much crossed his mind the moment a pain shot right across his forehead and his head felt as heavy as tone of bricks.

He groaned as he rubbed his eye and rolled on his back, frowning when his arm brushed against something when he swore he had a double bed. He turned his head and saw a nest of bleach blonde hair, his eyes widened, and he sat up promptly and quickly noticed he wasn’t in his room. He looked around and saw clothes all over the floor, he gasped and removed the duvet showing that he was in fact naked. Panic washed over the omega and he shuffled quietly and carefully to the edge of the bed, as he stood he instantly fell to the floor with a pain in his hips and lower back. He knew exactly what that meant, and he covered his face with his hand in shame.

Grabbing all his clothes and quickly shoving them on he rushed to the door but looked back before he left to see a very unconscious Ukai…

~ what have I done? ~

Takeda sighed and looked down before he turned and left.

 

Later that day the team were stood in the gym waiting for everyone to arrive so Ukai could give the speech he wants to. The last to arrive in the hall was Ennoshita, as he arrived he apologised for running late.

The team stood in a neat half circle looking at Takeda stood with papers in his hands and Ukai to the side of him beaming a happy smile for the team’s victory.

“I’m glad your all finally here. What a victory you guys had yesterday! You have made the whole school proud and you have made me proud, I want to continue as your coach and watch you all grow. I’ve decided to continue coaching until the 1st years become 3rd years”

The team cheered and there was a mass of high fives between the group. Ukai smiled at them and looked down at Takeda who was flicking through the papers in his hand, he looked up to the team when he found the right sheet.

“your next match is against Shiratorizawa, you need to practice hard this week before you go on your trip to Kyoto. I will arrange for the transport to Sendai gymnasium and I will get back to you with times. Well done for your win”

The omega bowed to the team and smiled as he stepped back.

The team proceeded to practice the set up Ukai instructed them to do so and Takeda looked at the coach with a curious brow, Ukai turned to look at the omega and raised his eye brows as he noticed Takeda already looking up at him.

“are you okay?”

The alpha asked slightly concerned. Takeda frowned slightly

“I was just thinking about how much I drank last night”

The alpha laughed in response

“yeah! Your right! That’s the most I’ve drank in a while!

The alpha continued laughing.

“I’m just glad I didn’t do something I would regret!”

Ukai added. Takeda stepped back in slight shock and heart break

~ he doesn’t remember… ~

“err… ye… yeah your right. I’ve err… I’ve got to go”

The omega turned and pretty much ran out of the gym. The team stopped for a slight moment as the doors slammed shut and looked over at Ukai who was stood in shock, not really sure on what just happened. The team hesitantly continued and Ukai sat on the bench frowning

~ did I say something? ~

 

Takeda rushed in to the teacher’s office and sat behind his usual desk upset and pissed off, biting his cheek in frustration that the alpha didn’t remember what had happened last night. The omega turned his computer on and grabbed a hand full of paper from his top draw and sighed before he began marking them.

Takeda carried on his day as usual, teaching a couple classes he had that day and returning to the office to mark papers. Once the day was over for him it was already dark outside as he had to stay longer to get everything done. He got in his car and drove straight home.

Once the omega was home he walked straight to the kitchen and opened the fridge, he scanned his eyes across the fully packed fridge and sighed before he walked over to his cupboard and scanned the stacked food in confliction of feeling like there was nothing in when in fact there was more then enough in, just not what he felt like having. Although the omega didn’t even know what he felt like having. He slammed the cupboards shut and made his way upstairs to change out of his suit and in to something more relaxing.

He decided on a black button up shirt and a pair of black skinny jeans, he looked at himself in the mirror

~ looks like I’m going out for a drink ~

The omega smirked and rolled his eyes

~ why not? ~

Takeda grabbed his wallet from the side and put it in his back pocket, he sprayed himself with some deodorant before he left and made a walk to the usual spot.

When he got there the place was quiet with only two other people at the bar, the omega stayed for a couple of drinks and spoke to the new bar staff, just to take his mind off other things that were circling around annoying him.

The omegas cheeks had turned a cute shade of pink, he felt the warmth in his skin and that was usually a sign he needed to stop drinking. But four more shots of spirit later he decided to walk (stumble) away. He walked a different route home for a change enjoying the fresh cold air brush against his heated skin. Loud music coming from the distance caught his attention and he followed the sound.

When he got to the source of the music he smiled when he realised it was Kageyama’s parent’s nightclub. He shrugged as he thought why not go and check it out.

As he walked in he was greeted by the mixed scent of many people, bright flashing lights, loud music and dancers on multiple stages swinging themselves around poles. Takeda felt out of place to say the least and the more he looked around the more he felt that maybe he should leave. That was until he saw a familiar male beta sat at a table to the side of the mayhem. This beta was wearing a dark grey suit, his hair light brown and short that fell to the side slightly and his face was rather young. Takeda smiled and made his way over to the table

“Takeshi?”

The omega spoke just loud enough over the music for the male to hear. The beta looked up with a slight frown that within moments morphed in to shock, he stood with excitement

“Ittetsu?! Oh my god, it’s really you!”

The beta wrapped his arms around the shorter and Takeda smiled and pulled back

“how long have you been back in Miyagi?”

The omega questioned with extreme curiosity

“the wife and I moved back a couple of months ago, she got a promotion and we were able to come back home”

The beta grinned. Takeda spoke but Takeshi frowned and shook his head as he pointed to his ear

“I can’t really hear you that well! Shall we go to the VIP room upstairs?”

Takeda nodded in response and the two of them made their way past the bouncer at the bottom of the stairs who removed the red rope for them to enter.

The VIP room was a quiet circular shape with dim blue lights and a cocktail bar, it over looked down stairs and all the people. The room only had a few other people in it and the music was played quietly, it was a nice relaxing area of the club.

“get a table, I’ll grab us some drinks”

The beta smiled and made his way to the bar. Takeda bowed and picked a table near the large window over looking the dance floor. This was not how he planned his evening to go but catching up with an old friend was always pleasant and it meant he could take his mind off what has been bugging him since he woke up this morning. Takeda heaved a massive sigh when he thought of this morning, how he woke up in bed next to Ukai and how much pain his lower half was in signalling that they drank too much and got up to no good. But why Ukai… why the young alpha of all people, a male Takeda didn’t even know he was interested in until he left the alphas house… until he felt his heart sink when Ukai showed signs of not remember what happened

~ am I really nothing to him… was I just a one-night stand? ~

“are you okay?”

Takeda got pulled from his thoughts and turned to the beta holding two cocktail glasses wearing a worried expression, the omega shook his head and then quickly nodded

“yeah, sorry I’m just in a world of my own”

The omega laughed. Takeshi smiled sadly, worried for his old friend but he didn’t want to push it. Takeda has always been one for not letting his emotions get in the way, so the taller wasn’t going to push at the subject. He sat down opposite the shorter and smiled

“so, you said your wife got a promotion? That’s good right?”

Takeda spoke before taking a sip of his cocktail and raising his eyebrows as he enjoyed the mixed fruity taste.

“yeah! She’s doing really well actually. Its her 3rd promotion this year and we were able to move back. Its nice to be back in an area your 100% familiar with ya know?”

“wow! What is it she does again?”

“she’s an accountant”

The beta beam a smile

“actually… were expecting a pup in a few months”

Takeshi continued

“oh wow! Congratulations!”

“thank you!”

The beta smiled as he sipped his cocktail

“so, what’s been happening with you? I haven’t seen you in like… what? 6 years?”

Takeshi asked

“oh! Well I’m a teacher now!”

“fantastic! What do you teach and where?”

“I teach Japanese literature at Karasuno high”

Takeshi nearly choked on his drink

“you teach that! At Karasuno high?!”

Takeda nodded with a smile

“wow that’s brave”

The beta started laughing

“yeah… you’re not wrong, but their all good kids so…”

The two continued catching up for a further 20 minutes until they realised they had finished their drinks. Takeshi has just been paid so he told Takeda not to worry and that its on him. When he returned it was a different flavour cocktail, one of the best according to the beta. When Takeda sipped it, his face lit up and nodded in agreement

“I don’t usually drink cocktails… I’m more of a sake guy”

“so am I, but on paydays I like to treat myself”

Takeda laughed in response.

“tell me about your love life! Have you found anyone yet? Have any pups?”

“oh, errr no… I don’t have anyone right now…”

The omega blushes redder then what he already is.

“hmmm… there’s someone you like though, right?”

The beta looked at him intriguingly, knowing by the way the omega blushed there’s obviously someone that crossed his mind when he asked.

“not… no… well… I don’t know to be honest… I didn’t think there was…”

Takeshi looked at the omega confused and slightly sad

“you wanna talk about it?”

“n… no it’s fine”

The beta sat back in his seat and sighed

“Ittetsu… if your anything like you was 6 years ago then you still live on your own and you don’t have someone really close to talk to… no sorry ill rephrase that, you won’t! Talk to anyone… and sometimes you just need to”

Takeda looked at the beta knowing full well he was right, he looked to the table for a moment and grabbed his drink downing the whole lot! Takeshi looked at him with a frown but jolted as Takeda wiped his mouth and cleared his throat

“okay… there is someone…”

“I knew it!”

“well I didn’t…”

“huh?”

“it’s a long story and hard to explain…”

The omega twiddled his thumbs

“well start from the beginning”

the beta responded with a smile

Takeda sat in thought for a few minutes before he looked up to the beta and sighed

“there’s this alpha… and I didn’t realise I had feelings for him until we got a little too drunk and… and…”

“fucked?”

Takeda looked at Takeshi in shock

“wah! We… yes…”

The omega bowed his head

“what’s wrong with that?”

“he… doesn’t remember it, and it hurt… I don’t know why it hurt so much but it did and now that I think back on it I realised I… I may have always liked him from the start. But he’s a few years younger then me, he’s tall… he’s attractive… he’s physically fit and… and then there’s me. I’m almost 30 years old… short… not attractive-“

“are you mad? Why would you even say stuff like that about yourself! When we were at school together everyone wanted you! But you were too caught up in your studies to give anyone a chance”

“that’s not true!”

The beta pinched his nose and sighed

“you peaked everyone’s interest at school! The amount of people that came up to me after lesson and asked me to talk to you for them”

“then why didn’t you?”

The beta sat back in shock

“what?! I did! All the time! Every single one of them! And you would reply with as little as a shrug and carry on reading or doing your course work”

Takeda looked down in thought as he does remember Takeshi approaching him every time he was in the library studying, with gossip or something he really wasn’t that interested in. The omegas eyes began to sting as he held back tears

“I really like him Takeshi… but… he doesn’t-“

“how do you know? Have you spoke to him about how you feel?”

Takeda shook his head in response as he allowed tears to slip down his cheeks. He quickly wiped them away as he didn’t want his old friend to see him like this after 6 years of not seeing each other.

“what’s his name? I might know him… I can talk to him for you!”

Takeda looked up quickly shaking his head and waving both hands in front of him

“no, no, no! I would much rather you didn’t!”

The beta sighed and shook his head

“fine… but just talk to him. Tell him how you feel… and if he likes you he will accept all your weird quirks”

Takeda pouted at the beta making him laugh. The omega blushed a deeper red and shook his head, which wasn’t the best idea as now all the drink he had ingested had now kicked in. Everything became blurry and wavy

“su”

The omega began swaying and trying to open his eyes wider

“etsu”

His ears began to muffle sounds as he tried to clear his head

“Ittetsu!”

Takeda whipped his head up to look at the beta leaning over the table with his arm reached out and a worried expression plastered across his face

“are you okay?”

The omega opened his eyes wider

“oh, err yeah… sorry, the drink… I need to get some air… if you would excuse me”

the shorter stood shakily from his chair

“do you want me to come with you?”

Takeshi offered but Takeda shook his head and told him he wouldn’t be too long.

The omega made a wobbly walk down the stairs and through the dancing people on the ground floor to the entrance doors and shivered from the shock of the cold breeze in the air. He stood with his arms crossed over his chest and rubbed his arms for warmth. Everything felt like it was moving even though he was standing still, lights seemed brighter, the music seemed louder and he felt weaker.

He jumped when he saw a blurry figure approach him until his eyes came in to focus and he saw that it was Takeshi

“do you feel better?”

The beta asked as he pulled out a pack of cigarettes from the inside of his blazer and offered the omega one. Takeda shook his head and the beta shrugged as he placed one in his mouth and lit it

“I don’t… I just… I can’t seem to… my heads”

The omega placed his hand on his forehead with his fingers running through his hair, he stumbled backwards and was caught by the wall behind him. Takeshi frowned at him

“what’s the matter?”

The beta asked with slight worry

“I don’t know…”

Takeda began sliding down the wall but was caught by Takeshi who lifted him back up for his feet and let him rest on the wall with him helping him stay up right

“I think I know what’s happened”

The beta spoke softly as he flicked his cigarette away. Takeda looked at him through dazed eyes

“the cocktails…”

Takeshi continued, and Takeda slowly nodded at him

“yeah your right-“

“I spiked yours…”

Takeda looked at the beta with a pissed off frown

“you did what?”

“well… that’s the only thing that would give me a chance, right? Once your set on something you don’t want anything else… and knowing there’s an alpha out there somewhere that your actually attracted to kinda pisses me off… I’ve liked you since school and you didn’t even notice or acknowledge me half the time, you were too busy shutting everyone out and doing your own thing”

The beta gripped Takeda’s arms tighter as he pushed him further against the wall behind him.

“but now… I get a little taste”

Takeshi smashed his lips against the omegas with that much force that he hit the back of his head against the wall and yelped out. Takeshi pulled back and smirked at him as he began to run his hand up Takeda’s top feeling his bare skin, he trailed his hand further up to his chest and the omega whimpered out

“please… stop”

Takeda attempted pushing the taller away with his free arm, but it fell weak and that gave the beta a chance to grip it tight again. The beta leaned his face in close to Takeda’s and started kissing up his neck, the omega was shaking and whimpering for him to get off. Tears began pouring down the omegas cheeks as he begged and pleaded for the beta to get off

A car in the distance screeched to a stop

“OI! GET THE FUCK AWAY FROM HIM!”

A loud yelling caused the beta to turn quickly and as he did so he came face first in to a very fast and hard impact of a fist. This sent Takeshi to the ground, he turned and looked up to a very tall blonde alpha and clucked his tongue. He stood and brushed his suit down and stormed up to the alpha but stopped almost instantly when the blonde bared his teeth and growled. Takeshi stepped back and tutted

“I HOPE TO GOD THIS ISNT THE FUCKING ALPHA YOU LIKE!”

The beta yelled as he walked off. The alpha was about to run after Takeshi until he heard a whimper

“Keishin… what are you-“

Ukai whipped his head around as he saw the omegas body fall limply against the wall. As he began sliding down it with his eyes half shut Ukai dived to catch him, Takeda opened his eyes wide and blushed at how close the alpha was

“I… I’m fine”

Takeda stood shakily

“let me drive you home”

The alpha offered, and he helped the shorter walk up to his car. He opened the door for him and watched as he slouched in to the passenger seat and weakly strapped himself in. Ukai shut the door and walked around to his side, as he got in Takeda had tilted his head to look out the window and he saw a tear roll down his cheek

“who was-“

The alpha stopped talking when Takeda shook his head. Ukai hummed and started the engine.

On the car journey back to the omegas it was silent apart from quiet soft sobs every now and then. As they pulled up outside Takeda’s house the omega looked at Ukai with a sad smile. Ukai burrowed his eyebrows as he saw how upset and broken the shorter was in front of him right now.

“will… will you come inside? There’s something I need to talk to you about and I don’t think I will be brave enough to do it when I’m sober…”

Ukai frowned and nodded his head towards the teacher.

The alpha helped Takeda walk up the drive and in to his house. The omega stumbled through the front door and fell straight to the floor, Ukai just stood and watched as the shorter went tumbling down and tried to hold back a giggle, he knelt to help the omega take his shoes of and he removed his own straight after. Takeda managed to get himself up and stumble to the living room, Ukai followed close behind.

“I’m sorry you have to see me like this”

“I’ve seen you drunk before”

“yeah… I know… but… Takeshi put something in my drink and its made me weaker then usual…”

“Takeshi… is that his name? he put something in your drink?!”

Ukai growled from his chest causing Takeda to jolt slightly and nod nervously

“THAT SON OF BITCH!”

The alpha barked loudly

“I don’t really care… I wanted to feel numb anyway…”

Ukai frowned at Takeda who was acting completely out of character

“what’s happened? Why are you-“

“why am I what?”

Takeda snapped making Ukai look at him in shock and shake his head. The alpha sat at the side of the short on the sofa

“what do you need to talk to me about?”

“last night…”

“okay”

Takeda looked at the alpha with watery eyes, seeing the alpha look at him in confusion just hurt him more, just made him feel so small and unwanted

“we… we…”

The omega twiddled his thumbs not quite sure how to approach the subject, but he just couldn’t hold back anymore as the tears rolled down his cheeks

“you said your glad you didn’t do anything you would regret last night *hic* and yet we *hic* we slept together! We got drunk and spent the night together and *hic* and yet you don’t remember… I feel so *hic*”

“what makes you say I don’t remember?”

Takeda looked up to the alpha in shock

“… what?... but you said!”

“I said I’m glad I didn’t do anything I would regret last night because I don’t regret sleeping with you… why the hell would I regret sleeping with and being close to the one person I’ve ever been in love with?”

“y… your… you’re in love with me?”

Takeda sat back in shock as his lip quivered, Ukai turned a bright shade of red as he didn’t mean to let slip out like that. He wanted to be able to confess his feelings towards the omega in the right way with a courting gift

“geez… I wanted to do this properly but… I’ve liked you from the start, I haven’t been able to keep you off my mind. You’re an amazing person and you do so much for the kids and you put everyone first and I just want to treat you well and… and love you… I want to hold you close and call you mine… there’s so many ands… I could write a whole list, but it would take me so long. I’m sorry I’m rambling but… I just-“

The alpha was cut off when Takeda smashed his lips against his, Ukai was shocked at first but closed his eyes and went with the flow. Their mouths opened, and their tongues explored each other’s, Takeda moaned in to Ukai’s mouth as the sweet taste of the alpha felt right and their mixed scents were intoxicating but relaxing at the same time. Ukai placed his hand on the side of the omegas face as he really enjoyed the moment

When Takeda pulled back Ukai placed his forehead against his and smiled

“will you be my mate?”

The alpha held his breath for the reply

“o… of course”

The omega laughed through a happy sob.

Ukai heavily sighed in relief and kissed the omegas forehead.

“that makes me a very happy alpha”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ukai and Takeda are finally! together!! :D  
> please comment and let me know your thoughts :) 
> 
> also in a few chapters time we will be having a time skip, just thought I would tell you all now so your ready for it. and when the time skip happens... well lets just say a whoooooole lot of stuff happens too :D its gonna be fun and exciting 
> 
> until next time!


	48. A Date With Crows

Crashing pots, cutlery hitting the floor, boiled water over flowing, multiple set alarms going off and a few swear words slipping a certain alphas mouth. Kageyama was in the kitchen trying to prepare food for the date he had planned with Hinata today, but nothing seemed to be going right for him. Everything was burning, things were slipping through his finger and he found himself in buckets of sweat

“what on earth are you doing in here?... what’s with all this mess? You know your father is going to kill you if he sees all this!”

Kirami scanned his eyes across the kitchen that no longer looked like a kitchen and more like bomb shell.

“Dad! Please! You have to help me… I can’t do this… like what the hell are all these numbers for on the cooker?! Why isn’t it just on and off… why the numbers?! Why?!”

“Tobio you need to calm the hell down”

The omega laughed

“I can’t calm down! I want this to be perfect-“

“I’m sorry Tobio, I can’t help you… I have to wash my hair”

His dad skipped off to the living room

“it’s for Hinata!”

Kageyama shouted for his dad to hear and the omega came running back

“ohhh I love Shouyou! Okay! Let’s do this!”

Kirami smiled at his son as he rolled his sleeves up and opened the fridge.

An hour had passed and Kageyama had managed to get a lot done thanks to the help from his dad

“what the hell is going on here?”

Kirami and Kageyama looked up to Mikado slightly worried as the alpha scanned the kitchen with a frown. Kirami perked up with a smile

“its for Shouyou. Tobio is taking him out on a date today so were preparing the food!”

“oh Shouyou? Do you need any help?”

The younger alphas father offered and Kirami smiled

“yeah, could you start putting the rice in to those pots over there and grab the picnic basket from on top of the cupboard please”

Mikado smiled at his mate and nodded before doing what he was instructed.

Another hour had passed and Kageyama’s father offered to drive him to Hinata’s which he accepted thankfully. The younger alpha grabbed the picnic basket and made his way outside to the car after saying thank you to his dad for all his help.

When Mikado pulled up outside Hinata’s house he bid his son farewell and hoped that he had a good day with his mate. Kageyama thanked his father for the lift and grabbed the picnic basket out the back before saying his goodbye.

Kageyama knocked on the front door and to his surprise Natsu was the one to answer in a half-dazed state rubbing her eye

“oh! Shouyou is in the shower, come in”

The alpha smiled at his mates little sister and stepped through the door taking his shoes off and placing the basket on the side.

“will you play with me?”

The short ginger haired girl asked with a big smile on her face, Kageyama single nodded as he followed her upstairs to her bedroom.

Hinata left the bathroom with a towel wrapped around his waist and began to stroll towards his bedroom but stopped as he heard giggling coming from his sister’s bedroom, he frowned and made his way back down the hall and opened her door and laughed in to his hand when he saw that Natsu had put little bunches in Kageyama’s hair and stuck stickers all over his face. The alpha turned to look at his mate and blushed when he noticed the omega was only in a towel

“I see Natsu has cornered you in to playing with her again”

“nahh not really, I agreed to it”

Hinata smiled at his mate and turned his direction back towards his bedroom. Kageyama turned back to Natsu and smiled at her before explaining that he had fun but now he has to go as he’s planned a day out with her brother. She smiled and nodded in response and helped the alpha remove the stickers and two hair bands. The alpha stood and bowed at the smaller before leaving her room and making his way down to Hinata’s. Once he got to the omegas room Hinata was already dressed in light blue straight leg jeans, a white vest top that had ‘I <3 Nutella’ on it and a thin black hoodie. The alpha pouted at the fact he missed the chance to see his mates body in all its glory. Hinata smirked at his mate as he knew exactly what was going through his head.

“so, where are we going today?”

The omega asked curious

“it’s a surprise, you’ll just have to wait and see. But we need to leave now because its quite a long walk away.”

The alpha explained

Hinata grabbed his phone from the side and shoved it in his hoodie pocket and smiled ready to go. They made their way downstairs and said goodbye to Hinata’s mum, she waved them off as they both left and smiled when she saw Kageyama holding a picnic basket.

~ I’m glad he takes care of my son ~

The two made a walk down the road and instead of turning left to go in to the main Miyagi area, Kageyama turned right and climbed over a fence that led towards loads of fields, Hinata frowned at him and asked where they were going and again Kageyama told him it was a surprise and to just go with the flow. Hinata frowned at his mate and shrugged as he copied his mate by climbing over the fence, the alpha held his hand out for him to grab as he jumped over on to the other side.

They made a walk through the long rice fields, through some corn fields and hopped between rocks across a small slow flowing stream. Kageyama held out his free hand for Hinata to grab a hold of, the omega smiled as he laced his fingers through the alphas. The two walked for ages and Hinata was beginning to wonder if they were ever going to stop, the omega looked around, it was just fields for days apart from a wooded area in front of them. He looked over and then up to Kageyama

“are we going through the woods?

“uh huh”

The alpha replied with a smile as he looked at the shorter in awe.

As the two made their way through the woods it felt like they had been walking forever, the omega thought to himself. He pulled his phone from his pocket and saw that they had in fact been walking for 2 hours straight and it all became clear why his legs were aching so much

“we have been walking for aaaaaaaages! Are we nearly there?”

“we are… sorta nearly there? Just stick it out a bit longer, it’s worth it I promise!”

Hinata pouted at his mate but said no more as he stayed with his hand linked to Kageyama’s and they continued walking.

The two walked further through the woods until they came to some rocky stairs. Hinata scanned from the bottom and as he looked further and further up his eyes widened at the number of steps there was.

“are we?”

Kageyama single nodded towards the stairs and took the first step.

“apparently there is exactly 150 steps”

The alpha informed his mate. Hinata looked at him already drained from the walk and sighed now that he had to walk all the way up 150 wonky concrete steps.  

Kageyama was a couple of steps in front of Hinata and the omega was slouching and swaying up the steps

“how much further? I’m dying here…”

The omega moaned and Kageyama laughed at him

“were almost there, see!”

Hinata looked up and saw a red weather damaged Torri gate, the omegas eyes lit up as a massive smile plastered across his face. The whole being tired part left the omega when he saw the Torri and he ran up to the side of Kageyama and they both paced it up the last few steps. When the mates stepped under and through the gate Hinata gasped at the amazing sight in front of him

An abandoned shrine with a rocky bath, two Komainu’s at either side of the start of the walk way. The shrine was old and wooden with beautiful markings all around it, 3 steps that led up to the door, very old traditional interior design, a few burnt out candles at the entrance obviously left by previous visitors. There was an old wooden wishing well to one side and on the other was a praying stand, rusted and covered in leaves. Tree’s surrounded the stunning building and looked as if it was glistening in the sun. It was a very still and quiet area that if you were to stand still you could hear the leaves fall from the trees and hit the floor. The area had a welcoming pull to it and led the mates further in and closer to the shrine itself. Hinata closed his eyes and smelt the air, it was fresh even though everything around was old and fading away. The wind blew calmly through the omegas hair and Kageyama watched him embrace the environment he was in with a smile, he placed the picnic basked down and removed the large cloth that was placed on top and laid it out on the ground in front of the shrine steps. Hinata was running around looking at all the old statues and the area around him

“Kageyama! I didn’t even know about this place! How did you find it?”

“my parents took me here when I was young, this was where my father proposed to my dad before I was born. I thought that because you and my dad are very similar in personality and he was going on about this place the other day and how much he loves it here… that maybe you would like it here too”

The alpha blushed slightly as he sat down on the blanket and pulled the picnic basket close to him, Hinata skipped over to him and sat opposite him with a massive smile

“I love it here! Thank you for bringing me!”

“shut up boke”

The alpha blushed slightly as he opened the basket and pulled some tubs from it placing them across the middle of the blanket. Kageyama passed the shorter a bottle of water and the omega downed half of it and wiped his mouth dry, the alpha did the exact same thing with his bottle.

Kageyama began opening the pots, the first one was full of rice, the second one was mixed steamed vegetables, then sushi, carrot sticks, chicken and fruit. Hinata smiled and was very impressed with all the prepared food in the spread-out pots, it was almost like a buffet. The alpha pulled out two plates, two bowls and a pair of chopsticks for each of them.

“did you do all this?”

“I had some help from my parents. I prepared the food, my dad cooked it, then my father packed it”

Hinata raised his head back in understanding as he grabbed a plate and chopsticks, he looked between all the food with his tongue stuck out to the side contemplating what to eat first. He went for some rice and sushi, Kageyama went for steamed vegetables and chicken. Hinata hummed as he placed the sushi in his mouth and his eyes sparkled with delight.

“Kageyama you need to try this!”

Hinata had some sushi in between his chopsticks and reached out to feed the alpha. Kageyama was hesitant at first but opened his mouth reluctantly and let the omega place the sushi on his tongue, as he was chewing his eyes lit up and he hummed as the taste spread across his mouth. After the alpha finished his mouthful he told Hinata that he had to try the steamed vegetables and placed some in the shorters mouth. The omega perked up at the taste

“wow, your dad can really cook!”

Kageyama smiled slightly with a nod.

The two continued eating and picking at all the different foods for a further hour and a half, Kirami could really cook and Hinata became excited for the next time he gets to go to his alphas because he will make sure to stay for dinner!

“oh! I got told a joke the other day wanna hear?”

The omega chirped up, Kageyama looked at his mate with an unimpressed face as he chewed on the last bit of fruit

“okay well imma tell you anyway!”

The omega continued

“what does a Mexican put under his carpet?”

The alpha shrugged at his mate

“underlay! Underlay!”

“I don’t get it…”

“what? What do you mean you don’t… you know what never mind, I have another one!”

“okay…”

“what’s at the bottom of the ocean and shivers?”

“what?”

“a nervous wreck!”

The omega burst in to laughter as Kageyama just stared at him not amused in the slightest, Hinata stopped laughing and looked at his mate with a frown

“that was terrible…”

“oh, like you have anything better!”

“hmmmm I do”

“go on then…”

Hinata looked at his mate sceptically

How do you make a clown cry?”

“how?”

“you kill his family”

“what the hell Kageyama!”

“what?”

“that’s… that’s not even funny?”

“its not? Oh… my father told me that one…”

Hinata looked at Kageyama with a slightly worried look before he started laughing in to his fist. The alpha looked at him and smirked as he retold the joke over in his head

“anyway Kageyama… have you thought about what your gonna say to Suga-san yet?”

“what do you mean?”

The alpha looked at his mate confused as he watched him drink some water

“I mean… how you know that he meets up with Oikawa every Saturday”

Kageyama sat in thought as he remembered the first time he found out. Every Saturday Hinata and himself help the omegas mum by going shopping for some groceries in town, they just so happened to be walking up to Starbucks the moment Suga and Oikawa left laughing with each other, the two had to jump back and hide to make sure they weren’t seen by the 3rd years, and then after that every Saturday they went to town they would see the two setters sat chatting over a coffee.

“oh… I’ve not really given it much thought to be honest. It’s not like he’s lying to us because he hasn’t stated he doesn’t meet him he just isn’t telling us he is… just as long as he doesn’t bring his new chummy friendship this way or anywhere near me then I’m good”

The alpha explained claiming to not be annoyed by it but spoke it with a very pissed off face and through gritted teeth. Hinata looked at his mate as if to say ‘yeah… sure’ and shook it off

“anyway… how are your parents doing?”

“my father has been stressed out recently because he’s had to hire more security for the club… something about spiked drinks, and my dad has been working hard as usual and he wants to re decorate the whole house… so that should be fun”

The alpha rolled his eyes

“AHHH! I love decorating! Can I come around and help when you start?!”

“I don’t see why not…”

The omega giggled in excitement at the response

“so, if your father didn’t own a nightclub what would he be doing?”

“well… he’s actually a qualified doctor… so I guess he would be working at the hospital?”

“what?! No way! I did not expect that! He doesn’t seem the doctor type!”

Hinata looked at Kageyama amazed

“well, he’s mainly the families doctor so…”

“that’s awesome! Okay what about your dad?”

“my dad… well errr… I dunno?”

“you… don’t… know?”

“nope”

Hinata looked at the setter in disbelief

“how could you not know?”

“I guess I’ve never actually asked him”

The alpha placed a finger on his chin in thought.

“you should ask him! Because now I’m intrigued!”

The alpha laughed at his mate and agreed to ask his dad when he next spoke to him. Hinata smiled excitedly and drank some more of his water.

After a couple hours had passed Kageyama began collecting up the pots and packing them back away in the basket, along with standing up and pulling the blanket from under Hinata and making him roll off and spill his water all over him, the omega looked at his alpha in shock and the setter couldn’t hold back from bursting in to laughter at the sight of his drenched mate. Hinata pouted and removed his hoodie, lucky enough his top didn’t get wet, so he tied the wet clothing around his waist and gave the alpha the evil eye before he helped him fold the blanket up and place it on top of the basket.

Once packed the alpha picked the basket up and walked past the omega to the wishing well, Hinata watched as the taller strode past him, he turned and saw him place the basket down and push off the wooden lid to the well

“what are you doing?”

The omega made his way over

“removing the lid, what does it look like?”

“I see that… but why?”

“so, we can make a wish? Boke…”

The alpha mumbled, Hinata smiled brightly at his mate and placed his hands together with his eyes closed

“one day I wish to be as good as the little giant!”

Hinata smiled as he opened his eyes and looked at the taller who was looking at him with a half-smile

“well what you waiting for? Your turn!”

“okay, okay!”

The alpha turned placing his hands together and closing his eyes

“in the future when school is over, and I have a good job with a steady income and a place of our own… I wish for Hinata to say yes”

The omega looked at the taller confused. Kageyama opened his eyes and saw his mate staring at him in curiosity, the alpha shook his head

“don’t worry about it”

The alpha mumbled with a slight blush and grabbed his hand.

“we need to go now otherwise we will miss it”

“miss what?”

The omega frowned as he got pulled by his mate

“you’ll see!”

The setter smirked at the shorter. Hinata raised his eyebrows and just went with it

They walk through the woods to the side of the shrine and kept walking for another 30 minutes, the omega was pretty done with all the walking of today, but its been worth it so far so he decided not to complain and hold tightly on to his alphas hand as they made their way through the trees and over little muddy hills. Soon as they got out of the woods Hinata’s mouth fell open and his eyes widened, in front of him was a massive grass bank that he had a horrible feeling he was going to have to trek up

“are we gonna be walking up that?”

The omega spoke hoping the alpha was going to say no, but to his dismay Kageyama nodded as he was looking up at the hill. Hinata silently sighed and looked down, as he did so he saw the alphas hand in front of him. He looked up and Kageyama was smiling embarrassingly, Hinata grinned and took his hand as they began to struggle the climb of the grass bank.

The bank was fairly steep and took a while to get up, Hinata knew that 15 minutes had easily passed by now and they were only just past half way. The omega collapsed to the floor and rolled on to his back

“no more! I need a break”

Hinata begged. Kageyama smirked

“normally your so full of energy… where has it all gone?”

The omega pouted at his mate and sat up

“water…”

Kageyama placed the basked down and pulled a bottle of water out for his mate. Hinata downed over half and sighed once he had finished and wiped his mouth with his hoodie sleeve that was wrapped around his waist

“okay! I’m ready!”

The shorter jumped up and passed the bottle back to the alpha. Kageyama frowned at his mate and placed the bottle back in the basket and picked it up

“let’s go”

“hey! Wait for me!”

Hinata jogged to catch up with his mate.

Another 10 minutes went by and they finally reached the top of the bank. The omega gasped and his eyes watered when he saw the view from the top.

It was an amazing view that looked over most of Miyagi. The street lights were on, the sky was losing the light and the sun was just about to set. Hinata looked at Kageyama and smiled

“this is beautiful!”

The omega looked back out at the calm and relaxing sight in front of him, he shook his head

“I had no idea about any of these places, and I also had no idea how stunning Miyagi looks in the evening”

Hinata turned to his mate

“I’ve also never watched a sun set”

The omega continued.

Kageyama smiled and placed the basket down and removed the blanket once again and placed it on the grass for them both to sit on.

“we still have around 10 minutes until the sun starts setting properly, so I brought these with me”

The alpha spoke as he rummaged through the basket and pulled out two sparklers, Hinata beamed his signature smile as he grabbed one from his mate. The setter grabbed a lighter from his pocket and lit his mates first, it lit up and sparkled a beautiful pink. The alpha leaned his sparkler against his mates and his began sparkling a bright green.

They both smiled as they sat watching them sparkle and burn down. Hinata began waving his about slightly and smiling as the light dragged lines through the air, Kageyama smiled and copied his mate until both had fully burnt down

“that was so nice Tobio”

Hinata grinned as he placed the burnt-out stick to his side, Kageyama was glad it was getting dark because now he was a blushing mess due to Hinata using his given name and there was no way in hell he wanted his mate to see him like that, for him to know that him using his given name makes his heart race. The alpha has a soft side he would rather keep on the down low.

Kageyama moved in close to Hinata and wrapped his arm around him, the omega leaned in and rest his head on the tallers shoulder as they watched the sun set behind the houses in the distance. A soft smile was on the alphas face as he could hear Hinata purring quietly. The omega was embracing his mates scent and moment they were in, it was as if no one else existed at that moment and it was just them in the world.

The mates sat and watched until the sun was fully set, and the sky filled with infinite number of sparkling stars. It was almost as if Miyagi in the dark with its street lights on reflected the sky and they both felt out of this world. Kageyama leaned in to the basket again and pulled out a small paper lantern and turned it on, the paper around the light was red and it gave off a relaxing ambiance. The mates both laid on their stomachs and faced the lantern that was behind them, they sat and spoke for another couple of hours. Laughing, joking, play fighting and just generally having a good time.  

“I already told you my biggest fear before. Its to never be able to play volleyball again…”

Hinata admitted

“what about you? What’s your biggest fear?”

“you.”

“me?!”

The omega sat up in shock and Kageyama rolled on to his back

“I’m scared that one day you’ll look in the mirror and see yourself as I see you. You will realize just how amazing you are and that you deserve better than me… I’m terrified that you’ll leave.”

The alpha admitted with a saddened face.

Hinata crawled over to him and laid on his chest whilst keeping eye contact

“that’s never gonna happen, I’m bonded to you… I wouldn’t agree to bond with someone I didn’t see myself being with for the rest of my life. I love you Kageyama Tobio and you are the only alpha for me, and everything that you have done today is absolutely amazing! I really didn’t think you had this sort of romance in you!”

“only for you”

The alpha stroked the shorters cheek and Hinata leaned in to the touch with a purr

“are you blushing?”

Hinata asked shocked

~ dammit ~

The alpha thought to himself but smiled at his mate

“you just make me so happy… I may not show it all the time or even in the best way, but I do love you… so much Shouyou”

Hinata blushed a deep red and buried his face in to the alphas chest. Kageyama chuckled and wrapped his arms around the smaller.

Hinata raised his head and leaned up to kiss Kageyama gently on the lips. Kageyama hummed and placed his hand on the omegas cheek, running his fingers through the orange locks. The soft kiss lasted a few more seconds until Hinata pulled away and curled up in to the alphas chest. Kageyama placed a hand behind his head for comfort and wrapped his free arm around his mate and hummed in peace as the omega purred as he fell asleep.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey readers!! I hope you guys enjoyed the date with our crows :D 
> 
> if you want to see some images that I have picked out for scene of the chapter the please visit and follow me on tumblr haikyuutrash11
> 
> just another reminder that we will be getting a time skip very soon, ill props post about it in these end notes until the time comes so it doesn't become a massive shock lol 
> 
> please leave a comment on your thoughts of this chapter and ill be happy to reply to them! 
> 
> until next time!


	49. Here To Stay

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it would seem like I'm on a roll lol   
> please enjoy!

It was the end of a school day and Tsukki had just finished his English lesson and stepped foot out of the classroom when he got jumped on by Yamaguchi

“Tsukki!!”

The taller turned to his best friend with an unimpressed glare

“Yamaguchi…”

The freckled omega looked at the blonde with a frown

“what’s up?”

“nothing…”

The taller turned to walk down the hall but Yamaguchi soon caught up with him

“I don’t believe for one second that its nothing… tell me what’s wrong”

“it doesn’t matter… it’s stupid”

Yamaguchi jumped in front of the blonde to stop him from walking and frowned at him

“if your down or upset about something… it’s not stupid! Talk to me…”

Tsukki rolled his eyes and sighed

“fine… it’s just I haven’t heard a single thing from Kuroo for just over a week now and I’ve tried phoning but had no answer.”

Yamaguchi looked at the blonde with a slanted smile

“well… maybe he’s just focusing on his exams? He is a 3rd year after all and from what I remember you telling me he’s in top classes so he’s gonna need to revise a lot more than normal”

Tsukki looked at his best friend and thought to himself that he’s probably right and he did also say that he wanted to take his exams early, so he could come down sooner. The blonde sighed

“yeah, your probably right”

Yamaguchi smiled at the taller and continued walking with him as they went to the lockers to retrieve their shoes before going home. As they walked out of the building Yamaguchi was chewing Tsukki’s ear off about a programme he watched the other night with Saeko and surprisingly enough Tsukki had already seen the programme and it also peaked his interested, so he was also chewing off the freckled omegas ear. As they left the front of the school and began to walk towards the exit Yamaguchi stopped and stared forward, Tsukki looked at him with a frown

“Tsukki… err… your…”

“what?”

The blonde snapped slightly as his best friend wasn’t actually forming words.

Yamaguchi pointed in front of him and Tsukki turned with a frown to look in the direction he was pointing, and his frown morphed in to an expression of shock and disbelief.

Kuroo was stood at the entrance of the school with his hands in his black hoodie pockets and he was smiling up at his mate. Tsukki’s eyes stung from holding back tears and he quickly paced his way towards his alpha. Once reaching him he slammed his body in to Kuroo’s and wrapped his arms around him in a tight hug, the alpha smiled and wrapped his arms around his mate as he held the back of his head and ran his fingers through his short blonde hair whilst smelling at the omegas scent glands.  

“I’m back Kei… for good”

Tsukki pulled back looking at the alpha and smiled through watery eyes

“really?”

“really!”

Kuroo smiled at his mate. Tsukki smiled in to his hand in embarrassment of how happy he was and Kuroo wrapped his arm around him and pulled his head close to his.

“Tsukki, I’m gonna go back and wait for Tanaka… nice to see you again Kuroo”

Yamaguchi bowed and walked back off and in to the school. Tsukki turned back to his alpha and smiled, Kuroo grabbed his hand and they began to walk away from the school and back to Tsukki’s home so that he could get changed out of his uniform before Kuroo showed him his new flat.

When the mates arrived at the Tsukishima’s the two of them heard quiet moans come from the living room, as they both peaked their heads around the door frame they saw Akiteru and Saeko making out on the sofa and a very clear passionate heat emitting from both of them. Akiteru was leaning over the top of the female alpha and their tongues were battling for dominance as he raised his hand up the female’s side. Saeko had her arms wrapped around the betas neck and was moaning in to the kiss

*cough*

Akiteru whipped his head up to see his younger brother stood at the door with a smirk plastered across his face. The beta quickly sat up and shuffled back, Saeko also sat up and turned to look at the omega embarrassed

“we were… err… we just…”

The beta stuttered

“Akiteru was just… erm…”

The female blushed

“checking to see if you had tonsillitis?”

Tsukki joked. Kuroo peaked his head around and Akiteru’s eyes widened

“oh, Tetsurou! What… are-“

“I’ve moved down here”

“you have?!”

The alpha nodded with a smile and Akiteru felt warm inside from knowing how much that would have pleased his younger brother. The beta smiled at Kuroo

“well, welcome to Miyagi!”

“cringy… I’m going to go get changed”

The omega turned and strolled off to his room, Kuroo bowed at Akiteru and Saeko before turning and following his mate to his bedroom. Kuroo shut the door behind him and turned to see Tsukki standing still in the middle of the room, the omega removed his shirt and was now fully exposing his upper half

“will… you?”

Tsukki blushed as he stepped towards the alpha and pulled on his hoodie. Kuroo smiled and removed his hoodie and top in a quick motion now fully exposing his upper half. The omega stepped a little closer and ran his fingers over the alphas torso

“you’re so warm”

Tsukki panted out. Kuroo grabbed his hand

“and your cold… Tsukki are you touch starved?”

The omega shook his head

“no, I just think I left you too soon after we bonded, and my body craved your… touch”

Tsukki placed his bare chest against Kuroo’s and breathed heavy, fully inhaling the alphas scent. Kuroo wrapped his arms around the omega and trailed his fingers up his back. Tsukki shivered from the touch and breathed heavy in to the alphas neck, he also began to run his fingers over the alphas body, enjoying the warmth and relaxing pheromones his mate was giving off. Tsukki looked in to Kuroo’s eyes lustfully and smashed his lips against his. The alpha hummed in excitement and licked at the omegas bottom lip asking for permission, which he was fully granted. Tsukki opened his mouth slightly allowing his mates tongue to enter.

The mates now in a sloppy passionate kiss feeling each other’s skin forcefully, really enjoying each other’s presence. Tsukki had managed to push Kuroo against the door behind him and the alpha smirked through the kiss and spun them around, so they had switched positions. Kuroo pushed the omega against the door not breaking the kiss to start with but as Tsukki moaned and looked up the alpha trailed kisses down his neck and took little bites and sucks along the way until he reached his collar bone. He began to unbutton the omegas trousers and the blonde grabbed his wrist

“wa… wait”

Kuroo stopped and looked up at his mate

“Akiteru and Saeko are in the next room and I’d rather not… you know?”

Tsukki continued. The alpha smiled, nodded his head and kissed the omega gently on the lips.

The omega moved around his mate and continued getting changed out of his uniform and in to something a little more relaxing. As the mates left Saeko was already gone and Akiteru was in the kitchen, they explained where they were going and left. The two walked a couple of minutes down the road and stopped when Kuroo brought out a car key from his back pocket, pressing the button and causing the lights to flash on a parked black Honda civic type R. Tsukki’s eyebrows raised and he turned to the alpha

“you… you have a car… wait… I didn’t know you could drive!”

“I got my licence 2 weeks ago”

The alpha smiled as he got in to the driver’s seat. Tsukki quickly made his way round to the passenger side, as he got in and fastened his seat belt he looked around the brand new looking car

“how did you afford this?”

“it was a present”

“a present? From who?”

“Momo”

“Momo?”

“oh… hahahaha Momo is Kenma’s mum”

“Kenma’s mum got you a car?!”

The omega spoke in shock, Kuroo smiled at him and looked forward as he pulled out and drove down the road

“yeah, when my parents left to go travel she became a very big part in my life and took care of me in a sense, she never saw me go with out and once she found out about how good I did in my exams she got me this car… she will do the same for Kenma when he does his exams next year… but I’m not allowed to let him know”

The alpha smirked

They continued driving a little further and pulled up outside a small flat just around the corner from Tanaka’s. Kuroo jumped out the car and ran around to let his mate out, the two made their way down a thin path and to the building. The alpha’s flat was on the ground floor and he placed the key in the lock and turned it

“just a warning, I’m not fully unpacked yet so it’s a bit messy”

The omega nodded in response and the alpha pushed the door open. They removed their shoes and walked further in to the flat.

As you walk through the door there was a short hall that leads straight to the large living room, once in the living room the kitchen was on the right, open planned and quite a decent size. If you were to turn left once entering the living room it led to another small hall way which had two bedrooms side by side and a bathroom opposite. Tsukki smiled at his mate

“it’s quite a bit bigger than your other place”

“yeah I know… I don’t think I have enough stuff to fill the place up yet”

Tsukki wondered around the flat, the living room already set up with a tv, sofa’s, kotatsu, pictures on the walls and a couple of other bits and pieces. A few boxes were piled up in the corner that the alpha had yet to go through. He walked in to the kitchen and opened the cupboards and sighed in relief that the alpha had managed to at least get some food in. The next stop was the bedrooms, one of which was only filled with boxes and the other one looked exactly how Kuroo had his last bedroom in Tokyo. The bathroom was large with a bath and an overhead shower, a sink on the other side and a toilet.

“I like it, I reckon you could make it really homely”

The omega smiled at his mate. Kuroo strolled over to him and wrapped his arms around his waist from behind and placed his chin on the blonde’s shoulder

“I’m just glad to finally be here with you, even if it was hard saying goodbye to everyone back home… believe it or not I think I’m actually gonna miss Bokuto the most, with his random visits and stuff.”

Tsukki turned in his mates hold and cuddled him

“well it just means they have a place to come on holiday, and nothing is stopping you from going back to Tokyo for a few days”

“that’s true, I mean I can always stay with Bo and Akaashi”

“they live together?”

“well… not yet… but starting next week they will be. I gave Bokuto my flat, so he could move in and live with his mate”

Tsukki smiled at his alpha knowing he has such a big heart and he’s showed it in a way that he wants his friends to be happy whilst he is.

The omega pulled back from the hug and made his way over to the boxes piled in the corner of the living room and began unpacking them. Kuroo smiled as he watched his mate rummage through the stuff

“Tsukki, I’ve been thinking”

“hmmm?”

The omega continued pulling things from the box

“I would like you to move in with me”

Tsukki looked up at him in shock

“what? When?”

“as soon as possible… I said that this place is gonna be hard to fill and you said I could make it homely but… it wouldn’t be home unless you were here with me because… home is where the heart is right?... I want to look around and see your stuff, I want to eat dinner with you every day, I want to wake up next to you in the mornings and I just… I just want you clo-“

The alpha was cut off when the omega jumped from his seat and locked lips with him, Kuroo pulled back in shock

“I take that as a yes?”

The raven haired assumed. Tsukki nodded with a smile before he continued kissing the alpha.

The kiss became more and more passionate, to the point the omega was pushing the alpha towards the sofa and he pushed him on to it. Kuroo looked up at his mate standing above him, the blonde went in to his pocket and pulled out a condom, he placed it in two fingers and smirked at the alpha

“shall we continue where we left off?”

Kuroo looked at the omega in shock and nodded his head eagerly. Tsukki chucked the condom at the alpha and began stripping down fully, dropping all his clothes on the floor. Kuroo pulled his jeans and boxers down, ripped open the foil and rolled the condom down his already erect member. Tsukki bit his bottom lip as he watched the alpha and slowly made his way over to him, placing a leg either side of his waist and straddled his hips. The two began making out and the blonde removed his mates top to get closer to his skin. He threw the clothing behind the sofa and continued with the heated kiss as he ran his fingers over the alphas chest and shoulders. Kuroo wrapped his arms around his mate and trailed his fingers down his back and cupped his arse in two juicy handfuls, he traced his fingers to the omegas tight hole and began penetrating almost immediately. Tsukki’s back arched pushing his chest in to the alphas and gasped at the sensation, he placed his head on Kuroo’s shoulder and panted as his mate stretched him out. Kuroo grunted as he missed the feeling of his mates skin. Continuing to finger the omegas tight hole he leaned to the side and started sucking on the blonde’s neck. Tsukki tilted for more access and shivered under his mates touch.

“K… Kuroo, put it in”

The omega moaned in to the alphas ear, Kuroo growled in response and grabbed his rock-hard manhood placing it at Tsukki’s now slick leaking hole

“its there Tsukki, do it yourself”

The blonde whimpered as he slowly lowered himself down taking in every inch, feeling it as it pushed through his inner walls and stretching him fully. He gasped along with Kuroo who grunted as the alpha was now fully inside. Tsukki’s breathing picked up as he tried adjusting as quick as possible, eager to start bouncing and feeling the ecstasy running through him as he’s now once again connected with his fated mate.

Kuroo leaned forward and latched his mouth around Tsukki’s nipple and began sucking and biting making the omega moan in pleasure. The blonde placed his arms around the olders neck and began rolling his hips in circles, gasping every time the intrusion in side him brushed against his sweet spot. Kuroo moaned around the omegas nipple and began pinching at the other one. The alpha leaned back and looked up at his mate with lustful eyes and the omega leaned in to kiss him passionately.

Sloppy sounds and moans filled the room as the mates embraced each other with so much love and intensity.

Tsukki pulled away from the kiss and repositioned himself so he was now balanced his feet with the alphas large member still inside him, the blonde gripped the alphas knees behind him for balance and began bouncing up and down. Kuroo whipped his head back and moaned as his dick was getting swallowed up by his omegas tight hole.

“hah… hah… K… Kuroo… feels… so good!”

The omega panted through deep breaths

“Tsu… Tsukki your amazing!”

The alpha grunted as he placed his head forward and gripped at the omegas leaking cock and began to pump it up and down, the blonde shivered a whimper as more pre-cum leaked. Kuroo placed his thumb over the tip and smirked

“don’t cum without me”

The alpha thrust his hips up and deep in to the omega

“ughh… sh… hnnnn… I’m… getting cl… close!”

The blonde continued to bounce up and down whilst his alpha was pumping his leaking dick hard and fast, Kuroo’s hips began thrusting up in quick sharp motions causing the younger to moan and gasp out in pleasure

The omegas arms became weak and Kuroo wrapped his arms around him and swung him over so that he was now laying on his back across the sofa. The skilled alpha managed to keep himself inside the omega still and began thrusting in and out of him at an extremely fast pace. Tsukki’s arms whipped back above his head and he clutched his hands tightly around the arm of the sofa and panted loud with a few gasps of screams as he felt himself getting closer to the edge.

“haaahh… I’m gonna…”

The alphas body dripped in sweat as he felt himself also getting close. Tsukki bit his bottom lip and whipped his head back as he came all over his stomach and chest. Kuroo growled a moan as he thrust deep in to the omega and shot his load. The blonde’s eyes widened slightly as he felt the alphas knot stretch him. Kuroo leaned down making sure not to move his hips to much whilst the knot had them locked in place and kissed the younger gently on the lips through a smile

“I’m so happy to be back with you”

“me too”

The omega breathed out as he felt the alphas knot slowly go down.

Once fully down Kuroo removed himself from his mate and pulled the very filled condom off, tying it in a knot and throwing it in the bin. The alpha ran his fingers through his black sweaty hair and sighed in relief. The omega chuckled as Kuroo’s fringe flopped back in its usual place.

The mates laid cuddling each other for a further 15 minutes, enjoying the feel of each other’s skin against one another’s, the warmth emitting and the smell of each other’s scents entwining.

The two took a quick shower together before getting dressed again and talking about the living arrangements, Tsukki explained that it wasn’t going to be as easy as just moving in and that he would have to talk to his mum and Akiteru about it first. Kuroo knew all too well that he was going to have to convince the two to let him have their son/brother and was fully prepared to do so. The alpha grabbed his car keys from the side and turned to his omega

“let’s go!”

“now?”

“yeah! Sooner rather than later!”

The alpha grinned happily at the blonde. Tsukki stood from the sofa and followed Kuroo out the door.

The two pulled up outside the Tsukishima’s and they made their way down the drive and through the front door. The TV was on extremely loud and the lights were on dim, Tsukki walked in to the living room first and his mum and brother were sat eating popcorn and watching a film

“oh, Kei!”

His mum paused the film and flipped the lamp on. Akiteru turned his head to the side to look at the younger.

“Mum… Nii-san. I need to talk to you about something”

The woman looked at her son in slight worry

“is everything alright?”

Tsukki nodded slowly and Kuroo appeared behind him, the women smiled as Kuroo bowed to greet them.

“Kuroo has asked me… asked me to move in with him”

The omega placed his hand on the back of his neck and blushed slightly. His mother’s eyes widen

“oh, Kei I don’t know… your still so young and in school… I just…”

“Kei… have you really thought about it?”

“if I may”

The alpha stepped further in to the room

“I’ve recently moved all the way from Tokyo to be near Kei, I want to be by his side like crazy… I took my exams early and passed with flying colours and because of that my parents allowed me to come to Miyagi. I have more then enough space in my new place, its around the corner from where Yamaguchi lives, I have car and can get Kei anywhere he needs to be at any time… I can take him to school if needed. He’s my fated mate and were bonded, I can feel if he’s in danger, distress, sad, happy and anything else you can think of I can feel it. I swear for as long as I live I will take care of your son… and your brother… I love Kei with all my heart and I want to be there for him… always! So please… please allow Kei to live with me?”

Akiteru and his mum look at each other for a few seconds before smiling and turning to the mates with an eager nod. Tsukki was now stood in shock, Kuroo’s speech hitting him right in the feels and his mum and brother agreeing to let him move out and in with his alpha.

The woman stood from where she was sat and made her way over to the alpha and pokes him in the chest with her finger

“you take care of my boy, you hear? If you hurt him or make him cry I will have no choice but to hunt you down and cut your balls off, and that’s the least of your worries because you will also have him to deal with as well”

The woman pointed at Akiteru with her thumb. The beta turned and raised an eyebrow at the alpha. Kuroo nodded quickly in understanding and Tsukki looked at them both in shock

~ did my mum just threaten to cut my mates balls off? ~

Akiteru stood from the sofa

“I have some spare boxes in my room that I didn’t use when I moved some of my stuff to the college… I’ll go grab them for you”

The beta left the room

“thank you so much for trusting me with your son”

Kuroo bowed towards the woman

“thank you, mum. I promise to come and visit”

The omega sounded thankful and slightly out of character, but his mum knew that that was the real side of her son and ruffled his hair and brought him in to a tight hug

“I’ll miss you so much”

His mum whispered

Akiteru came back in to the living room and passed the two youngers the flat packed boxes, they both thanked him and made their way to the omegas bedroom.

Kuroo opened up a box and placed it on Tsukki’s computer chair and began packing his desktop belongings. Tsukki opened the other box and began packing his dinosaur collection he had on the shelfs

“so, it’s finally happening?”

Kuroo spoke through a smile

“ye… yeah”

The omega mumbled. Kuroo turned with a frown and approached the blonde wrapping his arms around his waist from behind

“is everything-“

The alpha cut himself off when he leaned around the younger and saw he had tears running down his cheeks

“what’s wrong? Don’t you want to live with me?”

The alpha asked sadly

“n… no its not that… I’m just… so… so… happy”

Tsukki wiped his eyes harshly on his sleeve and continued packing. Kuroo smiled at his mate and kissed him gently on the cheek

“so am I”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sooooooooooooo what do you think?   
> I personally am soooo happy that my OTP are now finally going to be living together  
> Kuroo and Tsukki are reunited and living together and damn I just love them so much I cant handle hahaha   
> please drop a comment and let me know what you think! 
> 
> next chapter will be the water theme park! 
> 
> until next time!


	50. Water World

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wow!!! chapter 50! I just want to thank my readers for sticking with me for so long! thank you for the kudos and the encouraging comments! I love you all!
> 
> so in this chapter I mention some songs and I feel as if you would really feel the mood if you listened to the songs as there mentioned :D
> 
> I hope you enjoy!

It was 8 AM and the team had just got off the train, each person with a bag on the floor at the side of their feet looking tired from the travel and ready to stretch their legs. Daichi was already showing signs of being done, especially with how the team were nothing but trouble the whole way.

The theme park was only a 20-minute walk away from the train station. So, everyone grabbed their bags, shoved them on their shoulders and made a fast-paced walk down the road.

As they approached their destination the team started squealing in excitement when they saw the sign

‘WATER WORLD’

They made their way through the front arched entranced and stopped, stunned in amazement.

To their right was the hotel where guests could stay, as this was a theme park with a pool side and a rides side. It would take more then one day to fully enjoy, and because of that the team had decided to stay for 2 nights. The sun was blazing hot and was lighting up the theme park beautifully with shines reflecting off all the water around them. The entrance to the pool area was right ahead and the entrance to the rides area was on the left.

As it was a really hot day the team decided they wanted to enjoy the out doors pool area where you could also sit and sunbath. All 14 of them made their way to the front desk of the hotel and checked in. All the boys had a massive shared room and the 2 girls had a separate room share. They all got changed in to their swim wear and all they boys were wearing the same coloured swimming trunks, which was of course Suga’s idea. They left their room in their purple trunks and each held a towel over their shoulder. Tanaka and Noya’s jaws dropped when they saw Kiyoko and Yachi leaving their room in pink matching bikini’s. The rest of the team weren’t better off as they were also staring and complimenting the girls. Daichi shuffled the team down the hall and out the door.

The park was filled with quite a few people but mainly in the rides area, which was a bonus for Karasuno as they pretty much got the pool area to themselves. When they approached the pool it was massive, with a shallow end and a deep end, to one side was a huge rock that the water rapidly flowed around in a one way current. On the other side were 3 different types of slides that led in to the pool, one that you had to go down in a rubber ring, one that had a massive bowl at the end of it that you spun around before falling through the hole in the middle, and the other slide was a double speed slide to race your opponent in. Tanaka and Noya smirked at each other when their eyes clocked that one and as they took a step forward Suga grabbed on to their shoulders

“not before you put sun cream on!”

The team mum stated as he squirted a hand full of cream on to his palm and smacked his hand hard on the 2nd years back.

As Suga was going around applying sun cream on everyone, the betas were taking pictures of some of the other stuff like the water fountain at the shallow end, jacuzzi near the top next to the deep end, sun loungers placed around the front near the shallow end, a diving board with three levels and a BBQ stand that was emitting a wonderful smell of sizzling meats.

“no! I will win!!”

Noya shouted as he ran off to the slide with Tanaka running behind him

“stop running near the pool!”

Suga shouted out to the 2nd years and sighed when they didn’t listen.

Daichi, Asahi, Kageyama and Tsukki placed their towels down on the loungers and laid across them with their black sun glasses on trying to catch the best sort of tan they can from the sun that was blazing over the top of them.

Kiyoko, Yachi and Suga made their way to the BBQ stand to look over the great choice of meats displayed in front of them. The guy manning the grill was Korean and peaked the interest from the alpha and two omegas, and they couldn’t help but ask loads of questions about Korea and K-pop racially assuming he listens to the genre of music. Luckily for them he did, and his favourite group was Big Bang, which was funny because the guy really resembled G-Dragon.

Hinata had decided to go swimming in the pool and was already doing a back stroke in the deep end.

Yamaguchi was sat on a deck chair applying a 2nd layer of sun cream to his over sensitive skin that burns in the hot sunlight no matter how high the factor is on the bottle.

“we have to make sure to go at the same time!”

Noya smirked at the 2nd year alpha

“of course, it wouldn’t be a fair race otherwise”

Tanaka smirked back

“are you guys ready?!”

Ennoshita shouted up from the bottom of the slide. The two nodded and Narita did a count down and they both set off at a rapid speed down the slide. Both flying out the bottom and landing in the pool with a big splash. Kinoshita perfectly timed the picture he took of both with their horrified faces as they came hurtling out of the slide in to the air and in to the water. As they both swam up to the surface they asked Ennoshita simultaneously on who one, but the beta shook his head with a chuckle and informed them it was a draw. The best friends looked at each other plain faced until they smiled widely and high fived each other

“HELP!”

Kageyama sat up and removed his sun glasses to see that his mate was trapped in the one way current circling around the rock trying to get free. The alpha laughed at his mate and watched as he saw him try and swim against the current

“Yoohoo!”

Kageyama’s eye twitched and he couldn’t quite believe he heard who he thought he heard. Thinking that he just imagined it he laid back down putting his sun glasses in place

“looks like your in for a treat king…”

Tsukki said to the alpha and the setter frowned at him before turning the other way and seeing Oikawa and Iwaizumi stood in swimming trunks and just behind them the rest of Aoba Johsai’s volleyball team. Mattsun, Makki, Kyoutani, Yahaba, Kindaichi, Kunimi and Watari all wearing matching mint green trunks.

Kageyama grunted as he rolled his head back and slouched further in to the sun lounger.

~ you have got to be kidding me… ~

The alpha thought to himself.

The rest of Karasuno looked over in shock to see Aoba Johsai in Kyoto at this water park on the exact same day they were there. What were the chances? Karasuno clicked at the same time and looked over to Suga who was stood half way on the steps walking back up to the BBQ stand trying to get away from the situation

“Suga-chan!”

Oikawa called out to the omega and the setter froze in his steps and raised his shoulders slightly, he turned slowly and smiled nervously

“oh, Oikawa… fancy seeing you here…”

Oikawa frowned and tilted his head to the side

“what do you mean? You’re the one that-“

The tall brown was cut off by Suga’s sudden appearance and his hands slapped over the tallers lips, he grabbed Oikawa’s wrist and pulled him to the side

“they don’t know…”

The silver haired omega whispered, and Oikawa burst in to laughter

“looks like you have some explaining to do then!”

Karasuno stood confused as to what the hell was going on. Suga sighed and stepped forward

“errr…. Erm, Oikawa and myself have been… err…. Meeting up with each other at the weekends for coffee…”

The omega looked down

“how long for?”

Asahi asked

“since the weekend after the fund-raising event”

The team gasped at the setter’s answer. Aoba Johsai on the other hand started laughing as they knew all along

“well to be honest Suga, we don’t care if you meet up with Oikawa”

Yamaguchi smiled at the team mum

“yeah, Yamaguchi’s right. You can meet up and be friends with who ever you like”

Ennoshita smiled

“plus, Oikawa is only our enemy on the court so…”

Narita shrugged, and the team nodded in agreement. Suga smiled at everyone and looked over to Kageyama who had a pouting frown and turned away and laid on his back once again. Suga knew it was going to take time for Kageyama to come to terms with it so he wasn’t going to force him to accept it any time soon.

Mattsun and Makki made their way over to the sun bathers and sat on the two free loungers, Yamaguchi smiled at them and passed Makki the sun cream and the auburn-haired omega nodded his head to the 1st year.

Kyoutani turned to Yahaba picking him up and throwing him in to the pool, Yahaba swam up and looked at his alpha in shock, a smirk plastered across his face as he began splashing his mate. Kyoutani laughed and jumped further in to the pool splashing the omega. A water fight between the mates was under go.

Kindaichi and Kunimi sat beside Kageyama in two deck chairs, Kageyama removed his sun glasses and glared at them

“what?”

The alpha half growled

“we won’t lose to you next time.”

Kindaichi spoke on behalf of both of them and Kageyama smirked

“is that so”

The mates smiled at the Karasuno setter before sitting back in their chairs

“we’ll see”

Kageyama added before laying back down.

Iwaizumi made his way in to the pool and began swimming on his front, Oikawa smiled at him and ran his way through the shallow end and dived in to the water to follow him

A few hours went by and both teams were getting along, having a laugh, enjoying the sun, having a swim and acting like there was no rivalry between them at all.

Music was playing in the background, it was Nicki Minaj- the night is still young.

Everyone was jumping around in the pool and plashing each other, with the odd few that had decided to sun bathe.

“will…… someone……. Help…… me…… now?!”

Everyone turned and saw that Hinata was still stuck in the one way current, how long has he been stuck in that?

Next thing the orange haired omega knew he was being dragged out and was flung over the shoulder by an alpha. Everyone burst in to laughter when they saw it was in fact Kyoutani who had saved Hinata from circling around and around and around. The omega was flopped over the alphas shoulder and not even complaining because now he wasn’t endlessly circling around a rock. Kageyama swam over to the 2nd year and grabbed Hinata from him. Kyoutani nodded at the 1st year and turned to get out of the pool.

Everyone got out of the pool for a drink and something to eat off the BBQ

“what is that idiot doing?”

Makki looked over to the deep end of the pool and Mattsun was walking along the edge doing a little dance to the song from Paris to Berlin by Infernal, which he always clams to be his jam. Makki smiled at his mate as he was taking one step forward and 2 steps back as he was circling his arms in a little boogie. Oikawa shook his head as he smiled

“your alpha is such an odd one…”

“Matsukawa needs to watch where he’s going, he’s really close to the edge”

Yahaba spoke warily

“open your eyes dickhead!”

Kyoutani shouted out to the older. Mattsun jumped and opened his eyes, he took a step back as he noticed he was near the edge but missed his footing and fell in with a heavy splash. Everyone burst in to laughter even Makki at the sight of his mate splashing around frantically

“trust my alpha… the only one here out of 23 people that can’t swim… to fall in…”

The omega chuckled until he realised Mattsun really was struggling to get to the surface and was now slowly sinking

“… Issei…”

Makki stepped forward in worry. Oikawa looked at the auburn-haired omega as his face turned in to panic and so did his, the team mum turned to Iwaizumi and grabbed his arm

“Mattsun can’t swim Iwa-chan!”

Everyone from Karasuno stood and made their way forward in worry

“someone needs to save him!!”

Makki panicked as he saw his alpha sink further, he grabbed at the bond mark at the back of his neck and whimpered. Yamaguchi turned to Tsukki and gave him a certain look, the tall blonde looked at his best friend

“nope… no way”

“oh, come on Tsukki! You did a life guard course when you were 14 for times like this”

“I was actually forced to do that course…”

“it doesn’t matter! Would you stand there and do nothing if that was Kuroo out there?”

Tsukki looked at the freckled omega and sighed before he removed his glasses and past them to his best friend.

The blonde ran in to the pool and swam quickly over to the drowning alpha and dove under to grab him, he managed to reach him and pull him up to the surface and swim back with him. Daichi and Iwaizumi ran over and pulled Mattsun’s body out of the water, Tsukki knelt beside the alpha and looked at Makki for the all clear and once the older nodded Tsukki pinched Mattsun’s nose and blew in to his mouth a couple of times until the alpha coughed up water and sat up.

“don’t you scare me like that!”

Makki slapped Mattsun round the back of the head

“ahh”

The alpha grabbed his head and smiled, and the rest of Aoba Johsai burst in to laughter at the meme team. Tsukki walked past everyone and over to the BBQ stand

“notice how our pup just saved a life and yet he didn’t bat an eyelid?”

Daichi spoke with his arms crossed, Suga looked at his mate and laughed in to his fist.

An hour passed, and everyone was in the pool accept Kiyoko, Yachi and Mattsun who were sun bathing together and having a little chat of their own.

Oikawa decided it would be a funny idea to splash Kageyama, he got Iwaizumi to hold him up for balance and the omega started kicking his legs frantically causing waves of water to splash of the alpha. Kageyama turned with a glare once Oikawa had stopped splashing and as he went to growl and splash back he was dragged under the water and pulled away. Iwaizumi and Oikawa looked at each other confused but saw the young alpha re appear in the distance with Kinoshita laughing his arse off.

Noya, Makki, Kunimi and Watari were doing hand stand challenges under the water to see who could stay up for the longest, Oikawa looked over at them with a smile and before he went to join in with their fun he turned to Iwaizumi and gave him a quick peck on the cheek before swimming off and leaving the alpha a blushing mess.

Yamaguchi and Tanaka were getting rather close in the deep end, the omega had his legs wrapped around his alphas waist and they were floating along the side together

“I love you so much Tadashi”

The alpha ran his fingers through his mates wet hair, brushing it out of his face. Yamaguchi had his arms around Tanaka’s neck and smiled and leaned in to the alphas touch

“I love you too”

The omega leaned in and gently kissed the alpha on the lips. Tanaka held his arm around his mates waist and kept his other hand on the side of the omegas head as their kiss was loving and passionate.

“CANON BALL!!!”

Hinata jumped from the diving board and plashed Mattsun, Kiyoko and Yachi who were sun bathing. All three sat up in shock and gave the evil eye to the 1st year omega. Hinata swam up to the surface and looked at them with his hand behind his head and a cheeky little grin plastered across his face.

Time went on and a lot of laughs, smiles, splashing, swimming and games were shared between both teams, everyone was some how getting along and enjoying themselves.

“hey guys! Shall we get out and enjoy the sun for a bit?”

Suga suggested and everyone nodded in response.

A few people ran and grabbed more sun loungers and set them up in a massive circle at the side of the pool. All 23 of them were laying enjoying the sun as the music played, it really felt like a nice break away from the usual stuff and to have made friends with the unexpected actually felt good.

“you know… I’m actually quite surprised we’ve all managed to get along today”

Makki spoke as he laid back on the lounger whilst placing his sunglasses on.

“yeah same”

Noya agreed with the auburn-haired omega

“I have to say, I was quite sceptical about this trip today. I didn’t know how Tobio was going to react to seeing my face… I mean yeah he wasn’t too amused at first, but I think after some time went by he just got used to me and us being here, we could even be friends!!”

Oikawa shouted excitedly

“I wouldn’t go that far…”

Kageyama bluntly spoke with a slight glare

“in all seriousness though, we did put our rivalries behind us today and we found a way to just get along with each other and have a laugh”

Daichi spoke with a smile

“yeah I’ve had a really good day”

Suga added to the team dads comment

“so, what’s the deal with you guys? Like do any of you live together or plan to live together once you’ve finished school?”

Mattsun asked Karasuno

“well, Daichi and myself live together”

Suga smiled

“I moved in with my alpha 2 weeks ago”

Tsukki added

“oh, who’s your mate?!”

Yahaba asked

“erm you might not know him”

“try us!”

Oikawa perked up

“Kuroo Tetsurou, he’s from Tokyo”

“Kuroo?! As in the captain of Nekoma volleyball team??”

Makki sat up excited

“yeah”

“ohhhh he’s hot!”

“wahhh?”

Mattsun turned to his mate

“obviously not as hot as you dear”

The omega rubbed his alphas arm with a cheeky smile. Mattsun rolled his eyes with a smirk and laid back down

“I moved in with Tanaka and his sister a few months ago”

Yamaguchi smiled

“we live around the corner from each other”

Kiyoko spoke in behalf of her and Yachi

“Noya lives with me at my mums”

Asahi smiled at his mate as he spoke

“us three are next door neighbours”

Kinoshita pointed to Narita and Ennoshita who were sat either side of him.

“Hinata and myself don’t live together, but maybe once we have left school and I have a decent job… things will change”

Kageyama blushed at his mate and looked to the ground. Hinata beamed a massive smile at his mate in excitement, really liking the sound of living with his alpha.

“what about you guys?”

Daichi questioned and the rest of Karasuno sat up eager to know.

“well, I live at home with both my parents and Oikawa lives at home with his parents”

Iwaizumi spoke plainly. Oikawa looked to the ground with a saddened look in his eyes, Suga looked at him with a light frown but before he could say anything the setter sat up and smiled

“maybe we will live together once school is over!”

Oikawa looked at Iwaizumi with a grin and the alpha rolled his eyes at him and ruffled his hair with a smile

“I’ll be moving in to Kyoutani’s and his dads place next year”

“you are?!? How come we didn’t know about that??”

Oikawa asked Yahaba in an over dramatic motion and Kyoutani tutted at the team mum

“Issei and myself live together in a cute little two-bedroom basement flat”

Makki grinned

“yeah, my dad told me I should be more independent when I was 15 and kicked me out”

The alpha laughed but stopped when everyone looked at him horrified

“oh… its not as bad as it sounds, he moved to Finland and bought me the flat I live in now… we still have contact with each other. My mum and sister moved to Minato, so I had no choice to grow up… plus it means I don’t get interrupted when I’m tapping this sexy arse”

Mattsun pointed to Makki with his thumb and the omega stuck his tongue out and continued sun bathing.

“I still live at home and plan on travelling for better medical education after school”

Watari smiles

“Kunimi and myself don’t live together-“

“what! You two are a couple?!”

Kageyama sat forward and stared at Kindaichi. Both Aoba Johsai and Karasuno stared at the 1st year setter in confusion. Was the alpha really that dense?

“you didn’t know? We’ve been courting since middle school”

Kunimi added. Kageyama sat back trying to remember how they acted with each other back then and it just made sense with all the cuddling and kissing they did on their lunch breaks.

“I see”

The alpha muttered and everyone cracked up laughing.

“so, what made you and Oikawa start meeting up?”

Hinata tilted his head towards Suga

“well actually it was Akaashi…”

“Akaashi… how did he-“

“Akaashi and myself went shopping and we bumped in to that bucket of sass over there and Akaashi invited him in to Starbucks with us… from there we seemed to have got on and we continued to meet”

The team mum explained with a smile

“how long are you guys here for?”

Asahi asked

“were actually only here for the day, Iwaizumi drove down”

Mattsun mumbled as he reached out for Makki’s hand and laced his fingers between his. Makki smiled and continued looking up embracing the sun

“Iwaizumi drove down?... with all of you?”

Tanaka questioned

“yeah, my mum owns a mini bus and he let me borrow it, but he needs it back tomorrow so…”

Iwaizumi explained.

“you said he for your mum, your mums an omega male?”

Kinoshita questioned

“no, my mum is a male beta”

“wait… how does that work?”

“well, my dad is a male alpha… a male beta has a really really small chance of getting pregnant but only by an alpha male… a male beta won’t get pregnant by another male beta or a female alpha… it has to be a male alpha. but like I said the chance of them getting pregnant is very little, my parents tried for 10 years to have me and when my mum finally got pregnant they were over the moon even though there was a lot of complications. After me my dad decided he never wanted to see my mum in the state he was in when he was pregnant ever again so I’m an only child”

“that’s really interesting”

Ennoshita, Narita, Kinoshita and Watari simultaneously said and laughed at each other after doing so.

Kiyoko began applying more sun cream on Yachi’s back and Yahaba looked over with a blush and turned to Kyoutani

“they’re soooo cute!”

Kyoutani looked over with a raised eyebrow and turned back to his mate

“your cuter”

Yahaba blushed at the alphas reply and looked down.

“you know glasses-kun”

Oikawa put a finger on his chin in thought

“Tsukishima”

The blonde corrected him

“right, right. You have really good legs!”

Tsukki plainly looked at the older

“why does everyone say that? Also, I’m wearing swimming trunks… you can literally only see from my knees down”

The omega motioned his hand up and down from his knee to foot  

“yeah I know that! I was just thinking back at the fund raising and that outfit you wore… your legs are sooo long, slender and sexy!”

“alright calm down!”

Makki laughed at the team mum on how excited he got over the 1st years legs, remembering how long Oikawa was talking about Tsukki’s legs after the event.

“well… thanks I guess? I grew them myself”

Tsukki said with as much sarcasm in his voice as he could get before he laid back and closed his eyes.

_‘_ _The gyal dem Schillaci, Sean da Paul So me give it to, so me give to, so me give it to, to all girls Five million and forty naughty shorty Baby girl, all my girls, all my girls, Sean da Paul say’_

Oikawa and Suga whipped their heads up at the same time when they heard the song that came on and got up from their sun loungers and ran to some empty space

_‘Well woman the way the time cold I wanna be keepin' you warm I got the right temperature for shelter you from the storm Oh Lord, gyal I got the right tactics to turn you on And girl I, wanna be the papa you can be the mom oh oh’_

The two setters began dancing sexually around each other. Oikawa with his hands on the silver haired omegas hips whilst he was rolling them side to side. Makki stood up with a massive smile and grabbed Yahaba and Kunimi’s hands, dragging them over to Oikawa and Suga and began sexually dancing along with them. The Aoba Johsai omegas and Suga really getting in to dancing around, feeling each other’s bodies playfully and grinding against each other. Yamaguchi looked at Tsukki with a smirk and the blonde already knew he wasn’t going to get out of this one, so he stood from his lounger and was a step ahead of his best friend. Yamaguchi and Tsukki now joining in on the dancing Hinata and Noya jumped up and ran over. The two short omegas grinding back to back down to the floor and up. Yachi blushed at all the omegas having a good time dancing to Sean Paul- temperature that she just felt the urge to get up and join in, which she did. Kiyoko watched as her mate made her way to the crowd of dancing volleyball players and started rolling her hips and running her fingers through her hair. Kiyoko had to hold her nose in case blood gushed out from the sight of her innocent mate dancing provocatively.

Mattsun, Iwaizumi, Kindaichi and Kyoutani jumped in to the pool to hide their erections. Daichi turned to Asahi, Tanaka and Kageyama and noticed that they also head the same problem and motioned his head to the side to indicate jumping in the pool like the Aoba Johsai alphas did to hide it, the four of them nodded and stood jumping in to the pool.

Kiyoko stood next to Kinoshita, Narita, Ennoshita and Watari holding tissue to her nose to stop the bleeding. Ennoshita laughed at the female alpha and wrapped an arm around her shoulder

“sh… she goes from cute to hot in a matter of seconds”

Kiyoko blushed, and Narita turned his head to look at the manger and nodded eagerly. Kinoshita picked the camera up and started taking pictures of the dancing omegas and the alphas in the pool blushing. Watari grabbed a fan from the table and started cooling himself down.

The omegas all looked sexy and it was hard to take your eyes off them. Even the betas were having a hard time staying down.

Once the song had ended they all cheered and jumped about high fiving each other.

Pitball- hotel room service came on next and everyone cheered, the omegas ran and jumped off the edge in to the pool. Kiyoko and the four betas ran in and everyone was jumping around, dancing, laughing and having a really good time.

Speaking of time, it seemed to have passed by really quickly with the amount of fun both teams had together, it was now 6pm and Aoba Johsai started leaving the pool and grabbing their towels from the side. Karasuno followed them out and stood in an uneven line facing the opposing team.

“we had a lot of fun, but once back in Miyagi… were rivals again”

Oikawa smirked

“hardly rivals… more like victors and losers”

Suga smirked back

Karasuno waved off Aoba Johsai as they finished grabbing their stuff and left.

After Aoba Johsai went back to the hotel, got dried and changed in to their clothes they left and headed out towards the parked mini bus. Everyone loaded the side storage with their bags and other belongings they took and got whilst there.

“right… before we get in”

Iwaizumi turned to the team

“if the journey back is anything like the journey here… ill be kicking you all out so you can walk home”

The team dad continued particularly glaring at Mattsun and Makki who were looking around making out they had no idea what he was going on about.

“that goes for you too”

Iwaizumi turned to Oikawa and the omega stepped back with a gasp and a hand on his chest

“rude!”

The alpha shook his head at his mate and climbed in to the driver’s seat, Oikawa looked at the rest of the team and placed his finger on his lips making a shushing sound as he winked at them.

 Everyone got themselves in to the mini bus and strapped in.

Yahaba already falling asleep on Kyoutani and the alpha resting his head on his mates. Kindaichi wrapped an arm around Kunimi to bring him in close and the omega smiled and curled in to his chest. Watari laid sprawled across the whole back seats and sighed in relief of having the space to himself. Makki yawned in to his hand and Mattsun kissed him on top of the head, the omega turned to his mate and smiled as he placed his head on the tallers shoulder, Mattsun rested his head back and shut his eyes.

Iwaizumi opened his window slightly for the cold night air to keep him awake, he looked over to Oikawa who had sat in the front with him and his head was resting against the window and he had already fallen asleep. Iwaizumi smiled at his omega and gently rubbed his bad knee before he placed his hand back on the steering wheel

The alpha started the engine and set off on the long journey home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hahaha soooo much fun I wish I was there! please let me know your thoughts in the comments :D
> 
> also the time skip will be chapter 53!!! how exciting hehehe 
> 
> until next time!


	51. Blue Castle

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *** this chapter contains extreme angst and possibly triggering subjects ***

It was the early morning and Iwaizumi had only just opened his eyes and glanced at the alarm clock to the side of him, 7am the alpha groaned knowing he had woken up before his alarm. He tilted his head down slightly and smiled as he realised his mate was curled up on his chest still asleep and purring. Iwaizumi brushed Oikawa’s hair from his face and smiled wider as the sun reflected off the omegas cheek.

Oikawa shuffled slightly as Iwaizumi was running his fingers through his hair, he slowly fluttered his eyes opened and looked up at the alpha

“morning trash”

“pleasant…”

The omega crooked through his morning voice

Oikawa sat up and reached to the side for his glasses, he placed them on and raised both arms in a stretch. The omega hummed out a yawn and laid back down next to his mate

“can we just stay in bed all day?”

“no, I have plans for us”

The alpha sat up and moved to the edge of the bed, Oikawa turned and admired the alphas muscly back

“hmmmm fine!”

The omega jumped out of bed, only wearing boxers. Iwaizumi turned and bit his bottom lip as he watched his mate bend over to put his jeans on, staring at his perfectly peached shaped arse.

Soon as they were dressed Iwaizumi dragged Oikawa out of the house as he was about to make his way to the kitchen

“wahhh? No! I need my-“

“just get in the car”

Oikawa sulked and got in the passenger side. As Iwaizumi got in to the drivers seat he smiled at his mate and set off out of the drive.

As the mates parked up in a car park near town Oikawa looked at the alpha

“I hope your not gonna make me go in to the shopping centre… I’m still wearing my glasses… I cant be seen like this-“

“calm down, I have your contacts”

“you do? Where?”

“in the glove compartment”

Oikawa smiled at the alpha

“ahhhhh Iwa-chan I love you soooo much!”

The omega removed his glassed and pulled the sun shield down to use the mirror part as he placed his contacts in

“much better!”

“I like the look of you either way”

Oikawa turned to Iwaizumi and blushed

“shall we?”

“where are we going?”

“to Starbucks of course, I know you can’t function without your morning coffee and we haven’t had breakfast yet, so I thought we could get a cheese toastie whilst were there”

Oikawa smiled greatly at his mate, teeth showing and everything really showing how happy he was

The mates sat in the coffee house by the window whilst they ate their breakfast and drank their first coffee of the day, Iwaizumi watched as his mate took a sip from his drink and closed his eyes really enjoying the taste, the alpha grinned and shook his head as he took a bite out of his toastie.

“so, what do you have planned for us today?”

Oikawa asked curiously

“well, I thought it would be nice if we went to the beach for a change. It’s been ages since we last went, and I really enjoyed the sun when we were in Kyoto the other week so…”

“Iwa-chan… you already have naturally darker skin then most of us, do you really need to top up your tan?”

The omega giggled

“yeah, I’m going a bit pale”

The alpha raised his short sleeve up further revealing his muscular guns, Oikawa almost lost himself in the sight but snapped back

“pale?! Your mum is half Italian! You have Italian in your blood… it’s impossible for you to be pale!!”

Iwaizumi laughed at how high-pitched Oikawa’s voice went and the omega pouted at him.

“okay… well whatever, I’m down for the beach”

The omega smiled at his mate as he ate the last bite of his toastie and finished his coffee

“shall we?”

Oikawa stood, and Iwaizumi quickly downed the rest of his coffee

“yeah let’s go”

The two made their way back to the car and set off on their journey to the beach. Once they had arrived Oikawa got excited that the sea had gone out and that they were able to walk bare feet on the wet sand. Something Iwaizumi hated doing, the feeling of the sand in between the toes was cringy and a nightmare to clean off, but he would do it anyway because its something his mate loves and doesn’t get to do often. They both walked down the beach and removed their shoes and socks and left them to the side as they took a walk along the sand, allowing the sea to shallowly cover their feet as the waves came in. There was a slight breeze in the air that blew through the omegas light brown locks and Iwaizumi couldn’t help but wish he had his phone on him to capture a picture of how beautiful his mate looked in the moment.

“what are you looking at?”

Oikawa frown pouted at his mate

“nothing…”

Iwaizumi turned and walked in the opposite direction, Oikawa smiled and ran up behind him and jumped on his back wrapping his legs around his waist, the alpha grabbed his mates legs to keep him up and ran with him on his back. Oikawa was yelling in excitement and Iwaizumi was laughing as he started spinning around in circles making his mate panicky and happy at the same time.

Oikawa jumped off the alphas back and pulled his wrist to a dryer part of the sand

“let’s build a sand castle!”

“what are you 5?”

The omega glared at the shorter

“come on, it will be fun!”

Oikawa smiled as he sat on the sand

“you better not get sand in my car…”

“oh, shut up and sit down will ya”

Iwaizumi rolled his eyes and sat opposite his mate. The two began pushing the sand in to a pile between them making it bigger until it was big enough to start carving it in to an actual shape.

“do you think maybe… we can go on holiday together?... just the two of us”

Oikawa asks as he pats some of the sand down

“sure, where would you want to go?”

“a different country”

“really?”

“if I said a different planet you would have hit me”

The alpha laughed at the omegas reply, he wasn’t wrong. Oikawa’s fascination with out of space was crazy

“okay, so then what country?”

“I like the sound of China!”

“China?”

Iwaizumi looked at his mate confused

“yeah!... well to be honest I don’t know… China was just the first country I thought of…”

The alpha smirked at his mate and grunted a laugh

“okay, China it is then”

“yayyyy!”

The omega cheered with his hands up in the air getting sand everywhere. Iwaizumi glared at him as he got sand all over him, Oikawa cheekily smiled at his mate and continued patting at the sand.

“were gonna have to start saving if you want to go any time soon”

The alpha suggested

“your right let’s think… suite cases, new clothes obviously, plane tickets, hotel…”

“food? Unless you’re planning on not eating over there…”

“well if we get a hotel with a kitchenette we can just cook our own food!”

“there’s one problem with that”

Iwaizumi looked at his mate plain faced

“what?”

“you’re a terrible cook…”

Oikawa gasped at the comment

“I am not! I’m a good cook!”

“yeah if people like there food black…”

The omega pouted at his mate

“I can make that rice dish!”

“okay now that rice dish is good! But that’s only because it’s your grandmas recipe”

“well yeah… I can’t create something that tasty!”

Both the mates burst in to laughter

An hour went by and the two had created a mess of a castle and were frowning at it in silence for a further 5 minutes. Iwaizumi tilted his head, Oikawa opened his mouth to speak but closed it again and continued frowning at the sandy mess

“well… I guess”

“it’s crap”

Iwaizumi interrupted his mate and Oikawa couldn’t help but laugh through his nose.

“it sort of looks like Ariana Grande’s face?”

Oikawa opened his mouth in a silent gasp at the alphas comment

“don’t be so mean about my queen!”

Iwaizumi rolled his eyes at the omega

“you do listen to really bad music don’t you…”

“I do not! Plus, I don’t see you complaining when I dance a certain way to one of her songs”

Iwaizumi blushed at his mate

“sh… shut up”

Oikawa winked at the alpha and stood and warned Iwaizumi to move out the way quickly. The alpha jumped up and moved back as Oikawa kicked the messy sand pile over. The mates dusted down their feet and got their socks and shoes back on. Iwaizumi laced his fingers through Oikawa’s and they made a walk back up the beach hand in hand smiling at each other.

Once they got to the car Iwaizumi circled Oikawa making sure he had no sand on him before he got in and the omega slapped his arm and moved him out the way. Iwaizumi smirked and got in the driver’s side and they made their way back to the alphas.

Iwaizumi pulled up in to the drive way and grabbed a small bit of paper from the glove compartment, Oikawa frowned as the alpha pulled it out and shoved it in his pocket

“what’s that?”

“a recipe”

“for what?!”

“for what we’re making for dinner”

The alpha smiled at his mate

“wait hold on… you go from saying I can’t cook at the beach to wanting to cook with me?!”

“well… I want you to mix stuff… I’ll do the actual cooking”

Iwaizumi left the car with a laugh and ran around to open Oikawa’s side.

As the two got in the house Oikawa questioned where the alphas parents are, and it just so happened they were away on a work trip. Which made the alpha super happy because that meant what they cooked together they can eat at the dining room table without any interruptions. Iwaizumi made his way straight to the kitchen and Oikawa skipped behind him, the alpha looked at his mate with a serious expression as if to say, ‘don’t touch anything’ and the omega stood with a cheeky smile and one hand up in defence. The alpha started grabbing utensils and ingredients from the cupboards and placing them on the sides, Oikawa watched and the temptation to touch something just to see his mates reaction was overwhelming. The omega stuck his hand out and picked up the wok, Iwaizumi turned around with the best expression Oikawa could have ever asked for.

“hahahaha priceless! I just wanted to see oh… uhh!”

The omega dropped the wok on the floor and the handle broke off and flew to the other end of the kitchen. Oikawa looked up at his mate with a horrified expression, Iwaizumi had his arms crossed over his chest and was tapping his food with a glare directed right at his mate.

“erm… I love you?”

The omega pleaded with his head bowed and his hands together

“it’s alright, I didn’t need the wok anyway I just got it out because I knew you would end up touching something”

The alpha laughed as he turned back to the kitchen side

“rude!”

The omega squeaked, and he wrapped his arms around his alphas waist from behind

“so, what are we cooking?”

“chilli”

“ohhhhh my favourite!! But… you know how to make chilli, why do you need that recipe?”

“my dad makes this amazing chilli and I asked him to write it down for me”

The alpha turned and gave Oikawa a quick kiss on the lips before he turned back and continued sorting the bits out. The omega blushed and buried his head in to Iwaizumi’s back.

Everything was on and cooking, all that Oikawa had to do was mix the mincemeat in the deep-frying pan. Such an easy task to do but Iwaizumi was keeping a close eye on him non the less.

When everything was done Iwaizumi added the final herbs and spices to make it complete just like his dads. The table was set by the alpha whilst Oikawa was mixing the mince and all that was needed to be done was to have the food served, Iwaizumi plated the dishes and gave his mate a little more then him.

The two sat down and the first bite Oikawa took his eyes lit up and he hummed in enjoyment

“wow! This is amazing!”

The omega quickly shoved more in to his mouth and Iwaizumi watched him with a smile and took some small bites of his own.  

“how’s your diabetes been?”

Iwaizumi questioned, and Oikawa looked at him with a saddened glare

“look, I know you don’t like talking about it… I just care about you okay?”

That alpha added

“it’s been fine…”

“when was the last time you checked your sugar levels?”

“the other day…”

Oikawa continued eating his dinner without looking at his mate. Iwaizumi knew the omega was lying and that he probably hasn’t checked in weeks, months even. But he didn’t want to push the subject because he knew how much the omega hated talking about it.

“and your knee?”

“I feel like your integrating me!”

The omega snapped his head up quickly

“I’m not! I just want to make sure you’re okay”

“my knee has been fine.”

Another lie, Iwaizumi thought to himself. When ever the omega would say he was alright or wasn’t in pain the alpha knew that it was in fact quite the opposite. Iwaizumi hated it when Oikawa wouldn’t tell him when he’s in pain, he tries to act like nothing is bothering him because he doesn’t want to bother anyone else. The alpha just wishes that he would at least bother him because he loves the bones of the omega and would do anything to help him if he could.

“I love you”

Oikawa looked at Iwaizumi and smiled at him

“I love you too Iwa-chan”

“I only have one more exam left now, what about you?”

The alpha questioned

“hmmmm, I think I have three left”

The omega pouted

“at least once its done its done right?”

“that’s true”

“have you thought about what college you want to go to?”

Iwaizumi asked as he ate the last mouthful of his dinner

“yeah… but I have this horrible feeling in my gut that Ushijima is going to be attending the same one… so my fingers are crossed that he doesn’t. What about you?”

“I’ve decided to go straight in to work”

“oh really? Doing what?”

“I’m not sure yet, I’m sure I’ll figure it out”

The alpha smiled at his mate who had now finished his dinner and was taking a sip of his water. Oikawa smiled at his alpha and rubbed his tummy

“that has got to be the best chilli I have ever eaten in my life!”

“I’m glad you enjoyed it”

Iwaizumi smiled

“so, I was thinking…”

Oikawa stood from his seat and slowly made his way around the table and behind his mate. He began to massage the alphas shoulders

“I could thank you in a more physical way”

The omega continued

Iwaizumi growled in excitement and leaned his head back with a smirk

“yeah, I’d like that”

They both ran up to Iwaizumi’s bedroom and the omega pushed the alpha on to the bed and crawled on top of him, he leant down to his ear

“let me put it in”

He whispered as he bit his mates earlobe. Iwaizumi shivered and nodded slowly whilst he removed his top. Oikawa got himself completely undressed and unbutton his mates jeans pulling his boxers and jeans down at the same time and grinned as the alphas erection stood tall and proud. Oikawa bit his bottom lip

“roll over for me Iwa-chan”

It wasn’t right for an omega to ask their alpha to present for them, even though Iwaizumi allows Oikawa to enter him on the rare occasions the omega knows best not to push it, plus Iwaizumi already knew by roll over that he meant get up on all fours and stick your arse out. Which is what the alpha did, the omega ran his finger over Iwaizumi’s tight hole and whimpered in excitement of doing his alpha.

Iwaizumi allows Oikawa to penetrate him on rare occasions, maybe 30 or 40% of the time. The alpha loves the feeling of his mate being inside of him pushing up against his prostate and making him cum within seconds, being an alpha never stopped him and Oikawa from experimenting with each other and they have always been open to try different things.

Iwaizumi’s eyes widened, and he growled quietly as Oikawa shoved a finger inside of him

“a warning would have been nice!”

“ooops, sorry Iwa-chan! I was just so excited”

The omega giggled playfully and continued to push his finger further in and twist his wrist slightly as he pulled back. The alpha grunted and with every extra finger added he would growl.

Oikawa now had three fingers inside the alpha and was spitting on his hole to lube it up as he fingered it, so that it stretched enough for him to enter

“okay… that’s enough… put it in”

Iwaizumi grunted and let out a sigh as Oikawa removed his fingers. The omega placed his hands on the alphas hips to bring them down slightly and stepped closer towards the edge of the bed. He lined his very hard dick against his mates hole and warned him that he was going to start pushing in, Iwaizumi nodded and moaned as he felt his mate enter through every layer of his inner muscle. The alpha gritted his teeth as he raised his head up

“ahh fuck…hnnn”

Oikawa moaned at the cute noises his mate makes when he tops, he rubbed the alphas arse and began thrusting his hips back and forth

“ahh… Iwa-chan… your… so… tight”

The omega grunted out every word as he thrust himself in.

“haah… haaah… your… telling me… f…fuck it feels good”

“want me to go harder Iwa-chan?”

“ye… yeah… ahhh ughhhhh”

Iwaizumi’s eyes widened as Oikawa gave a particularly hard thrust, nice and deep making sure to reach his sweet spot

“ughhh…. Ahhhh… yes… ri… right there!”

Oikawa continued thrusting in deep and hard. Sweat began to form across his fore head and chest as he was pounding in to the alpha

“I…Iwa-chan… do… do me!”

“gladly!”

Iwaizumi launched himself forward causing Oikawa’s erection to leave and he turned to grab the omega and flung him on to the bed. The alpha roughly spread his mates legs and growled in excitement, Oikawa yelped giddily and pulled on Iwaizumi’s shoulders bringing him down and close in to a passionate kiss.

Once Iwaizumi pulled away leaving a string of drool between their lips he positioned himself at his mates slick leaking hole and before he went to enter he gasped slightly

“oh shit, condom”

Iwaizumi half panicked, and Oikawa smiled at him

“I’ve started taking birth control now, remember?”

“oh… that’s right”

The alpha blushed and re positioned himself. Oikawa moaned in anticipation and whipped his head back in to a gasp as Iwaizumi shoved himself fully in with one quick thrust. The omegas back arched and he moaned out in pleasure

“you’re so big.... stretching my… tight hole”

The omega grunted as he ran his hands up his chest and through his hair. Iwaizumi waited a moment for his mate to adjust and once he had the alpha started pounded in to his mate at a quick hard pace sending the omega in to a frenzy. Drool trickling down his chin and his eyes rolling in to the back of his head as the alpha took full control. Iwaizumi pinned Oikawa’s legs down hard, spreading them open wider and he held them in place for balance as he rolled his hips slowly in and out of the tight slick hole. Oikawa moaned and bit his bottom lip

Both mates grunting and moaning so loud that you couldn’t hear the creaking sound of the bed as it rattled and smashed against the wall. Oikawa raised his arms up and held on to the pillows beneath his head, Iwaizumi leaned forward and started pinching both of the omegas nipples, Oikawa yelped out from the pain but soon moaned as it soon turned in to pleasure.

“ughh… oh god!... I’m close!”

The omega moaned out through pants

“so… am…I”

The alpha growled back and bit his bottom lip as he picked up pace, slamming himself harder in to his mate below him

“ahhhhh ughhhhhh!!!”

The omega shot thick strings of cum across his stomach and moaned as Iwaizumi was still thrusting in to him prolonging his orgasm, the alpha grunted and pulled back not wanted to knot the omega after being so rough with him. As Iwaizumi shot his load in his mate the omega reached his hand down and started rubbing the alphas knot causing his load to empty out faster

“fill me up alpha”

Oikawa teased as he wiggled his hips as he felt himself getting full of his alphas seed.

“haaaah… nnghhhhhh”

Iwaizumi moaned as his mate fondled his knot, truly emptying him out. Once the knot had gone down Iwaizumi collapsed on top of the omega and whispered your welcome in his ear.

Oikawa giggled and rolled Iwaizumi off him and cuddled in to his chest, the alpha wrapped his arm around his mate and kissed his forehead

“you staying at mine tonight?”

The omega replied by nodding into the alphas chest

“then you best let your parents know”

“ahhh no its fine, it doesn’t matter”

“of course, it does! You’re their son and they care about you”

“care? if only that was true…”

The alpha sat up with a frown causing Oikawa to roll off and look up at him sadly

“what’s going on?”

Iwaizumi questions

“have you had a row?”

He added. Oikawa shook his head

“no… its nothing… don’t worry”

Iwaizumi growled slightly

“well, I am going to worry! Tell me what’s happened!”

The alpha stood from the bed feeling himself get slightly irritated. Oikawa sat up and grabbed the tissue from the side wiping his stomach as he also stood from the bed.

“I… I don’t want to worry you…”

“too late Tooru! What’s going on?!”

“they left! Okay?! Their gone! I’m alone! And I have been since I was 15! I came home from school and they were gone, no note, no money and they took most of their stuff… I haven’t heard from them since…”

“WHAT?! And you didn’t think to tell me?!”

“I didn’t want to burden you!!”

Iwaizumi glared at his mates response

“burden me?! You’re my mate!! I want you to be safe and-“

The alphas eyes widened in realization

“no money?... how… how do you eat? How do you pay the bills, put the electric on, buy knew clothes… you… you don’t work?”

Oikawa looked down

“I… went to the neighbour… and pretended that my parents were away on a business trip and they gave me a little bit of money…”

“for 3 years?!”

The alpha growled

“no… I only asked them once… I had to make it stretch and…”

“I swear to god Oikawa if you say you have gone without-“

“what?! What you gonna do? Its life! It MY! Life… it hasn’t affected you in any way and that’s how I wanted it. But now you know, happy?!”

“HAPPY?! HOW ON EARTH COULD I BE HAPPY?!?!”

Iwaizumi stepped forward and growled, his eyes widened as another realization struck him

“medical bills… you… you haven’t been checking your sugar levels…. Your knee?!”

“its never been seen by a doctor…”

The omega bowed his head. Iwaizumi all but launched towards his mate, grabbing his shoulders and shaking him. Oikawa’s head whipping back and forth with every shake and a horrified expression plastered across his face

“WHY HAVE YOU KEPT THIS FROM ME?!?”

“STOP IWA-CHAN!! IM SORRY!!!”

The alpha let go and turned pinching his nose, how could he not have known for 3 years that his mate has been going through hell, living a life no teenager should ever live and yet… always smiling. Iwaizumi turned back to Oikawa whose head was down, the alpha had watery eyes

“why… why Tooru… why didn’t you tell anyone? Why didn’t you tell me?”

“I didn’t want to make you worry”

“WE ARE BONDED!! I AM YOUR ALPHA!! WE BONDED SO I COULD LOOK AFTER YOU! BE CLOSER TO YOU AND SHARE EVERYTHING!!”

The alpha let his pheromones slip out in anger and Oikawa whimpered and shuffled back

“Iwa-chan… I’m sorry, please we’ve had such a good day… don’t let this ruin it-“

“to late! You’re an omega!! A male omega to boot!! You shouldn’t be on your own… you need”

Iwaizumi bit his tongue before he carried on. Oikawa looked at his mate with watery eyes and a quivering lip

“need what? Looking after?! Because I’m a helpless omega??”

“that’s not what I said”

“you know what… fuck you Iwaizumi”

Oikawa quickly got his boxers and jeans and grabbed the nearest top to him which was one of Iwaizumi’s white vest tops. He got dressed and went to leave but the alpha grabbed his arm

“wait… I’m sorry for snapping”

“get off me!”

The omega snapped his arm free and Iwaizumi looked at him in shock and felt his heart sink when he saw tears streaming down his mates cheeks, his mate who doesn’t cry, doesn’t show weakness and doesn’t show his vulnerable side. The alpha stepped back as Oikawa opened the bedroom door and slammed it behind him, Iwaizumi looked at the floor and clenched his teeth.

Oikawa ran out of the drive and down the road, the omega lived 10 minutes away. The roads were lit by the street lights and the omega wiped his eyes harshly as he tried to stop his sobs, not wanting anyone to see him upset. He turned off down an alley way which was a short cut to his abandoned, dark, cold, lonely house.  The omega sighed at the thought of going back home, if that’s what you can even call it anymore.

“oi oi sexy!”

“allo darling!”

“what’s a pretty little omega like you doing out at night?”

“looking for a good time baby?”

Oikawa stopped stunned as he saw four male alphas at the end of the alley, he turned and went to head back the other way quickly, but before he could get far the four were by his side pulling his arms. Oikawa squirmed and rolled around them to get away

“I’m not interested get off me!”

The omega tried pushing away and as he did so one of the men wrapped his arms around his waist and picked him up throwing him against the tall running fence. Oikawa yelped out as he felt his breath getting snatched right out of him. Two of the men stepped closer to him and he tried moving back but was stopped by the fence behind, they grabbed an arm each and pinned them up against the fence

“get off of me!!”

Oikawa started kicking his legs about and was stopped when the other two stepped forward and let off pheromones at the same time, fully choking the omega out. He started coughing and choking on sobs

“st… stop”

Oikawa bowed his head as his inner omega was telling him to obey the alphas. He felt sick, dizzy and helpless.

“if you didn’t struggle and try to fight back we wouldn’t have had to use our pheromones to control you”

One of the alphas spoke close to his ear and ran his tongue up the side. Oikawa shivered from disgust and he wanted to break free, the bond mark on the back of his neck burning as he was getting touched by these alphas.

The other alpha placed his hand under the bottom of the omegas vest top and began to run his hand up his stomach, to his chest and over his nipple pinching it before he carried on his trail. Oikawa started screaming out and the alpha holding his right arm slammed his hand over his mouth and the omega whipped his eyes open as they began to water and look between each alpha pleading for them to stop. He tried moving his body to break free but no luck, he was no where near stronger then four alphas that were using their pheromones to keep him frozen in place. One of the alphas stood in front of him nodded to the two holding his arms and they let go, causing Oikawa to drop to his knees and pant his way through his thoughts to clear his head. The other alpha placed his foot on his shoulder and shoved him further to the ground, in Oikawa’s weakened state he hit the floor with a thud and smashed his head on to the concrete path, he yelped out from the pain and gasped as one of the alphas climbed on top of him

“wh… what are you doing?”

The omega struggled to move with the large man sat on top of his stomach, Oikawa screamed out as he felt one of the other alphas begin to pull his jeans down. The alpha sat on his stomach punched him around the face to shut him up, he yelped out in pain and fear as he began whimpering. The two other alphas licked their lips

“I just love the sound of a whimpering omega, don’t you?”

“yeah, I do, maybe we should make him whimper some more?”

“I agree!”

The alpha sat on his stomach with a smirk and the other male behind him pulling Oikawa’s jeans down nodded and pulled his jeans and boxers down to his knees fully exposing his private area

“hmmmmmmmmmmmmmm!!!!!!!!!”

The omega tried screaming through the alphas hand that was forced against his mouth and his eyes widened as tears streamed down his cheeks. Oikawa bit the alphas hand and the man pulled his hand away with a grunt

“HAJIME!!!!!!!!!!! Ahh”

The alpha punched Oikawa around the face once again to shut him up. The two standing alphas knelt by the omegas head and held his arms above his head as he tried to wiggle free and he gasped as he felt the other alpha grip tightly around his dick. A lump formed in the omegas throat and he had to hold back bile as he felt the bond mark start to really heat up and sting. He closed his eyes and prayed that someone would come to save him.

As if on que the alpha sat on top of his stomach was tackled off and Oikawa’s eyes opened, and he saw Iwaizumi punching the shit out of the man previously on him. The omega sat up and quickly pulled his jeans up as the other three alphas were distracted by their ring leader being taken out.

Iwaizumi was throwing punches left and right in to the alphas face, causing the already unconscious man to bleed from his nose and mouth. Two of the other alphas made a run for it, Oikawa took that opportunity to stand up but as he did he was shoved against the fence by the remaining alpha.

He leaned in close to the omega and whispered something in his ear before Oikawa yelped out a scream, Iwaizumi turned around to see the alpha towering over his mate against the fence with his leg between the omegas and his arms around his sides. The alpha growled and jumped off the man he was laying into and went to run after the offender but as he past Oikawa and got part way down the alleyway he stopped when he heard his mate yelp out. When he turned he saw his omega slide down the fence holding his side. The alpha ran to his mate and caught him before he hit his head on the concrete.

Iwaizumi knelt on the ground holding Oikawa in his arms with a frown

“Iwa-chan… you… came… ughh ahhh”

The omega winched in pain and the alpha frowned and looked down as he felt something wet under him, his eyes widened when he saw that the white vest had been stained red. He raised the top up and saw that his omega had been stabbed not once but twice in the side of his stomach. Iwaizumi’s heart started racing and he applied pressure on the wound that was pouring blood.

“ughhhh ahhhh oww…. Hnnn it….”

Oikawa started breathing fast and heavy as his back arched in pain

“Tooru, it’s okay… you will be okay… take deep breaths”

The omega looked at his mate through half lidded eyes and gave a weak smile

“it… it… hurts”

Iwaizumi’s heart dropped, and tears streamed down his cheeks almost instantly when his mate admitted that he was in pain. Oikawa started losing all colour and was turning a horrible pale white, he gasped out in pain as blood trickled from the corner of his mouth and down his chin. Iwaizumi’s eyes widened, and he held his mates head further up, and that’s when he noticed Oikawa’s eyes switching back and forth from colour to cloudy.

“Tooru, Tooru! Stay with me okay? Stay with me!”

The alpha begged. Oikawa opened his eyes a little more

“its… cold… tonight”

The omega shivered, and Iwaizumi frowned in worry as his mates eyes slowly shut and his body fell limp.

Panic washed over the alpha as he held his mates bloody and limp body in his arms, he looked at his omegas face and saw how the moonlight was reflecting off his now bruised cheek.

Iwaizumi looked up at the full moon with tears streaming down his cheeks

“AHHHHHHHHHHH!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> please don't hate me! I'm sooooo sorry!!!
> 
> thank you to YakuLev_Trash for helping me out on some of the cute ideas for them! 
> 
>  
> 
> by the way people the time skip will be happening in chapter 53! it will be titled time skip!
> 
>  
> 
> please leave a comment on your thoughts :)
> 
>  
> 
> until next time!


	52. Saying Goodbye

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is a fairly long chapter I hope you all enjoy! :D  
> this is also the last chapter before the time skip!!

“we have an emergency! A young male in critical condition with two stab wounds to his side, second gender omega, name Oikawa Tooru.”

The doctors were rushing the unconscious omega through the hospital halls on a gurney, face mask on with a nurse pumping air through the tube, two nurses applying pressure on the wounds, and Iwaizumi rushing behind them with a worried expression and tears staining his cheeks.

“the male is losing a lot of blood and has lost all colour in his skin; his pulse is weak, and he isn’t responding”

The doctors rushed him in to an operating room and told Iwaizumi to wait outside, however the alpha growled and refused to leave his mates side. The doctors reluctantly let him stay as long as he didn’t get in the way and stayed to the side.

“we need the electrocardiographic heart monitor!”

“someone grab the ECG stat!!”

As the doctors rush past and around Iwaizumi his heart felt like it was going to pop out of his chest when he saw the amount of blood Oikawa was losing, buckets and buckets full. The alpha felt sick, dizzy, weak and unable to stand still as his head was spinning with all sorts of negative thoughts.

They hooked the omega up to many IV drips and strapped him up to the ECG. The line tracking his heart beat stayed straight for a split second before it beeped and zagged slightly, his heart rate was weak, and the machine was barely making a noise as the omegas pulse was getting weaker and weaker. Three doctors were working on stopping the bleeding and within seconds were covered in blood.

Iwaizumi watched as everything that was unfolding in front of him was happening in slow motion, he stepped back and fell on to a chair behind him.

“check his eyes for clouding! Its crucial that he isn’t dropping!”

A nurse ran up to the top of the bed and opened the omegas eyelids, she turned back to them in a panic

“there half clouded doc!”

The doctor looked at the nurse horrified and looked down to the unconscious omega

“he needs a blood transfusion and-“

“doc! We’re losing his pulse!”

“his heart rate is dropping!”

Two other doctors rushed to Oikawa’s side and began wiring him up and brought out some other equipment

Iwaizumi stood promptly

“SAVE HIM!”

The alpha growled as he choked on sobs. Another nurse ran to the side of Iwaizumi to calm him down and keep him back. He stood and watched the doctors and nurses rush around injecting the omega multiple times, hooking him up to more machines and proceeding with the blood transfusion. Iwaizumi slapped his hand over his mouth and hunched over at the sight of the omega, and the pull of the bond stretching so far as if it was going to snap and fall apart any moment. The nurse by his side rushed over and grabbed him a bowl, once it was in front of the alpha he puked up his stomach remains and cried at the thought of losing his mate.

Hours went by, which felt like years to the alpha as he watched his mate getting stitched up, hooked up to a blood drip, IV drips, morphine and adrenaline, extra machines added and the sound of the ECG weakly beeping away in the background.

Oikawa was still unconscious on the bed with an oxygen mask still covering his mouth

“Mr Iwaizumi?”

The alpha stood from his seat as the doctor approached him

“ye… yeah?”

“I am assuming you are Tooru’s mate?”

The alpha nodded sadly, and his naturally tanned skin had faded in to a pale olive all over his body

“I’m doctor Harada. The blood transfusion was successful; his wounds have stopped bleeding and have been stitched up perfectly. The wound had managed to pierce his stomach, but we were able to glue the inside tear. We also managed to stop him from dropping even though he was 70% there, usually an omega would go from 40% straight to 100% and would have fully dropped… but your mate was strong and held on”

The doctor squeezed Iwaizumi’s shoulder

“he’s hooked up to a lot of pain relief, so he will be out of it for a while, its just the waiting game now”

The doctor added with a smile before he left the room. The alpha stood trying to take everything in

~ he’s… he’s okay? ~

The alpha let his breath out that he didn’t realise he was holding in and turned to look at his mate laying on the bed, his hurt, fragile but strong mate.

He made his way over to the bed and looked at Oikawa who looked like he was just sleeping, apart from his cheek was bruised and he had a mask over his mouth. Iwaizumi’s lip quivered at the sight of the omega, he pulled the chair closer to the bed and sat holding his mates hand, placing it on his forehead as he allowed more tears to roll down his cheeks as he choked on sobs

“I’m sorry, I’m sorry, I’m sorry, I’m so so so so sorry. Tooru… *hic* when we were younger I made a promise to you, I promised *hic* I promised you that when we get older and that if I present as an alpha that I will always *hic* always look after you and that I would never ever let anyone hurt you. I promised to keep you close and look after you *hic* I’ve always ever since we were young been in love with you, and I wanted to be your knight… to be by your side for ever, to be your protector, to never let you get hurt. But I failed you… I failed *hic* I didn’t notice that from the age of 15 you have been alone, been fending for yourself, been struggling and putting on a smile even though you did all of that without talking to anyone… without talking to me… *hic* I’m so sorry that I’m a shit alpha… a shit mate… but I want to be selfish and I want to keep you by my side… I want to make another promise. The promise being that from now on I _will_ look after you and I _will_ notice when something is right, and I really _won’t_ let anything happen to you. *hic*… *hic* when you got attacked… I felt the worst burning feeling through the bond… it was as if you were screaming through it, begging and… *hic* and asking for help… I never ever! Want to feel that again, I would rather you just ask me for help so I as your mate, your partner, your alpha, your best friend……… your Iwa-chan… can actually help you. *hic* I just want you to wake up so I can apologise to you… to see your eye colour and to hear you whiney voice-“

“rude…”

Iwaizumi whipped his head up and saw Oikawa looking at him through tired eyes

“Tooru!”

The alpha breathed out before he stood and roughly wiped his tears away

“how long have you been awake?”

Iwaizumi spoke sadly. Oikawa weakly removed the mask from over his mouth

“long… enough, I’m sorry Iwa-chan”

Tears fell down the omegas cheeks as his heart felt like it had shattered seeing how his alpha was broken and sobbing to the side of him. Iwaizumi shook his head

“no, you don’t have to be sorry… I!! am the one who should be sorry”

Oikawa shook his head and smiled

“thank you… for saving me”

The alpha didn’t say anything, instead he leaped forward and kissed the omega gently on the lips. Oikawa widened his eyes in shock but closed them as the moment was loving and sincere. He placed his hand gently on the alphas cheek and moaned in relief to feel the warms from his mates skin. Iwaizumi pulled away and smiled at his mate with watery eyes; both of them with watery eyes in fact, really thankful that they have each other by their side once again.

“I think we need to talk about what’s happened… but I can wait until you have recovered”

“no, it’s fine… I’ll explain now”

The omega grunted as he tried to sit up

“the little button there… it allows more morphine to go through”

Oikawa turned to where Iwaizumi was pointing

“really?? Sweeeeeet”

The omega clicked the button and morphine flowed down the drip and in to Oikawa’s arm. Once he felt the pain ease he continued to sit up some more with a little help from Iwaizumi pressing the button on the side of the bed for it to raise the omega up.

“I left for school in the morning”

Oikawa looked down and picked at his thumbs, he jumped slightly when Iwaizumi placed his hand on top. The omega looked up at his mate who was smiling in comfort for him, Oikawa nodded and took a deep breath

“before I left everything was normal, my mum made me lunch and dad wished me luck for volleyball practice… when I got home… the house was nearly empty… I was so confused, but I didn’t over think things, I thought that maybe they were buying new furniture or redecorating. It wasn’t until I called out for them and I had no answer… I checked the rooms… empty… I checked their closet… everything was gone. That’s when I really started to panic, I called out for them again as I frantically searched through draws, wardrobes, cupboards… everything… it was all gone… gone with my parents. I tried calling them, but the line wouldn’t connect. They left me with nothing… no money, no note and there wasn’t even any food in the cupboards. I cried for hours that night… thinking what could I have possibly done to deserve this… was I that much of a bad son… what could I have done to prevent it? When I visited the neighbour, it was three days later, and I told them I had lost the money my parents left me for whilst they were on a business trip and they lent me some. About a week after that the electric went… so I bought myself candles to light up the rooms I needed. I did have to go without food for a while because I ran out of money… and yeah… that effected my diabetes because I couldn’t make my sugar levels even… they were either too high or too low… mainly low and… and I collapsed a few times and lost weight. One day when I came home there was a basket outside the front door full of food, I had no idea where it came from, but I was so hungry that I took it in and ate most of it in one sitting. Months went by and I just figured out how to get by, every week there was a basket outside the door with food and I managed to get a job where I worked 1 day a week… it was at the street ramen bar, the one that’s closed down now. That job paid me enough to have some limited hot water and new clothes when I grew out of my old ones. When it closed down last year I had to start from scratch again. I didn’t tell you because I was ashamed…. I was scared that you might see me different just like my parents did and leave, I was so worried that I didn’t tell a living soul because I didn’t want to be treated differently and I carried on being the happy me I am. I’m sorry Hajime…”

Tears were flowing down the omegas cheeks and he wiped his eyes

“am I crying? How lame…”

“it’s not lame Oikawa. Its understandable that your upset, it’s understandable that it angers you and made you think the way you did because it was unexpected. It’s an awful thing what your parents did and I swear to god if I ever saw them again I will lose my shit and I will fuck them up so bad that-“

“thank you… I love you so much and I just don’t know what to do now”

“I think I know what you can do”

Oikawa looked up at the alpha confused

“what?”

“I think you need to talk to a certain omega that has rooms free and ask if you can stay there… at least you know there’s electricity, food, friends and you will get all the support you need”

Oikawa looked at the alpha still confused

“a certain omega? who are you-“

The omega stopped in realization

“oh no! I couldn’t possibly ask him. I don’t want to impose on him and his mate”

“I don’t think they will see it as imposing if they knew the situation… and you don’t have to ask… because I will”

“you will?”

“well, yeah! Because I will be coming with you”

 

** The next morning in Karasuno gymnasium  **

Suga along with Daichi were trying to pull Noya off Tanaka’s back as the two were play fighting and coach Ukai had just walked in with Takeda sensei. Once the friends had noticed they quickly stopped and brushed themselves down smiling ‘innocently’ towards the two olders. Everyone got themselves in to an un even half circle and bowed towards the coach and teacher. Ukai smiled at the team with all proudness and Takeda had watery eyes that he was wiping away with a tissue

“so… WE WON AGAINST SHIRATORIZAWA!!!”

“YEEEEEEEEEAAAAAHHH!”

The team cheers and started slamming their bodies in to each other in enjoyment and celebration. That was enough to get Takeda in full blown tears of happiness and he turned away a blubbering mess.

“congratulations team, we are going to nationals! You should all give yourselves a pat on the back in proudness… you worked so hard to get here and it has really paid off! I think for today as a reward you can have the day off practice. But! I will be working you boys twice as hard tomorrow, for now… enjoy your day!”

Ukai bowed towards the team and everyone else copied and thanked him for all his help, they also turned toward Kiyoko and Yachi and bowed in thankfulness for all their help on gathering data on the rival team.

Ukai and Takeda left the gym and as everyone else grabbed their bottles to leave they were stopped by Ennoshita putting his hand out

“erm… Kinoshita, Narita and I would like to talk with you all before you all leave”

The team turned frowning at each other in confusion but turned back to the beta and nodded.

They all sat along the benches staring at the three betas as they stood in front of them, Kinoshita and Narita looking to the ground with their hands behind their backs and Ennoshita in the middle looking at the team with a quivering lip and watery eyes. He pulled out a folded piece of paper from his waist band and shakily opened it up. The team were looking at the second years worried, confused on what the hell is going on. Ennoshita cleared his throat and took a deep breath

“as you all know Kinoshita, Narita and myself went with our families on a trip to England not too long ago… well… on that trip”

The beta paused and looked down.

Kinoshita and Narita placed a hand on either side of his shoulders and gave it a quick squeeze, Ennoshita nodded and took another deep breath

“our families have decided they want us to move over to England”

“WHAT?!”

Tanaka and Noya sat forward.

“when?”

Suga questioned with his hand on his chest

“…. Th… this weekend”

Narita replied

“what? But that’s so soon”

Hinata spoke with teary eyes

“we were struggling to come to terms that we had to leave you guys”

Kinoshita wiped his eyes before tears fell

“the three of us each wrote something we wanted to say to you all, but we would be here all day if we sat and read them all out. So instead we wrote one together and if you don’t mind we would really like to read it out to you all”

“of course.”

Daichi spoke up and the rest of the team nodded

Kinoshita walked to the side and shuffled through a massive duffle bag and pulled out a thick photo album and passed it to Tanaka. As the alpha received it he went to open the first page but was interrupted by the betas who asked him not to look at it until they had left. Tanaka frowned at them and placed both his hands-on top of the album.

“that bag is actually full of the same albums… one for each of you”

The team looked shocked at the betas and looked to the album on Tanaka’s lap before turning their attention back to the three standing. Ennoshita straightened up the paper that had writing on both sides

“we have written a little something about each of you, and we would like to start with our team captain.”

Daichi side smiled at the betas

“Sawamura Daichi, you have been a brilliant captain and really deserve that title, but the title you deserve more is… dad… you really have been there for all of us when we needed you the most. You slapped our backs when we were down and made sure to make us stand tall. Times when we felt like bench warmers you would always give us an inspirational speech on how we are the people we need when someone falls, you made us feel needed and part of the team, and we want to thank you for that. One day you really will make a good pack leader”

The betas bowed towards the tearful alpha who nodded his head back to them

“Sugawara Koushi, our support system and team mum. You have been the easiest person to talk to on times of need and when ever we needed a shoulder to cry on. You always made sure that none of us went without and you really took care of our needs even when we didn’t have any, you always seemed to know there was something up with one of us before we even knew ourselves. Your caring nature and positive vibe is the reason we enjoy coming to practice and we want you to keep being you even when being you might seem hard sometimes, because I don’t think we speak just for ourselves… but we also speak for the team.”

The betas smiled at the 3rd year and Suga was allowing tears to stream down his cheeks as he smiled at the 2nd years.

“Azumane Asahi, the most intimidating looking one of the team but really the softest most gentle human being you could ever come across and have the pleasure of meeting. We are so thankful for these past 2 years to have played volleyball with you, even when you did go on a break for a bit… you were always on our minds and deep in our hearts. Please stick through to the end and be the ace that got Karasuno to win nationals”

Asahi’s lip quivered like crazy as he tried not to cry while the betas smiled at him.

“Nishinoya Yuu, you are one crazy guy and a brilliant libero! We will never ever forget your sense of humour and the way you act around people not giving a damn what anyone else thinks. You have made us laugh so much that our ribs have hurt for 3 days straight but its always been worth it. Never stop being you, always do you and never change… for anyone!”

Noya was looking up biting his bottom lip in an attempt not to let the tears slip.

“Hinata Shouyou, what a bright shinning spark you are on a cloudy day. You really live up to your name meaning. No matter what happens you always have the biggest smile across your face and know exactly the right things to get people motivated to do what they feel they can’t do or can’t achieve. You make us all believe in ourselves because you have proven to be one of the best volleyball players we have ever seen! Be sure to become the little giant and live your dream, we want to see you on British television”

The betas smiled at Hinata who was crying on Kageyama’s shoulder with his thumb up in response. Ennoshita cleared his throat before he carried on

“Kageyama Tobio, it took a while for you to warm up to anyone but once you did we realised how much of a nice genuine guy you really are, and a brilliant alpha to your mate. You may not like to admit it, but you are soft guy with a kind heart. This would be a point where we say don’t change… and by any means don’t change the way you are on the court because you are a brilliant setter… but maybe the way you approach people and make friends… just soften your face up a little bit”

The betas chuckled slightly, and the alpha hummed a laugh whilst in thought

“Tsukishima Kei, one of the tallest 1st years we have ever seen… and to think you’ll be getting taller! But that aside you really grew on us and we think of you as our little… younger brother. You may be blunt at times or do things to wind people up, but we know that the reason you do that is because you care and that you see the positive in everyone… you just get a little annoyed when they don’t see it themselves. But we don’t want you to change one bit, everyone needs a salty friend in their life and were glad that it was you.”

Tsukki looked at the betas with mixed emotions but half smiled and bowed his head

“Yamaguchi Tadashi, you remind us of someone… and that person is Suga. The reason being is because you have very similar personalities and we picture you being the future team mum and keeping the future 1st years in check. The way you instantly took everyone’s emotions and thoughts upon yourself and helped them through it, the way you helped with your friend’s studies even when you had course work of your own to do is truly amazing. Sometimes people are too pure for this world and bad stuff happens to them, but you are amazing and the strongest omega we have ever met.”

Yamaguchi had tears streaming down his cheeks and he nodded at the betas

“Shimizu Kiyoko, we have always seen you as the brilliant female alpha that manages a team of lunatics and haven’t lost your shit with anyone yet. We see you as some sort of queen that once you say something everyone will abide by it. You never let how much you are loved get to your head and you stuck by the team no matter what, everything you have done for us and continue doing is impeccable and you are most certainly the perfect example for a manager and a great role model to take after. Thank you for everything you have done!”

The three bowed towards the she alpha and she sat blushing at the boys and hid her face as tears fell lightly on to her lap

“Yachi Hitoka, you are the sweetest girl we have ever met, the way you were so nervous when you came in for a tester and yet you stuck by us even though were all crazy in some sort of way just proves how genuine you are. The way you have designed posters and flyers for the team is the kindest thing and your so good at it as well. Such a talented individual and we hope for the love of god that you stay that way. The three of us generally wished we could have gotten to know you better, but we never know what lies in the future… maybe you and Shimizu will come to visit us in the UK”

Yachi nodded with tears streaming down her cheeks and Kiyoko wrapped her arm around the omegas shoulders and pulled her in to a tight hug.

The betas smiled at the mates but returned their attention to the note and looked at each other sadly as they then turned towards the 2nd year alpha

“T… Tanaka Ryuunosuke, don’t think for a second we forgot about you… in fact we were leaving the best till last.”

Tears started streaming down Ennoshita’s cheeks and he helplessly wiped them away with his palm. Kinoshita and Narita weren’t better off as they were crying in to their tops.

“Tanaka… this goes without saying that you’re our best friend in the whole world *hic* I’m sorry… this is harder than I thought”

Ennoshita looked up to stop his tears and when he felt like he was good to go back to reading the note he slowly lowered his head and tried to keep his hands steady.

“since our 1st year at Karasuno you became a close friend of ours, which turned in to the greatest of all friendships now… you *hic* you were there for us from the start and always had our backs even when we were in the wrong. You helped us through our hardest times and were there to laugh with us through our best. You never gave up on the team even when we did… you were determined to bring us back and didn’t give up… you made us realise that we had come this far and that it would be ridiculous to quit. We wanted to come back because playing volleyball with you… our best friend… our brother, was one of the best feelings ever. *hic* the way you wouldn’t pay attention in class or do your course work and yet if one of us slacked a little bit you would lose you shit at us and start moaning like an old man about how education is important, you never ever wanted to see either of us fail in or at anything… you *hic* you kept us going and still do. The way you drop what ever your doing if one of us has a problem or simply has free time and wants to meet… that’s true friendship… you *hic* you never left any of us behind and cared for us as if we were blood related family. Now you have an amazing mate and we have truly seen your alpha side and what an amazing side it really is, the way you show your care and support to your mate is what a true alpha is all about, you should be extremely proud of yourself. You deserve to have such a good mate… *hic* and he also deserves to have you. We want the both of you to be happy for the rest of your lives and Ryuu… you are the best person to walk in to our lives… flip it upside down and then work with us to put it back. We… *hic* we will miss you the most and hope to come and visit you as soon as possible and always know that you are welcome to come to England and stay with us. We could go on and on and on, but we don’t want to waste your time much more”

Tanaka stood and placed the album on the bench where he was sat and made his way over to the three crying betas and wrapped his arms around all over them the best he could, and the four stood crying holding each other and not wanting to let go.

Once the moment passed Tanaka returned to his seat and placed the album back on his lap. Ennoshita, Narita and Kinoshita bowed towards the team

“WE LOVE YOU ALL AND WILL MISS YOU SO MUCH!”

The three simultaneously shouted before they stood up and let tears pour down their cheeks. The rest of the team stood up and crowded the betas in a massive emotional group hug. Every single person had tear stained cheeks and the information they received was such a shock and the speech were over whelming to say the least.

Once the hug disbanded and the betas were free to move around again they bowed for the last time and waved to the team mates and the two managers before they grabbed their stuff and left the gymnasium for the last time…

The team wiped their faces on their tops before they looked at the album that was left on the bench. Suga picked it up with a sad smile

“shall we?”

The team nodded and got on to their knees

“its such a big photo album… how many pictures could they have possibly taken… and for how long?”

Asahi spoke in question

Suga opened the first page of the golden album and everyone gasped as they choked on a sob and held back tears.

1 large picture covered the first page, it was a picture of the court taken from above with the trial match the 1st years had to play against each other, and in massive newspaper cut out lettering read ‘already part of the family’

The 1st years lips quivered as they didn’t realise at the time that they were accepted with open arms even before the trial.

Suga flipped to the next page and spread across both pages were lots of little pictures stuck in in different angles. All pictures of each member of the team, all the 1st years, all the 2nds years, all the 3rd years and the two mangers along with coach Ukai and Takeda sensei. Each picture had an arrow pointing to it with everyone’s names written in different colours, zig zags and squiggles all over the page for added decoration and artsy feel. Everyone sadly smiled at the pages and the team mum flicked to the next

Once again spread across both pages were pictures of everyone, this time in their lessons;

Kageyama and Hinata both asleep in English

Tsukki staring out the window

Yamaguchi looking suspicious whilst trying to sneakily eat crisps from his bag

Tanaka stood at the back of the classroom interrupting people that were clearly trying to get on with their coursework

Noya swinging back in his chair whilst trying to balance a pencil between his top lip and nose

Asahi leaning on his fist hunched over the table as he reads from a textbook

Daichi facing forward listening to Takeda sensei teaching the class

Suga gossiping with the person next to him

Kiyoko was writing notes whilst keeping her hair from falling in her face

Yachi drawing on her note book.

And the last picture was a selfie of the three betas standing outside their classroom holding up their fingers in a peace sign.

The team looked across all the pictures and laughed about each one.  

As they continued flickering through the well made and handy crafted album the team were smiling and laughing at all the pictures that were taken.

Three pages were taken up of pictures from the fund-raising event. From practicing the dance routine to the actual performance and the views and sights of all the stalls. Pictures of everyone at the table with Kuroo, Kenma, Bokuto and Akaashi.

“oh my god. When was this picture taken?!”

Suga gasped

“no one look at that!”

The omega added and tried covering the picture with his hand.

It was the team mum passed out on Daichi’s back from drinking too much, mouth open wide, drool dribbling down his chin and his skimpy clothes falling off. The team laughed at the older and reminded him that they all had a copy of the exact same album, so either way they were going to see it.

One of the sections took up 6 pages and that was pictures of everyone in Tokyo when they went to spy on Tsukki. The blonde looked at everyone with a raised eyebrow and the team blushed guiltily. Their eyes scanned over all the beautiful pictures the betas had taken of Tokyo;

  * The hotel they stayed in and all the rooms
  * Tokyo Tower
  * The team walking in front of them taking up most of the path
  * Asahi and Noya outside Disney land with massive smiles on their face, especially Noya.
  * A selfie with the three betas and the two female mangers. The girls wearing flower crowns blowing a kiss towards the camera and the betas with leaves and twigs in their hair pulling random poses.
  * Hinata stuck in a basketball machine holding a volleyball that he accidently through in and staff in the background with unimpressed expressions
  * The sky tree
  * A single picture of Suga smiling holding up a box with the cuff links he got personally made for Daichi that said ‘Fuyumi’ after his grandmother
  * Daichi with teary eyes as he looked at what was inside the box
  * A picture of the team mum and dad kissing each other
  * The three betas doing a ridiculous pose that Suga Insisted to take
  * A bedroom door that was in the hotel



“Why is there a picture of our room door?”

Tanaka questioned

Yamaguchi blushed

“oh… err…. I think because we didn’t leave the hotel room that day…”

The freckled omega turned bright red as the team raised their eyebrows at the mates and Tanaka burst in to a nervous laughter.

“they have taken so many more pictures of Tokyo and the stuff we did. Look! When we went ice skating”

Noya pointed out

“oh no… they caught a picture of when I fell on the ice”

Yachi looked down embarrassed and Kiyoko rubbed her back with a smile

“who’s that?”

Asahi questioned

“oh I don’t know-“

“wait there’s a name”

Hinata interrupted his mate

“Banri?”

Daichi said in questioning

“ohhhh Banri was that guy that took an interest in Kinoshita, remember?”

Suga spoke up with a smile and his finger in the air. The whole team hummed and smiled at the picture of the beta behind the counter posing with a massive smile across his face and his hands up in front of him

“oh my god! I forgot they took pictures of us when we switched clothing styles!”

Suga laughed out

“why are Ennoshita, Narita and Kinoshita in pink tutu’s? they look like a group of fairies.”

Tsukki asked with extreme curiosity

“believe it or not, that was their choice”

Hinata answered the blonde  

They flicked through more pictures

  * Everyone eating crepes
  * Shopping
  * Daichi’s arms full of bags of clothes Suga had bought
  * The team mum wearing the bandana V had given Yamaguchi to give to him
  * Sneaky pictures taken of Kuroo and Tsukki from a distance
  * Noya holding a giant Olaf teddy that was almost twice the size of him
  * Everyone having cute moments with their mates
  * The group having a laugh together
  * More pictures of the views and scenes



All over the Tokyo pages the betas had wrote little notes each

_Ennoshita – really glad I got to experience Tokyo with the people I love the most_

_Kinoshita – had an awesome time thank you so much!_

_Narita – hope to be able to do this again some time_

More laughs were shared as they continued flicking through the album, especially at the pictures that they had no idea was being taken.

The next group of pictures that they couldn’t help but laugh at were the ones that were taken at ‘Water World’

  * Everyone on the train, not sat down but causing a menace and disrupting the other passengers journey
  * The entry sign that had the name of the theme park going across
  * The hotel and the shared room they had
  * Kiyoko and Yachi in their bikini’s
  * The males in their matching trunks
  * The entry and all the stuff inside the pool area
  * The meat on the grill
  * The G-dragon look a like
  * The reflection of the sun across the pool water
  * Some of the team sunbathing
  * Suga slapping his hand over Oikawa’s mouth
  * Mug shot of Tanaka and Noya as they come flying out of the speed slide
  * A selfie of Ennoshita and Makki with their fingers up in peace signs
  * Hinata stuck in the one way current
  * Yamaguchi and Tanaka kissing in the deep end
  * Mattsun dancing and to the side of that picture Mattsun splashing in the pool
  * Kyoutani with Hinata on his shoulder
  * The wave machine going off and everyone jumping on top of a wave
  * Yahaba, Watari, Noya, Daichi and Tsukki floating on their backs
  * Tsukki giving Mattsun mouth to mouth and a note to the side saying, _‘don’t let your alpha see!’_
  * Both teams laying in a circle on sun loungers chatting to one another
  * Kageyama glaring at Oikawa
  * Iwaizumi looking at the camera with his thump up
  * Asahi rubbing sun cream on Kindaichi’s back whilst Kindaichi rubbed sun cream on Kunimi’s.
  * Suga with his back turned towards Oikawa, grinding down him
  * All the omegas dancing
  * All the alphas stood in the pool with red faces
  * Hinata mid air of a canon ball
  * Watari laughing at a joke Kinoshita told him



“wow they even got pictures of our 2nd day at Water world!”

Hinata shouted excitedly

“hahahaha look at your face on that rollercoaster Daichi!”

Noya laughed

“well that was because I forgot the rain mac… so I knew I was gonna get drenched”

The captain half pouted at the libero

“what about your face on the tea cups!”

Tsukki spoke to the 2nd year omega and pointed at a picture of Noya with tears down his cheeks waving for them to stop the ride. The shorter glared at the blonde and hummed before turning away

“oh, I loved that ride! Look at all of us”

Suga spoke with a smile

“not me… I hate rollercoasters”

Asahi admitted with a shy smile

“yeah that one made my stomach turn”

Daichi scratched his head

“it was even worse when we hit the water and then we were going so fast… I got super cold”

Yachi shivered in remembrance

Many other pictures of all the rides, stalls, people, the team, food and drinks were taken and stuck in to the album.

Once they got to the end everyone teared up when they saw it was one large picture spread across the page of the three betas holding up a massive sign that said ‘sayonara’ across it, and each of them had a sad smile as they posed for the picture. Tear drops fell on to the page and everyone looked at Suga through watery eyes

“my… my pups”

The omega sniffed and run his fingers across the picture of the three. Daichi wrapped his arm around the team mum and pulled him in to a hug as he sobbed in to the alphas chest. Everyone else began crying in to their arms as the realization fully hit them that they were going to be moving on in life with three pieces of their hearts missing.

Tanaka in full blown sobbing tears walked over to the duffle bag by the wall, picking it up and bringing it over to everyone else. He opened it up and handed everyone their copies, each with their names on and different notes on the inside that were directed to them personally. Each person nodded to the alpha as they retrieved their albums and once they did they left the gymnasium.

Tanaka and Yamaguchi were the only ones left in the gym when everyone left. The omega looked at his mate in sadness as he watched the alpha repeatedly wipe his eyes to stop the tears as he was getting his shoes on outside the gym doors. They locked up and collected their belongings from the club room. It was silent, and Yamaguchi wasn’t sure how to comfort his mate who had just lost three brothers

“Tanaka I-“

“it’s okay Yamaguchi”

The alpha interrupted his mate

“what?”

“they will be back, I know it. May not be any time soon but they will come back to visit at least, and I know their going for better education. I will miss them like hell, but we can stay in contact… I wish them the best of luck”

The alpha smiled at Yamaguchi as tears fell down his cheeks. The omega slouched and smiled at his mate as he wrapped his arms around him, allowing him to let his tears out on his shoulder.

A moment past and Tanaka pulled away smiling at the omega and grabbed his hand

“let’s go home”

The alpha kissed his mate on the cheek and pulled him to the door of the clubroom.

 

Tsukki was walking home in silence, no head phones on blasting music in to his ears and drowning out everything around him. Watery eyes and not fully understanding why. Yeah, the omega is salty and comes across uninterested, but even he felt a little piece of his heart leave once the betas left

“Tsukki!”

The omega looked up to see Kuroo waving and running up to him

“I was just on my way to the shop and- what’s wrong?”

The alpha added with concern

“I’m okay… just some team mates have left and are moving to England, it was a bit of an emotional goodbye”

Tsukki gripped the album tight in his hands and Kuroo looked down at it and back to his mate with a smile

“you want to come to the shop with me? I was only gonna grab some milk, but it looks like you need some ice cream or maybe even a strawberry shortcake?”

The alpha wiggled his eye brows and Tsukki perked up and nodded.

Kuroo laced his fingers in to his mates and they both walked to the shop.

 

Kiyoko and Yachi were hand in hand as they began their walk home

“I haven’t known them for a long period of time and I’m really going to miss them, I can’t even begin to imagine how you feel”

The omega looked at the floor sadly and Kiyoko smiled at her

“I will miss them greatly, but… they will be back. They love Miyagi and have never said a bad word about it, they also love their friends and I don’t think they will be able to spend years and years away from Ryuu”

The she alpha hummed a laugh

“that’s true, it looked really hard for them to say goodbye to him”

Kiyoko nodded in response

“the four of them hit it off from the start and were always together, Chikara was the first to approach Ryuu even though their polar opposites. Chikara was the shy reserved type and as you know Ryuu is the loud annoying type, although since his 1st year at Karasuno Ryuu has calmed down hell of a lot because of Chikara. Hisashi and Kazuhito were already friends with each other when they approached Ryuu and that’s how they all hit it off. They ended up being in most classes together and they would study, hang out and have each other’s backs through everything.”

“I find it hard to believe that Tanaka is actually calm now!”

Yachi squeaked at her alpha and Kiyoko smiled at her with a single nod.

“let me walk you home”

The alpha offered with a smile and Yachi nodded at her with a blush lightly forming across her cheeks.

 

“can I stay at yours tonight?”

Hinata asked Kageyama as he looked to the floor. The alpha pulled the shorter in close to his side as they continued walking home

“yeah, you can”

Kageyama replied as he kissed the top of the omegas head

“and… and can we eat your dads cooking?”

Hinata pouted at his mate and the alpha looked it him with a raised eyebrow and followed it with a soft smile

“yeah, I’m sure once he finds out your staying for the night he will make you what ever you want”

“really?!”

The omega perked up with a massive smile and Kageyama singularly nodded at his mate

 

Asahi and Noya had not long arrived home, the alphas mum was still at work, so the mates lay on the sofa cuddling whilst watching TV.

Asahi’s hugs were always relaxing to the omega along with the alphas scent of hot chocolate and cinnamon. Noya was emotional from his best friends leaving the country and just wanted to be held by his mate, Asahi knew that words weren’t going to help the omega. So instead of saying anything he just made sure to wrap his long arms around the smaller and bring him in close to his chest and let out soothing pheromones.

Noya turned to face Asahi and snuggled in to his chest and whimpered slightly, but within a few moments the omega had fallen asleep in his mates arms and was purring. Asahi smiled and held on to Noya tightly as he felt the bond relax a little since his mate fell asleep, and it wasn’t long before the alphas eyes began to slowly fall shut as he joined his mate in a warming peaceful sleep.

 

Daichi had just finished making Suga a coffee and placed it in front of the omega as he was sat at the kitchen island with his hand on his cheek as he leaned slouched on the surface. Suga had only just stopped crying and was in a state of being tired

“here, I added another sneaky sugar for my Suga”

“that was so bad…”

The omega grunted a laugh

“yeah well… I’ve never been good with puns…”

“that wasn’t even a pun… it was just… awful”

Suga sat up properly and chuckled

“I know your gonna miss the three of them Suga, but we know they’ll be back. The looks on their faces before they left screamed that they will be back. Yeah it may not be soon but it’s not goodbye forever”

Daichi wrapped his arm around the omegas shoulders as he spoke

“yeah, I know and until that day I will miss them. It’s just the time and effort that they put in to making each album… personalised to everyone… that must have taken them ages and yet they still managed to spend as much time with us as possible. I love all three of them so much, their my pups… ya know?”

“yeah I know… their also my pups too”

The alpha smiled at his mate as he squeezed his shoulders tighter.

“I really want to get some of the pictures from the album blown up to put on the walls, can we?”

“of course, we can. We will go in to town at the weekend end, that way you have time to pick out the ones you want doing. We will also get frames for them”

Daichi smiled at the omega who looked happy that the alpha was up for getting the pictures done and putting them around the house.

“can we get black frames?”

“why black?”

“because black goes with everything and if we ever decided to change the furniture or re decorate then we know the frames will go with whatever we choose”

“okay, black it is!”

The alpha beamed a loving smile towards his mate and the omega jumped down from his stool and wrapped his arms around the taller

“thank you, Dai. I love you so much”

“I love you too sugar”

“stop…”

“okay”

The alpha laughed

Suga closed his eyes and smiled as he leaned on the alphas chest

“things are gonna be so different now, aren’t they?”

The omega spoke quietly

“things _will_ be different now, but I feel as if this is the beginning of something new and interesting”

Daichi spoke softly as he stood holding his mate.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wow would you look at that!! what a rollercoaster   
> who knew saying goodbye to the betas was gonna be so hard? (I did, it was so emotional writing it ahahaha)
> 
> so guys this is the last chapter before the time skip. the next chapter will be in the future! we are going to be skipping forward 2 and a half years!! that's right! the 1st years will be 3rd years!! crazy stuff but im soooo excited for it and I hope you guys are too! we have alooooot to come our way!
> 
> please leave a comment on what you thought about this chapter :)
> 
> also for updates follow me on tumblr Haikyuutrash11 or follow me on twitter @HaikyuuTrash11
> 
> until next time!!!


	53. Time Skip

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woooo here we are guys!! the time skip of 2 and a half years later :D!!!
> 
> Enjoy!!!

It was 1pm and Suga was sat at the kitchen island in the kitchen with his laptop in front of him, sighing whilst designing a website for his work. The omega looked up and around to see that the dishes had piled up rapidly, and it was his turn to wash up. He rolled his head back and groaned before sipping at his coffee and placing it back on the side to continue with his designing. Suga’s eyes kept getting drawn to the piled dishes and he shock his head trying to resist washing up, he really needed to get the website done before he had to go back to work. He picked up his phone and messaged Ennoshita with the hope that he was awake, being 5am in England right now the chances were quite low, but once he got an instant reply with ‘yes’ the omega asked if he could phone and was happy that the beta replied with ‘of course’ Suga instantly hit call

_“Heya”_

“Heya?”

_“oh, sorry. I’m used to answering in English ahaha”_

“oh, hahahahahaha that’s okay”

_“isn’t this phone call going to cost… like a lot?”_

“nahhh, I have cheap worldwide calls”

_“ahhh okay”_

“why are you up so early?”

_“hahaha I didn’t even sleep, I have to be up in an hour to walk to work and I only realised the time about an hour ago, so I knew if I slept then I wouldn’t get up and I’d be late”_

“I see, how is England and everyone?”

_“England… is always wet”_

“huh?”

_“like it’s always raining ahahaha and then when it is hot… its too hot. Hahaha”_

“hahaha you can’t win”

_“apparently not. Hisashi is fine, he’s been working super hard for his dad and wants to eventually take over the business he owns in Miyagi, and Kazuhito has a girlfriend-“_

“Narita has a girlfriend?!?! Oh my god! What’s her name? how old? What’s she like??”

_“hahaha well her names Katie, she’s the same age 18 and she’s really really really nice! You would get on with her really well. She doesn’t speak Japanese so were all working on teaching her because she said she wants to meet his friends back home”_

“awwww that’s so sweet! Well I can’t wait to meet her”

_“how is everything back home?”_

“ugh…”

_“that bad?”_

“no, it’s not bad… it’s just… if someone told me 2 and a half years ago that I was going to end up having people move in and I’ll be living with Daichi and 8 other people!! In the future… I wouldn’t have believed it one bit. But here I am!”

_“hahaha oh that’s right you have a full house now”_

“don’t get me wrong, having Kiyoko and Yachi live with us is fine, their room is down in the basement and their quiet, sweet, helpful and clean! I also don’t mind living with Yuuji and Kenma… Kenma’s really quiet and just plays his games, Yuuji is a great guy and does a lot around the house. It’s the other 4… they are nightmares to live with. They probably wouldn’t be too bad on their own but the 4 of them together is just asking for trouble… I’m not gonna lie to you though, some of their arguments are hilarious and I have to walk out of the room, so they don’t see me laughing… I also don’t help with some of them… I egg them on a little”

_“sounds like you ahaha”_

“well, how else can I entertain myself”

_“that is true. So, what are their rooms like?”_

“no idea”

_“go and check!”_

“what? No, I can’t!”

_“why not? Are they home?”_

“no, their all at work and university”

_“so, what’s stopping you?”_

“you know what… your right!”

Suga jumped down from his stall and walked out of the kitchen through the living room and in to the hall, he looked at the basement door

“I won’t go in the girl’s room, because like… ya know?”

_“yeah, I get it”_

The omega made his was up stairs and walked down the hall to the room next to the one he shares with Daichi. He pushed the door open and saw that it was completely tidy, and the double bed was made

“I had a feeling Yuuji and Kenma’s room was gonna be clean”

_“well, you did say he was helpful, so I could imagine he keeps his room clean too”_

Suga shut the door and made his was down the hall to the next room. As he opened the door he gasped

_“what is it? What’s wrong?”_

“oh sorry, I… I was just shocked is all”

_“why?”_

“because Ushijima and Tendou’s room is clean! I thought for sure Tendou would be a messy person”

_“yeah, but you have to think his alpha isn’t like that. I picture Ushijima the OCD type where everything has to be just right”_

As Suga looked around the room and saw the bed made neatly and pictures on the wall in a certain style he realised that Ennoshita is probably right about the alpha. He stepped out of the room and walked a little further down the hall to the last room. As he opened the door he sighed in disappointment when he saw the bedroom clean, bed made, floor hoovered, bin changed, and things neatly placed

_“you don’t sound happy… whats-“_

“its clean… Oikawa and Iwaizumi’s room is clean! Not a single room is messy… man that actually sucks”

_“what? Why does it suck?”_

“it sucks because I can’t go snooping through their stuff, because they would realise if anything was moved!”

_“hahaha trust you to- …. Wait a minute I’ve just realised something”_

“what?”

_“you have Oikawa and Iwaizumi sharing a room right next to where Ushijima and Tendou share a room?!”_

“hahahaha yeah! Well, originally Tendou and Ushijima were in Yuuji and Kenma’s room and they were in Ushijima and Tendou’s room… one day I was bored and thought it would be a funny idea to have the rooms changed. That kicked off a riot but Daichi told them to just do it and so they did”

_“that’s… that’s awful!! I love it”_

“hahahahaha safe to say there are a lot! Of bickering”

Suga walked out of Oikawa and Iwaizumi’s room and pulled the door to where it was exactly, not quite shut. The omega jumped when he heard the front door open

“anyone home?!”

Suga quietly tip toed to his room

“okay, Ennoshita I have to go Yuuji has just come home”

_“that’s okay, I have work in 20 minutes anyway. It was nice hearing from you”_

“yeah you too”

_“byeeee”_

“byeeee”

Suga made his way out his from, down the stairs and to the kitchen where Yuuji was stood looking in the fridge

“afternoon”

“gahh!! Suga! Damn… you scared the shit out of me! I didn’t think anyone was home”

The alpha placed his hand on his chest to feel how fast his heart was beating. The omega smiled and shrugged before he climbed back on the stool and re-opened his laptop

“I decided to come home on my lunch break and get this website done”

Suga smiled

“yeah, I decided to come home on my lunch too. Were actually working on a roof down the road from here and the construction team said I could leave for lunch seeing as I live close so… here I am!”

The alpha raised his arms in the air and Suga looked at him with a raised eye brow and turned back to the laptop. Yuuji pouted and carried on searching the fridge and decided that a rustler’s bugger was the quickest and easiest thing to do.

“haven’t you been working on that website for ages?”

The alpha spoke as he opened the packaging of his burger and placed it on a plate. Suga sighed in response and Yuuji raised his eyebrows at the omega and turned to place his burger in the microwave. The alpha stared at the microwave for a solid two minutes scratching his head and frowning at all the buttons

“okay, how the hell do you work this thing?”

Suga turned with a frown

“the microwave?... how do you work… the microwave…”

Suga questioned Yuuji just to make sure he really meant the microwave

“ye… yeah?”

The alpha responded

“well you know if you actually cooked dinner on the days that its yours and Kenma’s turn instead of ordering a take away every time then you would know. Work it out”

“woooow sorry”

Suga turned back to look at the alpha and side smiled

“sorry, this website is actually driving me crazy”

“why don’t you ask Kenma for some help? He’s good at all that stuff”

“I don’t want to bother him”

“bother him? He will be well up for it”

The alpha smiled at Suga. The omega nodded and shut his laptop down and jumped off the stool and turned the microwave on

“thanks”

Yuuji looked at the microwave confused before he looked at Suga in disbelief that he turned it on so quick and easy. The omega shook his head as he pulled a cup from the cupboard and grabbed his cup from the island to make him and Yuuji a coffee before they both had to go back to work.

“anyone home?”

“in the kitchen!”

Suga shouted out

“good afternoon”

“afternoon”

Yuuji and Suga simultaneously spoke to Ushijima as the alpha entered the kitchen holding a small duffle bag on his shoulder

“finished at Uni for the day?”

Suga spoke as he retrieved another cup from the cupboard

“yeah it was only volleyball practice today, no lessons”

“wait that means Oikawa would have finished too. Why didn’t he get a lift home with you?”

Yuuji spoke in question

“I did offer him a lift home, but his exact words were ‘I would rather die and go to hell where I can burn to a crisp and have my ashes blown in to the abyss then get a lift with you’ so I took that as a no and left”

Ushijima spoke with no expression as he placed his bag down

Suga placed the coffees on the island for each alpha and turned to grab his own.

“is it Satori’s and my self’s turn to cook dinner tonight?”

The tallest alpha asked

“no, I think it’s Kiyoko and Yachi’s turn”

Suga tilted his head frowning in thought as he had to think

“hold on I’ll message in the group chat”

Yuuji pulled his phone from his pocket

 

 **Yuuji:** _yo guys, who’s turn is it on dinner tonight?_

 **Kenma:** _hopefully not ours_

 **Yuuji:** _it’s not ours…_

 **Tendou:** _if it’s our turn I nominate Waka to do it_

 **Ushijima:** _Thanks…_

 **Kiyoko:** _I do believe its Yachi and myself_

 **Oikawa:** _dunno but I’m starving, this walk home is so much effort._

 **Ushijima:** _I did offer you a lift home_

**_Oikawa has left the group chat_ **

**Suga:** _well…_

 **Yachi:** _sorry for the late reply! Yeah, I think its our turn_

 **Iwaizumi:** _I just love how my mate just ups and leaves soon as Ushijima speaks_

 **Ushijima:** _that’s why he left?_

 **Suga:** _LMAO!!!!_

 **Ushijima:** _> < ??_

 **Kiyoko:** _Hitoka I’m going to be running late at work today, so I won’t be able to meet you outside the school D:_

 **Yachi:** _that’s fine! :D_

 **Iwaizumi:** _I have a few things I have to pick up from around that area near the time she finishes. I could pick her up?_

 **Kiyoko:** _would you? That would be brilliant thank you_

 **Yachi:** _oh! No, no. you don’t have to! I don’t mind walking_

 **Iwaizumi:** _it’s not a problem honestly_

 **Yachi:** _erm… well okay if you’re sure?_

 **Iwaizumi:** _*thumbs up*_

 **Daichi:** _Yachi, aren’t you supposed to be in lesson?_

**_Yachi has left the group chat_ **

**Suga:** _Dai!_

** Daichi: ** _???_

**Suga:** _you’re so strict!_

 **Daichi:** _I was only asking??_

** Yuuji: ** _lmao_

** Kenma: ** _lmao_

** Tendou: ** _lmao_

**Ushijima:** _what are we laughing at?_

 **Kenma:** _I feel as if laughing more would just confuse him, I need to go back to work now… patients are waiting…_

 **Yuuji:** _bye doll_

 **Suga:** _byeee_

 **Tendou:** _see ya_

 **Iwaizumi:** _chow_

 **Daichi:** _see you later_

** Kiyoko: ** _bye_

**Ushijima:** _goodbye_

Suga, Yuuji and Ushijima each look up from their phones and place them back in their pockets

“seeing as the girls are cooking dinner tonight, looks like were having cupcakes”

Suga giggled and sipped his coffee

“naaaah, my moneys on brownies”

Yuuji placed his finger on his chin

“is that a bet Yuuji?”

“you _bet_ it is!”

“awful… that’s awful. But you better put your money where your mouth is”

The omega smirked at the blonde and he nodded back with a raised eyebrow as he took a bite from his burger.

“I’m going to go take a shower”

Ushijima bowed to both Yuuji and Suga before he left the kitchen and went upstairs.

“so what time do you need to be back at work?”

Yuuji asked the omega who was packing his laptop away

“I have to leave in about 5 minutes to get the bus”

“well, I don’t need to be back at work for another 45 minutes I can give you a lift if you want?”

“would you? That would be great thank you”

Yuuji smiled at Suga and they both made their way to the front door, before leaving they both shouted their goodbyes to Ushijima who had apparently not heard them. Both of them shrugged as they left the house.

 

** At Karasuno gymnasium  **

Yachi was setting up the scoreboard for the after-school practice, since becoming a 3rd year and a full-time manager she has really proven to take over Kiyoko’s role well. She’s brilliant at collecting data of rival teams and is a great support system for everyone.

Tsukki was talking to the 2nd years who think highly of the 3rd year omega, and surprisingly the blonde was quite chatty and fond of them

“Hinata senpai! Can you please teach us yours and the captains weird quick move!”

The 1st years ran up to the ace. Hinata smiled at them and looked over to Kageyama who singularly nodded towards the small group. The 1st years cheered happily and ran to grab the trolley of volleyballs.

Yamaguchi was already teaching one of the 1st years how to do his famously perfected float serve and the same alpha was getting frustrated at the fact he couldn’t do it yet, Yamaguchi laughed with his hand behind his head.

“Hinata Shouyou?”

A small omega girl called through the gymnasium doors. The ace turned from the 1st years and looked over

“the nurse would like to see you now”

Hinata nodded at the small girl and explained to the team that he will be back. The omega ran towards the doors and the omega girl blushed at the orange haired male before moving out of his way to let him pass through.

Hinata took a small jog to the nurse’s room where a group of nurses and midwifes came from the hospital to talk to all 3rd years individually about multiples and birth control. The omega knocked on the door and got called in almost immediately.

“you must be Shouyou?”

The omega nodded at the young beta nurse

“brilliant. I’m nurse Nobuko I will be talking to you today about birth control. Before you sit down I’m going to need you to wee in this”

The nurse past Hinata a small pot and the omega blushed slightly as he grabbed the pot from the beta. As Hinata left the room the nurse began to write some notes down in Hinata’s documents as she waited for him to come back.

When Hinata returned he passed the small pot to the nurse and she smiled and thanked him whilst gesturing to the seat for him to sit down

“okay Shouyou, I seem to have your mum’s permission to take a blood test from you. Is that okay?”

The omega nodded at the nurse

“brilliant”

Nobuko grabbed her equipment and asked Hinata to remove his top and to lay on the bed. The omega did so and watched as the nurses prepared the needle, he gulped and looked up to the ceiling.

“Shouyou, just so you know what this is for, its to check your percentage of conceiving multiples”

“multiples?”

“yes. Omega males and females have a high chance of conceiving more then one pup at a time if they have the high M gene. Every omega has the M gene, but some have a stronger one. For example, I was Takeda Ittetsu’s midwife and he has an M percentage of 67% which means he was bound to conceive more then one pup, and as you know he did and now has 4 beautiful children”

“oh, that’s right. He had quadruplets. Hatsuko, Ichiro, Jiro and Saburo. Their all really cute! And Takeda got really really big when he was pregnant, coach Ukai wouldn’t let him do anything!”

The omega giggled as he remembered Ukai constantly telling Takeda to not come in to the gym because it was dangerous with all the balls flying around and how he made him sit down every time he passed him in the hall. The nurse smiled at the omega and nodded

“okay I will be taking blood from the outside of your womb, I need you to keep really still for me okay?”

Hinata nodded as he looked up to the ceiling. He felt a sharp sting as the needle entered his skin and he tried his best not to move. Once the nurse was done she told Hinata that he could put his top back on and sit back on the seat. Hinata did so as the nurse went over to her station and tested the urine on one side and blood on the other side.

The omega sat on the seat with his hands placed nervously on his lap. After a few minutes the nurse came back over and sat opposite him

“okay, well you’re not pregnant and your M gene percentage is 28%”

“is that good or bad?”

“its neither good nor bad. It’s just showing your chance of getting pregnant with multiples”

The nurse smiled at the omega. Hinata sighed in relief

“okay, we provide birth control for free up until you are 21 years old. This is RT”

Nobuko passed Hinata a small box that contained 2 strips of birth control

“you take one a day. They come with a few side effects to start with, such as headaches, sickness, dizziness and tiredness, but usually that only lasts around a week maybe 2. If the side effects last longer come back and see me at the hospital”

Hinata nodded at the nurse

“would you please send in-“

The nurse looked back at her documents

“Tsukishima Kei”

She continued as she looked at Hinata with a smile. The younger nodded and thanked the nurse for everything before he left.

Nobuko turned towards the documents and disposed of the needle and urine that was just used. She continued to write stuff down when a knock came at the door, she called out for the person to come in and was greeted by Tsukki

“you must be Kei?”

The tall blonde nodded at the nurse

The nurse went through the same proceedings with the omega and when he returned with his urine she thanked him and told him to take his top off and lay on the bed.

Tsukki has never had a problem with needles, so not as much as a flinch came across the omegas face as she took blood from outside his womb

“okay thank you, you can put your top back on and take a seat over there”

The nurse turned to do her thing once again.

Tsukki sat plain faced as he waited for the results. The nurse’s eyes widened, and the omega frowned at her.

“well Kei”

She sat opposite the tall blonde

“you’re not pregnant, but your M gene percentage is 88%”

Tsukki looked at her in disbelief. The omega who once hated the fact he’s an omega has just found out he is extremely fertile

“as I explained about the free birth control we supply, I would advise you to take these QR tablets”

She handed Tsukki the box with two trays of birth control in

“you take one in the morning and one in the evening. Side effects consist of loss of appetite, sickness, dizziness, cramps and tiredness. These side effects only last a week sometimes 2, any longer please come back and see me”

Tsukki nodded at the nurse. She turned to her documents

“could you please send in Yachi Hitoka please”

The blonde stood from his seat and bowed to the nurse before he left.

As the nurse was going through her files she passed Yamaguchi’s documents and sadly smiled as she flicked past them. A knock at the door came and the woman called for the person to come in

“hello, I’m Yachi Hitoka”

“good afternoon Hitoka, you can call me Nobuko”

The nurse smiled at the small omega as she passed her the small pot

“I know it’s a little more difficult for us females to wee in these pots, but could you please?”

Yachi nodded embarrassingly and left the room. Whilst she was gone the nurse prepared all the stuff that was needed. As she was going through Yachi’s file she frowned slightly and jumped when the small omega re entered the room

“thank you”

The nurse said as she grabbed the pot from the manger

“it doesn’t say in your file that we have parental permission to take a blood test”

“oh! Yeah, you do”

Yachi expressed as she went through her pocket and pulled out a small note and passed it to the nurse

“my mum didn’t have time to sign the permission form, so she wrote a quick letter of approval”

The small omega explained. The nurse read through the note and smiled  

“brilliant, shall we?”

Yachi nodded nervously at the nurse.

After the whole procedure the nurse explained everything as they were waiting for the results

“okay Hitoka, well you’re not pregnant and your M gene percentage is 32% I’ll be giving you RT. You take one a day”

The nurse continued to explain the side effects and the precaution if they continue.

“thank you for coming to see me Hitoka. Could you please send in Asuka Rin please”

Yachi nodded and bowed before she left.

 

Outside the front of Karasuno Kuroo and Iwaizumi had parked their cars at the side of each other’s and were both leaning on the front

“so, I’m waiting outside for Tsukki… but like… why are you here?”

Kuroo raised an eyebrow at the shorter alpha

“I was asked to pick Yachi up because Kiyoko is running late at work”

“ahhh I see”

“how is Tsukishima?”

“he’s good, he’s been studying a lot recently because he has a lot of exams coming up”

“ughh to be a 3rd year again…”

“right?!”

Kuroo agreed with Iwaizumi and they both started laughing

“how’s the pack house?”

“it’s… interesting.”

“oh?”

The taller tilted his head slightly

“yeah… it’s fun and we have a laugh and everyone we live with is great… apart from Oikawa doesn’t seem to agree. He still has issues with Ushijima, but that guy isn’t actually that bad… I think he aims to wind Oikawa up sometimes though”

Kuroo started laughing again

“well with a house full of people it’s to be expected that there will be a few rows and disagreements, especially with that many alphas under one roof, I mean omegas find comfort in other omegas, but alphas find irritation in other alphas”

“that’s true, Ushijima does wind me up when he winds my mate up but I leave Oikawa to fend for himself, he’s got enough sass to take him on”

Iwaizumi chuckled to himself and Kuroo smiled at him knowing all too well what its like to have a sassy mate.

The school bell went off indicating the end of the day and the two alphas stood from their cars as they waited for Tsukki and Yachi to appear.

Both omegas approached the alphas by their car. Kuroo gave Tsukki a kiss on the cheek and opened the door for him to get in, as the alpha got himself in to the driver’s side he waved goodbye at Iwaizumi and Yachi before pulling out.

Iwaizumi looked down at Yachi and smiled

“shall we?”

The small omega nodded with a massive smile across her face and Iwaizumi opened the door for her to get in.

As they pulled out the alpha asked Yachi how her day at school was and she explained all about the nurse’s office and being on birth control

“ahhh yeah it’s about that time now, I remember when Oikawa had to see the nurse when they came to Aoba Johsai. He didn’t want to go and see them at first, but after we spoke a bit he decided he wanted to know his chance of multiples and get free birth control.”

“what is his M gene percentage?”

“Oikawa’s M gene percentage is 47%”

“oh! That’s quite high, mine is 32% but Kiyoko and myself don’t want any pups”

“you don’t?”

Iwaizumi took a quick look at the omega before he turned back to look at the road

“no… we want everyone else to have pups, so we can be the cool aunts”

Yachi beamed a smile at the alpha and Iwaizumi smirked

“makes sense, you can give the pups back then”

He laughed along with Yachi.

They pulled in to the car park which was down the road from the house and made a slow walk down. The two were chatting about all sorts and laughing about random things their mates do. Iwaizumi and Yachi had always got on from the start and when ever Oikawa was being over dramatic, he would walk away and Yachi was always around to be able to have a little rant to. As much as Kiyoko doesn’t seem the type she sometimes has her moments and Yachi likes having Iwaizumi to talk to.

As the two walked in to the house Suga, Daichi, Ushijima, Tendou and Yuuji were in the living room and Kenma was in the kitchen with Oikawa making coffee’s for everyone.

Tendou got up and ran upstairs as Iwaizumi and Yachi walked in to the kitchen to help make the coffee’s. Iwaizumi wrapped his arms around Oikawa’s waist from behind and the omega smiled and leaned his head back, so he could kiss the alpha on the cheek

“how was work today?”

Oikawa asked his mate as he continued to prepare the coffee’s

“it wasn’t too bad today. We had a lot of paperwork to go through but other then that it was quiet thankfully”

“how does it feel knowing that one day you might be driving an ambulance to a destination for Kenma when he fully qualifies as a nurse?”

Oikawa asked his mate and Kenma looked up from the cups

“I think it will be quite fun working with Kenma, plus he’s already good at what he does so I know when he fully qualifies he will be one of the best nurses around”

Iwaizumi answered and kissed Oikawa on the cheek before he made his way back to the living room. Kenma blushed and turned back to helping Oikawa

“can I help?”

Yachi leaned on the side with a smile

“I think were okay, thank you anyway Hitoka”

Kenma smiled at the female omega and she nodded and made her way to her bedroom to drop off her stuff.

Tendou made his way back downstairs in a different outfit. Red skinny jeans and a white vest top

“okay, I’m going out! I’ll see you later!”

The red head trotted off towards the door. Everyone shouted bye and Ushijima stood to see him out

“what time will you be back Satori?”

“I’m not sure Waka, I have my phone on me”

Tendou leaned in and gave the alpha a quick peak on the lips before leaving. Ushijima smiled sadly and shut the door behind him.  

“pass me the remote!”

“no! I need to watch keeping up with the Kardashian’s!!”

Ushijima turned to see Iwaizumi and Oikawa fighting over the remote

“actually! There’s a documentary I wanted to watch”

Daichi spoke as he grabbed the remote from Iwaizumi’s hand that was raised in the air away from Oikawa. The mates turned to look at the head alpha in shock

“what?”

Daichi grinned at them

“actually, its my turn to watch tv”

Suga grabbed the remote from his mate and Daichi looked at him in disbelief. The head omega put keeping up with the Kardashian’s on and smiled over at Oikawa who was grinning at the silver haired omega. Oikawa turned to his mate and stuck his tongue out. Yuuji was sat on the sofa watching the tv and having no idea what the hell was going on, whilst Kenma was sat on the floor between the alphas legs playing his PSP not paying attention to what was going on around him. Ushijima had decided to go up to his room as Yachi ran past him to the front door to let her alpha in. soon as Kiyoko walked through the door Yachi had her arms wrapped around her. Kiyoko smiled and cuddled her back

“I missed you Hitoka”

“I missed you too”

The omega spoke as she pulled away. Kiyoko removed her black leather jacket revealing her work uniform. Yachi blushed slightly as there was something about her alpha being in a dental assistant uniform really doing it for her. Black trousers with a white dress shirt fitting her everywhere it touched. The she alpha smiled at her mate and grabbed her hand as they made their way in to the living room, everyone greeted Kiyoko and went back to watching tv.

“what shall we cook tonight Hitoka?”

Kiyoko asked whilst smiling at her mate

Yuuji and Suga looked at each other with a raised eyebrow and listened in intently

“hmmmm, brownies!”

Yachi spoke with excitement

“ughhhh!”

Suga moaned out loud as he slammed a note in to Yuuji’s hand and the alpha had a shit eating smirk plastered across his face. Everyone looked at them confused and Suga just shook his head.

Tonight’s dinner was going to be sweet!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hahahahaha so in one house we have   
> Daichi  
> Suga  
> Oikawa  
> Iwaizumi  
> Ushijima   
> Tendou  
> Yuuji  
> Kenma  
> Kiyoko   
> Yachi
> 
> I told you things will become interesting after the time skip and your all probs wondering how the hell that even happened! but don't worry each will be explained in due time hehehehe 
> 
> please leave a comment and let me know what you think :D
> 
> until next time!!


	54. Unforeseen

2 weeks later

Tsukki grabbed himself a glass of water whilst he waited for his mate to get ready. Today the 3rd years had a choice whether to stay at home and study or to come in to school. The team had arranged a practice and so that’s the only reason the omega is going in. He would much rather be at home where he knows he can get peace and quiet to be able to study properly. Kuroo came rushing out of the bedroom in a panic

“how late are we running?”

The alpha spoke through pants

“erm… were not?”

“were not?”

Kuroo stood up straight and frowned at the blonde

“did you fall asleep again?”

Tsukki raised an eyebrow at the raven-haired alpha, who was now looking guilty as anything

“whaaat? Me? Fall back to sleep? Noooooo. Yes, I did”  

Kuroo laughed at himself and Tsukki couldn’t help but smirk at his mate.

“can we get Yamaguchi on the way?”

“yeah sure!”

The alpha smiled as he began putting his shoes on

“okay, let’s go!”

Kuroo grabbed his keys from the side and Tsukki followed him out the door to the car.

In the car Tsukki found himself constantly wiping his forehead free from sweat and sighing as he felt horribly irritated

“can you put the window down. Can’t you see I’m sweating?”

The omega snapped. Kuroo looked at him with a slight frown and put his mates window down

“sorry, I didn’t notice. I was keeping my eyes on the road funny enough”

Tsukki whipped his head around to face the alpha

“what’s that supposed to mean?!”

The blonde glared

“wahh Tsukki… are you okay?”

“no, I’m not.”

They pulled up and waited for Yamaguchi to come out from his and Tanaka’s home.

“what’s the matter?”

“I dunno… I’m just hot and bothered. I think it’s the side effects from the birth control, if it carries on for another couple of days I’m gonna have to go back and see nurse Nobuko, because she said they shouldn’t last longer then 2 weeks. But I’m on the strongest birth control so I dunno…”

Tsukki sighed and rolled his head back.

The back door opened, and Yamaguchi got in smiling

“hey guys!... everything okay?”

“yeah, Tsukki isn’t feeling too good today”

“oh, that’s not good, why don’t you give practice a miss today?”

The freckled omega leaned forward slightly to look at his best friend. Tsukki shook his head and Kuroo side smiled before he started the car and set off towards the school.

As they arrived and the mates got out Kuroo called Yamaguchi back and asked him to look after Tsukki today. Of course, the omega agreed to and left to catch up with the blonde who was already near the clubroom.

When the best friends entered the clubroom Hinata was inside getting changed in to his kit. The two greeted the ace and Hinata weakly smiled at the two.

“you look tired”

Yamaguchi directed at Hinata

“yeah, I am a little bit. But not as much as I have been, the only side effect from the birth control I had was that I couldn’t stop falling asleep. Kageyama was getting so annoyed that within mid-sentence I would just nod off”

The smaller omega laughed

“I could imagine how irritating that would be”

Tsukki grunted as he began getting changed. Hinata frowned at the taller and Yamaguchi just shook his head at the ace.

The three made their way to the gymnasium and everything was already set up with the 1st and 2nd years already warming up alongside Kageyama and coach Ukai. The three joined in with stretching and once fully warmed up they put themselves in to 4 teams and took it in turns for a practice match.

Tsukki’s hair was almost completely wet from sweat and he felt himself losing balance on occasions but catching himself before anyone noticed. The blonde walked over to Yamaguchi and explained that he was going to call it a day

“do you want me to come with you?”

Yamaguchi looked at the taller in worry

“no, I’ll be fine. I just think its best not to push myself, I’ll message you when I get home”

The freckled omega watched as his best friend left the gym. He was worried for Tsukki, but the fact the omega wasn’t going to push himself was a good sign as normally he would push past and ignore what ever was stopping him from doing something. Kageyama jogged over to Yamaguchi with a frown

“where’s he going?”

“he doesn’t feel too good”

the omega explained to the captain.

“is he gonna be okay?”

Kageyama asked with slight worry in his tone

“yeah, he’s more then likely going to call Kuroo to pick him up and knowing him he will go home and study”

The captain smirked before running back off to the team he was in.

Tsukki began getting changed in the clubroom and slammed the locker door shut when he was fully dressed. The omega wiped the sweat from his forehead with the back of his hand and bent down to pick his back up when a sudden wave of nausea washed through him. He instantly slammed his hand over his mouth and shuffled forward to the small metal bin and emptied his stomach remains. The omega was coughing and gagging as he threw up some more

“d… damn birth control-“

Tsukki leaned back to the bin and threw up some more.

Once he was done he sat with his back up against the lockers and reached in to his bag for his phone. He phoned Kuroo and apologised for calling him whilst he was at work and asked if he was able to pick him up because he didn’t feel great. The alpha instantly left work and made his way to the school and picked his mate up.

On the drive home Tsukki moaned about the birth control and asked Kuroo to make an appointment for him with the nurse for tomorrow because he can’t go on like this.

As they make their way in to the flat Kuroo was on the phone booking his mate an appointment. Meanwhile Tsukki dropped his bags on the sofa and made his way to the kitchen to grab some water. The blonde turned the tap on and allowed it to run for a minute waiting for it to get really cold before he filled a glass up. Another wave of nausea washed over him and he managed to swallow back the bile and place his hand on his forehead to stop the spinning. Kuroo had finished on the phone and walked in to the kitchen and saw the omega holding on to the side with his other hand covering his eyes partly whilst it was placed on his head

“Tsukki?”

“hnngh”

The blonde removed his hand and stumbled forward slightly towards the alpha. Kuroo jumped towards the omega and grabbed him for balance

“you really don’t look so good…”

“I… think… I… just need to… sit down”

Kuroo nodded and wrapped his arm around the omegas waist and guided him to the sofa. Once the omega was sat down Kuroo grabbed him a pillow and blanket, Tsukki smiled up at his mate weakly and thanked him as he slowly laid across the sofa and fell in to a sleep. The alpha looked at him worried as he kissed him on the forehead and made his way back in to the kitchen to prepare some food for his pale mate.

An hour had passed and Tsukki groaned as he woke up and stretched his whole body out and moaned as his muscled ached from laying on the sofa. He sat up and looked around slightly disorientated until Kuroo came in to his vision with a smile

“sleep well?”

“ye… yeah I did actually”

“you have your colour back”

The alpha said with enthusiasm, Tsukki looked down and smiled

“I’ve made us some food, you must be hungry right?”

The omega nodded and watched as Kuroo jogged in to the kitchen and brought out a tray with a plate of Tsukki’s favourite curry on top. The blonde smiled at his mate and thanked him as he placed it on the omegas lap

“it smells really good, have you added something to it?”

The blonde questioned

“I have actually, I put a pinch of cinnamon in”

Kuroo spoke as he sat down at the side of his mate with his dinner

Tsukki took the first bite of the amazing dinner his alpha had prepared for him and his eyes widened as he dropped his chop sticks on to the tray and slammed his hand over his mouth, Kuroo looked at him shocked and placed his tray on the floor to grab the omega, but by that time Tsukki had vastly removed the tray to the side and ran to the toilet. Kuroo got up and ran after him, when he opened the door he saw the omega hunched over the toilet retching, he rubbed the blondes back for comfort and Tsukki groaned as he had finished emptying his already empty stomach.

“I think we need to get you to bed, I’ll grab you some water”

The alpha spoke as he lifted his mate up and placed his arm over his shoulders, Tsukki groaned on the short walk to the bedroom. Kuroo placed him on top of the duvet so that the omega didn’t sweat any more then what he already was. The alpha could see how wet Tsukki’s roots were getting and was thankful that he was able to get him an appointment with the nurse tomorrow. Seeing his mate in this state was heart breaking for the alpha

Kuroo went to the kitchen and retrieved a glass of cold water for the blonde. When he arrived back in the bedroom he had decided to have an early night with his already sleeping omega. He stripped himself down to his boxers and placed one arm over Tsukki insuring him that he doesn’t heat up but also, so he could have some sort of body contact with him.

It was fairly early when both the mates fell asleep but as Kuroo opened his eyes he had realised that they had slept all the way through the night as the sun was raising and shinning through the windows. The alpha turned and sat up quickly when he saw that Tsukki wasn’t laying next to him, he jumped out of bed and quickly put what he was wearing yesterday on. He called out for his mate, when he heard sobbing coming from the bathroom. Kuroo opened the door and saw his mate sitting against the wall, knee’s up to his chest, face screwed up and arms wrapped around himself. The alpha dived in to the room and knelt by the blonde

“Te… Testsu… it… ugghhh…ahhh”

Tsukki hunched over and yelped out in pain

“something isn’t right… I think… I think I’m allergic to the birth control”

The omegas body began shaking from the tensing of his muscles

“h… hurts”

Without any words Kuroo picked his panting mate up bridal style and rushed him to his car, he strapped him in and ran to the driver’s side.

“I’m taking you to the hospital”

The alpha spoke sternly. Tsukki rolled his head to look at his mate and weakly panted as sweat began to form on his forehead and trickle down his temples. Kuroo was frightened for the omega but showed no sign of it in his facial expressions, he wanted to refrain from worrying the blonde.

On the journey to the hospital Tsukki had evened out his breathing and stopped sweating, his words were a lot clearer and he told Kuroo that no matter what the nurse says he’s no longer going to take the QR. The alpha understood completely and nodded at his mate. As they pulled in to the car park Tsukki was able to walk as the pain had completely eased off, but Kuroo made him link his arm anyway.

After speaking to the people at the front desk they agreed to let nurse Nobuko know they were here early so that they could get seen quicker.

The female beta approached the two waiting in the waiting room and lead them to her small office. Tsukki sat and explained everything that had been happening and Kuroo explained what had happened last night and this morning, what he woke up to and that he never wants to see his mate like that ever again.

“do you mind if we take a blood test Kei?”

Nobuko smiled at the blonde

“go ahead”

Kuroo reached his hand out for Tsukki’s and smiled at him as the nurse placed a band around the omegas upper arm, she proceeded to take blood and placed a small plaster over where the needle pierced. She removed the band from his arm and walked over to the other side of her office. Kuroo kissed Tsukki’s knuckles, the omega smiled at his mate and thanked him for bringing him here. The beta woman hummed catching the mates attention

“Kei, I’d like to introduce you in to one of my colleagues. If you would both come with me”

The woman walked and held the door open for them, they both looked at each other with a frown as they stood up and made their way out of the office. They followed Nobuko down the hall and in to another area of the hospital, the beta leaned over the desk and spoke to the receptionist who pointed over to one of the little rooms. The beta nodded with a smile and waved the mates over to follow her. As they entered the lightly lit room they saw a short female omega sorting out some equipment. The omega turned and smiled at the three

“hello?”

She greeted, not quite realising she was expecting to see a patient right now

“Aku, this is Tsukishima Kei and his alpha Kuroo Tetsurou.”

Nobuko leaned and whispered in the female omegas ear before passing her Tsukki’s notes. Aku nodded and smiled as the beta left the room

“Kei, please take a sit on the bed, Tetsurou you can sit right at the side of him on the chair”

They looked at each other slightly worried and sat in the places directed. Aku looked through the omegas notes and smiled

“okay, I see that you haven’t been doing so well with the QR, is that right?”

Tsukki nodded at the female

“don’t worry Kei, you’re not the first one. We have had many people come in because of QR and its usually nothing to worry about”

She smiled at both the mates

“but just for a precaution I will be doing a scan, is that okay?”

“yes…”

“would you lift your top up and lower your waistband down slightly please”

Tsukki did so and the female warned him that the gel she will be using is slightly cold. The blonde flinched as the gel touched his skin and Aku giggled

“I did warn you”

She smiled and began to place an object over the gel and run it all over the bottom of the omega’s stomach as she looked up at the screen

“I see, well Kei… your body wasn’t reacting to the QR”

“it wasn’t?

The omega questioned with a frown

“no, it was actually rejecting it”

“rejecting it? But why would his body reject it?”

Kuroo leaned forward

“well, that can happen when a little fighter doesn’t want to go anywhere”

“what?”

Tsukki whipped his head around to the shorter

Aku smiled and turned the screen for the mates to see

“you see this tiny little bean shape here”

The female pointed out a little blob

“that’s your baby. Your pregnant Kei”

Aku continued with a smile.

Tsukki looked at the screen horrified. That little bean on the screen was growing inside of him, he turned to Kuroo who was staring lovingly at the screen with tears pouring down his cheeks

“a… pup? I’m gonna be a dad?”

The alpha choked on happy sobs. Tsukki didn’t say anything and turned back to look at the screen in disbelief

“b… but I took a pregnancy test 2 weeks ago… it was negative”

Tsukki just about managed to say through shock

“looking at the size of the baby, you seem to be around 4 weeks. So, it would have been too early to show up on the test 2 weeks ago when you took it”

Aku explained.

The female removed the stick and passed the omega some tissue to clean himself down

“I will be giving you a few leaflets to read through, I will need to book you in for an internal, so I can check what’s going on properly. Until then… please go through these, and if you decide to go through with everything I will be you midwife”

She smiled at the mates and left the room

“oh my god Tsukki, I can’t believe your pregnant!”

Kuroo stood and wrapped his arms around the blonde, Tsukki was still in shock and hugged the alpha back with one arm.

As they left the hospital Tsukki was holding on to the leaflets tightly with a slight shake as he stared at them. On the walk to the car Kuroo was so happy and excited that he decided to call Bokuto and tell him the news. The alpha placed his phone on the hands-free device, so he could talk and drive.

_“Yo bro!”_

“Bo, I have some news”

_“what’s happened?!”_

“Tsukki’s pregnant!”

_“NO WAY! OH MY GOD!!! CONGRATULATIONS MAN!”_

“thanks man!”

_“wait until I tell Akaashi!”_

“oh man I bet Akaashi will be super happy!”

_“yeah he will! He will start buying stuff for the baby, you wait and see!”_

***hangs up***

Kuroo looked over to Tsukki who had just pressed end call and crossed his arms whilst looking away. The omega watched everything move by in silence out the window as they drove home. Kuroo carried on driving as he knew he would get it out of the omega what was wrong with him, why he isn’t excited and why he hasn’t said a single word to him since they left.

The mates silently walked in to their flat and Tsukki stood silent in the middle of the living room, Kuroo walked up to him with a confused expression

“Tsukki… tell me what’s wrong”

The omega stood with teary eyes staring at the floor

“Tsukki?”

Kuroo made his way forward and reached his arms out towards his mate

“I don’t want it.”

Tsukki spoke quietly. Kuroo stopped in his tracks with his arms and dropped them by his side

“wh… what?”

“I wa… I want an abortion”

The omegas lip quivered and he bit back tears

“you’re not telling me the truth…”

The alpha spoke plainly. Tsukki whipped his head up and frowned at the alpha

“you’re not telling the truth Kei… I felt the warmth that washed over you the moment you found out you was pregnant through our bond. Why now are you saying you don’t want our pup”

The omega looked at his mate as he allowed tears to fall down his cheeks

“I can’t have a pup Kuroo, I’m still in school… I have exams coming up… I-“

“we can work through all of that, that’s _our_ pup!”

“I know what it is Tetsu! Don’t start making me feel bad about this! I’m not ready okay?! I can’t do this! I can’t have a pup right in front of my best friend who can’t have pups I can’t!! this isn’t right!! Its not the right time! I’m getting an abortion!”

Kuroo looked at his mate horrified at his out burst

“Kei! We need to talk about this! You can’t just make a decision without me”

“this is MY! Body and My! Life too you know! You’re my alpha! Your meant to understand me more then anyone else in the world! So, understand why I need to do this!”

“I… I can’t understand… I don’t understand why you wouldn’t even talk about giving our pup a chance to have a life”

Tsukki looked at his mate in complete shock from what he just said and Kuroo looked at him in the exact same way, not quite believing why he worded it like that, he didn’t mean to attack his mate…. He just wanted to make him see reason, so they can talk things through before he decides what to do

“Kei… I didn’t mean-“

“don’t talk to me. I’m getting an abortion”

The omega grabbed his jacket and stormed out of the flat

“TSUKKI WAIT NO!!”

Kuroo ran out of the flat after his mate, but once he got outside he looked in every direction, but Tsukki was nowhere to be seen. The alphas heart began to race, and panic rushed all through his body, he jumped in his car and set off.

Meanwhile Tsukki was walking along a side path out of the way from everyone, even the general public. He made his way to an old dog park that no one visits anymore, almost like it was abandoned and forgotten, a place the omega used to go when he was younger to clear his head or get out of doing anything social.

He sat on the bench over looking a very small lake and shivered from the cold, he placed his coat over his shoulders and rubbed his hands together for warmth. The omega frowned and searched through his coat pocket and pulled out his phone. Missed calls from Kuroo, Yamaguchi, Tanaka, Suga, Daichi and even Oikawa. He shook his head and switched his phone off.

He looked down at his flat stomach and his breath was shaky from holding back tears, he placed his hand on top of his stomach and warmth cuddled his whole body. The omega smiled as he let tears roll down his cheeks, he removed his hand quickly and looked up, whimpering and sobbing as everything felt so overwhelming and yet unable to reach.

Tsukki sat for a further 2 hours on the same bench staring out at the lake, many things running through the omegas head

~ how can I just have a pup right in front of my best friend who can’t have any? I love Kuroo so much, I don’t want to hurt him… I just can’t do this. I’m too young… but… am I? I’ve been bonded with Kuroo for nearly 3 years now… I’m scared… I love… I love this pup already and I hate that I love it already, I hate that I’m in this situation and I hate that I have to abort such an innocent thing… I’m sorry… I’m sorry… baby ~

Tsukki placed his hand back over his stomach and apologised repeatedly as tears fell down his cheeks, as he choked on sobs, as he wiped his tears away roughly over and over again.

~ it’s time, let’s get it over and done with ~

The blonde stood from the bench and wiped his eyes once again. As he turned he stopped and raised his eyebrows in shock, stunned to see his best friend standing a few feet away from him, red cheeks, watery eyes and out of breath, clearly from running.

“Yamaguchi?”

“don’t do it Tsukki”

“what?”

“Kuroo… he told me everything, he’s worried sick about you and so is everyone else, we’ve all been trying to get a hold of you!”

“well… I’m fine”

“you want to get rid of the pup because of me don’t you!?! Well don’t! I would never ever ask you to do that! Just because I can’t have pups doesn’t mean you shouldn’t! I know damn well that you would love to start a family with Kuroo! I know how much you love him!”

Tsukki stared at the freckled omega as tears poured down both their cheeks as they looked at each other with so much emotion. Yamaguchi walked over to the blonde and grabbed his elbows

“please… think about it first, think about yourself for once. You always do things for other people and you always put your needs and wants last, but this is a really big deal… this involves you becoming a parent… a mum, something I will never get and the pain I went through when I thought to myself that I’m never gonna have a little me run around calling me mummy… it broke my heart and killed me inside, but I was lucky enough to have an alpha like Tanaka to pull me through and be by my side during the hard times. Kuroo is perfect for you and your perfect for him and I don’t want to see you not becoming a mum because of me, and as for anything else… you can work it out… you just need to think everything through properly before you make a decision because you could regret it for the rest of your life”

Tsukki looked at his best friend with the saddest expression that Yamaguchi had ever seen, and he pulled the blonde in to a tight hug

“I’m sorry Tadashi”

The taller whimpered out as he wrapped his arms around the shorter

An hour went by and Kuroo was sat on the edge of the sofa, tv off, lights off and everything was silent. He picked his phone back up and looked at the 20 calls that didn’t go through to his mate and the messages from everyone else

 

 **Tanaka:** _don’t worry my man, we will find him._

 **Oikawa:** _I’m still trying to call him but not had any luck, Iwa-chan is driving around as we speak on the look out_

 **Suga:** _Kuroo, if you need to come here your always welcome. Daichi and Kiyoko have both gone to the hospital to see if he’s there_

 **Tendou:** _Waka has been out for almost 45 mins and I’m about to leave to look too_

 **Kenma:** _please don’t worry too much, I’m 100% sure Tsukishima won’t do anything reckless. I know that’s easier said than done. But if you need to talk to someone you can always phone me and Suga said you can come over_

 **Mattsun:** _we have been out looking for him and were about to grab Kunimi and Kindaichi to help too_

 **Noya:** _me and Asahi have been looking for over an hour now and still not getting through to him, but we will carry on looking_

 **Kageyama:** _still looking_

 **Hinata:** _we won’t stop looking Kuroo_

 

Many more other people had text the alpha, people that were either being supportive or out looking for his mate. Only Yamaguchi and Tanaka knew that Tsukki is pregnant as that was the first place he drove to when the blonde stormed out. Everyone else just knows that the omega has been missing for a few hours and that Kuroo is worried sick.

The alpha flicked through his contacts and tried calling Tsukki again, but it went straight to voicemail. Kuroo chucked his phone to the side of the sofa and placed his face in his hands, trying not to cry anymore then he already had. These past few hours the alpha has been running circles to find his pregnant or not pregnant mate, wondering if he had got the abortion, wondering if he was safe or alone. He had spent hours going over things in his head and feeling the pull of the bond as his omega was upset and under stress.

Kuroo’s head shot up and he stood from the sofa as he heard the front door open and the lights turn on. His heart raced as he waited to see who he had longed to see for what felt like forever.

Tsukki walked in to view with red puffy eyes and a sniffly nose, he looked to the floor sadly and hitched a breath.

“Tsukki… I’ve been so worried… did you?”

The alpha made a slow approach towards the omega

“Kuroo… I’m… so sorry.”

Kuroo’s heart sank as tears fell down his cheeks. Tsukki looked up to him with a quivering lip

“I understand… it is your body…”

The alpha spoke sadly and looked to the ground

“I was wrong.”

Kuroo looked up at him puzzled

“I was wrong to say I didn’t want the pup… of course I want the pup”

Tsukki added and Kuroo’s eyes widened

“does that mean?”

“yeah… Let’s have a family”

The omega smiled through tears

“my pup is”

Kuroo reached his hand towards Tsukki’s stomach but stopped and hovered over the top of it. Tsukki raised his top to show his skin and grabbed Kuroo’s hand placing it on his stomach.

“our pup is growing”

The omega smiled and Kuroo sobbed as he felt the warmth radiating from his mates stomach. The alpha dropped to his knee’s and wrapped his arms around the blonde’s waist as he placed his head against Tsukki’s stomach

“th… thank god”

The alpha turned and kissed the bare skin

“hello baby, it’s your daddy here”

Tsukki looked up and covered his mouth as he sobbed, Kuroo looked up at him and stood bringing the omega in to his chest as he wrapped his arms tightly around him

“your gonna be a mummy Kei”

The omega cried in to the alphas shoulder and nodded in to his neck.

When he pulled away he placed his hand on his stomach and smiled up at his alpha

“were gonna be parents”

Kuroo smiled at his mate and kissed him gently on the lips, Tsukki placed his other hand on the side of the alphas neck and intensified the kiss. Both loving the warmth emitting around them as they loved up on each other. Kuroo guided Tsukki to the sofa and removed his coat before laying him down. He pulled the omegas top up to expose his flat stomach and placed lots of kisses all over. Tsukki tilted his head

“was there a reason for that many? Or was you just loving it?”

The blonde smiled at his mate

“actually, there is a reason. I did 13 kisses”

“13? Why?”

The omega questioned his mate

“well because… when we met, your volleyball number was 11 and mine was 1… so that’s 12 kisses for us, and then an extra 1 for our pup”

Kuroo blushed at his mate with a small smile, Tsukki looked at the alpha with raised eyebrows and smiled deeply at his mate

“I love you Kei, and our pup”

The alpha placed his head on the omegas stomach and smiled up at the blonde. Tsukki looked down at Kuroo and ran his fingers through his thick black hair

“we love you too”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TSUKKI'S PREGNANT!!!!!!! JHHFVBREFYEGRFHBAERHVBYUERYGFUIERHFIHERLYGFL  
> ahhhhhhh I'm so excited!!   
> please leave a comment with your thoughts :D
> 
> also you can follow me on tumblr haikyuutrash11 or twitter @HaikyuuTrash11 for pictures of wildest dreams and updates :D
> 
> until next time!


	55. When Things Become Clear

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay guys this is quite a long chapter! I hope you enjoy it :D

The next morning Tsukki’s eyes slowly opened and he realised he was laying on his back with Kuroo cuddled up to him with his hand placed on top of his stomach. The omega smiled and placed his hand on top of the alphas, humming as he felt the warmth course through his body. Kuroo’s eyes flickered open and he looked up to his mate who was smiling down at him, he shuffled himself up the bed further to place a soft and gentle kiss upon the blonde’s lips whilst running his hand over his mates stomach.

“good morning”

The raven-haired alpha smiled

“morning”

“did you sleep well?”

“I did actually”

The blonde smiled at his mate

“I’m really looking forward to telling people today”

Kuroo spoke as he placed his head on Tsukki’s chest whilst still rubbing his stomach

“are you sure?”

“hmmm yeah? Why wouldn’t I be?”

“well… only because we have to tell Akiteru and Saeko”

The omega spoke as he ran his fingers through the alphas black bed hair. He felt Kuroo tense up at the thought of telling his mates older brother that he’s got his younger brother pregnant, and if that wasn’t bad enough he was also scared of telling Akiteru’s wife. As much as his mates big brother was intimidating when it came down to protecting his brother, Saeko was a whole other story.

“yeah… that’s fine, I’ll just let you do all the talking”

Tsukki hummed a laugh at the alphas response and agreed that that was probably for the best.

“when are you planning on telling the people back in Tokyo and your parents?”

“well, I was thinking that we go to see everyone personally who you are close to today and then I’m gonna give Bokuto a message in a bit and ask him if he can gather everyone together by this evening, so I can face time them all and tell them at the same time, and then I’ll call my parents”

The alpha looked up to his mate with a smile. Tsukki nodded at him feeling a little nervous to how people are going to react but was also excited to tell people the news.

Kuroo rolled out of bed and yawned as he slumped over to the wardrobe to grab himself and his mate some clothes out. Tsukki moaned as he stretched and reached over for his glasses. Kuroo chucked the blonde the clothes he was planning on wearing today and smiled at him. Both of them were getting dressed and talking about who to visit first. Tsukki had decided on popping in to see Yamaguchi and thank them both for yesterday, for Tanaka keeping Kuroo calm and spreading word and to Yamaguchi for making him see sense.

“I’ve just sent a text to Bo, he replied like straight away. He’s gonna get everyone to meet outside the Sky tree later on.”

“that’s good. Face timing them all at the same time-“

Tsukki slapped his hand over his mouth and ran straight to the bathroom. Kuroo stepped forward but halted when he heard the omega being sick down the toilet.

“AT LEAST WE KNOW WHY YOUR THROWING UP NOW!”

The alpha shouted with a grin from the bedroom as he continued getting himself dressed, and if Kuroo was in the same room as the omega right now he would see that he was in fact flipping the alpha off.

 

The mates pulled up outside Tanaka’s and Yamaguchi’s.

“yo, yo, yo bro!”

Kuroo called out to Tanaka who was working on the engine of his car. The alpha stood up straight and ran his fingers through his hair that he had nicely grown out on top, although he kept the sides shaven for a neater look.

“hey guys, what ya doing here?”

Tanaka brushed his hands down his navy-blue work slacks, ridding the black grease from his skin

“we just thought we would stop by to thank you guys for yesterday”

Kuroo spoke as him and his mate walked further down the path to the house

“oh, right. Well you know it was no big deal, right? But come on in Yama’s just cleaning the living room”

Tanaka lead the mates in to the house

“GET GREASE ANYWHERE IN THE HOUSE TANAKA AND I SWEAR TO… oh! Hey guys”

Yamaguchi stood up straight and removed the yellow gloves as he saw his best friend and mate walk in with Tanaka standing almost frightened of the omega behind them.

“erm… these guys came around because they wanted to thank us for yesterday”

“for yesterday? Wait… you don’t need to thank us! It was no big deal!”

“yeah, that’s what I said”

Tanaka rolled his eyes as he removed his work slacks and made his way to the kitchen to put the kettle on. Yamaguchi motioned his arms to indicate the mates to follow the alpha in to the kitchen and the omega trailed behind them.

The three of them sat at the table whilst Tanaka made everyone a hot drink

“erm… Tsukki can’t have coffee”

Kuroo put his finger up as he spoke, and the blonde turned to him in shock

“oh my god… I can’t have coffee anymore…”

Yamaguchi giggled in to his fist at the blonde’s expression

“yeah, I know. I’m making him a herbal tea”

Tanaka turned and smiled before he went back to making the drinks

“Yamaguchi, thank you for finding me yesterday… I know I would have done something stupid if it wasn’t for you. I don’t think I thank you enough for the things you do, but I really am thankful even if I don’t show it”

“Tsukki, you’re my best friend. You don’t have to thank me at all, I’m always going to be here for you no matter what”

“and Tanaka I want to thank you for stopping my mate from going absolutely insane, he really needed someone, and I was an idiot in the first place for allowing him to feel the way he did. But because of you he was able to stay sane. So, thank you for having Kuroo’s back”

“don’t worry about it Tsukki”

The alpha smiled as he placed a cup in front of the omega and a cup in front of Kuroo. Yamaguchi smiled at his mate as he returned to the counter and grabbed his coffee and passed it to him

“so, when are you guys telling people?”

Yamaguchi spoke as he sipped his coffee and removed the hairband he remembered he had in keeping all his hair back, allowing it to fall perfectly back in place.

“today actually. Were planning on going to Akiteru’s and Saeko’s place first”

Tsukki blushed as he cupped his mug

“pffffft”

Tanaka burst in to laughter and Kuroo seemed to have been the only one who knew why.

“well, good luck with that one! Akiteru’s wife is crazy! I should know… I did live with her for most of my life!”

The alpha continued to laugh, Kuroo sighed in to his palm and the two omegas tilted their heads at the same time at their alphas.

“but… in all fairness, she does love babies so I’m sure she will be excited for you both. Akiteru… might murder you though”

“I’m planning on hiding behind Tsukki and he can tell them”

Kuroo began to laugh with Tanaka and the two omegas shook their heads

“well, I wish you the best Tsukki. We all know Suga will be the most excited one”

Yamaguchi chuckles and Tsukki nods with a slight eye roll.

The four continued chatting until they had finished their drinks and once they were done Yamaguchi and Tanaka saw the mates out. They got in their car and headed to see the blonde’s brothers and his wife’s.

Akiteru and Saeko have been married for just over a year now and the she alpha decided to move out of her home and in with Akiteru as the Tsukishima’s mum had moved out of Miyagi due to work, leaving the house to the beta, and now his wife. When they arrived at Tsukki’s old home the omega just let himself in as he still had a key that his brother refused to take off him. The two walked in and the married couple were sat in the living room watching tv before Saeko had to go back to work.

When the two entered the living room the couple jumped up from the sofa in a stance to attack, but calmed down and dropped their arms when they realised who it was that had just walked in.

“Kei, long time no see”

Akiteru approached his brother with open arms and stopped when he saw the taller frowning at him in a way that spoke louder then works. So, the beta dropped his arms and stepped back to the side of Saeko

“what brings you guys here?”

The she alpha spoke with an all teeth smile

“well, we actually have some news”

Kuroo said with a smile

“I swear Tetsurou if you have got my baby brother pregnant I will knock your teeth out”

Akiteru stared plain faced at the alpha, the alpha that was in fact now stepping back and behind his mate

“Akiteru, I _am_ pregnant”

The beta looked at the blonde in shock and then at Kuroo with crazed eyes

“I SWEAR-“

Akiteru got cut off by Saeko pulling her husband back and forcing him to sit on the sofa

“congratulations guys!”

The she alpha made her way over to the mates with open arms and grabbed them both in a tight squeeze.

“how far along are you”

The female asked as she looked at Tsukki’s flat stomach

“I’m around 4 weeks”

The blonde blushed as he placed his hand on his stomach. Akiteru watched as he saw the shy blushing smile that appeared on his brothers face as he looked down at his stomach. The beta stood and made his way slowly over to the blonde, the omega looked at his brother who had watery eyes

“Akiteru?”

Tsukki asked concerned to see his brother on the break of tears

“I’m gonna be an uncle”

The beta wipes his tears before they could fall

“congratulations”

He added as he wrapped his arms around his younger brother, he then turned to Kuroo and held out his hand. When the alpha grabbed it Akiteru pulled him in close

“you better look after him and that pup”

He whispered in to the alphas ear and Kuroo nodded

“with my whole being”

He bowed to the older. Tsukki and Saeko both rolled their eyes and smiled at each other

“we best get going. We have a few more places we need to go”

Tsukki spoke as he was leaving the living room with Kuroo

“where are you going next?”

Saeko asked with a smile as she saw the two out

“were heading to Asahi and Noya’s place next”

“oh! Say hello to Yuu for me! And tell him to pop round some time I haven’t seen him in a while”

“will do”

The omega nodded to the female and the two mates left with Saeko waving at them at the door as they drove off.

 

Asahi and Noya had their own place which was in fact where they had been living together from the start. Asahi’s mum had found new love and moved to the out skirts of Miyagi, leaving her son and mate with the house. The alpha still saw his mum quite regular, but he was just glad to be able to have personal space with his omega.

When the door knocked Noya jumped up from the kitchen table and went to answer it

“oh… hey! Come in”

The small omega led them to the kitchen

“ASAHI! WE HAVE GUESTS!”

The ex-libero called the alpha down from the upstairs office where he worked from home as a journalist. Right now, the alpha was working on an article for the local news paper which had been dropped and uncompleted by many people, Asahi was the go to man that everyone knew was good at his job and so he was elected to complete it.

The alpha came jogging down the stairs and in to the kitchen

“shall we sit somewhere more comfortable?”

Noya suggested and led them to the conservatory at the back of the house which had two sofas in. the four sat down and Kuroo cleared his throat

“were expecting a pup”

Kuroo smiled. Noya looked at him with raised eyebrows and a soft smile across his face

“I had a feeling”

The omega spoke with a smile

“what do you mean?”

Tsukki looked at him curiously

“you see, when Tanaka phoned us up and told us you were missing I could hear Kuroo in the background panicking on where you could be, I could hear that he was a mess. I’ve been out before and my phone has died, and I haven’t been able to reach or contact Asahi. When I got home even this ball of anxiety wasn’t as stressed or worried as Kuroo seemed to be. So, I figured there might have been a little more to just being missing”

“oh… I… see”

The blonde looked down and twiddled his thumbs, Kuroo smiled at the shorter omega and looked over to Asahi who was just staring at Tsukki with a mad blush across his face. Noya turned to his alpha and frowned

“so, it was… Tsukishima”

Asahi spoke quietly

“what do you mean?”

Noya tilted his head. Asahi shook his head to clear his mind quickly

“well, for a while now I’ve had this really strong feeling… like really strong that if it wasn’t Noya then someone very close to us was pregnant… and the other day I was in a supermarket and this little girl came up to me and mistook me for her dad, so I went around the store with her to look for him and when we found him… I guess I did look a little like him. But then that got me thinking what it would be like to have a little girl and what it would be like if everyone had pups… would the pups court each other when they got older? Then Noya had a heat not to long ago and so I was certain it was someone close to us… and its Tsukishima”

The alpha smiled at the blonde. Noya smiled at his alpha and squeezed his leg before turning to their guests

“congratulations guys are you excited?”

“excited but nervous”

Tsukki spoke

“supper excited to be a daddy. I can’t wait to see who he or she looks like”

Kuroo smiled at the two.

“I take it your going around telling everyone?”

Asahi wrapped his arm around Noya as he spoke to the other two

“that’s the plan”

“so, who’s next?”

Noya asked

“Hinata and the King…”

“that’s awkward when they don’t live together”

“I think Kageyama is at Hinata’s. When they were out searching for Tsukki last night it was all around the mountain end so…”

Kuroo spoke as he stood from the sofa and Tsukki followed him in his actions.

“we best get going, were leaving the pack house till last so…”

The raven-haired alpha explained

“oh! Well, have fun with Suga”

Asahi smiled and the two nodded already knowing how the head omega was going to react.

Once the two left Asahi and Noya they set off on their way to Hinata’s place. The omega still living with his mum and sister, at least until he’s finished school and can afford to get a place with Kageyama.

Kageyama still lived with his parents and wanted to also wait so he could save for a nice place to live with Hinata in.

The mates approached the front door and before they could knock Hinata’s mum and Natsu opened the door and jumped back when they saw the two standing there

“oh, I’m sorry lovelies you made me jump. Are you here to see Shouyou?”

The small omegas mum smiled at the mates. They both nodded, and she made her way out of the house with Natsu and held her arm out to let them both in.

“have fun!”

Natsu waved as the two made their way in to the house and she ran to catch up with her mum who was now walking out of the drive.

“HELLO?”

Kuroo called out as they both wondered through the house

“UPSTAIRS?”

They heard Hinata call out in uncertainty. The two made their way up stairs and to the omegas bedroom where Kageyama was laying on his front on the bed flicking through a magazine and Hinata was trying to reach a box from the top of his wardrobe. Kuroo frowned at the orange haired omega and reached up over him and pulled the box down, passing it to the younger with a raised eyebrow

“I could have got it ya know!”

Hinata sulked

“nahh, you couldn’t have”

Kageyama stated as he flicked the pages of the magazine

“so… you know I wouldn’t have been able to reach it and you let me jump for ages trying to get the box whilst you sat there… and watched”

“no, it wasn’t like that”

“what was it like then?”

“I wasn’t watching… I was reading the magazine”

Hinata hit the alphas arm and pouted making Kageyama over react in pain as he grabbed his shoulder

“ahem”

Tsukki cleared his throat to get the mates attention, and they both turned to look at the tallers

“where did you go yesterday Tsukishima… you had your mate worried sick about you”

Kageyama sat up from his laying position. Tsukki bit his lip and looked down to the floor, Kuroo rubbed his mates back and looked at the shorter alpha who was now looking at the blonde as if he shouldn’t have said anything.

“it’s just Kuroo was on the phone to Kageyama and he sounded so out of the ordinary, and I think what Kageyama is really trying to say is that you actually had us worried too. We thought something bad might have happened to you”

Hinata sat at the side of his alpha on the bed against the wall.

“I’m sorry for causing you to worry, stuff got a little overwhelming and I stormed out. I didn’t mean to cause a scene”

“actually, Tsukki needed to storm out and clear his head so he could think things through”

“what things?”

Hinata looked up at the tallers

“I found out I was pregnant yesterday and I didn’t know how to take it. But I’ve decided to keep the baby”

Tsukki looked over to the two mates. Hinata’s eyes widened and a massive smile plastered across his face as he jumped up from the bed and hugged the blonde

“congratulation Tsukishima!”

Tsukki pulled back slightly but felt the warmth in his stomach as the small omega cuddled him. Tsukki sighed and hugged the smaller back with one arm. Kuroo and Kageyama looked at the two in complete shock that the blonde was actually showing some sort of affection.

Kageyama stood and made his way to stand in front of the taller.

“congratulations Tsukishima. But you do realise I can’t allow you to take part in volleyball anymore. By all means you can still come to practice, however you won’t be in any matches, and when you have formed a bump I would like you to stay out of the gymnasium. I don’t want anything to happen to you and the pup”

Kageyama bowed to the omega and Tsukki stood stunned but bowed back

“thank you”

The blonde spoke before he stood up right.

“look at the captain being all captain like”

Kuroo teased and the smaller alpha pouted a glare towards him. The raven-haired alpha held both his hands up and looked away. Tsukki smirked at his mate for take over the role of teasing Kageyama, knowing he couldn’t after how nice he just was to him.

“looks like were done here and off to the pack house”

Kuroo smiled

“the pack house? Oh boy! Suga is gonna be super excited!”

Hinata chirped up

“we know”

The tallers spoke simultaneously and the smaller mates burst in to laughter.

 

On route to the pack house Tsukki sighed and Kuroo turned to him quickly before focusing back on the road

“sup?”

“the pack house… Its everyone’s day off today… that’s so many people”

“I shouldn’t worry about that, there all going to be super excited”

“yeah… maybe your right”

“plus, I’m the one who should be scared”

“why?”

Tsukki turned and frowned at his mate

“well… because… I’m the one who got you pregnant and I have to stand in the same room you tell people your pregnant and, in that room, will be… Daichi”

Tsukki chuckled in to his fist

“oh yeah! Your screwed!”

The omega continued to laugh and Kuroo bit his bottom lip as he smiled not taking his eyes off the road.

The alpha parked in the private car park down the road and the mates got out and made their way to the house.

As they approached the door they could already hear everyone from how loud they were being on the inside. Tsukki took a deep shaky breath before he rang the doorbell, Kuroo grabbed the omegas hand and squeezed it tight.

“hello? oh hey. Come in”

Iwaizumi opened the door fully for the mates to make their way through.

“everyone’s in the kitchen preparing dinner, go ahead and make your way through”

The alpha nodded in the direction of where everyone else was. As the three made their way in to the kitchen everyone stopped what they were doing at their stations and turned towards them.

“Tsukishima were glad your safe”

Daichi approached the two and squeezed the omegas shoulder lightly, he turned and stood behind Suga and wrapped his arm around his waist as they stood staring at the mates

“we were all worried about you Tsukishima, please don’t run off again”

Suga said with a sad smile

“your telling me, I couldn’t sleep all night”

Yachi twiddled her fingers

Ushijima walked up behind Tendou and Yuuji and looked at Tsukki with a slight frown, he narrowed his eyes to the omegas stomach and back up to his face. He repeated that action a couple of times before he cleared his throat to help sort out his thoughts

“congratulations”

The tall alpha spoke and everyone turned to him confused, Tsukki looked at the alpha in disbelief and Kuroo nodded, knowing full well that Ushijima had a gifted nose. He could smell the pup

“for what Waka?”

Tendou frowned

“yeah what are you on about?”

Yuuji also questioned

“well… erm… I’m pregnant”

Tsukki spoke and an instant blush formed across his face

“what?! No way! Congratulations!”

Iwaizumi slammed his hand on Kuroo’s back and hugged the omega with one arm. Everyone else copied exactly what Iwaizumi did.

“that’s amazing glasses!”

Yuuji reached his hand out to touch Tsukki’s stomach and the omega gasped and stepped back slightly. The blonde alpha quickly retreated his hand and looked at the taller in shock

“s… sorry, did I do something?”

Yuuji asked worried as he watched Kuroo wrap his arm around the omegas waist. Kenma stepped to the side of Yuuji

“now that Tsukishima is pregnant his inner omega is gonna be really protective, he will be 100% instinctive and if an alpha that isn’t his alpha randomly reaches out for his stomach without asking he will react. Your actually lucky he stepped back and didn’t attack you, not that Tsukishima would purposely attack you, but his omega might. You just need to be careful”

Kenma placed his hand on Yuuji’s back

“oh, right I see. I apologise glasses-kun”

“it’s okay, I didn’t realise I would react like that either… I guess I should go through the leaflets that were given to me”

Tsukki smiled nervously

“when you get a bump… may I touch it?”

Yuuji asked permission and that caused the tall blonde to stand in shock with a small blush covering part of his cheeks and nose

“ye… yeah”

The omega smiled and Yuuji giddily trotted back to his station.

“Suga… are you okay? You haven’t said much, and you’ve just been sat there shaking”

Oikawa approached the head omega from behind. Daichi looked at his mate plainly as he saw the sparkle in the omegas eyes. The alpha sighed

“yes… Suga… you can…”

Suga turned to his alpha excited

“I can-“

Before the omega finished his sentence Daichi had his credit card out and handed to his mate. Suga squealed in excitement and jumped off the stool and grabbed the card. He ran over to Tsukki with a massive smile on his face

“congratulations Tsukishima! I’m sooooooo excited, I feel like I can’t hold it in! we must start buying stuff immediately! First, we can start with a cot… no… a car seat! Yes! A car seat, and then we can buy stuff for the nursery and-“

“okay, okay let’s not go overboard!”

Kiyoko placed her hands on the omegas shoulders and guided him away from the tall blonde who was stood in overwhelming shock. Buying stuff for the pup hasn’t even crossed his mind yet, he knew he was going to have to start thinking about it soon.

“Kuroo.”

Daichi spoke sternly

“ye… yes?”

The raven-haired alpha turned slowly to look at the head alpha

“you better take good care of my pup whilst he’s growing my grandchild.”

“ye… yeah I will. No matter what”

Kuroo tried not to stutter out

“don’t worry Daichi, Kuroo will look after his mate even more then what he already does… and I know for a fact he would put his own life on the line for him if he needed to”

Kenma spoke as he was flattening out pizza dough. Kuroo smiled over at his best friend and thanked him quietly.

“okay, well I’m going to go get ready. Congratulations again Tsukishima and Kuroo”

Tendou bowed to the mates before leaving the kitchen

“that jerk left before he even finished preparing the dough…”

Oikawa grunted to Iwaizumi as he walked past Ushijima with a sigh. Yuuji rolled his eyes as he could feel the drama brewing

“Oikawa, Satori isn’t-“

“look, I really don’t care what you have to say”

Oikawa put his head phones in as he continued pouring sauce on the rolled-out dough. Ushijima side smiled at the feisty omega before he made his way back to the oven to check on the pizza’s that were already in. Kuroo and Tsukki stood feeling a little awkward from the tension

“don’t worry about them, their always at it… trust me. You get used to it”

Iwaizumi rolled his eyes. Kuroo nodded in understanding and Tsukki smiled as he always enjoyed a bit of playful teasing

“shall we go? I need to call the guys back in Tokyo”

“yeah sure, I also need to call my mum and let her know the news… hopefully Akiteru hasn’t done that already”

The two mates bowed and thanked everyone in the kitchen before leaving. They were seen out by Daichi and the alpha gave Tsukki a quick hug and another congratulations before they left.

The mates got in to the car and Kuroo had decided to face time Bokuto now. He text the silver and black haired alpha before calling so he knew that they were all together before hand. Whilst waiting Tsukki decided to call his mum, as he waited for her to answer the nerves finally caught up with him and his breathing became hitched. Kuroo placed his hand on the omegas knee and squeezed it in reassurance

_“hello, Kei? Is everything okay?”_

“oh… er… h…hey mum”

_“what’s the matter? You never call… are you hurt?”_

“no, I’m… no I’m not hurt… I actually have some news”

_“o… kay. I’m really nervous now. Tell me your safe and everything is alright first”_

“I’m safe and everything is alright”

_“okay. So, what’s the news?”_

_“Kei?”_

_“hello?”_

“s… sorry, I’m just a little… nervous”

_“Kei, you know you can tell me anything right?”_

“yeah I know… it’s just harder when… shit… I didn’t think it would be like this… I didn’t think it would be this hard but hearing your voice… it just makes it seem more real”

_“do I need to drive to Miyagi? Do you need to see me? Will this be easier in person?”_

“no, no you don’t have to do that… just give me a minute”

_“okay hunny, take your time”_

“…. Mum… I’m pregnant”

“…. Mum?”

“mum… are you crying?”

_“yes, of course I’m crying! My baby is having a baby!... I’m so happy! I wish I was there right now to give you the biggest hug! I should be getting a break in a few weeks, I’ll come down to see you okay?”_

“if you’re sure you can”

_“of course, I can hunny! You know, when I found out I was pregnant Akiteru I was so scared, I thought to myself wow! Can I really do this, am I ready… but then I felt his warmth, and everything became clear to me that I can. Then when I got pregnant with you, I got massive and I could feel every single little movement you made, I even knew when you were sleeping. But the warmth you gave off was the most over powering warmth of love I’ve ever felt, and I just knew then that this baby right here was going to be such a kind loving person. I know you find it hard to show you care sometimes, but you find a way to get it across, and that alone is amazing. But I know for a fact once you have your baby… you will show him or her so much love and you wont even hide it. Kei you are such a pure hearted person and will make the best mother any pup could ask for. I love you so much”_

“hmm *hic* th… thanks mum”

_“I will speak to you soon hunny, and say hello and congratulations to Tetsurou too”_

“I will do”

_“I love you”_

“I love you too”

_“bye hunny”_

“bye mum”

Tsukki placed his phone back in his pocket and wiped his eyes free from tears

“are you okay?”

Kuroo leaned over the best he could whilst being in the car and wrapped his arms around the omega. Tsukki nodded in to the alphas neck

“were going to blame that on the hormones, okay? That’s what it was… alright?”

Tsukki said as he pulled back and poked his alpha all over the arm. Kuroo laughed as the omega was prodding him and the blonde smiled back.

“I got a reply from Bokuto, he said everyone’s there now. Wish me luck”

“hmmm nahhh, you’ll be alright”

Tsukki smirked at his mate. Kuroo hit call on face time and within a couple seconds it was answered, revealing the faces of Bokuto, Akaashi, Konoha, Tora, Yaku and Lev all smiling and wondering what the news was. Little did four of them know that Bokuto and Akaashi were already in the know but hadn’t said anything to the others.

“hey guys!”

_“heeeeeeeey!”_

“I have some pretty exciting news!”

_“why do I have a weird feeling about this?”_

Yaku zoomed his eye in to the camera

“hahaha well, I’m gonna be a dad! Tsukki’s pregnant!”

_“what?! No way! That’s awesome man”_

Tora smiled and kissed Konoha on the cheek, Konoha blushed and smiled at him

_“congratulations Kuroo, time to grow up!”_

Konoha smirked

“hey!! I am grown up!”

_“are you scared?”_

Lev looked closer in to the camera, showing his nostrils

_“not so close Lev!”_

Yaku pulled his alpha back, Kuroo chuckled at the lanky alpha

“I am scared, but I’m more excited”

_“congratulations Kuroo-san, I have already bought the pup a couple bits… I hope you don’t mind”_

“aww Akaashi you really didn’t have to!”

_“I know, but I couldn’t help it.”_

The beautiful omega blushed and looked away

_“congratulations Tetsu, I wish you all the best”_

Yaku smiled at the alpha

“thanks mum, I’ll keep you all updated. I have to go now and call my parents”

_“byeeeeeeeeeeee!”_

 

Kuroo grunted a laugh as he hung up

“I didn’t think it would be too long until Akaashi went out and got something for the pup, he can be just like Suga when it comes down to spending money”

The alpha laughed and Tsukki smiled at him

“time to call your parents Kuroo”

The blonde smirked at his mate knowing all to well that he will struggle just like he did. The alpha hit call and smirked at his mate as if to say he can do it fine. As hey answered they both yelled hello in excitement to hear from their son. When ever Kuroo would call one of them he would be put on loud speaker to be able to speak to both.

“hey guys”

_“its so nice to hear from you son!”_

_“yeah it really is!”_

_“you know we were just talking about you earlier on today”_

_“yeah, and I said we should give you a call tomorrow”_

_“but here you are calling us!”_

_“so, is everything okay?”_

Kuroo looked over to Tsukki who was sarcastically smiling at him, the alpha turned back to his phone feeling overwhelmed by both his parents trying to talk to him at the same time. The alpha cleared his throat and ran his fingers through his thick black hair

“yeah, everything… is okay… I erm… I actually have some news”

_“is Kei pregnant?”_

_“ahhh I was just about to say that!”_

_“well I beat you to it!”_

“wow… well that was easy”

The alpha sighed in relief and Tsukki glared at him feeling like he got let off easy on this one

_“congratulations son!”_

_“we must start buying stuff?”_

_“yes, oh my god I agree!”_

_“what do you need?”_

_“wait first we need to know how far gone he is, he might need pregnancy stuff ya know?”_

_“oh yeah that’s right!”_

“guys! I will call you back in the week and give you all the details. I love you both”

_“love you too son, bye!”_

Kuroo turned to his mate with a smile

“you only got let off easy because their really excited people and plus… they were mainly talking within themselves”

“yeah… that’s normal for them though, I don’t really get a word in”

The alpha laughed, but stopped when he saw a familiar face walk past the car and head down the road

“wasn’t that Tendou?”

Kuroo questioned with a frown. Tsukki looked up and over slightly

“yeah, looked like it”

“where would he be going all dressed up?”

“would you call that dressed up? Its more like dressed down…”

Tsukki watched until the older omega went out of sight.

“well anyway… I’m hungry. Shall we go for dinner?”

The alpha offered, and the blonde nodded at him with a smile. Kuroo started the engine and they drove off in the opposite direction Tendou walked.

 

Back at Yamaguchi and Tanaka’s place the omega was sat at the kitchen table with a few coloured pens and a note pad. Tanaka walked in after finally finishing with the engine on his car that he had been working on all day and kissed the omega on the cheek

“what are you doing?”

The alpha spoke as he removed his slacks and placed them in the washing machine before going to wash his hands.

“I’m just writing a list”

“for what?”

Tanaka frowned as he pulled a chair out and sat next to his mate to look over his shoulder

“it’s a colour coded list. This stuff over here in blue is what Tsukki will need during his pregnancy like a hot water bottle for back pain or stomach cramps, a stomach support in case his bump gets big and it becomes really heavy for him, cool pads for your head because its very common to get head aches when your pregnant, also some cooling cream for his ankles and other creams for stretch marks, and a few other things. Then over here in green I have wrote things down that Tsukki will need to pack in his hospital bag for when he goes in to labour. Here in brown I have wrote the little things that the pup will need like dummies, bottles, bibs, blankets, baby bath, nappies, creams for nappy rash and a few other things. Over here in red are the bigger things that the pup will need such as a cot, Moses basket, a stroller, clothes, a baby harness that Kuroo can wear to carry the pup around in, reflux medicine in case the baby has bad acid, teddies of course and the list goes on and on”

Yamaguchi smiled as he continues to pick up different coloured pens and add to each list. Tanaka watched him with a soft smile, silently coursing the fact that the world was against him but loving how the omega didn’t use that to spite anyone else and continued being the loving caring person he fell in love with.

“I can’t wait for Tsukki to have his baby, I reckon it will come out with blonde hair just like him”

“I dunno, black hair is a stronger Japanese gene so maybe the pup will come out with jet black hair like Kuroo’s”

“hmmmm I dunno, we’ll have to see”

Yamaguchi bit on the end of his pen whilst reading over the list. Tanaka felt his eyes sting from tears that he held back as he watched how happy his mate was that his best friend was having a baby

“I love you so much Tadashi”

“hmmm?”

Yamaguchi looked at his mate confused at the sudden affection

“I love you too? Are you okay?”

“yeah I’m fine! I’m gonna cook us dinner”

The alpha smiled as he stood from his chair and kissed the omega gently on the lips before he opened the cupboard

Yamaguchi smiled at his mate and continued to jot other things down on the list.

 

A few hours went by and back at the pack house everything was quiet. Kiyoko and Yachi were already tucked up in bed, Daichi was cleaning the kitchen, Kenma was leaning against Yuuji's chest in-between his legs on the sofa, Oikawa had fallen asleep laying across one of the other sofa's and Iwaizumi had covered him with a blanket and lifted his legs to rest across his as he sat down. Ushijima was sat on the arm chair aimlessly scrolling down his phone when Suga came and sat on the arm

"everything okay? You've been really quiet since Tendou left"

The omega asked him sincerely

"yeah, I just worry about him when he goes out"

"why don’t you go out with him?"

"he tells me that there's no reason for me to go with him as I wouldn’t drink or have fun"

"oh... erm... well where does he go?"

"he always goes to the same nightclub. He usually calls me when he's done, and I go and pick him up. I don’t want to stop him from going out because I'm not that person, I want my mate to go out and have fun... I just don’t trust the people he goes with... they didn’t have a good reputation when we were at school"

"I see, well he's been alright so far right?"

The alpha nodded in response

"Ushijima, if you don’t like Tendou going out every night you should just talk to him about it"

Iwaizumi tiredly spoke across the room.

"Iwaizumi is right, Tendou would understand if you just spoke to him. Tell him how you feel"

Kenma spoke just before he fully fell asleep on Yuuji's chest

"if I tell him how I feel he might just get annoyed and it completely go in the opposite direction to how I would like it to go."

"well you won't know until you try"

Suga smiled

"right the kitchen is all clean and-"

Daichi was interrupted as he walked in to the living by a load bang at the door, which also startled everyone and woke Kenma and Oikawa up from their sleep. The head alpha frowned and walked over to the door, once he opened it Tendou slumped his way through and fell to the ground

"loooook Waka! I made it home all by myself"

The red-haired omega rolled on to his back laughing. Daichi looked at Tendou as his hair messily fell across his face and he was hiccupping through every laugh. Oikawa looked over through tired eyes as he sat up and leaned on Iwaizumi's shoulder. Kenma's nursing instincts kicked in and he stood from the sofa and looked over at the omega on the floor. Yuuji stood with his mate but pulled the rooted haired omega back as Ushijima jumped from his chair and made his way over to his mate, causing Suga to fall and slump in to the arm chair. 

"Satori, you know I would have come and picked you up. Why did you walk home by yourself?"

Ushijima knelt beside his mate trying to help him sit up. But with a drunken limp body it was proving difficult

"ohhhh shhhh Waka! You worry too much! I'm, here aren't I?"

The alpha sighed in response and picked his drunken mate up and flung him over his shoulder. Tendou laughed as the alpha carried him up the stairs, Ushijima turned to face everyone as he was halfway up the stairs and apologised to all of them for Tendou's behaviour and causing a scene.

Once Ushijima and Tendou got to their room the alpha placed his mate carefully on the bed and helped him undress and get in to his pyjamas, all whilst the red head was giggling and half complaining that it was tickling him. Ushijima stood with a sigh and wiped his forehead from sweat, he checked his watch which read 12.30am and decided it was also time for him to turn in for the night.

A couple hours went by and Ushijima was woken up by his whimpering mate, he turned to look at the omega who was on his side facing away from him, he pulled on his shoulder bringing the red head on to his back and widened his eyes when he saw the omega sweating and shaking

"Waka... hnnnn my heat... I think it's my heat"

Ushijima frowned at his mate, the alpha had a gifted nose and couldn’t smell the scent of a heat emitting from the omega. But what he did smell was that his scent was slightly off, almost as if it had been tampered with. The alpha sat up quickly

"Satori, have you taken anything?"

"n... no... well I was offered a pill"

"did you take the pill?!"

Ushijima asked concerned. Tendou sat up and removed his pyjama bottoms and boxers feeling that they had gotten wet from slick

"ughh... what do you take me for Waka?"

The omega climbed on top of his mate and straddled his waist

"although... it might have been slipped in to my drink"

Tendou added teasingly

"what?! Satori this is serious! If someone has spiked you with a 12-hour heat inducer you need to report it! That’s extremely dangerous and people shouldn’t even have them on their person let alone in a night club"

"oh, would you relax Waka"

The omega removed his pyjama top as he circled his hips on top of Ushijima's groin, feeling the alpha get hard he ran his fingers through his flattened hair

"make me feel good alpha hnnnnn"

Tendou whimpered as he felt more slick leave his twitching hole

"I'm sorry I can't proceed in intercourse with you whilst you are under the influence. I will not take advantage of my mate"

He removed his mate from on top of him and laid him back down to the side of him and got up to grab a cold wet flannel.

"ughhhnnn Waka! P... please help... me"

The alpha returned, removing his top and crawling back in to the bed. He wrapped his arms around his shaking, whimpering mate and pulled him in close to his bare chest. He placed the flannel on his forehead and released calming pheromones to settle the omega. After an hour Tendou's shaking had subsided and he had fallen asleep tucked in to his alphas chest. Ushijima laid awake holding his partner all night letting out his pheromones not allowing them to stop, just to keep his mate calm and not to hit full heat from the pill he was spiked with at the bar.

That night hadn't put the omega off from going out and he continued with the same routine every night for the next 2 weeks.

One evening Tendou came down stairs at 8pm dressed in skin tight black jean shorts with one leg wrapped in fishnet tights and a light grey 80's style tank top that exposed his whole stomach. Everyone was in the kitchen except for Suga and Ushijima who were sat in the living room watching a documentary on how tar is made.

"bye guys I'm out!"

Tendou spoke as he was about to leave. Ushijima turned to look at his mate and his eyes widened when he saw what the omega was wearing. The alpha stood

"Satori wait!"

Ushijima called out as he jogged over to his mate, Tendou turned with a slight frown of confusion

"yeah?"

"I don’t think going out dressed like that is very appropriate"

Tendou looked at the alpha in disbelief

"are you telling me what I should or shouldn’t wear? Geez Waka I didn’t think you was that type of alpha..."

"I'm not that type of alpha... I just don’t feel good with you going out dressed like that around the people that may or may not have spiked you a couple of weeks ago"

"you don’t know it was them!"

Tendou snapped back causing Suga to look over at the mates.

"I don’t know it was them… I just want you to think before you go out and act all reckless"

"like it matters that I go out and act reckless anyway... you don’t really care so why are you acting like you do now? Scared I'll catch some alphas attention? Maybe that’s what I want because my own alpha doesn’t give me any! Doesn’t even tell me he loves me or tells me he cares... maybe getting attention from an alpha that acts remotely interested in me is what I need!"

Ushijima growled at his mate as he raised his hand and back handed the omega around the face so hard that he was thrown in to the wall and dropped to the floor holding his cheek whimpering.

The alpha took a step back in shock, not believing he just lashed out like that, his eyes became teary and he began shaking from shock. He didn't want to hurt his omega, not at all

"Satori I-"

"you are going to step back from your mate. How dare you hit an omega under this roof!"

Daichi ran in front of the alpha growling and baring teeth. Ushijima looked at the head alpha shocked, feeling like the worst alpha in the world. The rest of the pack came from the kitchen and saw Suga helping Tendou up from the floor and Daichi stood in front of Ushijima keeping him back. Oikawa pushed through everyone as his omegan instincts kicked in and he helped Suga to get the red head to stand. Iwaizumi and Yuuji pulled Ushijima back and in to the kitchen whilst Kiyoko and Yachi placed their hands on each of Daichi's shoulders to calm him down. Kenma walked over to Tendou who was now standing thanks to the other two omegas that helped him up and advised him to put ice on his cheek.

Tendou shook his head, pushing past them slightly and left the house.

The three omegas made their way in to the kitchen where Ushijima was sat at the island staring to the floor looking completely guilty from his actions.

"what the hell Ushijima! Why would you hit your own mate like that?"

Oikawa stormed forward with a furious expression but stopped when he saw a single tear slip down Ushijima's cheek

"I... I didn’t mean to... I don’t know what came over me... I just..."

"to be fair, I heard the conversation they were having beforehand and it did seem like Tendou was egging him on slightly..."

Suga spoke as he came around the island and stood next to Daichi.

"even if he was provoking me... I should never have hit him... I've made a horrible mistake... I promised myself to keep him safe and now he's not even safe from me..."

"okay, I'm not being funny... but accidents do happen and promises like that are very hard to keep and things just happen... it was your alpha that got pissed off not you. You need to find your mate and apologise to him."

Iwaizumi spoke as he wrapped his arm around Oikawa's waist and placed his hand over the scars on his side. Oikawa turned to his alpha with a smile and softly kissed him on the cheek. Ushijima looked at Iwaizumi plain faced and nodded towards him

"yeah, your right..."

The alpha stood and made his way towards the door but turned to Daichi

"thank you for keeping me away"

Ushijima bowed and then turned towards the door and left.

Meanwhile Tendou had already reached the club of choice, making sure to change from the one he usually goes to so that if Ushijima did decide to go looking for him he wouldn’t be found easily.

The omega had already been bought a drink by a random female alpha standing at the bar, he thanked the pretty lady and walked off to drink it. Tendou stood in the loud club watching all the people on the dance floor whilst he drank his Gin and tonic. Once he had finished his drink the omega had his glass taken out of his hand and replaced by another drink, Tendou looked up and the tall male alpha winked at the red head as he walked away. The omega looked down at his new drink, a shot of Tequila. He smiled at the glass before he necked it back.

Wiping his mouth, he slammed the glass on the closest table, getting the attention of the three male alphas and one female alpha sat around it. Tendou walked off and made his way to the dance floor and began running his hands up his body and through his hair as he circled his hips lowering himself to the ground.

The female alpha bit her bottom lip at the sight of the omega, she turned to her male friends and brought them in close, so she would whisper to them.

Tendou got offered another shot by a female omega, she smiled at him

"I couldn’t help but notice how attractive you are!"

"thanks, you're not too bad yourself"

Tendou complimented right before taking the shot. The two omegas laughed and began dancing up and down each other.

"hey hot stuff"

Tendou turned to see the female alpha that was previously sat at the table

"erm, hey"

The omega stepped back slightly bumping in to his dance partner, the female omega turned and saw the female alpha and an expression of horror plastered across her face and she walked away

"here"

The she alpha past Tendou a flask she retrieved from the inside of her jacket

"no thanks, I only drink from the bar"

The omega went to pass the flask back to the female but she glared at him and shoved it back

"drink... it's only absinth"

She smiled as she tilted the omegas head back and poured the drink in to his mouth. Tendou was forced to down almost half of the flask and coughed at how it burnt his throat. He wiped his mouth and coughed a thank you to the female. She smiled at him as she bit her lip eyeing him up and down

"dance with me?"

She half ordered as she grabbed his hand and dragged him further in to the dance floor. Tendou felt strangely uncomfortable around this alpha, he wasn’t quite sure why, but something wasn’t right. She made him turn around and placed her hands on his hips, the omega felt pressured to move as she held on to him tightly. As Tendou began to move his hips from side to side in a less seductive way then he had been, the she alpha moved his flat red hair away from his neck noticing he had a bond scar. she sighed and ran her thumb over it, Tendou shivered and jumped forward

"don’t touch me!"

The omega stumbled back and in to three taller male alphas, two of which grabbed an arm each. He began to struggle out of their grip when he saw the female walking up to them

"did your alpha give you that bruise?"

She stroked his cheek and he pulled his head away from the touch and struggled against the grip the alphas had him in.

"oh, don’t be like that baby, your too sexy and I wouldn’t want to hurt you"

"hurt me? What the fuck do you think your planning?"

The female grabbed and yanked his hair pulled his head to the side as he snapped at her, she gritted her teeth and leaned in close to the red heads face

"who do you think your talking to omega bitch. I have more control over this situation you're in then you do. Just remember that"

She growled in to his ear. Tendou began shaking whilst the female ran her hand up the omegas bare stomach

"how I would love to fill this stomach up with my pups. Just thinking how good looking they would be with a mum as sexy as you"

Tendou used the alphas grip to his advantage and hoisted himself up so he could kick the female away. The alpha went flying to the ground and the two males loosened their grip from the omegas arms just enough for him to wiggle free and run towards the exit. His arm got grabbed by the third alpha that was with him, but he managed to break free and run out of the club.

As he left he turned both ways and began to run down a side road that led him to the club.

"OI GET BACK HERE SLUT"

The female alpha went running after him along with her three fellow alphas. Tendou panicked and picked up pace, every now and then turning back to see if they were catching up to him.

Tendou's vision began to waver and blur as he kept whipping his head behind him.

Miss placing his steps the omega stumbled to the floor and whimpered due to his arm getting grazed as it took the impact of the fall. The four caught up to him and roughly picked him up from the ground, the omega screamed as he tried pulling away from them as the male gripped tightly around his injured arm.

"keep still omega. Boss just wants to have a little fun"

One of the alphas grunted as he tried to hold Tendou still

"please... stop... I have... I have an... alph uhhh"

Tendou was cut short when one of the males punched him in the gut, causing him to hunch over but whipped back up in to an upright position by the alpha holding him

"don’t hurt him. I want him to be in tip top shape for when I have my way with him"

"but boss, he's bonded... if you have sex with him you could kill him"

"that’s a risk I'm willing to take. Have you seen how sexy he is!"

the female stepped forward and ran her hands up the omegas stomach, under his top and over his chest. The bond mark burning as another alpha was touching his skin in a way against his will.

"SATORI?!"

Ushijima called out as he walked down the road his mate was getting attacked on

"Waka!"

Tendou kicked the female alpha away once again and ripped himself free from the grip he was in and ran towards his alpha, instantly slamming himself in to the tallers chest. Ushijima wrapped his arms around his mate and noticed instantly that he was shaking in fear, the alpha looked up from his mate and growled at the four alphas standing their looking pissed off that their prey got away. One of the males stepped forward ready to attack but the female held her hand up in front of him

"there's no point. That’s his alpha... we won't win against an alpha that’s protecting his mate. Let's go"

Ushijima went to growl at them as they walked away until he felt his mate shaking and whimpering in his arms and diverted his attention to him instead

"Waka... I'm sorry... I'm"

Tendou's knees buckled from under him and he slumped in to the alphas hold. Ushijima caught him and pulled his arm over his shoulder to help him stand

"let's get you to the car. We're going for a drive"

The omega looked up at his mate with his weak drunken frame as he tried to walk in a straight line. Tendou looked down in shame as his hair fell forward covering his face.

As they got to the car that Ushijima had parked outside the club he got his mate in the passenger's seat and strapped him in before he got himself in the driver's seat.

"how... did... you know... I was... at this club?"

"I didn't... I followed your scent"

"you and your damn nose..."

The omega half smiled and slumped his head on to the window as they drove off in the opposite direction to the house

"where are we going?"

The red head mumbled out as he couldn’t quite form words

"you'll see"

the alpha spoke stern as he continued to watch the road and not look at his mate.

The mates drove for another 45 minutes until they reached the destination Ushijima wanted to take the omega. As they pulled up on top of the dark hill Tendou looked around trying to see where they were

"the drop off... why are we at the drop off?"

Before the red head got an answer, Ushijima was already out of the car. Tendou frowned and got himself out and walked around to the front of the car. Ushijima was sat on the front of his Mercedes-AMG C 63, he tapped to the side of him for Tendou to climb up and sit with him.

The mates sat on the front looking out at the view of all the street lights and the large pond in the distance, in silence, Tendou looked at his alpha that was just looking straight ahead, the omega not knowing what to say just looked forward with his knees tucked up to his chest

"this is where I asked you to court me"

The alpha spoke still looking forward

"yeah, I remember that day as clear as anything"

Tendou blushed in to his knees

"do you also remember why we moved in to the pack house?"

"hmmmm"

The omega hummed back to his mate

"then tell me"

"huh?"

Tendou looked at his mate with a slightly horrified expression

"tell me your story Satori"

"I... I don’t want-"

The omega stopped talking when Ushijima turned to look at him with silent tears falling down his cheeks. Tendou bit his lip

"why do you want-"

"to make you realise something"

The alpha snapped back

"from the beginning?"

The omega questioned hoping the alpha would say no, but to his horror his mate nodded at him. Tendou looked forward and took a deep shaky breath in

"I... er... my mum is a male omega... and my dad is a female alpha... I have nothing to do with either of them because..."

"carry on"

Ushijima bluntly spoke. Tendou looked at him with watery eyes

“I don’t speak to my mum because I don’t know where he is… because he was put in a safe house away from my dad because she used to use him by selling his body for money… and then… he got pregnant with me. He didn’t have to sell himself whilst he was pregnant but once he gave birth to me… my dad forced him in to selling himself again… and because it was so soon after having me there was complications and he got rushed to hospital. Everything came out about my dad selling my mums body that he got put in a safe house… and before coming for me my dad ran away with me when I was just a few weeks old. I was raised properly… I actually had quite a good childhood apart from the odd bullying from other kids here and there. Then… then I presented as an omega… and”

Tendou’s bottom lip quivered slightly

“and then my dad saw the ‘real’ potential in me and she… she… she told me if I wanted to live any longer then I had to sell my body just like my mum did.”

The omega allowed tears to fall down his cheeks and drip on to his knees that were still up against his chest

“and when your mum brought in your first client… what did you do?”

Ushijima spoke softly this time

“I ran to the bathroom, so I could lock myself in and… I called you… and asked for your help”

“did I come?”

“ye… yeah you did. You burst in to the house, knocked out the client and stood up to my dad before grabbing me from the bathroom and taking me back to yours where your mum kindly let me stay.”

Tendou burst in to tears as he was beginning to realize how Ushijima really feels about him

“when I got you back to mine, I stayed up all night that night whilst you slept peacefully in my bed. I stayed up thinking how I could keep you safe and stop you from getting hurt. I knew that Daichi had a pack house and that to keep you safe was to join a pack, which thankfully we got accepted in to. I may not say how much I love you or whisper cute loving words in to your ear, but when I do… I mean it with my whole being. My actions speak louder then words Satori and I want you to realise that”

Tendou was in full blown tears as he realised he had been acting like a complete fool all this time because he didn’t open his eyes and realise all the things his alpha had done for him, really proving how much the alpha loved him.

“I’m so sorry Waka *hic* I’m such an idiot, I can’t believe I allowed it to go this far… I’m so stupid!”

Ushijima gently grabbed the omegas chin and made the omega face him. He leaned in close

“I’m sorry Satori, I never meant to hit you earlier. I promise I will never ever again lay a single hand on you. I love you so much, I want to marry you one day and have pups with you”

The alpha leaned in and kissed his mate passionately on the lips, through the tears Ushijima could feel his mate smiling. As he pulled away he placed his forehead against Tendou’s and whispered ‘I love you’ over and over and over again.

Tendou moved in closer to the alpha and Ushijima wrapped his arms around the red head and laid them both backwards to stare at the clear starry sky

“Waka?”

“hmmm?”

“can we stay here tonight, like this… in each other’s arms?”

“Satori, if you are at peace like this, then of course we can stay here tonight”

Tendou smiled as he leaned his head against the alphas chest, taking in his relaxing scent as his eyes slowly fell shut. Ushijima hummed as he rests his head back on the window screen and watched as a couple of shooting stars shot across the sky.

 

When the morning came Tendou flickered his eyes open and squinted as the sun was rising and blinding him through the tree leaves, he groaned as he sat up and frowned when a blanket fell off him and Ushijima was no where to be seen

“Waka? Ughh”

The omega began coughing from a sore dry throat

“drink?”

Ushijima walked up behind him handing him a bottle of water, Tendou nodded and downed nearly the whole bottle

“where did you go?”

“well, you were still asleep when I woke up and you were shivering so I grabbed the blanket from the boot and covered you before I walked to the shop. I knew you would need a drink so…”

Tendou smiled at his alpha and thanked him.

“ughh… my head”

The omega ran his fingers through his flat messy hair

“here, I also picked these up”

Ushijima passed him a pack of paracetamol

“you are a life saver you know that?”

Tendou took two pills and sighed in relief knowing the head ache wasn’t going to last much longer. Hang overs never did last with the omega even without pain killers.

“let’s go home”

The alpha held his hand out to help his mate off the car. Once they were both in their seats Tendou put the radio on quietly and hummed along to the songs as they drove home.

As the mates walked in to the house they heard the rest of their house mates in the kitchen pouring bowls of cereal for breakfast. The two walked in and everyone looked at them, an awkward silence and tension filled the room until Tendou made his way over to the head alpha and bowed in front of him

“Daichi, I’m really sorry for how I have been behaving these past few months under your roof. I have now seen sense and I won’t be going out anymore and coming back a mess. I’ve been selfish and not thought about the people around me. Please forgive me for my behaviour”

Daichi placed his hand on the omegas shoulder and made him stand. Tendou looked at the alpha confused as he was smiling at him

“this is _our_ roof Tendou. But thank you for apologising”

The red head smiled at the pack leader before turning and bowing towards everyone else.

Everyone including Oikawa smiled back and nodded their heads towards the tall omega.

Kiyoko grabbed two more bowls from the cupboard and placed them on the island, Yuuji filled them with cereal and Kenma poured the milk in before pushing them across the island to the late comers. Ushijima and Tendou smiled before grabbing their bowls, Suga made his way behind them with his bowl and placed two spoons in front of them with a smile.

Six people were sat around the island eating their breakfast whilst the other four were stood.

Suga looked around his kitchen in thought and Daichi was watching his mate from the corner of his eye

“do you think-“

“no”

Daichi cut the omega off

“what the hell Dai! I didn’t even finish my sentence”

The omega pouted at his mate

“is it going to cost money?”

The alpha asked with a raised eyebrow as he ate a mouth full of his cereal. Suga looked at him with pursed lips

“what is it?”

Daichi sighed as he looked at the head omega plainly

“I was just thinking… we should get a table, so everyone can sit down and eat”

Suga looked at his mate innocently

“you know what… I actually agree”

Everyone turned to the alpha in shock that he actually agrees with spending more money on buying another extra thing for the house. Daichi looked at everyone staring at him

“what?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oh wow! so what do you think? we now know why Ushijima and Tendou ended up in the pack house :D  
> thank you so much for reading!  
> thank you YakuLev-Trash for helping me on Asahi hehehe  
> please leave a comment with your thoughts 
> 
> until next time!


	56. I Wonder

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay so this is a fairly short chapter, but I promise the next one will be longer :D  
> I hope you enjoy!

“hnnngh…ughh…nnnhhgghh… Tan… ugh… Tanaka… w… wait. I’m gonna be… ughhnnn late for school”

Yamaguchi panted as he looked down to see the duvet raised with Tanaka underneath giving the omega a nice morning surprise. The alpha continued sucking and humming around his mates erection, he licked up the shaft and released his mouth from the tip with a pop and smirked up at the omega

“just let me make you feel good”

Tanaka diverted his attention back to his mates pre-leaking cock. He licked the tip clear and hollowed his cheek back around the twitching manhood as he began to bob his head up and down. Yamaguchi gasped and flung his head back on to the head board as he allowed Tanaka to continue

Yamaguchi felt his cock stretch his alphas throat and moaned out as he felt pleasure from how tight it was

“Ta… Tanaka… I’m getting close… hnn… I’m gonna… ughhh… I’m gonna cum”

The omegas body started shaking as he emptied his load down Tanaka’s throat. The alpha moaned as he tried his best to swallow the thick substance that shot out, groaning as the omegas cock was restricting his throat muscles.  

Tanaka pulled away and licked his lips before he trailed kisses from the bottom of Yamaguchi’s stomach all the way up his middle chest line and around to the side of his neck. Yamaguchi was panting trying to come down from his high but moaned under every kiss the alpha trailed up his body.

“if we carry on, I really will be late”

The omega moaned as he rolled his head to the side granting his mate extra access to the side of his neck. Tanaka hummed a laugh as he kissed behind Yamaguchi’s ear

“just call in sick. Take the day off… lets make a day of _this_ ”

The alpha bit his mates ear lobe and ran his tongue up the side to the top. Yamaguchi shivered and moaned as he felt his erection grow once again

“ok… ay”

The omega panted and turned to his mate smashing his lips against his. Yamaguchi ran his hand up the side of Tanaka’s face and laced his fingers through his hair on top, grabbing a hand full he pulls the alphas head to the side to make him look at him

“make me feel good alpha”

Tanaka growled playfully at his mate. Ever since growing his hair out on top the omega loves to grab it and yank it whilst in the bedroom. Which Tanaka never ever complained about, if anything it excited him even more.

Tanaka already being in between Yamaguchi’s legs he ran his hand down the inside of his thigh to his arse

“lift your hips for me”

The alpha smirked and Yamaguchi bit his bottom lip as he obeyed the order. Tanaka traced his finger to the omegas slick leaking hole and pushed the middle one in to the first knuckle, Yamaguchi moaned and rest his head back. Tanaka began thrusting his finger in and out adding another one slowly whilst biting and sucking on the omegas neck

“mmnnghh… that’s enough… put it in”

Yamaguchi practically begged

“don’t need to ask me twice”

The alpha removed his fingers and licked them clean with a moan. He placed his hands under Yamaguchi’s knees and raised them up slightly, the omega yelped in excitement as he slid down the head board slightly and wrapped his arms around the alphas neck. Tanaka positioned himself at his mates slick leaking twitching hole and growled at how wet he felt already

“put it in alpha! Make me crumble under you!”

This time the omega begging loudly. Tanaka smirked and thrust himself all the way through Yamaguchi’s tight inner walls making his back arch and his mouth drop open in a silent scream of pleasure. Tanaka being big enough to press against the omegas prostate without pushing himself in as deep as he could sent Yamaguchi wild and easily turned him in to putty in the alphas hands.

Yamaguchi’s breathing had already picked up and his arms loosened away from the alphas neck and fell to the side of him.

“you ready?”

Tanaka spoke as he kept a hold of Yamaguchi’s legs and placed gentle kisses along his jaw line. Yamaguchi nodded and made a soft moan of pleasure. The alpha grinned as he pulled out slightly and slammed himself in in a quick hard motion.

Keeping the same rhythm going he continued to pound in to his mate as the omega moaned and gasped out in pure pleasure

“haah…ha…hah… yes… ri… right there!”

Yamaguchi threw his head back as the alpha had him bouncing and shaking in his hold. The freckled omega grabbed each side of the head board for something to squeeze tightly  

“Yama… hnnn… grab my hair”

Yamaguchi opened his eyes slightly as he was still bouncing getting pounded in to. He let go of one side and grabbed a hand full of Tanaka’s hair and pulled his head back. The alpha growled and fucked the omega senselessly in to the head board

“oh… shit! Harder… f… fuck me harder!”

Tanaka began thrusting at an extremely fast pace being sure to slam himself fully in to his mate. Yamaguchi was almost screaming out of pleasure and his eyes began to water at the intensity. His eyes widened as Tanaka pulled himself out and flipped him on to all fours, the omega yelped and grabbed a hold of the bed frame as Tanaka re positioned himself and thrust in continuing the rhythm and roughness he had just been doing. Yamaguchi whipped his head back and drool began to trickle down his chin at how pleasured he was feeling. Tanaka held on to the omegas hips for more stability as he made small quick thrusts and grunted with the tight hold the omegas hole had him in

“ughh… Yama… you’re so tight… I fucking love hnnnn… I fucking love fucking you…”

“yes alpha!! Fuck me good”

Yamaguchi moaned out as he let his head fall between his arms that were still raised and clutching the head board. Tanaka released his hands from the omegas waist and trailed his fingers up the side of his rib cage and across his chest to his nipples. The alpha bit his bottom lip as he began to twiddle and pinch at his mates little numbs

Yamaguchi’s body began to shake as his nipples were a very extremely sensitive place and could turn him on with a single suck.

“pl… please Tanaka… if you play…ughhh-“

The omega was cut short when the alpha gave a particularly hard pinch and twist. He felt the omega tighten around him and new he was getting close.

Yamaguchi’s arms fell weak and his top half slumped in to the pillows below him, causing him to present even more. Tanaka growled and placed his hands back on the omegas waist and thrust hard and deep once again. Yamaguchi reached his hand down to his erection which was already leaking pre-cum and began to pump it up and down. As the omega was whimpering of pleasure the alpha grunted that he was close

“cum for me alpha!”

Yamaguchi yelled as he began spurting thick strings of cum all over the bed sheets. Tanaka leaned forward and wrapped his arms around the top half of his mate and bit down hard on his shoulder blade as he shot his load deep inside the omega. Yamaguchi moaned out in pleasure as Tanaka grunted his was through his climax.

Both panting and waiting to come down from their high they stayed in that position for a couple more minutes. Once fully recovered Tanaka pulled out and slumped to the side of his mate pulling him down with him and bringing him close to his chest. The alpha ran his hand through his sweaty hair and left his hand behind his head as he wrapped his other arm around the omega and squeezed tight

“that was amazing”

The alpha smiled

“n…no. _You_ were amazing”

Yamaguchi smiled and shivered as he felt mixed slick and cum leak from his hole

“let’s have a bath, shall we?”

Tanaka offered as he shuffled off the bed leaving Yamaguchi laying exhausted on top of the duvet.

Once the bath was run Tanaka came back to the bedroom and picked his mate up to carry him to the bathroom. He placed him in the nice hot bubble bath and smiled as Yamaguchi sighed in relaxation

“room for me?”

The alpha smiled and stroked the omegas hair away from his face. Yamaguchi smiled and nodded eagerly whilst shuffling forward. Tanaka climbed in behind his mate and laid him down against his chest.

“so, a day of this yeah?”

Yamaguchi spoke through a grin

“ahhhhh yeah, I could definitely do that all day. You body drives me crazy”

“ahhh how embarrassing!”

The omega covered his face with his hands to hide the blush that he knew instantly appeared. Tanaka smiled and wrapped his arms around his mate as they continued to soak

 

** At the pack house  **

Yachi was stood at the kitchen island preparing some food

“what ya dooooing?”

Tendou approached the female omega causing her to jump and drop a plate as she spun around. Luckily enough the older had quick reflexes and caught it just before it hit the floor. Yachi looked at the red head with raised eyebrows

“impressive”

She commented

“thanks, I’m used to catching Goshiki when he stumbles… which is a lot. That boy has two left feet I swear”

Tendou began to chuckle slightly. Yachi smiled at up at the taller and turned back to her preparations

“I’m making Kiyoko lunch. She’s had to work a lot of over time recently, so I thought it would be nice to surprise her on her break”

The blonde smiled at the taller

“awwww, there cute!”

Tendou pointed at the little penguins made from rice and seaweed, one wearing a little bow in its hair and the other one wearing glasses.

“thank you, they took me ages to make… I hope she likes them”

The blonde blushes as she carefully placed them in a small wooden container next to some cut up chicken and vegetables. Tendou watched as the shorter was being really delicate with how she was placing them, so that they looked just right

“I’m sure she will love them”

The red head smiled at Yachi

“like what?”

Ushijima walked in to the kitchen and wrapped his arms around Tendou’s waist

“Hitoka is making lunch for her alpha, and she’s done really cute penguins”

“penguins?... why penguins?”

Ushijima questioned

“penguins are her favourite animal”

Yachi turned with a smile holding both tubs

“I see. I’m driving in to town in about 10 minutes, would you like a lift?”

The alpha offered

“what you going town for?”

Tendou asked his mate

“I just need to pick something up”

“what?”

“wouldn’t you like to know”

“err… yeah? That’s why I’m asking”

“well, it’s for me to know and for you to maybe find out”

“maybe? So unfair Waka”

Tendou crossed his arms and playfully pouted. Yachi smiled at the mates happy that they managed to sort their issues out last week.

“if you wouldn’t mind giving me a lift that would be great thank you”

The small omega bowed to the alpha

“no need to thank me, I’ll just change quickly and then I’ll be ready to leave”

“okay!”

Yachi sweetly spoke as she carried the tubs out of the kitchen, through the living room and to the table by the front door. She placed her shoes on and stood waiting for Ushijima

“where you off to?”

Oikawa spoke as he walked down the stairs

“oh, I’m meeting Kiyoko on her lunch break”

Yachi smiled with her eyes closed

“aww sweet, have a good time”

“thank you”

Oikawa turned to go back up the stairs and almost bumped in to Ushijima as he was on his way back down

“oh god… why are you here?”

“because I live here?”

Ushijima replied in confusion

“oh yeah… that’s right. Anyway”

Oikawa made his way past the alpha and back to his room. Ushijima frowned in thought but shook his head as he made his way over to Yachi

“shall we?”

The small omega smiled and nodded as she grabbed the two tubs from the side.

 

Kiyoko grabbed her coat from the side and sighed as the day was long already. The she alpha had to start work at 6am because of an emergency root canal and hasn’t stopped or sat down for six hours, so finally taking her break she was relieved, and her first thought was to call her mate.

As she stepped outside of the dental surgery she pulled her phone from her coat pocket and went to call Yachi, as it rang Kiyoko looked up and around as she heard her mates ring tone.

“oh, Hitoka. What are you doing here?!”

The she alpha smiled at her mate who was holding her phone in one hand and two tubs in the other.

“I thought I would surprise you on your lunch break, you’ve been working a lot recently and we haven’t been able to spend much time with each other”

Kiyoko smiled at the omega

“thank you Hitoka, there’s a place just across the road. We can sit on the bench”

The alpha spoke as she grabbed Yachi’s hand

Once the mates settled down on a bench in a small public path across the road from the dental surgery Yachi passed her alpha one of the tubs. She blushed as she watched Kiyoko open it and blushed even more when she saw the massive smile that spread across the alphas face

“oh my, Hitoka… this is amazing. We look so cute as penguins!”

“it was really hard, I had to re watch the tutorial like 100 times”

“well, they have come out perfectly, I almost don’t want to eat them”

Kiyoko smiled at Yachi before she pulled her phone back out of her pocket and took a picture.

The two mates sat and enjoyed their time together, things had been really tuff recently with seeing each other even though they live together. Kiyoko has had to put in more hours and cover peoples shifts, Yachi has had school and managing the volleyball team. But today Yachi had an option whether to go in to school or study for her exam at home that she had tomorrow, so of course the omega chose to stay at home because that meant she could see her alpha. Yachi did plan on studying at home once lunch was over but for now time with her alpha was more important.

“what time do you finish today?”

“hopefully around 4pm. As long as there aren’t any emergencies that is”

Kiyoko took the last bite of her lunch and hummed in appreciation

“Ushijima said that he will pick me up once were done, he’s in town getting something at the moment”

“oh, that’s nice of him”

The alpha smiled at her mate

“how’s Kei doing? Has he been going to volleyball practice?”

“Tsukishima is fine, he went for the internal last week and they said that the pup is growing healthily. He’s at 7 weeks now I think… he’s started getting a little bump, its only noticeable because he’s so skinny. Kageyama won’t let him do anything though, he’s allowed to throw the ball up for people to spike and that’s about it”

Kiyoko laughed at how much Kageyama had really taken over the captain role and that he’s doing it brilliantly.  

“I think I will pay Tsukishima a visit some time, I would quite like to see the bump”

“it’s really really cute”

Yachi smiled in happiness

“I can’t wait to start buying our niece or nephew things”

The omega added

“well, soon as we find out the gender we can start getting bits”

Kiyoko smiled as she re adjusted her glasses. She checked the time on her phone and frowned when she realised she only had 5 minutes until she needed to be back in. The alpha looked across the road and saw Ushijima parked outside of her work and she turned back to her mate with a sad smile

“I have to get back”

“oh… okay”

Kiyoko grabbed Yachi’s chin gently and placed a soft kiss upon her lips

“thank you for lunch today, I love you”

“I love you too”

Yachi blushed as she watched Kiyoko walk away waving.

the omega gathered up the tubs and made her way over to Ushijima car.

 

** Meanwhile at Lacoste  **

Suga was at work on his allocated floor. Being the floor manager, he didn’t need to do half the stuff he does do, but the omega absolutely loved working around the fashion and designing manikins. He would much rather be on the floor then in his small office working on websites for the company.

The omega wondered around the floor looking for different things to do when he came across the baby section, a smile as big as the jokers plastered his face and he began looking around. He came across a pair of small baby shoes, all white with a tiny velcro strap on the side and mini green crocodiles all over. Suga awed to himself at how small they looked in his palm.

Suga hadn’t paid much attention to the children’s area of his floor but now that one of his pups was pregnant it was a perfect opportunity. He kept the little shoes in his hand as he continued looking around the section.

Suga ended up with a white new born vest that had a collar and buttons with the small crocodile logo to the side. An orange and peach striped top with the tiny logo on the side and a couple of other bits.

The omega ran to the counter and began scanning and packing the items, once fully scanned the total amount of the three full bags came to ¥72,630 Suga’s eyes widened when he realised he had almost spent his monthly allowance from his parents in just three bags full of clothes for Tsukki’s pup. The omega bit his bottom lip but then realised he gets 50% off and scanned his staff card making the total ¥36,315. He smiled as he paid and then walked to his office to keep the shopping safe.

When Suga went back on to the shop floor he decided to help two other workers with the manikin design. He shook his head at the female alpha who was putting the shorts on the manikin in a way ‘that does not go!’ the female smiled and nodded already learning all Suga’s expressions and began to remove the shorts

_“this is a staff announcement will Koushi please come to head office”_

Suga frowned and bowed to the other workers before he made his way to the boss’s office.

The omega knocked on the door and the male called for him to come in. when Suga walked in to the office his boss who is a male alpha was sat at his desk with a female beta dressed in a suite with her blonde hair up in a tight bun.

“hello Koushi, please take a seat”

“have I done something wrong?”

Suga looked worried that he may have been seen on the camera shopping for baby clothes instead of working

“no, no. You haven’t done anything wrong. As you are well aware I will be retiring this week”

“oh, that’s right”

The omega sat on the seat in front of the desk with a saddened expression.

“this is Otuko Kakaru, she will be filling in for me”

“oh, hello I’m Sugawara Koushi”

The omega stood and reached his arm out to shake the betas hand. The woman looked at him with a frown as her lip slanted to the side slightly

“sorry, I don’t shake hands”

“is it because of germs? Because I can assure you I’m always using alcohol gel”

“it’s not that”

The beta stared plain faced towards Suga.

The omega sat back down with a confused frown.

“Kakaru, Koushi is one of our best workers and is an expert when it comes down to fashion and base designs. He’s also been working on improving the website for us. I hope you two can get along”

“I’m sure we will”

The beta sweetly smiled at the boss and dropped the smile when she turned to Suga. The omega frowned at her in confusion before he stood up, bowed and left the office.

 

** A few hours later at the pack house **

“where’s Suga?”

Oikawa question as he walked down the stairs seeing everyone apart from the head omega sat in the living room

“he said something about work keeping him behind”

Daichi answered not looking away from the tv

“oh damn… I can’t decide on what to wear tomorrow…”

“going somewhere nice?”

Yuuji questioned as he turned around to face the omega walking down the stairs

“not really nice. I don’t have Uni tomorrow, so I was planning on seeing Kyoutani and Yahaba for a couple of hours”

“do you need a lift?”

Iwaizumi offered to his mate

“no thanks, I feel like walking there”

The alpha nodded at his mate as he held his arm out for him to go and sit next to him on the sofa. As Oikawa sat beside his mate the front door slammed open and a very pissed off Suga walked through dropping the three bags of clothes he had bought earlier that day.

“uh oh… the head omega doesn’t look happy”

Tendou tilted his head as he spoke

“you can say that again…”

“what’s happened?”

Daichi stood and made his way over to his mate

“I met the new boss today… I don’t think she likes me for some reason…”

“what makes you say that?”

The head alpha wrapped his arm around his mate and guided him to the arm chair and sat him on his lap. Suga pulled his knee’s up as he sat on his alphas chest, everyone else was looking over curious waiting for the omega to explain.

“when I got called in to the office to meet her she was giving me really weird looks… and when I went to shake her hand she almost as if turned her nose up at me?... I dunno… I might be over thinking it, but I was the only one that had to stay late… everyone else got to go home.”

“do you maybe know who she is?”

Tendou questioned

“hmmm no, I don’t recognize her…”

“maybe she looks different from when you did know her? Maybe you went to the same school?”

Oikawa spoke from across the living room

“she’s about 5 years older than me… so I doubt that”

Everyone hummed at Suga’s response

“I just don’t know what I could have done! I’m a hard worker and even my boss gave me a good word right in front of her and she didn’t even seem phased”

“well, try not to over think it and see how the rest of the week goes”

Daichi rubbed the omegas back

“yeah…”

Suga sighed

“so, what’s in all those bags you dropped?”

Kiyoko questioned. Suga perked up with a smile

“I may have… possibly… fell into the baby section at work… and erm…”

“oh my god…”

“what?!”

Suga turned to Daichi who had his hand over his face

“I already know where this is going…”

The alpha explained

“oh yeah?! Care to finish the story then love?”

“yeah alright! So, you ‘fell’ into the baby section and saw… hmmmm I’m gonna go with shoes, and you couldn’t believe how small and cute they were, so you decided you were going to get them for Tsukki’s pup. But it didn’t end there because ‘what’s a pair of shoes without a matching outfit?’ and so you continued to shop until you had the perfect get up… but on the way of shopping for the perfect outfit you came across more clothes that would go and couldn’t help but pile them all on your arms. You then noticed that you were carrying a lot and thought to yourself that you should stop and went to pay, only then remembering you work for a brand label and was shocked at how much it came to… so you either put some back or used your staff discount that you get to use once a month. By the number of bags and how full they look, I’m gonna go for the latter”

Suga stared at his alpha with an evil squint and a half pout

“well… am I right?”

Daichi questioned

“no…”

“oh really?”

“alright fine! Yes… okay? Your right as per usual!”

The rest of the pack burst out in to laughter and Suga sat sulking with his arms crossed over his chest until his mate wrapped his arms around him and kissed him on the cheek

“anyway… I’m hungry. What’s for dinner?”

“oh! It’s our night…”

Kenma mumbled as he shut his PSP down

“I’m on it!”

Yuuji jumped from the sofa and made a slow walk to the kitchen. Everyone looked at each other in disbelief until they heard

“hello, yeah can I get a delivery? I would like 10 double cheese burgers…”

Everyone in the living room rolled their eyes as they thought to themselves that it was too good to be true.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey readers! thank you for reading!  
> I wonder if I have put some questions in your head like  
> what did Ushijima get from town?  
> or  
> who is this new boss?  
> hahahaha well all will get answered in the next chapter hehehe  
> please leave a comment with your thoughts and if your interested to see pictures of the clothes Suga bought or what the lunch Yachi made looks like check it out on my tumblr Haikyuutrash11 or on my twitter @HaikyuuTrash11
> 
> until next time! :D


	57. Childs Play

One week later and it was early hours of the morning at the pack house. It was still dark outside, Oikawa couldn’t sleep and was feeling mischievous, so he tip toed around his bedroom and halted when he heard Iwaizumi groan in his sleep and roll over. The omega watched until he was sure his mate was still sleeping and continued to sneak out of his room.

Of course, Oikawa felt like annoying a certain alpha in the house and the perfect way to do so was to turn the hall way light on. Above everyone’s bedroom door was a small window and the hallway light happened to be right outside Ushijima’s door. Oikawa sniggered to himself and flipped the switch on and sharply snuck back to his room. When he got inside and shut the door he heard Tendou groaning next door and chuckled to himself, the lamp in his room came on and Iwaizumi was looking at the omega unamused

“what did you do this time?”

“ohhhh nothing”

“then whys the hallway light on?”

The alpha asked with a tired frown and Oikawa looked at his mate with his tongue stuck out to the side and averted his eyes to the corner of the room with a shrug

“just get back in to bed”

The alpha pulled back the duvet and Oikawa skipped his way over and tucked himself in to his mates chest

In the morning everyone was up and making their breakfast before some had work to go to. Tendou was glaring at Oikawa as he took a bite of his toast, the brunette looked over at him with a frown

“problem?”

The omega placed his plate on the side and looked over to Tendou as he put his hand on his hip. The rest of the pack looked between the two slightly confused, Iwaizumi rolled his eyes at the fact his mate likes to cause trouble.

“yeah actually I do have a problem!”

Tendou also put his plate down and stepped forward towards the brunette

“oh, you wanna go some?”

Oikawa stepped forward. Both omegas squaring up to each other almost touching chests

“okay you two, what the hell is going on?”

Suga stepped forward

“this sugar puff thought it would be funny to turn the hallway light on, lighting up our whole bedroom at 3am this morning”

“sugar puff? Who you calling sugar puff Nancy boy!”

“okay stop!”

Suga pushed the two taller omegas apart and they stepped back away from each other without taking their eyes off one another

“don’t tell me to stop! It’s that dickhead there!”

Tendou glared at Oikawa even more

“what did you just call my mate?”

Iwaizumi stepped in. Kiyoko pulled Yachi out of the way and Yuuji followed in the same footsteps with Kenma. Daichi rolled his eyes at the classic disagreements the four pack mates would get in to.

“ughh you heard!”

Tendou groaned not backing down to the alpha

“you wanna watch your tongue”

The alpha half growled

“or what? Are you threatening my mate?”

Ushijima stepped forward

“and what you gonna do? Just because your taller then me you think I’m scared of you?”

Iwaizumi stepped closer towards the larger alpha and now both of them began growling

“see what you started?”

Oikawa turned to Tendou and chest bumped him, the red head stumbled back slightly but got his balanced and shoved the brunette back

“me?! I’m not the one that fucks about with lights at stupid hours of the morning!”

“why you little!”

As the two omegas went for each other the alphas pulled their mates back. Tendou kicking and yelling in Ushijima’s arms and Oikawa throwing his arms about in Iwaizumi’s

“will you two calm down!”

Suga spoke as he stepped between them, each omega not seeing the head omega stepping between them both carried on throwing themselves about trying to reach one another and Suga almost got caught in the cross fire, but he gasped and stepped back just in time

“RIGHT THAT’S IT! GET OUT!”

Tendou and Oikawa both stopped thrashing about and looked at the head alpha who was now looking pissed that his mate almost got hit

“NOW! GET OUT OF THE HOUSE! GO!”

Daichi shuffled the four out of the kitchen, through the living room and to the front door where he opened it for them and shoved them out

“COME BACK WHEN YOU HAVE CLEARED YOUR HEADS AND CALMED DOWN!”

The head alpha slammed the door in their faces and the four of them stood in shock.

“ugh… you know what, screw Uni today… I’ll go see mad dog and Yahaba seeing as I couldn’t see them last week. Please give me a lift Iwa-chan”

“sure, I have some time to kill before work anyway”

The mates walked off down the path and to the car park.

Tendou looked at Ushijima with a slightly guilty expression

“don’t worry about it Satori, it will pass and blow over… it normally does. I have a few hours before I need to be at Uni, did you want to go for a drive?”

“yeah, I don’t see why not”

The omega smiled at his mate and linked him as they made their way to the car.

As the two got in to the car and fully situated Tendou smiled at his mate

“so, where we going?”

The omega asked as he sat passionately with his hands on his knees

“actually, before we go anywhere I would like to give you a present”

“a present? What for”

“the other week when we were at the drop off it occurred to me that I never got you a courting gift”

“I’m not bothered about that… I got the best gift and that was you… ewww no I sounded cheesy, give me the gift!”

Tendou smiled brightly and bounced in excitement. Ushijima smirked at him and leaned over to the glove compartment, pulling out a long rectangular box and passed it to the omega. Tendou smiled as he opened it and his jaw dropped the moment his eyes fell upon the shinning silver. A thin chain with a silver eagle charm in the middle

“Waka… this is beautiful”

“you like it?”

“I love it, help me put it on”

The red head passed Ushijima the box and he removed the bracelet and wrapped it around his mates wrist and clipped it together.

“perfect fit”

The alpha smiled and Tendou shook his wrist to see the little eagle charm move.

“thank you so much”

Tendou leaned over and kissed his alpha on the lips in appreciation, Ushijima smiled through the kiss knowing his mate really was happy with it. The alpha strapped himself in and turned to his mate

“shall we?”

Tendou nodded in response and the pulled out of the car park.

Meanwhile Iwaizumi had just pulled up outside the Kyoutani residents and dropped Oikawa off. Yahaba was already stood at the door watching as the older omega approached him down the path

“hey, I really need to rant”

Oikawa sighed as he walked in to the house

“okay, I’ll put the kettle on, Ken’s in the living room”

Yahaba walked off to the kitchen and Oikawa made his way to the living room where Kyoutani was sat with his legs up on the coffee table flicking through the tv channels

“alright mum-“

Kyoutani widened his eyes and felt a blush shimmer across his nose

“I mean er”

The alpha continued awkwardly, and Oikawa smiled at him

“oh, be quiet boy”

The omega slouched down beside him and also rest his feet up on the table, sighing as he rolled his head back

“what’s wrong?”

Kyoutani turned to Oikawa

“I’m fed up…”

“of what?”

Yahaba spoke as he bought the coffee’s and glared at the feet on the table making the two remove their feet promptly.

“two of the pack mates at home…”

“Ushijima and Tendou?”

Yahaba guessed

“its as if you read my mind Shigeru…”

“what have they done this time?”

Kyoutani asked as he picked up his mug

“apart from continue to breath?”

The alpha smirked at the olders dark humour

“I’m just finding it hard to live with them. Man, me and Ushijima go to the same University and are on the same volleyball team… hell he’s got what he’s always wanted and yet he still manages to piss me off… although this time it was his mate…”

“what did Tendou do?”

Yahaba questioned and Oikawa sat in thought for a minute making the mates look at each other in wonder

“okay… well I guess I didn’t help the situation… okay no wait… I caused it… I just can’t help but want to annoy them, so I play pranks. But they also play pranks on me too!”

The mates rolled their eyes and Yahaba picked Oikawa’s mug up and passed it to him

“drink up, I’m sure it will blow over soon enough”

 The omega smiled at the older

“are you going to the party later on this evening?”

Oikawa questioned the two

“yeah we’ll be there. Its gonna be a bit weird being in Karasuno gymnasium though”

Yahaba sipped his coffee

“yeah, but worth it for those four little munchkins. Takeda and Ukai make real cute kids I must say”

“I can’t believe they are a year old already”

Kyoutani mumbled as he continued flicking through the channels.

Both Oikawa and Yahaba nodded in agreement.

“I think it starts at 7pm. It gives them time once school has finished to decorate the gym”

The older smiled before sipping his drink carefully.

“well I should go and see what me and Ken can wear”

Yahaba jumped up

“I’ll help!”

The brunette jumped up and followed the younger out of the room. Kyoutani waved as they both left not taking his eyes off the tv.

 

** At Kuroo and Tsukki’s  **

Suga and Kiyoko had decided to give the mates a visit before they had work, and the head omega was super excited about giving Tsukki all the clothes he had brought from work. As the two walked in and made their way to the living room Kuroo offered them a cold drink because he still needed to go to the shop to grab more milk. The two agreed that they were fine and sat on the sofa opposite the sofa Tsukki was sat on. Suga was smiling like mad at the tiny bump the tall blonde had and Tsukki felt slightly embarrassed

“your 8 weeks now, right?”

Kiyoko asked with a smile

“yeah, we find out the gender at the end of next month on the 27th of May”

Kuroo answered for his mate as he sat beside him and placed his hand on top of the small bump, Tsukki smiled slightly at the alphas touch and Suga smiled even bigger. If that was even possible

“oh, I may have brought the pup a few bits”

The head omega grinned as he pulled all three bags from the side of the sofa. Tsukki and Kuroo’s eyes widened as they both had the same thought

~ a few? ~

Suga grabbed the bags and passed them over to the mates and they both went through them soon noticing it was all Lacoste

“ahh… mum you really didn’t have to buy all this… it must have cost you a fortune”

“Lacoste you a fortune!”

Kuroo chuckled as he thought he had just made a hilarious pun and Suga looked at him with a glare of un amusement.

“anyway… I got a staff discount, so no big deal”

The older smiled at the blonde.

“thank you”

Tsukki spoke as he went through the clothes and folded each one putting them to the side. The blonde couldn’t help but smile at how small all the clothes and shoes were, even Kuroo had a massive grin on his face and not his usual shit eating grin, a loving one.

“Kei”

Kiyoko stood from the sofa

“hmmmm?”

The omega hummed as he looked up at the standing she alpha.

“may I please touch your bump?”

She bowed as she spoke and Tsukki raised his eyebrows and nodded to the ex-manger. She smiled and Kuroo shuffled over so she could sit next to the blonde. Tsukki pulled his top up over the little bump and Kiyoko awed at the sight. Suga felt his eyes begin to water and knelt in front of the omega for a better look. Kiyoko placed her hand on top of the bump and squeaked in excitement

“oh, sorry… I didn’t mean to make that weird noise”

The she alpha blushed

“don’t worry it got covered by Suga’s squealing… which he’s still doing”

Tsukki laughed and everyone looked at the older omega whose pupils had turned in to heart shapes. The older placed his hand on top of Tsukki’s bump and blushed when he felt the warmth

“I can’t wait to meet you little one”

Suga spoke softly with a smile

“Hitoka and I can’t wait either, soon as we know your gender were going to start shopping”

Kiyoko spoke softly as she rubbed circles over the bump

Once the two had stopped fussing over the tiny bump Tsukki pulled his top down and they both sat back on the other sofa

“you still coming to the party later?”

Suga asked the mates

“yeah, we’ll be there”

Kuroo responded

“its meant to rain at some point today so be sure to wrap up”

Suga’s motherly instincts came out and everyone nodded at him with a smile.

“ahhh man is that the time? I need to get going, I’ve gotta pick Tanaka up on the way to work because his engine has busted again. I told him to just get a new car but he wont listen, he’s a brilliant mechanic and he can fix any car just like me, but seeing as this car really isn’t working… it means its proper fucked”

“I hope you don’t use that language around the pup”

Tsukki glared at his mate and Kuroo looked at him, frightened of how feisty the omega had gotten over these past few weeks

“of course not. Well I love you and I’ll see you later this afternoon”

The alpha kissed the blonde on the cheek before heading towards the door

“oh, wait Kuroo! Could you drop me off in town, I have work in an hour”

Suga jumped up quickly

“sure”

“I think I’m going to stay here a little longer and help Kei put the baby clothes away. That’s if that’s okay with you?”

Kiyoko turned to Tsukki and he nodded at the she alpha with a small smile

“okay, see you both later on!”

 

** A couple hours later at Lacoste  **

Suga had been sat in his office since he got to work, grinding the website design so he could get it done on time. The omega had worked on the website every single day even when he was at home and he had done an amazing job so far, just a few touch ups here and there and it would be completed.

As the omega took a sip of his Starbucks coffee to go there was an announcement calling him to the office. Suga sighed as he knew he hadn’t done anything wrong and since having the new boss she has made him stay over time for stupid reasons and has not been happy with anything he has done or organised on his floor.

The omega looked at his laptop and saw that in just a couple of clicks the website would be done, he went to continue the website quickly and with that another announcement came through and he was called again to the boss’s office. He sighed as all he wanted to do was finish the damn website he had spent his whole time doing for the past few months, knowing that it was almost done and now the boss wants to see him for probably a stupid reason was starting to tick him off.

Suga stood and groaned as he left his office, the other workers on the floor looked at him with a worried expression knowing the boss had some sort of grudge against the omega.

When Suga got to the boss’s office he opened the door and the female was writing some notes down.

“you needed to see me?”

The omega shut the door behind him

“yeah, I do… will you… take a seat I guess”

The beta pointed to the chair in front of the desk with her pen without looking up at the male. Suga rolled his eyes and took a seat opposite the new boss.

“we have a problem”

The woman spoke as she quickly looked up at her computer screen and back down to the notes she was writing. Suga frowned in thought

~ what could possibly be a problem? Sales have been through the roof, they haven’t dropped in over 7 months. Each floor is clean and well presented due to each floor manager, all the workers are doing their jobs… ~

Suga was snapped from his thought when the beta slammed her pen down and looked over to him.

“I’m sorry… but were gonna have to let you go…”

Suga looked at the boss in disbelief

“what? Let me go? Are you firing me?!”

The omega stood from his seat in shock

“yeah… sorry about that… you have an hour to pack your office and leave”

The female picked her pen back up and continued to write

“n…no! why are you firing me?! I’m the floor manager, I’m working on the website design and its almost done… I…I haven’t done anything wrong!”

Suga blurted out

“oh honey, you were wrong from the start…”

The beta side smiled at the omega  

“from the start? What do you mean? Since I started this job I have been nothing but a hard worker… hence getting promoted to a managing role I-“

“I didn’t say from the start of working, did I? now if you would please excuse me I have some business to take care of”

“then the start of what? Ever since you started here you have been nothing but rude to me… do you know me? Have I offended you somehow? If I have then I’m sorry for what ever I’ve done. But I’ll have you know I don’t purposely offend people…”

“how could you not know what I mean from the start? I mean you were wrong from birth… and no fortunately for me we haven’t met before”

“from birth?! What’s that supposed to-“

Suga stopped himself from continuing when he realized what the female was going on about

“you can’t mean… because… I’m an omega?!”

“oh, it’s not just the fact you’re an omega… you’re a rare male omega and that’s weird… it creeps me out, it isn’t normal… male omegas are freaks and shouldn’t walk around freely. It should be like how it was 30 years ago when omegas male and female had to wear collars and obey their alphas… they shouldn’t be allowed to walk free and get jobs they should just please their mates and be used to bare pups… that’s all your good for anyway. That… and selling your body. So, working in a top fashion brand… you gotta be dreaming”

Suga looked at the woman with his mouth slightly open from shock, body trembling in anger and upset. He couldn’t believe that he had just been attacked like that and he’s losing his job because he’s a male omega? It didn’t seem real for him, he felt like time had stood still. He did all he could to stop the tears from streaming down his cheeks and the burning feeling in his eyes showing that he was about to crack was over whelming. Bottom lip quivering as he tried to gather his thoughts

“you can leave now… weird male omega… freak!”

The beta threw her pen at the omega and he flinched as it hit his face. Suga’s eyes quickly scanned the room and he shook his head before rushing out of the office and to his. He grabbed his bag and stuffed it with as many of his belongings as possible and rushed out of the shop, causing all his co workers to stand and watch as their ex manager rushed past them holding back his tears.

As Suga was walking down the road he passed his bus stop and didn’t message a single person for a lift, he didn’t even check to see if he had actually picked up his phone. Everything around the omega was non-existent, the people passing by, the traffic on the road, the sound around him also being drowned out as he tried not to break down and cry. The omega didn’t even notice how hard it was raining as he walked through puddles and was shivering from the cold. He was just walking and walking and walking until eventually he got home and opened the door which was already unlocked.

Suga walked in still unfocused to everything around him and dropped his bag on the floor, causing to grab the attention of the only other pack mate in the house

“Suga! What the hell your soaking wet! Your gonna catch a cold and… Suga?”

Yuuji approached the head omega with worry. Suga looked up to the alpha and allowed tears to fall down his cheeks

“oh my god, what’s wrong? What’s happened?”

The alpha asked as he placed his hand on the omegas shoulder. Suga’s lip quivered as he went to speak

“I… I dunno… I *hic* I was born… like this… I can’t *hic* I… can’t help the way I am *hic* I want”

Before the omega carried on Yuuji wrapped his arms around him in a tight hug hoping to calm him down. Yuuji had no idea what had happened and couldn’t understand the omega as he was talking through sobs. Seeing the head omega in that upset crying state was the first for him and it broke his heart, no pack member would ever be happy with seeing the head omega hurt or upset in anyway. Suga cried in to Yuuji’s chest as the alpha held him close

~ _weird… freak… collar… not normal… creep… obey… selling body ~_

Yuuji’s eyes widened when he felt Suga’s shoulders begin to shake uncontrollably and he heard the omega breathing heavy and gasping for breath

“Suga?”

The alpha pulled back and as he did so Suga dropped to his knees holding his chest gasping with all his might just for the slightest bit of breath. Yuuji dropped to his knees with him

“Suga! You need to calm down and take deep breaths, your hyperventilating!”

Tears pouring down the omegas cheeks and dripping on the floor, his chest so tight it felt like he had been punched by a weight lifter, his head spinning and the room moving side to side. Yuuji gasped as he saw Suga swaying slightly as he was gasping for air and knelt forward more to grab the omegas shoulders

“Koushi, listen to me. Listen to my voice as I’m talking to you, breath slowly okay? Take a deep breath with me. In… out…. In…. out”

The omega tried his best to copy the alpha and it seemed to be working slowly

“that’s good, that’s good. Can you tell me how you got back here?”

“I… I… *gasp* I walked”

“okay, did you realise it was raining?”

Suga shook his head as he was still hyperventilating

“I can’t hear a nod”

Yuuji spoke

“n… no”

The omega managed to gasp out

“I’ve forgotten your favourite colour, could you remind me?”

“p… purple”

“ahhh yeah that’s right”

Yuuji sat on the floor properly in front of Suga who was still kneeling and holding his chest, his breathing evening out a lot more

“and your favourite number?”

“2”

The omega answered quicker this time

“2? Why 2?”

“because we went to nationals, and at that time my number was 2”

“ahhhh I see, what a good reason for it to be your favourite number”

The alpha smiled at Suga and his breathing had fully recovered

“come here”

Yuuji held his arms out and separated his legs for Suga to sit between. The omega slowly crawled in between and curled in to the alphas chest

“now tell me what’s upset the head omega”

“I got fired today”

Suga began to cry softly and wipe the tears from his cheeks as each tear fell

“what? Why?”

“because… because I’m an omega”

“okay, you’re an omega… so why did you get fired?”

“that’s why…”

“what?!”

The alpha half shouted and Suga nodded silently. Both pack mates jumped when they heard the omegas phone ringing from the bottom of his bag.

Suga crawled over to his bag and sat leaning against the front door to answer it

 

“hello?”

_“Suga?! Are you okay? Is something wrong? The bond has been screaming-”_

“Daichi…”

_“yeah??”_

“I need… my alpha”

_“I’ll leave work now, where are you?”_

“at home…”

_“I’ll be right there”_

Suga placed his phone on the table by the front door and Yuuji walked over to help him stand up

“thank you Yuuji, for helping me-“

“don’t worry about it”

The alpha interrupted with a smile

“how did you know how to help me?”

“well Kenma has panic attacks and I was really shit at helping him when we first got together, and I guess just over time I realised what would or wouldn’t help him through them”

“I had a panic attack?”

Suga stepped back in shock

“I’ve never had a panic attack before”

The omega added

“well, I guess there’s a first time for everything. I just hope you don’t have anymore and if you do I hope there never as bad as Kenma’s”

The alpha wrapped his arm around the omega in a quick hug

“you should probably get changed, your soaking wet. I’ll wait to hear what happened, I would rather you get out of your wet clothes before you catch a cold. I’m also going to change”

Yuuji spoke as he ran up the stairs

“thank you again!”

Suga yelled up to the alpha

 

Half an hour had passed, and everyone had arrived home from work, Uni and other places within that time, Daichi was the last to arrive home and as he got through the door he asked where Suga was in a half-panicked state. Everyone who was in the living room turned to the head alpha startled

“I’m here”

Suga spoke softly as he walked down the stairs. Daichi dropped his things and ran over to his mate and grabbed him in a tight hug. Everyone looked between themselves completely confused as to what was going on

“what’s happened? Are you okay? Your eyes are all red and puffy”

Daichi placed his hands on either side of the omegas face and ran his thumbs gently under his mates eyes. Suga let a few tears slip and nodded his head

“I’m okay… I… I got fired today”

Everyone except Yuuji gasped at the head omegas comment

“why?”

Oikawa stepped forward

“well, the new boss… is an omegaphobe… especially to male omegas…”

The omegas in the house bowed their heads in sadness and the alphas all growled from their chest in anger

“you got fired for being a bloody male omega?”

Iwaizumi almost spat out

“that’s really uncalled for Koushi, we should have words with your boss”

Kiyoko spoke as she pulled her mate in closer to her.

“I really don’t want to cause a scene… I’ll just find a new job”

“that’s not the point, I know full well if I got fired from a job because I’m an omega male Waka would hit the roof”

“yes, I would. You shouldn’t stand for it”

“for once I agree with this pumpkin head. You shouldn’t stand for it”

Oikawa spoke with a pout

“well, for now let’s just forget about it, were all dressed and ready for the quads 1st birthday party. I just need to splash my face and get rid of the redness”

Suga smiled at everyone and turned to kiss his alpha on the lips. Daichi still wasn’t happy with the fact his mate got fired, and already planned out in his head about going to Lacoste and having words with the boss.

 

** At Karasuno gymnasium **

Hatsuko, Ichiro, Jiro and Saburo were running around the wonderfully decolorated gym, banners saying ‘happy 1st birthday’ spread around, balloons everywhere, party food spread out along some tables and kids music playing in the back ground

The hall was already filled with quite a few people, some old students from Karasuno, Aoba, Johsai, Shiratorizawa and a couple of other friends of Ukai’s and Takeda’s, a few teachers and some family members.

The pack house was the last to arrive at the party. Oikawa walked over to Takeda and Ukai who were stood by the table full off wrapped presents for the quads holding a massive square shaped wrapped present

“we all chipped in and got the 4 cuties this, I hope they like it”

Oikawa smiled as he handed Ukai the present

“oh, thank you, you really didn’t have to”

Takeda spoke with a smile standing next to his alpha

“I just hope they like it… oh! Kunimi, hey!”

Oikawa spotted his old team mates and wondered over to them.

Kindaichi and Kunimi were stood by the food table with a paper plate half filled with little party foods

“ahh you made it then”

Kindaichi grinned and passed the brunette a plate

“yeah of course!... hmmmmm”

Oikawa was instantly distracted

“what?”

Kunimi looked at the omega with a confused frown

“you two bonded!”

The older spoke with joy, sending the mates in to a mad blush

“I’m happy for you!”

Oikawa smiled as he began filling his plate up with party rings”

“hey guys!”

Suga approached Tsukki and Yamaguchi. The freckled omega had his hand placed on his best friends stomach and was smiling. Tsukki stood oblivious to the action as he held his plate of food and continued eating his crisps. Both the younger omegas greeted the older, Tsukki with a nod and Yamaguchi with a happy smile and a wave

“Ta… Tada… Ta”

“I think little Hatsuko is trying to get your attention Yamaguchi”

Suga spoke with a smile as he saw the birthday girl pulling at the freckled omegas trousers

“oh! Sorry Hatsuko, I didn’t see you there”

Yamaguchi picked up the little girl and she smiled brightly at the omega

“do you want me to play with you?”

The omega offered, and the little girl smiled and started happily clapping her hands. Yamaguchi smiled and walked off with the toddler.

Tsukki and Suga looked around to see everyone chatting between themselves and a few of the Aoba Johsai lot dancing to the cha cha slide.

They watched as Tendou made a sneaky approach behind Goshiki and made him jump

“Jesus Tendou!”

“just Tendou is fine”

The red head smiled at the small alpha, Goshiki looked at the taller with a raised eyebrow

“soooooo… have you asked him out yet?”

“asked who out?”

Goshiki looked at the omega in almost shock, even though he knew exactly who he was on about

“SemiSemi of course!”

“what? N…no!”

The alpha answered back defensive

“you haven’t asked Eita to court you yet?”

Ushijima approached the two and mumbled his question through a sandwich. The smaller alpha stood blushing in thought of asking out the omega

“n…no”

“why not? He likes you”

“Waka!”

Tendou hit his mate on the chest

“he does?”

Goshiki questioned with his head tilted to the side

“look its not really our place to say, is it Waka?”

Tendou widened his eyes at the taller and Ushijima shook his head silently as he took another bite from his sandwich. Goshiki looked back over to Semi who was playing with Ichiro, the alpha smiled at how happy the little birthday boy was playing with one of the volleyballs, rolling it back and forth between him and the omega. Taichi and Shirabu approached the three holding hands

“oh, hey you two!”

Tendou chirped up and wrapped his arms around the mates

“hey, have you seen Jiro? We were playing hide and seek and we lost him”

Taichi spoke feeling guilty

“not seen him”

Ushijima spoke as he closed his legs to hide the birthday boy who was hiding behind him. Shirabu smirked and held his hands up

“oh… well I guess we will have to look somewhere else”

The omega spoke as he went to walk off with his alpha

“I here!!”

Jiro stumbled from behind Ushijima

“ahhh, you made me jump!”

Taichi stumbled backwards holding his chest. Jiro looked at the alpha through his big blue eyes

“I did? I scawy?”

“awwww no, you’re not scary sweetheart”

Tendou turned and picked the toddler up, placing him on his hip and swaying him side to side to the music. Jiro giggled, and Ushijima ruffled the birthday boy’s black hair

Ukai made his way over to Noya and Kageyama who were talking between themselves

“have either of you seen Saburo?

“you’ve lost your own son?”

Kageyama smirked at the coach

“look here you, don’t judge me. I can barely tell the three boys apart… so I’m not even sure if Saburo is the one I’ve lost…”

Ukai laughed as he scratched the back of his head

“that’s so bad”

Noya laughed

“well, I can tell Hatsuko apart from the other three”

“that’s because she’s your only girl”

Noya laughed harder

“is this who you’re looking for?”

The three turned to see Asahi with a very tired toddler in his arms curled in to his chest. Ukai walked over to the younger alpha

“hmmm only one way to tell”

Ukai spoke as he took the birthday boy from Asahi’s arms

“hey little guy, you okay?”

Saburo nodded and curled in to his daddy’s chest

“yeah this is Saburo”

Ukai smiled down at his son

“how can you tell?”

Kageyama asked

“well, when I ask the other three if their okay, they usually scream ‘yeah’ at me. Saburo here, he was born a mute. so, for obvious reasons I don’t get a verbal response from him”

Ukai spoke still not taking his eyes off his son. He swayed the boy side to side lightly until the toddler fell asleep in his arms

“I think I’ll go take him back to his mum. Saburo likes to fall asleep in my arms but wake up in Takeda’s”

The alpha smiled at the three before he turned to walk over to his mate.

An hour had passed, and a few people had decided to sit in a circle with three of the birthday children.

The circle consisted of Tsukki, Kuroo, Yamaguchi, Tanaka, Semi, Goshiki, Watari, Mattsun, Makki, Kyoutani, Yahaba, Hatsuko, Ichiro and Jiro. They were all holding hands and swaying side to side as they sang along to the party songs in the back ground.

Takeda was taking pictures of the group whilst holding Saburo against his chest, the sleeping toddler was waking up slightly and shuffling in the omegas hold. Takeda looked down to his son

“have a nice sleep Saburo?”

The boy nodded and sat up rubbing his eye

“you brothers and sister are sat over there in that circle if you want to join them?”

Takeda placed his son on the floor and Saburo turned to his mum and waved as he made a slow tired walk over to the circle.

Saburo tap on his sisters’ shoulder and Hatsuko turned to her brother and smiled

“you play?”

Saburo nodded at the little girl and she moved up for her brother to sit between her and Mattsun. The circle continued where they left off and Takeda was able to stand and take pictures of his four children and their birthday having fun.

Jiro stood leaving the circle and made his way over to Ukai

“daddy, I ungry”

The coach smiled and grabbed Jiro’s hand and led him over to the table of food and filled a plate up with biscuits and chocolate

“shhh, don’t tell your mum”

Ukai whispered as he passed the boy the plate

“I already saw that your feeding our son junk food…”

Takeda stood with a raised eyebrow and his arms crossed over his chest, Ukai’s eyes widened and he stood up slowly to face his mate

“it’s just a one off… it is their birthday after all”

“hmmmmm”

The omega stared at his mate in disapproval

“Tsukki… you gots a belly?”

Hatsuko crawled through the middle of the circle and knelt in front of the blonde

“oh… err yeah”

“why?”

Tsukki looked at the curiously sweet girl and felt a warmth he had never felt before flutter inside him

“because… I’m growing a baby”

Hatsuko gasped with a smile and looked at the omega with sparkly blue eyes

“baby in der?”

The girl pointed at Tsukki’s little bump and the omega nodded with a hum. Hatsuko continued to stare at Tsukki’s stomach with a smile

“would you like to feel?”

The blonde offered and Kuroo looked at him in shock, this being the first time Tsukki has asked anyone if they want to feel. The alpha smiled at his mate as he watched him help the little girl to stand up and guided her hand to his bump as he sat back slightly

“wow! Baby is getting warm”

Hatsuko squealed in excitement and Tsukki couldn’t help but share a smile with the toddler. 

“okay kids! Shall we open some presents?”

Ukai spoke after clapping his hands together. Hatsuko, Ichiro and Jiro shouted yeah and jumped up. Saburo nodded with a very happy smile and trotted off with his siblings.

The four sat down and Takeda with the help of Hinata, Yachi, Kiyoko and Yuuji pulled the presents from the table to the floor for the kids to open easier.

As they opened each of the presents they all jumped around happily and thanked each person for the presents. The last present which was the biggest present was from everyone at the pack house. The kids unwrapped it and gasped when they saw what it was

A giant dolls house with a race track that wraps itself around it. It comes with cars, little dolls and furniture. The kids ran over to the pack members and shouted thank you, Saburo bowed with a smile and the pack mates bowed back to the four little toddlers and they ran back to the present. Ukai and Takeda thanked the pack individually for getting them such a diverse gift and told them that they know the four of them won’t be able to stop playing with it. Suga warned them of the little pieces in side and Takeda already knew that would be a thing he looked out for, but he wasn’t going to let that affect them playing with it.

As time went on everyone started to leave slowly, they said their goodbyes to the children and to Ukai and Takeda. The last to leave was Mattsun and Makki

Mattsun walked over to the four children and knelt down

“I’m gonna miss you guys, I hope you had a good birthday”

The alpha smiled at them. They crowded themselves around Mattsun in a big hug, once they let go Makki knelt down

“I’ll miss you too, but I’ll come to visit soon, and we can try on the little outfits I got all of you, yeah?”

The pink haired omega smiled as they nodded and crowded him in a big hug

The mates bowed to Ukai and Takeda before they left the gymnasium

The parents stood and looked at the children as they were already playing with some of their presents. Takeda’s eyes began to water, and he laughed as he wiped his tears, Ukai turned to him and wrapped his arm around his shoulders

“everything okay?”

The alpha asked as he kissed his mate on top of the head. Takeda nodded

“yeah, I’m happy… but sad at the same time, they’re already 1 years old… it went by so quick and they just need to stop growing now”

The omega sniffed as he wiped his tears away fully. Ukai smiled at him

“if we could pause their growth that would be brilliant. But I’m also interested to see the kind of people they grow in to… I’m not looking forward to the teenage years though… Hatsuko is going to be the death of me… she’s so beautiful and she’s just going to get better looking with age… oh man and the boys… if they end up being omegas…. Ughhh no I can’t cope. Why did you have to make such good-looking babies?!”

Takeda laughed at his mates small break down

“they are half you as well you know, you can’t stick all the blame on me”

“yeah… but they get their good looks from their mummy… hopefully personality too. I don’t think I can handle four me’s running around.”

Ukai sighed in defeat

“you think you wouldn’t be able to handle four? I would have to handle 5 of you!”

They both burst in to laughter causing the four kids to look up and over and their parents.

“mummy?”

“oh, I’m okay darling”

Takeda walked over to Ichiro and picked him up. Ukai walked over and picked Hatsuko and Jiro up. Saburo stood in front of Takeda with uppy hands and the omega smiled at his son and picked him up.

Both with two children on either side of their hips they faced each other with a smile and leaned in to give a soft loving kiss

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the pranks Oikawa and Ushijima pull on each other have just begun... were in for a wild ride with them two lol   
> now we know what Ushijima got in town :D  
> ahhhhh I just love the thought of Tsukki with a tiny baby bump! I really cant wait to write more of his pregnancy!   
> we also know now why Suga's boss was such a dick head :@ poor suga :(   
> Yuuji to the rescue tho!   
> and arent the quads sooooo cute!!! i love how everyone also loves them hehehe   
> well thank you so much for reading!  
> please leave a comment with your thoughts!
> 
> until next time!


	58. Boom!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I seem to be on a roll with uploaded chapters huh?   
> hope you enjoy!

It was 9am and Tsukki was sat on the sofa in the living room, still wearing his black pyjamas with little moons all over them. He sat in thought whilst rubbing his bump under his top and humming to himself. Kuroo walking in to the living room with a yawn

“good morning”

The alpha greeted as he walked in to the kitchen and put the kettle on, frowning when he didn’t get a response from his mate. He made his way back out of the kitchen and over to the sofa

“good morning?”

Kuroo tried again as he looked at the blonde puzzled. Tsukki continued to face forward and hum in thought once again, still rubbing over the top of his bump

“earth to Tsukki? Hello? Is everything okay?”

Kuroo placed his hand on his mates shoulder causing him to jump and look at him

“oh, good morning. I didn’t notice you walk in…”

“yeah, I gathered that… is everything okay?”

Kuroo spoke as he placed his hand under the omegas top and on his bump next to his hand

“good morning little one”

The alpha smiled

“hmmm yeah… I’m okay”

“now tell me the truth”

Kuroo looked at the blonde with a raised eyebrow

“no, I am fine… I was just thinking”

“hmmmm I dunno if that’s a good thing or not”

“tsk”

“okay sorry… what was you thinking about?”

“when was my last heat? Like the date…”

Kuroo sat back on the sofa and crossed his arms with a hum

“I don’t know the exact date… why?”

“I just feel as if… ahh I don’t know I think I’m just over thinking things”

“no tell me, if your worried about something I want to know”

Kuroo wrapped his arm around his mates shoulders and pulled him in close. Tsukki swung his legs over the arm of the sofa and leaned against the side of his mate, he pulled his pyjama top up over his bump and rubbed his hand over it in circles. Kuroo smiled and held the side of his bump

“do you think I’m too big to be at only 8 weeks?”

Kuroo looked at the bump and tilted his head to the side

“I don’t really know to be honest with ya”

“hmmm it’s just… I have a feeling the dates might be wrong… I feel as if I’m further gone then what that woman said I was when she did the internal. I want to see the midwife, is Aku back off her leave yet?”

“I’m not sure, I can give the hospital a call and see if she is, and if she is I can book you an appointment?”

Tsukki hummed in response as he looked down at his belly whilst rubbing it. Kuroo leaned to the table and grabbed his phone, holding Tsukki tightly so he didn’t fall and called the hospital. Whilst the alpha was on the phone Tsukki’s eye lids began to fall shut as the warmth the pup was emitting and even more so now that Kuroo was next to him was relaxing

“okay, Aku is back from her leave and they said she has a free appointment for 12pm”

Tsukki jolted slightly as his mate began speaking

“I’m sorry, was you sleeping?”

Kuroo squeezed his arm tighter around the omega

“yeah, sorry… I didn’t sleep too well last night”

“okay well look”

Kuroo stood carefully and laid his mate down across the sofa and pulled a blanket over him

“you have a nap whilst I have a coffee, shower and get dressed. Then I’ll wake you up and you can get ready for the appointment. Sound good?... Tsukki?”

The alpha looked at his mate who had already fallen asleep and smiled. He knelt down and gently kissed the blonde on the forehead and lowered himself down and kissed the small bump before he got back up and returned to the kitchen.

 

A couple of hours had passed, and the mates were on their way to the hospital. As they pulled in to the car park Tsukki took a deep shaky breath and unbuckled his seat belt. Kuroo parked up and squeezed his mates knee and told him not to be nervous and that everything will be okay. The omega was worried that he was further gone then what he was told and that he hadn’t started buying the things the baby really needs, like a pram, a cot, bottles and lots of other bits.

On the walk to the main doors Kuroo laced his fingers through the omegas and held his hand tightly. As the mates walked in and signed themselves in at the reception Aku walked around the corner

“oh, your both early”

The omega smiled at the mates

“well, I’ve just had a cancelation, so I can actually see you now if you’re ready?”

Aku added with a soft smile. The mates nodded and followed her down the hall. She opened a door to a lightly lit room and asked Tsukki to lay on the bed

“so, what seems to be the problem?”

The omega spoke to the blonde as he was getting on the bed

“I just have a feeling I’m further gone then what I’ve been told”

“oh?”

Aku spoke as she went to her desk to look through his notes

“your marked down that you would be around 8 weeks now”

She turned and looked over at Tsukki’s bump. She frowned and hummed to herself

“okay… I’ll just get the equipment ready and then we can see”

She smiled at both the mates. Tsukki sighed and rolled his top up and held his hand out for Kuroo to grab. The alpha grabbed a hold of his mates hand and smiled at him.

Aku applied the cold gel with a warning and began putting pressure on his lower stomach whilst looking at the screen.

“well Kei, it seems that your instincts are right. You look to be around 12 weeks”

“12?!”

The omega looked at the midwife in shock

“do you happen to remember who did your internal when you were last in?”

“I don’t remember her name…”

Tsukki sighed

“well, that doesn’t matter right now. We can discuss that after this. Would you like to see them?”

Aku smiled at the mates and they both stayed silent looking at the female, she looked at them worried

“is everything okay?”

Still no immediate response from the mates as they looked at the midwife in shock. Tsukki opened his mouth to speak but no words came out, he turned to Kuroo who was in the exact same situation. The blonde turned back

“them...”

Aku frowned at the mates who were clearly new to the information

“yes… them, you’re having twins”

“I… wh… what?!”

“I also have down on your notes that your pregnant with twins, did she not tell you that when you had the internal?”

Tsukki shook his head along side Kuroo. Aku turned the monitor around to show the mates and low and behold to blobs had appeared and Tsukki covered his mouth with his hand as he looked at the two little lives growing inside him. Kuroo stood from his seat to get a better look and the alpha smiled brightly

“oh… my… god. I love them both”

Kuroo singularly laughed and looked at Tsukki who was nodding

“me too”

The blonde admitted as he tried to hold back tears, really feeling the hormones kick in right now.

“can we have pictures please?”

Kuroo asked as he got his wallet out from his back pocket

“of course, you can!”

Aku chirped up and began to print out a couple of the scans

Tsukki began to clean the gel from his stomach

“I’m sorry I was just thinking”

The midwife turned to the two with a frown

“the woman that did your internal booked you in for you gender scan right?”

“yeah”

The two answered at the same time

“now, see… that doesn’t make sense… because if she was to think you were the amount of weeks you were when you saw her and you come here today making it 8 weeks then when you have the scan for the gender that would make you 16 weeks and we don’t offer a gender scan until your 20 weeks, so either way she must have known you were further gone then what she told you. Does that make sense?”

Kuroo and Tsukki stared at Aku with blank expressions before shaking their heads. The female omega chuckled slightly

“sorry, that was a bit much wasn’t it. To put it simply she would have known you were further gone… I need to apologise on her behalf it was extremely unprofessional, and I will be having personal words with the team”

“you don’t need to apologise on her behalf-“

“but I do though… because she didn’t even tell you there are two pups, and that’s not acceptable”

The midwife turned to the printer when it had finished

“we only normally give you three… but to say sorry take six”

The female smiled at the two tallers. Kuroo handed Aku the money but she shook her head with her hand out and the alpha smiled at her as he placed it back in his wallet and grabbed the scan photos. Tsukki was stood oblivious to the other two in the room and was rubbing him small bump smiling softly as he looked down, Kuroo turned to his mate and wrapped his arm around his waist in indication to leaving.

As the two walked out of the hospital and to the car Tsukki nor Kuroo took their hands off the bump. When they were sat in the car Tsukki turned to the alpha and looked at him plainly

“now… the man of many faces… this one shows ‘I’m really excited but I need to hide it’ but you don’t need to, because its just me and I’m as excited as you”

Kuroo smiled as he placed his hand back on the bump. Tsukki looked at him with teary eyes

“I’m even more scared now that there’s two… but I’m also now twice as excited”

The omega blushed as he placed his hand on top of Kuroo’s.

“as soon as we know the gender we need to start buying for two! Double buggy, two cots, twice the amount of clothes and we can decorate the spare room! Oh my god we get to make a nursery!”

Kuroo sat up in excitement and beamed a giant smile to his mate, Tsukki smirked at the alpha and nodded

“your excited now, but you do realise what we now need to do…”

“what?”

“we need to tell Akiteru that you filled me with two pups”

The omega evilly laughed at his mate, especially how his smile turned in to shock and horror

“he’s gonna kill me I know it…”

“hmmmm I would say more then likely… but he’s excited to be an uncle so I don’t know how he’s going to react”

Tsukki spoke as he pulled his seat belt across. Kuroo sighed and head butted the steering wheel

“I guess our next stop is to Akiteru’s and Saeko’s then…”

“indeed”

The blonde replied as he smiled snidely out the window.

As the two got to the house Kuroo was hesitant to get out of the car, Tsukki on the other hand was already out and stood by the alphas door tapping his foot with his arms crossed over his chest. Kuroo sighed and braced himself for what was to come. He got out the car slowly and looked at Tsukki with a look of dread almost dripping off his face.

The two made their way down the drive and to the front door. Saeko’s car wasn’t in the driveway so the alpha had one less fret, but was still nervous none the less as Tsukki was already letting himself in. Akiteru was stood waiting by the door as the two entered and he smiled when he realised it was his younger brother and mate.

“I thought Saeko had forgotten something”

The beta spoke as he walked in to the leaving room with the mates following close behind

“everything okay?”

“yeah, Kuroo has something to say to you”

“wahh I do? Why me? I swear you just want to see me in pain!”

“only sometimes”

The blonde admitted with a smirk. Akiteru looked at the two with a raised eyebrow

“care to share…”

The beta glared at the alpha. Kuroo sighed and stepped forward

“Tsukki is err… he’s… well he… you know I… erm… I love him-“

“oh god. Akiteru I’m pregnant with twins… there’s two pups”

Tsukki interrupted not being able to stand listening to his stuttering mate much longer.

“TWINS!”

Akiteru jumped up in excitement then glared over at the alpha

“I swear Tetsurou if you think about leaving Kei now just because there’s an extra responsibility then I will-“

“shut up”

The omega cut his brother off from continuing his sentence

“Kei, I’m just saying”

“well you don’t have to ‘just say’ anything. Were bonded, fated mates, living together, and have twins on the way… you really think he’s that type of alpha to just run off and leave?!”

Tsukki stepped forward

“okay Hun, I just think he was taking a big brother approach to it. Calm down okay?”

Kuroo smiled lovingly at the omega with raging hormones. Tsukki nodded and took a step back, all whilst Akiteru was stood in shock from his brothers’ outburst

“well erm… can I get you two a drink?”

They both nodded towards the beta and followed him in to the kitchen

“I’m also further gone then what we got told. I’m at 12 weeks now”

Akiteru turned to look at the blonde

“how did they mess that up?”

Tsukki shrugged as he sat down at the kitchen table, Kuroo had sat down next time him

“apparently we should have also known at Tsukki’s internal that there’s two. The midwife wasn’t happy at all and is going to have words with them”

“good! That’s ridiculous”

The beta placed a glass of ice tea in front of the mates and sat down opposite them

“have you told mum yet?”

Akiteru smiled at his brother

“I haven’t got around to it yet, I’ll call her later when Kuroo calls his parents”

“she is going to be over the moon! She said she’s coming down next week”

“yeah I know hopefully I’ll have time to see her, I have to go to school today for an exam”

Tsukki rolled his eyes as he sat back on his chair, placing a hand on his bump. Akiteru looked at the small bump forming nicely, all he wanted to do was rub it, but he knew what his brother was like with personal space.

~ maybe another time ~

The beta thought to himself

Tsukki pulled his phone from his pocket and started tapping away. Kuroo leaned in to ask what he was doing, and the blonde explained that he needs to tell people its twins

“who shall I add to the group chat?”

The omega sat in thought

“why don’t you add the pack house and the rest from Karasuno. I’m sure everyone will find out eventually through them”

The alpha smiled as he took a sip from his glass. Tsukki nodded and continued adding more people

 

 **Tsukishima:** _I have some news_

 **Yamaguchi:** _is everything alright?_

 **Suga:** _what news? Are you okay? Shall I phone?_

 **Tendou:** _why do I feel like I already know what it’s going to be?_

 **Oikawa:** _because you’re a freak?_

 **Ushijima:** _Oikawa there is no need to speak to Satori like that…_

 **Oikawa:** _I swear if this wasn’t a group chat put together by a pregnant person with news I would have left by now_

 **Tendou:** _I am a freak… I embrace that shit *licks elbow*_

 **Yuuji:** _*licks elbow*??? Can you really do that?_

 **Tendou:** _sure can!_

 **Yuuji:** _no way! Are you in your room? I’m coming in before I go to work, so you can show me_

 **Tendou:** _kaaaaaaaay_

 **Daichi:** _what is it you wanted to say?_

 **Asahi:** _oh sorry, I was at work… have I missed anything_

 **Iwaizumi:** _I’m at work too, you didn’t miss anything important._

 **Kiyoko:** _I’m on my lunch break now with Hitoka, we both hope everything is okay Kei_

 **Tanaka:** _is Kuroo in this group chat?_

 **Kuroo:** _yeah, I’m here_

 **Tanaka:** _can you get your bloody arse to work! I have my hands full! That twat from the rich estate had bought in three of his cars with busted tires and engines. I can’t do this by myself!_

 **Kuroo:** _okay okay, but first_

 **Kenma:** _if you say let me take a selfie I will never speak to you again… ever_

** Kuroo: ** _….._

**Kenma:** _….._

 **Kuroo:** _let_

 **Kenma:** _no_

 **Kuroo:** _me_

 **Kenma:** _Kuroo I swear_

 **Kuroo:** _take a selfie edhcfuyegvlaebskygfur_

 **Kenma:** _our friendship is over_

 **Kuroo:** _where did I go wrong? I lost a friend_

 **Kenma:** _….. and now your singing the fray…._

 **Hinata:** _lol_

 **Kageyama:** _why are we in this group chat?_

 **Ennoshita:** _it seems to have been a while since we have spoken in a group chat! I hope everyone is okay. What is the news Tsukishima?_

 **Narita:** _what’s the news?!! Is the pup alright… are you alright?_

 **Kinoshita:** _^ I think you need to calm down lmao!!_

 **Noya:** _seriously tho… why are we in this group chat_

 **Daichi:** _yeah, I’m kinda getting worried now_

 **Tsukishima:** _oh… I started talking to Akiteru_

 **Suga:** _O.o_

 **Oikawa:** _okay but now… can we know what the news is?_

 **Tsukishima:** _I’m further along then thought… I’m actually at 12 weeks_

 **Daichi:** _wow!_

 **Yuuji:** _omg… but like… how?_

 **Tsukishima:** _the woman at the internal didn’t do her job right_

 **Hinata:** _:O!!!_

 **Ushijima:** _I have a feeling this is not all_

 **Tsukishima:** _you would be correct_

 **Iwaizumi:** _what else is there?_

 **Yamaguchi:** _Tsukki!! Your killing me. What else??_

 **Tsukishima:** _I’m having twins_

 **Daichi:** _congratulations son!_

** Tendou: ** _I knew it! …. Well I didn’t know twins, but I had a feeling it was more then one_

**Oikawa:** _freak…  congratulations glasses_

 **Yuuji:** _congratulations!! You will be spending a lot more money now lol_

 **Kenma:** _congratulations, who’s the father?_

 **Kuroo:** _Kenma!_

 **Kenma:** _I’m sorry… who are you?_

 **Kuroo:** _> <_

** Iwaizumi: ** _congratulations Tsukishima, if you need anything just let us know. I have to go back to work now._

**Yamaguchi:** _you need to come round right now! I’m soooo happy!! Ahhhhh_

 **Ushijima:** _congratulations, I too had a feeling due to your M gene being higher, giving it more of a chance to have more then 1 pup at a time_

 **Oikawa:** _ughh we didn’t have to go in to Ushiwaka…_

 **Ushijima:** _please refrain from calling me that_

 **Oikawa:** _:P_

 **Asahi:** _congratulations!_

 **Noya:** _congratulations both of you_

 **Kinoshita:** _congrats man. The other two’s phones have died but they also say congratulations_

 **Kageyama:** _even more reason to keep you from straining yourself in the gym. Congratulations tho_

 **Hinata:** _yayyyyy Tsukki is having more then one pup!! Twice the amount of love now hehehe congratulations!!_

 **Kuroo:** _is Suga alright? He hasn’t said anything_

 **Noya:** _he’s probably vibrating and squealing from excitement lol_

 **Ushijima:** _I can confirm that he is squealing and vibrating_

 **Suga:** _sorry sorry, omg I just can’t ahhhh ifherkufhalfdnfuykafgfvpqeahrfuesrhfiehfoehfhhakeuheyr we have to go shopping now!! Next week Tsukki!! We are hitting the town and buying lots of matching outfits for the twins… omg!!! When their born we can get photos of them done in cute positions and and ahhhhhhhhhh_

 **Tsukishima:** _thank you everyone. I need to go now because Yamaguchi is calling Kuroo’s phone and I should probably go and see him. Bye_

Tsukki placed his phone back in his pocket leaving everyone in the group chat still chatting amongst themselves. Kuroo was speaking to Yamaguchi on the phone and the blonde could hear his best friend squealing with joy down the other end. Once the alpha had hung up he looked at his mate with a smile and Tsukki nodded knowing that they had to leave now to see the freckled omega. Akiteru stood to see them out and arranged for dinner next week when their mum was down. The mates bowed at the front door before leaving and Akiteru couldn’t help but smile at how his brother sort of struggled around the bump. He shut the door behind them and a massive smile plastered across his face.

 

** At the pack house **

Suga was over the moon and had only just stopped vibrating in excitement. He pulled his laptop from one of the side tables in the living room and made his way over to the biggest sofa, grabbing a blanket and making himself comfortable before he loaded up hundreds of tabs to find a new job in the fashion industry. What the boss said to him at Lacoste wasn’t going to stop him from working on achieving his dreams, he wanted to eventually be a fashion designer that had his work walk down a cat walk and plastered all over the front of magazines. He was determined to make that happen, even if that means starting all over again from the bottom because of an omegaphobe, he was going to become big and well known across the world.

Suga loaded up lots of brands from Gucci, Chanel, Prada, Burberry and Ralph Lauren. Why not think big this time he thought to himself as he applied for work, he smiled to himself and shook his head as the possibility of getting a job at either of those four brands was going to be next to impossible. So, he also applied for the more realistic brands such as Vans, Adidas, Superdry and Hollister.

Once he applied for over 40 jobs he shut his laptop down and sighed as he curled in on himself and covered himself fully with the blanket, his eyes began to fall shut slowly when he was startled awake by a load slam that came from upstairs and screaming from a certain red head omega

“WELL MAYBE YOU SHOULDN’T HANG YOUR PICTURES ON THAT SIDE OF THE WALL!!”

The omega heard Oikawa yell back

“WELL MAYBE YOU SHOULDN’T SLAM THE DOOR ON PURPOSE TO MAKE THEM FALL DOWN!”

Tendou screamed back at the brunette. Suga sighed as he slouched further down the sofa and covered his head with the blanket

“who said I’m doing it on purpose?!”

Oikawa glared at the red head

“oh, come on! You’re clearly doing it on purpose!”

“prove it!”

The brunette placed his hand on his hip and tilted his head up

“ughh”

Tendou shoved himself passed Oikawa and in to his room

“oi! Get out of my room!!”

Oikawa yelled at the red head, Tendou turned with a smirk and his hand out to the shelf of alien figures

“Don’t. You. Dare.”

The brunette stepped forward, but as he did Tendou knocked all of them off and on to the floor

“see how you like it pretty boy”

“like what?! I never came in to your room and started destroying it! All I did was shut the door!!”

“you slammed the door purposely so that the pictures would fall off the wall!!”

Tendou and Oikawa stood glaring at each other with their hands on their hips

“Satori”

Ushijima spoke at the door of Iwaizumi’s and Oikawa’s room. The red head looked over to him with slight guilt

“just leave it. We can put the pictures back up”

The alpha continued and left to go back to his and Tendou’s room

“actually, Waka! Could you take me to the shop real quick!”

Tendou spoke as he skipped passed Oikawa and out of the room. The brunette looked down at all his figures and sadly smiled before he picked them all up and placed them back on the shelf.

When Oikawa heard the two mates leave he wondered down stairs and slumped himself on the sofa

“ahhhh!”

“oh my god! Suga? What the hell are you doing hiding under a blanket?”

Oikawa stood and watched the head omega emerge from under his small nest

“I wasn’t hiding you idiot! I was trying to sleep!”

Suga shuffled himself up in to a sitting position to make room for the brunette. Oikawa slumped down to the side of him and as he did Suga threw the blanket over him and they both snuggled underneath.

“why was you arguing again?”

The head omega grunted as he rests his head on his hand and looked at the other male

“ughh I just can’t stand them…”

“well, I know that… in fact the whole house and neighbourhood know that…”

Oikawa snorted a laugh at Suga’s comment

“oh! I’ve just had an idea! Do we still have whip scream?!”

“hmmm… yeah I think there’s some in the fridge”

“sweeeeeet”

Oikawa jumped up from under the blanket and ran to the kitchen. Suga rolled his eyes and snuggled himself back up.

The brunette opened the fridge and scanned all over until he saw two bottles of whip cream. The omega smirked as he grabbed both and ran up stairs to Ushijima and Tendou’s room. He looked around the room briefly until his eyes stayed fixed on the bed, he smirked as he walked over and removed the pillows and squirted whip cream all over making sure it mounded before he stopped. He carefully placed the pillow back on top, so you couldn’t see the cream and continued to do the same to the other side. The omega looked around and decided some under the duvet wouldn’t go a miss either. Once he had finished coating the bed in whip cream and hiding it he began laughing to himself and made his way to the door where he heard the mates return home and begin to walk up the stairs, he gasped and looked around the room for somewhere to hide. He climbed in to the wardrobe and pulled both wooden doors shut and covered his mouth with his hand to muffle his breathing.

“I’m telling you Waka, it was cheaper the last time I went”

“hmmm I’m sure it was”

“it was! Really!”

Tendou giggle as he took a bite out of the abnormally sized chocolate bar that he had to hold with both hands at an angle. Ushijima rolled his eyes and sat on the bed where he noticed something didn’t feel quite right. He removed the pillow and saw that the whole thing was covered in whip cream

“oh dear…”

The alpha spoke with a sigh and Tendou looked to see the alpha holding the creaming pillow, he smirked as an idea popped in to his head and began to take his clothes off

“it’s okay Waka, let’s just have a little fun with it”

“fun?”

The alpha turned to look at his mate who was now just in his boxers running his finger over the cream and sucking it off seductively

“I am going to assume you mean intercourse”

“you assume right Waka”

Tendou made a seductive walk around to his alpha and straddled his hips as he was sat on the edge of the bed and pushed him back so that he was laying down. The omega scooped up some more cream and placed blobs over both his nipples, he towered himself over his alpha

“suck it off Waka”

The omega moaned out to his mate, and almost instantly Ushijima latched his lips around the creamy nubs and ran his tongue over it in quick flicks making Tendou gasp and moan out as he circled his hips on top of the alphas growing bulge. Ushijima pulled off with a sloppy pop and ran his tongue over one last time before he growled in excitement

“the cream becomes runny quick”

“hnnnghh maybe you can use the cream to lube me up”

Tendou bit his bottom lip after he spoke and began to strip the top part of the alpha fully exposing his rippling abs. The omega ran his fingers gently over the muscle and hummed in appreciation for being able to drool over the alphas naked body. Tendou jumped off the bed and allowed Ushijima to strip himself down fully as he removed his boxers.

The omega fully naked pulled back the duvet revealing a lot more whip cream and he yelped in excitement as he crawled on top to get completely covered in the cream, he got on to all fours and raised his hips up fully presenting his excited hole

“remember you have to prepare me real good, your big fat cock almost tears me open”

Tendou moaned as he licked the cream off the mattress. Ushijima walked up close to his mates presenting arse and ran a finger over his twitching hole, the omega wiggled his hips waiting to be fingered by his alphas beautifully long fingers. The alpha scooped up some cream and ran it over the omegas entrance before shoved his middle finger fully inside. Tendou gasped as he whipped his head back and moaned as he began thrusting his finger in and out of his tight ring of muscle

Oikawa was in the wardrobe with his hands still placed over his mouth but instead of it being to muffle his breathing it was to muffle his screaming. The poor omega in the wardrobe could see and hear exactly what was happening due to the lines in the doors that almost work as shutters. Oikawa felt like screaming and running away, but if he was to do that he would be found out, although by this point it was pretty obvious who was behind the whip cream stunt.

The moans Tendou was almost screaming were screaming 100% through Oikawa’s head as he couldn’t drown them out with anything, especially when both his hands were covering his mouth. The grunts Ushijima was making were turning the brunettes stomach and he just wished he could dig a hole in the wardrobe and bury himself alive. Oikawa turned his head and saw the size of the alphas manhood and had to hold back a gasp as his eyes widened with the size

~ its like a fucking pringle tube! There’s no way it will fit! ~

He watched as Ushijima positioned himself at the red heads hole and slowly pushed his way through, he watched as Tendou’s face scrunched up in discomfort and saw as his eyebrows twitched between frowning hardly and raising as the alpha pushed further and further in

“ughh… ahh”

Tendou swung his head between his shoulders

“shall I stop?”

Ushijima rubbed the omegas back worried that he was hurting him

“j… just for a minute… Wa… Waka… hnnn”

The omegas body began to shake as he adjusted to the size of his mate. Ushijima continued rubbing Tendou’s back to relax him and held back with all his might not to just thrust balls deep in to the omegas sexy body as his hole twitched tightly around him.

Oikawa bit his bottom lip and frowned as he saw how much hard work Tendou was putting in to adjusting to his mate. When the red head gave the all clear to carry on Oikawa’s eyes widened in disbelief

Ushijima nodded and fully thrust himself in to the omegas tight hole

“haaahh… nnnghhhh… ughhh… sh… shit Waka… your… so… big!”

“you tell me this every time, are you alright Satori?”

“and… and you ask me… every time… if I’m alright nnghhh… of course I am… ahhughhh”

Tendou whipped his head back as he felt the alphas dick throb against his prostate

“sh… shit Waka! Fu… fuck me!”

Ushijima growled as his mate begged for more and began slowly thrusting in and out of the tight slick leaking hole. Tendou was crying out moans of pleasure as he felt himself being stretched. The alpha felt his mates legs and body becoming weak, so he pulled himself out and flipped the omega over on to his back, Tendou yelped as cream went flying everywhere and the alpha crawled over the top of him and began to lick his neck clear from cream. The red head moaned as he felt the alphas tongue trail up his weak spot and over the bond mark as the omegas was facing the side, as the alphas tongue made contact with the scar Tendou’s body began shivering and he moaned out for more

A noise came from the wardrobe and Ushijima lifted his head up

“what was that?”

“nothing Waka”

The omega placed his hand on the alphas cheek and made him face him

“make me feel good… alpha”

The omega added as he bit his bottom lip. Ushijima growled and re positioned himself

“all in one”

“really?”

Tendou nodded in response and the alpha thrust himself fully in, the omegas back arched so high that he was touching chests with his mate

“ghh… haaaaa…. Hnnnghhh… ye… yes! Ahh… right… th… there!”

The omegas nails dug in to Ushijima’s shoulder blades as he began pounding in to him leaving deep bloody scratch marks down his back as he continuously slammed in to his sweet spot. Ushijima spread the omegas legs open wider and he gasped as he felt his mate deeper then he had ever felt him before

“ugh…hnnn…I… my… stomach!”

Tendou whimpered out in pleasure as his mate continued to pound deep and hard in to him. Ushijima ran his fingers through the omegas deep red hair and kissed his forehead

“I love you Satori”

The alpha spoke through grunts. Tendou opened his watery eyes and a single tear fell to his hair line

“I… love you… too”

The omega spoke as his back began to arch again signalling he was getting close. Ushijima sat up and continued thrusting his hips back and forth as he began pumping his mates twitching and pre-leaking dick. Tendou grabbed the edge of the bed above his head and moaned out as he felt thick strings of cum shoot all over his stomach and chest. Ushijima grunted and pulled out and gripped his own twitching dick and pumped out thick strings over Tendou’s stomach before collapsing on top of him. Both mates panting as their sweaty and creamy bodies slowly came down from the high.

“Waka… that…”

“I… know”

The mates not sharing many words as they both felt exactly the same. Relieved.

As they fully came down from their climax Ushijima shakily stood and looked down at his creamy mate smiling up at him, the alpha couldn’t help but smile back at him.

“we should really shower…”

The alpha partly laughed

“yeah, your right. But first… I need to grab some water… that was thirsty work”

The omega giggled as he watched his mates creamy arse walk away to the bathroom. Tendou sat up and swung his legs around to the edge of the bed facing the wardrobe, the omega smirked as he stood up and stretched in all his naked glory.

Oikawa squeezed his eyes shut and tried not to make a noise until the red head had grabbed his dressing gown and left the room.

Once the close was clear the brunette darted out of the bedroom and to his own, he grabbed his black blanket with alien heads all over it and wrapped himself up like a sushi roll before he made his way down stairs. He stopped when he saw Tendou speaking to Suga and Kenma who had just came home from work.

“you look like you’ve had fun”

Suga winked at the red head and Tendou laughed as he sat beside him

“you can say that again”

“I am surprised your not limping though”

The head omega chuckled with Tendou

“well the first time we ever had sex I couldn’t walk for a week!”

Tendou admitted. Oikawa cringed and sat on the sofa that Kenma was sat on playing his PSP.

“well, at least he wasn’t your first… right?”

Suga looked at the omega concerned

“actually… he was my first, and I was his”

Tendou smiled at the head omega. The three omegas in the room looked at the red head in shock, even Kenma shut his PSP down and looked over to the red head.

“what?! He was your first! And he’s bloody massive!”

“wait… how do you know how big he is?”

Tendou looked at Suga with a raised eyebrow

“oh… erm… well you see… I”

Suga blushed as he scratched his cheek. Tendou sat back and smirked

“you hid in the wardrobe, didn’t you?”

The red head spoke with a little dance as he poked the head omega

“okay… yes I did! I’m sorry! I couldn’t help it! I just had to see with my own eyes that it was really as big as what you said it was, and… I also had to see that you really could take it!”

Tendou burst in to laughter

“wait… how did you know I hid in the wardrobe?”

Suga frowned at the red head

“well I heard you obviously!... well it was either you I heard or Kenma”

The three omegas looked over to the gamer with a shocked expression

“Kenma!”

Oikawa gasped, and the smaller omega blushed

“I too wanted to see with my own eyes”

Kenma admitted as he sat back on the sofa with his knees up. Tendou continued to laugh and hit his knee

“and I’m guessing Oikawa didn’t plan to watch us, we just came home early”

The red head winking at the brunette and Oikawa looked at him with wide eyes

“you knew I was in there!”

“of course, I did! You can’t keep still for shit!”

Tendou evilly laughed and Oikawa looked at him horrified.

“does it not bother you that people have seen you have sex?”

Suga questioned as he repositioned himself on the sofa to face Tendou more

“not really… I kinda expected some people to be curious when I told you how big he was.”

“are we talking about how big Ushijima’s private area is? Because I was so frightened that Tendou was going to get hurt”

The four omegas turned to Yachi as she walked in to the living room

“WHAT?!”

The four screamed at the small female and she looked at them confused

“you too! But your innocent!”

Oikawa squeaked out almost dropping his blanket.

“well, I get curious too you know”

Yachi blushed and looked down

“okay, now that one I didn’t expect”

Tendou spoke with his finger up in the air and the five omegas burst in to laughter

“what are we laughing about?”

Ushijima spoke as he walked down the stairs in shorts and vest top with a towel hanging from his neck. The omegas all blushed at the alpha and he tilted his head at them

“oh, nothing Waka! I was just about to grab some water”

Tendou jumped up and ran to the kitchen. Oikawa looked at Ushijima and cringed as he hid himself under his blanket. Suga chuckled as he went back to reading his magazine, Kenma quickly grabbed and turned his PSP back on, Yachi blushed and bowed at the alpha before running back downstairs to her bedroom. Ushijima was left standing on the bottom step confused. He shrugged and made his way back upstairs when Tendou came back from the kitchen with a smile and shook the bottle of water in his hand.

 

** Later that afternoon at Lacoste **

Daichi approached the tall building with a frown and looked down at his phone, he tapped away for a couple of seconds and then placed it back in his pocket. With a sigh he walked through the main doors and made his way to the floor Suga used to be a manger on.

“excuse me”

The alpha approached a female alpha who was folding and placing shirts on a stand in colour order

“hello, can I help you with something?”

The woman smiled at the male

“yes, could you tell me where your boss’s office is please”

“oh…”

The woman rolled her eyes

“its right down the hall and on the left, just a warning though… she’s a bit of a bitch”

“okay, thank you”

Daichi smiled and bowed to the woman

He made his way down the hall and passed lots of other small offices until he made it to the one he was looking for. He sighed right before knocking with his middle knuckle

“enter!”

Daichi heard the female’s tone and already knew he wasn’t going to like her. The alpha walked in to the room and the beta looked up from her desk and smiled brightly at the handsome young man who had just walking in to her office.

“please, take a seat. Are you here for the job interview?”

The woman leaned forward on the desk exposing her cleavage. Daichi looked with a slightly disgusted face before re focusing on why he was here

“erm… yeah? What was the position for again?”

The alpha played along

“it was for floor manager”

“oh… right…”

Daichi stared feeling pissed off that this woman was already looking to replace his mate.  

“can I just ask why the position is up for grabs?”

The woman smiled at the alpha and moved her shoulders slightly from side to side showing off her boob size even more.

“the person who was originally floor manager was incompetent”

“hmmm”

The alpha tried to bite his tongue

“and between you and me… he was a male omega”

The boss sat back on her chair with a disgusted expression

“hah… right, and what’s wrong with male omegas?”

The alpha spoke trying to keep his cool

“well, what’s right with them?”

“care to elaborate?”

“male omegas are worse than female omegas, they are male and can bare pups… that’s disgusting and the fact they get to walk around freely? No… they should be used as science experiments… or used to sell their bodies… to please their alphas. 30 years ago, male omegas were extremely rare, and they would be kept in shelter for alphas to pick which one they wanted to use and abuse because that’s all their worth. Yes, male omegas are still rare to this day… which is another reason they shouldn’t be given normal day to day jobs, they should have collars on still and obey orders. I would be damned to hire one”

“okay I think that’s all I need”

Daichi pulled his phone from his pocket and hit a button

“what do you mean all you need?”

The woman frowned at the alpha

“29 years ago, all laws changed on how omegas were treated, they were given rights. You know it took one beta to stand up for all omegas across the world. To get them out of shelters, to ban collars, to let them have a normal life given naturally to alphas and betas, omegas deserved the exact same treatment. You being a beta are a disgrace to your own kind, and if Roger Wellburn was alive today, the beta that made the world change their views on omegas… he would take one look at you and be disgusted in your behaviour. I find it extremely hard to believe that there are people like you out there roaming about… who gives a damn! About someone’s second gender?! That man that you fired… he’s my mate… my omega… my world, and if you think you will get away with what you have done you have another thing coming. Sugawara Koushi was your best worker, he loved his job, it was his passion to be in this industry… and your damn well lucky he has a strong will power and a big enough heart not to come down here himself and start something. His inspiration is spread across everyone that he meets and because he is who he is… he will! Carry on perusing his dreams. I personally will not allow him to give up because some bitch is an omegaphobe, a low life piece of shit and scum. Learn how to be a better person before you decide running a business where you will come across multiple types of people. Black, white, Asian, alphas who like alphas of the same sex, omegas who like omegas of the same sex and even betas who like betas of the same sex, hell you will even come across different religions. This is the sort of shit that shouldn’t matter when your walking down the street and the sort of shit that shouldn’t matter in a working environment. You’re not born to hate a certain type of person… you make the decision yourself.”

Daichi stopped himself before he really popped off, because damn… he’s sticking up for his omega and every other omega he knows and loves.

“how dare!! You speak to me like that. Who the hell do you think you are?!”

“Sawamura Daichi, head alpha of a pack with four male omegas and one female omega. Pleasure to meet you”

The alpha sarcastically spoke. The woman gritted her teeth in anger as she stood slamming her hands on the desk

“GET OUT OF MY OFFICE RIGHT NOW!”

The beta screamed at the alpha who was smirking at how wound up he made the boss. Both of them turned with a frown when there was a knock at the door and 25 workers came in without waiting for the all clear to enter. Each worker holding a piece of paper in their hands

“we have come here to tell you we have quit our jobs”

One alpha woman spoke

“we don’t want to be working for someone like you… someone who fired the floor manager because he’s a male omega”

One beta man spoke as he threw his resignation on the floor, and everyone else copied him in the action. Daichi turned and smirked at the boss as pieces of paper were flying everywhere

“see where your behaviour got you? I’ll be reporting you and showing the recording evidence of everything you said. Good day”

The alpha turned and walked through the crowd of people who were cheering as he made his way out of the store. He laughed as he heard the boss screaming from the top of her lungs and watched from the side of the building as all her ex-employees were leaving with their coats and bags. He smiled and grabbed his phone from his pocket, he scrolled down his contacts and hit call on Suga’s name

 

_“hello?”_

“hello love”

_“love? Dai is everything okay? Where are you your late home”_

“sorry about that I had some business to take care of”

_“what business?”_

“let’s just say your old boss has no more employees and well… she’s soon not to have a job herself”

_“what?! What did you do??”_

“not a lot… I just recorded everything she had to say about omegas and I think her employees over heard… because I may or may not have whilst she was ranting turned on the tannoy to the whole shop?”

_“oh my god Dai! Hahahaha”_

“I love you Koushi”

_“I love you too! Now get home, I need to thank you properly”_

“oh, I like the sound of that”

_“oh yeah? Buy some whip cream whilst you’re out”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> eeeeeeeek twins!!! I'm soooo excited!!! ahclwgdvayuslgfilughfi  
> poor Oikawa having to witness his enemies having sex lmao! but omg Yachi too! hahaha   
> and damn Daichi really show the beta woman whos boss!! hahahaha
> 
> I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! please leave a comment with your thoughts :D
> 
> until next time!


	59. Too Much? Or Not Enough?

Tendou rolled over in bed hoping to snuggle in to Ushijima’s chest, but what he got instead was a 180 roll as the alpha wasn’t there. The omega sat up and rubbed his eyes with a groan when he looked at the alarm clock and it read 4am

~ the hell? ~

The red head thought to himself as he swung his legs off the bed and made his way to the hallway. He jumped when he saw a load of furniture and other objects that belonged to Oikawa and Iwaizumi. He turned to their door and that was when he saw a very peculiar sight.

Ushijima stood with a massive heavy-duty bottle of super glue and was running it around the edges of the door

“Waka, what are you-“

“shhhh”

Tendou looked at his alpha in shock as he was interrupted. Ushijima turned to the omega

“sorry, I’m just trying to glue their door shut”

“what? Why?”

“why not?”

The alpha shrugged and then evilly smirked at his mate.

“all this stuff…”

“its from their room, I snuck it all out”

Tendou looked at Ushijima impressed

“you did that without waking them?”

“do I seem the type of personally to make a lot of noise anyway? It was easy”

“okay… well, I’m going back to bed. Night”

“I’ll be in soon”

 

Hours later and Oikawa and Iwaizumi were cuddled up facing each other. The omega was the first to slowly wake up and notice his mate still sleeping soundly. He smiled at him and gently poked him on the nose.

“Iwa-chan”

Oikawa sang quietly

“wakey, wakey”

“hmmmm”

The alpha grumbled as he moved slightly

“it’s time to get up”

“hnnn no… okay… no actually not yet, I’m too comfortable cuddled up to you”

Oikawa giggled at how cute his alpha was in the morning, then followed the laughter with a groan as he placed his hand on his forehead. Iwaizumi’s eyes opened, and he looked at the omega with worry

“what’s the matter?”

“ohh… it’s nothing, I just have a bit of a head ache is all. I think I need something to eat… my levels might be low”

“right… well let’s get you some sugar”

The alpha sat up and looked around his bedroom with widened eyes

“what the fuck?”

Oikawa looked at his alpha with a frown and leaned to the side to grab his glasses in which his hand fell where there would normally be a set of draws. The omega sat up quickly and noticed the empty room.

“I swear if this is Ushiwaka or Tendou… Imma flip… hnnn”

Oikawa grabbed his forehead again. Iwaizumi turned to his mate and rubbed his arm

“let’s just sort your sugars out first before we deal with them”

Iwaizumi stood from the bed and made his way to the door and soon noticed he couldn’t open it. A few shakes of the handle and forceful shoves with his shoulder he grunts as he feels himself getting more pissed off. He looks over to Oikawa who had gone slightly pale and was sat on the edge of the bed holding his head, the alpha growled and started banging on the door

“I SWEAR TO GOD USHIJIMA! IF YOU DON’T LET US OUT RIGHT THIS INSTANT I WILL FUCK YOU UP WHEN I SEE YOU!”

“hnnn please stop yelling Iwa-chan”

Oikawa whimpered as he made a sluggish walk over to his alpha

“I’m sorry, it’s just you don’t look to good. I want to help you out sooner rather than later… I know!”

Iwaizumi made his way over to the window and lifted it open

“I’m gonna climb down the drain pipe and get you out from the other side, okay?”

“what?! Are you crazy?! You can’t-“

Oikawa stopped himself from carrying on as Iwaizumi was already half way out the window. The omega sighed at how reckless his mate was and sat back on the edge of the bed waiting for him to return on the other side of the door.

Iwaizumi jumped from the pipe half way down and landed on his feet, he ran to the front door and got lucky when it was unlocked already from the people who had already left for work. When he burst in through the living room Ushijima, Tendou, Suga, Daichi, Yuuji and Kenma were sat on the sofas. Iwaizumi charged right up to Ushijima who quickly stood

“THINK IT’S FUNNY WHAT YOU’VE DONE?!”

The alpha growled at the taller and followed it with a tut and ran up the stairs to his room

“Oikawa!”

“oh, you’re still alive then…”

The omega moaned through the door as he wasn’t impressed with the alphas actions

“okay, step back I don’t want the door to fly open and hit you”

“okay I’ll just sit back on the bed… and do nothing”

Iwaizumi rolled his eyes at his sulking mate. The alpha gave run ups to the door to open it, with no luck he tried booting it. The door wasn’t budging

“I really shneed sa drink Iwa-ch”

Iwaizumi stood up right and frowned at his mates slurring

“Oikawa, I need you to keep talking to me okay?”

“yeah… kay”

“we will get you a drink and something to eat in no time alright?”

The alpha continued shoulder barging the door

“I… know… I… have… faith…”

 

**_THUD_ **

****

Iwaizumi’s eyes widened

“Oikawa?... Oikawa!!... TOORU ANSWER ME!!”

The alpha frantically slammed himself against the door causing the pack members to come running up the stairs.

“what’s happening?”

Yuuji stepped forward

“Oikawa… he’s… got diabetes… I think he’s collapsed”

Iwaizumi spoke between each slam against the door. Ushijima looked at the mates belongings in the hall way and saw a mini fridge… he stared at it guilty and turned to look at the bedroom door as Daichi and Yuuji barged passed him to help Iwaizumi burst the door open.

With the power of three alphas the door broke open and Iwaizumi darted to his mate lying unconscious on the floor, he knelt beside him and picked his upper half up from the ground. Tendou looked in to the room with worry plastered across his face as the alpha was trying to wake his mate with small slaps to the face. With no sign of the omega waking up Kenma rushes in to the room

“does he have an insulin pen?”

The omega spoke quickly. Iwaizumi nodded

“in the top draw of the dresser”

The alpha spoke with panic as he stared at Oikawa’s pale face. Kenma rushed passed everyone and opened the draw, quickly rummaging through until he found the item. He rushed back to the mates and passed it to Iwaizumi. The alpha thanked the small omega and looked up to everyone who was staring in to the room worried

“could you guys please look away, he wouldn’t forgive me if I did this in front of anyone”

The pack nodded and turned away. Iwaizumi looked back at his mate and lifted his top, he bit the end of the pen off and spat it out, he shakily placed it at the top of his stomach and took a deep breath as he stabbed the pen in to the omegas skin. Within moments the omegas eyes fluttered open and he was looking up and in to the eyes of his alpha. They began to water as everything around him became clear and he saw the expression on Iwaizumi’s face

“I’m… sorry Iwa-chan”

The omega whimpered as he curled himself in to the alphas chest. Iwaizumi wrapped his arms around the shaky omega and held him close

“don’t be sorry, everything is okay now”

The alpha kissed the top of the brunettes head. Oikawa was still shaking in his mates arms when Ushijima walked in to their room and knelt beside the mates

“Oikawa, I’m deeply sorry. I wouldn’t have been so reckless and taken away the things you need in the morning if I’d have known. I made a mistake and took things too far”

Oikawa turned out of his mates chest and faced Ushijima, he looked at him through watery half lidded eyes and made the alpha feel even more guilty for his actions. The omega slowly nodded at him

“is there anything I can do?”

Ushijima offered

“I think he needs to be left alone. Using the pen is usually the last resort and once its been used he needs to be on bed rest”

Iwaizumi explained to the alpha. Ushijima nodded, stood up right and made his way over to the door where everyone else was still looking in panicked. Oikawa had fallen asleep in Iwaizumi’s arms and he decided to lift him and tuck him back in to bed, he kissed his cheek and covered him with an extra blanket before leaving the bedroom.

Everyone made their way down stairs and to the living room. Iwaizumi made a silent walk to the kitchen whilst the rest slouched down on the sofas with a sigh of relief that their pack mate is alright. Daichi groaned in the fact that he was so done with people destroying the house and now he had to buy a new door frame and replacement door too. Suga rolled his head back with a moan

“I hate not working! Its been 2 weeks since I applied for all those jobs and I still haven’t heard a single thing, not one! Not even a rejection email… I just want something ya know?”

The omega pulled his knees to his chest and placed his forehead on top. Daichi looked at him with his head tilted to the side

“don’t worry, I’m sure you will get something soon enough”

The alpha reassured his mate as he rubbed his back. Suga jumped when his phone started ringing, he pulled it from his pocked and answered the unknown number quickly and left the room

“what’s all that about?”

Iwaizumi asked as the head omega ran passed him

“I don’t know, hopefully a job opportunity”

Daichi shrugged

“Suga said he applied for some top brands as well as realistic ones”

Yuuji smiled

“yeah, he thinks he will get a job at Adidas though because of how close it is. It’s closer then Lacoste and the boss will probably like that Suga can get to work easily”

Daichi explained

“Suga really does hate not working, doesn’t he?”

Tendou sat forward on the sofa

“yeah he does, he likes to earn his own money and being around all the stuff he’s interested in”

Daichi smiled at Tendou

“well, if that is Adidas on the phone I hope he gets the job”  

Ushijima commented

“oh my god, oh my god, oh my god, oh my god!!”

Suga came running in to the living room making everyone jump up from their seats. Daichi approached the excited omega and placed his hands on the shorters shoulders

“what’s happened?”

“I have an interview!!!”

Suga squealed in happiness

“that’s great! Where at?”

Daichi smiled

“you’re not going to believe where!!”

“tell me!”

The alpha almost getting as excited as his mate before he even knows where

“PRADA!!!!”

The omega screamed in happiness and started jumping around. Everyone gasped and yelled ‘Prada?!’ in unison and Suga turned to them all humming and nodding in happiness. The pack crowded the omega in a tight hug and congratulated him for having an opportunity to work for a top fashion brand.

“thank you so much, although the closest Prada there is… is about an hour on a train. So, the journey will be long to and from work if I get it. But so worth it!”

The head omega smiled, finally getting a step closer to his dreams.

“when is your interview?”

Kenma asked

“next week on Monday at 1pm, ahhh I’m so nervous! What shall I wear?!”

The silver haired omega slapped each side of his face in horror and the pack looked at the head omega with blushing smiles at how happy he was.

 

** In Tokyo  **

Yaku, Lev, Konoha and Tora were all out shopping in the centre, the excitement of finding out about Kuroo having twins has excited near enough everyone in Tokyo. A lot of people have been out shopping already for the two pups, but no where near as much as Akaashi has been out shopping.

Today Yaku messaged Tora about going in to town and of course he agreed. The mates met Tora and Konoha at the train station and have been shopping around for about an hour. Tora had two bags in one hand and three bags in the other, whilst Lev had four bags in one hand and three in the other. Yaku and Konoha were having a field of a day spending their alpha’s money, once the two refused their mate their card they started spending their own money. The two alphas sighed as their feet began to hurt, but there was no way in hell they were going to stop the two omegas having fun buying for twin pups. The number of matching outfits they had brought was uncanny.

In the next shop Yaku and Konoha ran to the baby section and awed at everything around them. Lev and Tora sluggishly walked through the section looking around at all the tiny outfits until the tall alpha spotted a new born lion onesie. He walked over and rolled all the bag handles on to his wrists, so he could get a better look at it. He held the tiny piece of clothing in his hands and blushed as he imagined how cute a little new born would look in it.

“it’s cute. Maybe we should get it”

Lev jumped and turned to Yaku who had appeared beside him

“oh, er… yeah”

The alpha mumbled as he past the onesie to his mate.

Konoha at the other side of the baby area was loading up a basket with tiny white vests

“babe… I think you’ve got enough vests”

“but… there’s two of them”

“yeah… and you’ve loaded the basket with…”

Tora leaned to the side to see more in to the basket

“there’s like 10 vests in there, not to mention the vests you brought from the other shops we went in”

Konoha looked at his mate with a pout and Tora was weak to all the omegas innocent looks, he rolled his eyes and allowed his mate to continue adding more to the basket. Tora wrapped his arms around Konoha from behind and placed his chin on the omegas shoulder, Konoha hummed as he rests his head to the side on his mates.

“why are you creeping?”

Konoha spoke with a grin

“I’m not creeping, can’t I just love you?”

The alpha placed little gentle kisses up his mates neck

“hnnn, T… Tora, not here”

Konoha spun himself around and slapped his mates arm, Tora chuckled and picked the bags back up that he placed on the floor to cuddle his mate.

“we need to go soon; our table is booked for 4pm and I want to mess you up a little before I shower and change”

Konoha bit his bottom lip and leaned towards the alphas ear

“then let’s go pay. So, you can mess me up… alpha”

The omega whispered. Tora growled playfully in response and grabbed the basket from his mates hand and ran towards the till. Konoha made his way over to Yaku and Lev who were filling their basket up with cat and dinosaur onesies

“hey guys, were gonna get off. This was super fun, we should do it again when Akaashi has a day off work”

Konoha smiled at the two

“yes, I agree!”

Yaku smiled. Konoha bowed to the mates and walked off to the till where Tora was waiting in line with a little bounce.

Yaku turned and looked up to his mate, Lev was scanning the area until he spotted something that peaked his interest. He wondered over to said item and picked it off the hanger with sparkling eyes

“what is it?”

Yaku spoke out as he made his way over to the alpha. When the omega got to the side of him he looked at what he was holding. A blue onesie with a black cat looking up at the moon on it, Lev smiled and turned to his mate

“I think this is perfect, or am I being dumb? Does it make sense?”

Lev looked at Yaku hoping that he wasn’t being misguided

“yes Lev, it makes perfect sense. Tetsurou is the black cat and Kei is the moon. I also think its perfect, grab two”

Yaku smiled as he held up the basket

“can we pay for these and go home now please? The bags are becoming heavy and I’m hungry”

The alpha moaned

“of course,”

The mates paid for everything in the basket and decided to get a bus home.

Once they got indoors Lev dropped the bags down by the staircase and slouched himself on the sofa in the living room. Yaku sighed and picked the bags back up and walked in to the living room and as he passed his mate he was startled when he was grabbed suddenly and forced to sit on the alphas lap

“Lev! What are you doing? You made me drop the bags”

The taller didn’t answer his mate, instead he pulled him in close and buried his head in the shorters neck. Yaku frowned at the alphas actions and pulled away slightly

“what is it? Is something wrong?”

“no…”

“hmmm okay, so why you are being clingy?”

“can’t I just cuddle my mate without it being weird?”

Lev looked in to the eyes of his confused omega. Yaku slouched his shoulders and gave in to his mate and wrapped his arms around the youngers neck

“this isn’t normal behaviour. What’s wrong?”

“today made me think”

“about what?”

The omega asked as he tilted his head to the side, still keeping eye contact with his mate who was now blushing

“about… maybe… us having… pups”

“what?!”

Yaku swung himself back in shock and almost fell off the tallers lap, luckily Lev had quite a hold on the omega and was able to stop him from falling.

“pups… Lev? I err… you want us to have pups?”

“of course, I do. You would make the perfect mummy and I would love to see you all round baring my pups”

Yaku blushed at the alphas explanation and turned his head away so that he wouldn’t see how red he had gotten.

“Lev… I too want pups with you…”

The omega whispered quietly, but the alpha heard it loud and clear. A bright smile plastered across his face and he pulled his mate in close and squeezed him tightly

“but… let’s wait. You only have 5 or so months left until you graduate, I want you to focus on your studies first and then… and then we can start trying”

Yaku didn’t look at the alpha as he spoke, there was no way in hell he was going to let Lev see how happy he was that his alpha wants to start a family with him.

“Mori, you don’t understand how happy of an alpha you make me”

“there’s just one thing…”

“oh?”

The alpha pulled out of the tight hold, and this time Yaku was blushing quite plainly

“I… we… need to start practicing… you know… I need to be able to…”

“to what?”

“please don’t make me spell it out…”

“I’m sorry Mori, I really don’t know what you mean”

“the best way for me to be able to conceive it to be… knotted…”

Lev looked at the omega with a slightly stunned face

“but Mori… most of the time you can’t take all of me in… you would have to take me all and then a knot… isn’t that gonna put stress on your body?”

“well, that’s exactly why I said we need to practice, knuckle head!”

Yaku pouted at his mate. Lev was now the one blushing

“I really don’t want to hurt you… but if it’s something you want to practice… then we have plenty of time before we start trying to help you adjust”

The alpha spoke as he pulled the omega back in to his chest. Yaku turned in to Lev’s neck and started kissing it gently

“why don’t we practice now?”

The omega whispered in to his mates ear. Lev growled playfully and spun his head so quick, shocking Yaku as their lips slammed against each other’s in a forceful kiss of passion. Yaku hummed in to the kiss and Lev smiled the whole way through as he ran his hand under the omegas top and up to his chest, circling his nipple with the tip of his index finger and lightly pinching it between his thumb.

“hmmmm… let’s take this upstairs- wooo”

Lev stood with Yaku’s legs wrapped around his waist and carried him to the bedroom, all whilst the omega was sucking a small hickey in to the crook of the alphas neck. Once he pulled away from the perfect circular bruise he ran his tongue across it and purred before Lev laid him down on the bed and climbed on top of him. Yaku placed his hand on the side of Lev’s face and smiled up at him as the alpha closed his eyes and leaned in to the touch, the omega pulled his mates head closer to his and their lips placed gently against each other’s. Yaku hummed in to the kiss as Lev ran his tongue against the bottom of his mates lips asking for permission to enter, which Yaku happily obliged. Their tongues began entwining in a sloppy passionate kiss, a bit of drool escape the omegas mouth and trickled down his chin. Lev pulled away and smiled before he trailed kisses down the smallers neck and to his collarbone, as he popped each button open of the omegas shirt he followed each bit of exposing skin with soft kisses, all the way down to his stomach. The alpha smiled knowing that one day the omega will be filled with his pup or pups and continued kissing his stomach. Yaku grabbed Lev’s head with both hands making him look up at him. The omega was smiling, and the alpha made his way back up the smallers body with kisses and little bites. As he came to the omegas little nipple he ran his tongue over it in little cat flicks, Yaku moaned quietly and placed his hands behind his head allowing the alpha to do as he pleased.

Lev continued to flick his tongue over the nub until it hardened, he growled once it did and began to mirror what he did on the neglected one all whilst twisting and playing with the already abused nipple. Yaku whimpered and arched his back slightly pushing the nipple in to the alphas mouth, Lev smirked and began nibbling at the hardened nub. The sound of his mate humming in enjoyment was exciting the alpha even more and he pulled back a bite making the nipple raise and ping back down. Yaku shivered a gasp and placed his hand on top of the alphas that was pinching the other nipple. At that the alpha began squeezing harder and pulled his mouth completely away from the previously bitten nipple to grip it between his finger and thumb to do the same.

The alpha had managed to spread the omegas legs and was kneeling between them as he pinched and twisted at his now sensitive nubs

“one day these will be too sensitive and tender for me to do this”

The alpha commented as he looked at the squirming omega through dilated eyes. Yaku looked at his alpha getting a kick out of teasing the omega through his weak spot and bit his bottom lip

“but for now, hnnngghh”

The omega got cut off when Lev gave a particularly hard pinch and he arched his back with a shiver

“I’m sorry Mori, what was you saying?”

Lev smirked at the panting omega

“keep… going…”

Yaku half begged the alpha. Lev towered over the omega once again and nibbled on the first abused nipple whilst twisting and pinching the other. The alpha gave a hard-sloppy suck and lick before he proceeded with the nibbling. Yaku was letting out sweet moans under the alphas control and ran his fingers through the tallers silver hair.

Once the alpha had imitated his actions on both the nipples he pulled back and smirked at how swollen and red they had gotten. Yaku was whimpering for more contact as he held his arms up, Lev began unbuckling the omegas belt and undoing his jeans, pulling them down slowly over his bulge that appeared under his boxers. The alpha licked his lips and pulled the boxers down with the jeans and threw the clothing across the room on to the floor. Yaku yelped in excitement and watched as the alpha eyed up his fully-grown erection

“does my alpha want a taste?”

Yaku teased as he gripped his dick and began pumping up and down. Lev grabbed the omegas hand that had a hold around the erection and shook his head

“let me”

The alpha licked his lips and ran his tongue over the tip. Yaku gasped and flung his head back in to the pillows, he placed his hands-on top of the tallers head and grabbed bunches of his hair as he made his way lower down the omegas shaft, taking the erection in fully and allowing it to slide right down his throat at ease. Lev began to bob his head up and down as he circled his tongue around the erection, Yaku gasped as his leg muscles tensed and closed around the alphas body. Lev hummed around the omegas member as he felt the smallers legs wrap around him

“ugghhhnnn… s… so good. Hnnnnn”

Yaku moaned out as he dropped his hands from the alphas hair and gripped the bed sheets beneath him. Lev pulled off with a pop and grabbed one of the legs wrapped around him and ran his tongue up the inner thigh all the way to his knee, Yaku shivered and groaned out as his dick started leaking pre-cum.

“show me”

Lev spoke as he kissed down the omegas thigh

“how flexible”

The alpha continued kissing

“you are again”

He spoke before sucking a hickey on the upper part of the omegas inner thigh. Yaku gasped and arched his back

“h… how?”

The omega asked

“I can… put my leg behind my head?”

Yaku added and Lev sat up intrigued

“how about both?”

The alpha questioned as he leaned forward

“I can do both… but you will need to tie my ankles if you want to keep them there…”

Yaku blushed as he looked to the side. Lev bit his lip and jumped up running to the wardrobe and grabbing his school tie, he rushed back to the bed giddily holding the tie out as he bounces on his feet. Yaku looked at him plainly and sighed

“you know… you’re going to have to tie them, right?”

“oh right… yeah!”

The alpha smiled. Yaku shook his head and sat up grabbing one leg and putting it behind his head

“wow, it’s been a while since I’ve stretched like this”

The omega grunted as he grabbed his other leg and placed it behind his head with the other one. Lev growled in excitement. He stepped forward and tied the omegas ankle’s together in a tight double knot. Yaku bit his lip and rolled himself back so that he was laying down and his head was resting on his feet. Lev ran his fingers lightly down the back of the shorters thighs and felt his mouth fill with saliva as he positioned himself at the bottom of the omega and saw his very exposed slick leaking hole.

“hmmmm Mori… you look so good, I just want to have a taste”

“then taste me… alpha”

Yaku bit his bottom lip as he gazed in to the alphas dilated eyes. Lev placed his hands on either of Yaku’s thighs and pushed down and up making the omegas hips raise ever so slightly. The alpha hummed and lowered himself close to the ring of muscle and ran his tongue straight over it, collecting the omegas slick and swallowing it with a hum.  

“so good”

The alpha grunted and dove straight in to running his tongue over the small hole in quick flicks making Yaku gasp out moans with every contact. Lev stopped and sighed in satisfaction before he wiggled his tongue in to the tight hole, Yaku whimpered and wiggled his hips for more. The alpha pushed his tongue all the way in and felt the omegas tight ring of muscle squeeze around his tongue. With a growl Lev began bobbing his head back and forth thrusting his tongue in and out of his mate.

“ughhh… oh… god! Lev… hnnngh… yes!”

The omegas thighs began to shake, and his head went further back in to his feet. The alpha squeezed his grip he had on the back of Yaku’s thighs and ran his teeth around the leaking hole whilst sucking and slurping.

“please… Lev… need… you”

The alpha pulled his tongue out and wiped his chin from slick and drool

“as you wish”

Lev stood from the bed and striped down completely and gave his painfully hard erection a few strokes before he positioned himself against his mates twitching hole. As he pushed the tip in Yaku moaned out and bucked his hips up, the alpha chuckled and pulled out leaving the omega a whimpering mess

“wh… what are you doing? P… put it back in”

Yaku partly begged. Lev pushed the tip back in and pushed a little further before he pulled back out again

“ALPHA PLEASE! S… stop teasing! I need your big cock inside me!”

The omega let off needing pheromones and the alpha growled at the scent

“its not like you to let out pheromones like that”

“hnnnn, what can I say… I need you”

Yaku spoke through groans. Lev bit his lip and pushed himself back inside, he managed to get half way until the omega moaned out that the alpha was hitting his sweet spot. Lev began thrusting his hips in to his mate and grunting at how tight he was, Yaku’s eyes were squeezed shut as his mouth opened with each thrust.

“untie… m…my ankles… please”

Yaku panted and the alpha leaned over his mate and kissed him gently on the lips as he reached one arm up and undone the tie. The omega jolted as his ankles became free and he wrapped his legs around the alphas waist and pulled him in closer

“now, I need you to enter me fully”

Yaku ordered

“but Mori… I”

“look… I can take all of you inside me during my heats, and I can also take you in when you have a rut… I need to be able to take you all in and your knot if ughhhhnnnnn Lev… your-“

“oh sorry, I couldn’t help but thrust a little bit”

The alpha blushed and Yaku smiled and shook his head

“as I was saying… if we want to try for a pup in the future I need to be able to take all of you and your knot”

“that’s true… okay but if it hurts or your uncomfortable in any way please tell me”

The alpha spoke as he caressed the omegas cheek with his knuckles, Yaku closed his eyes and purred in to the touch. Lev rubbed the omegas legs that are wrapped around his waist

“are you ready? I’ll go slow”

Yaku nodded in response and the alpha started to push himself further in to his mates tight pulsing hole.

“huuuuh… nnnnghhh… ah-uh… hmmmm”

The omega arched his back and clenched his teeth as tears escaped and trickling down each side of his face.

“shall I stop?”

Lev slowed down and looked at his mate worried

“n… no. I’m fine… keep going”

The alpha looked down and noticed another 3 more inches were left and he looked around the room in thought. He pursed his lips and squeezed his eyes shut and thrust himself fully in to his mate. Yaku’s eyes shot open and his mouth opened in a silent scream as his nails dug in to the alphas arms, Lev groaned as the omegas nails trailed down his arms leaving nice red lines, but he allowed his mate to do so as the pain he was feeling was probably worse. Yaku whimpered out a pained moan and gasped to catch his breath

“maybe this isn’t a good idea… I’ll just pull out-“

“NO! don’t you dare pull out… I’ve hnnn… got this… just give me a minute”

“all the time Mori, please don’t force yourself”

A few minutes went by with Yaku taking deep breaths and wiggling his hips slightly to get used to the intrusion. Lev on the other hand was going red in the face and sweat formed across his chest and ran down to his stomach from resisting the urge to move. The alpha never wanted to hurt his mate, but he knew that the omega was stubborn and wasn’t going to back down from this, so he was also trying his best in the situation.

Lev grunted and opened his eyes to see Yaku blushing and breathing deeply, a look of passion in his eyes

“Mori?”

“Lev… it… feels so good… please… move”

The alpha raised his eyebrows and nodded quickly. He began thrusting his hips back and forth and it wasn’t long until the omega started screaming out moans of pure pleasure and ecstasy. Yaku’s body was rocking up and down with each in and out thrust Lev was performing, the alpha grunted each time he felt himself deep inside the omega. This was turning Yaku on more knowing his mate was getting fully satisfied.

“flip me alpha!”

Lev pulled himself out and grabbed a hold of the omegas hips and in one quick motion flipped him on to his stomach, he raised his hips and positioned himself at the shorters abused hole.

“in one go! Shove it in!”

Yaku begged and Lev slammed himself straight in to his mate. The omegas mouth opened in a silent scream and he left his chest against the mattress and his arms flopped to either side of him as his presenting hole was getting thrust in to at a rapid speed.

Lev slowed down his pace and began rolling his hips back and forth in to his mate

“hnn… I’m getting close”

Yaku bit the bedsheets beneath him and held the fabric between his teeth. Lev ran his hand around the omegas waist and placed his hand at the bottom of the shorters stomach, he smiled at the thought of one day their being life growing inside his mate, he grunted as he proceeded rolling his hips, he felt his knot begin to grow and noticed that the omega had also felt it when he whimpered out. The alpha slowed down even more and closed his eyes really enjoying the feeling of his mates inner walls tightening around him as he was cumming over the bedsheets and vibrating from the orgasm the taller was happily making him go through

“huuh… nnnggghh”

The alphas knot began forming and he panted

“knot me alpha!”

Lev’s eyes opened, and he grunted as he pushed his forming knot in to the omegas tight hole causing Yaku to whimper out a moan of satisfaction as he felt the alpha spew his hot thick cum inside him. Lev carefully fell on top of the shorter and rolled them on to their sides to wait out the knot. The alpha wrapped his arms around his panting mate and they laid in silence coming down from their high.

Once Lev’s knot deflated he pulled out from the omega and they both grunted simultaneously. Yaku turned his head to look at the alpha with a smirk

“told you I could do it”

He turned back to face the other way all smug

“yeah, you did. But you had me super worried, you looked like you were in pain at one point”

“it wasn’t pain as such… it was more an uncomfortable stretch. I’m totally lying I thought you was going to rip me in half, your massive!”

“what?!”

“I’m just kidding”

“now I’m really confused… was you in pain or not?”

Lev looked at the back of Yaku’s head worried and confused. The omega turned his whole body around and snuggled in to the alphas chest

“it didn’t hurt because you were patient and looked after me”

Lev wrapped his arms tightly around his mate and kissed him on the top of his head with a smile

“always”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey readers! I hope you enjoyed this chapter! now I cant decided if I want my next chapter to start with Bokuto and Akaashi or Konoha and Tora! so please leave a comment below on what you guys would like and ill go for the majority vote :D either way both mates will have a nice section on them in the next chapter 
> 
> anyway! please let me know what you think of this chapter in the comments and I really hope you enjoyed the smut :D   
> please follow me on twitter @HaikyuuTrash11 where I post about Haikyuu stuff, wildest dreams updates and hints to what is happening in the next chapters   
> also on tumblr if you don't have twitter, tumblr name haikyuutrash11
> 
>  
> 
> until next time!


	60. Times Out And About

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wooooohooooo chapter 60! oh my god readers!! thank you all for sticking with me and leaving such kind and encouraging comments

** May 12th at Bokuto and Akaashi’s apartment  **

It was the morning, Akaashi was still sound asleep, purring away in the silent room. Bokuto was sat up with his back resting against the head board, staring in to space as he was still trying to wake up fully. The alpha jolted out of his daze when Akaashi rolled on to his back with a hum, still asleep as Bokuto leaned over and stroked his cheek.

Bokuto turned back to his original position and leaned to the side for his phone, he rolled his head around to loosen off his stiff neck and unlocked the device. Once he saw the date his eyes widened slightly, and he looked over to Akaashi’s bedside table at the picture of a cherub in a beautiful golden frame. He smiled to the side and leaned over his mate to grab it. He sat back and ran his thumbs over the picture, he laid back down and pulled the duvet from his mate and lifted his top up to expose his stomach. He placed the frame on his skin and rested his head on the omegas stomach to look at the picture. The alpha then placed the picture face down and hummed slightly

“I’m sorry I didn’t get to meet you cherub… you must have been too perfect for this world little one”

Bokuto whispered to the picture frame. What the alpha didn’t know was that Akaashi had woken up and was looking down at his mate resting on his stomach with the picture of cherub, his eyes began to sting as tears pricked at them. The omega held his tears back as he listened to the alpha continue his sweet whispering words

“your mummy and daddy here would have loved you so very very much”

“Bokuto…”

The alpha jumped and looked up at his mate who had his hand cupped over his mouth and tears pouring down his cheeks

“Akaashi, I’m sorry did I wake you?”

The omega shook his head in a silent response as tears continued pouring down his cheeks and running over his cupped hand. Bokuto sat up right once again, bringing the frame with him and pulled the omega up and in to his chest

“it’s okay, everything will be alright. Even though Cherub isn’t here with us physically, Cherub will always be in our hearts and looking over us. The little one is loved very much so, by the two of us”

“why… why was you doing that just now?”

The omega asks through a shaky voice as he wiped his tears away

“I just figured that I should spend some time with my pup on his or her birthday”

The alpha spoke as he pulled his mate in closer to his chest. Akaashi sat up and Bokuto passed him the frame. The omega looked at it sadly

“Today is May the 12th, its sort of your birthday precious. 6 years ago today I lost you… you was taken in by the other cherubs and angels that were taken from their parents too soon. I hope their looking after you and that you’re not causing them too much trouble up there. I want you to know that no matter what… you are always on my mind and in my heart, I will never forget you. Happy birthday”

Akaashi kissed the picture and allowed a couple of tears to slip down his cheeks. Bokuto was smiling sadly at his mate and wrapped his arm around his shoulders, bringing him close enough to place a long kiss on the top of the omegas head.

“let’s get dressed and go out. I’m sure our pup wouldn’t want us upset and sulking on their birthday”

“yeah, your right. There is something I really want to do”

“what’s that?”

“I want… to do… some… more… shopping for the twins!”

Akaashi smiled at his alpha. Bokuto smirked at his mate and shook his head

“do you not think you have brought enough stuff already?”

Bokuto regretted his words almost instantly when Akaashi looked at him horrified. He wishes he could shove what he said back in his mouth and swallow them to reply with a different answer

“enough. Stuff. Already???”

“okay, I was wrong! Let’s go shopping”

“okay!”

Akaashi smiled at the alpha and jumped out of bed to get ready.

Once the mates were dressed and ready they left the flat which was once Kuroo’s and made their way to the train station so that they could head to Shinjuku. One of the best districts to go shopping in. The alpha had already braced himself for carrying lots of bags around, but anything that made his mate happy. Especially today.

After getting on a busy train, making their way through the giant station, walking far and wide, window shopping, stall browsing and five shops later Bokuto was shattered and feeling the strain of holding six bags in one hand and seven in the other. He was groaning and just wanted to sit down for five minutes. Akaashi noticed how much his mate was sweating and offered to treat him to lunch before they went to the last shop he had in mind. It was a giant 5 story high shop dedicated to everything babies. Anything you could think of, or even not think of was in this store and Akaashi just knew that it was going to be the last place he shopped for the twins, that was until they were born and getting bigger.

The mates sat outside a coffee shop and the omega ordered them both an iced coffee and a small bowl of noodles with sliced beef placed neatly on top. Bokuto was thankful that he was relieved from the weight of all the bags and sucked almost half the cold coffee through the straw with a satisfying ‘ahhh’ once he was done and placed the drink back on the table. The alpha scoffed back the noodles in an animalistic kind of way and Akaashi watched him with a raised eyebrow as he delicately picked a few strands of noodles up with his chopsticks and slurped them in quietly. Akaashi knew his mate wasn’t one to eat out in public with, but at this point and being in a relationship with the owl for so long the omega didn’t really give a damn. He would look at the alpha in a way of ‘how are you eating that fast?’ rather than ‘I can’t believe you’re eating like that…’

Once the mates were done Akaashi lightly tapped tissue over his mouth to rid any food remanence, Bokuto on the other hand wiped his mouth on his sleeve and thanked the omega for the drink and meal. Akaashi shook his head and smiled at his mate before standing

“shall we?”

“yeah, just give me a minute to collect all these bloody bags”

The alpha jokingly rolled his eyes at the omega.

They made their way to the shop Akaashi was super excited about going in and the omega grabbed a basket from the front and smiled at his mate

“I’m going to go to the second floor and get some bits from there. Shall we say meet back at the ground floor in”

The omega looked at his watch that Bokuto had gotten him

“half an hour?”

Akaashi added

“sure, sure. I’ll just grab a basket for myself and erm… hope for the best? Before we part though… am I getting for new born or tiny baby? Oh wait… there’s also 0-3 months! Which one do I get?!”

Bokuto half panicked as he really had no clue on baby sizes. Akaashi chuckled at his mate

“I would advise you get 0-3 months in case Tsukishima has long babies. The twin’s parents are both lanky so its inevitable that they will inherit that gene”

The omega smiled as he turned from his alpha and made his way upstairs. Bokuto turned in to the isles of baby clothes and was over whelmed by the rows and rows of baby clothes, all colour co ordinated and placed neatly on either hangers or folded perfectly on top of shelfs. The alpha walked back and forth the isles lost as anything and clearly out of place

“can I help you with anything sir?”

A small male omega with a bump approached the silver streaked alpha. Bokuto turned around and noticed the workers baby bump bulging through his uniform top

“wow! Should you be working whilst pregnant?”

“oh, ahaha actually I’m not due my leave for another month and a half”

“a month and a half?!”

Bokuto gasped and stepped back

“but, you look like your almost ready to drop!”

The omega blushed in response

“well… erm… I’m pregnant with twins so I look bigger then normal pregnancies with one pup”

The worker admitted as he ran a hand over his pump with a smile as he looked down. Bokuto smiled at the omega boy and thought to himself that he looked rather young

“I do actually need some help. My Bro is going to be a dad to twins in a few months and I’m really stuck on ideas what to buy them”

The worker looked at the alpha with sparkling eyes

“I have just the section!”

The omega grabbed Bokuto’s hand and pulled him all the way to the other side of the store

“here! This section is dedicated to twins and were actually on a sale in this part at the moment. I’ve got my girls so many matching outfits that I no longer have the space for my own clothes in the wardrobe”

The omega chuckled as he kept a hand on his bump

“aww your having two girls? You and your mate sure are gonna have your hands full”

Bokuto grinned at the omega but saw the workers smile drop in a saddened frown

“I’m sorry… did I say something?”

“oh! No, no. It’s just… I don’t have a mate. These two little girlies were a… erm. Well I was out… and my heat”

“don’t worry, you don’t need to explain, I think I get it”

The alpha looked at the small omega boy with a saddened expression

“I must look so stupid right now”

The omega spoke as he rubbed his bump not making eye contact with the alpha

“no, you don’t look stupid at all. It’s not your fault that an alpha couldn’t control themselves around you in time of need. A time that you needed help”

“well the thing is… it was a male beta so… he could have controlled himself”

The alpha felt slight anger bubble up inside him. A beta attacked the poor omega boy when he was in heat, he took advantage of his venerable state. Bokuto hated people like that, more then the average person would hate it. It could have something to do with what happened to his mate that situations like that are now a touchy subject for him.

“well, look at you now. You seem happy that you have two little girls on the way and your doing a good job already by the sounds of it. Don’t let what happened to you get you down when you got two little miracles out of it that will love their mummy more than anyone else”

Bokuto smiled at the worker. The omega looked up to the alpha with watery eyes and a smile

“your right!”

The omega beamed a massive smile

“I’m Iwaki Hayato, you can call me Yato for short. If you need my help with anything, please don’t hesitate to call me over”

The omega bowed his head as his large bump restricted him from bowing properly

“thank you for your help Yato”

Bokuto bowed towards the shorter and smiled at him as he waddled off to help another customer. The alpha turned to look at all the matching outfits, for boys, for girls and even for one of each. The alpha stood in thought

~ I wonder what sex the twins will be… ~

Bokuto stood with all the bags in his hands and the basket hanging from his arm as he looked around all the different clothes

~ what if they have two boys? Then they would be very protective over their mum… even though Tsukki doesn’t need protecting… that salty omega has some tongue on him. Oh… but what if they have two girls?! I feel as if bro would ground them until their 30 and not allow them to have boyfriends or leave his sight… I feel as if I would be overly protective of them as well. Man, Kuroo can’t give me nieces… but they would be so cuuuute ~

Bokuto stood in a middle of an isle as he thought about how cute Kuroo’s kids would be, whether they were boys or girls

~ if it was one of each then… they would both have their hands full! ~

The alpha shook his head from his thoughts and continued looking around the twin area until he gasped and made a giddy run the best he could with all the bags and basket to two owl onesies. one was white and the other was brown. He smiled at them and couldn’t help but think of him and Akaashi and how special it would be if their nieces or nephews had clothing that represented them. He grabbed the onesies and placed them in the basket followed by other owl items.

The alpha made his way further around the store and spotted a few other items that he just couldn’t resist and placed them in the basket as he giddily skipped around some more of the store

“are you done?”

“ahhhh!”

Bokuto spun around and saw Akaashi standing there with a frown and a look of confusion as he held the basket fully of baby teddies and cot blankets

“Jesus… you scared the crap out of me Akaashi”

The alpha panted

“has it been half an hour already?”

Bokuto added

“actually, its been an hour and a half”

The omega blushed and looked to the side. Bokuto looked at his mate in complete shock and realised how easy it really is to get lost in the world of shopping for babies. The alpha looked around the store and noticed he had almost looked at everything and could almost pin point where certain things/items were. He looked back to the omega and shook his head

“don’t worry about that… let’s erm… let’s go and pay”

The alpha nodded over to the tills and Akaashi smiled at his mate and shrugged his shoulders as he turned and made his way over.

Once the mates had finished and left the store Akaashi turned to the alpha and offered for them to go home, but Bokuto had a couple of stops he wanted to make first before they got on a train back.

They made their way to a hardware store and an antique shop. Along the way the omega kept asking why he needed the stuff that he had bought, in which the alpha kept replying with ‘you’ll see’ Akaashi began pouting on the journeys to each destination Bokuto was so determined to go, and if the place didn’t have what he wanted or if it wasn’t the exact thing he had in mind, then he would leave it and drag the omega to another shop. Not like Akaashi could complain anyway, he had been dragging him around all sorts of shops since the moment they found out Tsukki was pregnant.

Once the alpha was satisfied with the items he got, they made their way to the train station and back home. Bokuto groaned as he walked up the stairs with his hands and arms full of bags and even Akaashi was holding a couple bags in each hand. The omega chuckled quietly but loud enough that it caught the olders attention. Bokuto turned to look at his mate as he continued walking up the stairs on the outside of their flat.

“what you chuckling at?”

The alpha raised an eyebrow

“hearing you groan as you carry the bags, and the fact I’m also carry bags as well… not to mention the amount of stuff I’ve brought previously is just making me think…”

“hmmmm of what?”

The alpha asked as they got to their front door and placed all the bags on the floor to get the keys from his pocket

“how are we going to get all this stuff to them? I actually think I need to stop now. I’m sure were not the only ones that have gone crazy on buying for the twins. Suga would have gone completely insane on spending”

“and Daichi would have been crying as he hands his credit card over to his mate”

Bokuto added to Akaashi’s point with a laugh. He opened the front door, grabbed all the bags and made his way in. The mates made their way to the bedroom and placed all the bags in the wardrobe except for two. Akaashi tilted his head with a frown and asked the alpha what was in them, apart from the obvious shelf that he bought right in front of him. Bokuto turned to the omega with a smile and wrapped his arms around him, Akaashi quietly purred in to the alphas hold and placed his head on his mates chest

“I have a little something I would like to do. Please make yourself something to eat whilst I’m doing it because I’m not sure how long it’s going to take”

Akaashi pulled away and looked his alpha in the eyes

“okay, do you want me to make you anything?”

The omega offered but got a shake of the alphas head as a response. Akaashi left the room and Bokuto made his way over to the bag and emptied the items on the bed. A couple of things he bought from the baby store fell out and he began rummaging around them and grabbed what he got from the antique shop.

After half an hour Bokuto had finished what he was doing and left the stuff on the bed and grabbed the box with the shelf in. He made his way to Akaashi’s side of the bed and pulled the shelf from the box and held it up. It was a corner shelf and the alpha smiled when he saw that it was a perfect fit.

The omega was in the kitchen and preparing himself and Bokuto dinner even though the alpha told him that he didn’t need to. Bokuto asked his mate to move to the side quickly so he could grab the power drill from the bottom cupboard. Akaashi looked at his mate suspiciously as he made his way back to the bedroom.

The omega turned back to the side and continued chopping up some vegetables and adding them to the saucepan.

Half an hour went by with the sound of the drill going in to the wall and making the omega more and more curious. Dinner was finally done, and he dished it up and covered the plates with see through tubs to keep the food warm. Bokuto came out of the bedroom and wiped the sweat from his forehead with his sleeve

“it’s done”

He smiled at the omega.

Akaashi was more then curious as to what his mate had been up to for all this time and made a quick walk over to his mate. The alpha stood behind him and covered his eyes as he guided him in to the room and over to the corner.

“surprise!”

Bokuto removed his hands from Akaashi’s eyes and the omega gasped and slammed his hand over his mouth as his eyes began to water almost instantly.

Bokuto had put the shelf up and on it was a large wooden frame with engraved golden swirls that beautifully decorated the outside. In the frame was a white tiny baby vest with a picture of a cherub in a small box printed on to it. To the right side of the frame was the original cherub picture in a small frame that Akaashi’s parents had given to him, and on the left side of the larger frame was a medium sized cherub teddy that loosely sat resting against the wall to keep it up right. To top off the look the alpha had placed a lit candle at the front of the three items perfectly placed in the middle.

“I thought that maybe every year we could add a little something, and if it begins to look over crowded we could buy a new shelf”

The alpha spoke as he placed an arm around Akaashi’s waist. The omega sobbed in to his hand and swung himself in to the alpha and began crying his eyes out. Bokuto wrapped his arms around his mate and held him tight as he let the fragile omega sob in to his chest.

“I… *hic* I love it… I love it so much! Koutarou… I can’t believe *hic* you have done this, its *hic* its so beautiful!”

The omega continued shaking in his alphas arms as more sobs followed. Bokuto smiled gently and gave his mate a squeeze as he let out relaxing pheromones to calm his omega.

Akaashi had stopped crying and was whimpering in to the alphas chest instead

“I love you and cherub so very very much Keiji. I would do absolutely anything for you and I promise to celebrate our pups birthday every year by adding a little something to the memory shelf. When ever your feeling sad and if I’m not at home, you can cuddle the cherub teddy until I get to you”

The omega nodded his head in to the alphas chest in response to his very sweet words. Akaashi pulled back and looked in to the eyes of the alpha, Bokuto looked down slightly at his mates tear stained cheeks and the look of sadness that was plastered across his face broke his heart. He grabbed his omegas face with both hands and kissed his forehead, the omega hummed through a smile

“I love you Bokuto. Thank you so much for being my rock and not judging me for what happened in my past, thank you for not running away when times have gotten tuff and thank you so much for… for becoming cherubs daddy”

The omega covered his mouth as a couple more tears slipped down his cheeks. Bokuto smiled at Akaashi

“you are the perfect mate anyone could ever ask for. We may not be fated mates but you’re my destiny, you’re the reason I’m still going strong, you’re the reason I am the man I am today, and if it wasn’t for you… I would probably be a mess or not have a clue with what I’m doing with myself. You Akaashi Keiji are my world”

The alpha leaned in and kissed the omega gently on the lips. Akaashi closed his eyes and enjoyed the passionate heat shared between them. As Bokuto pulled away he placed his forehead against Akaashi’s and smiled

“I noticed you dished up two plates of dinner even though I said you didn’t need to”

“oh… err… yeah I couldn’t help it”

The omega blushed

“to be honest, I’m glad you did. All that has given me an appetite and I’m super hungry now!”

Bokuto spoke and as if on que the alphas stomach began grumbling. The alpha blushed and Akaashi chuckled in to his fist

“well, I guess we should get you fed then. It will still be warm, I covered them because I had a feeling whatever you were up to was going to take me a while to comprehend”

The omega admitted as he smiled beautifully at his mate  

“well, you’re always right so…”

The alpha held both his hand up and shrugged with a sort of pout. Akaashi looked at his mate amused and nodded knowing all to well that he is right most of the time

“shall we?”

Bokuto spoke as he held his arm out towards the door. Akaashi nodded with a smile and laced his fingers through his mate as they made their way out of the bedroom to enjoy the delicious dinner that was awaiting them.

 

** At Tora and Konoha’s flat  **

Konoha was pacing around the kitchen finding things to do, he was bored and feeling restless. As he looked around he noticed he had already cleaned everything twice over and sighed before making his way to the living room where Tora was sat on the sofa watching tv with his feet up on the table. The omega looked over to his mate and sighed silently as the alpha didn’t take his eyes away from the boring arse programme he was watching. Well, it was boring in Konoha’s mind, he always wondered how someone could be so interested in watching a programme about swamp people… but if his mate enjoyed it he wasn’t going to judge. But at this point Konoha was bored, he always has to keep busy and do stuff so that he doesn’t feel like he’s going crazy in some way. Even sitting down and watching a film cuddled up to Tora can get troublesome for the active omega.

Konoha slumped himself down at the side of the alpha and sighed loudly as he placed his head on Tora’s shoulder. The alpha turned and kissed him on top of his head

“everything alright?”

“not really…”

“feeling restless?”

The alpha asked gently as he wrapped his arm around his mate. Konoha nodded at him and stared towards the tv and groaned with his nose scrunched up when he saw the people in the swamp, mud everywhere and getting grimy with the lizards and snakes. He watched further as the people on the show began to load their boat with dirty fish and gagged as he saw them flapping around.

“how can you watch this shit?”

Tora laughed at his omegas comment and shrugged as he really didn’t know why he found it so interesting

“to be honest, I think its just seeing how other people live and watch as they do crazy shit to survive. Maybe we should be swamp people?!”

“I don’t bloody think so!”

The omega sat up and looked at Tora horrified, to which the alpha broke in to laughter.

“nice to see your having fun and all… but I’m so bloody bored! I want to do something fun!”

“like what?”

The alpha frowned. Whenever Konoha would say he wanted to do something fun it always meant that he was going to be dragged in to doing something ridiculous and crazy without thinking about the outcome or consequences

“I don’t fancy running from the police again because we were in a restricted area. I also don’t want to go to a haunted house”

Tora added with a shiver at the thought of being in a building with unwanted company. Konoha chuckled slightly as he remembered how fast his mate ran out of the abandoned building screaming from the top of his lungs when he threw a pebble down the hallway to freak him out

“okay… then how about…”

the omega placed his finger on his chin in thought. Tora looked at him with a raised eyebrow and silently prayed that it wasn’t something too crazy. Only because its day time still and he would rather get up to the crazy shit when it was dark so that it’s a less chance of getting caught by anyone.

“oh! I know!”

Konoha jumped up from the sofa and turned to his mate with a cheeky smile

“what?”

Tora asked sceptically

“let’s go to the play park!”

“the play park? Babe… were not 5 years old.”

The alpha raised an eyebrow and smirked to the side

“I’ll race ya”

The omega mirrored his mates expression. Tora jumped up

“you’re on!”

The mates ran to the front door and hurriedly put their shoes on and darted out the door. They ran as fast as they could down the road and around the corner. Tora tried grabbing Konoha’s shirt to slow him down, but the omega had quick reflexes and managed to spin a dodge his way out of the hold. The alpha grunted when his mate got away and took the lead by a good few steps. Tora shook his head and bolted as fast as he could and took over the omega very quickly and stopped when he heard a yelp and turned to see Konoha on the floor holding his ankle and whimpering, the alphas face dropped, and he ran back over to the shaking omega.

“babe, you okay? Did you twist your ankle?”

Tora knelt beside his mate worried. Konoha looked up to the alpha and smirked as he pushed him on his arse, got up and ran towards the play park. Tora’s eyes widened as he got fooled by his mate and jumped on his feet, scurried to get speed back and ran after his mate

“you cheated!”

Tora panted as he caught up to Konoha who was stood hunched over trying to catch his breath back. The omega laughed and stood up straight looking in to the completely empty play park.

“looks like we have this place to ourselves”

Konoha spoke through a smile as he skipped off to the swings. Tora watched as his mate sat on the swing and pouted

“I’m just a lonely omega sat on my own… if only there was sexy alpha around to give me a push”

The omega looked over to his mate and shrugged with a pout. Tora smiled and walked over to the swings

“hey gorgeous. Mind if I give you a push? That is… if you find me sexy”

The alpha shrugged his shoulders with a small smile. Konoha bit his bottom lip and looked Tora up and down

“hmmm… you seem to be just my type actually. Go on, give me a push”

The omega winked at his mate and Tora smiled as he stepped behind his mate and began pushing him. They laughed together and Konoha kept shouting to go higher and the alpha was using his full strength to get his omega as high as he wanted to be. Once he was swinging up high the alpha made his way to the other swing and began to swing himself at a pretty fast and high pace. Konoha looked over to him with a raised brow

“let’s see who can go higher”  

The omega called out

“let’s do it!”

The alpha called back.

They began swinging their legs back and forth quickly, getting their momentum to get higher then the other. They both shouted out thinking they were higher then the other and Tora became shocked when Konoha decided to jump off the swing as he was high up and landed swiftly on his feet

“your turn!”

The omega chuckled, and Tora jumped off as he was mid air and landed on his hands and feet, the omega laughed in to his fist

“just like a cat. Although… I win because I jumped off at higher point then you”

Tora sighed and nodded agreeing with his mate.

“push me on this thing!!”

Konoha ran over to the roundabout and sat on the edge holding the bars either side of him

“you want me to push you on this spinny thing?”

“yup!”

The omega grinned widely. Tora shrugged and made his way over to his mate and started spinning the omega in a circle. Around and around and around and around as Konoha was yelling for him to go faster, screaming of happiness when the alpha grabbed each bar as it past and with his full strength swung him around

“okay! Stop, stop, stop… I think I’m gonna throw up!”

Tora grabbed on to each bar as it past to stop his mate from spinning. Once it had came to a full stop Konoha stood up, but as he went to walk he face planted the floor and groaned. The alpha hurriedly made his way to the side of his mate and knelt beside him

“babe are you okay?”

“hnnnnn”

The omega groaned as he pushed himself up on his arms and burst in to laughter

“that was soooo much fun!”

Tora looked at his mate with a half-smile and sighed a laugh.

“I really don’t know what I’m gonna do with you, ya know?”

“pffft beats me, I never have any idea what I’m gonna do with myself!”

Konoha replied with a laugh as he stood from the ground with the alphas help. The omega kept a hold of his mates hand and pulled him over to the seesaw and made him sit on one end as he walked to the over and swung his leg over to sit on the seat, he placed his legs up and nodded to the alpha to mirror his actions. Tora smiled as he shook his head and positioned himself at the opposite end. They began bouncing up and down and laughing like big kids, Tora smiled at his mate who had a massive smile plastered across his face. He loved the fact that Konoha had this bright, fun, unpredictable side to him, it kept things alive that was for sure.

Tora was thrown off when Konoha did a sudden hard slam down on his end which made the alpha leave his seat and slam back down on his arse

“ahhhghh… that hurt you know!”

The alpha frowned at his mate

“awwww I’m sorry hunny bun”

“hunny bun?”

“yeah, I thought I should call you something soppy… I mean you are acting like a girl”

The omega smirked at his mate as the alpha raised an eyebrow at him

“is that so? Well, lets see how you like it”

Tora slammed down hard on his end causing the omega to raise from his sit and land on his arse heavily, the omega whimpered out and took a sharp breath in as he gritted his teeth

“ohhhh, were playing that game huh?!”

Konoha spoke through his teeth as he looked up at the alpha with an evil glare. Tora looked at his mate with his head tilted to the side wondering what the omega was up to. Konoha raised his arse from his seat and slammed his end down with the full strength of his legs, sending Tora practically in the air, to the point his feet even left the foot rest. The alpha slammed down fully on his arse and growled out in pain, not at the omega, more up to the sky. Konoha chuckled but gasped when he felt the alpha do the exact same thing, slamming him down in to his seat. The omega yelped out a whimper and fell off the seesaw, rolling on to his side as he was on the floor holding the bottom of his back with one hand. Tora’s eyes widened as he gasped and jumped off his end and over to his mate

“oh my god babe, I am so, so, so sorry! Are you okay? Where does it hurt?”

The alpha placed his hand on Konoha’s shoulder and rolled him slightly to see his face and glared at his mate when he saw him grinning at him

“got you!”

The omega burst out laughing at how worried the alpha looked, thinking he had truly caused his mate pain. Tora looked at his mate expressionless and grunted as he turned to look away from him. Konoha pouted and grabbed each side of the alphas face and made him turn to look at him

“sorry, I just wanted to trick you”

The omega spoke as he leaned in and kissed Tora gently on the lips

“forgive me?”

Konoha continued after he pulled away from the alphas lips. Tora smiled and nodded

“of course, I do. I could never stay mad at you. Although you really did make me think I hurt you! If I had actually hurt you…”

Tora looked around the play park

“I would throw myself off the swing head first!”

The alpha continued. Konoha laughed and gave his mate another gentle kiss on the lips and then his cheek before getting up off the floor and dusting himself down from the dirt that had collected all over him from rolling on the ground. Tora copied his actions and looked up as he realised a crowd of children were running in to the play park

“we should probably go now”

The alpha wrapped his arm around Konoha’s waist. The omega looked up to him with a smile and nodded as he rested his head on his shoulder and the mates mate their way out of the park.

As the two walked out from the play park they passed a small bakery with two sets of table and chairs outside, Konoha tilted his head

“how long has that bakery been there?”

“you know… I have no idea”

The alpha replied

“can we check it out?”

“yeah, let’s go”

Tora smiled as he pulled his mate by the waist to cross the road.

As the two entered the bakery Tora stood shocked

“Inuoka?!”

The alpha blurted out causing the omega to stop serving the customer in front of them and turn to the mates

“oh! Hey guys!”

Inuoka smiled and past the change to the customer and told them to enjoy their brownies. Tora and Konoha made their way up to the counter with smiles

“I didn’t know you worked nearby?”

Tora strongly shook the omegas hand, Inuoka smiled at his old team mate

“this is my parents’ bakery, it only opened up a couple of months ago and we’ve already bloomed as a business, its going really well. How have you guys been?”

“Akinori has been keeping me on my toes all day”

Tora smirked at his mate

“I can’t help it if you fall for all my tricks”

Konoha shrugged his arms out. Inuoka chuckled at the mates

“it’s nice to see you guys haven’t changed”

The omega smiled at the mates

“so, what can I get you lovely couple today?”

“oh, we didn’t actually bring any money out with us… we were kinda in a hurry to leave the flat”

Konoha laughed

“don’t worry, this is on me. I would advise you to go for the mango dango’s though or even the apple ones… actually I’ll just give you two of each”

Inuoka smiled at the mates before he turned and grabbed the dango’s on a stick and placed them on a plate. He then turned to the coffee machine and made the two of them a latte each and placed them on a tray

“enjoy!”

The omega bowed to the both of them. Tora grabbed the tray and walked outside with it, he placed it on the table and pulled a chair out for Konoha. The omega thanked him and sat down opposite to where Tora was going to sit.

Konoha picked up the stick with 3 mango dango’s on and took a bite out of the top one. The omega hummed as he closed his eyes with a smile and enjoyed the taste of the creamy fruit filling. Tora grabbed the apple flavour ones and also hummed as he enjoyed the taste of the creamy filling.

“I wonder if Inuoka made them himself?”

Konoha questioned as he took a bite from the second dango on the stick

“well, his parents have always been bakers, so it wouldn’t surprise me in the slightest that he learnt their ways”

Tora spoke with his mouth full of the third apple dango. Konoha smiled at his mate as he finished off his second dango

“I wonder if Inuoka is still with Nobuyuki?”

The omega spoke before he sipped his latte

“well if he isn’t then he’s going to be a single parent”

Konoha all but spat his latte out and over his mate. Tora frowned at him and grabbed the tissue from the tray to pat himself down

“Inuoka is pregnant?”

The omega whispered as he leaned across the table towards Tora. The alpha looked behind him to see Inuoka through the bakery window smiling as he served another customer, he turned back to his mate and nodded

“I can smell it on him, but I’m not sure if Inuoka knows yet… it’s a weak scent but it’s there.”

“oh my god!”

Konoha burst out with a smile

“shhhhhh, keep it down. We don’t want to ruin their own surprise, right?”

Tora smirked at his mate.

“Tora… do you have a gifted nose?”

“I don’t know? When I first met you, I couldn’t tell you was an omega… but then again you were using scent blockers”

Konoha blushed and looked down.

“you know, I remember the first time I saw you clear as day”

Tora smiled at his mate

“oh yeah? What was going through your mind at that moment?”

The omega smirked at his mate. Tora wasn’t one for expressing his soppy feelings on a regular, but when ever Konoha needed him for it, that is just want he does. He expresses himself in a way that only the omega will see, see that vulnerable and loving side to the alpha, a side that Tora keeps hidden under lock and key, as a sort of protection to make sure people don’t take advantage of him, just like his father did.

Tora tilted his head to the side with a smile and sipped his latte

“when the Fukurodani bus arrived at Nekoma I was super excited to go against Bokuto… the amount Kuroo would go on about how he’s ace and captain that wears the number 4 got me pumped to beat him. But soon as your team walked through the gym doors my heart dropped in my stomach and all thoughts of beating Bokuto went right out the window when my eyes were set on you. Soon as you walked in behind Akaashi I couldn’t believe my eyes, you were… perfect. I remember thinking that for a ‘beta’ you looked like an omega, you had the beauty, the grace and the courage. I was so scared to approach you because I didn’t think I would stand a chance, I thought that someone as beautiful as you wouldn’t see anything in a thug looking guy like me. You came from Fukurodani… a school that was known for amazing studies and straight A students, a school for the best of the best in academics and sports, and I was a delinquent from Nekoma. When I approached you your sent threw me off, you smelt like a beta, but you had a slight scent of an omega. But I brushed that aside because I thought maybe it was Akaashi’s scent colliding with yours.”

Tora paused to sip his coffee

“sorry, all this talking is making me thirsty”

The alpha laughed

“it’s okay”

Konoha smiled at his mate as he listened to him with a smile as his head rested on his hand  

“thinking back on it… I even remember the face Akaashi pulled when I said ‘for a beta your as attractive as an omega’ I remember you giving Akaashi a certain look before you turned to me fully and continued a conversation with me. I was shocked that you did carry a conversation with me in all honesty… people take one look at me and run away, but you… you were different, I really felt that I had a chance with you… and by the end of our joint school practice matches you agreed to exchange numbers with me. I spoke to Nobuyuki about you and he was the one that told me not to wait around and to message you. I’m glad he told me to, I was so nervous that you were going to reply with something like ‘I’m not interested’ or ‘I was just being nice’ but when you replied with a day you were free I almost died! Seriously! I fell off my bed and everything!”

Konoha laughed at the expressions his mate was doing with his arms flying around everywhere as he explained.

“that day we met… believe it or not I was super nervous, I was actually shaking whilst I stood at that post box around the corner from the train station. When it got to five past the hour we were meeting I instantly thought you bailed on me… that maybe I had been set up… but something over powered that feeling even more”

“what?”

Konoha leaned forward intrigued in what the alpha was telling him

“I felt that all my doubting feelings were wrong and that I had more faith in you that you were a nicer greater person then that. That all the feelings I had towards you… maybe you had towards me too. Maybe at that time I was being stupid, but I really felt hopeful. That was when you walked around the corner with a smile on your face… I stopped shaking and I stopped being nervous. It was like everything I had ever been afraid of disappeared and I was really feeling alive and in the moment with you, like no one else existed and I was with you in Tokyo… one of the busiest places in the world… it was just you holding my hand… in a city filled with no one.”

Tora smiled as he looked down in to his latte. He sipped his drink and looked up to Konoha who was looking at him with a soft smile

“that day was also the day I found out you was actually an omega… I was so scared”

“you were scared?”

Konoha softly spoke as he raised an eyebrow

“yeah, I was scared for your safety… I was scared that I wasn’t going to be able to help you, I was scared that you were going to think different of me if I couldn’t control myself, I was scared that… I was scared that you were scared. The moment you dropped to your knee’s and gasped for breath, the moment you whimpered and yelped out that you were hot… that’s when your scent completely changed. The scent blockers you were using were over powered by your heat and I was shocked, scared, worried and all I wanted to do was get you somewhere out the way. When I took you back to mine and placed you on my bed… the moment I went to walk away, and you yelped for me to come back I was shaking again, I could feel my inner alpha growling inside me to take you, to make you mine, to claim you as my omega. I wanted to get away, I tried forcing myself forward, but I couldn’t move. Then you whimpered out for me again and I turned to see your helpless face, your tear stained cheeks and your shaking body. I wanted to help you so bad”

The alpha bit his bottom lip and jolted when Konoha placed his hand over Tora’s clenched fist

“and you did help me, you cuddled me all night. You let out your pheromones to keep me calm and you let me pleasure myself without touching me the whole time. You were amazing, and I appreciate you for that”

The omega smiled at his mate. Tora placed his hand over the top of Konoha’s and smiled back at him

“I never knew you had all those feelings towards me, I’m sorry I’m such a handful at times”

“you’re my handful and I wouldn’t change you for the world”

Tora beamed a massive smile.

Konoha leaned forward and gently kissed his alpha on the lips

“eeeew no lovely dovey kissing outside the bakery!”

Inuoka smiled at the mates as he came to clear their table. The two laughed and sat back in their chairs as the omega placed the empty plates and cups on the tray

“I hope you guys enjoyed the dangos-“

Inuoka cut himself off as he slammed his hand over his mouth and ran back in to the bakery. Tora looked over to Konoha with a smirk and a raised eyebrow. Konoha looked at the alpha with his mouth wide open in a giant smile.

 

** Privately hired restaurant in the middle of Tokyo **

“what do you mean you have found someone for me to marry already?!?!”

Daisho slammed his fists on to the table, causing his parents wine to almost spill over and the cutlery to rattle

“will you calm down Suguru”

The snake featured boys mother spoke eloquently as she sipped red wine from her glass

“your mother and I have been in contact with a wealthy family that lives in the country side, and they just so happen to have the perfect partner for you”

Daisho’s alpha father spoke as he cut in to his haddock

“what the hell!”

The younger alpha stood from his seat in anger

“will you sit down boy”

The female alpha spoke to her son as she looked at him in disapproval. Daisho sighed and slumped back in to his seat.

“this family has arranged marriages for generations and they have always gone perfectly. Your mother and I were an arranged marriage and we love each other very much. We won’t have the tradition ruined because you are being disobedient.”

Daisho sighed at his dad and looked away as he crossed his arms over his chest.

“fine… tell me about them.”

The younger alpha sulked and slurped up his well-presented noodles.

“well, he is a male omega and-“

“ehhhhh not interested! I’m not in to male omegas. I prefer female omegas and male betas. Better luck next time”

The alpha interrupted his dad and slurped more of his noodles loudly to annoy both his parents

“I have had enough of your attitude Suguru! You will hear your father out and you will meet this male next week!”

The female scowled towards her son. Daisho stared silently at his mum and then turned back to his dad with an inhale

“continue, father.”

“this male omega has a twin brother who is an alpha”

“what are the odds…”

Daisho interrupted yet again and received another evil glare from his mum. The younger alphas dad rolled his eyes before continuing

“his name is Miya Osamu, he is about a year younger then you. His parents both have well paying jobs and you both meet the criteria. Although the boy may be a little hard to handle the first time we meet him as his parents have not yet explained to him about the arranged marriage or the meeting of his new alpha next week”

“and if I don’t like him?”

“if you don’t like him the first time then we will arrange more meetings and dates with him, so you can get to know each other better. Were not bad guys here, were just thinking what’s best for you as are his parents. If you don’t like each other after a few meetings, then you will not have to marry him”

Daisho’s mum explained

“really?”

The green haired alpha looked at his mum with a raised eyebrow

“really.”

She smiled at her son

“fine. I’ll meet him”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> heeeeeeey readers! I hope you enjoyed this chapter :D  
> please let me know what you thought in the comments :D  
> each comment is greatly appreciated!
> 
> until next time!


	61. Heated Times

** May 19th at Inuoka’s  **

**_Beep beep beep beep_ **

**_Beep beep beep beep_ **

**_Beep beep beep beep_ **

**_Beep beep beep beep_ **

Inuoka groaned as he rolled over in his bed with an arm stretched out far enough to slam his hand on to his alarm clock. He pulled the duvet over his head and groaned once again. He wiped his eyes clean from sleep and threw the duvet off him, sitting up slowly he yawned before standing up and getting dressed.

Once dressed he leaned on the edge of his bed and cupped his mouth with his hand and took shaky deep breaths, his eyebrows were frowned, and his eyes began to water as he held back the bile that was building up in his throat

The omega rushed to the bathroom and within minutes was emptying his stomach down the toilet. He coughed and retched as the taste was unbearable. Soon as he felt like it was over he flushed the toilet and placed the lid down. He sat on top and sighed as he looked around the bathroom through blurry vision until he spotted pregnancy tests on his mums shelf.

The omega frowned in thought and was trying to remember his last heat, the last time he saw Nobuyuki before he had to go away for work again. That was one thing that Inuoka really hated, was the fact that his alpha worked out of Tokyo and wasn’t able to see him as often as he wanted, and when the alpha was back in Tokyo it would only be for a week or two before he had to go back to work for a month or more.

Inuoka stood from the toilet and made his way over to the box of tests, he removed one and gulped loudly.

A few minutes went by which felt like hours to the omega as he took the test and waited. He sat on the floor, back up against the bath and the test on top of the toilet. Inuoka was shaking in nerves as he reached to retrieve the stick, he kept his thumb placed over the result and took a few deep breaths before removing it.

The omegas eyes widened when he saw two pink lines indicating that it was in fact positive. Inuoka’s breathing picked up as tears poured down his cheeks in a silent cry. He dropped the test on the floor and pulled his knee’s up to his chest and cried into his hand, whilst the other one was placed on his stomach clutching at his shirt.

Inuoka cried silently in the toilet so neither one of his parents heard him, subtly gasping as he was trying not to hyperventilate. He lowered his knees and shakily picked the test back up, holding it in both hands he just stared down at the result. He pulled his phone from his pocket and scrolled down to Nobuyuki’s name, just as he was about to hit call he cancelled all his actions and placed his phone back in his pocket, not wanting to interrupt his alpha whilst at work, and this is something he wanted to talk to him about in person.

The omega stood from the floor and placed the test in his back pocket before walking over to the sink and splashing his face with cold water to rid the swelling and puffiness around his eyes. Even though you could tell Inuoka had been crying he shook his head and made his way down stairs calling for his mum, to which his dad answered that she was out getting kitchen utensils.

“is everything okay son?”

The omegas dad stood from the kitchen table worried about the look of his son with red puffy eyes. The beta made his way over to the omega that looked like he was going to burst in to tears again and wrapped his arms around him

“actually… dad… no… I’m… I’m”

Inuoka allowed tears to escape his eyes and lightly trickle down his cheeks

“hey, hey, hey. What’s wrong? You know you can talk to me, right?”

His dad pulled back and placed his hands on the omegas shoulders to look at him. Inuoka pulled the test from his back pocket and shakily passed it to his dad. The beta took the item and looked down at it and once he saw the positive symbol his eyes widened

“I see…”

“I… I’m scared…”

Inuoka’s dad looked at him sadly and guided him to the chair at the side of the kitchen table. He sat next to him and waited a moment before saying anything as his son looked so fragile and scared

“so, how far gone are you?”

The beta asked. Inuoka looked up at his dad, he was the spitting image of him only older. The omega wondered to himself if that’s what he looked like when he was worried or concerned, he looked back down to his knee’s

“I… I don’t know… I think maybe 1 month or a month and a half”

The omega shrugged

“well that’s good. It’s not to late to have an abortion.”

“what?!”

Inuoka looked up in shock at his dad

“well you didn’t expect to keep it did you? Your alpha is never in Tokyo, he’s a working man who wouldn’t want his career jeopardized by having a pup at such a young age. Nobuyuki would tell you to get rid of it and wait until your married and living together. Plus, your still a third year in school taking your exams. Do you really want to ruin your life?”

“ruin my life?! Dad… a pup wouldn’t ruin my life! And you don’t know Nobuyuki would tell me to get rid of it. Don’t talk like you know my alpha! Don’t assume he wouldn’t want a pup with me!”

Inuoka stood from his chair as his outburst erupted more then he ever had before. The beta stood from his seat annoyed that his son had the cheek to yell at him like that.

“if you keep this pup you will ruin everything! Your too young!”

The man made his way to the omega. Inuoka looked at his dad with upset plastered all over his face

“I hate you dad-“

The omega was cut short when he received a back hand across his face, Inuoka grabbed his check and looked at his dad who was looking in shock that he lashed out like that. Yuuto wasn’t a bad man, he loved his son and family very much, but he had problems on showing extreme emotion. Of course, he didn’t want his son to abort his grandchild. But right now wasn’t the time to be having children, not with Inuoka still being at school and his alpha being far away all the time.

“I’m sorry I didn’t mean to hurt you… it’s just-“

“shove it dad! I thought you would understand how I felt! This is why I wanted to talk to mum. Your nothing but a waste man that ugghhhh”

Inuoka was pinned by his throat against the kitchen door. The omega looked at his dad through fearful eyes, a hand on top of his stomach instinctively to protect his pup and body shaking. Yuuto gasped and let go of his son, Inuoka gasped and ran to the door and out the house. The last thing the omega heard was his dad coursing himself loudly.

He ran and ran and ran until his phone started ringing. The omega leaned up against a wall outside someone’s house and tried catching his breath before he grabbed his phone from his pocket. Inuoka’s eyes widened when he saw it was a call from none other then his alpha. The two weren’t bonded yet so it was just a coincidence that he called at this time of distress. Inuoka gulped and shakily hit answer

“h… hello?”

“pumpkin! I’m back in Tokyo for a couple of weeks! Are you free?”

“No… Nobuyuki… hah… I… I can’t do this…”

“what? Where are you? Is everything okay? What’s happening?”

“I… *hic hic* I can’t… I need *hic* I need my alpha*

Inuoka dropped to his knees crying. One arm on the floor to keep him up and the other one just about keeping the phone to his ear

“pumpkin send me your location and I’ll be right there!”

The omega gasped slightly and removed his phone from his ear to send his location, once it was sent he dropped his phone on the floor and continued crying, now with both hands on the floor as he knelt and kept balance trying to hold back a scream.

Moments went by and the omega heard multiple thudding as if things were being dropped on the floor in front of him, when he looked up he saw Nobuyuki dropping his luggage and suitcase inches away from him. Clearly the alpha had just arrived in Tokyo and wanted to see his mate right away, which made Inuoka’s fragile self break even more. Nobuyuki dived to his knees in front of his crying mate and wrapped his arms around him letting him cry in to his chest

“I’m sorry… I’m so, so, so sorry… I-“

“shhh shhh shhh. Don’t try to speak, just focus on calming down first, okay?”

The alpha let out pheromones to relax his mate as he spoke. Inuoka whimpered in to Nobuyuki’s chest and his gasping stopped along with his crying, he was just curled up close in to his alphas warmth  

“can we… go back to yours please?”

Inuoka spoke softly as he pulled away from his mate. Nobuyuki smiled and nodded at him

The alpha picked up all his belongings and lead the way to his flat

Once they arrived at Nobuyuki’s Inuoka made his way to the living room and sat on the edge of the sofa. The alpha dropped all his luggage by the front door and made his way in to where his omega was sat quietly

“so, what’s happened? Did someone hit you??!”

Nobuyuki stepped forward when he saw the red mark on his mates cheek and sat beside him. Inuoka whimpered and covered his face with his hands

“Nobuyuki… I’m so sorry…”

The omega whimpered through his hands. Nobuyuki sat beside his mate and rubbed his back

“why are you sorry? Tell me what happened…”

“it… it was my dad… my dad hit me because-“

“what?!”

The alpha stood from the sofa and growled

“what dickhead what hit their own son?!”

“don’t speak about my dad like that!”

Inuoka stood from where he was sat and looked at his mate in shock and anger as tears fell down his cheeks

“what do you mean don’t speak about your dad like that? He hit you! What… am I supposed to be calm about that?!”

“it wasn’t his fault!”

The omega screamed back

“so, what? He accidently fell and hit you in the face?? I don’t think so! I swear to god I will knock out any man who lays a single finger on my mate!”

“Nobuyuki!! Will you just listen to me!”

Inuoka yelled through hitches of tears

“my dad wouldn’t have hit me if I wasn’t so rude to him! I’m the one that messed up, I’m the one who spoke offensively, and I deserved it! He was just worried about me! He… he… just cares”

The omega added as he looked to the ground and allowed tears to stream down his cheeks even more, he wiped his eyes harshly and Nobuyuki stood staring at his mate until he noticed something. Inuoka was stood with his hand protectively over his stomach and using the other hand to wipe away his tears, the alpha looked up in realization and held his arms open to the omega. Inuoka looked up from the ground and at his mate, he frowned but wasted no time in running in to the alphas arms. Nobuyuki wrapped his arms around his mate as the omega cried in to his chest softly

“I thought you smelt different… I just thought maybe it’s because I hadn’t seen you in a few weeks. You have a little one with you, don’t you?”

The alpha spoke calmly and smiled when he felt Inuoka nod in to his chest.

“I’m sorry…”

“what? This is why your sorry? Because your pregnant with my pup?”

Nobuyuki spoke confused. Inuoka pulled away from the alphas chest and looked at him through watery eyes and nodded before he looked down

“hey, don’t be sorry-“

“but… I’ve ruined everything… I’ve upset my dad because I haven’t graduated… you work outside of Tokyo… I don’t want to abort the pup… but I don’t want to do this alone”

“alone? Why would you be alone? I want you to keep the pup, I want you to move in with me, so we can raise the pup properly… I want to stay in Tokyo with you and our child forever”

“but your work…”

The omega spoke as he wiped his eyes completely freeing him from tears

“ehhh, I never liked my job anyway, it just paid the bills. I’m sure I can find work here. So, please will you move in with me and raise the pup here?”

Nobuyuki had his hands on the omegas shoulders smiling at him. Inuoka smiled and nodded, the alpha felt an overwhelming sense of happiness course through his body as he lifted the omegas top up slightly and placed his hand on his flat stomach

“it’s warm”

The alpha smiled. Inuoka placed his hand over the top of his mates and nodded with a smile.

“it is now, just a moment ago the pup was so upset that we were arguing… it felt weird”

“well, at least mummy and daddy are okay now, and it seems the pup is happy too”

Nobuyuki smiled at his mate.

“I’m sorry I snapped at you, I was just so scared, and I didn’t want to disappoint anyone or ruin things”

“I’m sorry too, I shouldn’t have yelled at you before I knew the full story”

The alpha wrapped his arms back around his mate and kissed his cheek

“seeing as I haven’t been at the flat in a while I’m gonna need to grab some milk, whilst I’m at the shop I’ll grab you some herbal tea. Just sit and relax I won’t be long”

Inuoka nodded with a shy smile as he sat back down with his hand still on his stomach. Nobuyuki put his shoes back on and locked the front door behind him

The alpha walked to the shop mindlessly with thoughts circling around about the situation at hand

~ first stop… to see Inuoka’s dad. I need to know what he was thinking at the time when he hit my mate, I also want to know the reasons. I need to speak to him about having Inuoka move in with me and I won’t take no for an answer. Hopefully all goes well… well… oh no… something that won’t go down too well will be telling Yaku that I got his pup pregnant before he graduated high school… I can already picture the face he’s gonna pull once he finds out ~

The alpha sighed to himself

~ I’ll just worry about that later, for now I just need to focus on what I’m gonna say to Yuuto… ~

Before the alpha knew it, he was already outside the beta’s house, he took a deep breath to calm himself down as he already felt irritated remembering the mark on his omegas cheek. Nobuyuki made his way up the path and to the front door. Before the alpha got a chance to knock the door was answered by the older version of Inuoka

“Nobuyuki? Where’s my son?”

“he’s back at mine. Can I come in?”

The beta nodded towards his sons mate and held the door open for him to pass.

Once inside the alpha didn’t sit down, instead he stood in the middle of the living room with his arms crossed over his chest. Yuuto walked in with a saddened expression

“I’m guessing you have already heard what happened…”

“I don’t know the full story, what I do know is I had my mate on the phone sobbing his heart out to me… he was in such a state when I found him it hurt me. My mate… your son is pregnant, why on earth would you hit him??”

The alpha let his arms drop to his sides

“I… I didn’t mean to hit him… it was just a reaction and god I feel awful for it. The look on my boys face when it happened… I felt a lump in my throat, I’ve never attacked any of my children and I regretted it as soon as it happened. I was just worried for him, worried that he wasn’t going to finish his education, worried that he was gonna be on his own through the pregnancy without his mate by his side when he needed him. I was also worried that it was going to affect your work, that you were going to tell him to abort it. I didn’t want my son to hear those words come from your mouth and break him…”

“I would never have told him to abort my pup!”

“but your work-“

“fuck my work! I hate it there! I hated the fact I had to go weeks without seeing my mate, I hated the commute and I hated working for an arsehole boss. I was only working there to pay the bills, the money was nice but being around your son is nicer, and now that he is pregnant with my pup… I want to be around him even more. I want him to move in with me…”

“Nobuyuki, if you promise to look after my son better then I ever have then I will allow him to move in with you. But please promise me one thing”

“what?”

“promise me to keep me involved with his pregnancy”

“of course! You’re my pup’s granddad after all”

Yuuto smiled and wiped away a single tear that fell down his cheek

“one more thing”

The alpha looked at the older with a raised eyebrow

“I would like to offer you a job at the bakery”

The beta added

“what? Really?”

Nobuyuki stepped forward surprised at the offer. The alpha was answered with a smile and a nod from the beta

“thank you so much!”

“look after my son”

Yuuto held his hand out and the alpha smiled as he gripped the olders hand tightly as he shook it

“I promise”

 

** Over in the country side  **

“WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU MEAN?!?!”

“look, Osamu will you just calm down for one minute, so we can explain”

The beautiful omega woman looked at her son.

“CALM DOWN?! HOW THE FUCK CAN I CALM DOWN!”

“we know we should have told you sooner, but as your aware we have been busy with work. I have been dealing with court cases and your mother has been busy investigated the exact same thing I’m dealing with. We just haven’t had the time to inform you”

The attractive alpha ran his fingers through his short silver hair in stress as he was meaning to tell his son a lot sooner.

“SOONER?? THAT’S NOT THE ONLY PROBLEM HERE! THE PROBLEM IS YOU HAVE PLANNED TO MARRY ME OFF TO A MALE ALPHA THAT I HAVE NEVER MET BEFORE AND I’M MEETING HIM TODAY! THE DAY YOU INFORM ME OF THE FUCKING MARRIAGE!”

Osamu threw his bag across the living room. The omega extremely angry that his parents are doing this to him

“we are only thinking about what is best for you”

“TO HELL YOU ARE!”

Osamu yelled at his mum in response.

Both parents stood exhausted from the situation already. They both knew that their son was going to kick off about the marriage, and they both regret not finding the time to tell him sooner.

“sorry I’m late! I had to do a couple of errands with a friend before I… what’s going on?”

Atsumu looked at his parents and then to his twin who was stood breathing heavy from anger. The alpha frowned at the three and placed his bag on the side

“they have found me a husband.”

Osamu explained curtly to his twin. Atsumu frowned and looked at his parents

“what does he mean you have found him a husband?”

The alpha asked bluntly.

“we are only doing what we feel is best for Osamu. He will be in loving hands; the family seem nice and they are also like us when it comes down to being financially stable”

The twin’s dad explained. Atsumu raised an eyebrow at the older alpha

“oh, is that so? So, this is for Osamu’s well-being? If that’s the case have you found me a mate as well? Or is it different because he’s an omega?”

“Atsumu. You know it’s not like that”

The woman explained

“your mother and I have spoken to the parents of the alpha boy and they seem to be understanding. If Osamu doesn’t like him after a few dates, then he doesn’t have to marry him. We are not the enemy here, we would never force Osamu in to a marriage if he doesn’t like the person, and that is exactly what they have said to their son.”

“so, I have to go on more then one date with this guy?”

Osamu interrupted his dad

“yes son, because you can never tell if you like someone the first time you meet them”

The woman answered on behalf of the older alpha.

“unbelievable”

The omega crossed his arms over his chest

“please just cooperate today, wear something nice. Were leaving in half an hour”

“HALF AN HOUR!”

The twins yelled simultaneously

“where is he meeting this alpha?”

Atsumu asked with a frown

“Miyagi”

The female answered as she began packing her bag with her phone and notes

“what the hell? Miyagi?? Why?”

Osamu frowned

“because it’s a half way point between where they live and where we live. Actually, Miyagi is closer to us so its actually nice of them to accept the destination”

The dad spoke as he tied his tie in the mirror  

“actually, that could be kinda fun. It would be interesting to see Kageyama again”

“Atsumu, you will be staying here”

“what the fuck?”

The alpha turned to his mum

“you boys and your language! Will you behave and just do as your told for once!”

The dad half growled towards his sons

“ughhhh”

Osamu stormed out of the living room and up to his bedroom he shares with his brother. Atsumu followed close behind him and slammed their bedroom door. The alpha turned to his brother who had slumped himself on his bed with his face in the pillow holding back a scream. Atsumu made his way over to him and sat on the edge

“maybe… if you go to just this one meeting and if you really don’t like him then tell mum and dad. They seem like their being strict right now. But you know their pretty chill about most things, and if you say no I’m sure they wont force you to go on a stupid amount of dates. Just remember you have the option to say no if you want to, and a lot of arrange marriages there not as lenient with.”

Atsumu explained as he placed his hand on his brothers shoulder. Osamu rolled on to his back with his arms covering his face

“fine. Help me get ready”

“sure thing”

The alpha smiled at the omega who was glaring at him.

 

** 2 hours later in Miyagi   **

The three members of the Miya family walked in to the arranged restaurant and scanned across the packed diner until they spotted two males with dark green hair and a female with luscious brown hair held back in a pony tail, warn just like how Osamu’s mum had her blonde hair.

The Miya’s made their way over to the table

“I’m so sorry were late. I’m Miya Katashi this is my wife Miya Aimi and my son Miya Osamu”

Osamu looked at the young green haired alpha, not denying that he was highly attractive and just his type, but that wasn’t the point. He already didn’t like him and his smug look of uninterest. The green haired alpha stood with a smile

“don’t worry, we haven’t been here long. I’m Daisho Nobu this is my wife Daisho Sachiko and my son Daisho Suguru”

The parents bowed towards one another and the young alpha still hadn’t turned to look at the recently arrived. The Miya’s sat down around the table and picked up the menu’s

“don’t be so rude Suguru. Say hello to Osamu”

Sachiko nudged her sons arm. Daisho sighed and turned his body to face the Miya’s and that’s when he finally looked at Osamu with raised eyebrows that soon turned in to a glare when he realised that was exactly the look he was giving him.

“pleased to meet you Miya Osamu”

The alpha spoke through gritted teeth

“I would say the same… but I didn’t want to be here.”

Osamu fake smiled towards the alpha as he slouched back in his chair. The omegas parents looked at their son with widened eyes as they shook their heads at him. Nobu cleared his throat to break the tension

“so, shall we order?”

The alpha looked around the table with an awkward smile. Daisho rolled his eyes as he turned away from his dad

Time went by and the six were eating their dinner

“so, remind me what you do for a living again”

Sachiko spoke towards Aimi

“I’m a forensic scientist, I help on solving already committed crimes. What about yourself?”

Aimi asked as she sipped her wine

“I’m a private investigator and my husband is my boss”

The female smiled at Nobu

“oh, how sweet. My husband works in law, so more often then not we come across the same cases. We get the job done much faster that way as we can also work from home”

Aimi smiled towards Sachiko and Katashi

“what about you Osamu?”

Katashi looked over at the unimpressed omega stabbing his fork in to poorly cut meat

“what’s it matter to you old man?”

“old man? That’s rich coming from you”

Daisho bit back to Osamu’s comment

“and what’s that supposed to mean?”

The omega leaned forward with a glare

“now now boys behave”

Nobu nudged his sons arm. Both the younger males sighed and sat back in their chairs.

“I don’t want to be here anymore”

Osamu spoke as he looked away from the table

“well Osamu. You’re not the only one who doesn’t want to be here! I didn’t want to come to this stupid meeting either but look where we are.”

Daisho spat out as he sat on the edge of his seat

“so then why did you even bother coming?”

The omega sat on the edge of his seat scowling at the alpha

“I came out of respect for my parents! And maybe you should have some respect too!”

“really? I should have respect? Because if I remember rightly you were the first one to roll their eyes at this table”

Osamu stood in anger

“will you sit down”

Katashi pulled on the omegas arm

“no dad I won’t! I don’t want to marry this alpha, I don’t even want to go on further dates with him. I knew this was a bad idea from the start and oh! Shall I remind you the start was only a few hours ago?”

Osamu throwing back at his parents for letting him know on the day that he’s meeting his potential future husband

“you found out today that you were meeting me? That explains why your acting the way you are”

Daisho also stood from his seat and placed his hands on the table

“and what’s that suppose to mean?”

Osamu scrunched his nose up at the alpha

“it means that your acting immature.”

“I’m acting immature? Says you!”

“can we just go? This guy clearly isn’t fit enough to be my mate”

Daisho turned to his parents who were looking at him with a disappointed glimmer in their eyes.

“and you’re not fit enough to be my mate!”

Osamu snapped back at the green haired alpha. Daisho turned to the omega with a spiteful glare

“I’m sorry what was that? Anyone is fit enough to be your mate. I mean your twin brother presented as an alpha and is clearly going to find someone to love and someone that loves him quicker then you are, you who presented as an omega should just take any chance your given!”

Osamu bowed his head at the comment, he absolutely hated the fact that people saw him inferior to his twin brother just because he presented as an omega. He constantly beat himself up about his second gender and now having someone who he’s only just met pretty much scream his insecurities in his face hurt him. Daisho stood up straight and took a step back in shock that he just blurted something so nasty out at an innocent omega that had been roped in to this mess just like he had been. He looked at how upset Osamu was and knew he was trying to hold back tears, the alpha felt more than guilty. He clucked his tongue, grabbed his coat and left the table.  

The alpha rushed outside and started running as fast as he could do get away from the restaurant as quick as possible. Soon as his legs began to ache he stopped to catch his breath then carried on walking

~I’m such a fucking idiot, why did I say that to him? Damn it, damn it, damn it ~

“DAMN IT!”

The alpha stopped as he realised he yelled out, he looked around to see if there was anyone around and luckily the street was clear. Something the alpha from Tokyo wasn’t used to, a calm quite area with barely any people around him.

~ he wasn’t even a bad guy… he didn’t deserve to be spoken to like that. Such a fucking idiot ~

Daisho looked ahead of him and squinted his eyes as he saw two people, and one of them being a familiar figure walking towards him, his eyes rolled when he realised just who it was

“well, well, well. Look what the cat dragged in, the feline himself”

Daisho spoke with all sarcasm in his voice as he approached the raven-haired alpha and his pregnant mate. The mates stopped in front of the green haired male and Tsukki looked confused at the tension between Kuroo and the other.

“why the hell are you in Miyagi snake boy?”

Kuroo half growled towards his old rival

“oh, you know, just stopping by”

“just stopping by…”

Kuroo looked at Daisho plain faced

“I heard rumours that you had moved to Miyagi a few years ago. To be with your fated mate, right?”

The green haired alpha placed one hand on his hip and the other one out in wonder

“what’s it to do with you snake”

Kuroo stepped forward

“well aren’t we grouchy today”

Daisho smirked

“just hurry up and leave Miyagi, you’re not welcome here”

“fine, fine, fine. It’s too quiet here anyway and… oh! This must be your-“

Daisho stopped himself from speaking when his eyes lit up with a glimmering sparkle when he spotted the blondes bump

“you got your mate pregnant!”

The green haired alpha smiled as he stepped past Kuroo towards Tsukki with his hand reached out towards the omegas bump. Tsukki whimpered a gasp and stepped back placing his hand on his bump in protection. Kuroo growled and grabbed Daisho’s arm to pull him back

Tsukki was stood staring wide eyed at the floor in shock from how he reacted to the alpha approaching his bump. He was shaking violently and frowning at how his body was reacting to the stranger.

“are you mad?! You can’t just approach a pregnant omegas bump! How dare you make my mate react like that!”

Kuroo snarled towards the other alpha. Daisho looked at the blonde with burrowed eyebrows, he took a step towards the omega cautiously

“hey, I’m really sorry. I have beef with your alpha, but I would never want to put you under any stress. I didn’t mean to scare you-“

Daisho was cut off when Tsukki grabbed his wrist and placed his hand on top of his bump. Kuroo stepped back in shock and disbelief as Daisho’s cheeks turned a dark red

“this whole pregnancy is completely new to me, I didn’t know I was going to react like that, there’s a few things that I need to get accustomed to. I saw the look of happiness on your face when you noticed I was pregnant and knew you wouldn’t harm me”

Tsukki explained to the snake like alpha. Daisho stared at his hand as it rested on top of the decently sized bump, he felt the warmth starting to admit and felt his heart begin to race and his face heat up even more. He quickly removed his hand and bowed towards the omega

“congratulations”

Daisho spoke as he stood and quickly walked off away from the mates. Tsukki watched confused as the alpha disappeared quickly in to the distance. He turned to look at Kuroo who was looking at him with half lidded eyes

“why did you let him?”

“oh, shut up Kuroo, let’s get home… my feet are killing me”

The omega laced his fingers through the alphas and they made a slow walk/waddle home.

When the mates arrived home Tsukki made a B line for the sofa before even attempting taking his shoes off, Kuroo watched him with a smile as he knew that the bump had gotten a little to big for his lanky mate to bend over and take his shoes off by himself, let alone the trouble and grunts from the omega when he’s trying to get his shoes on.

“need some help there?”

Kuroo teased. Tsukki looked at the alpha plain faced and without him replying Kuroo was kneeling undoing his shoelaces.

“so… erm. Why did you let that snake touch your bump?”

The alpha asked with slight irritation in his tone. Tsukki continued looking at his mate plainly as he rubbed a hand over his bump.

“I think that maybe one if not both is an omega… I mean they really wanted that alpha to rub them… maybe they have a crush on him”

Tsukki teased but kept a straight face watching his bump as he ran his hand over it with a slight smile. Kuroo’s eyes widened and a look of disgust plastered his face

“there is no way in hell they will ever go near him!”

“does that count for me to? I mean he was kinda cute”

Kuroo sat back on his knee’s and looked up to his mate in shock and upset

“you… you can’t… I mean… Daisho… n…no I-“

“calm down I’m only messing with you”

“ughhhhh… oh my god, please don’t do that to me! I almost had a heart attack!”

Kuroo breathed a heavy sigh as he crawled closer to the omega and placed his head on his bump. Tsukki ran his fingers through the alphas thick black hair as he watched a smile appear on his face when he felt the warmth from the bump

“I let him touch my bump because I saw the way he looked at it, I knew he wasn’t a threat to me even though you two were bickering. It’s just my instincts took a hold of my actions before I could… it can be quite irritating sometimes”

The blonde rolled his eyes. Kuroo’s head was still resting on the omegas bump but he was looking up at his mate as he spoke and smiled gently at him when he finished

“I suppose it’s a good thing that your instincts took over, that means if another alpha that you don’t know or don’t feel safe around approaches you then you can react rather the freeze on the spot”

Tsukki hummed in response and rest his head back on the sofa. Kuroo nuzzled his nose in to the bump with a smile

“hey you two, we find out your genders in a couple of weeks. Your mummy and I are very excited, we can’t wait to start buying things for your bedroom. All of your uncles and aunties have already started buying you both clothes and blankets, uncle Yamaguchi has even gone as far as to buy your mummy things to help through the pregnancy”

“speaking of, could you please do me the hot water bottle. My back is killing me”

Tsukki stretched upright to reposition himself

“sure thing”

Kuroo smiled as he stood from the floor and made his way in to the kitchen. Tsukki stretched his legs out on the sofa and avoided laying on his back as he was told by the midwife that it wasn’t good for him. He rolled on to his side and pulled a blanket over him

“I have work in the morning, Tanaka has asked me to give him a lift… says he’s gonna get a new car next week but we’ll see”

Kuroo chuckled to himself as he poured the kettle water in to the rubber bottle

“knowing him he will carry on working on his car and annoy Yamaguchi with the amount of grease he walks in to the house”

Tsukki smirked at the thought

Kuroo tightened the lid up on the bottle and placed it in its cotton cover. As the alpha walked out from the living room he looked at his mate with a smirk as the omega had already fallen asleep and was looking peaceful.

The alpha walked over and placed the hot water bottle behind the blondes back and kissed him gently on the forehead making sure not to wake him. He sat on the floor in front of Tsukki and placed the side of his head on the bump and smiled as his eyes slowly drifted shut.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys liked this chapter and are interested to see where things go with Daisho and Osamu. I know I'm excited to write about them hehehe 
> 
> for more updates on wildest dreams follow me on tumblr https://haikyuutrash11.tumblr.com/  
> and for updates on wildest dreams, shares on random Haikyuu stuff and BTS follow me over on Twitter https://twitter.com/HaikyuuTrash11
> 
> I'm sorry if the links to show up as links, but I'm sure you all know how to copy and paste! :D
> 
> thank you so much for leaving. please leave a comment!
> 
> until next time!


	62. Truth Or Dare?

It was the evening at the pack house, everyone had finished their dinner and it was the alphas turn to clean the kitchen up whilst the omegas sat chilling in the living room talking amongst themselves.

Oikawa was sat on one of the sofas next to Yachi with a thin blanket placed over their legs as they played cards between them. Yachi was a pro at black jacks and every now and then you could hear Oikawa slap his head and groan as he lost a game once again. Suga was sat in the middle of Kenma and Tendou scrolling through his phone aimlessly as Tendou had his legs stretched over the two, arms behind his head and eyes closed in a state of rest after the meal. Kenma was minding his own business as he played on his PSP, that was until he heard Suga make a quiet sigh and felt the head omegas slight sadness. The short omega turned off his hand-held console and turned to face the older

“what’s wrong?”

The blonde looked at Suga who locked his phone and placed it face down on top of Tendou’s legs. The red head opened one of his eyes slightly but closed it again right after

“I’m just a bit worried”

“about what?”

Kenma asked as he sat up and pulled his legs under himself

“I still haven’t received a phone call from Prada about my interview. What if they didn’t like me?”

“I’m sure they liked you”

Tendou spoke with his eyes still shut, Suga looked at him with a side smile

“then why is it taking so long for them to get back to me? What if I said the wrong thing or-“

“I think your just over thinking things”

Kenma interrupted the head omega

“Kenma’s right. Prada is a massive company, I’m sure the boss is busy running around in other meetings and appointments and hasn’t even gotten around to employing anyone new yet”

Oikawa spoke from across the room. Suga sat in thought for a moment thinking that the former Aoba Johsai captain could be right. Prada was a massive company and when he went to the interview the boss was running late by an hour as he was at a meeting, he was friendly enough to apologise and treat Suga to lunch for waiting so long. The head omega felt that he got on really well with the boss and that he did exceptionally well in his interview; having an answer for everything and even his own proposals. He even explained why he lost the job he had at Lacoste and the boss thought it was outrageous that that was why he was fired, he also mentioned that he would love to meet his alpha and shake his hand for what he did. Just before Suga left the interview the boss called him back and apologized again for running late and explained that he has a completely hectic and packed schedule and to just bear with him for a call back.

“yeah, your right. I know I did well, he did say he will call me letting me know either way. Just, being patient is something I’m not used to ya know?”

The silver haired omega explained with a slight smile

“trust me Suga, we all know your not a patient person”

Tendou commented with his eyes still shut.

“you need to just try and stop thinking about it, I know it’s easier said then done but maybe we can help? Why don’t we do something now to take your mind off it?”

Yachi turned to speak to Suga accidently knocking all the cards to the floor. Oikawa wasn’t too bummed as of this point he was fed up of losing every game they have played. The moment the cards hit the floor an idea lit up like a light bulb for the brunette and he looked up with a smile

“I have the perfect idea to take your mind off it!”

“oh?”

Suga tilted his head to the side as he looked towards Oikawa, slightly worried about what he had in mind.

Oikawa smirked, and the rest of the omegas were looking at him with a raised brow, even Tendou had opened his eyes and turned to look at the brunette sceptical to what he had in mind.

“why do all of you look so worried?!”

The brunette spoke with slight shock in his voice

“because when ever you have an idea it always leads to disaster, either that or its an idea out of ordinary”

Suga explained as he pinched his nose

“rude!”

“well, he’s not lying”

Yachi spoke with a cute smile on her face as she looked at the offended omega. Oikawa sighed a laugh

“okay, well this will be fun!”

“what is it?”

Kenma asked plainly. The blonde’s type of fun is completely different to the brunette’s type of fun.

“spin the bottle! We will play truth or dare!”

Oikawa spoke excitedly. Tendou burst in to laughter

“you think Waka is going to play truth or dare? I mean he has no problem with telling the truth… I mean he does say everything how it is without a filter after all, but dares… not so much”

“well, how about we make it a bit competitive!”

Oikawa stood from the sofa

“how so?”

Suga asked confused and worried yet again about another one of the brunettes ideas.

“a scoring system! Let’s say, the person with the most points doesn’t have to do any household chores for a whole month!”

“interesting”

Kenma placed a finger on his chin

“does that include cooking?”

Tendou asked as he sat up and swung his legs around

“yup!”

Oikawa smiled towards the red head

“I’m in!”

The rest of the omega simultaneously spoke and Oikawa stood with a smug smile on his face.

“Waka will deffo play now!”

And as if on que the alphas emerged from the kitchen looking tired after cleaning up the mess that was caused by Yuuji and Kenma cooking dinner for once.

The five of them stopped in their tracks when they saw the omegas all looking mischievously towards them

“I really don’t like the look my mates pulling”

Iwaizumi groaned as he pinched his nose and looked up

“rude! I feel like a target”

“well this was your idea”

Suga winked at Oikawa

“what was?”

Daichi looked at his mate

“were playing truth or dare!!”

Tendou jumped up in excitement and skipped over to his alpha. Ushijima looked at the red head plainly and before he had time to shake his head Yachi spoke up about the point system.

Each person has their name written down on a massive sheet of paper, if you refuse to tell the truth or do the dare you have to take a shot and you will not receive a point, if that’s the case then the person who asked the question or gave the dare receives a point. That being said Suga grabbed Oikawa’s hand and pulled him to the alcohol cupboard in the kitchen. They came back with an empty bottle they kept for show purposes and a couple of bottles of sake.

Of course, the alphas made a little complaint about playing the game but soon as they heard that the person with the most points doesn’t have to do chores for a month they all became a little bit more competitive.

The pack helped move the small tables in the living room to the sides as well as mushing the sofas and arm chairs back, just enough to be able to form a circle in the middle of the floor. The bottle was placed in the centre and everyone was sat around it next to their mates. Yachi had grabbed a dice from hers and Kiyoko’s room and everyone took turns to roll it, the person with the highest number gets to spin the bottle first, which so happened to be Kenma. The omega leaned forward and spun the bottle, everyone watched intensely to see who it would land on. Iwaizumi groaned when it stopped and pointed towards him

“truth or dare?”

Kenma asked quietly

“truth”

“how is it your so much more tanned then the rest of us?”

Iwaizumi laughed at the omegas question and Oikawa grinned at the side of him

“because I have Italian in me”

“can you speak Italian?!”

Tendou leaned forward in excitement

“hey now! I’ve already answered one question already. If you want to know if I can speak Italian, then best ask me that if you get it to land on me again”

Iwaizumi smirked at the red head. Tendou sat back and smiled cheekily.

It was now Iwaizumi’s turn to spin the bottle and the alpha smiled when it landed on Yuuji

“truth or dare?”

“dare”

Yuuji raised his eyebrows enticingly towards the other alpha. Iwaizumi smirked

“I dare you to down a can of beer”

“do we even have beer?”

Yuuji questioned

“ohhhh yes we do!”

Daichi jumped up from where he was sitting and head to the kitchen, when he returned he was holding three crates of beer and placed them on the sofa behind Yuuji

“take your pick”

Daichi grinned as he sat back down, Yuuji thanks the alpha with a nod and turned to grab a Fosters

“bottoms up!”

The alpha spoke right before he downed the can and finished it with a sigh of pleasure

“easy”

Yuuji smirked as he crushed the can in his hand. The alpha leaned forward and looked over to Yachi to make sure she had put a point down for him, which she had. He spun the bottle and it landed on Ushijima

“truth or dare?”

“truth”

The older alpha answered plainly. Yuuji put his finger on his chin in thought

“where in the house have you and Tendou had sex?”

Everyone turned to Ushijima with complete interest in finding out. Ushijima looked at Yuuji plainly and began to pour himself a shot of Sake. He necked it back and squinted from the sharp taste. The rest of the pack began laughing and Yuuji cheered that he got an extra point. Ushijima leaned in and spun the bottle, it landed on Oikawa

“truth or dare”

“bloody dare! I know for a fact if I said truth you would be all like ‘why didn’t you come to Shiratorizawa’ and I am not in the mood for that!”

Oikawa explained whilst flicking his hands in the air. Ushijima nodded because the omega wasn’t wrong, after all these years the alpha had never actually got a reason as to why Oikawa didn’t come to Shiratorizawa. The alpha didn’t argue with the omega, instead he looked around for ideas of what to dare him to do

“erm… I dare you to shave your head”

Instantly Oikawa was pouring himself a shot whilst glaring at the alpha. After Oikawa had taken the shot he wiped his mouth and grunted at the taste, he never really had been a fan of Sake but there was no way in hell he was going to shave his head. He didn’t care that Ushijima would gain a point from that, he had plenty of time to catch up. Oikawa leaned in and spun the bottle, it landed on Kiyoko

“truth or dare”

The omega asked the she alpha

“dare”

Everyone raised their eyebrows and sat back not knowing whether or not they were in shock from the females choice. Oikawa sat in thought for a moment until he looked over at the cans of beer

“I dare you to shotgun three of those beers”

Kiyoko shrugged as she stood and made her way over to the crates. She chose one of each and began shaking the first one. Suga passed her a key and she stabbed the bottom and opened the top and began chugging from the key hole. Everyone watched in amazement at how fast she finished the first one, then the second one and finally the third one. She placed the empty cans in the living room bin and sat back in-between Yachi and Iwaizumi. Kiyoko span the bottle and it landed on Daichi

“truth or dare?”

The female asked

“truth”

“how much money do you really have?”

Kiyoko smirked at the head alpha, Daichi raised an eyebrow

“is that before or after Suga has gone shopping?”

Daichi received a light hit to the arm from his mate and the alpha began laughing and shaking his head as he poured himself a shot and necked it back.

The game proceeded, and a lot of shots were taken, and a lot of beer was drunk.

It was Suga’s turn to spin the bottle right after he got dared to do a hand stand against the wall and take a shot, which ended up being messier then any of them realised it would. The bottle landed on a slightly tipsy Oikawa

“truth or dare?”

“dare”

The brunette giggled as he took a sip from his 5th beer

“I dare you to say one thing you like about Ushijima”

Everyone gasped at the head omegas dare, Ushijima looked plainly at Oikawa with slightly red cheeks from ingesting quite a few shots and Oikawa returned to look with a glare

“I… hmmmmmmmmmm… uggggghhhhhhhh it’s too hard!”

“oh, come on Shittykawa. I’m sure you can think of one thing!”

Iwaizumi rolled his eyes as he spoke. Oikawa looked at his mate and rolled his eyes back at him

“FINE! I like that… I like how humble you are”

“awwwwwww”

The pack swooned over the omegas nice words towards his arch nemesis.

“alright, alright! Can we just get on with the game now?”

Oikawa whined as he leaned forward and spun the bottle, it pointed to Tendou

“truth or dare?”

“hmmmm well I’ve done all dares so far… and I’m feeling pretty drunk”

The red head admitted as he slouched over Ushijima and rested his whole-body weight on him. The alpha didn’t seem to mind too much, he knew what his mate got like when drunk.

“so, is that truth then?”

Oikawa questioned

“no, it’s a dare… I’m sworry disn’t I make dat obvious?”

The pack laughed at the red heads slurred words and Oikawa raised an eyebrow confused but shook his head anyway

“okay, I dare you to… strip tease Ushiwaka!”

Tendou giggled at the dare given to him and rolled his body all over Ushijima in an attempt to get up, the omega lost his balance almost instantly and fell back to down, luckily Ushijima had caught him before he hurt himself

“hey! If Tendou is too dunk to do… I’ll do”

Kiyoko slurred as she stood up from the circle

“Koushi… music!”

The she alpha half ordered the head omega with a point. Suga dizzily looked up as he didn’t realise he was being spoken to and quickly grabbed his phone from his pocket and frowned down at it

“Dai, what’s my password?”

The omega giggled as he dropped his phone on the alphas lap.

“Suga. Maybe you should stop drinking?”

Daichi spoke tenderly

“ohhhhh shuuuurrrp Dai, just help me unlock-“

Suga looked down at his empty hand

“where’s my phone gone?”

The omega added confused as he looked around. Daichi frowned and pulled it from his lap and passed it back to his mate unlocked. Suga managed to get on to his music and played Eve – let me blow ya mind. As the music started Kiyoko started circling her hips whilst unzipping her jacket and pulling it over her shoulders, she swung her head to the side to make her hair fall completely down one side. Soon as the jacket came off she dropped it to the floor and carried on circling her hips as she ran her fingers through her hair, she seductively walked towards Yachi who was a blushing mess not knowing where to put her eyes. Kiyoko made a slow and sexual slut drop in front of the female omega and straddled her waist. The she alpha was now sat on top of Yachi’s crossed legs and rolling her body back and forth making sure her boobs make contact with the youngers face. Yachi began blushing even more when Kiyoko removed her top and was now revealing her sexy slender torso with a beautiful sown black lace bra

“okay, okay! That’s enough of that!”

Yuuji spoke up as he took his hoodie off and wrapped it around the she alpha. Kiyoko blushed and started giggling as she slumped off her blushing mate and sat back next to her. Suga shut the music off and dropped his phone between his legs

“so, who’s turn is it to spin the bottle? Tendou or Kiyoko’s?”

Kenma spoke right before he burst in to a fit of giggles, Yuuji turned to his mate with a slightly shocked expression

“Kenma? Are… are you okay?”

The omega covered his mouth with a clenched fist and nodded

“ye… yeah, I dunno what’s”

Kenma began giggling again and everyone else couldn’t help themselves but to join in with the laughter, with no idea what they were laughing about caused them all to laugh even more and Kenma was in fits of laughter. Eventually the omega had calmed down and apologized for the random out burst

“it’s Tendou’s turn to spin. I just felt like dancing”

Kiyoko blushed as she downed half a can of beer. The alphas all raised one eyebrow at the female, really impressed with how much she has drank without throwing up or passing out.

Tendou slumped forward and spun the bottle, it landed on Iwaizumi

“truth… what? Oh yeah, truth or dare?”

The red head grinned with his eyes shut as he swayed side to side holding his feet.

“dare… no truth… no dare… wait… what’s the score?”

“wow Iwa-chan, you really are a light weight aren’t ya?”

Oikawa grinned at the alpha

“what? I don’t know what you mean. I was only asking the score”

“you need to pick truth or dare!”

“what? Why? Oh! Did it land on me?”

The pack burst in to another fit of laughter and Iwaizumi watched everyone confused

“I don’t get it…”

The alpha admitted confused

“the score is Daichi 9, Suga 8, Yuuji 3, Kenma 7, Tendou 5, Ushijima 11, Oikawa 11, Iwaizumi 7, Kiyoko 2 and me with 3”

Yachi explained to a very drunk Iwaizumi. The alpha stared at the young omega and that’s when Yachi realised that he hadn’t taken a thing in that she said

“was you talking to me just now Yachi?”

Iwaizumi asked plainly. The female looked at the alpha plainly and shook her head

“no, was you doing truth or dare?”

Yachi spoke with a smile

“I’ll do dare”

“awesome! I dare you to call up one of your ex team mates and tell them you’re on the way to the hospital… once they ask why tell them that every time you close your eyes you can’t see”

Tendou grinned

“alright”

Iwaizumi laughed as he grabbed his phone from the coffee table behind him

“who you calling?”

Oikawa asked as he watched Iwaizumi scroll through his contacts

“who do ya think?”

The brunette smiled as he knew exactly who the alpha was going to call.

The phone rang, and Iwaizumi put it on loud speaker in the middle of the circle for everyone to hear. The alpha tried to compose himself and clear his throat, so he didn’t sound too drunk

 

_“hello?”_

“yo Makki!”

_“sup?”_

“I just thought I would let you know that I’m on the way to the hospital”

_“you’re on the way to the hospital? Why?”_

_“who’s on the way to the hospital?”_

_“Iwaizumi is- hey! Issei give me back the phone!”_

_“yo, what’s happening man?”_

“it’s just… every time I close my eyes… I can’t see”

_“ahhh that’s totally relatable, ya know every time Takahiro closes his legs I can’t suck his dic- ughh ouch! That hurt!”_

_“give me that Issei! Anyway, Iwaizumi I would advise you don’t drive with that issue. Sounds serious but maybe a plus because then you wouldn’t have to look at Oikawa all day”_

“HA! Yeah that’s tru- ouch! What was that for Shittykawa?!”

“don’t be so mean about me!”

“it was just a joke!”

_“anyway Iwaizumi, you and the rest of the pack enjoy your drinks! See you in the week some time. Byeeee”_

 

Makki hung up before Iwaizumi could even pick up his phone

“how did they know we were drinking?”

Tendou asked confused along with everyone else

“Makki and Mattsun are impossible to prank. Trust me, we have been trying for years!”

Oikawa explained with his hands out in a shrugging motion

“they also would have picked up the fact I wouldn’t have phoned them about going to the hospital because they know I wouldn’t have wanted them to worry”

Iwaizumi spoke before he took a sip of his beer and dribbled some down his chin

“the state of you Iwa-chan!”

Oikawa smiled as he wiped the alphas chin with his sleeve. Iwaizumi nodded towards his mate and then leaned in to the middle to spin the bottle. It landed on Yachi

“truth or dare? Little one”

Iwaizumi smiled at the female omega

“erm… truth”

“do you and Kiyoko have a sex playlist?”

The alpha just about managed to slur out. Yachi sat up with a blush and debated taking a shot. Well, half a shot, the omega was still too young to legally drink but the pack mates allowed her to do half a shot seeing as she is at home and in safe hands. She shook her head and took a deep breath

“yes, we do”

Yachi shyly admitted, the rest of the pack gasped in shock that this innocent little omega had a sex playlist. It was hard for them to even imagine the cute little blonde even had a sexual side.

“what is it?”

Yuuji excitedly asked. Yachi turned to Kiyoko not quite sure what it was and hoped that the alpha would answer for her

“we have a playlist of old R&B songs, so its not just a set artist”

The she alpha answered for her mate with a cheeky smirk. The pack knew that Kiyoko had a dark and sexy side to her, I guess that’s why most people fell for her upon meeting. Yachi leaned forward and spun the bottle, it landed on Kenma. The giggling omega stopped and stared at the bottle pointing at him, before Yachi could even ask the question he answered with truth

“have you got a low-key kink?”

Yachi asked with a slight blush, that being a question she wouldn’t normally ask if she was sober. Kenma giggled with his hand over his mouth

“low key? I don’t think I even… even know the meaning of that. If I want something I practically scream it out for Yuuji to do”

The omega continued giggling and everyone looked at the normally quiet omega with raised eyebrows, Yuuji smiled and shrugged towards everyone

“and I for fill it”

The alpha commented with a smirk. Kenma tapped Yuuji on the arm and pointed at the bottle indicating for him to spin it for him. The bottle this time landed on Oikawa

“truth or dare”

“truth”

The brunette answered the younger omega

“why… pffft…. Why…”

Kenma burst in to a fit of laughter before clearing his throat to concentrate

“why didn’t you go to Shiratorizawa?”

The small omega burst in to laughter along with everyone else apart from Oikawa and Ushijima. The brunette stared plainly at his pack mate as he poured himself a shot and necked it back, not changing his facial expression and still staring at Kenma he leaned forward and spun the bottle. It landed on Ushijima and Oikawa smirked, he knew he was tying in points with the alpha and was trying to think of a dare to give him that he was sure to refuse and take a shot for, giving the omega the point and lead in the game. Now the brunette was hoping that Ushijima would pick dare

“truth or dare?”

“dare”

“YES!”

Oikawa raised a fist in the air and repositioned himself so that he was sat on his feet

“I dare you to passionately make out with your mate… tongues and everything!”

The omega smirked at Ushijima, Tendou burst in to laughter at the side of him

“are you kidding?! Waka won’t do that! He’s too-“

“okay, I’ll do it”

Ushijima interrupted the red head and Tendou turned to him in complete shock as did the rest of the pack

“what? Waka, I know you don’t like doing that sort of thing in front of people… just take the shot-“

“that’s exactly what Oikawa wants. By refusing to do the dare he would then gain a point putting him in the lead, if I do the dare I get the point which puts me in the lead”

Ushijima explained in a flat tone, he turned to Oikawa with a smug grin

“accepted”

Oikawa gritted his teeth and moved his fingers in a rigid skeleton like way as he thought for sure he would gain a point from the dare.

Ushijima gripped Tendou’s chin with a thumb on top and a finger underneath, pulling his face towards his he pressed his lips gently on the omegas and began to softly peck his lips around making Tendou moan quietly, after a couple of seconds the alpha ran his tongue along the red heads bottom lip asking for permission of entry, which Tendou gladly accepted. Ushijima placed his hand on the omegas cheek as he passionately massaged the others tongue. Tendou was in complete ecstasy with his alpha that he forgot that everyone else was in the room, he began moaning in to Ushijima’s mouth as the alpha really knew how to use his tongue. As he pulled away a string of drool kept them connected and Tendou was staring at his mate with half lidded eyes and a blush across his cheeks and nose. Everyone that was watching also formed a blush like the red heads and had to cough to get their minds out of a daze.

“so, I’m now in the lead?”

Ushijima smirks and Oikawa returns an answer with a grunt and sat back on his arse with his legs crossed in a sulk. The alpha leaned forward and spun the bottle making it land on Suga

“truth or dare”

Ushijima asked the drunken head omega. Suga hiccupped a smile at the alpha

“truth”

“when was the last time you saw your parents?”

Suga sat back shocked from the question. Ushijima is quite close with his family and will visit his grandma every couple of weeks just to say hello. So, seeing that the head omega hasn’t spoken about his own parents since they had been living there he found it a bit odd and was curious to see if everything was alright

“ermmmmm, the last time I saw them…”

Suga looked up to try and mentally count in his wasted state

“I think its been 3 years now”

The omega added. Everyone in the room looked at Suga a bit shocked with the answer

“why so long?”

Yuuji asked

“well, because they live and work away. I never get the time and neither do they. We talk on the phone though… once a month, and they still send me a bit of money. We haven’t fallen out or anything, so there’s no need for concern”

Suga smiled at the pack as he leaned in and spun the bottle

“ahhh man!”

Tendou grunted as it landed on him, he was too comfortable slouched across his mates legs to move

“truth or dare?”

Suga giggled as he asked

“hmmmm, I really can’t be bothered to get up and move for a dare, so truth”

“do you regret anything?”

Tendou looked sadly at the head omega before looking down

“yeah… I regret a few things. But the main thing I regret is allowing myself to neglect the best thing that ever happened to me and my relationship with it. Waka has always been there for me since the start and I never realised it until something awful happened. I should have never let it get to that and that’s just one of the things I regret. The list goes on, but I don’t want to bore you with it”

“it’s okay Tendou, I can tell by the look in your face that maybe I asked a bit of a deep question, I apologize”

Suga bowed his head towards the red head and the taller omega began laughing

“don’t worry about it! I mean look at me now!... well not right now… I am kinda rat arsed”

Tendou laughed some more as he leaned to spin the bottle

“oh great…”

Oikawa sighed as the bottle landed on him

“truth or dare?”

Tendou scarily smiled at the brunette causing him to shiver slightly

“you creep me out”

Oikawa grunted

“I creep a lot of people out”

The red head shrugged

“dare…”

“hmmmm, I dare you and Suga to dramatically fake orgasm for a whole minute. Extra point each if you say each other’s names and talk sexual about each other”

Oikawa and Suga both looked at the score board and back at each other with a nod

“deal”

Both omegas shouted out as they got on their knees in the middle of the circle

“and go!”

Kenma started the timeer on his phone

“ughh… ah… yes! Yes! Tooru, there yes! God! Ughh… nghhhh”

“ye… yes! Koushi… your…. Your so tight! Feel so… so good around my hard dick! Ughh… hah… nnghhh”

“so… so big… Tooru! Fuck me so hard… ughhhhh! Hah… hah…”

Oikawa bit his lip as he gave the head omega eye contact. Suga dramatically whipped his head back and gave a sexual scream

“ugghhh… ahhhh… I’m… I’m close… hnnn… ughhhh”

“cum for me Koushi!... hnnn… ye… yes!”

The two omegas began breathing heavy as they both simultaneously let out a grunted scream as they faked an orgasm.

Once they were done they looked at each other and started laughing as they drunkenly high fived. As they looked around they noticed Kiyoko and Yachi blushing with their knees up against there chest and the rest of the males trying to hide their boners. The two cracked up laughing and returned to their seats. Oikawa spun the bottle before he parked his arse next to his aroused alpha. The pack had to cough themselves out of the state the two omegas had just put them in

“wow, I really didn’t expect you guys to do it!”

Tendou mumbled a laugh as he slouched back on to Ushijima

“ohhhh truth or dare Kenma!”

Oikawa smiled at the smaller omega

“dare”

“I dare you to give your alpha a lap dance”

“unfortunately, I may be drunk… but I’m not that drunk”

Kenma spoke as he poured himself a shot and necked it back. He leaned in a spun the bottle making it land on Daichi

“truth or dare?”

The head alpha randomly burst out in to laughter as Kenma finished asking the question. Everyone looked at him with a raised brow

“what’s so funny?”

Iwaizumi asked

“I’m just… it’s just… pffffft… I can’t. Suga has… Suga accidently took the wrong credit card the other week… hnnnn… he took the one that pays the bills and… maxed it out!”

The head alpha burst in to laughter but didn’t get laughter as a response, in fact the alpha received worried looks from the rest of the pack as they now didn’t know if they were going to have food, hot water or electric by the end of the month

“and that’s not it! I also forgot to order Oikawa and Iwaizumi a new door for the bedroom… even though I already said I had ordered it!”

Daichi burst in to greater laughter as he slapped his knee and allowed tears to leak as he couldn’t hold them back from laughing so hard. Oikawa and Iwaizumi looked over to the head alpha in shock

“does this mean were screwed?”

Yuuji asked with a smirk on his face but a worried brow, not knowing really how to take the information the head alpha had just served

“no, Daichi still has money. The card I maxed out is just the one he puts the money in to pay the bills on”

Suga explained

“yeah! But how much money does Daichi have?!”

Tendou raised an eyebrow in interest

“nope! That’s still a secret!”

The head alpha spoke as he poured himself a shot and quickly took it back

“Dai! What are you doing? You didn’t need to do the shot! You haven’t even answered truth or dare yet”

Suga began laughing when Daichi looked at him with raised eyebrows

“oh…”

The alpha cracked up laughing

“shall we still ask him truth or dare?”

Yachi asked quietly as she quickly added the points to the board that she realised she had forgotten to do

“yeah! I want to do a dare!”

Daichi sat up straight in a giddy manner and everyone laughed in to their fists to see such a fun side to the head alpha.

“okay, well I dare you to take a shot out of Iwaizumi’s belly button”

Iwaizumi was already laying in front of Daichi with his top pulled up to reveal his stomach

“I’m way too drunk to care”

The alpha admitted and Daichi shrugged. Suga began pouring a little bit of Sake in to the alphas belly button for his mate to slurp up.

Daichi leaned down and with a messy sounding suck slurped at Iwaizumi’s belly button causing the alpha to giggle as it tickled

“oh man that felt weird”

The alpha spoke as he sat up and made his way back over next to Oikawa. Daichi leaned in to spin the bottle

“Kiyoko! Truth or dare?”

“truth”

The she alpha answered with a dazed look in her eyes

“is it true that you plan on quitting your job and finding a new one with less hours so that you have more time to spend with Yachi?”

The female omega turned to her mate shocked

“what?! You can’t quit your job for me!”

“Hitoka, I don’t get as much time with you as I would like to. I might be able to find another job with less hours and better pay”

“but…”

“no buts. I haven’t decided fully anyway”

“o… okay”

The female omega blushed as Kiyoko kissed her on the forehead.

“what are you two talking about?”

Tendou asked Oikawa and Iwaizumi who were having a little chat between themselves.

“Shittykawa was just going on about aliens and out of space, all that shit”

“rude! It’s not shit”

Oikawa defensively turned towards his mate

“actually, I’ve always kinda wondered why your so obsessed with space and that. Like, what interests you so much about it?”

Yachi asks with a cute blushing smile

“oh, here we go…”

Iwaizumi rolled his eyes

“well Yacchan, there’s actually so much I find interesting about it, and I have soooo many unanswered theories, just like a lot of scientists out there. For example, it’s pretty obvious I believe in aliens… what if the comet that hit earth and wiped out all the dinosaurs was a UFO and were the aliens we have so many questions about? Maybe the reason we have so many questions and some of us believe so hard is because we want our ancestry answers. Pyramids are another example. Back in the Egyptian times they could have never of built those bloody things… they didn’t have the tools or man power to do it. You know there’s three pyramids in a line that are directly placed under Orion’s belt, these three pyramids that are coincidently built there have a perfect amount of space between them that in the summer the sun sets in between the biggest pyramid and the medium sized one… in the winter the suns sets between the medium sized one and the smallest one! I just find that alone hard to believe that man is capable of doing such a thing in that time period. I can go on for ages about Egypt and their unlikely stories. Our galaxy is so fricking big that we can’t reach some of the planets or stars in it, we can’t even get pictures! And yet our massive galaxy is only one out of an infinite amount, we have no exact number on how many more are out there or how big they are… some may even be bigger then our one. So, the chances of there not being other life out there whether its plants or things with a pulse is highly unlikely. There just has to be stuff out there, we can’t be the only ones. I don’t really want to bore you lot with everything but I truly believe-“

Oikawa shut himself up when he saw how engrossed everyone was in what the omega was explaining. The whole pack even Iwaizumi was looking at the brunette with amazement

“okay, that’s far from boring my man. You deffo need to explain more about it at a time where were not drunk”

Yuuji spoke seriously and the rest of the circle nodded in agreement. Oikawa blushed because he really felt he had gone off on one about a subject no one else seems interested in.

“I’m sorry I went off on one”

Oikawa chuckled as he rubbed the back of his head.

Kiyoko leaned forward and spun the bottle

“Iwaizumi! Truth or dare?”

“ughh ermmm… man… it’s just… I can’t… just give me the shot”

“huh?? Can’t what? You haven’t even been asked a question yet”

Yachi chuckled

“oh… then truth”

The circle began laughing

“okay, do you plan on ever asking Tooru to marry you?”

Kiyoko asked with an innocent smile. Iwaizumi’s eyes widened as his face turned even more red, Oikawa in the same situation sat to the side of the alpha

“I… well… erm… that’s-“

“now now! If Iwaizumi was to give an answer, then it wouldn’t be much of a surprise for Oikawa if he was ever planning to, right? Don’t worry Iwaizumi, you don’t need to answer or take a shot”

Daichi grinned at the alpha

“Kiyoko, why don’t you spin again?”

Yuuji suggested. The female alpha did a singular nod and leaned forward to spin the bottle. This time landing on the alpha who suggested for her to spin again

“Yuuji, truth or dare?”

“I’m kinda scared about your truths… but oh well I pick truth”

The she alpha blankly stared at Yuuji trying to think of a question

“oh, I know. When you first ever laid eyes on Kenma, did you know that you’d be together for the rest of your lives?”

At the question asked to Yuuji, Kenma rubbed the back of his neck over the bond mark with a soft smile

“when I first met Kenma I saved him from a giant crowd at the fund-raising festival, and I’ve gotta say I did fall for him almost instantly… then Kuroo made his way over and I assumed that that was his alpha… it wasn’t until I saw Kuroo all over Tsukki later on that day. I then made it my goal to find Kenma and spent the rest of my time there looking for him… not even reciting in my head what I was going to say, so by the time I did find him… I just blurted out that I wanted his number and something about volleyball”

Yuuji laughed

“but it was at that moment I knew I wanted Kenma to be mine and that I wanted to spend the rest of my time as his bonded alpha”

The blonde added with a massive smile. Everyone awed in unison at the alphas little story

“oh, shut up you lot!”

Yuuji laughed and span the bottle. It landed on Suga

“truth or dare?”

“truth!”

The head omega perked up and swayed side to side with a smile

“what was the reason for you moving in with Daichi so young?”

“I get asked this a lot actually. The reason I moved in with Daichi whilst I was still at school was because my parents were promoted in their job roles, how ever as you all know its quite far from Miyagi where their new jobs are and Daichi didn’t want me to leave, we wasn’t bonded at that point but we had been planning on it so it was a shock to both of us that I had to leave. But Dai spoke to my parents when I wasn’t home and asked for permission to have me live with him, with an oath that he will forever look after me and never see me with out. I was shocked beyond belief when I came home, and my parents told me I can live with my alpha… after living with Daichi for a few months was when we bonded and I’m 100% grateful that I have this alpha all to myself!”

Suga leaned on Daichi and the alpha wrapped his arm around him with a smile

“uuuhh… hmmm… no… I wasn’t there…”

Everyone turned to Iwaizumi who had fallen asleep with his head resting on Oikawa’s lap with the omega running his fingers through his short dark hair smiling softly at his mate

“Iwaizumi talks in his sleep?”

Tendou laughed

“yeah, it’s so cute sometimes”

Oikawa quietly spoke not to wake his mate

“sometimes?”

Yachi tilted her head

“yeah… when he falls out with someone or has a lot on his mind the stuff he mumbles in his sleep is a little upsetting.”

Everyone looked at Iwaizumi with a sad pout

“anyway, continue. Just ignore that we have lost a member to the land of nod”

Oikawa giggled. Suga leaned in and spun the bottle, it landed on Kenma

“truth or dare?”

“dare”

The omega mumbled

“I dare you to let Yuuji crack a raw egg in to your mouth and you have to swallow it”

“a raw egg? That’s effort to go and get one-“

Kenma was cut off when Suga pulled an egg from behind him

“when the hell did you get an egg?”

Daichi looked at his mate shocked

“to be honest with you Dai… I don’t actually know”

The omega burst in to laughter followed by a couple others, and the people who didn’t laugh sat confused not remembering the omega leave the circle

“sure”

Kenma shrugged

“nice doll nice”

Yuuji nodded his head happily at his mate and grabbed the egg from Suga

“open wide”

The alpha added and Kenma tilted back his head with his mouth open. Yuuji cracked open the egg on the edge of the coffee table and placed it over the omegas mouth. Everyone cringed as they watched the raw gooey consistency enter Kenma’s mouth. With one big swallow it was completely gone, and the omega stuck his tongue out to prove so, he then grabbed a beer and downed almost half of it to rid the file taste

“that was disgusting…”

Kenma commented with a slight grunt as he leaned in to spin the bottle.

“Daichi… truth or dare”

The omega shivered as he could still taste the egg in the back of his throat.

“truth”

The head alpha answered

“where are your parents?”

Kenma asked coy. Suga looked sadly at his mate and Daichi just smiled at the question

“well, my parents actually abandoned me when I was 4 years old. Luckily my grandmother Fuyumi was in town, she worked away a lot and she was visiting us. When she got to ours and found out what happened she took me in a raised me as her own, she stopped working abroad as much and got this house. I haven’t heard from my parents since”

“sorry to hear that.”

Ushijima bowed his head

“it’s no problem really. My grandmother was amazing, and I am forever grateful to her”

The head alpha smiled and leaned in to spin the bottle. It landed on Oikawa but as Daichi looked up he realised there wasn’t much point in asking the ‘truth or dare’ question as the omega had fallen asleep with his head down and was quietly purring. As he looked further around he noticed that Kiyoko had fallen asleep as well and Tendou, Ushijima and Yuuji looked like they were almost ready to zonk out at any point

“keep going”

Suga mumbled

“we’ll just let them sleep, it means we have a chance of winning”

The head omega smirked at his mate and the alpha nodded and spun the bottle again, this time it landed on Tendou

“truth or dare?”

“I think I’m dying”

The red head groaned as he tried to sit up but slumped back down on Ushijima’s lap

“but give me a truth anyway”

“how did you honestly feel when Ushijima was dedicating himself so much to get Oikawa to go to Shiratorizawa?”

“hmmmmm, at the time I wasn’t actually that fussed, I mean Oikawa had quite the reputation as did Shiratorizawa… it just sort of made more sense if he was to have come to our school. The only times it would tick me off was when I would be talking to Waka about something and he would randomly say something about him, it would feel like whatever I was saying was irrelevant”

“I never wanted you to feel like that Satori”

“oh no! I know that. Just when your alpha is so set on getting another omega to the school so desperately it kinda… ya know?”

Ushijima shook his head and Tendou pouted at him

“lets just sat my inner omega got very pissed off. But I!! knew it wasn’t anything like that. I mean hell, at one point even I was asking myself why Oikawa wasn’t at Shiratorizawa, and to this day we still don’t know why he didn’t come.”

Tendou shrugged and placed his head on Ushijima’s shoulder. The alpha placed his head on his mates

“I love you, Satori”

“I love you too, Waka-“

Daichi tilted his head to see that the mates had just fallen asleep. His own eyes began to feel heavy as he allowed them to slowly drift shut and his head to rest on his sleeping mates.

Yachi looked over at everyone who had fallen asleep on their mates somehow, and spotted that Kenma was the only one still awake… just.

“I’m surprised with the amount of giggling you have done tonight that you haven’t warn yourself out”

Yachi smiled at the omega

“I feel as if I’m going to pass out any minute”

Kenma hummed a laugh. Yachi smiled at him as she repositioned herself with the score board

“who won anyway?”

The older omega asked

“oh, let me just add up the tally’s”

Yachi spoke quietly as she worked hard on adding it all up in a slightly drunken state

“hmmmm okay”

The female omega placed the pen on her chin

“it looks like the winner is Oikawa”

“well, that just gives him another thing to wind Ushijima up about”

Kenma smiled softly as his eyes fell heavier

“you know, if you want to sleep I really don’t mind”

“I don’t want you to be on your own though”

“Kenma… seriously. Its fine”

The younger smiled brightly at the older

“hnnnn… okay”

Kenma spoke as his head started swaying from side to side battling off the sleep. But to his fail he was now fully asleep purring on his alphas shoulder.

Yachi looked around the pack with a smile at how everyone had passed out. She grabbed her phone and took a picture of them all and sent it to Ennoshita, Narita and Kinoshita with a caption of _‘look what happens when the responsible ones aren’t around lol’_

She placed her phone on the sofa behind her and steadily got up and climbed past her mate and Daichi, she made a little run up the stairs and returned with an alien blanket. She placed it on the floor and ran back, this time bringing a blanket with the Overwatch symbol on it, a blanket with a white eagle on it and another one which was plain grey. She then made her way downstairs to hers and Kiyoko’s room to grab their favourite purple fluffy blanket

Once all the blankets were in a pile she carefully placed the right ones on the mates it belonged to. Once everyone was comfortably covered and noticeably warm by the blush in their cheeks she pulled the purple one over to Kiyoko and sat back next to the she alpha. She placed her head on her mates shoulder and covered them both with the fluffy warmth allowing herself to slowly drift asleep along with everyone else.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so how did you like the fun with the pack?  
> thought I would add a fun chapter in before we get back to the serious stuff  
> the next chapter is Kuroo and Tsukki's gender reveal of the twins!  
> annnnnnd more Osamu and Daisho ;)  
> please leave a comment 
> 
> until next time!


	63. Things Can Get Messy

** May 27th **

It was the next day at the pack house, most of the mates were still asleep leaning on each other in the living room. Suga on the other hand was in the kitchen making himself breakfast. Ever since the omega lost his job at Lacoste he’s woke up extremely early and hasn’t been able to get himself back to sleep, so instead he gets up and finds things to do around the house or goes out to get groceries. Even after a night of drinking he was up and had cleaned most of the mess caused from the night before and was currently in the middle of cutting slices out of a block of cheese. The omega had already taken pain killers for the splitting head ache he woke up with this morning and now it was time for his famous cheese and tomato sandwich that he would have every morning after a night of drinking.

Suga was in a mind of his own and jumped when he heard Iwaizumi groan as he entered the kitchen

“my god! You could have warned me you were there!”

The omega squealed

“I’m sorry, I’ll be sure to announce my entrance next time”

The alpha sarcastically groaned as he opened the medical cupboard and pulled a tray of pain killers out

“here”

Suga placed a glass of cold water on the island. Iwaizumi smiled at the head omega and necked back the pills and downed half the water.

“why are you up so early?”

“I could ask you the same question”

Suga chuckled

“well, I actually have work today”

“what?!”

The omega screeched causing an unpleasant pain to shoot right through Iwaizumi’s skull. The alpha grunted and nodded towards Suga

“after all that drinking last night, you have work today?”

Suga looked at the alpha in shock and disbelief that the mad man got completely trashed last night and will be heading in to work with a hangover.

“yeah, it wouldn’t be the first time”

“oh really?”

Suga smiled as he turned back to preparing his breakfast, this time chopping the tomato’s

“Oikawa has often made me play truth or dare with him… just us two. I lose and pass out, I just can’t handle my alcohol I guess”

The alpha lightly chuckled. Suga joined in with the laughter until he halted with a pained gasp and dropped the knife to the side

“ow!”

“oh shit! Are you okay?”

Iwaizumi dived forward

“yeah… I think so, it’s just a little cut”

“well show me, we need to put a plaster on it”

The alpha offered as he turned Suga around. Once turned Iwaizumi saw the line of blood trickling down the head omegas finger as if it was in slow motion. The alpha gasped and stepped back, dropping the glass he had in his hand and causing it to smash on the floor.

“Iwaizumi? Are you okay?”

Suga looked at the horrified alpha in panic as his breathing picked up.

Iwaizumi stumbled back and hit the counter behind him, gasping for breath as he clutched at his shirt

“it… hi… I… n… no”

The alpha shook his head and dropped to his knees grabbing clumps of his short black hair. Suga jumped to the side of him and knelt down to his level.

“Iwaizumi, what’s happened?”

Suga asked panicked, he could see the alpha shaking like crazy and tears falling down his cheeks. The head omega had no idea what was happening, one minute he was having a normal conversation with the alpha and next thing he knew he was having a panic attack?

“Oik… Oikawa has been stabbed!... I need to save him!!”

Iwaizumi just about mumbled out before he silently screamed and allowed more tears to stream down his cheeks. Suga frowned at him and shook his head

“Oikawa is fine-“

“no! he’s hurt! There’s blood… there’s blood everywhere! He’s… he’s covered in it… I’m losing him… it’s red… everything is red”

The alpha gasped out. Suga jumped up and ran in to the living room

Iwaizumi stayed on his knee’s shaking as he still hadn’t let go of his hair, sobbing as if no one was around him.

Oikawa and Suga came rushing in to the kitchen and the brunette dived to his mates side

“Iwa-chan? I’m here”

“no! I need to help him! I have to save my mate!”

“Hajime! I’m here! I’m right here! I’m safe, I’m alive and you’ve saved me!”

Oikawa wrapped his arms around his mate and the alpha sobbed in to the omegas shoulder

“it’s okay, it’s okay. I’m here, this is me, feel my warmth, smell my scent”

The omega let out his pheromones to soothe his mate, and eventually the alpha stopped gasping and hiccupping on his tears. Iwaizumi closed his eyes and his mind was in a daze, Suga knelt beside them and placed his hand on Oikawa’s shoulder

“he needs his omega right now. Take him to your room and rest with him, don’t leave his side”

The head omega explained. Oikawa nodded and helped Iwaizumi to his feet and passed everyone who was now awake and stood at the doorway worried for the alpha.

As the two passed and head upstairs Daichi approached his mate who was putting a plaster on his finger

“what happened to Iwaizumi?”

The head alpha placed an arm around the omegas waist as he spoke

“I think he… I think he has PTSD from what happened to Oikawa a few years ago”

Suga spoke sadly about the alpha.

“wow PTSD really? That’s so awful”

Yachi spoke with her hand that was mostly covered by her sleeve over her mouth. Suga nodded sadly

“I guess only time will tell…”

The head omega shrugged as he sat at the island with his sandwich. The pack squinted as Suga took a bite from the monstrosity of a snack he had made himself, he turned to them with a frown before he picked his phone up and scrolled through

“eeeeeeeeeeeeek!!!!”

Suga squealed in excitement and the whole pack with raging handovers groaned

“Tsukishima finds out the genders today!”

The head omega bounced excitedly as he took a bite from his sandwich, the bite he nearly choked on as he gasped when his phone started ringing. Daichi rushed over to his mate and pat his back until the omega wasn’t choking anymore

“it’s Prada!”

Suga managed to choke out  

“how do you know?”

Tendou peered behind Ushijima with his hands on the alphas shoulder

“the boss gave me his number, so I would know if it was him calling! Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god! Wish me luck!!”

Suga jumped off the seat and ran around the island out of the kitchen, the pack watched as the head omega ran off and turned to look at each other with their fingers crossed.

 

** With Kuroo and Tsukki  **

The mates sat in the car outside the hospital a little early for their appointment. Tsukki had quite a big bump and he needed a little help every now and then to stand up, get out of bed and even getting out of the bath tub. The omega hated not being able to do his daily things without a struggle, but at the end of the day he would always sit there and rub his hand over his bump with a smile thinking to himself that it’s all going to be worth it in the end. Although the omega didn’t show that vulnerable side in front of Kuroo much, he knew that he would never live it down.

Although today was a little different, the omega was sat rubbing his hand over his bump and humming quietly to himself. Kuroo sat and watched his mate doting on his pups and smiled

“how are they?”

The alpha asked as he placed a hand on the bump

“they’re fine. Me on the other hand…”

“what’s wrong?”

Kuroo turned to look his mate in the eyes and saw that they were shining as if to hold back tears

“hey, what’s the matter?”

The alpha added as he wrapped an arm across his mates shoulder

“I don’t really know. I just feel like today is a big day… we get to find out what we’re having and…”

Tsukki wiped away the tears before he allowed them to escape 

“and they’re going to look so different to what we have seen… they have features now and tiny little fingers and toes… I”

The omega allowed tears to slip down his cheeks this time as he sobbed a little in to his hand. Kuroo looked at his mate with a sad smile. It was strange seeing his omega like this, but he knew deep down the hormones and love for his pups are a lot to handle.

“well, there’s no need to cry. Its an amazing thing what your body is doing, your body is making these pups in here”

Kuroo ran his hand over the bump

“and yeah, its proven to put a lot of stress on you emotionally and physically but I’ve seen the way you look at the bump and I’ve seen the smile on your face… your hand is always on it. So, isn’t today a magical thing? We get to find out if were having two little beautiful girls or two stunning boys… we might even get one of each!”

Kuroo smiled at his mate and continued rubbing his bump. Tsukki sighed to control his sobs and nodded as he wiped his tears away. The alpha removed his arm from his mates shoulder and leaned on the steering wheel

“I’m nervous too, but I think it’s excitement nerves, ya know?”

Kuroo turned his head to smile at Tsukki. The omega softly smiled and nodded

“sorry, I don’t know what came over me”

“don’t be sorry at all! Come on, let’s go”

The alpha jumped out the car and made a happy jog around the front to help his mate out.

The two made a slow walk/waddle in to the hospital and waiting by the desk was midwife Aku with a massive smile on her face, she began clapping in excitement and made her way over to the mates

“are you excited?”

She smiled up at what felt like giants to her. They both nodded towards the female omega and she made a little squeak before she told them to follow her down the hall to the lightly lit room.

Tsukki got himself on the bed with his shirt pulled above his bump whilst Aku was setting up the machine, she passed Kuroo some blue tissue to place in Tsukki’s waist band so that he didn’t get any gel on them.

“right, everything is set. Are you ready?”

Aku smiled at Tsukki and the omega responded with a shy nod.

She placed the stick on his belly and was taking some measurements and checking around to see if everything was okay and that the twins were growing fine

“everything looks great Kei; did you want to know the sex?”

“yes please”

The blonde sighed in anticipation as he looked at Kuroo who was holding his hand

“well…”

Aku turned the screen around for the mates to see their pups. They both gasped and almost instantly they had tears pouring down their cheeks.

“they look perfect”

Kuroo spoke as he choked on a sob

“what… what are we having?”

Tsukki spoke through tears

“well this one here is”

Aku spoke as she moved the stick around the omegas bump

“is a boy!”

Tsukki smiled at the screen and Kuroo squeezed his mates hand tighter in excitement

“and this one”

Aku continued to move the stick around

“is another boy! Congratulations you have twin boys”

The female omega smiled at the mates who looked overwhelmed with happy emotions, looking at the screen of their two little boys cuddled around each other

“little fingers”

Tsukki pointed at the screen and turned to the alpha. Kuroo smiled

“yeah, and little toes”

The alpha stood and kissed the blonde on the forehead as he turned to look back at his little boys.

“can we get-“

“I’m already on it, there printing now”

Aku interrupted with a smile already knowing what they were going to ask for.

Kuroo helped Tsukki with cleaning the gel off his stomach and to sit up. The omega stood and pulled his top back over his bump the best he could

“so, I just have a few questions I need to go through today before you leave. You can both take a seat and here”

The midwife passed Tsukki a small cushion to place on the seat for extra comfort. Aku sat on her computer chair at her desk and picked up some forms

“so, have you thought much on how you want to go through the delivering process? Would you like home birth, pool birth, natural?”

“oh… ermm I”

“haven’t given it much thought no?”

Tsukki shook his head alongside Kuroo

“this is why we’re here now”

Aku smiled at the mates

“I guess… I want to give birth at the hospital… naturally”

Tsukki spoke as he rubbed his arms nervously. Kuroo placed his hand on his mates knee

“don’t worry, I’ll be with you all the way. Right?”

Kuroo turned slightly panicked. Aku giggled

“of course! He’s going to need his mate their when he births the pups”

Tsukki smiled shyly at the alpha and looked back to the midwife who was jotting down some notes

“are you allergic to anything?”

“no. I don’t think so anyway”

“okay, and do you give consent to the doctors if they need to do a blood transfusion?”

“wh… what?”

Both Tsukki and Kuroo looked at Aku with slight worry

“don’t worry, it’s only in case of an emergency and the likely hood of anything going wrong is like 1 in 10,000”

“o…kay, then sure”

Tsukki shrugged

“is Tetsurou the only person you would want in the room with you other then doctors, nurses and midwifes?”

Tsukki looked down in thought, he really hasn’t given much of the birthday a thought and now he had to decide everything now.

“erm…”

The blonde frowned at his bump and ran his hand over it. Aku looked at him sadly

“I know this can be pretty daunting, so how about I give you the forms and you can fill them out at home and return them to me within a couple weeks?”

The midwife smiled and placed her hand on Tsukki’s knee. The blonde nodded his head silently

“here”

Aku turned around and grabbed the printed pictures from the machine and passed them to the blonde. Tsukki looked through the pictures and smiled softly

“you’re going to have two handsome little boys”

“if they look anything like their mum, they will be gorgeous”

Kuroo smiled as he looked over Tsukki’s shoulder at the pictures.

Aku turned back to her desk and gathered all the sheets of paper she needed filling out and put them in a clear folder and passed them to Kuroo

“once you have filled them out just sign the bottom and hand them back”

The small omega smiled at the mates and opened the door for them

“thank you very much”

The mates followed the thanks with a bow, well a head nod from the omega. Aku waved as the mates left.

They made their way back to the car and Kuroo helped his mate in and passed him the seat belt. As he made his way in to the drivers sit he helped Tsukki with adjusting the belt around the bump and clipped it in.

“you should probably call Tadashi and give him the news, I’ll call the folks back in Tokyo later and my parents… probably tomorrow”

Kuroo smiled as he pulled out of the car park and made a drive home. Tsukki nodded and grabbed his phone from the glove compartment. He scrolled through his contacts to his best friend’s name and took a deep breath before hitting call. He knew that the freckled omega was going to be overly excited with the news

 

_“Tsukki!! How did it go?”_

“it went fine, I have forms to fill out about the birthing”

_“oh? Did they not fill them out with you there?”_

“they tried to… but I…”

_“I understand, it can be a bit much, right?”_

“yeah… well I have some more pictures now if you would like another one?”

_“of course, I do! It will go on the fridge right next to the first scan!”_

“okay, well I’ll drop them around tonight”

_“yayyyy I can’t wait! Oh!! But wait! What are they?”_

“were having twin boys”

_“ahhhhh boys!! That’s gonna be so much fun! Congratulations!”_

“thank you, I need to go now. See you later”

_“byeeee”_

 

The omega shook his head with a smile as he placed his phone back in the glove compartment. The rest of the journey home was silent with Kuroo smiling as he drove and Tsukki rubbing his hand over his bump.

Once they got home Kuroo helped his mate with taking his shoes off and guiding him to sit down right after he fluffed the cushions up for him

“you know… you don’t have to do that every time”

“I want to make sure you’re comfortable”

Kuroo kissed the omegas hand and smiled as he picked up his mates shoes and placed them by the front door. As he returned he saw Tsukki flicking through the notes that were given to him

“have you got any answers yet?”

Kuroo asked softly as he sat beside his mate

“no. I haven’t.”

Tsukki spoke stern and continued flicking through

“whoa, okay. I was only asking”

“yes. I know that, and I was only answering?”

“why are you snapping at me?”

“I’m not snapping at you!”

Tsukki looked at the alpha slightly pissed. Kuroo had no idea what could have happened in the few seconds it took him to put the shoes by the front door.

“have I… done something wrong?”

“no”

“then-“

“well its only just occurred to me that I have to push these pups out! Not one but two! I didn’t even think about that… I’m so stupid. I haven’t given any of that a thought and were only a few months away and-“

“okay, okay, calm down”

Kuroo pulled the omega in to his chest and released soothing pheromones to calm his mate. Tsukki began to purr in delight as his bump was now radiating warmth from how happy the pups were that their daddy was making their mummy feel better.

“are these notes the only thing bothering you?”

Kuroo asked as he rubbed his mates arm for extra soothing

“no… but I don’t want to say what else is bothering me…”

Tsukki pulled away from the alpha and leaned on the arm of the sofa with a slight sigh

“Kei, I would much rather you tell me then suffer on your own. I might be able to help you”

“you can help me… I just don’t… don’t want to admit… I just don’t want to say out loud what’s wrong…”

Kuroo looked at his omega confused, and the blonde began blushing

“we have been together over 3 years and you can’t tell me out loud what’s wrong? Wooooooooow”

The alpha sarcastically rolled his eyes triggering something in Tsukki. The omega stiffened his jaw with his mouth slightly opened

“I’m sorry Tetsurou. I’m sorry that I don’t want to say I’m gagging for a good dicking out loud.”

The blonde glared at his mate. Kuroo looked at the omega stunned

“oh… err… why didn’t you just say? I by all means would happily satisfy you!”

Kuroo giddily sat up and leaned in to give his mate a kiss, but was rejected when Tsukki placed his hand over the alphas mouth and frowned

“hmmmm?”

Kuroo raised his eyebrows and hummed through the omegas hand

“look at me Tetsu… I’m all fat and unattractive and-“

“stop right there! Fat… no, no, no. you are far from fat, your pregnant and you have this beautiful bump. Some people would crave to look like you whilst pregnant, your arms and legs have stayed skinny!”

The alpha looked at his mate half sad

“please don’t say stuff about yourself like that”

Kuroo added with a sad smile and cupped the blondes chin and lightly kissed his lips

“I don’t normally care about these stupid things… and these hormones are too much… but you still want to do _that_ with me?”

Tsukki asked as he looked down at his bump. A few seconds went by without an answer and this caused the omega to panic and look at his mate. Kuroo was staring forward smiling and almost allowing drool to trickle down his chin

“Tetsu?”

Tsukki snapped his fingers in front of the alphas face to get his attention. Kuroo blinked quickly and looked at his mate with a blush

“I’m sorry, I was just picturing my stunning pregnant mate all round and sweaty… satisfying himself on top of me—ow! Why did you hit me?”

The alpha over reacted and rubbed his arm with a frown

“you are something else, you know that?”

Tsukki smirked. Kuroo shrugged

“I can’t help it-“

The alpha was cut short when Tsukki slammed his lips against his in a heated kiss

“please…”

The omega panted. Kuroo’s jaw dropped and he silently nodded towards his mate as he began to pull his tracksuit bottoms down, along with his boxers and allowing his already erect dick spring out. Tsukki hummed at the site and bit his bottom lip

“let me help you, okay?”

Kuroo offered as he helped pull the omegas top off and got him completely naked

“I know what your like with your clothes, so I’ll just fold this up and put them over here”

Kuroo chuckled as he placed his mates clothes on the side table. Even though Tsukki didn’t act like much of an omega on his best days, he still cared about his clothes and appearance and would never chuck his clothes on the floor in a messy pile. The blonde smirked at his mate

“you don’t need to be doing none of that”

The alpha dramatically pointed around at Tsukki

“do what?”

“cover your naked self up with your arms”

“I… I didn’t realise I was”

The omega removed his arms from covering his chest and bump. Kuroo helped his mate to stand and sat himself down on the sofa, Tsukki smiled and placed a leg either side of his mates waist. The alpha hummed a smile when the omegas bump pressed up against his stomach, he placed one of his hands on the omegas stomach and hummed in happiness. With his other hand he guided it around to the blondes slick leaking hole 

“hnnnm… you’re really wet around here huh?”

The alpha playfully growled

“st… stop teasing me…”

Tsukki whimpered and placed his head on Kuroo’s shoulder as the alpha pushed his middle finger in

“I’m not teasing. I’m appreciating”

“hnnn… ughhhh”

“are you okay?”

The alpha asked as he added another finger, worried in case he was hurting his 5-month pregnant mate

“ye… yeah, it’s like… it’s like I can feel it… more than… usual”

Tsukki bit in to the alphas neck and began to suck a beautiful purple hickey in to his pale skin. Kuroo groaned at the tingling sensation his skin was going through beneath Tsukki’s teeth. The omega pulled back with a whimper

“that’s enough… put it in”

Kuroo nodded in response and shuffled the position they were in to make it a little easier. As the tip made contact with Tsukki’s slick leaking hole the omega began thrusting his hips back and forth in anticipation. Kuroo felt amazing that his pregnant mate was feeling so pleasured and they hadn’t even gotten started yet.

Tsukki slowly lowered himself down taking every inch of his mates erection in to his twitching tight hole, pushing through all his inner walls and making him feel extra stimulation. The omega didn’t know what it was, but damn he felt amazing. Being pregnant has done a lot of weird things to him and made him feel emotions he didn’t even know he had. The need for his alpha, for his fated mate grew stronger in the process and he needed to be connected with him right now.

“you… you haah… ngghhh… feel… so good!”

Tsukki whipped his head back as he felt the alphas erection press against his prostate. The omega panted a gasp and looked his mate in the eyes

“what’s happening to me”

Tsukki’s eyes watered as he pressed his forehead against Kuroo’s trying to catch his breath and stop shivering

“hun, your pregnant. So, all your senses are heightened and you’re just feeling it more then usual. You don’t need to be embarrassed, okay? Just let your voice out, I want to hear your moans”

Kuroo smiled at the blonde and kissed him softly on the lips. Tsukki nodded slowly and began to roll his hips, Kuroo couldn’t help but groan as the tightness of the omegas hole was sucking him in to this warm wet pleasure.

Tsukki picked up pace and began bouncing himself up and down, Kuroo bit his bottom lip as he watched his pregnant mate in a whole world of ecstasy, panting, gasping, whimpering and just full on enjoying every inch inside him. Sweat began to form on the omegas chest and Kuroo couldn’t help but run his hand over it and up to his shoulders, pulling Tsukki in close for another heated kiss, this time both sharing pants in to one another’s mouths and allowing drool to trickle down both their chins.

Kuroo pulled back from the kiss and trailed sloppy little pecks along the omegas jaw line to his neck and began to suck lightly. Tsukki rolled his head to the opposite side with a moan as he allowed the alpha to indulge in to his skin. Kuroo kept an arm around the omega to make sure he didn’t fall back as his bouncing and thrusts became more erratic

“haahh… nnnggghhh… Tetsu… hmmmmm… so, so good!”

“K… Kei, I’m getting close”

The alpha grunted as he whipped his head back against the sofa. Tsukki’s body began shivering and instantly started vibrating when Kuroo used his free hand to grip tightly around the omegas pre-leaking erection and stroke in an up and down motion.

“n… no, alpha… if you do that… I’ll… I’ll”

“cum for me Kei… let me see the… the pleasure in your face, the ecstasy I’m drilling in to you”

The alpha whispered in to the omegas ear. Tsukki’s eyes were already ahegao and were beginning to water more as he looked to the side at the alpha. His eyes closed, and he panted harder until he leaned back with his teeth tightly pressed against his bottom lip and his eyes fluttered as he felt all the built-up stress travel up and out of him. The omega shot strings of thick cum over the alphas stomach and hand. Kuroo grunted as he pulled his mate up slightly making sure the knot was on the outside as he shot his load inside Tsukki’s leaking wet hole.

Tsukki was still vibrating from pleasure and the stimulation was almost to much as he slumped forward on to the alpha and panted in to his eat. Kuroo rubbed the bottom of the omegas back and smiled

“wow Kei, you were great”

…..

“Kei?”

Kuroo tilted his head to look at the omega, worried that he was either in pain or unconscious. But that wasn’t the case, Tsukki was in a dazed state with glossy eyes and a shit eating grin spread across his face.

“well, that face tells me that you also enjoyed it”

The alpha began laughing

“I feel… much better”

Tsukki admitted as he tried to get up, but with a little struggle he asked for Kuroo’s help.

The omega slumped to the side of his mate and laid across the sofa, Kuroo leaned over slightly to grab the box of tissues that were always on the side since Tsukki got pregnant. The omega would watch a film and without a doubt get teary. It just so happened that the tissues being there right now were a god send and the alpha cleared his stomach and hand, he then turned to his mate and began with the after care.

Once they were both cleaned up Kuroo pulled the omegas legs over him and placed his hand on the 5-month bump with a smile

“I hope that now you will just be honest with how you feel. If you ever need me for anything just ask me, that’s what I’m here for”

Tsukki nodded in response

“thank you”

The omega smiled softly

“how about we leave those notes until tomorrow and we just think up some baby names? I mean we do know what were having now after all”

Kuroo smiled at his mate as he rubs circles over the omegas bump

“okay… but I kinda have one name in mind that not only do I really like… but the reason I wanted to name one of them this is because its Yamaguchi’s favourite anime character of all time”

“that’s… Kei that’s really sweet that you wanted to involve your best friend like that”

Kuroo smiled softly at the omega

“yeah, I didn’t want to be too cliché about it and name one of them Tadashi. But I thought about it and he used to go on about this character all the time and I know he will be happy about it. Plus, Yamaguchi has been really supportive and if it wasn’t for him… I don’t think we would be this far along the pregnancy. I just want to show him how grateful I am”

“that’s a really nice way of thinking about things. Especially because a lot of people are blind to the help and support they get from others. So… what is it?”

“Archer”

“Archer? From the fate/stay or fate/zero or whatever it is series?”

“yeah”

Tsukki nodded with a smile to how clueless Kuroo can be at times

“I actually really like that. Baby Archer… yeah! That’s good”

Kuroo smiled and rubbed the bump

“hey Archer, how do you like your name?”

The alpha spoke softly in to the bump and placed a gently kiss. Tsukki smiled down at his mate

“let’s keep the name a secret until the baby is born”

“how come?”

Kuroo tilted his head

“I want to surprise Yamaguchi when I hand Archer over to him”

Tsukki blushed

“you really do have a sweet caring side, don’t you?”

“shut up”

The omega looked at his mate plain faced

“okay, what about the other one?”

“well, I named one so… why don’t you name the other?”

Tsukki offered his mate

“really?”

Kuroo smiled in excitement and Tsukki nodded with a smile

“okay… well… erm… I actually have no idea. I want to give him a perfect name, but I think I need more time to think on it”

“okay, well there’s no rush. But preferably before their born”

Tsukki chuckled in to his fist

“of course”

Kuroo smiled again as he leaned over and placed his head on the bump and rubbed circles around it with his palm. Tsukki watched as his alpha started to fall asleep from the warmth the bump was emitting and was also feeling calm, satisfied and sleepy himself.

The mates laid smiling for a while until they both drifted off in to a cuddly nap

 

** Outside a café in Miyagi  **

Daisho was sat at a table on the outside of a cute small café just outside the main shopping area. The alpha was sat with a coffee and an expression that any passer by would happily avoid. The snake featured male was not happy that he was forced to be here today and surprised himself when he eventually agreed to go on his own.

The alpha sighed and looked at his watch noticing that the person he was meeting today was running late, he rolled his eyes and sipped at his coffee that had already turned lukewarm.

“I would say sorry I’m late, but I don’t really care”

Daisho turned to see where the voice came from, and there stood Osamu with a sour look on his face

“I’m not really fussed that your late either. I was sat enjoying peace and quiet…”

The alpha rolled his eyes. Osamu tutted and pulled a chair out opposite Daisho and slumped himself in to it. The alpha looked at the omega plainly which instantly triggered the hot-headed male

“what?”

Osamu spat

“I’m just thinking that you always look like a happy bunny”

“tsk”

The omega rolled his eyes and slumped further back. Daisho stared at the omega in thought of ‘how could such an attractive omega have such a shitty personality’

“you know, your attitude doesn’t suit your looks”

“and what’s that supposed to mean?”

Osamu sat forward irritated by the alphas comment. Daisho didn’t back down and also sat forward

“I mean, you—”

Daisho shut himself up before he _actually_ gave the omega a compliment

“it doesn’t matter.”

The alpha slumped back in his chair. Osamu squinted at him evilly

“look, can we just get this ‘date’ over and done with. I want to go home”

The omega whined slightly

“excuse me, yeah… sorry. Could we get this young man a black coffee please, no sugar”

Osamu watched as the alpha ordered his drink, confused as to how he knew that that was what he usually gets.

“so Miya-“

“just call me Osamu, I don’t care for formalities… I have a twin brother. No one refers to us as Miya… that would just cause confusion”

“okay, Osamu. My father told me if I come back and I don’t know at least five things about you then he’s going to assume I didn’t go on this ‘date’ so… tell me a bit about yourself”

“funny you say that; my dad also said the same thing to me…”

Daisho slightly smiled at Osamu and was shocked when he received a smile back from the snappy omega.

“I don’t really know where to start. So, just ask me five questions and I’ll answer them, then I’ll do the same for you”

The omega suggested

“okay, erm… what’s your favourite colour?”

“what’s my favourite colour?”

Osamu started laughing

“what?”

Daisho asked confused

“you want to get to know me… me as a person and… and you ask what my favourite colour is?”

“… yeah?”

“okay, maybe I’m the only one that finds that funny”

Osamu rolled his eyes

“bad sense of humour. Check”

Daisho ticked off the imaginarily list he pretended to hold in his hand

“excuse me?”

“it was a joke! Geez”

The alpha rolled his eyes

“and I was pretending to be offended. Bad judge of character. Tick”

The omega imitated Daisho. The alpha looked at the younger with his tongue in his cheek

“okay, okay… but now I really want to know what your favourite colour is, seeing as you got so defensive about it. Is it pink?”

Daisho began laughing

“one black coffee”

“thank you”

Osamu nodded towards the waitress as she bowed and turned away. The omega looked at Daisho

“my favourite colour isn’t pink… its _hot_ pink baby”

Osamu winked at the alpha

“are you serious?”

“no, of course I’m not serious. My favourite colour is green”

“oh, same!”

The alpha smiled

“because of your hair?”

The omega raised an eyebrow

“what’s wrong with my favourite colour being the same colour as my hair?”

The alpha pulled on his fringe that fell down the side

“nothing… you do you”

Osamu chuckled

“okay, next question. What do you do for a living?”

“me and my brother are volleyball coaches for children aged between 7 and 14 years old at our local gymnasium”

“you like kids?”

Daisho raised his eyebrows

“have you ever met an omega that says they hate kids?”

“good point”

The alpha nodded as he sipped his coffee. The omega mirrored Daisho’s actions

“so, you enjoy what you do?”

“yes, very much so. Working with children and seeing how happy they are when their playing a sport I used to play all the time… its kinda rewarding ya know?”

“yeah, I get that”

The alpha smiled

“what about you? What do you do?”

“I work fixing computers and installing new software”

“so, you’re a nerd?”

“do I look like a nerd?”

Daisho raised his eyebrows at the question, never really thinking he was a nerd. Osamu tilted his head and scrunched his nose up slightly

“nahh, not really”

The omega smiled

“to be honest, I wouldn’t have cared much if I did look like a nerd. So, next question. How did it feel when your twin brother presented as an alpha and you presented as an omega?”

Osamu looked at the alpha plainly and looked down at his coffee

“Atsumu presented first, and I assumed that I would present as the same… I mean I don’t really seem or come across as an omega. It was two hours later when I presented, it was at school… and I was attacked by a group of alphas that I thought were my friends. I have a lot to thank Atsumu for because if he wasn’t there at the time… I dread to think what would have happened to me. He took care of the situation at hand and rushed me to the nurse’s office where my parents came and picked me up. From that day I hated the fact I presented differently to my own twin brother, I don’t care that I’m an omega anymore, I care that people treat me different.”

The omega sipped his coffee after explaining

“Osamu… I want to apologize for what I said to you the first night we met. I was so angry that day and I was taking it out on everyone… I even scared a pregnant omega because I just wasn’t thinking straight. I actually entered a rut 2 days later, I know that’s not an excuse for how I behaved. But I didn’t mean it”

“you know what… don’t worry about it. I was so angry that day because my parents shoved everything in my face at the last minute and I can be quite hot tempered”

“Osamu! Oh my god, its actually you! Miya Osamu!”

The two turned around to see a tall dark-haired alpha wearing white shirt and black trousers.

“oh, wow Tomoya! What are you doing in Miyagi?”

Osamu stood up and gave the alpha a hug

“I could ask you the same thing! I live here now with my mate”

The tall alpha smiled

“nice! How have you been?”

The omega asked with a smile on his face

Daisho sat watching the two talking and laughing amongst themselves. This is the first time he has seen Osamu truly happy with a genuine smile. Although he was happy that the omega was happy, there was something bothering the alpha. He watched as the taller alpha had his hand on the omegas shoulder and silently growled, he frowned at himself when he realised and couldn’t seem to shake the feeling of… jealousy?

“are you done?”

Daisho accidently barked out and sat back when he realised. Osamu turned to the alpha with a pissed off frown

“what’s your problem?”

The omega hissed back. Tomoya stood feeling slightly awkward at the tension between the two.

“well, I have to go anyway. I’m running late, and I promised I would try and get home early today”

Tomoya hugged Osamu and bowed towards Daisho before he went jogging off down the road

“what the hell was all that about?”

Osamu frowned at the snake like alpha whose expression was now pissed off

“well?”

The omega added

“nothing! Okay. Drop it.”

Daisho crossed his arms over his chest and sulked to the left

“what the hell is wrong with you, literally just a minute ago it seemed like we _maybe_ could have got on, and now your acting like this? What the hell have I done to piss you off?!”

Osamu’s fuse was burning shorter

“you didn’t piss me off, okay?”

The alpha snapped back

“fine, okay… whatever!”

The omega grabbed his belongings and slammed his chair back under the table and walked off. Daisho grunted a sigh and placed some notes on the table for the drinks and ran after him

“wait!”

The alpha grabbed Osamu’s arm. The omega turned to him with a frown

“why did you come after me? Just leave me alone. Clearly we don’t get on and I don’t think we ever will”

Osamu turned and walked further

“yeah, maybe your right… but…”

“but what?”

The omega turned furious

“the festival here is in a couple days… erm… we…”

The alpha stood and looked at the floor

~ what the fuck is wrong with me? Why am I even thinking about asking him to go with me? … fuck! ~

“so?”

Osamu shook his head confused

“just go with me okay?”

Daisho stepped forward as he asked the omega. Osamu stepped back shocked

“what?”

“go with me to the festival. I’ll talk to my parents when I get back… and that can be our last date… the last time we ever need to see each other again”

“the last time…”

“yes, the last time.”

Osamu stood in thought for a couple of seconds then silently nodded his head

“okay. I’ll be at the entrance at 7pm, if your late… I’m walking away”

“deal”

Daisho side smiled at the omega. Osamu raised an eyebrow and then turned to walk away.

As he was walking down the street Daisho watched until he was out of sight. Something was pulling the alpha to the omega and he felt like he just wanted one more chance to prove himself, he’s not sure what for because he didn’t want to be his mate… or husband.

The alpha shook his head and turned to walk in the opposite direction

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so that's right... Iwaizumi has PTSD from what happened to Oikawa... blood is the trigger for him :( the poor alpha   
> Suga has this call from Prada! do we think he got the job? let me know in the comments   
> and now we have twin boys on the way! :D so excited hehehe   
> Daisho and Osamu... Daisho and Osamu... hmmmmm i wonder if they will sort out their differences *shrugs*  
> i hope you all liked the chapter, please leave a comment :)  
> also for Tsukki's size reference on his bump please check my tumblr Haikyuutrash11
> 
> i also just want to say a massive thank you to Yakulev-trash for keeping me motivated with these chapters and for helping me on times i get stuck or need ideas for moments. she truely has been a blessing and has helped me in so many ways! she has even created a wildest dreams time line which she worked so hard on for me and i can not thank her enough! thank you for the support on wildest dreams! and if it wasnt for you pushing me and getting me to get soooo many words done by a certain date/time we wouldnt be this far in today! i love you and thank you!
> 
> i also want to thank the artists out there that has drawn art for wildest dreams and messaged me on tumblr with the master piece. It really is such a compliment when someone likes something so much that they take their time to draw it. thank you all so so so so much and do not hesitate to message me on tumblr Haikyuutrash11

**Author's Note:**

> well thats it for the first chapter i hope you liked it please leave a kudos and i will start working on the next chapter :D


End file.
